


The Wedding Gift

by Ghost_of_Gary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Characters texting, Covid Free Fic!, Cursed Child did not happen I didn't even read it., Domestic Fluff, Don't read if you are offended by profanity, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Family and Kids Chat Rooms, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inheritances, M/M, Magical architecture, Mpreg, Nerd Warning!, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Now with improved character spelling. UGH., Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 182,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_Gary/pseuds/Ghost_of_Gary
Summary: Dearest Mr. Malfoy,As you know - My Son, Mr. Albus S. Potter will soon be bonded in matrimony with Your Son - Mr. Scorpius H. Malfoy. . .And then everything goes off the rails.Harry loves a surprise and comes up with an idea for a wedding gift for Al and Scorp.The surprise does not go as planned and Harry’s original idea snowballs when the Goblins get involved.Hilarity ensues? Updates Saturday and Wednesday. Sometimes also Sunday
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Original Male Character, Kreacher/Original Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Original Character, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Seamus Finnegan-Thomas/Dean Finnegan-Thomas, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 208
Kudos: 166





	1. Letter to the Ministry

Sent by Owl post to :

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy  
14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)  
London  
Please Forward to Wales Apothecary (Ddraig fferyllfa) If not in residence.

Dearest Mr. Malfoy,

As you know - my Son, Mr. Albus S. Potter will soon be bonded in matrimony with Your Son - Mr. Scorpius H. Malfoy.

As such, It is my pleasure to inform that, along with his Mother and Family, I whole heartedly approve of the upcoming bond and Nuptual.

I would like to take the occasion in mind and invite you join Albus’ Mother Ginevra, Her Spouse Jeremy Weasley-Linder and Myself for luncheon one week from this coming Thursday at 14:00. Details to follow.

Albus and Scorpius will be in attendance.

Scorpius’ Grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy-Black has also confirmed attendance.

Albus’ Grandmother, Professor Molly Weasley has also confirmed. Grandfather Arthur Weasley has declined because of previous obligations and sends regrets.

The location to be determined by Ms. Ginevra Weasley-Linder (advance notice and portkey transportation will be provided).

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter  
Potter Cottage(Fidelius)  
Kensington  
Copy to: Ministry of Magic, Bond Registrar, London

——————————————————————————

Page 2!

AAAAAK. Don’t forward this page to the ministry!

I am doing my best to correspond according to directions so the boys have the record required by the ministry for the registration(?). Please let me know if this is correct or I’ll have to ask Narcissa.  
.  
.  
.  
I’ve decided to owl using Mr. Jordan because she is your favorite. Please give her a treat and send back your reply.

DON’T JUST TEXT YOUR RESPONSE!!! That first page (and your response) has to be filed with the ministry.

Can you explain why it’s a “traditional requirement” for the parents to correspond on paper since it’s concerning a marriage????? I’ll start over with a new letter if I need one “for the record”. Your Mother keeps throwing me side eye when I question things and I’m beginning to think she’s just trolling me . . .as usual.

It’s Your Fault that Mr. Jordan doesn’t care much for regular owl treats, so if you have one of your home-made biscotti around she’ll be ecstatic. . .also, she obviously needs exercise since the kids and I don’t use her for messages very often. Double WIN!

I know you’re busy in Wales, but geeez please come hooooome! There’s so much going on here I can’t keep my head on straight and I miss you.

Okay, back to business: I have an idea that I’d like to run past you concerning a wedding gift for Al and Scorp.

I’ve already spoken with Ginny about it and she and Jerry are on board, but (of course) she thinks it’s excessive like when James got married. If she thinks the empty storefronts on Diagon for Jamie and Ted was overboard, she’ll have an aneurysm when it’s Lily’s turn.

I really just want to do something nice for/and to surprise the boys. Give them a fresh start for this new chapter. They’ve been through a lot and deserve it. . . Plus, you have to admit that their current flat is a dump. . .Such a dump! . . .Okay, rambling again. . . .What I have in mind might be quite an undertaking but we’ve got time before the wedding and we have MAGIC. I would love your input and assistance. I might also require the expertise of Black Family members (Your Mother and Aunt Andromeda). The whole project will be on my galleons.

Could we meet sometime over the weekend? Can you break away and Portkey from Wales for just a bit? Lunch at Lima? Saturday. Let me know.

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter  
Potter Cottage(Fidelius)  
Kensington


	2. Responses and Owl Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're off.

Owl post to :

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

Dear Mr. Potter,

It will be my pleasure to join Yourself and invited guests for luncheon. I also whole heartedly approve of this bond and am more than happy to accept your invitation.

My only regret is that Scorpius’ beloved Mother cannot attend. She would have been over the moon and thrilled beyond belief. In Astoria’s absence, I’ve asked Scorpius’ Godmother Luna Lovegood-Longbottom to join us in celebration.

Regards,

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

(Sent from Wales) Copy to: Ministry of Magic, Bond Registrar, London

——————————————————————————

Page 2!

**Page NOT sent to the ministry**

Potter, How very Posh of you!

I would think that our page 1 correspondence should be sufficient, but really:FUCK THE MINISTRY.

Mother isn’t really making this shit up, this is the kind of BS documentation used for “traditional” old blood/magical bonded marriages. She (and Molly and Ginny) are actually trolling the ministry and not just us. It’s kind of her big “Fuck You” for that clerk giving our boys the cold shoulder when they filed their original ministry paperwork. We can follow her lead. I’m getting a kick out of throwing this BS right back in their face and making sure it won’t happen again to other applicants.

Mr. Jordan . . .My favorite Jordy has very haunting hazel eyes and beautiful mottled markings. She most certainly loves my biscotti. I think it may be the addition of orange blossom and rosehip extract that makes them irresistible to all but the tooth impaired.

Also, Jordy (the poor thing) has become a LARDOWL!. Perhaps we can nurture her back into a healthy weight through wedding correspondence, but I doubt we’ll be able to keep up the charade for much longer.

It’s important that I stay in Wales with the new apothecary, but I’ll definitely take a break to come back for important meetings as needed . . . interviews and wedding related issues.

Let me know the place and time for the wedding luncheon.

Speaking of portkeys, perhaps we need to branch out into the travel biz. I can charm a portkey in 5 minutes with the correct coordinates and yet I can’t use the damned thing for 8 days because “regulations”. WTF?The Department of Portkey Transport (DPT) is a monopolistic RACKET that we should break into. I at least need a license.

Lunch at Lima???

Of course you pick my favorite muggle place THAT I THOUGHT WAS CLOSED. Should I bother to ask if you can you actually get us a table?

Yes, it needs to be Saturday since I’ve got Mother and then we’ve got the Burrow on Sunday? I guess I’ll find out why you could need her majesty’s assistance later but I’ll mention it to her. If it has to do with the Blacks she’ll probably be thrilled to assist. I guess I’ll broach the details with her after our lunch.

We’ll play along and do this in a “traditional” ministry context. If we were going the true traditional route (according to the old Malfoy playbook) we’d both be fucked by voldy.

I do think you just like my scented parchment and impeccable handwriting.

DLM

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

**Please Forward to Wales Apothecary**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Lima - Saturday, 13:30.

Lima did close several years ago. The previous owners bought the space back & re-opened a couple months back. So let’s call it Lima 2.0. and yes, it’s impossible to get a reservation.

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Potter,

Poor Mr. Jordan is eating her biscotti with watering eyes.

Did you dump an entire bottle of cologne on the parchment? To make matters worse, it smells like Ron. I’ve cast incendio on it, but wrote down the time first, Saturday, 13:30, It’s a date. Lima 2.0 . . . Muggle business casual, got it?

Also, how did you print these typography letter forms onto parchment? It is a vast improvement to your chicken-scratch.

DLM

——————————————————————————

Draco,

Hermione charmed my computer! (She’s even named it Mack and there’s a cord attached to a thing . . .Arthur could explain it) to print directly onto the parchment. It’s pretty cool don’t you think? I’m sure she would be happy to charm yours, but please don’t. You were correct, I really do love your elegant handwriting.

Sorry about the cologne. You guessed right, Ron doused the letter with “Old Spice” (muggle gift from his Dad) because . . .well Ron reasons. He saw the reference to your scented parchment and then . .well . .Ron.

Don’t call it a “date” because you’ll send the boys into hysterics again . . . and we promised. It’s just a regular business/lunch.

I know this is getting old, but we promised to wait until after Al and Scorpius’ wedding. I’m reminded that we need to do that interview with Luna.

Lima 2.0 is owned still by wizards but it’s in it’s old location in Muggle London and yes I pulled the “savior card” to get us a reservation (and perhaps a couple perks).

Ron reading over my shoulder does not help.

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Potter,

Can an owl roll its eyes? Mr. Jordan is looking at me like “this idiot again?”.

So here’s a story:

My penmanship tutor, Amanda O’Byrne, taught all of the Black children going back to the 1940’s. She was long in the tooth when she taught me. Related to Finnigan I believe. Yes, she would have been tutor to Sirius and Regulus as well.

Unfortunately, Professor O’Byrne wasn’t an option for Scorpius. Luna’s wizard primary was the choice Astoria and I made. We both tried to improve his loopy script to no avail.Scorpius still tops his I’s with tulips (or hearts depending on the recipient).

No, I haven’t said anything about our meeting to anyone other than my secretary. Sean logged it into my calendar.

If you want things to remain confidential don’t let Ron read over your shoulder, that notorious gossip will spill the beans faster than Pansy.

Can our date be after the “lunch meeting”? Did you forget about the Dorothea Tanning exhibit at the Tate? I’ll purchase tickets now.

DLM

——————————————————————————

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Please keep our correspondence to the topic at hand, which is the nuptial of our Sons. **Did I mention** that our Sons are getting married??????!!!

PS: You can drag me to the Tate (I know how hard it was to get those tickets and I’m actually looking forward to it).

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for today and another tomorrow. Then I'll update on Saturday and Sundays.


	3. Lunch at Lima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

“Sorry I’m late?”

“Just on time! Table’s ready but we also have the option to sit outsi . . .”

“Drinks it is, and no, I don’t want to sit outside”.

“Of course not”.

"Pale skin Potter".

“Business casual is a crew neck under this blazer. . .acceptable?”

“Yes, I believe it’s acceptable, you look quite handsome in the outfit _that I chose and laid out_ on your freaking bed this morning”.

“But, is this appropriate business casual?”

“Depends on what business you’re in and yes I might have upgraded you a tad with those trousers and the jacket piping”.

“I’ll have you know that I’m in a partnership with a very accomplished and savvy gentleman that I’d like to impress”.

“I’ve heard he’s very handsome”.

“Oh yes, VERY handsome, and I’ll tell you a secret . . . today I’m on a quest . . . trying to convince my savvy and handsome business partner into a new venture . . .one that I hope will benefit two of our male heirs, and those jeans aren’t even remotely casual . . . they make me want to . . .”

“Wizard-owned-muggle-restaurant Potter!. Prophet reporter sitting at the far left of the bar!. . . so, NO! The family would kill us. I swear I’ll slap that scar clean off your head”.

“Dammit. So, I can’t even hold your hand at the Tate? I’m going to need all the support I can get.”

“I can imagine the wizard news will follow us from here. I brought the blue thingy with the tooth and ear bucks and I’ve even had Scorpius upload the Molly Hatchet and Nickelback for you”.

“I’ll keep an eye on that sketchy dude at the bar”.

“Nice table, I like the privacy”.

“Cartavio Black for Him and a Nikka straight up for me please”

“A menu from 2016? What is going . . .”

“They brought Virgilio back but the new menu is . . . let’s say . . . different”.

“I like different”.

“Yes, you like _different_ , but Draco the new menu is even more pretentious than before, and I’m talking “ _Severely Rare Goat Liver with Three Grains of Himalayan Salt and a Drop of Shark Syrup_ ” pretentious . . .so I thought you’d prefer your favorites and Virgilio agreed to make them for us. Trust me on this. The new menu can’t even be improved with magic.”

“Oh good. I was craving the mushroom tamal and the duck. Prawn with avocado and the salmon for you? Whatever it is you brought me here to talk about must be really something.“

“Wait a second, let me put up privacy charms.”

“Is there another stop you’d like to pull before you lay whatever this is about on me? You’ve pretty much hit all my soft spots at this point.”

“Nope, no more stop pulling . . . So the Harpies are doing well . . .”

“Oh stop it Potter. Get to the point!”

“We really have hired all the right people”.

“I do like the new Stadium heat charm but this cannot be what you got me here for”.

“The Elf Union is running concessions at a higher profit than ticket sales”.

“Yes, I get it Potter. Stop rambling”.

“We’ve managed ourselves out of the job. The place is running itself. . .I’m thinking we should we hire a Snape type to shake things up and make things interesting again”.

“Why would you do that? Is Ginny unhappy?”

“JOKE, Draco. Ginny is perfectly happy. The new training centre is such a hit that the players don’t even want to leave. . . Which brings me to the new project. Project wedding gift!”.

“Project Wedding Gift” is a business venture?”

“No, there’s no investment other than your expertise . . . and impeccable taste in men . . . the return on this investment is happiness”.

“My impeccable taste in men seems to have short circuited at this point, but carry on”

“Okay, my plan is in 4 parts. . . Part One; Renovate Potter Cottage for the boys. . .Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s where my kids all grew up. I’ll need your help bringing it up to date. I’ll have to empty the place, refurnish it with new paint, new kitchen and such. . . You know better than I do how to finish and furnish it”.

“Harry, that place is too big for them, they can hardly clean their flat! And all of that property? It’s too much for them to maintain. Give me one of those prawns”.

“One . . .Grandchildren. Two . . .the property for said Grandchildren to grow up is where I raised three kids. They’ll manage. Three . . .”Potter Cottage” get’s renamed “Malfoy-Potter Cottage” and Four . . .did I mention Grandchildren? I know it’s not a “manor”, but it would be a be . .”

“Perfect.”

“So you’re on board? We’re going to have to be quick though and I know you’re busy with the new apothecary. How’s the duck?”.

“I’m on board, but could part of the gift be sending Trandy to help out over there a couple times a week? Get your fork away from my duck”.

“But it’s Virgilio duck! Zebb has already agreed to stay on at the cottage I’m sure she would be thrilled with the assistance, but, when it comes to any additional staff she’s definitely in charge. Trust me, she will hold no prisoners. Oh my god that duck is awesome”.

“Oh Trandy will be happy to be involved. . .But have you thought this through? You can’t just move out and have this done without the boys finding out what’s going on! We can’t move you to my. . .”

“No, you know I won’t ask that, if the Skeeter or Skeeter Jr found out it would be a bloodbath.. .besides, your place is a pristine piece of glass in the sky. Suits you perfectly but I would just fuck that place up. Which brings me to Part, whatever..”

“Okay” lay it on me and give me another prawn”.

“I’ve had the Grimmauld property under stasis since the war. Yes, another Cartavio and a Nikka please. I plan to renovate it, but the place is seriously messed up, there’s something just not right about it. I think I’ll camp out at Potter Manor while I’m fixing up Grimmauld”.

“Okay, hold on. Potter Manor is where? Is this chocolate avocado mousse?”

“Islington. Yes to the mousse and I have a tart coming. . .The place has been under architectural stasis since forever. . . .heavily warded. I’ve only been there once to sign some paperwork with a Goblin. Never even went inside . . .it’s big . . .really old and bizarre. At this point it’s warded so heavily that only myself and a Gringott’s rep can access the property but they want me to accept the Potter lordship to get inside. The kids know the place exists but they’ve never seen it or Grimmauld for that matter. Nobody ever really showed any interest or asked about them much before and Grimmauld is creepy. I mean really creepy Draco. Screaming paintings and wall of severed heads creepy”.

“Wait . .slow down”.

“Funny story . . .Dumbledore wanted access to Potter Manor, but he could never get in. There was something on that property he wanted. The goblin told me he hired private curse breakers to try to get through the wards. They were furious. But, anyhow, yes, the goblins have been wanting me to deal with this crap for years, always bringing up something about paperwork and ownership ritual that needed to be taken care of. I figure it’s time to just go through their creepy ritual and get it over with. . .I’ll owl them”.

“Potter . . .”

“What? It’s not like we need the money . . .Hey get that fork away from my tart!”

“Stop! Slow. down. _Mister Ramble_! . . .You told me before that there was a Potter Manor, but I assumed it was a ruin. It’s under stasis? Does Hemione know about this?”

“No. I never really got into it with Hermione . . .figured she’d just want to dig and give me a headache, but yeah, I think all stasis and fidelius and umm all that stuff. Gringotts said they’d sort it out. And like I said, Ginny and the kids never showed any interest so I just let it be”.

“Harry. That’s your Family history hidden away and frozen in time.”

“I never really thought about it that way. That’s kinda cool”.

“Harry, this is not just KINDA COOL. This is important. That property is not just sitting there rotting away under fidelius. It’s in Stasis. Perfectly preserved. For merlin knows how long. Holy crap, Harry, you shouldn’t have let this slide for so long”.

“Whenever I asked the Goblins said nothing about history. They only want me to accept the lordship and I don’t want to be called alll those names and crap. All I ever got from anyone else were vague stories about my parents from people who are now all dead!. OK I’ll get it together and contact the Goblins. I've got a rep there I think his name is Lionel. . .but I’m going to wait until after the luncheon. You really think this is that big of a deal?”.

“Don’t wound me any more Harry. But we will continue this conversation at a later date. And by later date I mean later tonight. After the museum. Shall we head to the Tate?”

“Okay mister pointy finger, lead the way. Did you really get Molly Hatchet on there? I know you think I still like them, and I do in my own way, but . . . no this is my old fucking Wizosoft Zune player! You're a horrible liar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed settings because - profanity.


	4. The "Profit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeeter's Daughter Skeeta does not do her homework and is skewered in the comment section of her latest "article". 
> 
> Narcissa.

The Daily Prophet

**THE POTTER/MALFOY NUPTIAL: SOMETHING’S AFOOT!**

_By Keeta Skeeter_

With the wedding only 2 months(?) away, It comes to a dear reader’s attention that something (perhaps nefarious) could derail the Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy nuptials!

Fathers (and “business partners”) Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been spotted meeting in a (notoriously trendy/muggle/wizard) cafe in London where our intrepid reporter observed the men huddled in secrecy.

SHOCKING!

Following their clandestine luncheon, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy retreated to the (Muggle) Tate Museum.

Is there a connection?!! We have reached out to Mr. Potter and Malfoy for comment.

Mr. Malfoy’s personal assistant Sean McAllroy was our only respondent! Mr. McAllroy replied to our request with a statement that contained profanities that we cannot publish in our honored periodical.

Apparently all communication to the press concerning the Wedding of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy is exclusive to an unnamed publisher!

See our PHOTO on Page 3 and Post your thoughts in the comments!

—————————————

**@malfoylvr 3:24pm**

Meh. Kmon Ketta get agrip

—————————————

**@Kesniton LMP 3:24pm**

It would make sense that it’s going to be exclusive to the ( _Edit: AUTO REDACTION)_ after what you did to exploit the last Potter Wedding.

—————————————

**@Saffron 3:25pm**

WTF does this story even mean? I really hate having to be the one to make reservations when everyone involved is really old and very opinionated about what they like. People eat at trendy restaurants for reasons. So? The best I can do is buy some new clothes.

—————————————

**@Freebrd425 3:28pm**

Help me out KEETers. The other day the wizband showed me a kneazle video he thought was one of Keeta’s breaking news stories. The kneazle is watching a broom race and reaches up to swat one of the riders on the screen, who then proceeds to wipe out. Please tell me where it was, I want it.

—————————————

**@coffeecup 3:28pm**

“Is there a connection?!!” Yeah: two guys met for lunch - and then - went to an art museum. SCANDALOUS!!!!!

—————————————

**_@RSkeeter 3:30pm_ **

RE: @coffeecup

And you don’t see anything unusual about this report?

—————————————

**_@coffeecup 3:32pm_ **

RE: @RSkeeter

Rita, dude I thought your animagus license expired. Get back in your jar.

—————————————

**_@Saffron 3:35pm_ **

RE: @RSkeeter

The only thing unusual about this report is that you can’t even pretend your daughter spent more than 10 minutes “writing” this tripe. Who names their child “KEETA” anyway? Is she an unregistered leaf beetle? Idiot.

—————————————

**_@coffeecup 3:36pm_ **

RE: @Saffron

To be fair: “Albus Severus” “Scorpius Hyperion”. . .just saying.

—————————————

**_@Saffron 3:38pm_ **

RE: @coffeecup

Point taken. 10 points to Ravenclaw.

—————————————

**@Kesniton LMP 3:44pm**

After doing some actual sleuthing I’ve found that yes, the Potter/Malfoy wedding is actually exclusive to the ( _Edit: AUTO REDACTION)_ is even coming in to oversee the coverage (Does that mean 1/2 days at the school?).

—————————————

**_@Saffron 3:48pm_ **

RE: @Kesniton LMP

That actually sounds awesome. Unlike the rabid cockroach and her leafy animagadung beetle.

—————————————

**@Redsnark 3:51pm**

The real question here is did the McAllroy kid get sacked or a payrise?

—————————————

**_@Milk Snake Observer 3:24pm_ **

RE: @Redsnark

Definitely a rise. Malfoy probably proofread and approved each and every F^*K, As$H)!$ and 3!t^% in Sean’s reply. You are living in a cave if you haven’t been following the ginger fireplug.

—————————————

**_@Redsnark 3:51pm_ **

RE: @Milk Snake Observer

did you see my username? Please Crown Me “Lord of watcher-in-waiting-of-the-personal-assistant-fireplug to roll his eyes and spew profanities”.

—————————————

**_@Milk Snake Observer 4:01pm_ **

RE: @Redsnark

Bravo.

—————————————

**_@Hugalambchop 4:01pm_ **

RE: @Redsnark

Hands off! The fireplug has a boyfriend.

——————————————————————————

**COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET ARTICLE ARE NOW CLOSED.**

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Profit Article = Your turn to op-ed!

**_Draco:_ **

Did you read the comments? HA.

**Harry:**

I feel sorry for Sean. They laid it on pretty thick this time.

**_Draco:_ **

Could be Luna’s quib crowd. Oh Phhht. Sean is fine, he and Keenan got a good laugh out of it. Plus the commenters werent wrong, I did approve of every. . .fucking. . .profanity.

**Harry:**

Keenan probably enjoyed it because, well, hot BF and all.

**_Draco:_ **

I think so. OK I should be off to berate “the profit”!

**Harry:**

Come home.

**_Draco:_ **

Only a couple more hours in France. Dargon Apotecaire now. Then I need to swing back to Wales then to the Cottage. Should be over in about 5 hours tops. AND since your surprise Portkey License my efficiency has been vastly improved!

**Harry:**

Thank Hermione for the license. Come home! I’m loosing my bearings.

**_Draco:_ **

Okay, message received. We could go back to lists.

**Harry:**

You know I loathe the lists, but with everything going on with the wedding, business, the Cottage and the stuff with Luna it might not be a bad idea.

——————————————————————————

**_As our readers know: The Daily Prophet is obligated by Wizengamot law and previous settlements to immediately publish replies and opinions from both the Potter and Malfoy-Black families (with appropriate redactions) and without comment from the public or publisher._ **

**OPINION:**

**SOMETHING’S DEFINITELY AFOOT AT THE PROFIT!** (sic)

_By Draco Malfoy_

In regards to the recent article titled: “THE POTTER/MALFOY NUPTIAL: SOMETHING’S AFOOT!” I would like to clarify some of the finer details:

1\. Mr. Potter and I have been business partners for years and we frequently meet over a meal in a public restaurant (“clandestine!”). If we didn’t enjoy each other’s company we would not be in business together. We also both enjoy art and as such it should not be “SHOCKING” that we would attend an exhibit of said art. Stop speculating about things of which you do not know.

2\. The details of the forthcoming marriage between my Son and Albus Potter are indeed being covered exclusively by ( _Redaction: ANOTHER PUBLICATION)_ and therefore the Profit(sic) is grasping at straws to yet again fabricate something, anything, out of thin air.

3\. On the subject of exclusivity, yes, ( _Redaction: ANOTHER PUBLICATION)_ and author has exclusive access.Both families are cooperating fully with ( _Redaction: ANOTHER PUBLICATION)_ and we are looking forward to an honest glimpse into our lives from an honored and trusted friend.

4.The response from my personal assistant Sean McAllroy was indeed filled with profanities wholeheartedly approved by myself and obviously unfit for publication! Also, take the ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED) (EXPLETIVE DELETED)_ _and_ _(EXPLETIVE DELETED EXPLETIVE DELETED)._

5\. The online comment section on this article was worth the laugh.

6\. Most Sincerely, ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_

 __ _Draco L. Malfoy_

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET **_UNSOLICITED_** OPINION ARE NOT AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes dear?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Have you spoken with Harry about the Black House?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes, I spoke with him this morning. It’s very exciting.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

He still has to go to Gringotts and deal with inheritance issues.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

That should go fairly simply I would think.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

He just hates the idea of being called “Lord” and get this: “Hadrian”?.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Oh that’s laughable. Nobody’s going to call him either Lord or Hadrian. That doesn't sound right anyway.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

The Goblins will. And Ministry paperwork.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I suppose. It won’t be that bad.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

The boys are going to be surprised with their wedding gift. What do you think?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I think it’s a wonderful gesture. I don’t know how he really plans to keep it a secret though.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I agree, but he’s determined to try.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

The Black house will be interesting. I’ll be happy to help. Haven’t seen it since I was a girl. It’s not pretty. I’m going to let Andy blast Walburga off the wall. I may cast a few myself just for good measure. What is “the cottage” like?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

The cottage is actually quite lovely. The home itself needs a lot of interior work, but that shouldn’t be too bad. It sits on a very large plot and the gardens are personable and exquisite. The whole place is very “quaint”. Harry is quite a gardener. It will be perfect for Scorpius and Albus. Al takes after his Father in the green thumb department. Well, in all departments really.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’m so happy to hear that.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Well, I’d better be off. Just wanted to see if you talked with Harry about the Black House.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes, we spoke, but briefly. We’ll meet about it after the Luncheon on Thursday. Oh, by the way I’ve informed Ginevra that I’m bringing an escort.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Oh really?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Who? If I may ask?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Mr. Zabini.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Which one?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Blaise of course. Who do you take me for? His father is a troll!

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Okay, I’ve just spit out my tea. Okay, Blaise is good.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Blaise is a very nice young man and I’m looking forward to having his company at the luncheon.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Oh I’m sure you are.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Your response to the Prophet article is already online. Your father is surely rolling in his grave. That’s a nice touch.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Not my intention but yes, a pleasant side effect.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Goodbye my love.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Goodbye Mother.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**Ron:**

Draco’s on a roll! _“Stop speculating about things of which you do not know.”_

**Harry:**

It was his turn. So proud! Those assholes deserve it. We’re determined to opine on every last one of their idiot articles.

**Ron:**

By the way, Al is getting curious. Sniffing around for information.

**Harry:**

So I’ve heard. I can’t tell you yet.

**Ron:**

Oh no. Don’t tell me. You know I’d spill. I’m in no mood to be hexed by either of you.

**Harry:**

I will say that we’re excited about it and it’s going to be cool.

**Ron:**

How overboard is it?

**Harry:**

Average overboard.

**Ron:**

Draco is okay with it? Is he keeping you reasonable?

**Harry:**

Maybe.

**Ron:**

Good. Okay that’s all I need to know. Don’t tell me anything else.

**Harry:**

I wont. I know better!

**Ron:**

Are you up for the Leaky?

**Harry:**

Draco should be back in about 3 hours I’ve got a few.

**Ron:**

Be there in 20 Minutes.

**Harry:**

Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one until next weekend. Hope you enjoy the randomness.


	5. The Dads Are Up To Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting nervous.

_**Scorp:** _

_Dads are up to something_

_**Al:** _

_phhhht. What’s new?_

_**Scorp:** _

_I know. True._

_**Al:** _

_Should we let it slide or pry?_

_**Scorp:** _

_Pry of course!_

_**Al:** _

_I. Love. You. Too._

_**Scorp:** _

_Insert 12 Heart Emoji!_

_**Al:** _

_Any ideas?_

_**Scorp:** _

_Not yet but my Dad is being really evasive and to make matters worse he now has an official Portkey License, suddenly popping all over the place. And that article in the Prophet wasn’t encouraging._

_**Al:** _

_Hmmmm. Uncle Ron or Aunt Pansy????_

_**Scorp:** _

_I’d say Pansy probably has the goods, but in this case she’ll keep it zipped. She’s also designing all of our wedding outfits so we should be super careful going there._

_**Al:** _

_Ron it is then._

_**Al:** _

_BRB._

_**Scorp:** _

_K_

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Hey Unc! Can you answer a question?

**Uncle R:**

Does it have to do with your Dad and Draco? I’ve got nothing! I’ve specifically asked not to be told anything. You can’t get me to spill something I don’t know about, Sorry kid.

**Al:**

Yeah it kind of is about that.

**Uncle R:**

Exactly why I told them not to tell me.

**Al:**

I get it.

**Uncle R:**

But hey, we’re getting ready for another round of tests for the new products at the WWW, are you up for it?

**Al:**

When?

**Uncle R:**

Probably two weeks.

**Al:**

I think Scorp might be up for it but I’ve not been feeling well.

**Uncle R:**

Don’t get sick . . . wedding.

**Al:**

Yeah, I think it’s just seasonal allergy.

**Uncle R:**

On second thought I might just have to ban you both from this next round of trials. Your Mother would kill me if we couldn’t reverse the effects.

**Al:**

If I showed up with an elephant trunk she would not be amused, true.

**Uncle R:**

Elephant trunk? You underestimate us.

**Al:**

Yeah OK we’re going to take a pass on the next set of trials. Are we still invited to watch?

**Uncle R:**

Of course

**Al:**

Wicked. Okay gotta run and see if anyone has any deets.

**Uncle R:**

See you soon.

**Al:**

Bye Unc!

——————————————————————————

_**Al:** _

_Uncle Ron is a NO GO._

_**Scorp:** _

_UGH. well then Aunt Pans is a definite NO I won’t even bother. How about ur mum?_

_**Al:** _

_Maybe . . . how about ur gran?_

_**Scorp:** _

_KBRB_

——————————————————————————

**Scorp:**

Hello Grandmother, I hope you’re well.

**Gran N:**

Give it a rest kiddo.

**Scorp:**

Harsh!

**Gran N:**

It’s called tough love. I know what you’re on about, but I’ve got nothing to share concerning these extraneous issues. You’re not getting anything, My darling.

**Scorp:**

Pout (with batting eyelashes emoji?). . .??

**Gran N:**

You seem to think I’ve gone soft. Not going to work young man.

**Scorp:**

We are just worried about what Father and Mr. Potter are up to.

**Gran N:**

As you would.

**Scorp:**

AND?

**Gran N:**

AND I’m finalizing the travel and accommodations for Malfoy, Black and Weasley relatives with your future Grand-Mother-In-Law. The house staff is under stress and we’re opening the southwest wing for the first time since 1936. We’re preparing for guests at the manor for the festivities.

**Scorp:**

What happened to simple?

**Gran N:**

Which I must say are going to be lovely. We’ve settled on the ceremony in the atrium with a view of the west lawn overlooking the lake.

**Scorp:**

What happened to understated?

**Gran N:**

What are your thoughts on Calla Lilies? Muggle superstition thinks of them as a funeral flower but I think they’re exquisite and personable. Nevertheless, we’ve compromised with calla for the main table and a combination with peony with orange tree twigs on the rest for the reception. There will be Dogwood blossoms and Olive branches for the ceremony. Relatives in Greece are providing the olive from the grove. Mr. Potter’s associates are sending the dogwood blossoms with a portkey floral service from across the pond. It will be lovely.

**Scorp:**

Oh. Okay if that’s what you call simple and understated you know best.

**Gran N:**

But no, I have no additional information for you concerning my Son and Mr. Potter.

**Scorp:**

Okay Love You Bye

**Gran N:**

Goodbye My Love.

——————————————————————————

**_Scorp:_ **

_OMFG My Gran is a NOOOOOOO+++._

**_Al:_ **

_figured k_

_My gran? . . brb_

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Gran, I need help with an assignment.

**Professor Gran:**

I’m sure you do dear.

**Al:**

Please tell me what the Dad’s are planning?

**Professor Gran:**

I’m not sure what you’re asking about?

**Al:**

They’ve got something going on and Scorp and I are terrified that it’s going to either be over the top or embarrassing.

**Professor Gran:**

It’s possible I’ve already have taken a “vow of secrecy”.

**Al:**

Can you at least tell me if it’s going to be my worst nightmare?

**Professor Gran:**

Albus, have a glass of wine and relax.

**Al:**

How can I? I keep thinking that the dad’s are going to do something stupid like give us storefronts for a wedding gift.

**Professor Gran:**

And what would you do with a storefront?

**Al:**

That’s my POINT?

**Professor Gran:**

You really should have a little more faith in your Dads. They wouldn’t do that to you. The storefronts were something that Jamie and Ted actually wanted, they’ve thrived in that environment and it was something they could actually use.

**Al:**

You have to admit it was over the top.

**Professor Gran:**

Have you even met your Father? For that matter have you met Draco Malfoy? “Over the top” doesn’t scratch the surface.

**Al:**

Okay I get it.

**Professor Gran:**

Try to breathe.

**Al:**

I will try.

**Professor Gran:**

Lesson completed?

**Al:**

Love You Bye

——————————————————————————

**_Al:_ **

_OMG she says she’s taken a “_ vow of secrecy”!

**_Scorp:_ **

_Oh No. This is worse than we thought. Try your Mum?_

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Hi Mum?

**Gingersnap:**

WHAT NOW????

**Al:**

Ha. Ha.

**Gingersnap:**

IS SCORP PREGNANT???!!! ;)

**Al:**

STOP Mum! YOU of all people know that’s not how it’s going to work!

**Gingersnap:**

Do I need to educate you on how to . . .grandchildren????

**Al:**

Why don’t you go harass Jamie & Ted about babies????

**Gingersnap:**

Jamie and Ted won’t give me grand babies. Cries Into Her Harpies Tea Towel.

**Al:**

Well, I don’t suppose you’ll give us any insight into what Dad and Draco are plotting? And I KNOW YOU KNOW. You are our last resort (before gramps and maybe uncle Nev).

**Gingersnap:**

What I will tell you darling. . .is that Jerry and I have no desire to spoil the “Father Plot”. But, we are fully supportive of any said plot if there is one. And I’ll tell you now to not bother your gramps, he’s out of the loop.

**Al:**

UGH. I have a really bad feeling that Scorp will be embarrassed and I’ll spend my married life in shame and apologizing for their misdeeds.

**Gingersnap:**

Yeah keep thinking that. I CAN say that it won’t be embarrassing. You can trust me on that part.

**Al:**

Did Gran tell you anything about what she and Scorp’s Nan have got planned? It sounds like they may have gone LITTLE OVERBOARD.

**Gingersnap:**

What did you expect? You cannot fault your Grandmothers for running with the wedding that you gave to them carte blanche. I’ve heard that Draco has reigned them in a bit, but you’ve dug your own grave on this one :)! Oh. I’ve decided on the venue for the luncheon. I think it’s going to be fun. Do you have your outfits picked out yet?

**Al:**

Gran knitted the softest jumpers. We’re going to wear those.

**Gingersnap:**

Are they ugly?

**Al:**

We love them. They’re grey and Scorp says it’s cashmere? They will look nice with a button-down collar under. And if Scorp loves them then we’re wearing them.

**Gingersnap:**

That’s sweet.

**Al:**

SIGH, OK Love you bye.

**Gingersnap:**

Bye Sweetheart

——————————————————————————

_**Al:** _

_My Mum KNOWS but will not give any info. She was more concerned about our outfits for the luncheon._

_**Scorp:** _

_We are wearing those jumpers your Gran knitted. I will not compromise on this._

_**Al:** _

_I told her that and she was good._

_**Scorp:** _

_Those are the most huggable jumpers ever made. So we’re running out of prospects on the Dad quest?_

_**Al:** _

_Just my Gramps, and then narrow it in on the culprits themselves._

_**Scorp:** _

_OK_

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Grampy? This is Albus.

**Weasley Gramps** :

Hello Al! how’s Scorp? I am ready to perform the wedding.

**Al:**

Scorp is good and says Hi!

I can’t tell you how honored we are that you agreed to perform the ceremony.

**Weasley Gramps** :

I’’m honored that you asked. Truly. But that’s not the information you two are fishing for today?

**Al:**

They are just trying to keep you in the dark aren’t they?

**Weasley Gramps:**

Well, you know how that goes. They can try, but I really know everything :)

**Weasley Gramps:**

Like my emogy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Al:**

Your emogy is AWESOME. Should I bother to ask about the Dad’s secret plans?

**Weasly Gramps:**

No

**Al:**

Because Professor Grandma?

**Weasly Gramps:**

YES! You got it!

**Al:**

YES, I got it.

**Al:**

Gramps. If anyone asks we told them we wanted a puppy.

**Weasly Gramps:**

I’ll take that under advisement, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ bye

——————————————————————————

_**Al:** _

_Were not going to get anything out of my gramps._

_**Scorp:** _

_UGH. We’re on to the last resort?_

_**Al:** _

_The horses mouth so to speak, yes._

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Okay Dad, What have you got going on? It’s really important that Scorpius and I know.

**Dad:**

The inbox is full but I’ll take that under advisement when I return to the office. Love You bye.

——————————————————————————

**Scorp:**

Father, I really need to get some clarification on what it is that You and Mr. Potter are PLOTTING. Please, PLEASE give me an idea.

**Scorps Dad:**

I’ll take that under advisement, Love You bye

**Scorp:**

Seriously?

**Scorps Dad:**

This inbox is full. Please try again at a later date.

**Scorp:**

OMFG.

——————————————————————————

_**Scorp:** _

_My Father just pretended to be a bot. In a TEXT._

_**Al:** _

_Yeah, Mine too. . .we’re fucked._

_**Scorp:** _

_UGH._

——————————————————————————

_——————————————————————————_

“Draco, that’s not going to work”

“You don’t know that”

“There’s a difference between the email and the text”

“And?”

“The text doesn’t have an inbox that can fill up?”

“It doesn’t?”

“NO. We don’t have a limit on email either.”

“Where does it go then if you don’t read it?”

“I guess it just piles up until you get to it?”

“This is disturbing. I thought there was a limit”.

“Apparently not”.

“Well we’re uninformed Potter. I think this calls for cabernet.

“At least now they know for sure that we’re not going to just let them bat eyelashes and get our surprise out of us.”

“True, but I still don’t like keeping secrets from Scorpius.”

“It’s not a secret. It’s a surprise! Different thing.”

“In your family that may be true. The Malfoy’s have a history of terrible secrets.”

“Look at it this way. Did you ever tell Scorp what his birthday present was going to be in advance?”

“Probably more than once to be honest.”

“(GASP) NO YOU DIDN’T”

“Let me ask you this Potter. Have you ever looked into the eyes of an angel and outright lied?”

“I understand.”

“Could you do it?”

“But we are not lying to them. We’re just withholding information for a brief period of time. It’s my families long honored tradition or something!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I LIKE surprises. . . . Well not always . . .that whole there’s a gnome family living in the garden shed for the last 10 years wasn’t fun but we did relocate them. . . and there was that time with the . . .”

“Is this conversation going somewhere?”

“Not sure? What were we going on about?”

“You know I don’t even care anymore. Cabernet?”

“Are you mad?”

“No, but I’m going to act like it for another 20 minutes!”

“Are you going to pout?”

“Maybe”

“Just a little please?”

“Damned you Potter”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more coming later today. Happy Halloween.


	6. A Luncheon Location and a Fashion Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny announces the luncheon and chat's with Harry.  
> Pansy is intimidating and the kids are spooked.

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

.

Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

.

Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

 **_Please Forward to_ ** **Wales Apothecary (Ddraig fferyllfa)** **_If not in residence._ **

**_._ **

Prof. Molly Weasley, Sir Arthur Weasley

The Burrow, Devon (Fidelius) - C/O Hogwarts

.

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Malfoy Manor (Fidelius)

Wiltshire

 **_Please Forward to_ ** **_Draco Malfoy (above)_ ** **_if wards do not allow delivery._ **

.

Dr. Luna Lovegood-Longbottom,

Prof. Neville Lovegood-Longbottom (Hogwarts).

C/O The Quibbler, South Devon

.

Dear All,

I’ve borrowed Mr. Jordan to deliver the invitations. Please give her treats. She has been getting quite a workout lately.

We are reserved for Luncheon to celebrate the upcoming nuptials on Thursday 14:00 at: The Clove Club in the Shoreditch Town Hall, 380 Old St, Hackney, London.

Please find attached a Portkey to the luncheon (either a toy caboose or unicorn with rainbow mane courtesy of Draco Malfoy). The transportation will activate within 30 seconds of your grab between 13:30 and 14:00 on the day of the event.

With this Portkey you will arrive in the private wizard reception room and escorted to our tables from there. Our privacy is secured, but we all know that Luna is going to spill in the Quib after.

I have arranged for Grandfather Arthur and Prof. Neville Lovegood-Longbottom to attend with their respective spouses if their schedule conflicts can be resolved. They are both keyed into the Portkeys. Also joining us will be Mr. Blaise Zabini as Narcissa Black-Malfoy’s escort.

Much Love,

Ginny and Jerry

Glenborrodale,

Highland

Copy to: Ministry of Magic, Bond Registrar, London

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Nice Job Gin!

**Ginny:**

Thought you would appreciate the Clove.

**Harry:**

Oh yes, this will be fun. We’ve got to get Arthur there. What’s his conflict?

**Ginny:**

I’ll put another bug in Mum’s ear. I think he’s just uncomfortable with all the fussy stuff. I think Nev just doesn’t want to be a third wheel. Draco invited Luna to sit in for Astoria.

**Harry:**

But it’s the Clove. Arthur will love it. I mean it’s pretentious as hell but he can get a laugh out of that part. Plus, they make those foaming floaty drink things! And Nev isn’t a third wheel, he’s Al’s Godfather.

**Ginny:**

I know! I’ll ask again.

**Harry:**

How’s Jerry holding up with all of this?

**Ginny:**

He’s a little intimidated, but it’s going to be ok.

**Harry:**

Do me a favor and ask him if he’d be up to giving the boys some pointers on the front fields at the cottage when the time comes? I know he’s terribly busy. I saw the work he’s doing on Glenborrodale, WOW that’s a lot.

**Ginny:**

He would probably enjoy sharing his expertise. I’d like him to spend more time with the kids. Since the boys will be at the cottage it would be a good opportunity for him to visit and help out. This family can be a BIT MUCH.

**Harry:**

I think we need to do a little more to let him understand that he’s not stepping on peoples toes if he wants to be more involved. We are a lot to comprehend.

**Ginny:**

HA. That’s one way to put it.

**Harry:**

Well we are.

**Ginny:**

Yeah but he’s also more of an introvert than even you.

**Harry:**

But I’m supposedly reckless and intimidating!

**Ginny:**

You are reckless and you intimidate people because, well, because you’re YOU to people who don’t know YOU.

**Harry:**

Yes I know.

**Ginny:**

But see, that’s why you and Draco work out. He doesn’t give a bloody sickle about the fame and balances you out with first class snark! Plus that whole gay thing. Marry Him.

**Harry:**

Not in the cards.

**Ginny:**

Bullshit. Marry Him.

**Harry:**

We’re just not there. I’m the stay at home and piddle in my garden type. He’s traveling all the time and lives in a penthouse. He does finance and potions. I come up with ridiculous ideas. This works for us.

**Ginny:**

You two might be Yin and Yang, but that’s why it DOES work.

**Harry:**

Thanks. I know it seems like we’re always just bitching at each other.

**Ginny:**

You have built quite a partnership over the years :)

**Harry:**

We have done that. Gin, you know that if I thought for a second that he’s say yes I’d ask him. But I can’t imagine him wanting to move to someplace like the cottage even though he’s here all the time. I would most certainly not be moving to his penthouse. This has to be sufficient.

**Ginny:**

You’re at least going to come out as more than business partners after the wedding. That’s going to take off a lot of pressure. And you’re moving out of the cottage to Grimmauld. Think about that.

**Harry:**

Speaking of the move, do you or Jerry want anything from the cottage before I clear it out? I think I’ll put most things in storage and let the kids pick through it later.

**Ginny:**

I would like that Brock breakfast set that we got from my parents and copies of some more photos? Nothing else I can think of.

**Harry:**

Done. But think about it. We’ve still got a little bit of time.

**Ginny:**

Can’t really think of anything other than that.

**Harry:**

UGH. Now our family is going to look even more bizarre. I’m in a relationship with my new Son-In-Laws Father. Yeah, I guess we’ll see how Grimmauld turns out. I’m pretty excited to get started working on it. And Draco’s ready to practically GUT the cottage.

**Ginny:**

Trust me. The only people that matter already know and don’t care a fig. Fuck the rest of them. **You know this!** Draco knows the boys’ taste. I trust he won’t gold plate everything. I’ll also be over to help and I promise not to get sentimental about it. YOU on the other hand may need a calming draught.

**Harry:**

I know this. By the way, we’re going to do that interview before the wedding with Luna. Maybe next weekend. I think we’ll do the ”couple” interview with Rose after? The fucking profit is just waiting with baited breath for us to take one wrong step. Vultures.

**Ginny:**

I’m scheduled with Luna for the interview. Two weeks I think. Al and Scorp have already done theirs. OH I loved Draco’s last opinion post. It was very Draco.

**Harry:**

He had that reply ready in like 10 minutes, no second thoughts.

**Ginny:**

I don’t know how a mind works like that.

**Harry:**

There’s a certain look in his eye and you can tell that his brain is just spinning all the scenarios like a roulette wheel. Then it drops.

**Ginny:**

Love that.

**Harry:**

Okay, I’ve been maudlin enough for today. I need to go.

**Ginny:**

Okay, We’ll all see you on Thursday then. If you need anything I’ll be at the centre for the most part this week.

**Harry:**

I may see you over there. I’ve got some things to do at the office.

**Ginny:**

TTYL

**Harry:**

ಠ_ಠ

——————————————————————————

**PARKINSON DESIGN - BERLIN BRANCH**

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

.

Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

.

Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

 **_Please Forward to_ ** **Wales Apothecary (Ddraig fferyllfa)** **_If not in residence._ **

**_._ **

Sir Arthur Weasley

The Burrow, Devon (Fidelius)

**_._ **

James and Edward Lupin-Potter

Quidditch and Things, Lupin Galleries. Residence above.

Diagon Alley, London

**_._ **

Rose Granger-Weasley, Hugo Granger-Weasley

Grimmauld Complex # 124

London

**_._ **

Lois Weasley

Shell Cottage Annex

Tinworth, Cornwal

Dear recipients,

Your attendance is required for the measuring of wedding attire one week from this coming Wednesday. Please do not be late. The schedule is as follows:

_Albus: 10:00 am_

_Scorpius:10:30 am_

_Harry: 11:00 am_

_Draco: 11:30 am_

_Sir Arthur: 12:30 pm_

_Rose: 13:00 pm_

_Hugo: 14:00 pm_

_Louis: 14:30 pm_

_Jamie: 15:00 pm_

_Teddy: 15:30_

We have tried to schedule these appointments to coincide with individual needs. I am coming to London with staff and the process should be fairly comfortable, however, we are under time constraints. We can bump up the schedule to 1 hour earlier if necessary.

Mr. Malfoy has graciously provided his penthouse for the measurement sessions. Refreshments provided and the view is flawless. 14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

See you then.

Pansy Parkinson

Parkinson Design

Kurfürstendamm, Berlin

__

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

POTTER.WEASLEY.MALFOY.KIDS.GROUP.CHAT

**_AL_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rosie Posie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

I have summoned you, and . . . We have ALL been summoned by the Freaking House of Parkinson. To Draco’s penthouse for fucksake! Why do I feel like I’ve been invited to my own execution?

**RosiePosie:**

I may be the only one looking forward to it.

**Louis:**

Not the only one Rose.

**Ted:**

I’ve got no hippogriff in this race. I’m just James’ eye candy.

**Scorp:**

No, Cousin Ted. You’re my best man, therefore MY eye candy.

**Ted:**

Ha, you’re not going to be paying me any mind.

**AL:**

Did you all happen to notice that it’s only for taking measurements?

**RosiePosie:**

Hmmmmm.

**Scorp:**

They’re doing it again aren’t they? Keeping us in the dark. What is it with this family and its SECRETS !?!

**Jamie:**

Don’t blame the Potters this time around. This one has Narcissa Malfoy written all over it.

**Scorp:**

HUGO. NO.

**AL:**

Zip it Hugo.

**Hugo:**

Got it.

**AL:**

So what do we do? Pry???

**Scorp:**

Let’s let this one slide.

**AL:**

SIGH.

**Jamie:**

Al, it’s PANSY. Let it go.

**Ted:**

Agreed.

**RosiePosie:**

Yeah, DONT mess with Pansy.

**AL:**

Oh alright LOOSERS, BYE.

**_AL_ ** _has concluded this chat session._

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your kind words of encouragement.


	7. POTTER.WEASLEY.MALFOY.KIDS.GROUP.CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down!

**_AL_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

HELP

**Ted:**

Sup Albus?

**AL:**

Having meltdown.

**Hugo:**

Don’t do that meltdown.

**Jamie:**

Dads?

**_Rosie Posie_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

Of course.

**RosiePosie:**

I’ve just finished proofreading Luna’s statement for the Quib. Going to give it one more look over and then publish. Online today Paper tomorrow. You should give it a look. I like it.

**AL:**

Ugh.

**Jamie:**

Al’s having a meltdown over the Dads again.

**AL:**

What are they up to???? it’s driving us insane????

**Jamie:**

You really just have to relax. It won’t be anything bad.

**AL:**

How do you know?? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING?????

**Ted:**

They’ve cut us out of any discussion, but come on Al . . . do you REALLY think they’d be evasive like this to do something awful?

**AL:**

BOTH Dads pretended to be a bots with “full inboxes” or whatever. IN A TEXT!?!

**RosiePosie:**

Oh that’s good!

**AL:**

This whole thing is going to be a disaster! I swear I will never heal from this.

**Hugo:**

Is that my Sister? The one with no makeup and extraordinary frizzhead?

**RosiePosie:**

UGH. don’t EVER share a flat with your sibling.

**Jamie:**

Relax, Al. If it’s anything like our wedding it will be okay.

**Ted:**

Agreed.

**AL:**

I know it’s just going to be too much. And to top it off, Scorps Grandmother is opening an unused wing of the freaking manor? WHO DOES THAT? Dad gave you freaking storefronts on Diagon for Merlinsake!

**Ted:**

But remember, those were things we wanted. Plus it wasn’t just that, he set us up withhelp and our flat above the stores is awesome. I know it was typical exorbitant Harry, but we couldn’t be more thrilled after we got over the initial shock.

**AL:**

I don’t want to start a business and Scorp is going to be doing his thing at Mungo’s!

**Rosie Posie:**

Do you really think your dads are so unobservant that they’d set you up with storefronts on Diagon for a wedding gift. No I’m not even giving that statement a question mark.

**AL:**

It has crossed my mind? But in our case probably in Knockturn! Next to the Strip Club!

**Jamie:**

Dumbass brother. I can’t even see Dad being that oblivious. Do you think Draco would go along with something so dumb?

**AL:**

Okay true, but then WHAT? Even Scorps Grandmother is sworn to secrecy????? WTF?????

**Ted:**

OH relax, if Aunt Narcissa is involved it’s going to be good!

**Hugo:**

:)

**Jamie:**

Don’t start this again Hugo.

**AL:**

OMFG REALLY? I’M IN CRISIS HERE AND YOU’RE FUCKING DROOLING OVER MY FUTURE FUCKING **GRAND-MOTHER** -IN-LAW. YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD HUGO!

**Rosie Posie:**

Well to be honest Al, She IS hot.

**AL:**

OMFG you people are insane.

**_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

Louis, You are too pretty and innocent for this conversation.

**Louis:**

You know that’s bullshit.

**AL:**

WTF

**_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

What Now?

**AL:**

I was just venting about the wedding and our dads.

**Jamie:**

He’s just stressing over the table decor.

**Rosie Posie:**

Yes, green linens do sound a bit much?

**Hugo:**

I can’t remember. Did the conversation turn to a subject that Scorp most certainly would not want to contribute?

**AL:**

You’re on thin ice Hugo.

**Scorp:**

My Grandmother again Hugo? Okay. You. Idiots. TTYL BYE.

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

**Rosie Posie:**

Quibbler Article is out. I just hit publish. Go check it out. FU Profit!

**AL:**

:( Hugo.

**Hugo:**

I’m truly sorry. I won’t do it again.

**AL:**

I DO have some gossip about Scorps Gran. She’s bringing Blaise Zabini as her date to the luncheon.

**Jamie:**

Whoa.

**Ted:**

Go Aunt Narcissa.

**AL:**

I don’t think there’s anything really going on there.

**Hugo:**

Heartbroken.

**Jamie:**

You really never know. With our track record I wouldn’t be surprised.

**Rosie Posie:**

So True.

**Ted:**

True.

**Louis:**

Understatement.

**Rosie Posie:**

Now THAT would make prophet headlines.

**AL:**

UGH. Did you see that last one? And Draco’s op?

**Jamie:**

Draco doesn’t mince words. It was awesome.

**Louis:**

Hey, what are you guys up to later tonight?

**Rosie Posie:**

Nada

**AL:**

Telly

**Jamie:**

No plans.

**Ted:**

Well to be fair, we had plans to do nothing.

**Hugo:**

Gawd we’re so boring.

**Louis:**

Beach Bonfire?

**AL:**

Hold on, I’m trying to get Scorp back in here. Can we BAN a certain topic?

**Hugo:**

Yes. I am sorry.

**_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

Okay I’ll give you people another chance, but I’m sitting here with my arms folded in Malfoy Scold Mode.

**Louis:**

I have Gareth and Danika Longbottom coming over tonight and we’re planning to hang out at the beach and splab out. Who’s up for a bonfire and music?

**Hugo:**

I’m IN!

**Jamie:**

I’m letting Teddy decide.

**Rosie Posie:**

I’m done for the day. That sounds fantastic.

**Ted:**

We’re coming.

**Scorp:**

Al are you up for it?

**AL:**

I’m all good. What do you want everyone to bring?

**Louis:**

I’ve got plenty of food, drinks and snacks at the annex. Just bring yourselves and any special things you want to drink or eat. I’ll bring out the grill if anyone’s up for it? Oh and Music! Bring anything new you’ve got.

**Ted:**

I’ve got the new Nothing But Thieves and Glass Animals. Is it jumper weather down there?

**Louis:**

It’s nice, but a little breezy. A jumper would be a good thing to bring along.

**Rosie Posie:**

Grill! I’ll bring steaks and stout, and newish Rex O C.

**Louis:**

Just let me check one other thing BRB.

**Hugo:**

I needed this.

**Louis:**

My stock of sobering and hangover potions is sufficient!

**Hugo:**

If you weren’t my cousin I’d snog you.

**Louis:**

Just NO.

**Rosie Posie:**

I’ve decided Louis is my new Favorite Cousin.

**AL:**

HEY! But in all honesty, Thanks Louis for saving the day I need a break. I’ve got the newest Declan McKenna and Dua remixes. I’ll bring that and Muggle Soda.

**Jamie:**

Sweet. PARTY AT THE BEACH!!! BRING YOUR BROOMS.

**Scorp:**

Al and I are not allowed on brooms until after the stupid wedding.

**AL:**

I had to promise Gran. No broom incidents.

**Louis:**

Okay guys, I’m going to go set up! See you here at around lets say 19:00?

**Rosie Posie:**

See you then!

**Hugo:**

Ditto.

**Scorp:**

We’ll be there!

**Ted:**

19:00 it is.

**_AL_ ** _has concluded this chat session._

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more later today.


	8. A Special To the Quibbler and the Grandmother Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tells it like it is.  
> Molly and Narcissa Plot.  
> Ginny gives feedback.

**_SPECIAL TO THE QUIBBLER!_ **

By: Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Dear Readers,

There seems to be a lot of speculation concerning the reporting of the upcoming Malfoy and Potter nuptials.

I’d like to put a few rumors to rest and perhaps confirm one that has been floating around on another news source.

I have, yes, been asked to bring myself, my assistant and chief editor (Rose Granger-Weasley) and a photographer to cover the wedding events for Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. This is an exclusive assignment and we’re delighted to be allowed access.

This assignment will include coverage of an upcoming Wedding Luncheon, Pre-Wedding Dinner and Breakfast. Of course the Bond and Wedding Ceremonies as well as the Post-Ceremony Reception.

As most of our readers know, I am personally connected with both Families. I’m the Godmother to Harry and Ginny’s Daughter Lily and also Godmother to Scorpius Malfoy. My Husband is Albus’ Godfather.

All of the children attended my primary school. In this respect I know I can’t be completely impartial, but I know I can be honest to my own experience. With that grain of salt, I hope you all enjoy.

The interviews will be a basic transcript of recorded conversations accompanied by my observations of the day. I feel honored to be given this opportunity.

The series will focus on the wedding of Albus and Scorpius up and through the event, but may become more focused on other issues depending on the circumstances.

Both Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have agreed to participate.

Mr. (Harry)Potter,Ms. (Ginevra)Weasley-Linder and Mr. (Draco)Malfoy have agreed to be interviewed in the lead up to the Wedding.

Over the years, the Wizarding media and public have been spent countless hours speculating on the personal lives of these families. Unfortunately most if not all of the coverage has been (if I can say politely) inaccurate, contrived out of spite or wholly fabricated on speculation.

I will strive, in this series, to share with our readers the persons I know, In their own words, and not just caricatures generated in a media frenzy or unauthorized biography.

The series starts soon, and will begin with coverage of the traditional Nuptual Luncheon followed by an interview with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter.

A post-wedding installment will focus on interesting events to be announced. Stay Tuned!

Love,

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

——————————————————————————

Comments are not available for this special notice.

——————————————————————————

**Narcissa Black:**

Molly, We need to catch up and we need something to throw the kids off the scent. They’re getting too suspicious.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes, I believe we do. What have you told them?

**Narcissa Black:**

Nothing about Draco and Harry. I was very vague about the wedding. I mentioned that we decided on the atrium. Talked about flowers. That went completely over his head. Dogwood blossoms delivered by portkey and such.

**Molly Weasley:**

Oh that’s GOOD. Al is a little less forgiving. I have told Albus that I’ve taken a “vow of secrecy”.

**Narcissa Black:**

I may have mentioned that we’re opening the SW wing for guests and that the staff is a little stressed over it. Of course that is all true. I would not lie to my Grandson. I may have just let his imagination go a little wild and think there are Malfoy relatives invited. There really aren’t any Malfoy’s to invite but I just left that hanging out there. The SW wing is quite pretty. Gets the most sun, and was sealed off by the family and hidden with an illusiont charm before the first war. It’s light and airy. I thought it would be perfect for this occasion. No bad memories in that wing. All the guests will have a suite to prepare and repose.

**Molly Weasley:**

That does sound nice. I had no problem lying about the secrecy vow. I think I also told him to have a glass of wine and chill out.

**Narcissa Black:**

Good.

**Molly Weasley:**

They really are anxious about what their fathers are up to. I guess they have a right to be suspicious considering the history. Poor things have let their minds run a little screwy.

**Narcissa Black:**

Are you up to date concerning what they’re actually doing?

**Molly Weasley:**

I know the basics about the cottage plan. I’m trying not to be involved in it.Keeping my time allocated between work here at Hogwarts, Home and the Wedding. I do think it’s typical Harry extravagance, but I can’t say I don’t approve. It will be a grand gesture, but the boys will be pretty much set up with exactly what they need for their future.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’m glad you’ve been brought up to date with the cottage plan. Draco has described the property and it sounds wonderful.

**Molly Weasley:**

It is. Harry has been living there alone with the kids all gone. It’s a bit much for one person. The cottage will be good fit for the boys in the long run.

**Narcissa Black:**

I don’t want to waste too much of your time, are you available now?

**Molly Weasley:**

In my office, no classes today so this is good. Paperwork can wait.

**Narcissa Black:**

We need another diversion to get the kids off our backs.

**Molly Weasley:**

We’ll come up with something.

**Narcissa Black:**

Let’s do some wedding work while we think about it.

**Molly Weasley:**

I swear this chat setup has been a life saver.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’m not going to lie, I don’t think I could do this without it. I mean Owls. Really? What were we thinking?

**Molly Weasley:**

Hermione was very happy to set it up for us.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’ll have to admit that it was a little disconcerting to have the Minister come into my study and crawl under my desk to set this up.

**Molly Weasley:**

You should see what it’s like when she gets to the Burrow with Arthur. The woman is definitely not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Especially when it comes to all these computer and telephone things.

**Narcissa Black:**

Draco has set up a (sell?) telefone for me. It’s quite convenient but a little difficult to handle with my nails. I do fear we’re going to get to a point where we don’t communicate in person anymore, but that’s how things look to be heading. At least it’s efficient.

**Molly Weasley:**

Efficient it is. True story. We have an elf on staff here at Hogwarts that has a telephone.

**Narcissa Black:**

No, Seriously? And is that how you spell it?

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes and Yes. The student’s have fixed it so he can just talk into it and it writes what he says to the recipient. The kids say it automatically corrects what he says so the translation looks odd but they’re working on that issue. The elf is actually very accomplished. Works with the history professors.

**Narcissa Black:**

Fascinating.

**Molly Weasley:**

Alright back to the wedding. We’ve already decided on flowers. Decided on location. Menu is decided. I think the atrium will be beautiful. That view! You’ve chosen linens, flatware and china for the reception.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’d like you to look at them.

**Molly Weasley:**

I can do that, but I really trust your judgment.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’d still like you to take a look. I’ve chosen an unadorned white china, silver service and flatware from a collection the Muggles would call “Art Deco”. Glassware is a crystal from the same era with a cut geometric design.

**Molly Weasley:**

Well that sounds fine, why do I need to see it? 

**Narcissa Black:**

I may have gone overboard trying to make it too understated.

**Molly Weasley:**

I’m sure it’s fine. I will take a look just because I’m curious. I’ll pop over Friday?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, that would be good. I appreciate it.

**Molly Weasley:**

The Burrow dinner will be a far cry from the manor. Do you want to see my place settings?

**Narcissa Black:**

They’re going to be just perfect whatever they are I’m sure. This is not a competition. Will your boys really do fireworks?

**Molly Weasley:**

Oh yes, that’s a given. They’ll probably break out brooms at some point as well.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’m excited for this. The boys are expecting a whole weekend of boredom and stuffiness. This will break the pattern. Honestly I’ve not done something like this before.

**Molly Weasley:**

We still have to figure out the transport. They’ll all arrive at the Manor, settle in to rooms and then what, floo?

**Narcissa Black:**

For the most part I think floo. However, Draco does have Portkey privileges so we can do that for the boys. That way they won’t know where they’re headed until they’ve arrived.

**Molly Weasley:**

Arthur can use his license to make PK’s for the evening return to the Manor. He needs a wedding job.

**Narcissa Black:**

That will be good. But he does already have the officiant responsibility?

**Molly Weasley:**

Cake! For the main reception. We have to talk with Harry.

**Narcissa Black:**

Will Harry will be angry if we don’t ask him do it? I do know a wonderful patisserie that could handle it.

**Molly Weasley:**

We have to give him first opportunity, I don’t think he’d be angry, but a more than a little disappointed. Did you see the one he did for James and Edward?

**Narcissa Black:**

Did he really make that cake? I can’t imagine how he learned to do that.

**Molly Weasley:**

He came to me like that as a child. The boy can bake. I think Al would actually be disappointed if it’s not a cake from Harry. He does all the kids birthdays and special occasions. We’ll have to ask. It may be too much for him with all the other things going on but let’s give him the choice.

**Narcissa Black:**

The cake for James and Edward, I do remember it was very pretty.

**Molly Weasley:**

The decorations were white chocolate leaves that he made using actual leaves from a camellia bush from our garden.

**Narcissa Black:**

I didn’t know.

**Molly Weasley:**

He will probably do something similar. Sometimes he uses sugar pearls and dragées, and if it’s a birthday he gets colorful.

**Narcissa Black:**

We should ask soon.

**Molly Weasley:**

I’ll contact him. Wedding party. Do we have the final list?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes we do. Oh, I think I have the perfect distraction!

**Molly Weasley:**

What would that be?

**Narcissa Black:**

Pansy Parkinson.

**Molly Weasley:**

?

**Narcissa Black:**

There are measurements to be taken.

**Molly Weasley:**

Oh, we can ask her to bring a thousand fabric samples and just throw them over people while taking measurements. All at random. It’s the perfect ruse. Don’t tell them what she’s actually designed. Just allude to random fabrics.

**Narcissa Black:**

Oh yes, that’s good. She will do it.

**Molly Weasley:**

Maybe lay some big jewelry items off to the side and not say anything about them.

**Narcissa Black:**

Tiaras, brooches, monstrosities of all sizes. I can provide. Yes I’ll contact Pansy today.

**Molly Weasley:**

Who’s on our final list?

**Narcissa Black:**

Albus and Scorpius, Draco and Harry for the bond ceremony. James and Edward are standing for the main ceremony. Rose and Hugo for the wizards blessing. Louis(?) Weasley for presentation of rings.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes, Louis.Too much?

**Narcissa Black:**

I don’t think so. The bond ceremony happens in the garden, then the Fathers will escort the Boys to the atrium. Ceremony. Wizards blessing. Ring presentation. They wanted to include Louis.

**Molly Weasley:**

Well Louis is kind of the family sprite. His ring presentation will be quite heartfelt, stunning to a fault and graceful. Louis is sharp as a tack and takes no prisoners. His part will be brief, but executed to perfection.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’ll contact Pansy and explain the new plan. She’ll go along with our diversion.

**Molly Weasley:**

It will take the pressure off a little.

**Narcissa Black:**

Oh and Arthur.

**Molly Weasley:**

What?

**Narcissa Black:**

Arthur is confirmed as officiant? Did the boys ask him?

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes they did and I forgot about that. There were plenty of tears. Arthur is so proud to have been asked. Also this makes it much easier for me to get him into a new suit.

**Narcissa Black:**

So that’s a yes?

**Molly Weasley:**

I was more than a little skeptical when you said it would be Muggle suits and attire.

**Narcissa Black:**

That’s what Pansy has planned. Although now we’ll ask her to give them the impression that it’s all formal robes and uncomfortable shoes. They won’t see the actual outfits until the morning of the wedding.

**Molly Weasley:**

Sign of the times I suppose.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’m enjoying this more than you know. Robes are outdated and unattractive. They serve no functional purpose. No better than a topcoat or a smart jacket. This is also why we’ve hired Pansy she’s fantastic.

**Molly Weasley:**

I think a sherry with Minerva may be in order.

**Narcissa Black:**

Alright Molly, I think we’re caught up for the moment. It’s been a pleasure. Give my regards to Minerva.

**Molly Weasley:**

Absolutely. And let me know about Pansy.

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, I should know soon. The kids will be in a frenzy over fashion issues. So if they get to you before me you know why. Have a good evening.

**Molly Weasley:**

You as well.

——————————————————————————

**Narcissa Black:**

Ginerva, I do believe your Mother may have softened on her opinion concerning traditional robes for the wedding. It’s also possible I may have strong armed her. Pansy Parkinson has already designed for the wedding party. She only really needs measurements.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

Oh that’s fantastic. Pansy is also doing my outfits for the wedding and the luncheon.

**Narcissa Black:**

We’re going to make the kids all believe it’s a traditional robes event. We needed a diversion. The young men are getting suspicious.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

They are suspicious about everything. It’s not without good reason.

**Narcissa Black:**

True. I just thought you would like to know. We are going to ask Pansy to put on a show of fabrics and jewels to throw them off.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

I do find this quite amusing. I don’t remember my Mother conspiring quite like this before.

**Narcissa Black:**

Ginevra, may I ask. Are you upset with your Mother and I for taking this on? We would love to have your input.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

Oh god. No. I’m not upset at all. I’m grateful. I think the biggest problem I have is that you call me _Ginevra_. I bristle every time I see it.

**Narcissa Black:**

Alright then. I’ll work on that. Is there anything else? This is your Sons wedding after all.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

I’m going to be straight with you. I’m the head coach for a quidditch team. I write about sports and live in Scotland. Right now that takes up pretty much my every waking minute. My husband and I purchased a monstrosity and in my “spare” time I’m removing muggle 1970’s wall to wall carpet from hardwood floors. I’m determined to have this place presentable for the holidays. Quite frankly, I have little to no interest in weddings, receptions or fashion (I just trust Pansy). I can’t begin to explain the struggle it was just to coordinate a luncheon. When I say I’m grateful I truly mean it. I love the boys with everything I have, but a wedding is so over my head. That has always been my Mothers area of expertise. Even Harry is better at these things than me!

**Narcissa Black:**

Thank you for your candor. I get a better idea of where you’re coming from. I was concerned you would be annoyed with your Mother and I.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

After the luncheon I’ll be helping Mum with her night before dinner. She’s a real pro at this, but it certainly isn’t something she can handle on her own, especially with her job at Hogwarts. I’ve enlisted my quidditch team to help with the set up. My Sister-in-Law, Fleur is a real asset, she’ll be assisting as well so it should go smoothly.

**Narcissa Black:**

That’s good to know.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

Do you have all the help that you need?

**Narcissa Black:**

Trust me. I have all the help necessary, but, I would still like you both to come by before so we can make last minute changes if needed. It should be mostly complete two days prior to the Wedding.

**Ginevra Weasley-Linder:**

We can do that, and it will be nice to see beforehand without all the guests. From what I know I’m convinced that it’s going to be very handsome.

**Narcissa Black:**

That’s what I’m tying for. I think the boys will be pleasantly surprised. I’m also enjoying driving them a little foamy in the meantime.

**Ginny Weasley-Linder:**

Yes, me too.

**Narcissa Black:**

Well I’d better go now If I’m going to contact Ms. Parkinson today.

**Ginny Weasley-Linder:**

Alright. I’m glad we had this chat.

**Narcissa Black:**

Have a wonderful evening.

**Ginny Weasley-Linder:**

You as well. Goodnight.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for this week. See you next weekend. Stay Positive.


	9. WHAT ARE THEY HIDING!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeeter Jr. and The Prophet Fail Again.

The Daily Prophet

**THE POTTER-MALFOY NUPTIALS: WHAT ARE THEY HIDING!?**

_By Keeta Skeeter_

When our intrepid team was tipped off to a huge event concerning the Potter-Malfoy families at the exclusive Clove Club, we of course RUSHED TO THE SCENE!

Our honored publication was unfortunately met at the entrance to the Club by the Manager and - Ministry Officials including Minister of Magic Hermione Granger-Weasley!

We were brushed off as the Minister used HARSH WORDS and advised us that what was taking place inside was a " _Private Event"_ and that the restaurant was otherwise CLOSED TO ALL PATRONS!

How RUDE!

When we advised both the Manager and Ministry officials that Our Readers deserve to know about the event, we were told again that the event is being covered exclusively by another publication! Again, RUDE!

Our Readers deserve better treatment than this!

Our photographers attempted to do their JOB only to find that the Clove Club had been charmed so that no view of the event was available through the open windows. Even from across the street. Film in our crews cameras actually disintegrated! We were not even able to photograph the Minister outside of the venue.

Of course our team re-loaded and waited for the event to conclude so we could at the very least provide our readers with photographs of the attendees exiting the venue. We waited until 22:00 only to be informed by Management that the event had concluded _several hours_ earlier. AGAIN - HOW RUDE!

Is the Clove Club equipped with a floo or perhaps even an apparition room? We have a right to know!

Our informant showed up at our offices covered in boils! We sent her immediately to St. Mungo’s for treatment where she was informed that the “consequences charm” she agreed to in a confidentiality agreement meant the the condition cannot be reversed for at least 18 days!

WHAT ARE THEY HIDING?????

If the Potter and Malfoy families have taken these measures to avoid the Legitimate Wizarding Press we MUST question their motives!

We have reached out to the Potter and Malfoy families for comment with no response! We have not even received a profanity laden reply from Draco Malfoy's assistant Sean McAllroy.

Post your thoughts in the comments!

—————————————

**_@coffeecup 8:08_ **

You would think that whole “covered in boils” thing would let you know that the kids aren’t interested in providing photographs or interviews?

—————————————

**_@Redsnark 8:14_ **

OUCH

—————————————

**_@Saffron 8:18_ **

OUCH INDEED I’ve heard boils are a signature “consequence” of the minister.

—————————————

**_@Redsnark 8:20_ **

RE: Saffron

I’d venture to say that Minister Granger-Weasley wrote that agreement.

—————————————

**_@Saffron 8:30_ **

@Redsnark

Sounds about right.

—————————————

**@Kesniton LMP 8:34**

Of course you “RUSHED TO THE SCENE”. Like it was a (Auto- _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_ broom wreck.

—————————————

**@malfoylvr 8:40**

@ Kesniton LMP

Meh. I would expect more actual news from a broom wreck.

—————————————

**_@Saffron 8:43_ **

@malfoylvr

But then is the prophet actually “Honored”? They keep using that. I can’t find any evidence to it ever being honored for anything, ever.

—————————————

**@Freebrd425 8:48**

Help me out KEETers.What was the count for Minister in the last election? What was that again? 96% Granger-Weasley, 4% Kneasel? Oh That’s Right! Your consequences have consequences.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET ARTICLE ARE NOW CLOSED.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**_Draco:_ **

Profit = Your turn

**Harry:**

On it

——————————————————————————

**_As our readers know: The Daily Prophet is obligated by Wizengamot law and previous settlements to immediately publish replies and opinions from both the Potter and Malfoy-Black families (with appropriate redactions) and without comment from the public or publisher._ **

**OPINION:**

**WHAT ARE THEY HIDING AT THE DAILY PROFIT** (sic) **!?**

_By Harry J. Potter_

In regards to the recent article titled: “THE POTTER-MALFOY NUPTIALS: WHAT ARE THEY HIDING!?” I would like to clarify some of the finer details!

1\. Yesterday our families gathered together for a private lunch to celebrate the upcoming wedding of our sons. Read all about it in ( _Redaction: ANOTHER PUBLICATION)_ this morning! This Profit(sic) article isn’t remotely about anything of substance, even the headline is wrong.

2\. ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)._

3\. The Profit(sic) apparently sent a mole (hired as kitchen staff) to the restaurant. She signed a confidentiality agreement concerning the event. The agreement was written directly by the Minister of Magic. The agreement contains language explaining that there are _consequences_ for breaching the agreement. RUDE!

4\. Apparently your mole broke out in boils and was summarily fired from her position as dishwasher. Again, _consequences_. Your mole should consider herself fortunate that the _consequences_ only last for 18 days. I believe they could have been permanent. It’s true there are no **_known_** Mediwitch treatments for Hemoines _**consequences**_.

5\. We would like to thank the Management and staff of the Clove Club for their prompt action and assistance.

6\. ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)._

7\. Don’t ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_ with the ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_ Minister of Magic! She knows consequences. She knows more about magic than you do. She is brutal. I know from personal experience what it’s like to be on her bad side. Trust me, NOBODY wants to be on the bad side of Hermione Granger-Weasley (it’s also one of the reasons we love her so much)!

8\. Get your hyphenation correct the boys are to be known as Malfoy-Potter. HOW RUDE!

9\. AGAIN ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_ PROFIT(sic) You’ve got nothing.

_Harry James Potter_

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET **_UNSOLICITED_** OPINION ARE NOT AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**Ron:**

LOL

**Harry:**

I know, but I couldn’t help it.

**Ron:**

Boils. You remember that time she used a goiter?

**Harry:**

I forgot about that one!

**Ron:**

Moine was telling me about this. Her “consequences alert” went off before the first boil emerged. She had a great time fending off the reporters. Disintegrating the film was a George idea.

**Harry:**

We didn’t know any of this was going on outside. They just told us about the dishwasher after the fact.

**Ron:**

Should we make a pint at the Leaky a new tradition for Profit op-ed’s?

**Harry:**

I like this idea.

**Ron:**

George is coming too

**Harry:**

Awesome. See you in say 15 minutes?

**Ron:**

Yep. Bringing Draco?

**Harry:**

:( he’s in Wales.

**Ron:**

Okay see you in a few.

——————————————————————————

**_Draco:_ **

Good job!

**Harry:**

Thanks! Hey I’m at the Leaky with Ron and George. Care to join us Mr. Portkey???

**_Draco:_ **

Hmmmmm let’s see. Paperwork about the properties of Wagonswheel Bark or Leaky? . . . . . .

**_Draco:_ **

. . . . . .be there in 10.

**Harry:**

!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more coming later today.


	10. A Nuptials Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna writes about the luncheon

THE QUIBBLER

**_Special Fashion Edition!_ **

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Yesterday was a super special event.

A traditional luncheon in honor of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter was held at The Clove Club in London.

The luncheon was planned by Ginny Weasley-Linder and I must say, not a single detail was left untouched.

Guests arrived to a reception room via Portkeys provided by Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy’s Portkey talents are impressive. He really should teach a class to the Ministry. Smooth sailing.

Staff at Clove Club escorted guests to the luncheon. The room is stunning. Light and airy. Round polished teak tables were adorned with crisp linens, bowls of floating peony blossoms and a beautiful charger with nameplate for each guest. The combination of the soft polished teak with periwinkle blue upholstery makes this space visually special. The restaurant is intimate without being crowded and dark.

Every guest arrived looking smart. . .Albus and Scorpius in matching jumpers provided by Professor Molly Weasley in a light grey (nearly silver) of the softest cashmere. Professor Weasley is known throughout the Wizarding community for the craft of knitting, but I must say that for this occasion she really outdid even herself. At first glance the jumpers would read as “heavy”, but in reality so soft and light.

Ginny and Jerome Weasley-Linder were at the venue to greet guests looking super. Ginny in a bronze brocade top and black trouser ensemble by our favorite designer Pansy Parkinson. Jerry looked super handsome in a navy blue suit with pink shirt and striking yellow necktie.

Harry wore black muggle suit with gold piping, black shirt (not vested) and a green ascot. A peony blossom attached to his lapel (courtesy of the flower arrangements) set off the bespoke outfit.

Draco wore a crystal blue muggle suit that complimented his hair and eyes. The outfit also gave a little levity to the occasion when, upon Draco’s arrival, Scorpius Malfoy became speechless. A rare occasion for sure.

Professor Molly Weasley was lovely in a golden leaf patterned silk jaquard suit again by Pansy Parkinson. All were thrilled that Arthur Weasley was able to attend in a jaunty taupe suit with a classic mustard and blue paisley necktie.

Narcissa Malfoy-Black arrived in the splendor of a bespoke silk wrap dress in a striking autumn bronze. She was accompanied by Mr. Blaise Zabini, who was dashing in deep purple suit with silver lining and peridot accessories.

Also in attendance were Scorpius’ Godmother (myself) and my Husband, Albus’ Godfather, Professor Neville of Hogwarts who looked resplendent in a dark green sharkskin suit and deep lavender turtleneck.

The guests were treated to a 14 course tasting menu of beautifully pretentious (and tasty) offerings accompanied with ambient tea and wine pairings selected by Isaac McHale.

If this sounds all very stuffy it most certainly was not. Chef McHale was in attendance for the entirety of the luncheon and guided/explained each dish and beverage pairing. His delightful sense of humor combined with a serious devotion to the craft of the kitchen put skeptical guests at ease very quickly.

Each dish was a beautiful and simplistic in presentation. The freshness and flavors accompanied with the chosen beverage was a great achievement. When Professor Molly Weasley and Narcissa Black-Malfoy approve of your culinary skills you’ve accomplished much more than an award from a publication.

There were several speeches and many toasts over the flow of the afternoon. Mostly a lot of good natured banter, with one exception. Draco Malfoy read a letter written for this occasion from Astoria Malfoy. Astoria (Scorpius’ Mother) passed away after a long battle with a hereditary blood condition when Scorpius was only 13 years. She had the foresight to put into prose her thoughts and hopes for her son. Heartfelt and bittersweet words from a passionate and compassionate Mother were a perfect note at the conclusion of the luncheon.

Comments:

—————————————

**@Kesniton LMP 6:35**

All that and no mention of what Luna Lovegood-Longbottom wore to the event?

—————————————

**_@Nev Lovegood-Longottom_ 6:50**

RE: @Kesniton LMP

I am happy to report that my lovely Luna attended the event in a striking yellow sundress adorned with red poppies for the occasion. The dress was accompanied with a delicate azure blue crystal necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was put into a beautiful chignon courtesy of our sons Danika and Gareth. I will say she was STUNNING, but she always is.

—————————————

**@Freebrd425 6:42**

Help I need coffee it’s too early

—————————————

**_@coffeecup_ 6:48**

RE: @Freebrd425

It’s never too early for a Luna update.

—————————————

**_@coffeecup_ 6:50**

RE: @coffeecup

True. Legend.

—————————————

**@Redsnark 6:38**

This comment was removed by the administrator for Terms of Service Violation.

—————————————

**_@Milk Snake Observer_ 6:42**

RE: @Redsnark

Isn’t that a given? We can speculate all we want.

—————————————

**_@coffeecup_ 6:50**

RE: @Redsnark

This comment was removed by the administrator for Terms of Service Violation.

—————————————

**@Luna Lovegood-Longbottom**

RE: @Redsnark, RE: coffeecup

Please refrain from personal attacks Read our Terms of Service Agreement. One more violation and a user may be banned from this forum at my personal discretion. And swearing, I don’t like swearing.

Comments are now closed for this article. - Luna

—————————————

Owl post to :

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school.**

Dear Luna,

We all wanted to take a moment to thank you for the wonderful coverage you are providing to your readers. It is truly a breath of fresh air. We also like the angle on this. “Special Fashion Edition”!

Dear Auntie Luna, It was so much fun to see you at the luncheon. We are looking forward to seeing our interview. Please keep the art tables handy because they may be needed soon ;)- **Al and Scorp**

Luna, My friend, It’s not often that we see something printed that doesn’t contain either “Scandal!” or “Shocking!” In the headline. Our luncheon was a special afternoon and I’m so glad you could both attend. - **Ginny**

Luna, we don’t deserve you.- **Draco**

I’d normally just copy what Draco said, but I want you to know again how much we appreciate it. We all truly enjoy seeing something in print that isn’t some dumb made up junk.- **Harry**

The article was very nice have a great day.- **Jerry**

Luna: Please accept the attached gift as a token of our appreciation. - **All**

—————————————

Owl post to :

Ginny and Jerry Weasley-Linder

Glenborrodale,

Highland

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

.

Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

.

Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

 **_Please Forward to_ ** **Wales Apothecary (Ddraig fferyllfa)** **_If not in residence._ **

Dear All,

It was my pleasure!

Thank you so much for wonderful earrings and matching brooch. I LOVE the sparkles!. The turnip theme will go perfectly with my outfit for the wedding!

Love,

Luna

—————————————

“Luna Loves the sparkles”

“That makes me happy. I told you I had the perfect gift!

“Where on earth did you find turnip themed jewelry!? And how did you just happen to have something like that on hand??”

“Custom from a jeweler in Paris that Mother recommended. I drew out the design and owled it.”

“How did you do that so quick?”

“I had it done a while ago, they’ve been sitting at the penthouse for a while. I knew we’d have an occasion to gift it.”

“Of course.”

“It was in my gift closets! I’m never not prepared. You, Mother and the kids practically have their own wing!”

“Of course. Gift Closets. Well I guess all that matters is that she loves them. You always know the right thing. I would have sent cupcakes.”

“Mmmmm, cupcakes.”

“Triple chocolate with almond paste filling?”

“Yes please.”

“I’m on it!”

—————————————

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

Did you guys just send my Wife actual diamonds and sapphires?

**Harry:**

Maybe

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

SIGH

**Harry:**

Those turnip earrings are going to look perfect with her dress for the wedding. She said so herself!

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

Draco?

**Harry:**

Yes. He designed it!

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

You know I love you guys but this is a little much.

**Harry:**

Nev! Do I need to remind you that your Wife is Luna Lovegood-Longbottom?

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

You guys spoil her.

**Harry:**

You can’t SPOIL Luna. She deserves all the pretty things. ALL OF THEM.

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

You know I’m going to spend the entire wedding making sure she doesn’t loose an earring?

**Harry:**

Naw, don’t do that. Talk to Pansy! If you’re really worried about it she has a jewelry retention charm.

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

Of course she does. Why on earth didn’t you tell me about this spell before?

**Harry:**

Because I didn’t think you were concerned about loosing an earring?

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

SIGH

**Harry:**

You’ve just got to remember this is our Family. . . and Luna . . .and Draco . . .and . . .Luna! . . . and we all love you both and the kids so much and yeah we go overboard, but Luna doesn’t care about that kind of stuff either. And . . .Turnips, Nev . . .TURNIPS! It’s PERFECT. I helped wrap the package myself. You can’t deny the turnips are brilliant.

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

I suppose I should be used to this by now, but no.

**Harry:**

You are never going to be able to get us to not do this kind of thing, especially not Draco, so yes, you should at least try to be used to it and SURRENDER! What part of the past 20+ years has made you think that we’ll change our ways?

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

But really, Harry, diamonds. Bloody diamonds and sapphires!

**Harry:**

You of all people know for a fact that your Wife doesn’t GAF about any of that. She cherishes the bracelet of braided Wiggentree leaves that you made more than any fucking jewelry we could give her. She prefers the necklace that Gareth and Danika made out of play-dough more than anything.

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

Yeah, I know!

**Harry:**

Also, If you thought for a second that Draco would have something made with muggle rhinestones you’ve lost your mind. Besides, those earrings are awesome, and I’m jealous of the turnip brooch. I want one!

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

I’ll let it go. THIS time, Mr.

**Harry:**

Please do. Love You Nev.

**Neville Lovegood-Longbottom:**

Love You Back Bye.

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today!


	11. An Inquiry to the Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally contacts Gringotts.

Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

I hope this letter finds you well.

As you know I have been reluctant to accept the inheritance you’ve mentioned over the years. My concerns have changed over time. Initially it was concern over the politics behind it. I value my privacy and have little interest in political endeavors.

Circumstances at this time have made me reconsider.

I wish to take the Black property at Grimmauld out of stasis and remodel. I would also like to take Potter Manor out of stasis temporarily while I work on the Black property.

In addition, I would like to start arrangements to transfer Potter Cottage to my Son, Albus and his betrothed Scorpius Malfoy on the event of their marriage. There is much to be arranged so time is of the essence.

You have explained the process in the past, so I guess I just need to make an appointment with you to perform the ritual and be done with it?

I would also really appreciate it if you would not address me with additional names.

The owl delivering this post is Mr. Jordan. She is our beloved family owl. Do NOT under any circumstances deprive her of treats. She prefers biscotti to those dried rat pellets.

Please advise.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded in this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_The addressee may permit another individual (including solicitors, up to 5 incidents) to view this parchment by providing a point charm and reciting the code “Chamomile”._

_This individual parchment cannot be copied or read by another individual without the authorized incantation. A reproduction of this correspondence is filed at Gringotts London under the supervision of your personal representative Mr. Liogel_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are more than happy to fulfill your request to accept your inheritances. This can be accomplished posthaste.

We will assemble the overseers of the inheritance. If convenient, we can accomplish this tomorrow morning beginning at 8:am. One personal witness is required. Please notify us in advance of your choice of a witness so paperwork can be prepared in advance.

You may also bring Family members if you wish, however we would recommend limiting the attendance to around 10-15 persons as the space is limited. If more attendees are required we would need to open the ceremony to the public venue, and we believe your intention is to keep said ceremony as private as possible.

Also please know that the ceremony includes a traditional blood drop on parchment to complete each acceptance.

On a personal note, I would like to congratulate you on making this decision as I do believe you will be pleasantly surprised with the result.

We are returning your owl with a return post that contains a blank parchment. We did however give the owl several dried bread treats that were cinnamon based.The owl seemed to enjoy.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Don’t. Kill. Me.

**_Draco:_ **

What did you do Potter.

**Harry:**

Can you take tomorrow off?

**_Draco:_ **

This better be important. SPILL.

**Harry:**

I miss you?

**_Draco:_ **

I miss you too, but don’t ask me to take a day off for that. Come on, fess up. What. did. you. do???

**Harry:**

I contacted Gringotts about the inheritance and they want to do the ritual/ceremony thingy TOMORROW MORNING.

**_Draco:_ **

Wow that was fast.

**Harry:**

Well we do need to do it pretty quick anyhow so I can get started on the Cottage. I need you to be my witness and I need you there with me PLEASE. And I need to let them know in advance for the paperwork. I’m sorry this is so last minute. I didn’t know they’d do it so quickly!

**_Draco:_ **

I’ll be there. What time.

**Harry:**

I love you.

**_Draco:_ **

I know that Potter. What time?

**Harry:**

I love you.

**_Draco:_ **

You said that. What time?

**Harry:**

8AM

**_Draco:_ **

You’re buying coffee. The good stuff.

**Harry:**

Meet me at the WWW at 7:30 and we’ll walk over to the bank from there?

**_Draco:_ **

OK, I’ll let them know here that I’ll be gone tomorrow.

**Harry:**

Spend the night at the cottage?

**_Draco:_ **

Yeah I suppose that makes sense. Truth - I could use a break.

**Harry:**

YES!!

**_Draco:_ **

Are you nervous?

**Harry:**

Terrified.

**_Draco:_ **

Don’t be. This is a good thing. It’s your heritage.

**Harry:**

Those goblins know something are not being very forthcoming.

**_Draco:_ **

Yeah they’re evasive. It’s their job.

**Harry:**

I suppose.

**_Draco:_ **

I wouldn’t get all that stressed out over it. It’s going to be fine.

**Harry:**

OK I’ll try.

**_Draco:_ **

BTW, I love you back.

**Harry:**

I love you more.

**_Draco:_ **

impossible.

**Harry:**

OK I’d better get going. I’m not going to say anything about this to the family yet so don’t say anything about it to Ron and George.

**_Draco:_ **

OK. We’ll just say we just have something to take care of at the bank. It’s not like that’s not a normal thing for us.

**Harry:**

Sounds like a plan. OK I’ll see you at the weeezzezuz at 7:30AM

**_Draco:_ **

Bye for now.

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

8 AM tomorrow will be acceptable.

My witness will be Mr. Draco L. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy will be the only attendee. I am keeping this as private as possible for the immediate future. Depending on the outcome I will decide what to do with the information as I do not want to overcomplicate the process.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

Dear Mr. Potter,

Appointment confirmed.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

**_SECURE MESSAGES BETWEEN : MR L. MR. G._ **

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

**Mr. L:**

Get this: Potter acceptance. Tomorrow 8AM.

**Mr. G:**

Do not joke.

**Mr. L:**

No Joke. And also get this: He’s bringing Malfoy as his witness.

**Mr. G:**

I don’t even know what to say to that.

**Mr. L:**

Me either. We need to assemble the teams. And Quick.

**Mr. G:**

Who do we need? I’ll get started.

**Mr. L:**

India and Pakistan, Real Estate Branches

**Mr. G:**

Alright.

**Mr. L:**

Iceland: Reykjavik, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. L:**

U.S. New York, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. G:**

Oh dear.

**Mr. L:**

U.S. Seattle, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. L:**

Switzerland, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. L:**

Norway, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. L:**

France, Real Estate Branch

**Mr. G:**

OUCH. I’ll get on those US branches first. The Portkeys are complicated.

**Mr. L:**

Not so fast.

**Mr. G:**

You’ve got to be kidding me. I’ve heard rumors but?

**Mr. L:**

It’s not rumors. We need Vault representatives for each of those locations as well.

**Mr. G:**

We’re going to need to open up the big room.

**Mr. L:**

We’re going to avoid that. He’s not bringing family, just Malfoy.

**Mr. G:**

Odd?

**Mr. L:**

It’s Potter.

**Mr. G:**

True.

**Mr. L:**

Wants to keep it under wraps.

**Mr. G:**

Got it.

**Mr. L:**

UK Vault and Real Estate Reps too.

**Mr. G:**

Which Vaults then.

**Mr. L:**

You ready?

**Mr. G:**

Yes.

**Mr. L:**

Titles are: Potter. Black. Prince. Stinchcombe. And get this: Peverell.

**Mr. G:**

Merlin.

**Mr. L:**

ALL Vaults and Properties.

**Mr. G:**

Are you sure?

**Mr. L:**

I’ve been working this account for over 50 years. I’m sure.

**Mr. G:**

Merlin.

**Mr. L:**

I know. Take a calming draught.

**Mr. G:**

Does he know?

**Mr. L:**

No, absolutely no. I’ve been forbidden to disclose without the inheritance and Lordship acceptance tests. I’ve been begging him to do this for years. We’ve not a lot of time. Let’s go.

**Mr. G:**

On it.

**Mr. L:**

KEEP THIS QUIET.

**Mr. G:**

Yes Sir.

**Mr. L:**

Drinks on me at the Buzzard tonight. Drinks on Gringotts for the whole crew at the Goblins Nest Tomorrow.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SECURE MESSAGES BETWEEN : MR L. MR. G._ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
> One more chapter a little later today.


	12. TRICKED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Harry has a meltdown!  
> The game changes.  
> Actually the game changes quite a lot.

**Harry:**

**WHAT THE HOLY FUCK HAVE I DONE !!!???**

**_Draco:_ **

Calm down.

**Harry:**

I CAN’T BREATHE.

**_Draco:_ **

Harry, it’s fine.

**Harry:**

Why did you just leave like that!?

**_Draco:_ **

Emergency at the apothecary. I won’t be too long I promise.

**Harry:**

This is INSANE.

**_Draco:_ **

I’ll admit it’s a little overwhelming. That’s for sure. But hey look on the bright side, you were wrong about Hadrian!

**Harry:**

This changes everything. And really Heraald isn’t much better! It’s harder to write! And to top it off my name now looks like a fucking LAWFIRM!

**_Draco:_ **

It does kinda put a cog in the wheels.

**Harry:**

What in the actual fuck. Do you believe this?

**_Draco:_ **

I’m also a little dumbfounded. But seriously, you didn’t know at all?

**Harry:**

THOSE FUCKING GOBLINS TRICKED ME!

**_Draco:_ **

They did not trick you. They couldn’t tell you.

**Harry:**

28 freaking GOBLINS Draco. They just kept coming. One after another after another. It was like a fucking parade of blood letting.

**_Draco:_ **

Did you see their faces!? That WAS hilarious.

**Harry:**

I think we witnessed goblin bankers having orgasms. EWWWWW.

**_Draco:_ **

Your kinda right. Blech.

**Harry:**

WIZENGAMOT SEATS?????

**_Draco:_ **

I know.

**Harry:**

Exactly what I was trying to avoid!

**_Draco:_ **

They said you don’t have to take them.

**Harry:**

This is my worst nightmare.

**_Draco:_ **

You can designate them to whomever you want.

**Harry:**

Do YOU want a seat on the Wizengamot?

**_Draco:_ **

Sure why not.

**Harry:**

REALLY?

**_Draco:_ **

Harry, I hate to break it to you, but those seats can make a lot of good things happen.

**Harry:**

Do you really think so? With all those old freaking wizards stuck in the 1400’s? Nothing ever changes with those assholes!

**_Draco:_ **

My point exactly.

**Harry:**

What do you mean?

**_Draco:_ **

How much do you know about the Wizengamot? How much do you remember about today for that matter?

**Harry:**

Not much really. They just kept listing shit off. Over and Over and Over. Seats This. Title That. Vault There. And There. Oh and hey since we’re at it let’s just throw in a few manors, houses, a lodge and oh . . .here’s another Wizengamot Seat!Look what I found over here it’s a VAULT with another billion galleons!! It just didn’t stop!

**_Draco:_ **

LOL HARRY

**Harry:**

What a nightmare. 15 HOURS! I thought we’d be out of there by 10am tops. Those fucking sneaky sneak goblins!

**_Draco:_ **

I know, but Harry do you understand what this means?

**Harry:**

No. I’m not sure I want to!

**_Draco:_ **

38 seats Potter.

**Harry:**

They’re going to write that overview. I told them not to tell me about the galleons. I’m going to have to hire a team of people to manage this shit.

**_Draco:_ **

You can afford it.

**Harry:**

So I hear!

**_Draco:_ **

And we know the best people for that management. 38 Seats Potter. I’m going to explain something to you and I want you to stay calm and don’t freak out. I’m bringing you a calming draught from my office.

**Harry:**

Bring me a Blood replenishing potion! Did you SEE all the fucking blood they took from me??? Poke after Poke after Poke and one of those jerks tried to slice my hand!

**_Draco:_ **

Harry. You control the Wizengamot.

**Harry:**

What?

**_Draco:_ **

You have control over the Wizengamot. You can have all those unjust laws you’re always complaining about changed. And you can have new ones written.

**Harry:**

FUCK.

**_Draco:_ **

YES. FUCK

**Harry:**

Come home to the cottage.

**_Draco:_ **

I will be there soon. I’m just finishing something up.

**Harry:**

We’re going to have to tell the kids!

**_Draco:_ **

Yes, that’s going to have to happen, but you don’t have to tell them everything just yet.

**Harry:**

We’re going to have to tell the Boys about their wedding present. DAMMIT!!!

**_Draco:_ **

Yes that’s probably the right thing to do and maybe for the best anyway.

**Harry:**

Fucking Prophet is going to catch wind of this!

**_Draco:_ **

Hold on. They WILL get the information about the seats and the titles that’s public records. That may be published soon. We can ask the Goblins how long that can be delayed. You can keep everything about the properties and vaults private.

**Harry:**

How?

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll come up with a solution.And the Goblins will definitely help with that. Let’s make a plan. . . For now just tell the Kids about the plans for the Cottage. Take it a little bit at a time. For now, don’t tell them about the vaults or properties unless absolutely necessary. Call a family meeting later. Tell them a little at a time. Over years if you need to.

**Harry:**

And Gin & Jerry

**_Draco:_ **

Yes that’s a good idea too.

**Harry:**

Your Mum and Blaise.

**_Draco:_ **

Hmmmm. Not Blaise. Not yet anyhow. Mother definitely. She can help with this stuff. She’s been managing the Malfoy properties single handed since Lucius offed himself. We’ll tap into Blaise for your management issue later.

**Harry:**

Okay.

**_Draco:_ **

Ron and Hermione.

**Harry:**

FUCK!!!!!

**_Draco:_ **

I know, it’s going to be an awkward conversation with the Minister.

**Harry:**

SHIT Hermione is definitely going to fucking kill me this time.

**_Draco:_ **

Why?

**Harry:**

She’s been trying to get me to do this for years and I just blew it off. Can you imagine her reaction when she finds out?

**_Draco:_ **

She’ll be happy for you.

**Harry:**

She’s gonna KILL me Draco. Laws! Wizengamot Seats! And you know what’s worse than that? Libraries! You just KNOW every single one of those damned properties is going to have a fucking Library! She’s going to AK me for sure this time!!!!

**_Draco:_ **

Fair Point. Also, exclamation points Potter!!! You ARE going to have to come totally clean with Ron & Hermione. And I mean completely. She’s going to have access to the information anyway. Minister will probably have to have the information filed.

**Harry:**

It’s going to be a bloodbath!

**_Draco:_ **

Plan part 1: Today: Start right now with James and Lily. Tell them about the plan for the cottage. It’s their childhood home too. They need to be on board with it. Tell the boys about the cottage later. Invite them for lunch. Then call a Family meeting to the cottage and tell them about the Titles and Seats. Tell them about your plan for the cottage, the Black Mansion and Potter Manor. Invite them to tour and view on Sunday.

**Harry:**

Burrow and your Mother on Sunday.

**_Draco:_ **

Tour sometime next week then. Pull it out of stasis and tour. You’ve got time to Inform Luna and the Goblins.

**Harry:**

Yeah, Should have thought this through better. I may have to push it back a few days. I'll have to inform the existing Order members and Family, and Luna and oh god we need Kreacher. I’ll owl Minerva. And your Mum and Andromeda, They should be there.

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll figure it out. Don't worry about having to do everything at once. Talk to James and Lily now though. I’ll go.

**Harry:**

No stay here. Please?

**_Draco:_ **

If you want.

**Harry:**

I Do Want. And then come home please. My head is spinning.

**_Draco:_ **

You’ll do fine.

**Harry:**

Inviting them now to the chat.

**_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

Dad? What’s so urgent?

**Harry:**

James can you get Lily in here?

**Ted:**

What’s up?

**Jamie:**

Calling her now.

**Harry:**

It’s kind of important.

**Jamie:**

Dad you’re scaring me.

**Harry:**

No it’s nothing like that.

**_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Harry:**

Hi Lily!

**Lily:**

Hi Dad. Give me a sec. 4am in Perth.

**Harry:**

Oh god honey I’m sorry.

**Lily:**

It’s Okay. Jamie said it was urgent.

**Jamie:**

Dad said it was kinda important.

**Harry:**

It is. By the way, Draco is here.

**_Draco:_ **

Hi Kids.

**Jamie:**

Should I get Al?

**Harry:**

NO! I need to talk to them separately. For now it’s just you three.

**Lily:**

HI Draco! Miss you!

**Ted:**

I’ll just hang in the background if that’s cool.

**Harry:**

Thats fine.

**_Draco:_ **

You’re stalling Harry.

**Harry:**

Okay. So first thing. It’s about my and Draco’s wedding gift for Al & Scorp. You know the place in Oxford is a dump.

**Jamie:**

Smells like mold.

**Ted:**

I’d say it’s more than a dump. Unsanitary! And what’s up with the weird statues?

**Harry:**

So . . . they were going to relocate after the wedding anyway. Back to London for Scorpius job at St. Mungos.

**Lily:**

I like where this is going! That flat is disgusting.

**_Draco:_ **

Rip off the plaster Potter!

**Harry:**

How would you feel if I gave them Potter Cottage?

**Jamie:**

Dad. Really?

**Harry:**

Really. I know it’s a big deal. Take some time to think about it.

**Lily:**

I personally think it’s a fantastic idea. I was worried you’d just sell it at some point.

**Harry:**

I wouldn’t sell it.

**Jamie:**

Dad, Is this what all of the sneaking around has been about? I mean it was even in the Prophet (Nice op-ed’s lately BTW!)

**Harry:**

Kinda

**_Draco:_ **

Yes.

**Ted:**

You’re driving Al and Scorp absolutely BARMY.

**Harry:**

I’ve heard that. We were trying to keep it a secret. Seems like that plan has now backfired.

**Jamie:**

By the way Dad. I’m on board. I think it’s an awesome idea.

**Harry:**

You do? Really? Be honest with me.

**Jamie:**

Really. Think about it. Al is going to be a stay at home dad who works at Hogwarts 2 days a week. The floo has a direct link for Scorpius to St. Mungos already because well you know.

**Harry:**

I forgot about the direct floo link. And then once they’re settled they can relax and get into the routine that Scorpius is worried over.

**Lily:**

OMG Babies. I forgot. Mum’s flipping her wig.

**_Draco:_ **

You should see your Father’s wig. Al and Scorp are planning to start right away. So it will be good to have them settled.

**Harry:**

Well, we think so anyway.

**_Draco:_ **

Harry, they’ve already got the potions. Scorp and I have been brewing at the penthouse lab.

**Harry:**

WHAT???

**_Draco:_ **

Surprise? We started brewing weeks ago? Al may actually be expecting before the wedding?

**Harry:**

Tears Draco. After all of the stress today you finally broke me.

**_Draco:_ **

I’m sorry. They didn’t want to say anything about it.

**Lily:**

So cool that Al can do that.

**_Draco:_ **

I apologize, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t tell your Mother. Let the boys do that. And they’re not going to want to do that until they’re sure.

**Lily:**

Ok

**Jamie:**

Okay. Will not tell Mum. Lips sealed. So Dad where are you going to live? Please tell me not at Draco’s.

**Harry:**

HA. No not at Draco’s. I’m too clumsy. Could you imagine?

**Lily:**

Where will we have Christmas and Samhain?

**Jamie:**

Christmas Day at the burrow, but yeah, what about Christmas Eve Dinner etc?

**Lily:**

We could still do it at the Cottage, but wouldn’t be the same as going to Dads.

**_Draco:_ **

Plaster. Harry.

**Harry:**

Grimmauld Place?

**Ted:**

OMG

**Jamie:**

I thought you said that place was a rat’s nest and a ghouls paradise.

**Lily:**

The creepy black mansion?

**Harry:**

Lily, it’s the Black (as in Black Family) mansion. And actually from the street it’s a London townhouse. It won’t be creepy when I’m finished with it. Draco may want to move out of his penthouse!

**_Draco:_ **

Ha Ha, Nice try Harry.

**Ted:**

That’s pretty cool. My Gran will be stoked.

**Jamie:**

Why?

**Ted:**

Dreaded Aunt Walburga’s place. I’ve heard about the painting. And she says there are mummified house elf heads running up the stairs. Shivers.

**Harry:**

Walburga’s portrait is still there. We couldn’t get rid of her. Also true about the mummified heads. James, what’s your middle name again? It’s the house I inherited from Sirius. Sirius Black. We’re going to open it up maybe next week to get started. But here’s the other thing. It’s historical. The headquarters for the “order of the phoenix” so Luna’s going to document and photograph it. Only the Goblins, Family and order members allowed. The place is heavily warded. It’s part of a muggle townhouse complex, but invisible from the street. Also, going to have to tell the boys about their wedding gift.

**Jamie:**

Yeah Dad. Again, you really didn’t think this one through.

**_Draco:_ **

Hey Kids. I’ll just interject something here. Your Dad has been very busy and today we went to deal with some bank stuff, and got a little bit of a surprise there. He’s been a little preoccupied and stressed out lately.

**Harry:**

The bank stuff is basically good news, Don’t Worry.

**Lily:**

Good.

**_Draco:_ **

Plus, your dad now has BABIES on the brain. This is not a good combination.

**Jamie:**

Gotcha.

**Harry:**

I’ve got to get started on this pretty quick. I want to clean up the Cottage.

**Lily:**

Can you get rid of that couch and fix the kitchen faucet? Oh and the cold water in the upstairs shower.

**Harry:**

Draco’s going to help. Your Mum too.

**_Draco:_ **

Now that the boys will know in advance we can ask them what they want. I was however looking forward to all new kitchen and appliances. Getting rid of that upstairs shower stall, and all new paint & floors.

**Jamie:**

DO IT.

**Lily:**

It really does need an upgrade. Also it will be more “their place” and not just them moving into your old house. OMG Scorp is gonna freak the fuck OUT.

**Ted:**

I’ll help if you want.

**Jamie:**

Me too.

**Harry:**

You have no idea how relieved I am. I didn’t even know I was that stressed out over this part.

**Lily:**

I wish I could help, but you know . . .Australia.

**Jamie:**

We’ll send pics.

**Lily:**

Yay!

**Harry:**

Lils, you’ll be here for the wedding right?

**Lily:**

Of COURSE.

**_Draco:_ **

Focus Harry.

**Jamie:**

Draco where are you?

**_Draco:_ **

I just popped over to my office for some paperwork. When I’m done here I’m going back to your Dads.

**Jamie:**

Ah, I thought you were in Wales.

**_Draco:_ **

I was. Yesterday.

**Lily:**

I’ve got to go back to sleep. There are wild kangaroos trying to get into the dragon sanctuary. If we can’t coax them away they’re gonna be dragon food.

**Harry:**

Your Uncle Charlie has a ward for that. Keeps everything away that’s not supposed to be there. Call him.

**Lily:**

It works? The ward?

**Harry:**

Do you remember ever seeing a critter or even a rodent in this house that wasn’t invited? That’s Charlies work.

**Jamie:**

I Want That.

**Lily:**

Wow, Thanks again. I’ll call him. Love You All, Bye.

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

**Harry:**

Bye Sweetheart.

**Jamie:**

She’s gone.

**_Draco:_ **

Well, shall we bring this to a close for now?

**Harry:**

Yes, I suppose so. Unless there are any more questions.

**Jamie:**

I think I’m good for now. Let this sink in.

**Ted:**

All good. Love you guys.

**Harry:**

Love you back.

**_Draco:_ **

Ok you saps. Goodnight. Harry, I’ll see you in a sec.

**_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

**Harry:**

Bring home some chocolate.

**_Draco:_ **

Are they gone?

**Harry:**

Yes.

**_Draco:_ **

I didn’t really have paperwork at the office.

**Harry:**

No?

**_Draco:_ **

No, but I do have a bottle of premium aged firewhisky that I’m bringing back with me.

**Harry:**

YES

**_Draco:_ **

And I’ve informed the managers at both Wales and France that I will be based in London for the foreseeable future. I’m going to only sporadically pop in every couple of days for at least the next 2 weeks and most likely until after the wedding if they can handle it?

**Harry:**

YES YES YES!!!!

**_Draco:_ **

Open the wards Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a whopper. Hope you enjoy!  
> That's all for this weekend.
> 
> I know these last two went a little darkish, but it's for good reason! I actually have an end game


	13. Your Gringotts Accounts Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd Alert. A summary of the inheritances.

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe

(Mr. Harry James Potter)

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded in this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_The addressee can permit another individual (including solicitors) to view this parchment by providing a point charm and reciting the code “Rhododendron”._

_This individual parchment cannot be copied or read by another individual without the authorized incantation. A reproduction of this correspondence is filed at Gringotts London under the supervision of your personal representative Mr. Liogell._

_A copy may be obtained by your solicitor if you personally accompany said solicitor by appointment with Mr. Liogell._

_As per your highly unusual request, a copy has been electronically provided to Mr. Malfoy through our secure system. That communication cannot be copied and/or forwarded to any other individuals and is embedded with a time charm available to Mr. Malfoy for 32 days before permanently retracted. We sincerely apologize for the restriction, however, it is Gringotts policy that this sensitive information not be available to anyone other than the owner or owner’s solicitor by request. Mr. Malfoy is of course allowed to view your parchment by providing the above point charm and reciting the code in your presence._

_The punishments for violating our magical electronic systems have been sanctioned by the Board of Goblin Responsibilities and Financial Secrecy (BGRFS) and approved by the Minister of Magic. Please rest assured that this communication can be only provided to the recipient in the time frame requested with the utmost security._

Dear Account Holder,

As per your request, the staff at Gringotts is honored to give you the requested (truncated) overview of the accounts, vaults and properties managed for you from Gringotts. They are extensive, not only including the U.K. but, overseen by your representative Mr. Liogell at our branches in India, Pakistan, France, Sweden, Iceland, Norway and the United States (by proxy). The actual, Full form version of the accounts will be filed with the Minister of Magic posthaste. A Full form version of the accounts will also be provided to your sworn solicitor upon request.

This overview only contains information concerning accounts, properties and vaults that are relevant to your Titles and Inheritances. The investment accounts of Malfoy-Potter Enterprises are not included in this overview.

We are pleased to know that you have accepted the Lordships and Titles that accompany your Inheritances. We do understand your reservations and reassure that by accepting the inheritances you have no obligation to be formally addressed as Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe as that is your preference. You will, however be addressed as such in formal proceedings as necessary in most Gringotts procedures and correspondence. It will be your sole obligation to inform the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic of this preference for future interactions.

You have no technical obligation to hold the 38 seats inherited in the Wizengamot. Gringotts cannot advise, although we will NOTE that you are entitled to either hold these seats en masse, or you may assign them individually or in proportions to whomever you choose as long as your appointee is of age. We do advise that you consult your solicitors concerning this matter in particular as the Lordships and Titles accepted have given you a firm majority of the Wizengamot.

As per your request, we will not include currency estimates or totals in this report/overview. We will include some percentages to clarify various investments. You must however designate an accountant(s) independent of Gringotts to review these accounts annually.

The Accounts and Vaults concerned are held and maintained by Gringotts London branch and its affiliates on behalf of Mr. Heraald (Harry) James Potter until otherwise authorized. The accounts (we remind again that this is the compressed version as requested) are extensive and it is possible that once the Inheritances are filed there most likely will be additions).

All Accounts, Vaults and Properties have now been converted to a “claimed” status.

_The current inventory is as follows: Umbrella Accounts concerning Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe_ _:_ __

**Account A:** Heraald (Harry) James Potter (primary account) - account claimed/active with withdrawals. The profits from landlord activity are deposited into this account. Deposit is currently held at 84.7% (reviewed annually) with the remainder held for maintenance and management of the Grimmauld Complex (see below) at (15.5%). Gringotts retains 0.2%. A partnership in “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes” branches that continues to accrue at 50-70% annually. This is the original trust account that Mr. Potter received upon the death of his Parents James and Lilian (Lily) Potter. 10 percent of profits from account C (below) are deposited into this account annually.

**Account B:** Fleamont and Euphemia Potter - Held by Gringotts - claimed - unused/no recent activity other than accrual of interest year to year on the balance of Galleons. Previously unknown to Heraald (Harry) James Potter. Personal effects held in trust: Vault: (1) Potter Family, artifacts, books, Galleons - Vaults Held by Gringotts - claimed - unused/no activity. Vault: (2) Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, Family heirlooms including books and jewelry, Galleons - Vaults Held by Gringotts - claimed - unused/no activity.Vault: (3) Heraald James Potter Trust, Family heirlooms, jewelry, Galleons.

Note: The Wands of James and Lilian (Lily) Potter, received from Ministry of Magic are interred in this vault.

**Account C:** Potter Industries - Held by Gringotts - previously unclaimed/active account with withdrawals. 10 percent of this account is deposited directly into Account (A) (above) on an annual basis. This account (C) is the repository account and includes but is not limited to the profits from Sleakeasy products. The U.K. an U.S. subsidiaries and also several cosmetic and pharmaceutical corporations. All profits from the licensing of Sleakeasy hair products under other name brands, as well as Skele-Grow, Pepperup and Blood-Replenishing Potions (Linfred of Stinchcombe). It was decided under our guardianship that all profits/residuals obtained from lawsuits obtained by settlements concerning unauthorized publications and products depicting Mr. Potter (including the settlement from an unauthorized biography by Prophet Publications written by Ms. Rita Skeeter. Also various products, sweets and trading cards, toy wands etc.) would be placed into this account.A full accounting of the settlements and product profits can be accessed through your account manager and solicitors. Gringotts retains 0.2%. It must be noted that Mr. Potter declined the requests by Gringotts associates to claim the inheritance associated with this account when he came of legal age and signed the authority to manage the accounts to Gringotts.

**Account D:** Potter U.K. Estates - Overseen by Gringotts - claimed/no financial activity other than accrual. These properties include Potter Manor (Fidelius, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum/Islington), Potter Bungalow (Fidelius/Bournemouth), Prince Manor (Snape Estate, bequest, Fidelius/South Uist), Spinner’s end (Snape Estate, bequest, Fidelius/Cokeworth), Black Estates (see below for estates previously undisclosed), Potter Cottage (Initial/Original at Godric’s Hollow, Preserved Historical Site).The Prince Estates include 3 previously undisclosed properties in Wales: Cliff Cottage, Fidelius/ Pembrokeshire, Overview Point, Fidelius/ Pembrokeshire and Prince Castle, Fidelius/ Ceredigion (Ceredigion property - historical ruin).

**Account E:** Potter Pakistan Estate - Held by Gringotts India/Pakistan Subsidiary - claimed/unused/no activity (1 property held in architectural stasis and fidelius). It is noted that this structure was constructed in 1650 and put into stasis in 1883.

**Account F:** Potter Iceland Estate (Potter Lodge/Euphemia Potter retreat) - Held by Gringotts Reykjavik Subsidiary - claimed/unused/no activity (1 property on 600 acres held in architectural stasis and Fidelius, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum).

**Account G:** Potter India Estates (3) - Held by Gringotts India Subsidiary - claimed/unused/no activity (3 Zamindar or Shaikepet properties held in architectural stasis and fidelius) Kashid Beach, Shaikpet Hyderabad and Mandarmani,West Bengal.

**Account H:** Potter India Vault - Held by Gringotts India Subsidiary - claimed/unused/no activity. Vault contains currency, Family collections/artifacts.

**Account I:** Potter U.S. Estates - Held by Gringotts U.S. Subsidiary - claimed/unused/no activity. (2 properties held in architectural stasis and fidelius). These properties are both still heavily warded as both are outside of the Wizarding communities. The NW property (Welles Gardens/Euphemia Potter retreat) U.S., Washington State, the other, (Townhouse Manhattan) U.S. New York State.

**Account J:** Black Estates (4) - claimed/unused/no activity (properties held in (Fidelius, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum).The profits from landlord activity (Grimmauld Complex*) are deposited into **Account A.** The additional 3 estates: Manor Black (Fidelius/Reading), The Black Villa (Fidelius/Hastings) and Black Cabin (Fidelius/Fishguard and Goodwick) are heavily warded and monitored (Fidelius, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum). All are held in architectural stasis. Access to these properties are allowed through your Gringotts representative. We advise caution in accessing these properties and would recommend curse breaker supervision upon initial entry.

**Account K:** Black Vaults (3) - claimed/unused/no activity. Vault #1 contains Galleons. Vault #2 contains artifacts and furnishings. Vault #3 contains Family heirlooms including books, jewelry, 14 muggle automobiles and 5 muggle motorcycles. We advise caution in accessing these vaults and would recommend curse breaker supervision upon initial entry.

**Account L:** Peverell Estates (8) - claimed/unused/no activity. This account contains the consolidation of the original Peverell, Slytherin, Morrigan, Sayre, Gaunt and Linfred of Stinchcombe properties. For expediency, it IS STATED that all of the following properties are held in architectural stasis and fidelius charms( Fidelius, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum). Peverell Manor, Barrow-in-Furness (Lancashire), UK - Peverell Acheres, Forest of Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France - Loge Monte Rosa (Peverell), Dufourspitze, Switzerland - Castle Slytherin, Vestland, Norway - Tower Slytherin, Vestland, Norway - Slytherin Cottage, Litle Gåsøy, Norway - Gaunt Manor, Huddersfield, UK - Chateau Ariège, Midi-Pyrénées, France. **NOTE:** the archival (and verified) Peverell Library resides at Potter Manor under wards that that can only be removed by Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe when accompanied by his Gringotts representative and the (current) Peverell designate with an additional acceptance ritual that can only be performed on site.

**Account M:** Peverell Vault (1) - claimed/unused/no activity. This Vault contains the consolidation of the original Peverell, Slytherin, Morrigan, Sayre, Gaunt and Linfred of Stinchcombe Vaults. It is the largest Vault in the Gringotts inventories. The contents include: multiple artifacts and furnishings, Family heirlooms, 14 libraries, approximately 1337 jewelry collections, 18 potions laboratories in stasis condition, 1(12th century-12,345 unit) magical seeds collection, and, we unfortunately must advise: uncounted preserved house elf heads. It should be noted and Gringotts can only confirm that the contents of this Vault date back to the year 1014. Many of the artifacts likely date earlier. All contents dated 1014+are inventoried, catalogued and separated in the Vault by individual bloodlines and Family histories. Galleons and all currencies have been consolidated to one inventory.

Please be advised that Gringotts has been charged with the maintenance and investment in these properties, accounts and vaults. All accounts continue to profit under the guidance of Mr. Liogell, your personal account supervisor. The accounts under Mr. Liogell’s supervision have consistently averaged a profit of 14.6% year to year, with the exception of the Potter Industries vault which averages 32.85% growth year to year.

All properties (with the exception of Potter Cottage (current residence) and the Grimmauld Complex townhouses*) have been placed in an architectural stasis. Said properties are protected with under Fidelius and multiple wards administered and maintained by Gringotts and its affiliate branches. The Grimmauld Complex** is not under the Fidelius and continues to lease the 130 - four level townhouses both Magical and Muggle contained within the city parcel.

*#12 Grimmauld Place:

As requested, the main focus of this overview is the Grimmauld property and Mr. Potter has decided a full restoration and remodeling of #12 is required within time constraints. 

The main residence #12 is a magical foundation property. This means that certain charms and rituals can be used in remodeling that are unavailable to non-magical properties. #12 was put into its current architectural stasis when Mr. Potter vacated the residence at the time he returned to Hogwarts for the completion of his education. Access to the property has been allowed to Mr. Kreacher for the sole purpose of resetting a certain ward under the supervision of Gringotts representatives once every 3 years. #12 continues to be warded invisible (Fidelius) and is inaccessible to all others, including Gringotts representatives. Said authorization was revoked to all previous recipients upon request of Mr. Potter. Floo access is blocked. When architectural stasis is breached for maintenance purposes the aging process is limited to the time involved (usually around 3 hours). Gringotts can confirm that no additions, alterations or removals from the property have been performed over the years since Mr. Potter left the property under the supervision of Gringotts UK.

**The Grimmauld Complex contains 130 outward facing, unfurnished townhouses that encompass four city streets. Number 12 is the anchor of the Grimmauld Place development/complex and contains 7 floors and a rooftop garden/observatory. In 1953, #12 was heavily charmed/revised to 3 floors and an attic by Walburga Black. At that time she eliminated a Grand Dining Hall, Formal Dining Room, Three Kitchens, Grand Ballroom, Main Study/Office, Wine Cellar/Lounge, Billiards Room, Cards room, 2 Potions Laboratories, Elf Quarters, 12 Bedrooms with 9 ensuite Bathrooms, Tea Room, Rooftop Garden/Observatory, a main Library and a separate Family Historical Library.

It should be noted that #12 can be restored to the pre-Walburga 1952 footprint, however, when that charm is performed please note that the townhouse and it’s furnishings will also revert to the original of that time period. If that avenue is chosen, we would recommend that personal items be removed prior to the charm. It would then be possible to open the newly available rooms in advance to remove items/furnishings you may want to retain to a secured vault before a final restoration charm is performed. Transportation of these items/furnishings would be performed by bulk Portkey directly to the designated vault which could then be sent individually to a restoration expert or refinisher if chosen. This would preserve those items until the time the owner would return them. It would be advised that Mr. Potter select items from the stasis preserved #12 before having Gringotts perform any additional restoration charms on the property. Fortunately, it is understood that Mr. Potter has chosen to tour the property and document for historical purposes. Please advise of a date and Gringotts will make representatives available.

#12 can be restored to its original construction (and 1843 footprint), however, this charm and ritual is the most harsh and complicated architectural restoration. Performing the charm/ritual would significantly reduce access to a Floo, as only remote conversations through the network at that time were available. All functional systems including heating, plumbing and lighting fixtures would be reduced to the original. All decorative enhancements (furniture, furnishings, wallpapers/paint, carpets, paintings etc.) are irrevocably removed leaving only the original unfinished walls, woodwork, lighting and bath/kitchen fixtures. The charm/ritual, (constructione et restituet) can only be performed by a team of 3 licensed Gringots experts and must be overseen by a Family representative. The representative most appropriate for the restoration would probably be Mr. Kreacher of Hogwarts, as he is the last living individual bonded to the home with knowledge of its original footprint and construction. The charm/ritual does not effect the building exterior or grounds.

The Grimmauld plot itself is four city blocks and surrounds a courtyard that remains viewable by the tenants for reasons of light and air movement. The courtyard is not accessible to tenants and only accessible as the private property of #12. Although it is in stasis, the actual grounds are in disrepair. It was determined by your Gringotts representative that the courtyard is currently charmed to be viewed by the tenants as it presented in 1947, as it was restored after the Muggle WWII. The courtyard charm is seasonal and tuned to current weather provisions. We would advise that, if Mr. Potter decides to open# 12 that a priority might be made to restore the courtyard, or revise its layout and configuration to a more current theme.

We hope that this overview is helpful in your endeavor. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me via Secure Owl Post or in person at my offices.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerd Alert.  
> HA. So there's that.  
> One more today after a bit.


	14. A Fitting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy has a fitting session for the wedding outfits!
> 
> The wedding party is not impressed.
> 
> "Do any of us want to go up against Granmolly and Narcissa?"

POTTER.WEASLEY.MALFOY.KIDS.GROUP.CHAT

**_AL_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Rosie Posie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

Is everybody here now?

**AL:**

WHAT FRESH HELL WAS THAT!?

**Rosie Posie:**

That, my dear cousin, was Pansy Parkinson in work mode.

**Hugo:**

Is it too late for you guys elope?

**Ted:**

I’m really not sure what just happened.

**Jamie:**

Scorp how much is your Grandmother actually spending on this???

**AL:**

JEWELS? She was matching jewelry to that chartreuse whatever fabric she had on me. It was HEAVY. I think it was dragon hide. CHARTREUSE DRAGON HIDE???

**Scorp:**

Even I wasn’t expecting this.

**Louis:**

This is a lot. Even for YOU PEOPLE.

**Rosie Posie:**

I do not look good in orange and if she thinks I’m going to wear a freaking tiara she’s lost her freaking mind!

**Hugo:**

Someone has to put their foot down and it’s not going to be me.

**AL:**

WE CAN’T! We all agreed to this months ago.

**Scorp:**

Al’s right we can’t.

**Louis:**

I will admit that snake brooch was kinda cool. I hope she picks that one.

**Jamie:**

Is Auntie Luna going to have PHOTOGRAPHERS at this thing? This can’t get out!

**Hugo:**

I will NOT carry a cane!

**Scorp:**

I think that was my dead grandfathers walking stick. Did you actually touch it?

**Hugo:**

Yes?

**Scorp:**

Your hand is still intact?

**Hugo:**

Yes? WHY?

**Scorp:**

Nothing just asking.

**Jamie:**

Did you see the Dads?

**AL:**

And what about Gramps? He even complimented Pansy on her choice of fabric. Mauve Denim???

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry sure looked like he was about to loose it.

**Scorp:**

My Dad put on his “face” the one where you can’t tell what he’s actually thinking. He tried to teach me that once for playing poker. I’m obviously no good at it.

**Jamie:**

And they were in a big hurry to get out of there.

**Ted:**

I would think that Draco would be hovering over us to make sure we didn’t touch the art! I guess I can at least change my hair color to match the WHATEVER robes. But is she really going to put us each in a different color?

**AL:**

I. Just. Cant.

**Jamie:**

What’s up with the pointy boots she crammed our feet into? OMFG.

**Louis:**

I liked those boots!

**Scorp:**

But Louis, YOU are fashionable. You will look good in those boots.

**Louis:**

You would too. I’m not the only one!

**Rosie Posie:**

You BOYS have it easy. Did you see the HEELS? Me. Heels.

**AL:**

Well at least you fell over trying to walk in them. It was kind of fun to see Pansy throw her hands up in defeat. “ No HEELS for YOU”.

**Rosie Posie:**

SIGH.

**Hugo:**

That was pretty good.

**Scorp:**

What on earth would make her think I’d look good in something with purple chiffon puffy cuffs? I repeat. Purple chiffon puffy cuffs.

**Ted:**

This cannot be really happening.

**Rosie Posie:**

No, it is. Have you seen her latest collection?

**Ted:**

No.

**Jamie:**

Oh I have. I’m sending you all a link.

**Hugo:**

And another thing! What’s up with a different outfit for everything? FOUR DIFFERENT SETS OF ROBES???

**Rosie Posie:**

Night before reception Dinner. Breakfast. Wedding. Main Reception. I saw it on her clipboard.

**AL:**

WTAF!!!

**Rosie Posie:**

And she was choosing jewels to go with each set of robes! EVEN FOR BREAKFAST! AND AGAIN. I WILL NOT WEAR A TIARA!

**Jamie:**

I don’t get that either Rose. A tiara would just get lost up there.

**Rosie Posie:**

I KNOW!

**Ted:**

I’ve just perused that link on the collection.

**Scorp:**

AND?

**Ted:**

And unless she’s just trolling muggles we’re all fucked.

**Louis:**

Go with it.

**AL:**

We kinda have to, but we don’t have to like it!

**Ted:**

I’m going to agree with Louis this time. We should just let it go and try to enjoy it. Get a laugh out of it?

**AL:**

I will not enjoy chartreuse dragon hide. I can laugh at it though, good point.

**Jamie:**

We don’t have a choice. You said it yourself Al. We agreed. Do any of us want to go up against Granmolly and Narcissa? Or freaking Pansy Parkinson for that matter?

**AL:**

AAAAAAAA

**Ted:**

That would be a no from Al. Anyone else?

**Rosie Posie:**

No from me.

**Hugo:**

OMG NO.

**Louis:**

I vote no. I like the boots!

**Scorp:**

I don’t believe my Grandmother can have her mind changed once she has it set on a goal. So my only option is to say no.

**Hugo:**

Who’s up for pizza?

**Hugo:**

Okay who’s NOT up for pizza?

**AL:**

I’d be up for Lost Boys. Patio is open.

**Jamie:**

I’m paying this time NO arguments.

**Rosie Posie:**

I’m in. What time?

**Jamie:**

Just a minute. Let me check.

**Ted:**

We’re booked for 19:00.

**Jamie:**

I knew I married you for a reason.

**Ted:**

I also booked us enough room on the patio for the Longbottom boys If Louis want’s to ask them to join us.

**Louis:**

I will do that!

**AL:**

Oh alright LOOSERS, See you in Camden!

**_AL_ ** _has concluded this chat session._

——————————————————————————

**Pansy Parkinson:**

My Mission Is Complete.

**Narcissa Black:**

Excellent.

**Molly Weasley:**

They bought it?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Yes. You do need to tell Draco and Harry about this though. I wasn’t pleased with either of their reactions. I thought they were in on it? And I couldn’t say anything to them because all of the kids were there.

**Narcissa Black:**

Oh no. This is my error. I’ll take care of it.

**Molly Weasley:**

We didn’t tell them? I told Arthur.

**Narcissa Black:**

I forgot about that. I apologize, the date escaped me.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Please take care of that right away. I thought Draco was going to cry at the sight of the jewels and accessories. Oh, also we might actually borrow a brooch for Louis? The onyx and diamond snake brooch? It really looked good on him instead of a neck tie. And if it’s not too much perhaps the ring that matches?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, of course you are welcome to use anything out of that “collection”. I will be in touch soon. I will contact my son and explain what we've done here. Thank you again Pansy.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes, thank you. This is going to get them off our backs at least for a little while. And yes, Louis actually should have something ostentatious that sets him apart from the others. Quite fitting for him.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Alright I’m off to get the paperwork taken care of. Have a good evening. Goodbye.

**Narcissa Black:**

Perfect.

**Molly Weasley:**

It is! I’m off. Please go talk to Harry and Draco.

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes. Goodbye.

——————————————————————————

**_DLMalfoy_ ** _has entered the chat_

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Draco I need to fill you in on something and I need to apologize.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother, I’m not sure I can take any more today. Can it wait?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Just hear me out.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Alright.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Is Harry available? Can you bring him in here?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

He’s resting.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Please. I’ll do an impression of Scorpius pouting if you can get him in here.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Oh alright. Give me a minute.

**_Harry_ ** _has entered the chat_

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Hello Harry

**_Harry:_ **

Hello

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’ll try to make this brief, but hear me out and wait a minute while I compose the message.

**_Harry:_ **

Alright.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother, you may be making this worse.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

The fitting you experienced this afternoon was a ruse to throw off the kids. I completely forgot to fill you in. Molly and I asked Pansy to do it because they were getting too nosy about our plans for the wedding. I sincerely apologize. It completely slipped my mind to let you know.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

The idea was to throw them off a bit and get them off our backs. Again, I sincerely apologize.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Your silence speaks volumes. What can I do to make this up to you both?

**_Harry:_ **

THAT IS BRILLIANT!

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I don’t have words.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I understand if you’re sore with me.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Merlin NO. This is hilarious.

**_Harry:_ **

Absolutely not sore.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother. Harry and I were both preoccupied with other issues today. Issues concerning his inheritance acceptance at Gringotts. The fitting or whatever it really was, was just the icing on the cake. We barely said a word to the kids while we were there. And let me say that Pansy really put on a show.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

The real outfits are quite nice. Simple muggle suits in a smart deep blue. Crisp white shirts and black with silver pinstripe neckwear and handkerchiefs. And before you ask yes, for Rose as well.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Oh Thank Merlin.

**_Harry:_ **

OMG they’re going to love it. Rosie especially. Pansy had Rosie in orange with 8 inch heels and a tiara.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Oh goodness.Amusing though.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

It wasn’t amusing if you weren’t in on the deception. Everyone, including myself was truly distressed. Pansy draped me in purple ostrich skin with some lemon colored diamond monstrosity.

**_Harry:_ **

I was really thinking that I was going to be in Al’s Wedding in neon green taffeta with a python arm bracelet. You really pulled one on us Narcissa. Truly, I’m laughing my head off, and I really needed a laugh today so Thank You!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Apparently Ms. Parkinson really outdid herself.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother, did you realize that you included fathers walking stick in that collection of jewels and accessories?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

NO.

**_Harry:_ **

I thought that thing looked familiar. Why didn’t you say something?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

That was what disturbed me even more than the purple ostrich. I couldn’t say anything in front of the kids but yes, it unsettled me.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I asked Mindy and her staff to put together the ugliest and most gaudy collection of Malfoy jewels and accessories for the display. It seems she really did. I thought that thing was gone long ago. This is upsetting.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Pansy handed that THING to Hugo Granger-Weasley with the instruction that he would carry it with him at the wedding. I’ll add that Pansy put him in a pale blue that _really complimented_ his pale complexion and red hair. He looked like a ghost. We were all shaking in our Pansy provided pointed boots at that point.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Oh no. That’s terrible. I’m so sorry. About both actually, but mostly about the walking stick. I also think she might be serious about the shoes. I’ll speak with her.

**_Harry:_ **

Can’t we just AK that cane?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Why is it still even around?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

That is disturbing. I sincerely thought it was disposed of when we purged all things Lucius from the manor. It’s possible that one of the staff thought it was too valuable to dispose.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I haven’t been back to the penthouse because I’m concerned it’s still there. I also think Scorpius recognized that THING.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

No it would have been returned to the the Manor with Mindy. I will take care of it tonight. I promise. Unless you want to do it?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

You know what? I DO want to destroy that damned thing. We can do it together. Family bonding experience.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Let’s consider it done then. Would Harry want to join us?

**_Harry:_ **

It would be an honor.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Okay, everybody gets to pick a spell! Let’s get this over with. Mother this is your call.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

One moment. I need to call the staff.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Alright, I have instructed Mindy and her staff to sweep the house for all of Lucius’ remaining personal effects, regardless of value. The remnants should perhaps be only a robe and a few random hair ribbons but we’ll see. Mindy was not happy to hear about that walking stick. I’ve invited her to stay and be witness to its demise. She may also join us for a beverage in celebration after.

**_Harry:_ **

I have been given the George Weasley disintegration spell. The one Hermione used on the prophet photographers? I’ve been waiting for a chance to try it out!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Harry can use his disintegrating spell, I will incendio, Draco?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Bombarda maxima of course.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I should bring up something from the cellars. It think this calls for something special. What do you think darlings? The Dom Pérignon ’96?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Actually I think we go the other direction. Save the champaign for something worthy of it.

**_Harry:_ **

Cans of muggle beer would be appropriate. I’ll run to the Tesco!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I don’t know what that means?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Trust me Mother it will be a fitting tribute. We will crush and throw the empty tin beverage containers onto the pile before we throw our spells. It’s almost as appropriate as urinating on a grave. We CAN celebrate with something more appropriate after. I do have a nice port I can bring. When would you like us to come?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Meet me near the dock of the manor lake in 1 hour. I will get it set up.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ ** _has concluded the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's lighten it up a little after that last nerd chapter.
> 
> Two more tomorrow.
> 
> I've also realized that I've completely screwed up my timeline so I've gone back & fixed some things. Just pretend things didn't happen when I said they were going to?


	15. Telling The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco tell the boys about their surprise.
> 
> Al and Scorp drop their own bomb on the dads.
> 
> The kids chat.

Chapter 13: Telling The Boys

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

Draco and I have some news we’d like to share with you. Are you available for tea today at Draco’s place?

Dad

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Where are you?

**Scorp:**

Lab

**Al:**

Dads want us for tea. Can we do it?

**Scorp:**

I don’t see why not. Did they have a reason?

**Al:**

Just that they want to “share some news”, but get this: at the penthouse.

**Scorp:**

OUCH

**Al:**

Yeah

**Scorp:**

So they’re not just asking us for tea. This is another summons.

**Al:**

Pretty much

**Scorp:**

What time?

**Al:**

They didn’t say. How about 14:00ish? Does that work for you?

**Scorp:**

Sure.

**Al:**

K I’ll let them now.

**Scorp:**

Sounds good. I’ll be home in about 45 minutes.

**Al:**

Bring ice cream.

**Scorp:**

Will do. Love you. See you in a few.

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

We can be there at 14:00?

Al

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

See you then! Just bring Mr. Jordan back with you please. She needs a rest poor thing.

Dad

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

14:00 at the penthouse.

**_Draco:_ **

Okay I’ll have Trandy make a nice tea.

**Harry:**

I’m going to get Dean and Seamus to work on the cottage.

**_Draco:_ **

Good idea. They’re fast. Are you going to ask them to work on Grimmauld too?

**Harry:**

Yes of course I’ll want D&S for Grimmauld. But I have to get this place cleaned out and done first. Ask the kids if they want anything. I’m looking around, this is a LOT of miscellaneous. I’m not going to take much other than the family photos and my office stuff.

**_Draco:_ **

Liar. I know how sentimental you are. I’d be surprised if you didn’t want to take the dirty dishes with you.

**Harry:**

Nope. I really think it’s time for me to make a clean start. Especially with all this other idiocy going on.

**_Draco:_ **

Take your time and breathe. Think this through or you’ll regret it down the line.

**Harry:**

I will try.

**_Draco:_ **

Coming to the cottage then we can head to the penthouse. Any requests?

**Harry:**

Coffee. With steamed milk and almond syrup?

**_Draco:_ **

I can do that.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_AL_ ** _has initiated the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**AL:**

Can either of you get Lily in here?

**Jamie:**

I’ll do it

**Scorp:**

AGAIN. What the fuck is up with this family and its SECRETS!

**AL:**

James Potter. YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!

**Jamie:**

Only for a couple days!

**_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Lily:**

Dad told you?

**Jamie:**

He’s hopping mad Lily!

**Scorp:**

Only because you kept this from us!

**Jamie:**

You do realize they wanted to keep this a secret until your wedding? That would have been MUCH worse.

**AL:**

There is that.

**Lily:**

I’m confused. You don’t like it?

**AL:**

No it’s awesome. It’s just SO unexpected after spending so much time worrying over it.

**Scorp:**

I’m a little dumbstruck. Was just about to start looking for a flat in London. It’s a lot. But no it’s not that we don’t like it. I just think I’m still a little numb. And there were a lot of tears.

**AL:**

Are you guys sure you’re okay with this?

**Lily:**

Absolutely. It’s SO exciting! I was concerned that Dad was going to sell it because it’s too much for just one person.

**Jamie:**

This is going to be good. And did Dad tell you about his move?

**AL:**

Yes. YIKES He’s moving into the haunted house! I can’t wait to see it.

**Ted:**

I’m excited for that! I’ve heard stories about that place. We’re all going right?

**Lily:**

I don’t think so. Hi Ted! I didn’t know you were in here.

**Jamie:**

Oh come on Lily. You HAVE to come. They’re going to start the remodel immediately. You’ll never get to see it otherwise. We haven’t seen you for months. Plus there’s a family meeting afterwards. Mum and Jerry will even be there. Dad say’s it’s important.

**AL:**

PLEASE Lily. We miss you.

**Lily:**

OK, I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll see if I can get someone to cover for me and arrange travel. These dragons do not clean up after themselves.

**Scorp:**

My Dad can arrange travel. Both ways. I’ll ask him. Have you ever taken a first class Portkey? Soo cool.

**Lily:**

What even is that?

**Scorp:**

You’ll love it. Also, no headache. AND here’s a tip: If you take a hangover potion just before you head out no Portkey-Lag.

**Lily:**

Why did nobody tell me about this before?

**AL:**

Weasley Rule.

**Lily:**

Right. I get it. Gramps would never buy something like that. The hangover potion though? You know how bad the lag is for me with the time change?

**Scorp:**

Well you know now and I’m your personal potions master.

**AL:**

So Proud

**Jamie:**

?

**Scorp:**

Well I’m technically a potions master at the end of the week.

**Jamie:**

Wow. Congratulations Scorp!

**Ted:**

SWEET.

**Lily:**

So no more school?

**Scorp:**

Thank You all. Yes, I’m DONE!

**Lily:**

DANCES AROUND THE ROOM.

**Scorp:**

So you all now have access to my skills! Here’s a hangover potion. Need something for that lockjaw? Have a Jawbind antidote!. Here’s one for that receding hairline Ted!

**Ted:**

My hair is not receding!

**Jamie:**

Just a little when it’s turquoise.

**Ted:**

Sigh.

**AL:**

Scorp. It’s too exhausting. I really need to get this over with.

**Scorp:**

Well, since I’ve been ranting about your family and all the freaking SECRETS they keep springing on us. I suppose we shouldn’t be hypocrites. So as my Dad says: Rip off the plaster Potter!

**AL:**

Okay then.

**Lily:**

ALIS PREGNANT!

**AL:**

DAMMIT LILY. Got it in one.

**Jamie:**

Wooaheohgoign!!!!!!

**Ted:**

OMG Are you SURE?

**AL:**

Yes we’re sure. I started taking the potions a while back.

**Scorp:**

Dad and I brewed the potions.

**AL:**

Pretty much took immediately.

**Lily:**

Did you tell the dads? Or Mum? OH MERRRRRLIN MUM.

**AL:**

We told the Dads today at our “tea”. They dropped a bomb on us so it was fair play.

**Jamie:**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

**Ted:**

Congratulations again. How did Harry react?

**AL:**

He made a sound like I’ve NEVER heard before? 

**Scorp:**

My Dad passed out. That was a sight. After that there was just a lot of crying. And you know how they both get. It was really something.

**AL:**

Was actually good because we’ve known for sure about 6 weeks. This is why I’ve been so angsty lately. And hungry. The muggles say it’s hormones but I don’t know what the Wizard equivalency is. An imbalance. OF COURSE I can’t take potions for that because, well baby. I had to use that alcohol disaparate charm from Uncle Nev at the bonfire. That was irritating. And Scorp has sterilized this place to the point that you could eat directly off of the floors!

**Scorp:**

You have no idea what this has been like. He’s craving weird food and lots of ice cream. Cries at the drop of a hat. But then it’s foot rubs and neck massages and constant grabby hands and kiss demands!

**Ted:**

For fucks sake. NONE OF THAT IS UNUSUAL.

**Scorp:**

Okay. Busted.

**Jamie:**

You haven’t told Mum have you? I’m pretty sure She would have mentioned this.

**AL:**

Maybe tomorrow. I just can’t today. It’s been a big day. I don’t think I can handle that yet. We’ll go down to the Harpies. Mom will be there tomorrow. I think Jerry might actually be there too.

**Ted:**

FILM IT!With your muggle phone! Hand the phone over to Jerry and have him film it. I’m not kidding.

**Lily:**

OH that’s a great idea. I need to see this.

**Scorp:**

We could actually do that.

**AL:**

Yes. OKAY but only for you guys. No sharing that vid with anyone else. Wizards Promise.

**Ted:**

Done

**Jamie:**

Done

**Lily:**

Done

**AL:**

ALSO WIZARDS PROMISE TO NOT LETTING THIS GET OUT TO ANYONE ELSE UNTIL WE SAY IT’S OKAY. ALSO WIZARDS PROMISE TO NOT TELL ESPECIALLY GRAN. AND I KNOW YOU LILY LUNA POTTER. DO NOT TELL GRAN.

**Ted:**

Done

**Jamie:**

Done

**Lily:**

UGH. Done.

**Jamie:**

So what do you want done to the cottage?

**AL:**

Scorp is skeptical but we’re going to hand that one over to Draco.

**Jamie:**

Smart Man!

**AL:**

The only request we had was to leave the nursery alone and replace that fucking kitchen faucet and fix that upstairs shower.

**Lily:**

FINALLY.

**Scorp:**

I’m sure it will be okay, but I’m a little concerned about just giving this over to my Dad. I’m afraid it’s going to be the usual.

**Jamie:**

Of course it will be.

**Scorp:**

I’m talking jewel encrusted usual.

**Lily:**

He wouldn’t do that.

**AL:**

I think he’ll do good? He know’s we don’t want that. But Scorp and I are still nervous about the wedding. Crazy Grandmothers.

**Ted:**

Stop being paranoid.

**AL:**

We also have to go over to the cottage and decide what we want to keep. I know Dad wants the family photos and his office, but he says everything else is fair game.

**Jamie:**

You should let Draco just do whatever he wants. That’s his element. I just want my old Quidditch stuff and that kitchen table set if nobody else does.

**Lily:**

I suppose it’s time for me to clean out my room. I only really want my desk, my papers and a few knickknacks.

**AL:**

Dad said we can all do a Geminio on any of the photographs or books so that’s cool. We just need to do that soon I guess cause he’s determined to get it done before the wedding.

**Jamie:**

Even faster now because BABY!!!!!

**AL:**

We’re not moving out from here until after the wedding. And there will not be any actual BABY!!!!! for at least another 7+ months. And Lily, this is all the more reason for you to come for the family meeting. You can take a look at your stuff and stuff.

**Jamie:**

What about Dad’s garden?

**Ted:**

That’s something to think about.

**Lily:**

Al helped put in that garden. I vote that it just stays as it is.

**Jamie:**

I vote stay too.

**AL:**

I asked them not to touch the back garden. Don’t know what we’ll do with the front.

**Lily:**

A dragon almost ate a kangaroo today but they were warded from getting near each other!

**Jamie:**

Ewwww, but thanks for the abrupt subject change?

**Lily:**

Yeah, it wasn’t pretty but Uncle Charlies ward is awesome!

**Jamie:**

I still want that.

**Lily:**

Well, now I can teach it to you.

**Ted:**

I had an idea about this the other day. We need a Family “Charm Bank”. Where we can all share our custom spells and charms. Also, did you happen to notice that the lovebirds seem to have gone silent?

**Lily:**

I’m totally up for the “Charm Bank” and yes I’m afraid we’ve lost Al and Scorp.

**Jamie:**

You’re right.

**Lily:**

SCORPIUS AND ALBUS WHERE ARE YOU?????

**Jamie:**

Most likely snogging, or. . .

**Lily:**

Probably.

**AL:**

No we’re still here?

**Jamie:**

Liars.

**AL:**

Okay goodnight. We’ll catch up later.

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_AL_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

**Lily:**

Ummm

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Hermione.


	16. The Wrath Of Hermione Granger-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is not amused!
> 
> Harry has a meltdown.

**Minister Hermione:**

HARRY. JAMES. FUCKING. POTTER. GET YOUR ARSE INTO THIS CHAT RIGHT THIS GOD DAMNED MINUTE!!!!!

**Harry:**

I know.

**Minister Hermione:**

OR SHOULD I SAY: HERAALD JAMES POTTER, LORD OF POTTER-PEVERELL-BLACK-PRINCE-AND STINCHCOMBE???!!!

**Harry:**

How much have you been told so far?

**Minister Hermione:**

Harry, I’m the Fucking Minister of Magic. I know everything. And I mean **EVERYTHING** **HERAALD!**

**Harry:**

I’m sorry. I’ve only known for a few days. Still wrapping my head around it?

**Minister Hermione:**

The Goblins filed the paperwork at my office this morning. **At least** 30 Goblins showed up to hand deliver it and would not leave until I signed for it and saw I had it in secured in my office. I CANNOT SEE THE DOOR TO MY OFFICE FROM MY DESK ANYMORE. 

**Harry:**

They sent me an overview. 6 pages of gobbledegook! I’m still trying to weed through that. Draco understands it better than me.

**Minister Hermione:**

First of all, I can’t believe you finally did it. But THIS Harry is too much!

**Harry:**

On a scale of 1-10 how mad are you at me?

**Minister Hermione:**

About 10 minutes ago it was a 10. Now we’re down to a 7.

**Harry:**

Well that’s better than expected I guess.

**Minister Hermione:**

You really had NO idea?

**Harry:**

NO I swear. Those damned Goblins would never tell me anything. . only that I should do their inheritance test or some such crap. OMG Hemoine. They wanted blood. What I thought was going to take an hour or two max took 15 HOURS! It just didn’t stop! And I’m not joking about the blood loss! Ask Draco he was there! THOSE UNBELIEVABLE SNEAKY GOBLIN FUCKS! I SWEAR THEY DID THIS TO GET BACK AT ME FOR THAT DRAGON!

**Minister Hermione:**

Ron is going to stroke out you know.

**Harry:**

You have to tell Ron. I can’t do it. And yes, tell HIM everything but make him take an actual REAL vow of secrecy. Tell him he’ll get a permanent goiter or something if he spills. This can’t get out. Can you hide that file????

**Minister Hermione:**

No, Harry you know I can’t do that. It’s also not a file. It probably more like 4 to 500 THICK Volumes. Big Books Harry. I’ll have to make an actual separate room for these papers at the Ministry. Actually that’s a good idea. Limited and confidential access like a vault.

**Harry:**

GRRRRRR

**Minister Hermione:**

Your Titles will be public. I can’t keep that part from the record. I WILL be able to delay this information going public until after the wedding I CAN keep most of the other information confidential. Oh, except the Wizengamot. HARRY WHAT THE HELL! I’m back up to a 7. How did this happen?! And why now????

**Harry:**

This is all because of the cottage. It started with that.

**Minister Hermione:**

EXPLAIN. I’m sitting down. Go on, I’ll wait.

**Harry:**

I decided I want to give Al and Scorp Potter Cottage for their wedding present. I was trying to keep it a secret. Kind of in a hurry because I want it fixed up before the wedding so I told the goblin that. AND I’m going to remodel Grimmauld and eventually live there. I figured I’d stay at the Potter Manor while I fixed up Grimmauld. I thought that would be kinda cool? In order to have the Goblins perform the charms to open that up he said I needed to accept the Lordships OR SO THOSE GOBLINS SAID, OMG Hermione I think they DID trick me. I agreed to just let them do whatever and get it over with! I’ve never even been inside Potter Manor.. .So I owled them on Saturday, told them I’d accept the titles/inheritance. BOOM appointment set for Sunday morning. THAT should have tipped me off that they were up to something. I had to ask Draco to take a day off from work, come back from Wales to be my witness. Let me tell you that was not fun.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay HERAALD calm down.

**Harry:**

I’m never going to live that down am I?

**Minister Hermione:**

NOPE that is your gift to ME for putting this off for all those years HERAALD. I’m thinking official Ministry Decree. From this day forward you MUST be addressed in print and in person as LORD HERAALD!

**Harry:**

You wouldn’t.

**Minister Hermione:**

DON’T tempt me. And actually the gift of the cottage is very sweet. It will be a good for them.

**Harry:**

I get it. Happy Birthday or something. Heraald is your gift I guess?

**Minister Hermione:**

Who else knows about this?

**Harry:**

Obviously Draco knows everything. His Mum knows a bit. I’m eventually telling the Kids about the titles. They already know about opening Grimmauld. Not about the other properties at least not yet and most certainly not about the vaults. OH. Hemoine the libraries. I’m so sorry.

**Minister Hermione:**

Sweet Merlin Harry. The Peverell Library. That is something that we have to suppress and you also have to invite me to see it. And the vaults. Yes you do need to keep this under wraps, but you can’t keep it from your kids.

**Harry:**

The family will know about all of it **eventually** but I need to keep this as quiet as possible. I WAS ALREADY FREAKING RICH! FUCK. The kids have always understood that but THIS is something different altogether. UGH MY HEAD HURTS.

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m down to a 4.

**Harry:**

I’m begging you to help me keep this quiet. I already had to tell the boys about their wedding present and that’s bumming me out to no end.

**Minister Hermione:**

How much Firewhisky do you have in the house?

**Harry:**

NOT ENOUGH

**Minister Hermione:**

Where’s Draco?

**Harry:**

He’s brewing with Scorpius at the penthouse.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay. Well have a Firewhisky with Draco when he comes back and try to calm down. I can tell you’re about to loose control. You need to keep your head on straight right now. It will not be good if you have a breakdown.

**Harry:**

Nothing else about me is straight why should my head be? Also, Draco has taken time off until at least through the wedding.

**Minister Hermione:**

Draco took time off from work?

**Harry:**

I KNOW. That’s how FUCKING INSANE THIS IS!

**Minister Hermione:**

Wow

**Harry:**

You have no idea how lucky I am right now. I’d be so lost. He’s not flying off the broom-handle or ANYTHING.But I’m seriously concerned. This is a LOT.

**Minister Hermione:**

I won’t argue with you there.

**Harry:**

You realize that I’m going to have to hire an entire staff just to manage this. Entire Staff!

**Minister Hermione:**

Yes, you will. Actually you could probably use one of those properties for a headquarters. And have your lawyers draw up Iron Clad confidentiality contracts. Magical ones with **_CONSEQUENCES_**. LOL.

**Harry:**

Our lawyers will be in touch with you for the consequences clause!

**Minister Hermione:**

Yes. The consequences will be harsh but I’m talking about more than words spelled on a forehead or boils and goiters. I’m talking loss of magical privileges consequences.

**Harry:**

I refuse to let Draco have to deal with all this stuff on his own. I’m taking him away from his apothecaries! This is SO NOT COOL!

**Minister Hermione:**

A small break will be okay, but yes I understand.

**Harry:**

And his work on potions research with Scorp. They’re on the verge of major breakthroughs. Life saving potions that can be shared with muggles!

**Minister Hermione:**

Like I said, a small break will be okay. You’re also in the middle of all the wedding stuff. I’m sure everyone can take a breather. Especially with THIS added to it.

**Harry:**

I was so excited about the boys wedding and yes, now THIS added to it. This is all my fault. I should have just gifted them a fucking crup puppy.

**Minister Hermione:**

Oh god, the Prophet. They’re going to be all over this if it leaks.

**Harry:**

I’m afraid they’re going to out Draco and I as a couple before the wedding and we PROMISED the boys we wouldn’t let that happen. Again, ALL MY FAULT! Have to ruin their day because Harry Fucking Potter!

**Minister Hermione:**

But HERAALD, everyone really already knows.

**Harry:**

Stop That. Everyone SPECULATES. Our Family and Friends know. I want to control the public narrative just this ONE GOD DAMNED time!

**Minister Hermione:**

Buy it.

**Harry:**

What does that even mean?.

**Minister Hermione:**

Not kidding. Just buy the fucking Prophet. You can afford it. Offer them double what it’s worth and then put them out of business. At this point it would be the equivalent of 1/2 knut to you.

**Minister Hermione:**

Or even better go in there and Fire Skeeter’s Arse. Then put them out of business.

**Minister Hermione:**

Or better yet keep them in business Fire Skeeter and her punk arse kid and then hire a real editor. Top Down Reorganization.

**Harry:**

OMG I LOVE YOU.

**Minister Hermione:**

I know you do. Not a bad idea huh?

**Harry:**

IT’S FUCKING BRILLIANT! YES YES YES LET’S DO THAT!

**Minister Hermione:**

There is an upside to this mess. Oh and get rid of their nasty photographers while you’re at it.

**Harry:**

I’m serious you know.

**Minister Hermione:**

Consult with Draco.

**Harry:**

I’ll take that venture on by myself if I have to. That fucking RAG has been the bane of my existence for my entire life. This will be entertaining for me. OH Hermione this is going to be GOOD!

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m down to a 2.

**Harry:**

Sweet.

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m looking through some more papers here, hold on.

**Harry:**

Of course you’re diving into it. Okay.

**Minister Hermione:**

FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER I’m back up to an 8!

**Harry:**

Shite.

**Minister Hermione:**

Not just Wizengamot Seats. You fucking CONTROL the Wizengamot. You have **_Overtaken_** 38 Seats. WTF HARRY!

**Harry:**

But they say I don’t have to. I can refuse all of the seats if I want.

**Minister Hermione:**

ARE YOU INSANE???????

**Harry:**

Now it’s YOUR turn to calm down. I can DELEGATE the seats to whoever I want. Think about this: Magical creature laws phased through in painful increments over hundreds of years?: OKAY NO. BOOM DONE.

**Harry:**

That MOTHERFUCKING muggle registry legislation that comes up every year? FINALLY TOAST. Elfin business ownerships blocked? ABSOLUTELY NOT! BOOM, POW! Regulations on the Elfin unions and employment? NO FUCKING MORE YOU DINOSAURS! Elfin wand restrictions? FUCK THAT NO BIG! BOOM!

**Harry:**

Those adoption restrictions? POOF GONE. . . DEPRIVING THE MINISTER OF MAGIC FROM INPUT ON “CERTAIN” TYPES OF LEGISLATION???? WE. WILL. A.K. IT!Giving our kids the side eye when announcing their bond intentions? OH NO. THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN BOOOOM.

**Minister Hermione:**

You’ve thought about this.

**Harry:**

Of course I have. And Draco is bringing me around. I want those things as much as you do! We’ve been complaining about this crap forever. We have an opportunity to actually do something in more than piecemeal increments.

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m back down to a 3. And I’ll admit a little misty.

**Harry:**

I’m going to have to make this work Hermione. The goblins have done their damage. It’s done, I don’t have a choice now. So we better make the best of it while we can.

**Minister Hermione:**

What do you mean?

**Harry:**

I’ll just keep going until we’ve depleted every single one of those fucking vaults and then I’ll start selling off the properties!

**Minister Hermione:**

Harry. Do you and Draco have the same files I do?

**Harry:**

I asked for an overview and that’s 6 fucking pages long! That’s overwhelming! Let the freaking lawyers deal with it until we can wrap our heads around it.

**Minister Hermione:**

Hold on.

**Harry:**

WHAT NOW?

**Minister Hermione:**

Hold on BRB.

**Harry:**

UGH. Should I get Draco?

**Minister Hermione:**

Not yet

**Harry:**

OK

**Minister Hermione:**

So the “overview” you received is 6 pages and included an explanation of what?

**Harry:**

Just the basics. I may have also been more that a little lightheaded from the blood loss when I requested it?I told them to just write up a summary. At that point I was so freaked out all I wanted was to get out and go home and wallow in my sorrow with Draco. But then he went to his office!

**Minister Hermione:**

Well . . . .digging a little deeper into this volume.

**Harry:**

This doesn’t sound promising.

**Minister Hermione:**

SO. HERAALD. In reality, you could probably maintain these properties out of stasis for another 300 lifetimes and still live like a fucking king. AND did you notice the part where YOU ARE THE ACTUAL FUCKING HEIR OF SLYTHERIN????

**Harry:**

THIS IS EVEN MORE HORRIBLE ON TOP OF THE FIRST HORRIBLE HORRIBLES!

**Minister Hermione:**

THIS is now your reality.

**Minister Hermione:**

Harry? Are you still here?

**Harry:**

I’m here.

**Minister Hermione:**

Harry. It’s really not horrible.

**Harry:**

It IS. What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? I just want a peaceful life. This is just too much. I just want my kids, Draco, You guys, Ginny and our friends to just be happy. THIS does not make people happy. THIS is fucking too much. THIS sends people over the edge.

**Harry:**

All of our kids have turned out SO awesome. I don’t want them to be poisoned with even more money and privilege. They’ve already spent their lives in the shadow of ME. They don’t care about houses and manors and galleons and I want to KEEP THEM THAT WAY! OUT OF IT!

**Minister Hermione:**

You’ll figure out a way.

**Harry:**

HOW???

**Harry:**

All of THIS could just ruin them and turn them into monsters. You’ve seen it happen! I just wanted my new garden at Grimmauld. I was going to ask Neville and Al to help me put it together. I thought that would be a nice change for me. Now the place sounds like it’s at least more than TRIPLED in size! Ballroom? Kitchens? Guest suites??? I was supposed to be downsizing!

**Minister Hermione:**

Wow.

**Harry:**

I want to take my family for a few days in the sun on a vacation somewhere like Bermuda. That is a once in a lifetime luxury for most families. But now apparently NOT MINE! just nod in the park!I will not live this way.

**Harry:**

I just want to BAKE A FUCKING WEDDING CAKE FOR THE BOYS! Al is having a BABY and I want to just BE THERE! That is more important than ANYTHING. DID I SAY I’M GOING TO BE A FUCKING GRANDFATHER??!!

**Harry:**

I want Draco to give up the glass house and move in with me. I want to ask him to marry me and I can’t begin to wrap my UNSTRAIGHT HEAD around this. I’m FREAKING OUT Hermione!

**Minister Hermione:**

You can do all of those things. Is Al really expecting and are you serious about the marriage part?

**Harry:**

BOTH. YES. Please don’t say anything about that rant to Draco? At least not the marry me part? UGH. Sorry, I’m breathing again.

**Minister Hermione:**

Do I need to come over there?

**Harry:**

Normally I’d say no. because Minister. Don’t say anything about either breakdowns? I really just need a fucking hug. Please.

**Minister Hermione:**

You’ve got it. Put on the kettle. On my way.

**Harry:**

Floo or Porch?

**Minister Hermione:**

Porch. In about 10 minutes. I’ve got to secure this office with all of this “extraneous paperwork”.

**Harry:**

I’ll open the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for the weekend. Have a great week. Thanks for reading!


	17. A Goblin War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophet gets it all wrong again.
> 
> The Dads do some planning after Harry’s meltdown with Hermione.

——————————————————————————

The Daily Prophet

**GOBLIN WAR ON THE HORIZON?**

_By Keeta Skeeter_

In an interesting turn of events, there have been reports of a massive Goblin function in the late hours of Sunday evening at the Goblins Nest in Diagon.

In true Goblin tradition the event was highly secretive but looked to be celebratory and did not conclude until Goblins stumbled out into the streets at nearly 4am Monday morning! What could this be about? We have inquired of course but the Goblins are being tight lipped.

And now, this morning a virtual army of Goblins descended upon the Ministry. Armed with mountains of books, they reportedly marched directly to the Ministers office!

These books were likely spelled because not one title or spine could be read.

What are the Goblins up to? What could their complaint be?

We’ve tried to communicate with Gringotts concerning this matter, but the Goblins again refused to comment.

We’ve also reached out to the Minister herself and were told that it was a private matter and there would also be no comments concerning this morning’s meeting. Our owls were returned unopened.

We all know that Minister Granger-Weasley loves books, but this didn’t look like an early birthday present from the Goblins!

What are they hiding this time? What could be so important in these books that they had to be hand delivered to the Minister?

We will endeavor to find any information we can about this event and update our readers when we know more!

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON DAILY PROPHET ARTICLES ARE NO LONGER AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**_Draco:_ **

Did You see the Profit?

**Harry:**

Yes. They didn’t mention any of us so no op ed!

**_Draco:_ **

Notice the part where they’re no longer allowing comments?

**Harry:**

Well it’s about time. Especially for Skeeter articles! Skeeter Jr. probably got tired of getting trolled every time.

**_Draco:_ **

Probably true. Hermione still there?

**Harry:**

No she left a while ago. She was none too happy with me but it’s all fine now.

**_Draco:_ **

I’ll bet not.

**Harry:**

She coaxed me down from a cliff. I had a meltdown. I’ll admit it was pretty bad. But it felt good to get it out. Hermione took it pretty well all said and done.

**_Draco:_ **

Did you go all “Potter” on her?

**Harry:**

A bit. But she was just as bad! And you know what it’s like when the two of us get going.

**_Draco:_ **

Oh good. I mean that. You needed to get past this part.

**Harry:**

And I think I needed to just rant for a bit. I’ve been surprisingly calm since we got that out of my system and over with.

**_Draco:_ **

That’s good. So at least that’s done.

**Harry:**

Oh and speaking of the fucking Profit. I’m going to buy that rag!

**_Draco:_ **

Oh no.

**Harry:**

Yes, I’m going to do it! Fire all those jerks and hire a new editor!!

**_Draco:_ **

You’re serious.

**Harry:**

It was Hermione’s idea! Buy it and fire those idiots!

**_Draco:_ **

MERLIN. And when were you thinking of doing this?

**Harry:**

Don’t know yet, but it’s going to happen!!!

**_Draco:_ **

Again, Potter with the exclamation points. You can’t possibly think about doing something like that right now. . . .

Oh alright. Count me in.

**Harry:**

Oh Yeah!

**_Draco:_ **

But I’ll have no talk about doing this until things are more settled. AND after the wedding.

**Harry:**

I’ll agree to that. I can’t do something like that right now anyway, but in the not too distant future.

**_Draco:_ **

I’m going over the books for the apothecaries and contacting the managers today.

**Harry:**

Oh. I'M SO SORRY! You shouldn’t have to take time off for all this! Do you need to go back? How bad is it?

**_Draco:_ **

It’s the opposite. They’re both running smoothly and at a hefty profit for us. I could probably just keep running them from the home office and develop new potions from the lab here. Hire a marketing manager maybe.

**Harry:**

Serious? Really?!

**_Draco:_ **

Yes. Wales has really taken off. Much better than expected without even going into the wholesale/hospital area yet. Word of mouth and quality I guess? I only have plans for one more shop and it can wait a few years.

**Harry:**

Years?

**_Draco:_ **

Yes. There’s no hurry. I haven’t even settled on a location. I was thinking Portugal but now maybe just open a small shop in London? With everything else going on it’s probably a good idea for me to change course a bit anyhow. You’re not in this alone Gramps! Remember that. I’m looking forward to spending time with grandkids as much as you!

**Harry:**

Thank Merlin. I feel so bad about taking you away but I don’t know what I’d do without you.

**_Draco:_ **

Plus if we’re buying the newspaper we’ll have to take a good look at editors! Maybe bring someone in from way outside to shake it up.

**Harry:**

What’s that paper that Ginny reads up in Scotland?

**_Draco:_ **

Wizards Daily Guardian I think.

**Harry:**

A lot smaller than the Proph but well written.

**_Draco:_ **

Looking up: Jennifer Waters - Editor there. We can check that one out. I’m sure there are others to look at as well. Any one of them is probably better than Barnabas.

**Harry:**

I’m just looking forward to firing the Skeeters! Hermione thinks we should sack all of the photographers too. I’m up for that. We don’t need our photogs hanging out of trees in the middle of the night!

**_Draco:_ **

No Kidding. We can have the lawyers look into this in private. Get the takeover set up then spring it on them when the time is right. I’m warming up to this more.

**Harry:**

I think old Barnabas is ready to retire. If he’s not he will be! I can see our first headline now: SCANDAL AT THE PROFIT! Malfoy-Potter Enterprises Expands Into Publishing - Promises SWIFT Reorganization! TOTAL SHAKEDOWN-Skeeters OUT!

**_Draco:_ **

That’s a little long. We are very fortunate that you’re not the editor. I do like the sentiment though. What are we going to offer them for it?

**Harry:**

That’s like four stories right there! And there’s always a full page or two of photos.

**_Draco:_ **

See page 3 for photos of Skeeter and Jr. Skeeter being escorted out of the building. I like it.

**Harry:**

Hermione said that I should just offer them double what it’s worth. And apparently I can afford it so WHATEVER! I’m going to do it. You only have to invest your brain in this one.

**_Draco:_ **

Hmmm.

**Harry:**

Do you have any idea how much money is in those freaking vaults?

**_Draco:_ **

I have an idea you’re going to tell me? I thought you didn’t want to know about that part?

**Harry:**

Hermione has it all in those books from the Goblins mentioned in that article. Not a direct quote but she said something like “Harry Fucking Potter. Or should I say Heraald, you would have to live 300 lifetimes to go through all of this. And that’s after taking all of properties out of stasis and maintaining them”. That’s the point where I had my meltdown I think. Or one of them anyway.

**_Draco:_ **

I did kind of think that this is where the situation was headed. We will do what we can to keep it as quiet as possible.

**Harry:**

Your 50% of our new publishing enterprise can be your Samhain present!

**_Draco:_ **

We don’t exchange gifts for Samhain. Are you just trying to change the subject?

**Harry:**

We do now! I’ve just decided! I want one of those Turnip Brooches!

**_Draco:_ **

That’s unique to Luna. I’ll come up with something new. How about a tomato or something.

**Harry:**

I know I know! Courgette!

**_Draco:_ **

I could do. Emerald and Peridot. Would look very nice on your camelhair topcoat.

**Harry:**

Okay don’t tell me any more.

**_Draco:_ **

See now I’m telling you about my gift in advance. Curses Potter!

**Harry:**

OH. Want to take a side trip??!!

**_Draco:_ **

Can’t take all day.

**Harry:**

Iceland?!

**_Draco:_ **

That lodge?

**Harry:**

I’ll contact Liogell and have them open it up. I really want to see it. The overview says Euphemia Potter retreat. So that means it was my Grandmothers.

**_Draco:_ **

Interesting. I’ll bet she built it. Or had it built I mean. It was very fashionable to build a woodland retreat back in the day. It’s intriguing. Okay, yes let’s pop up there.

**Harry:**

YAY! But not for the whole day, I know. I hope it’s cute and not some gloomy cave. Do you think there are bears? Maybe it can be OUR new retreat place!

**_Draco:_ **

Bears are not native to Iceland. No snakes either. Warning though: You’re going to have to staff it if you open it up. It’s going to need maintenance and repairs.

**Harry:**

How would I do that staff thing?

**_Draco:_ **

Goblins! Catch up scarhead!

**Harry:**

I’m not hiring freaking Goblins to clean the place! Merlin forbid anyone visits and they cook!? Can Goblins even cook?

**_Draco:_ **

Not what I meant. The Goblins in Iceland can do the hiring for you. They are already working for you. I’ll bet they have it already in place just waiting for the word. Probably a whole team ready to go. Just tell Liogell you want it done.

**Harry:**

They will do that?

**_Draco:_ **

Did you see the looks on those Goblins faces? You have them in your back pocket. You are their largest account holder. Pretty much just tell them what you want and they’ll do it without blinking. For a fee of course, but you know, Vaults and all. So that’s not an issue. There are most likely former staff that are waiting not just in Iceland but most of those other properties that WANT to return to them.

**Harry:**

This is going to take a lot of getting used to.

**_Draco:_ **

Yes.

**Harry:**

If it’s elfs they will all be paid fairly. Just like Zebb. They’ll have an employment contract. No freaking house binding or some such crap. I’m not going backwards on this.

**_Draco:_ **

Actually, the laws in these other countries are all different. Let me look this one up.

**Harry:**

And I’m not going there and show up like some arse expecting saviour service.

**_Draco:_ **

Iceland is not the UK. That is for sure. Hermione might want to take a look a their Elfin laws.

**Harry:**

Explain?

**_Draco:_ **

Iceland= Elfin law: Does NOT allow: livable wages, housing allowances or BBCR1!?

**Harry:**

WHAT?????

**_Draco:_ **

JOKE! Those are all LIES.

Hard to explain but their laws are actually much better than we’ve been able to do and not just a recent development? And I know the loss of muggle radio would be particularly distressing. Do you know if the lodge was built muggle or magical?

**Harry:**

WHY DID YOU DO THAT????!!!! Truthfully I have no idea how it was built. I’ll have to ask. Maybe I should actually get a copy and read that big book file from Gringotts. UGH no that would take years. When do you want to go on our trip? I’ll owl Liogell!

**_Draco:_ **

Could do in four days if the Goblins can work that fast?

**Harry:**

Okay let’s try to do that. I’ll shoot an owl off right away. When are you coming back to the cottage?

**_Draco:_ **

Pretty soon actually. We’re nearly done with the potion. It’s cooling and then I want to add some peppermint flavor for Al.

**Harry:**

OH! Baby Potions!!!!!!!!

**_Draco:_ **

I know! Scorp really can do it without me, but I’m still paranoid about it.

**Harry:**

Yeah, I’d think so. Is it complicated?

**_Draco:_ **

Not really. Surprisingly simple ingredients. Just time consuming.

**Harry:**

Draco, there’s no lab at the cottage! How could we forget something like that?

**_Draco:_ **

For a reason.

**Harry:**

Scorp needs a lab! We are STUPID!

**_Draco:_ **

It wasn’t overlooked. One of the things a Potion Master takes pride in is designing their lab. Scorp will do that for himself when he’s ready. He can take over one of the garden outbuildings, there’s plenty of space. If it’s detached from the main house he can secure it so kids can’t access it too.

**Harry:**

I didn’t know that.

**_Draco:_ **

Now you do. Young potioneers daydream about how they’ll set up their lab someday. I’m pretty sure Scorp has thought a lot about it.

**Harry:**

That’s cool. I wouldn’t have thought that. Makes sense though, I know how particular you are with how your lab is just so.

**_Draco:_ **

Dinner? Want me to take you out somewhere? We could do London.

**Harry:**

No I want to cook and just stay home. Is there anything you’re craving?

**_Draco:_ **

I am actually. That chicken salad. The one with the rice noodles, cucumber and sesame-miso. Are you up for that?

**Harry:**

I’ve got a bottle of sake in the pantry! Consider it done! I’ll send the goblin owl and then get started and it should be ready when you get here. Gives me something to keep me busy while I wait. Double Win!

**_Draco:_ **

That sounds great.

**Harry:**

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**_Draco:_ **

Okay Arthur, see you soon.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip!  
> One more later today.


	18. Planning The Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parents make a plan for the cottage. Or really Draco does.
> 
> The Kids react.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.WEASLEY.LINDER.MALFOY.FAMILY.

**SECURE.GROUP.CHAT**

**_Harry_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ginny_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Harry:**

I’m opening up a chat room so we can discuss remodeling the cottage before we talk to the boys and then meet with Dean & Seamus. Just us three for now for planning? Because we have to get started.

**Draco:**

I’m here.

**Harry:**

Where do we want to start?

**Ginny:**

HEY THERE GRAMPAWS!!!!!!

**Harry:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Draco:**

Hello Ginevra.

**Ginny:**

:(

**Draco:**

Joke. HEEEEEEEY THERE GRAMMAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ginny:**

So excited! Cannot get over it! Over. The. Moon!

**Harry:**

Did the boys tell you that Draco passed out when they told us?

**Ginny:**

No. I think I nearly did too. Right on the pitch in front of the team.

**Draco:**

We saw the moving talking picture from the kids phone. HA HA.

**Harry:**

Too good.

**Ginny:**

So now the hard part is keeping this from Mum. She knows something’s going on that we’re not telling her!

**Harry:**

You think Molly would be used to that by now.

**Draco:**

She’s one to talk. Conspiring with my Mother on the wedding!

**Ginny:**

That is funny. I heard what they did with Pansy. Genius.

**Harry:**

That was quite something. Man, you’re lucky you got out of it.

**Ginny:**

Suckers! I just get to receive guests at the manor with Mum and Narcissa and you guys have to do all the work!

**Draco:**

Okay let’s talk about the house?

**Ginny:**

Start with the kitchen. Looking forward to hearing about what you have in mind.

**Harry:**

I know Draco’s head has been spinning already! We need to ask them if they want to keep muggle appliances or go with magical.

**Draco:**

It can be either or a combination of both. Won’t change the overall design much. I’m going to try to keep it simple and child friendly.

**Harry:**

Al does like to cook, but I taught him mostly. So probably muggle appliances?

**Ginny:**

He does love cooking. Cleaning up not so much.

**Draco:**

I’m going to propose that we keep the kitchen layout mostly the same. Change out all of the cabinets, countertops and appliances with new. Maybe move the sink to the centre island instead of along the wall in front of the window.

**Harry:**

I like that.

**Draco:**

As far as finishes, I was thinking going lighter. The cabinetry would go a light birch/honey color. Countertops and backsplash a white quartz (muggles make quartz it’s like crushed granite and glass molded together) It’s easier to maintain than granite. If we do ALL muggle appliances they should be stainless steel. I know a vendor in America that would be perfect and they can transport by international PK directly to our site. For the main sink I’m thinking something deep like what Molly has.

**Harry:**

I Hate it.

**Draco:**

I can do a drawing?

**Harry:**

I’m lying. I LOVE IT. I’ve wanted to change out those dark cabinets for years.

**Ginny:**

MEAN HARRY!

**Draco:**

SIGH I should have been expecting that. Don’t do that to me Harry!

**Ginny:**

I also love the idea. It sounds nice without being too fussy.

**Harry:**

Can we make the window bigger?

**Draco:**

Yes we could do that. That window faces out to your garden. That would be nice.

**Harry:**

Yes.

**Draco:**

How about this idea? We could change the cabinetry just a bit. Raise it up and put a window in the length of the whole wall between cabinets and counter. Basically eliminating the backsplash on that wall. Existing window would remain the same? There is a ton of cabinetry though. We could still do the long main window and then take out one unit from either side of the window and expand it. That would open it up quite a bit and bring in more a lot more light.

**Harry:**

That would be so cool. Yes, let’s do that!

**Ginny:**

How do you DO that?

**Draco:**

Well we’re using Dean and Seamus. They’re really good and quick. I’ll bet Seamus will have that the kitchen sorted in less than a day. They’ve got quite a team. And well, magic.

**Ginny:**

NO I mean how do you come up with an idea like that on the spot!

**Harry:**

This is how it went with the Harpies Centre. If it hadn’t been for Draco it would have taken YEARS. I told you, I can see his wheels spinning!

**Draco:**

So that’s pretty much it for the kitchen. Other than stools for the island breakfast counter. I was thinking bent wood that matches the cabinets with woven seagrass seats

**Harry:**

I don’t know what that is but it sounds good?

**Ginny:**

I know what that is and it does sound good.

**Draco:**

I figure we will give the boys photo examples so they can decide if it works for them. This is so much better than just surprising them with it at the wedding. Which I know could have been fun, but this is more practical.

**Harry:**

I agree. I’m still going to pout over it, but I agree. This is much better.

**Draco:**

Potter. You have plenty of other surprises up your sleeve.

**Harry:**

Point taken.

**Ginny:**

Like WHAT?

**Harry:**

CAN’T TELL YOU IT WOULDN’T BE A SURPRISE!

**Draco:**

So kitchen sorted? Where to next?

**Ginny:**

What about flooring and paint for the kitchen?

**Harry:**

We did forget that part.

**Draco:**

I do have an idea about that, but you may veto it. At least Harry might not like it.

**Ginny:**

I haven’t heard anything I don’t like yet?

**Harry:**

What are you thinking? As much as it pains me to say, I think the flooring needs an update too.

**Ginny:**

YES! Finally. Harry I know you love your floors, but they’ve outlived their usefulness.

**Harry:**

I agree.

**Ginny:**

We may have not divorced if you had replaced those fucking floors but NO you couldn’t live without them!

**Harry:**

LIAR. There’s that whole gay thing.

**Ginny:**

TRUE.

**Draco:**

Are you done?

**Harry:**

Yes Sir.

**Ginny:**

I would still like to go on record to say that I always hated those floors!

**Draco:**

Noted. So I could sit here all day and listen to you two bicker like Molly and Arthur. It’s quite entertaining. Quite frankly it takes the pressure off from Myself and my ongoing battle with Harry but can we get back on the rail?

**Harry:**

GAWD.

**Ginny:**

LOL

**Draco:**

Floors. And yes, this is what I was concerned Harry wouldn’t care for. I’d like to take all of the flooring on the main floor and replace it with a light cork. Throughout, minimal carpets. It’s warm underfoot even in winter and easy to walk on plus not so brittle for kids knees. The two upper floors and the stairs would be done in light oak. All of the rooms and not a mismatched combo like it is now. The bathrooms would all have a medium toned grey marble, sturdy and waterproof. Same as the showers at the Centre. That big shower would be done in the marble. The shower in the ensuite master would be better in white. We’ll leave that clawfoot tub the way it is and just clean it up.

**Harry:**

Well that’s different.

**Ginny:**

It’s definitely different, but I like the simplicity of it.

**Draco:**

Then I figured we’d just have every room painted bright white. Throughout the whole house. Wallpaper gone. Oh, Except for the Nursery. Al doesn’t want the nursery touched. I may be able to convince him to let us replace the flooring in there, but I wouldn’t touch it otherwise. Also not touching fireplaces, just a good cleaning. Or the maple paneling and red brick in Harry’s office. The other trims and woodwork are good. Doors and trim just cleaned and polished.All of the light fixtures are vintage to the house and I think they should be kept and cleaned. There’s a couple of broken globes but we can reproduce those.

**Harry:**

I like it the more you explain it.

**Draco:**

The bathrooms all need updated. Most of fixtures are in fine working order, but outdated. Except for that blasted shower room. The shower layout is fine but it’s UGH. And the sinks. So I’d say just clean up the cabinetry and go with the same quartz counters we’re doing in the kitchen with porcelain sinks that are square. Who thought those oval sinks were a good idea? We fit the bathrooms all out with brushed nickel accessories. Faucets, cabinet pulls, etc. That shower needs to be AK’d. I don’t understand muggle plumbing at all Why did you do muggle for just that shower? Just WHY? WHY?

**Harry:**

The hot water and shower thing is my fault. I was determined to not spoil the kids. In hindsight not the best idea. The oval sinks are my fault too. They were nice at the time.

**Ginny:**

I actually understood that. Coming from Harry’s experience as a child, hot water is a luxury. And growing up my Mum limited our use of water like that. In her case I it was more a time management issue with all of us kids and only two freaking bathrooms.

**Harry:**

As far as I’m concerned this all sounds fantastic. What else?

**Draco:**

That’s pretty much it excepting the master. Which for the most part is fine. I would like to expand the windows on the north wall quite a bit and maybe put a window seat there. And then we’ll need to expand the closets. They can do that with a simple expansion charm. D&S are really good with that.

**Ginny:**

Those closets are already pretty big.

**Draco:**

They were big for you two. We’re talking Scorp and his shoe collection.

**Harry:**

True, I get it. We may as well do it right and be done with it.

**Ginny:**

It’s a lot. Going to be expensive.

**Harry:**

Stop right there. I’ve already told you this is on my Knuts. It’s fine and I’m ecstatic to do it.

**Ginny:**

Alright Harry, I’m just going to go along with it. Because it sounds FANTASTIC. I can’t wait to see it finished! Oh, and Jerry wants to bring one of his teams over to do that front yard? That will be our contribution?

**Harry:**

I love it. That front needs it so bad!

**Draco:**

That’s Great!Project Wedding Gift is a GO. So that’s the plan I have, at least the one that’s been jumbling around in my head. The exterior just needs a coat of paint. That standing seam roof you put on is great. The copper rain chains set off the black roof. So we just clean up the exterior. Keep it the same. It’s a pretty building.

**Harry:**

One last request? Zebbs’ cottage? I don’t think she would want anything done inside but maybe a coat of paint to match the main house? Freshen it up. She’s very excited about this whole project.

**Ginny:**

She’d love that. While you’re doing that put on a roof to match the main house too.

**Draco:**

Love it. That can be done. There’s only ONE last thing hear me out.

**Harry:**

I knew it. Here we go!!

**Ginny:**

This is where I try to do that eyebrow thing that Draco always throws at me.

**Draco:**

Okay, give me a second.

**Harry:**

Okay.

**Ginny:**

I can wait.

**Draco:**

I want my part of this gift to be finishing and furnishing the place. And I mean everything down to tableware and towels. I know the boys and I promise not to do anything extravagant. I will work with them to know what they want. It will be comfortable, child(!) friendly and safe. With the clean slate we’re creating, the furniture and accessories will bring in the color and warmth that it needs. Also art. We can work with Teddy on that part, some nice pieces from his gallery to start. I would like the boys to choose the photos and kids art from the house that they would like to keep, reproduce that and add to it with what they choose from their own photos and art. I know Harry is taking all of the original photos and has already told the kids they can copy any of them. But I’d like to make more of a conversational wall next to the main fireplace that can added to over time. I also have an excellent framer.

**Harry:**

Wow. You know what?

**Draco:**

?

**Ginny:**

?

**Harry:**

Ginny do you hate Draco’s idea?

**Ginny:**

No. Why would I? I mean it is quite a lot to take in, but it’s all so cool. Like the kids say it’s pretty much the Family Motto that “the Dads” will go OVERBOARD.

**Harry:**

Because NOW I really just want to move my office, family photos and collections into storage and be done with it. I can move my important paperwork to the Harpies centre and temporarily work from there if needed. Give Jamie the kitchen set he asked about. Send you the Brock breakfast dishes. You should come over here and take a look to see if there’s anything you missed.

**Ginny:**

I already told you the only thing I can think of are those dishes, but I can come over and have a look one last time before we get started. I’ll bring Jerry and he can have another look at the front yard.

**Harry:**

I can get the kids over here to finally clean out their rooms! If Lily can’t make it I’ll put all of her room into storage?

**Ginny:**

Well that sounds fine. Maybe we can get her to take a couple days though.

**Harry:**

Then instead of putting the remainder of it all in storage we can have everything that’s not personal either donated to a charity or trashed.

**Ginny:**

It’s not all just furniture. You know you’re going to take more than just your office and you will fuss and bother yourself over all of it. I mean, I understand that you’re sentimental about these things. It’s hard to let go.

**Harry:**

Well of course I’m going to take my personal stuff. I do have quite a collection of snitches! I’m just saying that really all of the furniture and extraneous stuff can just go away. I’m good with starting over and not only just for this project. I’m serious when I say I’m ready for a fresh start.

**Ginny:**

I never thought I hear that from you Harry.

**Draco:**

Me either.

**Harry:**

I understand why you say that. You both know how much I love this place. There are a lot of memories here, but let’s make new ones. I am looking forward to dropping by to visit the GRANDCHILDREN! Let’s do this! I’m excited.

**Draco:**

Okay, If you’re both good I’ll draw up my plan. Get some samples together. We can invite the boys to go over our ideas and see what they think? Maybe tomorrow? Ginny could you do that?

**Harry:**

Yes!

**Ginny:**

Double Yes!

**Draco:**

Okay I’m going now. Harry, I’ll be at the cottage in a couple hours?

**Harry:**

Sounds good, but I’m ordering take out. Greek?

**Draco:**

Super.

**Ginny:**

Let me know how it goes? I’m heading out now.

**Harry:**

TTYL Ginny!

**Draco:**

Goodbye Ginevra.

**Ginny:**

Goodbye Git.

**_Draco_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ginny_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Harry_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

Ginny and Jerry

Glenborrodale,

Highland

Your Mum & Jerry, Draco and I would like to get together at the cottage tomorrow to go over the clean-up plan and ask if it works for you? I know it’s short notice, but I’d really like to get started. Noon?

Dad

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

**Al:**

We’ll be there!

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_AL_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

We met up with Ginny and the Dads today. Did you guys know what they were planning?

**AL:**

For the cottage.

**Lily:**

No. I’m confused?

**AL:**

What the hell!

**Jamie:**

They said the were going to clean up the place.

**AL:**

Yes.

**Lily:**

We might have been encouraging when Dad said they’d like to do a little more than just moving out and cleaning up?

**Scorp:**

Just a little?

**Lily:**

We didn’t do anything other that to just say we thought it was a good idea!

**Ted:**

I will verify that there’s no conspiracy . . . this time.

**Lily:**

What happened to bring this on? Are we all in some sort of trouble with you two again?

**Scorp:**

It’s not that.

**AL:**

No no no. We’re not mad or even angry about anything. I think we’re just a little confused. When we met today to go over the “cleanup plan” Draco dropped another boulder on us.

**Jamie:**

Oh cool! What do you think?

**Scorp:**

Again. Just a little clean up?

**Lily:**

We just gave them our enthusiastic approval.

**AL:**

This is not a “cleaning up”. This is TOTAL EVERYTHING! I mean the house itself is enough but now they’re asking our opinion on countertops and floors and brushed nickel faucets what even is that???

**Lily:**

They said they were going to fix the upstairs shower.

**Scorp:**

Fixing the shower.

**AL:**

Yeah, right. Fixing the shower with marble and unlimited hot water!

**Ted:**

Well that sounds like how Draco would fix it. Did you expect anything less?

**Jamie:**

Cool!

**AL:**

I guess so. But in typical dads this has snowballed.

**Scorp:**

It’s not just that. Fixing the kitchen faucet? Al would you like to explain?

**Lily:**

That faucet sucks. I told them that!

**AL:**

Yes, well that FIX I guess means new counters, cabinets and a bank of windows. Now the sink won’t even be in the same location.

**Scorp:**

It’s not just that either. Apparently EVERYTHING goes. All new EVERYTHING. Bathrooms all redone. Bedrooms all redone. New floors throughout. New paint.

**AL:**

Scorps dad is all like: what do you think about leather couches in the main room and Egyptian cotton towels? How about this set of unbreakable dishes? Do you have an opinion about these fabrics for the new den? What’s your thought about this woven grass and bentwood stool? They have a matching high chair for the baby. I was thinking you’d like this duvet set for the master but you might like something darker? And while we’re doing the master we’re putting in a wall of windows with a built in seat and expanding those closets. Here is my idea for the ensuite, everything will be new but we’re keeping the clawfoot tub. What do you think about these raw silk curtains?

**Lily:**

LOL

**Ted:**

Go Draco!

**Jamie:**

You’ve got to admit it’s going to be really awesome.

**AL:**

Let’s move back to the kitchen, I’m thinking about bringing in these muggle appliances from America do you like this stainless metal? How about one of the micro wavy things would you like that? What do you want for cookware I was looking at this set? Okay so now out on the back patio I thought woven rattan would be nice for the kids, with these yellow cushions.

**Lily:**

!

**AL:**

What’s your opinion of the stitching on this wingback chair? Do you like the blue or the green? With these throw pillows? I was thinking blonde wood what is your school of thought on that? I MEAN COME ON!

**Jamie:**

HA HA HA

**Ted:**

That sounds about right. I’m sure he’s got everything planned down to the flatware.

**AL:**

Seasonal flatware Ted! I had to chose which one I thought would be better for winter!

**Scorp:**

I know I should have expected nothing less from my Dad, but still this is a surprise.

**Lily:**

So there you have it. They get their surprise after all!

**Jamie:**

So what’s the problem?

**AL:**

UGH. That’s the problem THERE ISN’T ONE. It’s all fucking PERFECT. Right down to the god damned yellow cushions on the patio. It’s like he read our minds! DID HE???

**Scorp:**

Dad’s not a Legilimens so no. But still.

**Ted:**

So I guess that means no crystal chandeliers or gold goblets?

**AL:**

NO it’s a just so fucking practical and kid friendly I think I might just implode.

**Lily:**

So let me get this right. You’re complaining about it being too perfect?

**Jamie:**

Sounds like Draco really thought this one through?

**AL:**

Not complaining it’s awesome.

**Scorp:**

Just a lot to take in. And Al is pregnant and emotional as it is. And yes, I really was expecting chandeliers and goblets, so this is a fortunate surprise.

**AL:**

Mum and Dad just sat the whole time smiling and egging him on while Jerry was out front sketching and measuring. Oh and now Jerry is doing the front yard and they’re painting the outside LIME GREEN even the fence.

**Jamie:**

They wouldn’t.

**Lily:**

No.

**Ted:**

You’re kidding.

**AL:**

Yeah, I’m kidding about the lime green. But they are repainting the whole place and Jerry is doing the front. Even Zebbs’ cottage is getting a makeover.

**Jamie:**

Sweet.

**AL:**

It really is. Sweet and thoughtful and everything I wasn’t expecting.

**Lily:**

Awwww.

**AL:**

And with that I think I should take my emotion laden pregnancy body and take a nap.

**Scorp:**

Me too!

**AL:**

Thanks for letting me rant.

**Jamie:**

No problem.

**Lily:**

Love You Bye!!

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_AL_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. 
> 
> Two more tomorrow. Hope you're all having a great weekend.


	19. D&S Construction and Consultants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads summarize the cottage project with Dean and Seamus then cuddle on the couch?
> 
> Bonus chapter.

Owl Post to:

D&S Construction and Consultants

Gortamullin, Lower Reen, Co. Kerry, Ireland

Hey Dean and Seamus,

We’re excited to get started on our cottage project. Looking forward to meeting with you this coming weekend. This is the list you asked about so you can get an idea of what we’ve planned. Let us know if our timeline is realistic.

1\. Floors:

All of the floors on the main floor replaced with cork.

All of the bedroom and hallway floors on the upstairs replaced with oak including the nursery and stairs.

Bathroom floors replaced with marble tiles (same as what you did at the centre) except bathroom floor in the master replaced with white marble tile.

2\. Walls:

All walls (except nursery and office/den) painted bright white.

Wallpaper removed where necessary.

Woodwork to remain as is just clean and polish. This includes doors and windows.

3\. Kitchen:

Remove and replace all cabinetry and reconfigure according to Draco’s drawing.

South wall window replacement and construct new window bank under cabinets.

Counters and backsplash replaced with white quartz (see photos).

Pantry, no changes just clean and paint.

Sink replaced and moved to island.

Install appliances: Stovetop, 2 ovens, Cooling cabinet. (Muggle, purchased, will be delivered to the site. Retrofitted for magical kitchen).

4\. Fireplaces:

Just a decent cleanup, otherwise leave all as is.

5\. Bathrooms (including the main floor powder room):

Clean up cabinetry. If it looks like it should be replaced instead just do it to match the kitchen cabinetry.

Replace countertops with white quartz to match kitchen.

New porcelain sinks.

6\. Showers and Tubs:

Master shower redone with white marble same as flooring.

Master tub cleaned/refurbished but otherwise left as is.

Main Shower room: Complete redo. Remove the muggle plumbing. Layout is fine. Replace all with the grey marble same as floors.

All others same.

7\. Master bedroom:

Install window bank on north wall with window seat spanning length.

Expand closets by approximately 75%.

8\. Hardware:

Replace hardware throughout the house with brushed nickel. Draco will choose. This includes faucets, cabinet hardware, door and window hardware etc. Some of this could maybe be done with Dean’s transfiguration/charm work.

9\. Lighting:

All lighting to remain as is. Just clean and polish. Replace broken or cracked globes in upstairs hallway, kitchen and dining room sconce.

10\. Exterior:

Clean up and repaint. Same color scheme (Harry has samples for the olive main color, grey trim and red for widow sashes and doors).

Clean up chimneys.

Clean up and repaint fences. Leave cast iron fence and gate at entry alone it’s fine.

11: Outbuildings, Including Zebb's cottage.

Replace roofing with standing seam black metal to match main house.

Replace gutters with black metal. Downspouts to match main house (copper rain chains like you did before).

Repaint all in same color scheme except Zebb's She would like it left white with green shutters and trim. Front door red please!

Let me know what you think.

Also, just so you know, Draco and I will be out tomorrow and won’t be able to use our phones. Heading out of the country for some art thing. No phones allowed and too far away for an owl post!

Love you guys. See you on Saturday?

Harry & Draco

——————————————————————————

Owl Post to:

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

H&D

You guys don’t ever ask for much do you?

I think we can do this in the timeline. Seamus will work out the schedule.

Most of what you’re asking for is pretty straight forward, just time consuming. The materials are readily available. I actually think we have enough grey marble left over from the Centre to do all of it. A lot if not most of the cleaning/restoring of fixtures, woodwork and the like can be done with magic. One of the women on our crew does fantastic work on stone so the chimneys and fireplaces will look nearly new.

Seamus will get the cabinetry ordered right away. We’ll bring a sample of what we think it will be with us based on the photograph for approval. The light color will go nice with the rest of the existing house woodwork.

The design is great. The kids are going to really love it I’m sure.

Seamus is asking if Zebb needs anything else done to her place? He remembers when he built it and really enjoyed working with her on it. Also remembers the scolding he got when he called her “Zebby”. He’ll be doing the work on that personally. And a red door? How daring for her! It will be great fitted with a new roof.

See you around 14:00 on Saturday.

Dean

D&S Construction and Consultants

Gortamullin, Lower Reen, Co. Kerry, Ireland

_This is a very exciting project! We’ll move some things around so we can get it done on time. I think Zebb needs a little wrought iron fence and a courtyard in front. Maybe a gas lantern next to the front door on the porch. My treat if she wants it! - Seamus_

——————————————————————————

“I forgot about Zebb and Seamus. I thought he was going to try to steal her away from me.”

“Yeah, like that would ever happen.”

“I know but still.”

“So it looks like they’re on board.”

“Yes! D&S come through again.”

“How’s old hooty there holding up?”

“Seems fine. Give her a biscotti then come lay on the couch with me”

“My speciality. Here you go Mr. Jordy.”

“I want that recipe.”

“Oh no you don’t mister.”

“Why not?!”

“I have one baking speciality and that’s it. Biscotti. You bake wedding cakes for Merlins sake. Give me this one!”

“Okay, I get it.”

“You’re just jealous cause Mr. Jordan doesn’t like your treats as well as mine.”

“She most certainly . . .ugh. true.”

“So what’s our next step after meeting up with misters Dean and the elf kidnapper”

“Well, I guess after we meet with them I’ll start making the arrangements for Potter Manor and Grimmauld?”

“Sounds like a fair plan.”

“I’ve got to get this house cleaned out. I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh no. Is it contagious?”

“Ha Ha.”

“Tell me.”

“Okay, so I’ll move my office to the centre so that’s done. Then have the manor opened. I’ll wait with them on the library thing. I want Hermione there for that anyhow. I mean I have no idea what kind of shape it’s in. If it’s in no shape to stay in, I’ll go to a hotel.”

“You most certainly will not.”

“Why not?”

“You will come stay with me. I don’t care how clumsy you think you are. It won’t be for very long, and I will not have you staying at a stupid hotel. That’s just ridiculous. We’ll just have to be a little more discreet about it. I’ll change the wards so we can apparate directly inside from the point around the corner instead of having to come in from the street.”

“Do you really think the prophet still has the place staked out?”

“Yes. Ever since they followed me and found out where it is I’m sure they have someone posted there. They are desperate for a photo of us in a compromising position, like coming home late at night and You not leaving.”

“UGH. Can’t we just buy them out now?”

“No Potter! I said no talk of that with all this other idiocy going on!”

“Yeah.”

“So first, check out Potter Manor, then what?”

“Then we do Grimmauld. Open it up and get the tour over with first. I’ve already talked with Luna. Need to go down and talk with the Historical society about it. They’ll be fine.”

“Family meeting afterwards.”

“Get that over with too”

“If you get Lily up here for that she can clean out her room. You can do Kids day at the cottage on the day after the tour and meeting.”

“Even better I like how you think! Kiss me.”

“Come here Potter.”

“That’s better.”

“Just stay with me here and we’ll talk. So where do you do the family meeting? At Grimmauld?”

“No that place is going to be too gross and gloomy. Wait until you see it Draco, It’s seriously depressing. I suppose we could go to the manor if it turns out it’s okay there. If not I’m not sure. Don’t want to do it here at the cottage, I plan to be already working on the clear out by then.”

“We could do it at my place.”

“No, not this time. Draco it’s going to be all of the Weasleys. All of them.And all of the kids. Think about it.”

“Okay where then?”

“I suppose I could rent a place? Or do it at another restaurant like we had for the Luncheon. People will probably be hungry anyhow?”

“Not a bad idea as long as we can find a place that’s secure like the Clove was. Let’s see how the manor goes before we head down that road. If you can do that you get the two family properties shown in one day too. Scoot over you’re getting heavy.”

“Okay, this way you can be my heat blanket. I’m surprised the kids showed any interest in Grimmauld.”

“Well, they’re grown now. You said yourself that you didn’t really bring it up much because you thought they wouldn’t be interested. And I thought Potter Manor was a ruin.”

“There’s that. I guess part of it is that I never really had anything to tell them about either. Now that you bring up that it’s all my Family history it’s almost weirder. I don’t know anything about it. There was nobody for me to ask and obviously nobody to tell me.”

“You know, you probably _should_ get a copy of those files from Gringotts. Not necessarily right now, but you’ll have a new space eventually at Grimmauld to house them. I’ll bet there’s an index that you can use to research what you want. And you know how thorough the Goblins are to a fault.”

“Probably should. I need to get a copy of that to the lawyers too. I haven’t spoken to them yet. That’s going to be an ordeal.”

“Well since we now know that a lot of this can be managed through the Goblins it takes a lot of the pressure off. If you want, I can deal with the lawyers on that part. All you’ll need to do is go to Liogell with Mr. Stark and set up the document transfer.”

“I still don’t trust those sneaks!”

“I understand that, but they really are just doing their jobs. I don’t think they were being intentionally illusive. They were just excited that you were finally doing it. You did hear Liogell say that he’s worked on the accounts for some 50 odd years. You know that this has been his entire career. Just your accounts.”

“Yeah. I guess they were excited. Sounds like they had quite a celebration after. While I was licking my wounds!”

“Ewwww, I can’t imagine drunk Goblins out on the streets of Diagon!”

“You saw the photos with that article?”

“Yes, not pretty.”

“I am starting to feel a little better about all of it. Still want to keep the kids and family out of it. I just can’t do it yet.”

“A little bit at a time.”

“This is going to fuck them up.”

“You don’t know that.”

“When I was having my breakdown with Hermione I said this would turn my children into monsters.”

“The kids are great.”

“And I want them to stay that way! That’s why I’m so horrified with this.”

“I understand. But think about who the kids really are. They might be shocked at first and a lot overwhelmed, but first of all You and Ginny brought them up well. They put value in people and yes, fine things they appreciate but don’t expect out of hand. They understand the advantages they’ve been given. None of them flaunt it.”

“I know.”

“Scorp is another example. He grew up with all the excess of Malfoy Manor and his Grandmother. He turned out okay despite it. Let me tell you that wasn’t easy either. When he was born it was like my Mother had an epiphany.”

“How so?”

“Well, it was after Lucius offed himself in Azkaban. Mother seemed to turn a page. It was subtle at first, then when Scorpius was born she came to me for a long conversation. That’s a story for another day. Considering where we all started and how far we’ve come I think we’ve done pretty damned good. Our kids are all level headed, grounded and despite the obvious, they know the actual value of things and not just in a superficial way. They do understand that it’s unusual, and that they have been given a life that others don’t receive. Shift your knee.”

“Yeah, I get that. But we’re also the ones who send ridiculous gem encrusted turnips to Luna. And I don’t want you to stop that part either.”

“Think about this. Do any of the kids just want to live off their trust vault? No. Not a single one. Al is having a baby and choosing to stay at home and still he’s keeping up his work at Hogwarts and plans to keep working while primarily staying at home raising a family.”

“I know, You’re right.”

“So we all did something right.”

“And how do we keep it like that?”

“I don’t know that we can. We can’t keep things the same because reality has changed.”

“But that’s what I mean!”

“No. What I mean to say is that I don’t for a minute think this is going to turn any of the kids into bad people. I just don’t see that happening.”

“Well, Lily is a little arse sometimes.”

“And you love it.”

“Yes.”

“She will never not be your littlest unicorn. Even it she’s covered in dragon scales.”

“I love her.”

“Try to stop thinking the worst for a minute and try to think of all the good you can get done. This couch is getting uncomfortable Shall we?”

“In a minute. A big part though. All the money and properties none of us even need? What part of that is positive?”

“How you invest it and what you do with it is what makes it positive. You just have to take a step back and breathe. I know this is all happening so fast, but it doesn’t need to? There’s no rush. You can just take things one at a time.”

“I really have to.”

“Yes. And step one is Iceland tomorrow, and the cottage plan with the guys on Saturday. See, you’re already making progress.”

“What do you think Iceland is going to be like?”

“I have no idea.”

“Yeah, me either.”

“So, my love, what made you choose that place out of all of the others?”

“I’m kind of drawn to it because it’s called out separate from the others. My Grandmothers retreat? The others sound so removed or distant. Like Potter Manor seem ominous. But that Lodge is in such a remote place. And as it turns out probably the most current after all.”

“We need to pack a couple changes of clothes to bring along just in case. Dry jumpers and coats too. It could end up to be a troll shack next to a dead tree and a moldy mess.”

“I doubt it’s going to be that bad, Liogell said it should be habitable, but probably a good idea to be prepared. We should get some sleep, going to be a long one tomorrow.”

“Come to bed.”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter. More fluff.


	20. An Interview With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's interview.

THE QUIBBLER

**_Special Edition!_ **

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Today we speak with lovebirds Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

_Full disclosure: I’ve known both of these young men all of their lives. I am honored to be Scorpius’ Godmother. Al and Scorp both attended my early foundation and primary school before heading to Hogwarts (_ _Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy)_ _. My Husband (Professor Neville) is Albus’ Godfather._

So let’s begin, we’ve decided to meet for our conversation at my primary school in the arts classroom.

LLL= Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

SM= Scorpius Malfoy

AP= Albus Potter

AP: Did you turn on the recorder?

LLL: It’s on now.

AP: OK

SM: Wow, this room hasn’t changed a bit.

LLL: Oh

AP: That’s a _good_ thing Auntie Luna!

LLL: Yes, but change is also good. But then so is consistency. I’ve always loved this room for what it is and the memories it contains. That’s why I thought we’d do this interview here . . .starting at the beginning. Tell me, Al first and then Scorp, what are your earliest memories of this school?

AP: I remember some of my first day. Oh man I was scared. . . on the way in we got ambushed by photographers. Dad carried me in and Mum says she spent a good 15 minutes hexing them outside. They still got their photos published the next day. I wonder what the point was. I mean, I was just a 4 year old kid! First day of school and all. Dad put me down and THIS kid came to me with a chocolate?

SM: My Mum gave me a bag of candies, and then Al came in clinging to his dad. My Mom said chocolate helps everything . . .so I found the best one and brought it to him.

AP: My Dad tells this differently now, because at the time he was apparently horrified . . . first with the photographers and the double whammy of “Mini Malfoy” dragging me off. This is all family stories though, I don’t really remember that actually happening. Just a vague memory of stress, blonde hair, chocolate and hand holding.

SM: To that drawing table.

LLL: Yes, you both spent many a day at that table.

AP: I don’t think he let go of my hand for the whole first year.

SM: Al was mine and nothing was going to take him from me.

AP: I wasn’t complaining!

LLL: Well you were definitely glued to each other whenever you were together.

AP: Our parents were seriously baffled. My Father especially. My Mum says now that she understood. I tend to believe her, but hindsight is objective.

SM: Not my Mum though. . .She was happy that I found a friend on the first day. I hadn’t had a lot of exposure to other kids. She said you were a good boy and explained how everyone knew who your parents were, and that’s why the reporters and photographers were everywhere. I do remember these things, is that weird?

AP: Yep, well you also apparently declared that I was your _best_ friend and dragged me off to crayon land. The rest is history. You’re only a little weird with a weird memory thing.

LLL: HA! You boys both went all grabby hands whenever we tried to separate you. I remember both sets of your parents coming to me with questions. Astoria and Ginny actually became friends coordinating outings for you two outside of the school. Draco and Harry were a little skeptical but worked it out. Look where we are now.

SM: Our Dads were “cordial” would be a nice way to put it. And yes we went on many a play date outside of the school. I remember one to a muggle amusement park. We rode on a train through a forest of ghoulish sculptures.

AP: I do remember that. It was these odd moving displays along the way. Alice in Wonderland I think. We just rode on the train and it slowed down for each display. That was kind of creepy. Anyhow!. . .we loved this school Auntie Luna, and look! That’s one of my drawings.

LLL: One of my favorites. Yes, I had that one framed for this room. You two were a handful, but then a moment like this . . .stick figures holding hands in the bottom corner watching a butterfly in the other.One of Al’s best works I think.

SM: You did teach us a lot more than just art appreciation and basic magic theory though. . . .you taught us things like actual maths and muggle science. Those things just accelerated our studies in potions, charms and arithmancy. . .

LLL: I do teach practical skills that will transfer over to a magical education and balance if not enhance what’s brought to a magical school.

AP: Yeah, and you fooled us into cooking lunch for the whole school at least once a week.

SM: That’s true, it was always some dish where we had to learn to cut vegetables and herbs then cook on a stove. That was just a sneaky potions class!

LLL: Okay, let’s get back on track . . .This article is supposed to be about your upcoming nuptials! So are you excited about the wedding? The grapevine is hinting that it’s going to be fabulous.

SM: Our Grandmothers have taken it over, but we’re excited?

AL: Scorp, we actually begged them take it over.

SM: True.

LLL: Why is the date and location such a secret?

SM: Our families have learned from past experience. The wizard press is unrelenting. We won’t let that happen again.

AP: So anyhow, what we imagined was something small and intimate, with just family and a few close friends. What we’re getting we think is the opposite.

SM: And we should have known better. But just imagine putting Professor Molly and Narcissa Malfoy together to plan a family event. And they’ve sworn each other to secrecy. They won’t tell us much.

AP: It’s just snowballed I’m sure. I’d have thought our Grandmothers would just lock horns and hex it out! But NO. . .They’re apparently now best buddies. . .and even more weird is that they don’t apparently disagree on anything. They’ve even got our dads writing freaking owl letters to the ministry . . .

SM: . . .definitely not what Al and I originally imagined, because we were just going to go in, fill out the paperwork, stand before a guy with a wand and be done with it.

LLL: But what kind of celebration would that be? Especially for your family who have watched your love grow over the years?

AP: Yeah we honestly didn’t think that through very well.

SM: At all.

LLL: Alright, rapid fire question time! Scorpius first followed by Albus. First Kiss?

SM: Summer after 5th year.

AP: Yes, on the back patio during a family party at the burrow. I was having a meltdown because some guy had been flirting with Scorp. It was a whole teen angst confession meltdown on my part.

SM: Al jinxed the guy.

LLL: Tell me something that you love about your relationship.

SM: I love that we’re not just going into this blind. We have no secrets between us.

AP: Some people don’t get that though. We don’t dance around issues like jealousy anymore like when we were younger. I don’t feel threatened by people seeing Scorp as desirable.

SM: But then Al can’t just say that without the caveat that I’ve been though the same thing with him. The flirting from strangers. I still don’t get why girls still bother to flirt with him though. What is that about?

LLL: Favorite pastry?

SM: Almond croissant.

AP: My dads’ chocolate almond cupcakes.

LLL: Color?

SM: Blue

AP: Yellow

LLL: Food

SM: Al’s Chicken Piccata

AP: Today, Ice Cream

LLL: Honeymoon plans?

AP: Wow, another nice transition Auntie!

SM: Honeymoon is going to be short. I’ve got to get back to my new job. It will be nice to get away for a week after the wedding though.

LLL: Can you disclose a location for my readers?

AP: Japan

SM: Kitakyushu, on the coast, There’s an amazing castle and wisteria garden. Then there’s Fukuoka with a great jazz scene.

AP: UGH.

SM: What? They won’t know when we’re going to be there. For all they know this article could come out after it happened!

LLL: That sounds so lovely. Let’s take break and come back to the interview after we’ve had some tea and a couple minutes to collect our thoughts.

—————————————————————

LLL: So now, everyone wants to know about your plans for the future. We know Scorpius is in potions healer research. Are you working toward any specific goal Scorpius?

SM: Integrated medicine, which is a combination of muggle and Mediwitch techniques with a special focus on potions. And of course continuing research with my Father. I also have an interest in muggle pediatrics so I think I’ll continue researching that combination in particular.

LLL: And Al?

AP: In the short term, as you know I’m assisting with the herbology and magical creature professors at Hogwarts. The construction of the new greenhouse for rare and modified plants was completed last spring. I’ve been honored to student teach while Professor Neville travels on occasion and also help Professor Hagrid wrangle animals. So I plan to continue that. I also do freelance charms on occasion.

LLL: You plan to continue freelance then?

AP: I need to keep my schedule flexible because we’ll be planning a family.

LLL: Because . . .

_——————————————————————————_

_Note to Readers: From this point on in the interview there is much laughter._

_——————————————————————————_

SM: Auntie you’re LEADING THE WITNESS!

LLL: But this is the best part of the interview and the part that everyone wants to hear. . .

AP: Because babies Auntie Luna. . .

LLL: Now that’s what my readers want to know about!

SM: Children, yes.

AP: So I’ll be limiting my work schedules to be primarily a stay at home dad.

SM: Auntie Luna, you know all this but for the purpose of your interview we’ll talk about it. Al is a carrier.

AP: It mostly involves a series of some potions to help things along and a lot of rest and monitoring. The delivery is done magically. It’s kind of like apparation.

LLL: A carrier is quite rare.

SM: LEADING THE WITNESS AGAIN!

AP: Scorp stop freaking out. We promised to be honest here!

SM: Freaking out is an option I’m allowed!

AP: I’d prefer you didn’t.

SM: There really isn’t much we can say about it.

LLL: We can maybe talk about this another time then. Because it truly is fascinating.

AP: I’ll be happy to do that with you Auntie Luna, but we don’t really have all of the answers.

SM: This was as much of a surprise for us as everyone else.

LLL: I can imagine, well yes, that can be something to explore another day.

AP: I will do that, because it really is interesting, but I can’t explain it well enough. We can do that interview and include our mediwitch who specializes in this?

SM: What am I?

AP: Potions Master. And all too busy to be a specialist in something like this.

SM: That’s true,

AP: Okay let’s move on then.

SM: To what?

AP: Headlines for the Quibbler!

SM: “Something’s Afoot with those Potters and Malfoy’s AGAIN”

AP: “SCANDAL ON THE WEDDING EVE?????”

SM: “Malfoy-Potter Honeymoon in Japan . . . WHY???”

AP: “Baby Fever!”

SM: I’m sure we can come up with some more for you later.

LLL: Okay boys, thanks for speaking with me today. I think we’ll stop here. I look forward to catching up with you at the wedding!

——————————————————————————

This concluded our interview!

_Transcription provided by Quibbler Editor, Rose Granger-Weasley._

Next up: Ginevra Weasley-Linder.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS WILL BE NOT ALLOWED FOR THIS ARTICLE

——————————————————————————

—————————————

Owl post to :

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school.**

Dear Auntie Luna,

The interview turned out awesome! Thanks so much.

Wanted to also say thanks for not pushing too much on the baby. We know that you knew so thanks for keeping mum on it. When we did the interview we hadn’t told anyone yet. Even now, just immediate family.

Scorp is not just a potions master. He brewed you this custom perfume. I found the diffuser in Muggle London. Scorp says it contains lavender, lilac and dandelion oils. I think it smells good.

We know it’s not a lot but we thought you would enjoy.

Thanks again, We Love You.

Al and Scorp

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

—————————————

Owl post to :

Albus S. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy

Caudwell’s Castle, Oxford

Boys,

It was such fun to have you back at the school for our interview.

I absolutely love this perfume. It reminds me of a spring morning and the diffuser is exquisite.

Yes I did know! I’ll keep it to myself until you say it’s okay to talk about.

Love you back,

Auntie Luna

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to mix it up a little.


	21. Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco head to Potter Lodge
> 
> Draco nerds out.

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

I would like to take the Iceland property out of stasis as soon as possible. Can that be done without my having to be present? I would like to arrange for Mr. Malfoy and Myself to tour the property and lodge in four days time.

I would also like you to make arrangements to have it fully staffed. Please be advised that I demand that any Elfin staff be paid double the going rate for staff in the country. I will not be convinced otherwise. Staff will also accrue paid vacation time off and will only be allowed to work on an 8-hour, 5-day on, 2-day off schedule. If this requires additional hires then please arrange it. Details of an employment contract will be provided by Hermione Granger-Weasley and my Solicitor.

Please do not allow staff to make any alterations other than necessary cleaning until we have been to the lodge. Also please advise if the lodge is habitable. If not, the request for staffing would be moot.

I am also curious to know the age of the building and if it was built with muggle or magical foundations?

Please let me know if the schedule to tour is doable.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded in this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_The addressee may permit another individual (including solicitors, up to 5 incidents) to view this parchment by providing a point charm and reciting the code “Kalamari”._

_This individual parchment cannot be copied or read by another individual without the authorized incantation. A reproduction of this correspondence is filed at Gringotts London under the supervision of your personal representative Mr. Liogell._

Dear Mr. Potter,

All you ask can, and will be arranged by our Iceland Branch in time for your visit. You will be sent the coordinates in a separate secure post after the stasis removal ritual has been performed. You are not required to attend. When you arrive you will be met by your Iceland representative who will perform another short ritual that will allow you to access the property through the wards. He will also provide a written report that explains the property more thoroughly. The protections on this property are extensive. After that time you may then invite any guests you wish.

The property foundation is a hybrid of magical and muggle building techniques as requested by your Grandmother. She built the Potter Lodge in 1953 and closed it in 1964. I have asked for information concerning it’s condition.

We will arrange for the contracts directly with your Solicitor and Minister Granger-Weasley.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded in this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_The addressee may permit another individual (including solicitors, up to 5 incidents) to view this parchment by providing a point charm and reciting the code “Daffodil”._

_This individual parchment cannot be copied or read by another individual without the authorized incantation. A reproduction of this correspondence is filed at Gringotts London under the supervision of your personal representative Mr. Liogell._

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to report that our representative in Iceland believes that the Potter Lodge is quite habitable. He is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow morning at 10:00.

Portkey coordinates are attached.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

“Well I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it. . . . This is a lodge? I mean just coming up the walk it looks more like a hotel.”

“To tell you the truth I wasn’t sure either. But Potter, this is outstanding.”

“Is it brick? It looks almost pink.”

“Yes that would be called roman brick. Shall I explain?”

“Please.”

“Alright. . . . First of all this was built in 1953. . . . This style would be considered the height of modern for the era. . . . The brickwork with the large panels of glass are also typical of the time. . . . You can see that it’s three levels but still sits low on the foundation. . . . When we go inside many of the rooms will have ceilings that are lower than we’re used to. . . . You can tell from that large peak in the center that there’s probably a very large entry and open living space that reaches to the ceiling of all three levels.”

“It’s so cool.”

“Your Grandmother apparently had excellent taste. It is beautiful. . . . Those huge windows will open and fold into the walls if you want. It opens the house to the outdoors. . . . We’re very lucky the Goblins had this paperwork. It tells us quite a bit. We’ll take a better look at it when we go inside.”

“What is this wood?”

“Mahogany. Probably from Brazil.”

“Wow this door is heavy!”

“Lead the way Potter!”

“OH.”

“Are you kidding me.”

“This can’t be right. What happened here?”

“Nothing happened here Harry. That’s the point.”

“But it’s spotless! I mean look at this place! What is this fireplace wall?”

“That would be sandstone. Probably from the Americas. Stunning colors.”

“How can it be in this kind of shape?”

“Well, it looks like your Grandmother certainly loved this place. . . . She took the trouble to have it cleaned and preserved under stasis. . . . I wonder why she closed it up after only 11 years though.”

“That’s a mystery we may never be able to solve.”

“Wait. Let me pull out this binder and see if it says anything about that.”

“Alright.”

“Well, so far according to this there’s a dining hall on the top level. . . . Three kitchens one smaller one down here. . . . Probably that large opening on the left. . . . As you can see there’s a more intimate dining area over there. A private master suite up those stairs on the far right of the fireplace. The center staircase leads up to the guest rooms and 3 “lounges” and continue up to the dining hall and balconies. I guess we’ll just have to wander around.

“Guest rooms?”

“Yes. Don’t panic.”

“Oh no.”

“26 guest suites?”

“Fuck.”

“Also Potter, look around and tell me if you notice something unusual?”

“I’m not sure. I love this furniture. And that dining fixture. . . . Why is everything lit up?”

“Furniture looks like early Herman Miller. I’m sure the lights are magic. Probably charmed to be on when we opened the door. Can you feel the magic?”

“Yes I definitely feel magic.”

“But it’s all muggle.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean look around. Everything about this place is muggle. The construction, the furnishings, the art. It’s all maintained with magic, but it’s all muggle. That painting over the mantle? Miro. . . .muggle. Quite a nice piece as well. Let’s look at the kitchen. . . . walk with me.”

“Crap. This looks like something in a movie.”

“That’s one way to put it. These dishes . . .Frankoma. . . . Again from the Americas probably 1940’s . . . Red clay from Oklahoma, I think they called this glaze “prairie green”. Your Grandmother was a collector. . . . Look at all the serving pieces. . . . This set is called Poppytrail, Aztec I think. Beautiful and again look at those serving pieces. . . . These counters are soapstone. . . . This all would have been considered fairly casual. . . probably distasteful to the purebloods.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“Harry, you know I’ve been studying this stuff all of my life. . . . Now I want you to look at these appliances. All in perfect working condition I suppose.”

“This is what you meant by stainless steel for the boys?”

“Yes and actually that cooling cabinet or refrigerator as you call it is a maker called Sub-Zero. The Ovens and cooktops are Wolf. Those are the same vendors I chose from America for the cottage. The style hasn’t changed much.”

“That’s crazy!”

“They would have been the best of the best at the time and again, muggle. . . . This painting in the dining room, Klimt. And from the looks of it not a reproduction this is the original. Austrian probably early 1900s. . . . It says if we go through the double doors to the left of the main staircase there’s a small library and office to the right and if we continue forward through the glass doors we reach the patios and gardens. Take a look at the office shall we?”

“This is not so small. . . . It’s like my office at the cottage!”

“It is. Knotty pine paneling though, yours is maple. . . . Oh yes through here Potter! It is a library but it’s really not that small either.”

“Well I mean it’s not definitely not huge like something you have at a manor but it’s not what I’d call small either.”

“And again muggle literature. Not one single book about magic or even a wizard author. Harry your Grandmother was quite something.”

“I never new anything about her. Sirius just said she was very kind to him. Said she was elderly and quite frail. More like a Grandmother to him and my father. That’s about all I know.”

“Well, lets get to know her a little more. To the patios?”

“Yes! God I love this place. . . . Draco though these doors look.”

“Oh dear. That’s a pool.”

“There’s two of them and another house!”

“There’s probably seating out here for close to 50 people. Let me look again. . . . It says that little house beyond the pools contains a sauna.”

“Oh merlin.”

“The pools are heated by a hot spring and set to two different temperatures.. . . . The sauna heated by volcanic something. I’ll have to look that up. . . . So from out here if you turn around back to the lodge and look up that second level that is the guest rooms and lounges. . . . On the far left corner with that cantilevered balcony would be the master suite. Above that is the dining hall. . . . Looks to be a balcony wrapping around the outside . . . I’ll bet that view is incredible. . . . Turn back around, now over to the right you see that wall that matches the house brick? That’s a private garden. It says “done in a Japanese style”. Which means it’s not an actual traditional garden just in the style. Probably quite peaceful.”

“I want to see that! Can we go?”

“Of course. Follow the stone path.”

“Okay Harry, stop slowly and then turn around back to the house.”

“Okay, now what?”

“Did you see it?”

“NO WHAT??”

“Okay let’s continue our stroll to the garden. When I give the word turn around really fast and look up to the dining hall balcony okay?”

“You’re just joking with me.”

“On the count of three. One, Two, Three.”

“Oh my GOD!”

“That’s your staff. They’ve been hiding out up there.”

“Let’s go meet them!”

“Garden first.”

“I wish we didn’t have to leave so quickly”

“We don’t really have to. Perhaps we should stay overnight and leave after breakfast.”

“We can do that PLEASE?!”

“Lets look at it this way. We’re already here. We have a change of clothes. We’ve finished up for right now with the plans for the cottage. We don’t meet with Dean and Seamus until the afternoon tomorrow. That staff is waiting and I’m pretty sure there’s food available.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m just as fascinated with this place as you are. . . Will you look at that.”

“Draco, what?”

“Read the plaque.”

“ _For My Beautiful, Magical Wife on the occasion of her Birthday, 1959._

 _Euphie’s Garden._ Oh holy fuck Draco!”

“So there you go, a little family history you didn’t know about before. Let’s continue inside.”

“What in the world?”

“Come with me and sit on the bench. I’ll explain.”

“This is not what I was expecting in any way or form. It’s beautiful, but I don’t understand Japanese gardening. I can see why Al and Scorp are so excited about the honeymoon.”

“Al would definitely love this. So if you sit here the pebbles represent a body of water. . . . Think of it as a lake and imagine the three boulders as islands on the lake. . . . The moss on the rocks think of that as clusters of trees on the islands.”

“I can imagine that.”

“So this area in the centre that is separated by the border is just meant to be looked at. . . . The small pebbles are river rock. Stones that have been washed by the flow of water for uncountable years. . . . Now, around the edge on this side of the border you’ll see that it wraps all the way around and the rocks underfoot are different. . . . The smaller and crushed rock is meant to be walked on.. . . . The stone pads are spaced in such a way to force you to walk slowly and contemplate. . . . On each of those short stone columns is a garden vessel that contains a special planting. . . . Let’s walk.

“Miniature trees?”

“They’re called Bonsai. This one is a rock juniper. . . . This next one is an azalea, and next would be a maple I can imagine it’s quite stunning in autumn. . . . None of these species are native here in Iceland. . . . This garden is definitely magically protected. . . . This is a tamarind tree, a nod I’m sure to your Indian heritage. . . . This garden was built with love. Some of these could likely be over 100 years old and they’ve been meticulously maintained. . . The container for this one looks to be made from bark. See the angle? Imagine that slant to be a hill and all of those little upright pines to be a forest.”

“I can see it.”

“This one is a cypress. If you look closely you can imagine it in a grove. . . . This last one is a California Fucking Redwood. Of course it is.”

“What?”

“Again, your Grandmother wasn’t messing around. Your Grandfather must have sent an actual bonsai master to the west coast of the States to find this one. These are not just pretty plants. This is a collection of some of the best specimens of the art of bonsai.”

“I don’t understand it. So much happening right now.”

“That’s what this garden is all about. You come here in solitude and just do nothing. Stare at the rocks and moss and imagine a far away place from all the stress. That little beach on the mossy rock. . . . Think of you and I just sitting on an island with our feet in the water.”

“I like that. . . . Can we do that?”

“Yes, we can.”

“Want to give it all up and just stay here? I know we’d just end up killing each other, but I really do love this place.”

“As tempting as that is, you’d get bored with me after about a week. And Me of You. And yes the ending would be sad and tragic.”

“But I love this place and we have to come back. A lot. This really can be our retreat.”

“Let’s head back and meet the staff?”

“Alright. What do we do to get them out of hiding?”

“Just call them to the patios. Call up there and say something like “all staff please come down here now”? At least try it. You are going to have to create the protocol here. Might as well start now.”

“This is so weird.”

“Well, think of it this way. This staff has been vetted. They may be all Elvin, but you are paying them a generous salary. With benefits. Just like any employer should. This is a real opportunity.”

“I’m asking you all to come down to the patios!”

“Well it might be more complicated than that. They may not speak English.”

“No here they come!”

“It’s so nice to meet you all. Does anyone here speak English?”

“ _We all speak the language Master Potter. It has always been this way at Potter Lodge._ ”

“Ummm okay first thing, I don’t care for you all standing in a line against the wall. Everyone take a seat in one of these lovely chairs on the patio. . . . Yes I’m serious. Please everyone take a seat and we’re going to have a conversation. . . . Second thing. Please don’t call me or anyone else who visits here “master” or “mistress”. I would prefer that you just call me Harry. If that’s too much for you call me Mr. Harry, but please never again use “master” to address me. . . . My partner is Draco. You can call him Draco, or Mr. Draco. Obviously it will take some time for us to adjust. . . . I want to thank you all for being here today. . . . The lodge looks wonderful.”

“ _Mr. Harry is very much like his Grandmother._ ”

“You knew her?”

“ _Oh yes sir. We were all here in the time of Miss Euphie. We have been waiting a very long time to return to Potter Lodge._ ”

“All of you? Draco? Help me here?”

“I believe that Harry would very much like to hold a conversation about his Grandmother with you. What is your name?”

“ _Miss Parks_ ”

“Yes, I would like to speak with you all. You called her Miss Euphie?”

“ _Yes Mr. Harry._ ”

“Mr. Harry and I have decided to stay for the evening. . . . We both understand that you were not expecting overnight guests. . . . We will be grateful if staff can arrange some meals while we are here. . . . Is it possible to prepare a coffee beverage? Mr. Harry prefers a sweet drink.”

“Just coffee with two sugars and cream if it’s available?”

“I am _Mister Cloud. I will be happy to prepare beverages. Our pantries are well stocked and we are prepared to provide all meals, or anything you should need. Just ask for Mister Cloud for what you require at any time. What coffee drink would Mr. Draco prefer?_ ”

“Just black coffee for now please. Thank you very much Mister Cloud. Miss Parks is it?”

“ _Yes Mister Draco._ ”

“Would you please introduce us to the rest of the staff? And tell Mr. Harry what they do here at Potter Lodge.”

“ _It is an honor_. . . . _This is Mister John, he is in charge of the main floor_. . . . _This is Mister Richard, he is in charge of the master suite, office and library_. . . . _This is my daughter Miss Cam, she is in charge of the dining hall. Miss Cam is assisted by Miss Anna and Mister Ólafur in the dining hall kitchens_. . . . _Here are Mister Magnús and Miss Jenny they care for the patios, pools and saunas_. . . . _This is Mister Gunnar, he is in charge of the land and gardens. Mister Gunnar has two who help him. Mister Lin and Mister Thom are not here today_.”

“Why not?”

“ _Mister Harry, I am afraid they are not be presentable._ ”

“What does that mean?”

“ _Work in the front gardens in preparation for your visit. The’ve muddied their clothes and returned to our village._ ”

“Yes, I noticed that you are all very smartly dressed. Is this a uniform?”

“ _We wear the Potter Lodge garments we received from Miss Euphie, They were made in London!_ ”

“Please send for Lin and Thom to join us. Tell them I would never get upset about something as trivial as soiled clothes. I’ll probably end up all muddy myself at some point . . . . Let them know that we want them here to join us in celebration and that the uniform is not necessary.”

“ _Yes sir._ ”

“Miss Parks, could you show us the Master Suite please? Draco and I would like to settle in and then have all the staff meet us in the dining hall.”

“Also, Miss Cam, Please have some light food and beverages prepared for everyone. We will all celebrate the opening of the Lodge today.”

“ _Yes Mr. Harry._ ”

——————————————————————————

“So the master suite is an entire separate flat.”

“What is this wood?”

“Looks to be a little bit of both cherry and maple. Danish I think.”

“That light fixture is cool!”

“It’s a starburst, sometimes called a sputnik fixture. The sconces too. . . . Go take a look at the bath.”

“This one isn’t a bath, it’s another kitchen. . . . Look it’s cute with a view of the gardens!”

“Try that door.”

“Bathroom! Wow look at this Draco. . . . It’s huge. . . . What do you call this?”

“I call that a lot of peach tile.”

“I like it.”

“You _do_?”

“It’s growing on me?”

“Well, it’s definitely of the era with the maroon accents.”

“It’s an awesome bath can it just be charmed in white or something?”

“That is possible, but in this condition it would be a shame really. You just don’t see anything like this in the muggle world anymore, at least not in this condition, and it’s original to the lodge.”

“Yeah, I see your point. I wonder if all of the other guest baths the same? We haven’t seen those yet!”

“. . . . That door a closet?”

“Ugh. Empty closet. . . . I was hoping there would at least be something.”

“She really moved out completely when she closed the place.”

“What’s in that last one?”

“Let’s see?. . . . Draco come in here!”

“What?”

“Crib!”

“What?”

“There’s a crib in here!”

“She left this place in 1964 your father would have been a toddler right?”

“He was born in 1960.”

“ Let me look in the binder again to see if it says anything. . . .

. . . JACKPOT!!!!!! POTTER!”

——————————————————————————

_My Dearest James,_

_On the occasion of your 30th birthday I bequeath to you my love of art and architecture._

_I’m writing today because I am aged and weakened. I’ve decided to return to the Lodge today just briefly to put things in place for when I’m gone and see it one last time._

_I want you to know that I did not just abandon this retreat. I have had it preserved so that you may have a glimpse into some of the things that I truly love._

_This retreat houses my favorite collections. I meant for it to be a place where I could not only house “all of those peculiar things” as your Father calls them but a place of peacefulness that we could enjoy away from the strict fabric of our ancestral obligations._

_I know that you may not understand this property, Your Father calls it my “Folly”._

_So this folly is my personal aesthetic. Objects that I have collected that I love. Things that I find not only beautiful, but often fascinating. Most are somewhat unconventional._

_When I designated the Lodge as a retreat the term could not have been more fitting for your Father and I. This lodge was a refuge and at times a shelter from the suffocation of wizard society. As you know your Father and I were never much for Wizarding functions._

_I built the lodge to entertain, and entertain we did. Most times to very confused magical guests. But then many times to our muggle friends, mostly creative people that I have met on my travels, or those that I have sought out after researching certain pieces of furniture, art, crafts or architecture. Your Father has a small oath and charm he invented that allows us to entertain muggle guests. It’s quite unusual.Think of it as a vow of secrecy, but for muggles. We have left the instructions for this with our Gringotts representative if you wish to use it. It is legal to use in Iceland. There is also a guest book in the dining room that is quite interesting._

_The Aurora Borealis, or what most call the “Northern Lights” are frequent here from early Autumn through the Spring. They are magnificent. The balcony on the top floor was constructed for viewing the show._

_In one room among the guest quarters you will find my true folly, a crafts room with a weaving loom. I am terrible at it. I will never be able to tell you why I decided to try weaving._

_As to the reason I closed Potter Lodge: One summer day when you were 4 years old you somehow made your way through both sets of glass doors and out to the patios alone. You fell into the pool. You nearly drowned and your Father and I were both not only frightened, but quite furious with ourselves for it. It was then that I decided the Lodge wasn’t a safe place for small children._

_As time went on I made the decision to have the property left in stasis as a tribute to the time period. This would not have been a safe space for you as an exuberant teen either. I had nightmares of you flying your broom through the windows. I feel that by the time you turn 30 you may be able to appreciate my folly._

_There is also another property. My “_ _Welles Gardens” is a very small private retreat in the Pacific Northwest of the States. It sits in a muggle neighborhood with a view of a valley and a mountain range. It’s where I go to just get away. Two bedrooms and an open living space that opens to a patio and terraced gardens of boulders with heathers, succulents and native ferns. Built in the same architectural style as the lodge but only in that sense. I named that retreat after the couple I purchased the property from. The art there is also more whimsical. I suggest you open that when you just need some private time. When you do, take in the view overlooking the valley in the early morning. Fog fills the valley and it feels like you’re above the clouds. Try your hand at gardening there, I have found that just wandering through and pulling a weed or cutting off the spent blossoms from a flowering bush can be very relaxing. There are also grapevine along the fence between the neighbouring property. Evenings are best spent on the back patio with a view of the gardens and mature evergreen fir trees. Your Father and I very much enjoyed a cocktail in the evenings there. I will note that guests were never invited to this property. It is too intimate and casual for anyone other than immediate family._

_The staff at Gringotts has been very helpful with my wishes. They do have a full listing and explanation of the collections, especially the art and pottery. The art collection is unique and although limited to muggle artists, is mostly the current century, but there are a few from much earlier. Japanese prints, Greek drawings and others. Many of the sculptures, including the rotund figure near the entryway came from the States. I’d ask that you consult with Gringotts for a better understanding. Do not touch the paintings on the main floor. I’ve placed charms on them but I’m not sure how long they will hold. The painting in the dining room could probably be sold at muggle auction and fund everything else in the Lodge._

_There is a full house staff. Unfortunately when I closed the Lodge we had to let them go. That was heartbreaking. Something you may not understand is that we pay a salary to our elf staff here and even at home. Your Father was quite instrumental here in Iceland working legislation to have antiquated laws reformed. I ask that you respect that. I had uniforms brought in from Malkin’s. The uniforms are quite nice if I say so myself. If you’d like to continue the tradition, Madam Malkin has retained my design. The staff were never bonded to the property and I made arrangements for them to continue to be paid if they could not find new employment for a period of 5 years after closing the Lodge. I have been informed by Gringotts that the original staff has agreed to return if you wish. Please check with Gringotts. They were told that you should return in 25 years time. They call me Miss Euphie and your father “Mister Fleau”. They called you Jammy._

_I must take leave now. I wish you the happiest of birthdays. And I hope that you and your loved ones can enjoy my gift of this special place._

_I love you._

_Your Mother, Euphemia Potter_

_August, 1977_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the weekend!
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	22. Ron Takes A Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemione makes Ron take a vow of secrecy.  
> Harry is amused.  
> They all end up at the pub and the Prophet is lurking.

**Ron:**

Dude!

**Harry:**

Hermione finally fill you in?

**Ron:**

Dude!

**Harry:**

I know. I know.

**Ron:**

How?

**Harry:**

Did Hermione explain?

**Ron:**

but. WOW.

**Harry:**

I feel the same Ron.

**Ron:**

I’ve been trying to call you are we cool?

**Harry:**

Draco and I went out of the country. No phones. We. Are. Cool.

**Ron:**

??????

**Harry:**

Iceland. Mione knew about it. That’s why no phones. We’re getting that part sorted out for next time.

**Ron:**

I can’t ask proper questions. This is exhausting. Why did the muggle sell his broom?

**Harry:**

Why?

**Ron:**

Because it was just collecting dust. MY WIFE made me take a Secrecy Vow. It won’t allow me to speak or write a word about your predicament. See, it won’t even let me type it. This is fucking weird. I’m literally trying to type about that thing and it won’t let me. What do the Hogwarts ghosts serve for dessert? I Scream.

**Harry:**

HILARIOUS!

**Ron:**

YOU THINK SO!

**Harry:**

She can take it off I’m sure.

**Ron:**

She says it’s permanent. I’m not going to chance it!

**Harry:**

I wouldn’t.

**Ron:**

If I try to speak about the THING all that comes out are dad jokes.

**Harry:**

Awesome!

**Ron:**

This is so bad. Harry. HELP!

**Harry:**

Think I’m going to have to ask Mione if she’ll change the vow so the two of us can at least have a conversation.

**Ron:**

YES PLEASE!

**Harry:**

But not until I’ve taken full advantage. This is totally hilarious. Mione did good!

**Ron:**

I’m her HUSBAND!

**Harry:**

You’re also the biggest GOSSIP in the whole FAMILY and that includes our Lily.

**Ron:**

Yes, I know. OK I’m going to try to be careful here and see what I can type out.

**Harry:**

Ok give it your best shot.

**Ron:**

Does this THING mean that we can’t even get together at the Leaky anymore?

**Harry:**

NO. It absolutely does not mean that. Wouldn’t that be counterproductive? This is why I’m trying to keep this as quiet as possible. I don’t want this to fuck everyone up.

**Ron:**

Hermione said that part.

**Harry:**

Did she tell you the part about the boys?

**Ron:**

What is the best Christmas present ever?

**Harry:**

I think it was my first jumper from Molly.

  
**Ron:**

A broken drum – you can’t beat it!

**Harry:**

Oh Shite. Get Hermione.

**Ron:**

I Know! She’s not home.

**Harry:**

We’re meeting with Dean and Seamus in about 15 minutes to go over the cottage plan.

**Ron:**

What did the parchment say to the quill? You’ve got a good point.

**Harry:**

Want to meet up with us at the Leaky after?

**Ron:**

Not like this?

**Harry:**

Merlin. Try responding to this: I have a really cool lodge up in Iceland. You will love it. Arthur is going to go ballistic over it.

**Ron:**

Why are kneazles bad storytellers?

**Harry:**

GAWD RON THIS IS GOOD.

**Ron:**

Because they only have one tale.

**Harry:**

Okay. You are definitely meeting up with us at the Leaky. Draco has to witness this.

**Ron:**

NO

**Harry:**

YES! 16:30 at the leak with Draco and Dean and Seamus!

**Ron:**

UGHHHHHHH Okay. But please talk to my wife!

**Harry:**

We have to get this spell from Hermione. It’s perfect.

**Ron:**

Why?

**Harry:**

You can adapt it and sell it at the Wheez! Free joke book included with a personalized incantation!

**Ron:**

Shite it would be a best seller. Why don’t you trust the stairs at Hogwarts?

**Harry:**

TELL ME!

**Ron:**

They’re always up to something.

**Harry:**

See you at the Leaky! Bye.

—————————————

**Harry:**

What did you do to your poor husband?

**Minister Hermione:**

Fixed our little problem.

**Harry:**

Isn’t this a little harsh?

**Minister Hermione:**

Harry, you know he can’t be trusted not to spill.

**Harry:**

He’s telling horrible jokes!

**Minister Hermione:**

He owns joke shops. It’s the perfect solution. I’ve been working on this for a few days. A variation of this vow can be used for your new employees. They’ll never be able to talk or write about it unless it’s with a co-worker. It also can be altered. I’m pretty proud of this one.

**Harry:**

Can you fix the vow on Ron please so I can have conversation about this mess with him?

**Minister Hermione:**

Yes, I could do that.

**Harry:**

And?

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m not going to.

**Harry:**

WHY?

**Minister Hermione:**

Because “the vow” took me forever to concoct. And it’s funny as hell?

**Harry:**

I KNOW!

**Minister Hermione:**

Because he’s learning a lesson about keeping his mouth shut about “things”

**Harry:**

?

**Minister Hermione:**

He once told Molly that he liked my beef stew better than hers and I’ve never heard the end of it. Molly has been on my ass for years now. It was a one time thing. I think I just added sage or something. I told her that. She will not let it go and is now convinced that I’m holding back some secret recipe. And you know I’m a terrible cook!

**Harry:**

OH. That’s not good.

**Minister Hermione:**

So this is a little payback. I have been waiting for this.

**Harry:**

Ouch. How long ago was that?

**Minister Hermione:**

At least 3 years.

**Harry:**

So you’re not going to budge on it?

**Minister Hermione:**

Not for a few days at least :)

**Harry:**

Excellent!

**Minister Hermione:**

I know!

**Harry:**

We’re meeting at the Leaky later.

**Minister Hermione:**

Oh that should be good.

**Harry:**

Even better. With Dean, Seamus and Draco.

**Minister Hermione:**

HA! Poor Ron!

**Harry:**

Might be interesting if the Minister showed up for a pint at around 16:30?

**Minister Hermione:**

You know this is going to end up in the prophet.

**Harry:**

And it’s Draco’s turn to op-ed, AND as usual they’ve got nothing.

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m all over it. See you there.

—————————————

The Daily Prophet

**WWW IN THE WORKS?**

_By Keeta Skeeter_

From the outside it looked to be just a friendly meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. But insiders know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been mysteriously absent in public as of late.

The meeting included Dean and Seamus Finnegan-Thomas and Ron Granger-Weasley Who was later joined by his Wife the Minister.

Dean and Seamus, owners of D&S Construction seemed to be taking a lot of notes in conversation with Mr. Malfoy. Ron seemed in good spirits and from the looks of it was on a comedic roll with all at the table. Could a new branch of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes be in the planning?

Photos on page 3!

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON DAILY PROPHET ARTICLES ARE NO LONGER AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

_As our readers know: The Daily Prophet is obligated by Wizengamot law and previous settlements to immediately publish replies and opinions from both the Potter and Malfoy-Black families (with appropriate redactions) and without comment from the public or publisher._

**OPINION:**

**WHY IS THE DAILY PROFIT** (sic) **STALKING PEOPLE!?**

_By Draco L. Malfoy_

In regards to the recent article titled: “WWW IN THE WORKS?” I would like to clarify some of the finer details!

1\. Maybe. Maybe not.

2\. ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)._

3\. Ron Is Hilarious.

Draco L. Malfoy

——————————————————————————

**Ron:**

Short and to the point! See you in 20. Bringing G.

**Harry:**

K, Bringing D.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	23. A Plan Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make plans for opening up Potter Manor and #12 Grimmauld Place.

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

This is my immediate plan for the three properties: Potter Manor, #12 Grimmauld Place, and Potter Cottage.

1: I will be opening Potter Manor. I plan to stay there while I work on Grimmauld and hold a Family Meeting there. I’m going to wait on the private library until after things are a little more settled. I would like to tour in two days time. Does Gringotts know what kind of shape this manor is in and are there livable quarters? Please arrange for staffing if necessary. Contact Minister Granger-Weasley and my Solicitor for the contracts and note that all properties will be maintained under the same staffing conditions.

2: This is what we spoke about earlier for Grimmauld, The first opening will be documented by the Wizarding historical society. I will want to do that in 2 weeks. Details to follow. The second will happen at a later date. I am requesting your assistance with secure correspondence concerning this event. Let me know if that’s possible. This will involve an initial confidentiality agreement provided by the Minister followed by a blanket invitation.

3: The transfer and renaming of Potter Cottage. This should be fairly simple. I want the transfer to take place on the day of the wedding as the construction crew should be complete with their work at that time. I am also requesting that you then assist my Son and his Husband in resetting the wards to their requirements so it’s done for their return from honeymoon.

4\. Another issue I would like addressed is the warding on Potter Lodge. It does not allow communication by phone. Can this be fixed?

5\. Final request. If at all possible please don’t write all of that disclaimer nonsense at the beginning of my correspondence any more? I understand how it works. Just give me the charm code please? Doesn’t your hand hurt having to write the same thing over every time?

Please advise.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_The point charm for this correspondence is “Oregano”._

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform that the interior of Potter Manor is in excellent condition. The exterior does not need major repair but is in dire need of cleaning. The original light stone has been turned dark with age (and mold). We recommend a thorough cleaning followed by sealing charms. As Mr. Potter plans to stay temporarily and does not intend to use the Manor for entertaining other than your Family Meeting, Gringotts recommends a smaller staff than what would be normal for the property. Manor construction was completed in 1624 The Manor was rarely used excepting the period of 1624 -1652. You are required to attend the ritual to open the manor in two days time at 11:00 AM. I will personally perform the ritual with my assistants.

We will hire staff for this property as to your requirements. We can speak about this before you tour the property. There will be 2 kitchen staff available to provide refreshments if you require on the day of your tour.

Thefirst ritual at #12 Grimmauld Place can take place as to your plan. This ritual requires your attendance. Please allow approximately 1 hour for Gringotts representatives and please contact Mr. Kreacher to assist in performing the main ritual and ward charms. As requested, Fidelius will remain intact.

We are more than happy to provide services through Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery) for your event.

The property transfer of the cottage is a simple transaction since there are no moneys exchanged. I will arrange the paperwork for the transfer and renaming. All you will need to do for this is sign.

We will have our Real Estate representatives in Iceland look into your telecommunication problem. I’m sure there is a solution. I believe it may only be an issue with the older security wards.

The formality of the disclaimer will no longer be necessary for our correspondence, but will be needed for outgoing correspondence for your event.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Potter Manor is a go.

**_Draco:_ **

Really?

**Harry:**

Yes. Liogell says the inside is in excellent condition.

**_Draco:_ **

Huh.

**Harry:**

Says the exterior needs cleaned. Moldy?

**_Draco:_ **

I remember you saying it looked all dark and foreboding. Probably why then.

**Harry:**

We’re going to keep D&S and crew in business for years. Maybe we should have stock!

**_Draco:_ **

We already do.

**Harry:**

Oops. I should pay more attention.

**_Draco:_ **

Naw, that’s my job it’s all good.

**Harry:**

Liogell is going to hire a small staff for when I’m there. And a couple to make tea while we're touring. Says the place was rarely used.

**_Draco:_ **

Depends on if you plan to keep it open long term or not.

**Harry:**

I don’t think long term. You’ll come with me to open it up yes? Please say yes.

**_Draco:_ **

Yes of course.

**Harry:**

Oh good. We can wander though it and you can comment on the curtains and stuff!

**_Draco:_ **

LOL could do.

**Harry:**

Should I request another binder like they did at the Lodge?

**_Draco:_ **

I mean you can ask, but I’m pretty sure they’ll do it without a request.

**Harry:**

I’ll ask anyway just in case.

**_Draco:_ **

Probably a good idea. It seems you’ve warmed up to the Goblins.

**Harry:**

Well after the fiasco, they certainly have been cooperative. Just like you said, they’ve just agreed with all my requests. No questions and not one word of dissent. Even the one where I asked them not to put all that disclaimer junk on every letter.Are you coming back soon?

**_Draco:_ **

Yes, I believe so. Teaching a new potion to the France crew. Simple one. Shouldn’t take much longer. Good thing about the Goblins.

**Harry:**

Okay, I’ll come up with something for dinner. How about a beef stroganoff? Oh, they’re going to try to fix the phone issue up in Iceland.

**_Draco:_ **

That would be great. Both! Maybe we can install a TV in one of the lounges so we can watch movies or something?

**Harry:**

I’ll bet Hermione can charm a TV up there for us.

So we can do the Potter Manor thing, I’ll get moved and we can start the construction!

**_Draco:_ **

When?

**Harry:**

Tour it in two days. Then I can start.

**_Draco:_ **

Probably a good idea. We’re losing time. It’s not unreasonable yet but going to be a tight schedule.

**Harry:**

Open Grimmauld in two weeks.

**_Draco:_ **

You’d better get on with coordinating that part. Do you want to borrow Sean? He’d be really good at helping with the details.

**Harry:**

Would that be okay with you?

**_Draco:_ **

It won’t be a problem as long as he can do it out of his office at the penthouse. Keep up on routine stuff. It certainly won’t overwork him.

**Harry:**

Will he be willing to do a confidentiality agreement?

**_Draco:_ **

He doesn’t need to.

**Harry:**

No?

**_Draco:_ **

No. He already has an agreement concerning all things Potter and Malfoy. Hermione drew up the clause.

**Harry:**

YES!

**_Draco:_ **

So we’re good there. And really he’ll be happy to assist. Very good with details and you’re going to need some assistance tracking down some of those older order members.

**Harry:**

Yes. Oh I forgot. I asked Liogell to handle the letters for Grimmauld day. He said they will do that. We will have to send out an agreement before we disclose the details.

**_Draco:_ **

Good idea.

**Harry:**

Hey, I’ve got a tentative idea/plan for the Grimmauld opening so it doesn’t get out of hand.

**_Draco:_ **

Really? How unlike you Potter!

**Harry:**

I know right?

**_Draco:_ **

What did you have in mind?

**Harry:**

Do it in shifts.

**_Draco:_ **

?

**Harry:**

In that complex there has to be unoccupied units right?

**_Draco:_ **

You would think so.

**Harry:**

So we can have people show up to those spots and let them tour Grimmauld from there in shifts so it’s not a nightmare. I’ll just have the rooms furnished and have some food and drinks set up. People can socialize then.

**_Draco:_ **

That will also spread the timeline out a bit for Luna.

**Harry:**

Hadn’t thought about that so again good!

**_Draco:_ **

What about Rose and Hugo’s place?

**Harry:**

OH.

**_Draco:_ **

They live there, in the complex?

**Harry:**

Oh Shite

**_Draco:_ **

Did you forget about that?

**Harry:**

Yes I did. It never really was an issue before because I didn’t know I owned the whole fucking complex. They’re going to be surprised. I’m sure Ron and Hermione have never mentioned anything about #12 to them. “Hey kids, meet your landlord” UGH.

**_Draco:_ **

I think there are actually a lot of magical residents in the complex. I did some digging, it’s quite trendy to live in Muggle London. The complex is of course run by Gringotts. There’s a website you can check out, the actual townhouses are pretty spacious. So the kids will have a place to hang out that will be good. And they already know where it is.

**Harry:**

I didn’t know any of this, but yes good!

**_Draco:_ **

I think that works out quite well, I’ll assume the kids are going to be bored.

**Harry:**

Well they are interested in touring the haunted house, but you’re right about the boring part.

**_Draco:_ **

Not all of them. I know at least Scorp is interested in the history. And Ted.

**Harry:**

Yes, you’re right. Rosie too.

**_Draco:_ **

So then after the Grimmauld tour . . . Family meeting at Potter Manor. That should be interesting.

**Harry:**

I guess we’ll figure that out once we’ve been in the place. I’m sure there’s a room.

**_Draco:_ **

Yes.

**Harry:**

I’ll have to make sure there’s staff for that day.

**_Draco:_ **

Have the meeting be a dinner? I’m sure there’s a dining space. By that point everyone will be hungry for some actual food.

**Harry:**

I would hope there will be a dining space. The place was big. Really big from the outside as I remember.

**_Draco:_ **

Well it is a Manor. We can have Sean arrange catering it. Don’t trust it to Gringotts temporary staffing.

**Harry:**

The manor can’t be like Narcissa’s though. Merlin, I hope not.

**_Draco:_ **

We won’t know until we see it.

**Harry:**

Yeah. Okay in two days then.

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll do a meeting with Sean in the interim?

**Harry:**

That would be great. Get things started on that. I should return the owl to Liogell then I’ll start stroganoff!

**_Draco:_ **

I’ll set things up with Sean. I’ve got to get back to the last step of this brew. Shouldn’t take long. Love You Bye!

**Harry:**

Love You More Bye!

**_Draco:_ **

!

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

Thank you for your prompt reply.

Any written information about the Manor would be appreciated (something similar to what we received in Iceland perhaps).

The Family Meeting will be on the same day, following the Grimmauld event. We are going to have the meeting event catered but may need serving and clean up staff that evening.

Thank you for your assistance with the correspondence.

I will follow up with a firmer schedule soon.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more tomorrow. Hope you're all having a good weekend. Stay safe!


	24. An Interview With Ginevra Weasley-Linder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna interviews Ginny  
> The family's reaction.

THE QUIBBLER

**_Special Edition!_ **

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

A conversation with: Ginevra Weasley-Linder

Today I’m interviewing my dear friend Ginny. We decided that a great place for our chat would be at the home of the Harpies. It’s recently been renovated and we took the opportunity to wander the new facilities. It’s quite impressive!

Ginny is my oldest friend. We grew up together. I am biased. Sue me. She also hates being called “Ginevra” so that headline is all mine.

_The interview was recorded and this is a transcript of the conversation._

**L** =Me (Luna). **G** =Ginny.

.

**L:** Good morning Ginevra.

**G:** Stop that! You are not going to do that to me Luna Lovegood.

**L:** I have a list of questions on a clipboard! Look. Just like a proper correspondent.

**G:** Ha. Okay, throw those questions at me. We’ll see where this goes. Or how about I turn around and interview you? I have LOTS of questions that need to be answered.

**L:** Actually I should let you interview me later for the Quib. Quib Pro Quo!

**G:** I’ll do it you know. I really will.

**L:** Okay let’s get started. I thought we’d begin with what you’re up to today.

**G:** Well, I’m coaching quidditch, I’m still writing the sports column for Witch Weekly.

**L:** Oh dear. We’ll have to redact that comment about another publication.

**G:** You’re joking.

**L:** Yes I’m joking.

**G:** Okay so I’m doing those things. Prepping for the wedding and helping Mum out with that. Jerry and I are working on the house. It’s slow going.

**L:** Tell me about the house?

**G:** Well you’ve been there. Looks really pretty from the outside, and Jerry has done wonders with the grounds.

**L:** Better question, tell my readers about the house.

**G:** Okay. It’s in Scotland. It’s “fake old”. Looks like a castle on the hill from the outside. It’s a muggle building built in the early 1900’s. It’s very pretty from the outside but in major disrepair. Even with Magic it’s a real nightmare. Back in the 1970’s the owners turned it into a kind of hotel, did this really distasteful remodel on it. Green carpet glued to the hardwood floors on every surface. A lot of fake gold paint. When we bought the place it was full of potted ferns. I mean ferns everywhere on every flat surface!

**L:** Yes it’s quite something. But you’ve been making major progress.

**G:** We have. And I’m not going to complain too much about the place, we know that we’re very fortunate, but sometimes Jerry and I look at each other and just shake our heads at what we’ve gotten ourselves into. It’s also in a muggle community so we have to take precautions with the exterior especially. You can’t just spell snow off the walkway or suddenly magically repair the roof. We do it in combination with hiring muggle contractors. I can say I’ve snuck out after dark and thrown a few spells on the place to move along the progress!

**L:** Most of our readers don’t know much about your Husband.

**G:** Is that on your list? That’s not a question! He’s around here somewhere today, but I’m not going to subject him to talking to the press.

**L:** I don’t want to do that no, but just tell us a little about him.

**G:** Okay. Well, Jerry is a very accomplished landscape designer. He designed several sports fields, both muggle and magical. Today he designs spaces like this quidditch pitch and other commercial and larger residential properties. He has crews all over the UK that maintain them. Again, both muggle and magical. He loves the hands on work. He’s also a water feature sculptor.

**L:** What is that?

**G:** Fountains. Large public area fountains. Usually out of metal and quite abstract.

**L:** How did you meet?

**G:** Here at the Harpies Centre actually. Jerry was consulting on the grounds with Harry and Draco. They brought me in for my opinion on the new scheme.

**L:** So they really did set you up?

**G:** Yes. My meddling ex husband set me up!

—————————————

**_FULL DISCLOSURE: I had my Editor turn off the recording at this point to clarify a point or two._ **

—————————————

**L:** Okay. We’re back on.

**G:** So yes, to clarify what Luna just asked. I’ve spoken to Harry about this interview. I’m not restricted in any way about talking about our relationship or our family. I never have been! There are things that we keep private. As a family, as individuals. Most things are shared with family and friends. I think we can agree that everyone has experiences that are not anyones business. And Luna, you know how we’ve all been depicted in the press over the years.

**L:** Oh yes we all know.

**G:** So I was telling you that my ex set me up. Over a drafting table at the quidditch pitch. I will confirm that much.

**L:** Is there anything in general that’s been in the news that you’d like to respond to?

**G:** Absolutely. I mean, okay let’s go back to my family. The fact is that Harry and I still are great friends. Our kids don’t have any problems with us being split up. I’m going to try not to swear for you Luna.

**L:** I can redact just like the prophet. I don’t mind it personally. I just don’t like it on the printed page of the Quib.

**G:** So Harry and I were always more like siblings. I mean, we basically grew up together. And we really tried, because everyone around us encouraged it. But as it turned out we just never loved each other THAT way and in reality never could.

We both wanted our family so badly. We took magical measures to have our children. And no, we didn’t take those measures because Harry was gay. I was just as problematic.

So from the beginning of our relationship we were pushed and praised by my family and our friends who absolutely thought they were doing the right thing. We certainly never had any regrets about our marriage and no regrets when we decided to split for that matter.

**L:** If you want to stop I’m fine with it.

**G:** No it’s fine. Kind of cathartic knowing that you’re going to print this and I have cleared this with the kids and Harry. We’ve all agreed to just be honest with you and to ourselves here. Actual truth for a change. Again, like I’ve said our kids already know all of this and that’s never been an issue. But then the press, and you KNOW who I’m talking about started making up (expletive). I was apparently having an affair with some quidditch seeker from someplace like Bolivia . Harry was having an affair with some muggle woman in America. That was laughable. I thought the last straw was when they outed Harry without his consent. He never did anything to those people. Why would they do that? That was HIS information to share when he was ready.

**L:** Yeah it got really bad.

**G:** And then they started saying that our children weren’t really ours. Or that they weren’t His. I mean, anyone who’s bothered to look at our children could not doubt who the parents are. It was just so absolutely absurd. Then they started in on the kids themselves. It got personal. First it was Jamie and Teddy.You saw the (expletive) they pulled with their wedding. (expletive) photographers hiding in the trees for merlins sake. Skeeter tried to (expletive) interview Ted as we were (expletive) walking down the aisle! I hexed that (expletive) right there on the lawn. At least they got pictures of that!. This is why Al and Scorps wedding is so secretive. We are not going to let them do something like that ever again. When they started in on Al and Scorp while they were still at Hogwarts is when we finally sued them.

**L:** Yes, our children come first in everything.

**G:** Yes. You’ve always got it Luna. But now there’s this paper trail of (expletive) news articles that are completely fabricated. Putting both Me and Harry as either a victim or the villain. When in reality we just came to a point that our family just comes first in every respect. We both needed to be happy in a different way. Both of us.

**L:** I get that.

**G:** That really is all I’ve got to say about that subject.. And I promise I’ll clean up my language. How about an actual muggle beer? The have them at the players canteen. We can continue there?

**L:** That sounds wonderful.

—————————————

**G:** So what’s left on your list of questions?

**L:** Lets see. Are you excited about the wedding?

**G:** Oh of course, it’s going to nice. I can’t talk about any of the details though. But you’ll know soon enough. You’re still going to write about it right? We loved how you covered the luncheon. But yes. We’re all very excited about the wedding.

**L:** Are you looking forward to becoming a Grandmother?

**G:** Don’t make me spit out my beer Luna!

**L:** Well, are you? And also, my interview with the boys will come out before this one and they have explained the baby situation in that interview. So our readers already will know about how that’s going to happen.

**G:** I am more excited about that than almost everything else. I cannot wait. I mean you know this Luna. And Harry is vibrating walls over it. Seriously, if you bring up the subject with him the wall actually starts vibrating!

**L:** We’re all excited for you too.

**G:** You should see my parents. They are serious. I think my Dad has toys lined up for 10 more kids!

**L:** I can see that. Okay, last question. See that wasn’t so bad was it?

**G:** Depends on what your last question is.

**L:** Well, I figured that since we’re here at the Harpies Centre I thought I’d ask what it’s like working here and what your plans are for the future?

**G:** That’s two questions. Pick one.

**L:** Okay, well then . . .

**G:** Joking. So, the centre is really something else. I mean look at it. Harry and Draco really turned this place around. I was really more than a little apprehensive when they first bought the team, but this couldn’t be a better situation. They actually listened to the team and the fans about what they wanted here. I was flabbergasted when the asked me to help coordinate. It started with one of Harry’s harebrained ideas, and well Draco does not do things by half. And here we are. It’s wonderful. And NO, despite what that “other publication” says there is no conflict with my ex. He doesn’t act like any boss you would expect and Draco is all about details. I’m the regular coach, but I’m also the team manager. Anything that goes on down at the field or in the training centre is my doing, including staff decisions. I couldn’t be happier here. So, as far as the future goes I just plan to keep doing what I’ve been doing. I am considering not writing for Witch Weekly.

**L:** Really?

**G:** They know this by the way. I kind of loathe the idea of giving that up until I can find the right person to replace me, so I’m working on that. I just don’t want to spread myself so thin that I don’t have time to spoil grandkids!

**L:** I think this concludes our interview! Thank you Ginevra!

**G:** Ugh. You’re going to put that in the headline aren’t you!

**L:** You’ll just have to wait and see.

——————————————————————————

This concluded our interview!

_Transcription provided by Quibbler Editor, Rose Granger-Weasley._

Next up: Draco Malfoy.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS WILL BE NOT ALLOWED FOR THIS ARTICLE

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

C/o Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school.**

Luna!

Interview turned out great. Was nice to finally get some of that off my chest!

When do I get to interview you? I’m serious!

I’m sending along a couple of treats from Scotland. The first is a tartan winter scarf that was woven locally. I thought the colors would suit you. Second, a small charm of the Scottish thistle flower. And finally, some Highland tea. Enjoy!

I hope you and yours will have a chance to come up and visit sometime soon. We should be ready to have guests sometime this winter.

I love you Luna,

Ginny

Ginny Weasley-Linder

Glenborrodale,

Highland

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Ginny Weasley-Linder

Glenborrodale,

Highland

Ginny!

I LOVE this scarf!SO SOFT.

I can pin the thistle charm to my school robe and have a little bit of Ginny with me all the time!

Gareth, Danika and I are enjoying a very robust cup of tea.

You can interview me when we come to visit in the winter!

Thank You So Much!

Luna

(And my young men).

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

POTTER.WEASLEY.LINDER.MALFOY.FAMILY.

**SECURE.GROUP.CHAT**

**_Harry_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_AL_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Harry:**

Is everyone in here now?

**Draco:**

Yes

**Jamie:**

Yes

**Lily:**

Yes

**Ted:**

Yes

**AL:**

Yeppers!

**Scorp:**

Yes

**Harry:**

Okay, Get your messages ready! Lily do you want to get your Mum in here?

**Lily:**

_Doing it now!_

**_Ginny_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ginny:**

Hi Lils, everything okay?

**Lily:**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ginny:**

?

**AL:**

Merlin’s EXPLETIVE MUM! GOOD JOB!!!!

**Lily:**

LOVE the article Mum!

**Jamie:**

YES! FINALLY!

**Harry:**

So proud of you Ginny, I am speechless.

**Scorp:**

Congratulations!

**Draco:**

Absolutely Fantastic Ginny. Bravo!

**Ted:**

Yes! GO GINNY!

**Ginny:**

You guys are making me cry again.

**Harry:**

Seriously Gin you could not have done a better job.

**Ginny:**

I thought you guys were going to be mad about it maybe. I probably went a little too far.

**Jamie:**

Absolutely not too far. This is EXCELLENT.

**AL:**

We needed you to say those things so badly. It’s perfect!

**Draco:**

It’s an honor to call you friend. You should be VERY satisfied.

**Lily:**

Is dancing around the room!

**Harry:**

Really just hit all the right notes. Again, we’re ALL so proud.

**Ginny:**

I take it this why these beautiful flowers were delivered in a box by a HUGE eagle owl about 20 minutes ago.

**Harry:**

Yes. From all of us.

**Ginny:**

Well thank you so much I don’t know what to say. I really was a little worried.

**Jamie:**

Are you kidding me? After all these years of hearing made up shit. You sat there with Auntie Luna and not only told the actual truth but flipped the profit the fucking bird. It’s brilliant.

**Ted:**

Excuse Jamie’s expletives!

**AL:**

Fuck it. GO MUM!

**Scorp:**

:) I know!

**Draco:**

There’s an additional gift in that box on the bottom. It’s technically from Dean and Seamus.

**Harry:**

Okay kids get the swears out of your systems!

**Ginny:**

O.M.G. HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!

**Lily:**

What is it?!

**Jamie:**

Don’t know what it is?

**Ted:**

?

**AL:**

?

**Scorp:**

?

**Harry:**

Explain Draco?

**Draco:**

Magical instructions on muggle floor renovation. This is three spell process to remove adhesive backed muggle carpet from wood floors (hardwood or soft BTW). Then remove the glue/staples etc. using a heated variation of an eradication spell. And third is a refinishing charm that actually smooths the floors then colors and polishes them to the tone you want. And like I said, Thank Dean and Seamus. It’s their trade secret. And it’s FAST.

**Ginny:**

Merlin. You have no idea.

**Jamie:**

I’m just going to go along with it and assume this is a good thing.

**Ted:**

Best choice my love.

**Ginny:**

Okay you kids will not understand. I have been struggling with these fucking muggle carpets for MONTHS. I’ve tried all my best hexes, charms and even a potion that put a hole straight through the floor into the basement. There’s a 2 year waiting list for Dean and Seamus (Thanks to these two jesters who monopolize their time).

**Jamie:**

So this is cool!

**Ginny:**

Oh. Yes. It. Is!

**Lily:**

I’ve got to go!

**Jamie:**

Bye Lils!!

**Ted:**

Me too!

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

**AL:**

I suppose I should too.

**Scorp:**

Bye Ginny. Congratulations again!

**AL:**

Love you guys Bye!

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

**Harry:**

Bye kids.

**_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

**Jamie:**

Suppose I should head out too. Love you guys Bye!

**Ginny:**

Bye Jamie!

**_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

**Harry:**

Well I suppose I should close this up. We just all wanted you to know. Good job Gin. Say Hi to Jerry!

**Draco:**

Yes, Fantastic. We’ll see you soon.

**Ginny:**

Thanks again. I’m going to go try out this carpet hex! Love you guys. Bye.

**_Ginny_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Harry_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun. Next up Potter Manor.


	25. The Potter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco visit Potter Manor.  
> Not quite what they were expecting.

——————————————————————————

POTTER MANOR

“Well what do you call this poor sad and gloomy thing?”

“Underneath the black mold it might be quite nice? Try a cleaning spell on a spot.”

“ _Scourgify._ ”

“ _Hmmm. Try that once more on the same spot._ ”

“ _Scourgify._ ”

“A lot of work but yes the stone is pretty. The panel is limestone. It’s not just mold. There’s a lot of moss as well. . . .especially on that slate roof.”

“Can that be fixed?”

“Yes. It’s going to take quite an effort, but it can be done. Does look to be in good shape, just a cosmetic fix. . . . . It’s much larger than I imagined it would be.”

“Looks like a big box with junk thrown all over and on top of it”.

“Yes, that would be a fairly accurate description. I want to say this would be called English Baroque, but it’s not. It’s kind of a mix between the French and English with some extras thrown. I think those are gargoyles.”

“So far the only part I like here is the lawn and the fountain. At least the grass is green. I think if we added some huge torches up the drive it would be fitting.”

“Yes, that would be spooky, but give it a chance. It might be nice cleaned up. And remember you’re planning to live here for a while. The window work is nice, that will probably lighten things up once it’s cleaned.”

“Those windows look like they’re about ready to fall off.”

“No, just dirty. The place has been under magic preservation so really nothing should have deteriorated. The exterior has just been allowed to collect dust. In this case mold and moss. I can do the windows now on the front right from here. . . . .”

. . . . .“Looks like a fucking church or something now. Stained glass what is that?”

“We’ll have to get a closer look at those when we’re inside. You’re allowed to not like it you know. This isn’t a type of architecture that I particularly enjoy either, but I can appreciate it for what it is, or was. You don’t have to.”

“Alright so far I don’t appreciate it. At All. It’s Fucking Ugly. It looks like a tomb. I don’t think cleaning it up is going to make it any better?”

“You might be correct but let’s go inside and see.”

“Alright your majesty.”

“You’re the Lord here Harry. Look, the doors are inviting you in.”

“Well okay?”

“The house is actually reading your magic and inviting you in.”

“Even if I think it’s ugly?”

“Yes. Even so. . . . . .This is the entry hall.”

“UGH!”

“Agreed.”

“Oh no, this is excess on top of the excess.”

“That’s one way to put it. Talk about overdoing it!”

“What the hell.”

“This could be one of the reasons that it was never used much?”

“I mean it’s pretty and all but it’s all so much.”

“A little like a gilded kneazle I’d say.”

“I can’t stay here. I’ll get lost!”

“You can.”

“I can’t! This place is crazy. What’s with all these fucking cupids? I’m not going to live in a fucking cupid palace. I mean Draco! Look at this mess!”

“Cherubs. We can look up some of the finer points later. Of course the binder Liogell gave us is a fucking book, so much later.”

“Flying naked babies and what’s up with the clam shells?”

**_“_ ** **_Did you leave your dirt at the door?_ ** **_”_ **

“What?”

**_“_ ** **_I said, did you leave your dirt at the door these floors have just been polished._ ** **_”_ **

“Again what?”

“Looks like we have company. The portrait.”

**_“_ ** **_I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. There’s been quite a bit of activity over the past day or two. Quite disturbing. Decram Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance. I see this one on my left given the hair, is finally an actual relative and not the hired help. Your ghostly companion is definitely not of our brood._ ** **_”_ **

“I’m pale!”

“I’m Harry Potter.”

**_“Nice to meet you Harry and Mr. Pale._ ** **_And where does this Harry come from?_ ** **_”_ **

“Kensington? And this is my companion Draco”

**_“_ ** **_Yes very nice in Kensington, but I meant to ask about your lineage._ ** **_”_ **

“James and Lilian Potter were my Parents. Fleamont was my Grandfather. I think Henry was before that. Still looking that up.”

**_“_ ** **_Of course my dear boy, I guess after my time._ ** **_”_ **

“Don’t call me dear boy I’m over 40!”

**_“_ ** **_And accordingly if you look at the plaque below this frame it will show you that I would be around 400.I will call you dear boy if I choose._ ** **_”_ **

“I really wish you wouldn’t. ”

**_“_ ** **_Alright then, Harry. What are your intentions and what are you doing here today? It’s a rare occasion to receive guests._ ** **_”_ **

“Today we are here to view the manor. I had intended to stay here while I have work done on another property. Also to have a family meeting. But this whole place, it seems a little excessive.”

**_“_ ** **_Nonsense._ ** **_”_ **

“It’s not nonsense though. I’m clumsy, I break things. If I get angry or excited my magic shakes walls! We’re only just in the entry hall and I’m overwhelmed. I will break things and everything here looks like it will break!”

**_“_ ** **_Perhaps that’s not a great pairing for The Potter Manor._ ** **_”_ **

“I’m quite frankly afraid to touch anything in this manor. This is a museum not a home.”

**_“_ ** **_Yes, I’ve heard it before. I do understand that I overcompensated when building. I believe the architect may have been a little enthusiastic._ ** **_”_ **

“A little?”

**_“_ ** **_Alright quite a bit. It was very fashionable at the time and I was a bit smitten with the architect. He was quite handsome._ ** **_”_ **

“And was he as smitten with you or did he just take you for all of your galleons building this thing? And what’s up with the cherubs?”

**_“It was a collaborative effort I must say. The Cherub was the theme I chose for the manor of course.”_ **

“If you’re 400 years old shouldn’t you be all olde English banter about ye silver chalice or some such rot?”

**_“the p'rtraits at pott'r sir'r aren’t sentient, but two w're did paint by a mast'r with the talent to alloweth retention and community. . ._ **

“What?”

**_Would you prefer that, or for me to tell you that the portraits at The Potter Manor aren’t sentient, but two were painted by a master with the talent to allow retention and community? We can go either direction.”_ **

“Sassy! The portraits in my Mother’s manor can communicate with each other how’s that different?.”

**_“within a sir'r most can, howev'r the p'rtraits did paint by the mast'r can not only communicateth within this lodging, but with oth'r w'rks hence from the sir'r.Limit'd still but acknown of current events.Th're art only two h're with this ability, myself and mistress mandry who is't resides at the third flo'r ladies parlour.Thee might findeth h'r quite ent'rtaining. ”_ **

“I don’t understand.”

**_“Of course you don’t. So try this: Within a manor most can, however the portraits painted by the master can not only communicate within this place, but with other works away from the manor. Limited still but keeps me aware of current events. There are only two here with this ability, Myself and Mistress Mandry who resides at the third floor ladies parlour. You might find her quite entertaining.”_ **

“(Sigh) So where do we go from here?”

**_“follow through the cent'r of the sir'r to the endeth, then turneth right to the kitchens.I believeth th're art s'rvants waiting th're. ”_ **

“UGH.”

“I actually got that one! Alright lets head down there. Nice to meet you Decram.”

**_“inde'd. ”_ **

“This way Potter.”

“Well it looks like there’s plenty of room for a meeting.”

“All we really need to do is have them open the master. I’m sure that will be sufficient for your stay. Plenty of room for your office too I’d think. Oh look how quaint, cherub mantle and candelabra ugh.”

“Do I really want to stay here though? I mean, blech.”

“May as well. Pretend you’re a prince or something for a while!”

“Exactly what I don’t want or need to do!”

“Talk with some portraits, learn some things?”

“Not if they’re all as barmy as old Decram back there.”

“Side tour through those doors on the left. Come on, turn the flying naked baby door handles Potter.”

“OUCH.”

“Well it’s certainly big enough.”

“Oh Come on...Holy Shit. . .I just cant.”

“Well it’s all set up for a dinner party?”

“Yeah, dinner for 200 or so. More fucking cupids and clams. Oh look over there. It’s a clam shell niche holding a cupid sculpture. Stained glass cupid windows. No wonder we couldn’t make it out from outside! Yeah, like I’m just going to spring this on the family.”

“Harry you should! We can prank them with it.”

“Ha! You know you’re right. Oh, this could be good. It will be quite a contrast coming from Grimmauld to here. Fake them out and tell them I’ve decided to take up residence here instead. Wear the lordship rings and paint a beauty spot on my cheek”.

“Undisclosed location!”

“Seriously what am I going to do with this thing? It really is just a garish menagerie of blech.”

“Clean up the exterior and open it to the magical historic society.They would love it.”

“Good idea actually. Let the MHS manage it. They can open it up for tours. Rent it out for ministry balls or something. It’s pretty wacky after all, scandalous naked flying babies and all. Only one problem I can think of though.”

“What?”

“The secret library.”

“Oh, right. You’ll have to move that. For now it’s well hidden in here somewhere.”

“(Sigh) Okay something more to deal with later. Where to move it though. Again get Hermione involved.”

“Okay let’s wander a bit then see if we can find some staff?”

“Lead the way M’lord.”

“Oh no you don’t. You, Sir are the Lord of the cherub palace Harry!”

——————————————————————————

**_Draco:_ **

Potter are you back from the Goblins yet?!

**Harry:**

Oi!

**_Draco:_ **

What did you decide?

**Harry:**

I’ve decided that we’ll do the family meeting at the manor. Just for the prank and the shock value. I’m going to need to get out the lordship rings and you and I need outfits! Too bad Pansy’s busy. We can cater it with big freaking whole turkeys or something. We need to go back over there and look around. Maybe there’s a cupid carriage we can arrive in!

**_Draco:_ **

I wouldn’t doubt it at this point. We should raid the closets over there. We didn’t think of that. Old Dizzy Decram says it was very fashionable for the time, I’ll bet his closet is quite dapper. If not I’m sure Mother has something we can borrow. Yes, okay that can actually be fun after such a stress day at Grimmauld. The kids will at least get a kick out of it. We can greet them all at the entrance. Set up those torches. Lighten the mood before dropping the lordships on them.

**Harry:**

But I really don’t want to stay there. I can’t live in that hideous jewelry box. The place just gives me the creeps! Flying magical naked baby murals for fucks sake. Makes me nauseous. And did you see what is supposed to pass as a bathroom? Just No.

**_Draco:_ **

I’m pretty sure old Decram was shacked up with that architect! We need to look him up. I’m sure there’s a something scandalous we can find to blackmail that portrait with.

**Harry:**

I’m kinda sure you’re right.

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll have to have the guys do a temporary magic plumbing job on some bathrooms for the dinner meeting. . . . .Okay so we move your office to the Centre and you to the penthouse. Start packing your bags roomie!

**Harry:**

Are you sure.

**_Draco:_ **

I’m sure. We’ll just need to be a little stealthy about it. Maybe we can get an apparition point designated for the roof. Then we won’t have to deal with walking through the streets at all.

**Harry:**

I guess walking on eggshells at the penthouse is better than at that manor.

**_Draco:_ **

It won’t be that bad. Penthouse is plenty big so we won’t be falling over each other unless we want to. And the kitchen will finally get used for something other than biscotti.

**Harry:**

Oooooooo. You’re going to let me use your fancy kitchen??!!

**_Draco:_ **

Well of course, Potter! Besides you’ve got a very special cake to bake!

**Harry:**

OMG I totally do! And I could never do that at the manor anyway. Win!

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll go out tomorrow and stock the pantry. I’ll buy whatever kitchen tools you want. We can owl order those. I still have the catalogues from the cottage project.

**Harry:**

Trandy going to be mad?

**_Draco:_ **

He’ll be fine.

**Harry:**

OK then?

**_Draco:_ **

I’m actually looking forward to hosting you for a change.

**Harry:**

This will be different. I promise I’ll try not to mess the place up. Also promise to not bother you when you’re working.

**_Draco:_ **

My repairo is top notch. And I’ll tell you a secret. I was really NOT looking forward to you staying at that manor. AND I’m secretly happy to have my handsome business partner stay for a while. He’s got the cutest dimples. I can’t remember the last time I spent the night at the penthouse. We can go up on the roof for cocktails in the evening, watch the sunset.

**Harry:**

Thank you Draco.

**_Draco:_ **

So, our last night at the cottage is?

**Harry:**

Tomorrow? Then I start putting stuff into storage. Can’t wait two weeks for the kids to get their stuff. I’ll set up vaults at Gringotts and do that transfer thingy? Do you think that would work?

**_Draco:_ **

I would think so, but really it’s only Lily to worry about. You can get the boys over there to do their rooms right away though. There’s plenty of storage at the Centre for your things and Lily’s things can go in a vault.

**Harry:**

True. I’ll do that.

**_Draco:_ **

Okay, two more nights in the cozy cottage and then move to the city.

**Harry:**

I’m trying really hard not to get emotional about moving out.

**_Draco:_ **

We’ll do it together okay? The boys will all help too.

**Harry:**

I love you. Coming home?

**_Draco:_ **

Love you more. On my way.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this weekend. Have a great week.  
> Starting next weekend I'm changing the update schedule a little.  
> How did this thing go past 50K word count?! Yikes.


	26. What To Do With A Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione discuss the upcoming family meeting, the opening of Grimmauld and Wizengamot seats.

—————————————

**Harry:**

Help?

**Minister Hermione:**

What did you do this time?

**Harry:**

LOL It’s nothing like that.

**Minister Hermione:**

Alright Heraald, spill.

**Harry:**

So I opened up Potter Manor. Draco came with me.

**Minister Hermione:**

Oh cool. What’s it like?

**Harry:**

OMG Hermione it’s terrifying.

**Minister Hermione:**

That bad?

**Harry:**

The outside is covered in black mold and moss. The inside is in pristine condition, but I don’t know how to explain it. Ugly doesn’t cut it. Draco initially said the exterior is a baroque mixture, inside it looks like someone vomited gold, crystal and jewels everywhere. The walls and ceilings are all painted in massive murals. Everything is in a “Cherubs” theme. Naked flying babies everywhere. And these are magical painted murals, so moving naked babies flying around the rooms. Huge chandeliers EVERYWHERE. Even in the servants kitchens! It’s just AWFUL.

**Minister Hermione:**

Oh dear. That doesn’t sound promising.

**Harry:**

Narcissa’s place is the height of subtlety in comparison. Cupid tables, cupids holding up the mantles, cupid doorknobs, cupid sconces, cupid candelabras, cupid stained glass windows, grand piano with cupids all over. Cupids embedded into all of the fucking furniture and upholstery. cupid cupid cupid. Here, have a cupid chamber pot next to the urinating cupid fountain.

**Minister Hermione:**

Really?

**Harry:**

I do not lie. The dining room alone is a massive explosion of fuchsia and gold leaf CUPIDS. Imagine Pudifoots on Valentines day times 2000. Draco said that they put baroque on top of baroque and then baroqued it some more. It really is quite something to see.

**Minister Hermione:**

What are your plans then?

**Harry:**

Well, I’m going to have the family meeting there. Just for the hell of it. Prank the family and tell them this is my new home. The kids always say I go overboard. Wait until they see what one of their ancestors did!

**Minister Hermione:**

Cruel but funny.

**Harry:**

I was thinking of handing over the management to the MHS Let them open it up for tours or rent it out for functions.

**Minister Hermione:**

Not a bad idea.

**Harry:**

Oh and the bathrooms. Draco says we can do a temporary magic fix for the family meeting. But we’re talking basically no plumbing at all. They hand pump water in the kitchens. Luckily we know someone who’s good at a quick magical fix.

**Minister Hermione:**

Hadn’t crossed my mind. That’s inconvenient!

**Harry:**

Well they pretty much closed the place down in 1670-something or other. Oh also: Clam Shells. Cupids and Clam Shells and I mean on every surface!

**Minister Hermione:**

Sounds just lovely.

**Harry:**

Oh and get this. The relative that built it is some Potter that we need to look up. Decram Potter, a brother to?? Anyhow he has an oversized portrait overlooking the entry hall, which isn’t a hall it’s more of an entry barn. He’s decked out in a serious magenta velvet outfit embroidered with more naked flying babies, lace and some serious wig.The portrait of Decram Potter or whatever tells us that the excess happened because he was “smitten with the architect” so he just let him go crazy or something. You would think that a baroque queer would have had better taste. But no. Deckie seems pretty halfwitted. At least his portrait is. And it talks back. Draco say’s he’s just “sassy”. I’ll repeat that. DRACO say’s he’s just sassy.

**Minister Hermione:**

The portrait will be there to greet guests then. That’s entertaining at least.

**Harry:**

YES! We still need to look up that architect. We’re convinced he was sleeping with the client. We need blackmail material so old Decram will greet guests with something like “Welcome to the new home of Lord Heraald Potter etc etc. Please enjoy a turkey leg and some local fruits” or whatever.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay this could actually be fun.

**Harry:**

We’re going to go back and look around some more. Check out the closets for outfits. I told Draco that I hoped there was a gilded carriage that we can meet the family with at the end of the drive. I’ll borrow thestrals from Hagrid or something to pull it!

**Minister Hermione:**

OK, but you need white horses or something instead of thestrals.

**Harry:**

Unicorns!

**Minister Hermione:**

Not even you can get away with that.

**Harry:**

Yeah, I’ll figure something out.So anyhow, there’s no possible way I can stay there while I work on the cottage and Grimmauld. So I’m staying at Draco’s.

**Minister Hermione:**

OK now that’s a surprise.

**Harry:**

He insists it’s going to be fine. And I can use his fancy kitchen. I need somewhere to bake the wedding cake anyway!

**Minister Hermione:**

You’re moving in with Draco!

**Harry:**

Temporarily while I work on the houses.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay, you’re a big boy Harry. Just don’t smother him.

**Harry:**

I’m moving my office to the Centre and I’ll be going to both remodel sites. I won’t be there too much really.

**Minister Hermione:**

It’s really not much different I suppose. You practically live together anyway. Just a different location.

**Harry:**

So I’m catching myself before I go on another tangent. The main reason I need you is concerning the secret Peverell library.

**Minister Hermione:**

!!!!!

**Harry:**

If I turn it over to the MHS to manage I’m going to have to move that library somewhere safe. It can’t stay there.

**Minister Hermione:**

You’re right. Do you have any idea how big it is?

**Harry:**

No idea whatsoever.

**Minister Hermione:**

It might not even be that bad. Most likely all hand written texts and manuscripts. Could be pretty limited.

**Harry:**

I would hope so but won’t know until we see it. Need to do that extra goblin ritual to open it and see. Are you up for it?

**Minister Hermione:**

ABSOLUTELY YES

**Harry:**

That’s what I wanted to hear!

**Minister Hermione:**

Just tell me when and I’ll drop everything.

**Harry:**

I’ll ask the Goblins. Going to wait until after the meeting though. Probably after the wedding? It’s definitely hidden well.

**Minister Hermione:**

You should house it at Grimmauld once you have that done. Sounds like you’ll have the room.

**Harry:**

I’m thinking it should probably should go to a private vault at Gringotts.

**Minister Hermione:**

Not a terrible idea, but again, wait until you see what’s involved.

**Harry:**

Yeah. I will. You’re going to read it all right???!!!

**Minister Hermione:**

With white gloves and a preservation charm! You better bet I’m going to. You know those books are said to be legendary.

**Harry:**

Yes, I know that part but why?

**Minister Hermione:**

Said to contain the dark secrets of Peverell. Dementors, “the stone” blood rituals, etc.

**Harry:**

If they do should they be destroyed? And now I’m convinced that is what Dumbles was so desperate to get into the manor for.

**Minister Hermione:**

You’re most likely right about that. You can’t just destroy them though! Maybe send them to the DOM as a last resort. Should probably ask Bill to come when we open it.

**Harry:**

There we go. Great idea.

**Minister Hermione:**

So you can decide where to house it once you see it.

**Harry:**

I guess. It’s all still a little daunting.

**Minister Hermione:**

That’s for another day. So what else are you doing?

**Harry:**

Looking around the house deciding what to pack up, what to toss. The remodel is happening!

**Minister Hermione:**

Are you getting weird over it?

**Harry:**

Suprisingly I’m not. I’ve got Zebb helping. She’s got most of my office packed up and ready to go. I’m pretty much down to just the personal stuff I want to keep.

**Minister Hermione:**

You know how you said you were going to donate some of that furniture to charity?

**Harry:**

Yeah. I don’t think there’s a lot someone else would want. It’s all pretty dated so it won’t be a much.

**Minister Hermione:**

Maybe rethink that. You don’t know what kind of a frenzy it might cause when people get their hands on Harry Potter’s used furniture.

**Harry:**

UGH. Yeah, maybe I’ll ask Sean do it. He’s on loan from Draco. They don’t have to know where it came from.

**Minister Hermione:**

Right. That might work.

**Harry:**

I think I’ve gotten to the point where I think I’m just going to Evanesco the rest and be done with it.

**Minister Hermione:**

Maybe have someone who’s not emotionally attached to things do it for you.

**Harry:**

I actually like that idea.

**Minister Hermione:**

On another topic, I’ll get the Grimmauld agreements drawn up so you can have those sent out. Do you have a list yet?

**Harry:**

I’ll get that list right away. OH! Do you think Rosie and Hugo would be okay hosting the kids at their place for the Grimmauld day? It totally went over my head that they live in the same complex!

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m pretty sure they would like to do that. It’s a walk from their place all the way on the other side around the block. I’ll bring it up with them. I’ll try to be discreet.

**Harry:**

That would be good. It’s going to be a long day and give the kids a place to hang out while they’re waiting for us old people to do the old people stuff.

**Minister Hermione:**

I think the agreement for Family Members is going to be different from the one for the Order Members.

**Harry:**

How so?

**Minister Hermione:**

Family just has to sign a page saying they won’t disclose the address or talk about anything that happens that day to anyone other than family in attendance. And no press of course other than Luna. And my traditional consequences clause.

**Harry:**

Consequences?

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m thinking an adaptation of the Ron Vow. Something mild like a fit of hiccups if they slip up.

**Harry:**

I like it. Wouldn’t that be just as effective for the order members?

**Minister Hermione:**

Yeah, probably.

**Harry:**

Let’s just do that. Makes it easier for everyone. And then with the agreement saying anything “that day” it can mean to extend to the family meeting?

**Minister Hermione:**

You just made my job a lot easier!

**Harry:**

Sweet!

**Minister Hermione:**

You’re really going to prank the family? How can I help?!

**Harry:**

Yes! It’s a special treat to myself for having to tell the boys in advance about their wedding present! Hermoine, wait until you see this place. It’s really something else. You’re already helping plenty.

**Minister Hermione:**

So the family meeting is really going to end up being more of a party.

**Harry:**

I hope so? And dinner. I mean I’m trying to make the best of it. In the big picture, I’m not really handing them bad news. May as well have some fun with it.

**Minister Hermione:**

I get it.

**Harry:**

I’m going to use some of the meeting to finalize my plan about the Wizengamot though. I want to get started on that as soon as the dust has settled on the Wedding and the press gets its grubby hands on the titles information.

**Minister Hermione:**

Have you thought about who yet?

**Harry:**

Yes, I think I’ve actually got that figured out. It’s going to be all family/extended family and I want an additional committee to work on legislation. When we drop that bomb I want things in place so it’s smooth and quick.

**Minister Hermione:**

So a strong voting block.

**Harry:**

Yes. I figure those that are interested in politics can join the committee . I’ll decide on the actual seat assignments, but I think I’m pretty settled on it.

**Minister Hermione:**

I like the idea. Good job.

**Harry:**

We’re going to do some good with this after all. I’m committed to that.

**Minister Hermione:**

I’m excited about it.

**Harry:**

Fair warning though. I’m going to ask the young people to get involved.

**Minister Hermione:**

HA! That would sure shake up the Wizengamot!

**Harry:**

Exactly!

**Minister Hermione:**

Do you know who?

**Harry:**

I really have thought about this, so the younger ones I think would be interested would be Ted, Al, Rose, Victoire and of course our Law Student Hugo to head it up.

**Minister Hermione:**

I think you’re about right.

**Harry:**

I think Louis would be really good, but it might not interest him.

**Minister Hermione:**

He would be excellent. You might be surprised about his interest. He is smart as a whip.

**Harry:**

Yes, we’ll see. So if I designated 3 seats to each of those kids that 18 right there.

**Minister Hermione:**

Wow.

**Harry:**

I can’t by law give the Minister seats.

**Minister Hermione:**

That’s a good law Harry. The ministry is already messed up and antiquated. We’ll be able to accelerate reform I hope, but the Minister (myself or whoever comes after me) doesn’t need undue influence.

**Harry:**

Yeah I guess I agree. So the other seats would be 6-Ron, 6-Draco and I’ll keep the last 8. I can designate the extra two later, kind of like a floating seat.

**Minister Hermione:**

Really????

**Harry:**

Yes. I want Ron and Draco on there for sure.

**Minister Hermione:**

And YOU’RE going to sit on the freaking Wizengamot?

**Harry:**

I may as well. If I want things to change I’d better put my galleons where my mouth is don’t you think? And the Wizengamot only really sits an average of 3 days per month unless there’s an emergency trial or something. And that’s very rare anymore. Draco pointed out to me: Control the Wizengamot includes setting the schedule?

**Minister Hermione:**

You dumbfound me a little more every day Harry.

**Harry:**

I hope that’s a good thing?

**Minister Hermione:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

Is Ron going to freak out? He most certainly deserves to do it.

**Minister Hermione:**

He might freak out a bit, but you’re right. And he’ll be honored.

**Harry:**

Good.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay, so we’ll keep this under wraps for now.

**Harry:**

Yes please!

**Minister Hermione:**

Well I’d better get back to getting some actual work done here.

**Harry:**

Okay Hermione, Thanks for hearing me out! I’ll let you know when I decide to do the library thing.

**Minister Hermione:**

Okay Harry. Love you, bye.

**Harry:**

Love you, bye!

———————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to Gel.


	27. Zebb & Trandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family elfs got left out of the wedding my mistake.  
> Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Molly step in to help fix it.

**Harry:**

Draco, I have a wedding snafu. I think we might need Molly and Narcissa.

**Draco:**

Don’t stress over it. The Grandmothers have it under control.

**Harry:**

This is different. We forgot about two very important people and I feel like a total jerk.

**Draco:**

Who did we forget?

**Harry:**

I don’t even know how to deal with this. I feel terrible.

**Draco:**

What’s happened?

**Harry:**

Zebb brought up the wedding while she was helping me pack things up. She asked if She and Trandy could have jobs that day so they could be there.

**Draco:**

Oh fuck no.

**Harry:**

I KNOW. I feel awful. You need to talk to Trandy. We’ve got to fix this.

**Draco:**

Dammit.

**Harry:**

They’re not going to have fucking jobs they’ve been with these boys their entire lives!

**Draco:**

Agreed. Shit.

**Harry:**

Fuck Draco. How do we fix it?

**Draco:**

We will. You’re right we should ask my Mother and Mrs. Weasley.

**Harry:**

I’ll get them in a chat?

**Draco:**

Yes let’s do that to start.

**Harry:**

I’ll use the new personal one Gringotts set up for me. It’s so quick and Hermione approved!

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE/SECURE/COMMUNICATION**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

_‘“_ **_Harry_ ** _” has_ **_UNLOCKED_ ** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Draco L. Malfoy “_ **_Draco_ ** _”_

 _Professor Molly Weasley “_ **_Molly_ ** _”_

 _Narcissa Black-Malfoy “_ **_Narcissa_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Sorry to bother you all. I know you’re busy. If you want you can change your names now that you’ve been added to the system.

**Molly:**

Is something wrong?

**Narcissa:**

This is unusual.

**Draco:**

Yes, Mother, this certainly is unusual, but important.

**Harry:**

We have an issue with the wedding. I’ve overlooked something and I’m not sure how to address it.

**Narcissa:**

We’re not fragile. Spit it out.

**Draco:**

Trandy.

**Narcissa:**

Oh dear.

**Harry:**

And Zebb.

**Molly:**

I have to admit I’m a little lost here.

**Harry:**

Zebb asked me today if there was a job she could have at the wedding so that she could at least be there to observe.

**Molly:**

I’m sure we can find something.

**Narcissa:**

In this case just a “job” won’t do. Trandy has been not only a companion, but a confidant for Draco his entire life. He has been the same for Scorpius. It’s generational and I’m more than a little embarrassed with myself for overlooking it. Times have changed and I feel it’s my fault that I didn’t include Trandy to begin with.

**Harry:**

Zebb has been the glue for my family and is especially close to Al, and now I just feel like a complete jerk. Why are we like this?

**Draco:**

The boys would be really disappointed.

**Molly:**

So what you mean is that family members have been mistakenly left out of the wedding.

**Harry:**

Yes.

**Narcissa:**

So I’d propose that we ask them to escort the boys from the bonding in the gardens to the main ceremony. Draco and Harry can follow. All can join the wedding party after the ceremony. We will add seats to the main table for the reception. Can we seat them with you two?

**Harry:**

Perfect. Yes.

**Molly:**

Well this is quite unusual, but I’m okay with it if it pleases the boys.

**Narcissa:**

Okay problem solved. Shall we get Pansy to add them?

**Draco:**

Trandy is very handsome in a suit!

**Harry:**

I know she’s doing a suit for Rose, but Zebb wouldn’t like it.

**Narcissa:**

I’m sure pansy can do a variation for Zebb using the same fabrics. I’ll ask her.

**Harry:**

This is all my fault!

**Draco:**

No Harry, it’s not your fault. I can’t say I’ve seen elfs participate in a wedding party before. It would have not crossed anyones mind. The boys are going to love it!

**Harry:**

I know, I just feel bad for not thinking about it before. Zebb didn’t say anything about James & Ted’s because she was helping out there I guess.

**Narcissa:**

If things work out with Pansy we’ll have to have them fitted.

**Molly:**

That might be an issue.

**Draco:**

Ask her when she’s available. We can Portkey over to her studio with them. If she say’s no, remind her that her childhood friend will not be pleased!

**Narcissa:**

That could work. I’ll let you know as soon as possible.

**Draco:**

Thank You Mother.

**Narcissa:**

Not a problem. Happy to help.

**Molly:**

I’m going to have to cut this short. I’ve got a DADA class in 10 minutes.

**Harry:**

I’ll close out the room. Thanks again. Love You Bye!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _James S. Potter “_ **_Jamie_ ** _”_

 _Albus S. Potter “_ **_Al_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Welcome to my new fancy chatroom courtesy of the goblins! Is it possible to get Lily in here? She’s already approved and you can invite her.

**Jamie:**

I’ll try but she’s been really busy with some mess. I don’t know what time it is there.

**Harry:**

Okay. If not I can talk with her later. I’ve just something to go over with you for the cottage.

**Al:**

What’s up?

**Harry:**

I need to get the place cleared out for the construction crew.

**Jamie:**

What do you need?

**Harry:**

I need you guys to come over here and take what you want. If you can’t I’m going to have the contents of your rooms transported into Gringotts storage vaults?

**Al:**

No, you don’t need to do that. I can come over tomorrow?

**Jamie:**

Me too. Does that work?

**Harry:**

That would be great. Let me know if there are other things you’d like to take as well.

**Al:**

I was thinking about it. Is it okay if I have that big white horse head chess piece that sits by the fireplace? And the chair that sits in front of it?

**Harry:**

Of course. You know anything you want you can have.

**Jamie:**

That’s Al’s brooding chair!

**Al:**

I know! I need to keep it. I might put it in the nursery.

**Jamie:**

No luck with Lils.

**Harry:**

I told you guys to think about it. Absolutely anything you want you can have. I just need to get the house cleared out.

**Jamie:**

I’ll go though all my stuff tomorrow. Let me know when I can come back for that kitchen table set?

**Harry:**

You can take it now. Zebb has it all cleaned up. I’m nearly packed and moved.

**Al:**

What?

**Harry:**

Setting an example? Zebb has been helping. Office moving to the centre. I’ve got to get D&S started and I’m getting ready to open up Grimmald.

**Jamie:**

I get it.

**Al:**

I hadn’t thought about that part. You can’t move into the dark magic house until you’ve fixed it up. Where are you staying? Do I need to ask?

**Jamie:**

Dad’s moving in with Draco, Dad’s moving in with Draco! Sing Along!

**Harry:**

I had another place planned, but the plumbing there doesn’t work? It’s not like that. I’ll be staying at Draco’s TEMPORARILY until the remodel is finished.

**Al:**

Yeah, okay if you say so.

**Jamie:**

Dad’s moving in with Draco, to the deeeluxe apartment in the skyyyyyy!

**Harry:**

STOP.

**Al:**

In the skyyyyyyyyy!

**Harry:**

Ugh, you two! Stop teasing me.

**Jamie:**

Okay, but it’s about time anyway.

**Harry:**

It’s temporary until I get Grimmauld done.

**Al:**

Are you going to get Draco to move into Grimmauld then?

**Harry:**

Draco would never give up his penthouse.

**Jamie:**

Never say never.

**Al:**

He might if there was a ring involved ;)

**Harry:**

Don’t go there.

**Al:**

Okay I’ll stop.

**Harry:**

Thanks. So anyway that’s what’s going on. I’ve nearly all of my things ready to go. Using storage at the centre for that too. Oh. There’s been a change to the wedding party.

**Al:**

What?!

**Harry:**

Zeb and Trandy.

**Al:**

Confused.

**Harry:**

Zebb and Trandy are going to participate. We left them out, they didn’t even have anything to do involving the wedding. Zebb wanted a freaking JOB so she could be there. So NO. Zebb will take you and Trandy will take Scorp from the bonding ceremony to the main ceremony. Draco and I will still do bonding ceremony, then we’ll follow you as a group from the gardens to the atrium.

**Jamie:**

That’s so cool!

**Al:**

I Love you Dad. Thanks. Wow. Scorp is going to love this.

**Harry:**

We’re taking them both up to Berlin for a fitting in a couple days.

**Jamie:**

Ha! Zebb is going to put Pansy in her place!

**Al:**

You know if she doesn’t like whatever she’ll just transfigure it into something she likes!

**Harry:**

True! And then they will be seated with Draco and I for the dinner and reception.

**Al:**

Really?

**Harry:**

Absolutely. They’re family and it’s time for us to be better. They should be included and I felt some kind of awful when I realized we had just left them out without thinking.

**Al:**

Thanks Dad. You know how special Zebb is. This is going to be awesome.

**Harry:**

Well she’s also going to be helping you out with the new grand baby so we need to keep her happy!

**Al:**

Ummmm.

**Harry:**

You know she’s staying on at the cottage.

**Jamie:**

SWEET!

**Al:**

NO. I did not know this. FUCK. Scorp said that Trandy was going to come over a couple days a week to help out, but I figured Zebb was going to Grimmauld.

**Harry:**

Is this a problem? I really thought you knew about this. We’re having her house painted and a new roof and everything. She’s quite excited about a new baby.

**Al:**

I didn’t mean it was a problem it’s just that I didn’t know? Or I wasn’t paying attention. It’s a big relief to tell you the truth! I’m stressing out over taking care of the baby and keeping a house up. I’m going to need to budget this in.

**Harry:**

Years ago, I arranged for her to have a salary for life from my vault. You don’t pay her. That’s ridiculous. Besides you’re the one who’s going to need her help the most right now. She’ll still come around and help out anyone in the family on occasion if needed. But her home is at the cottage and she loves it there. Did I tell you that Seamus is fixing up her place personally?

**Al:**

No. That’s sweet.

**Harry:**

Yeah, the new roof will match the main house. She’s requested a red front door. Seamus is going to enclose it with a new wrought iron fence and clean up the stone walkway. Even a new lantern on the front. It’s going to be cute.

**Jamie:**

Well, Zebb deserves all of it. That’s very cool. She still pops over to our flat once in a while to check on us. Makes tea & grills us for personal details!

**Al:**

She does that to us too.

**Harry:**

She’s just keeping an eye on you. She’d probably do the same for Lils if it wasn’t so far away.

**Al:**

I think I’d better go tell Scorp about this! He’ll be so excited!

**Harry:**

Okay, I’m going to go talk with Zebb. I’ll let you know what she says!

**Jamie:**

Good Job Dad! Love you bye!

**Al:**

Love You Bye!

**Harry:**

Love You More Bye!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

I think I will need two additional vaults. The first is for the contents of my daughters bedroom at Potter Cottage. Can we move these things without disturbing much? I want her to be able to decide on her personal possessions when she is in the country.

The second vault, I believe, is a little more complicated. I’ve decided that rather than have the remaining contents sent to charity or Evanescoed I want it put into storage for a few years so if my children have missed something they want the can still access it.

Can you assist with this?

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

_The point charm for this correspondence is “Soapberry”._

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your request can be approached in several ways, however, this is my suggestion:

Your daughter’s room can be transported intact to a single vault. With this method the room is sent in suspended stasis. Your Daughter can then at any time visit the vault as if she were entering the room at Potter Cottage. It can be a little disconcerting because what would normally be the room walls are transparent. Wall hangings, photos and the like seem to float, but are all in their original position.

The remaining contents would be sent to a single vault and inventoried/catalogued/shelved. With this method, the contents can be easily found at a later date if needed. If you are being a frugal gentleman, in my opinion this is the best option.

The option of haphazardly dumping contents randomly into a vault is surprisingly more costly. This option, historically almost always contributes to chaos between family members and finding an object can sometimes take many hours or in some cases days. For this reason, the cost of an “Unsystematic” vault is nearly double the cost of your traditional “systemized archive” vault.

As Gringotts already knows the size of Potter Cottage, I can estimate that we can accomplish this task in around about 2-3 hours on the day and time of your choosing. Our team is efficient.

I would think that you do not want to include the contents of the outbuildings? If you do, it is not an issue, just tell us which items you wish to retain.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

Thank you. That will be great.

If this can be done in two days in the afternoon hours that would be preferable.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going to update on both weekend days, but just one chapter instead of two. I'll add another chapter midweek (probably Wednesdays).
> 
> Two more tomorrow. Hope you're all having a great weekend!


	28. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends concerning the Grimmauld opening and Potter Manor family meeting.

Owl post to :

Luna and Neville Lovegood-Longbottom

C/o Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school.**

Hey Guys,

We’re having a family meeting/dinner after the Grimmauld opening. I would really love it if you all can attend.

There have been some developments that I need to address that will effect everyone in the future. I’d really like to have everyone on the same page moving forward. I hope that makes sense.

Also I would like to invite Danika and Gareth to attend both events? All of the kids will be there for Grimmauld and we’d like to have them included. With all of the secrecy around things I think it would be good if all of the kids were all able to talk about things between themselves. Hermione has drawn up her typical (family friendly this time) consequences letter.The kids are going to hang out at Rose and Hugo’s for the Grimmauld opening, Then there will be Portkeys provided to the dinner after.

There will be a letter explaining the schedule soon. Let me know your thoughts? I need to finalize the attendance/guest lists as soon as possible.

Love you guys,

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Potter Cottage(Fidelius)

Kensington

Hi Harry,

I think that’s a great idea. The twins (especially Danika) will be really interested in Grimmauld and it will be a good experience for them.

We’ll be available for both. Just let us know.

Neville

Luna and Neville Lovegood-Longbottom

C/o Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

South Devon

——————————————————————————

Express Owl Post to :

Sean McAllroy, Assistant to DL Malfoy

C/O - Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

Sean,

Thanks again for your help

Here’s a final list of the attendees. I originally tried to split this up into two lists: One for the general event and another for family to be included in the meeting/dinner.

Let’s please just include them all in both events. If the non-family order members choose not to attend the dinner afterwards it’s fine.

Albus Potter,

Andromeda Black-Tonks,

Bill Delacour-Weasley,

Charles Weasley,

Danika Lovegood-Longbottom,

Dean Finnigan-Thomas,

Dominique Delacour-Weasley,

Draco Malfoy,

Edward Lupin-Potter,

Fleur Delacour-Weasley,

Gareth Lovegood-Longbottom,

George Weasley,

Ginevra Weasley-Linder,

Hermione Granger-Weasley,

Hestia Jones,

Hugo Granger-Weasley,

James Lupin-Potter,

Jerry Weasley-Linder, 

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Lily Potter,

Louis Delacour-Weasley,

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom,

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, 

Narcissa Black-Malfoy,

Neville Lovegood-Longbottom,

Oliver Wood,

Olympe Hagrid-Maxime,

Percy Weasley,

Professor Molly Weasley,

Rebeus Hagrid-Maxime,

Ron Granger-Weasley,

Rose Granger-Weasley,

Scorpius Malfoy,

Seamus Finnigan-Thomas,

Sir Arthur Weasley,

Sybil Trelawney,

Victoire Delacour-Weasley.

So, including myself that’s 38 persons. There may be a couple more to add at the last minute. Do you think that’s reasonable with the timeline I’ve set out?

I’m going to add you to my private Gringotts chat/message thingy. You can use it from your computer or phone. It will be easier to coordinate the dinner on that and we can bring in Draco and his brain.

Also gives Mr. Jordan a rest.

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

Express Owl Post to:

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

Harry,

I believe we now have contact information for most if not all of the recipients. I will confirm.

I was just going to suggest we either text or chat concerning the dinner instead of owls. Mr. Jordan is very sweet, but it gets to be a bit much when you’re throwing ideas around. It’s also not easy when she abandons me for Draco in the lab, I’ll have to go fetch her.

Mr. Liogell from Gringotts has contacted me and given authorization for me to correspond with him concerning the events. Minister Granger-Weasley has also confirmed that she will supply the agreement once it’s been approved.

Talk with you soon.

Sean

Sean McAllroy, Assistant to DL Malfoy

C/O - Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

——————————————————————————

Secure Owl Post to:

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

Harry,

Below is the draft of the letter explaining the Non-Disclosure agreement. Let me know, I’ll be happy to make changes. - Hermione

.....

_Gringotts Address and Disclaimer_

_To:_

_List of Recipients._

Attached you will find the Non-Disclosure agreement concerning an event you have been invited to attend hosted by Mr. Harry J. Potter later next week.

Please sign the agreement, place it in the enclosed return envelope, seal and return to:

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Minister Of Magic

C/O Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery).

Diagon Alley, London

By signing the attached you will then be given further instructions concerning the event. Your prompt reply is appreciated.

The agreement includes a consequences clause designed by myself. The consequences for violating the agreement have been chosen for you at random. They may include: outbursts of hysterical laughter, uncontrollable hiccups, in some cases the forced recitation of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, or, the singing of unruly and drunken sounding renditions of Celestina Warbeck holiday songs.

I consider these consequences mild.

The Goblin delivery service has been instructed to wait for your response. If this is not possible please use a secure owl post to the address below.

Most Sincerely,

Hermione Granger-Weasley

Minister of Magic

C/O Gringotts, Attn: J. Liogell

Diagon Alley, London

.....

I think that covers everything. The consequences are just like Ron’s vow, but I’ve altered it so recipients can speak freely between themselves as you requested. I’ve not altered Ron’s yet because it’s highly entertaining but will do before the event.

I’m taking my husband out for F&C tonight to Henley’s in Wivenhoe. Would you and Draco care to join us? 18:30 ish?

Talk with you soon,

Hemione

You know where to find me!

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Are you up for fish and chips with Ron and Hermione in Wivenhoe tonight?

**_Draco:_ **

Absolutely!

**Harry:**

18:30 fish!

**_Draco:_ **

A nice break.

**Harry:**

I haven’t been to Henley’s forever. Yes it will be nice.

**_Draco:_ **

Leave from here?

**Harry:**

Yes, I’ll come back and clean up before we head out. Find me an outfit?

**_Draco:_ **

If you head out early I can give you a tutorial on how to use the shower!

**Harry:**

I do believe I need a tutorial on that.

**_Draco:_ **

It’s very complicated. You have to turn on the water.

**Harry:**

I know!

**_Draco:_ **

You must choose a temperature.

**Harry:**

So hard to choose.

**_Draco:_ **

Then choose which shower heads you prefer.

**Harry:**

I like the rainy ones.

**_Draco:_ **

Yes that’s quite nice.

**Harry:**

You’re going need to give me a master class.

**_Draco:_ **

Most likely.

**Harry:**

I did bring my own shampoo and conditioner. The ones that Scorp made that smell so good.

**_Draco:_ **

Oh Merlin.

**Harry:**

I know you like it.

**_Draco:_ **

If you continue on like this I’m going to ruin my potion.

**Harry:**

We wouldn’t want that.

**_Draco:_ **

No we would not.

**Harry:**

You would pout over it all evening.

**_Draco:_ **

OK Potter, enough of this. Remember we’re meeting up with Ron and Hermione.

**Harry:**

OK I’ll stop.

**_Draco:_ **

I’ll get some outfits chosen for later.

**Harry:**

I Love You!

**_Draco:_ **

I Love You More Bye!

**Harry:**

Ugh. It’s not a competition!

I Love You Most Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Hermione! We’ll see you there! Alter the Ron vow at least temporarily?

**Hermione:**

K Maybe! See you there.

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE/SECURE/COMMUNICATION**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

_‘“_ **_Harry_ ** _” has_ **_UNLOCKED_ ** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Sean McAllroy “_ **_Sean_ ** _”_

 _Draco L. Malfoy “_ **_Draco_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Hi Sean. Thanks again for your help.

**Sean:**

Not a problem, my pleasure. So, what would you like for the dinner?

**Harry:**

A medieval feast! Whole freaking turkeys! Lamb legs! Meade!

**Sean:**

Oh dear.

**Harry:**

You haven’t seen how over the top the place is.

**Sean:**

No, but Draco has given me a general idea.

**Draco:**

Potter! You can’t be serious about the medieval feast. NO! JUST NO!

**Harry:**

SUPER HEAVY SIGH!

**Sean:**

It would be quite an undertaking and we don’t have a lot of time.

**Harry:**

Alright, but I want it to be fun and not stuffy.

**Draco:**

We’ll choose a caterer. I know it’s short notice but I think we can find one.

**Harry:**

That might be a problem.

**Sean:**

Keep in mind that you have a full crew available in concessions at the centre, and it’s the off-season.

**Harry:**

CRAP

**Sean:**

?

**Draco:**

I told you Harry!

**Harry:**

Sean saves the day! Do you think they can do it?

**Sean:**

Of course they can. They’re really good, they do all the special events at the centre, including the high donor charities. I’ll set it up.

**Draco:**

What do you want for food Harry?

**Harry:**

Well, it’s going to be around 40 people max. We should keep the food fairly simple. How about some **whole turkeys and lamb legs with some Meade!** (accompanied with roasted potatoes and vegetables and local fruits)?!!!

**Draco:**

Apparently we’ve got the local fruits covered. Do you want this served or buffet style?

**Harry:**

Which do you prefer?

**Draco:**

It’s going to be after a long day at Grimmauld, so I’d say served would be better. If we’re having it done from the centre we can bring the staff and food to the manor. The kitchens at the Potter Manor are huge, but I’m not sure if anything can really be prepared there anymore. Certainly the dinner can be plated and executed from there. Bring it in under stasis and warming charms. We can ask for volunteers to staff it off hours and pay them double time and a half.

**Harry:**

Will the elf union let us do that?

**Draco:**

Yes. I’ll work that part out. Don’t forget that we’re both honorary union members, and we’re asking for volunteers to staff the event. It’s not a demand. This isn’t an inconvenience for them.

**Sean:**

So, serve a main dinner then have beverages set out on a buffet for after.

**Harry:**

Or just have a bar set up!

**Sean:**

Yes that’s what I meant really. Open bar after the dinner.

**Draco:**

That works. I’ll take care of setting up the bar. I’ll also raid the wine cellar at Mother’s for the dinner. We can ask Trandy to bartend. He knows all the fancy cocktails. Right now there’s one REALLY long dining table running the dining hall. We can just shorten that down to accommodate. We’ll leave plenty of space between guests so it’s not cramped.

**Harry:**

Oh. I’m going to write up the explanation about the titles instead of doing some dumb speech. We can put it on scrolls and ask Zebb to hand them out to people as they arrive. She’ll like that. Do we have staff to pour drinks and clear tables?

**Draco:**

Yes, the centre staff will do fine.

**Sean:**

Keep it pretty simple.

**Harry:**

Okay, food then nothing too pretentious. Just decent variety. I will be disappointed if there’s not at least a roasted boar with an apple in it’s mouth though.

**Draco:**

Yes. Sean can go down to the centre and come up with a plan. I’m ignoring Harry.

**Sean:**

Got it. Just more hearty foods. Done. I’ll work out the details.

**Harry:**

Okay I’ll stop joking about it. I would prefer something simple and tasty. I mean this is Family. Treat it casual but let’s go over the top with table decorations and settings for fun. Set out 6 forks for no reason. Oh and we need some music!

**Draco:**

Phil Taggart will do it. I’ll call him. Have him do a jazz/chill mix.

**Harry:**

That’s perfect. Good call. We can have him set up on the orchestra platform next to the cupid piano.

**Draco:**

Since we already need to go back over to the manor, let’s kill two birds with one stone. Sean can check out table linens, settings etc, while Harry and I raid the closets for outfits. We can do that tomorrow morning?

**Harry:**

You know there’s going to be Cupids on all the plates and goblets! Yes tomorrow morning.

**Draco:**

I’m sure there are cherub plates, probably wings etched into the crystal.

**Sean:**

Good. I’ll work out the logistics of service and transport from the centre. We’ll need to meet with the staff at the centre. I think it will be an easy one for them.

**Harry:**

I should go down and talk with them before I head out, just to give them the heads up that we’re going to ask them to do it so it doesn’t take them by surprise?

**Draco:**

Good idea. Tell them we’ll be around tomorrow after we’ve been to the venue to check out some logistics.

**Sean:**

Are we good for now? I’ve got an impatient ginger tapping his foot and pointing at his watch like we’re late for something.

**Harry:**

Yes!

**Draco:**

Yes I believe we’re done for now.

**Harry:**

Thanks again Sean. Meet at the penthouse in the morning.See you in a few Draco!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go later today. Then on to the new posting schedule starting next week.  
> Thanks again for reading.


	29. We Need Kreacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need Kreacher to help the Goblins open Grimmauld.

Owl Post To:

Headperson McGonagall

Hogwarts

From:

A Live Boy!

Hi Mini,

Please keep this letter confidential for the near future? I need your advise (as usual).

Draco and I are remodeling/cleaning up Potter Cottage for Al & Scorp’s wedding present. It was originally meant to be a surprise but things went south so they know about it now.

I’m going to bring Grimmauld out of stasis. I’ve just recently learned what that entails (the “frozen in time” part), but I plan to live there and do restoration and upgrading. It will eventually become a home again.

Before you get upset, please understand that I will do everything I can to document its history and have hired a team to do just that.

This comes down to my questions/request:

I need to contact Kreacher. He’s still magically bound to the property and I need him to help the goblins with the opening and restoration rituals.

The last I heard he was splitting time between the maintenance of antiquities and working with the history professor. Al thinks he’s seen him there?

There’s too much about the property that only he knows (and it wouldn’t be right If we didn’t ask him to begin with). The Goblins even say so. Walburga Black altered it. And when I say altered I mean massive. Kreacher would be the most logical person to know what that means. I do want it put back to it’s original footprint. He is also needed for a ward ritual that only he knows? I don’t understand that part but he updates this ward every three years.

Could you arrange a meeting?

Sincerely,

Harry

PS: send Mr. Jordan back this time. I know you love her but geeez she needs flight time!

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

Owl Post to:

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

Dear Harry,

It’s so nice to hear from you.

I can set up a meeting for you to discuss your endeavor with Mr. Kreacher.

Mr. Kreacher has been assisting the History professors as a liaison with the Elf community and is currently working with Professor Stiger on an extensive revision of his “History of Wizarding Travel” book. Did you know that apparition was originally taught to wizards from an Elf that had befriended a Gringotts Goblin?

I’m already quite aware of Mr Kreacher’s situation. I’ve called him into my office today and we’ve had a conversation.

Do you know that Mr. Kreacher is 183 years old? You might find that interesting. According to expectancy he has a few years left (at least 80).Also, he has developed a friendship with my lovely assistant Ruby. I get the impression that they could become more than “very close acquaintances” if the circumstances were more accommodating.

If it was my prerogative, I would of course accommodate a request for private quarters for Mr. Kreacher and Ms. Ruby if they chose to bond, but the law will not allow it on Hogwarts property. I would also appoint Mr. Kreacher as Assistant Professor at this point, but again, Elfin law. Mr. Kreacher continues to refuse his salary (which we put into a Gringotts saving account anyway), which could be used to settle him into VERY comfortable accommodations off Hogwarts grounds.

You may find that Mr. Kreacher and Ms. Ruby may be amenable to a solution to the restrictions, but Mr. Kreacher would loathe the idea of giving up his consulting positions. Ms Ruby is also very committed to Elfin issues/finances.

I would approach the subject of Grimmauld with some reservation. Mr. Kreacher may be amenable, but conflicted. In our conversation today it turns out this is about elf heads. He refuses to break the bond to the house because his Family is on the wall. Why we never thought of this is beyond me. He also confirmed that yes, Walburga did “horrible things” to alter the home. Said it was once beautiful before she “ruined it”. His loyalty isn’t to Walburga and the house, it’s to those heads. He won’t say, but I think she murdered them to keep him in tow. He hated her. Says he won’t accept his salary because he’s afraid if he does it will break his bond to the house and those family heads.

Please let me know when you would like to meet and I’ll be happy to open my quarters at Hogwarts to you.

Most Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts

PS: The owl delivering this message is Herman. He’s Cute. Please send him back with your reply, but no heavy packages. I am keeping Mr. Jordan. Just because. She and I need a spa day. You are flying her ragged.

——————————————————————————

_Headperson McGonagall_

_Hogwarts_

_Owl Post_

Hi Mini,

It’s good to hear that Kreacher is doing so well.

Herman is cute! So Tiny!

Just to clarify, I have NO illusions of bringing Kreacher back to the Black house as anything other than a consultant. Never would I have ever thought this ongoing situation would have to do with those elf heads. I’m quite frankly horrified. That’s terrible! It makes me sad. I swear I’ll figure out a way to repair this! Do you really think Walburga murdered them?!

There have been some recent developments that I’m not at liberty to talk about just yet, but keep your eye on those antiquated elf laws.

Kreacher has been given the opportunity to break this magical bond on multiple occasions over the years and has always refused. UGH. Why did he never say anything about the heads? Now I’m mad. Not at Kreacher, just at how awful this is.

Narcissa and Andromeda will be consulting on the property, so that may be an encouragement for him to participate.

When I lived at Grimmauld I didn’t do much more than sleep, raid the pantry and order take out curries. The place was still FULL of artifacts (the ones that weren’t stolen). I hope that Kreacher can help give us some guidance. You should see what the goblins said about it. It isn’t pretty.

We’re doing the restoration in three phases. The original lifting of the stasis, at that time I can then go through the rooms and remove items to put into storage. Step two is the restoration charm to remove the damage of Walburga and bring the footprint back to it’s 1952 configuration. At that time we can then remove the furnishings from the hidden rooms (the things we want to keep) into storage vaults. What we don’t want can either be donated to the Magical History Society (if they want it) sold, properly disposed or just be left for the final phase.

The final phase is extremely rare. The charms and ritual performed restores it to its original construction from 1843. Just wipes it down to white walls, bare floors, raw wood and original fixtures. You should come for that too!

Anyhow, I’d like the opportunity to meet with Kreacher in advance, perhaps Saturday? We’re looking to expedite the main first ritual. We are planning an event with family and order members to witness and tour the site before we begin restoration.

Sincerely,

Harry

PS: I won’t aggrieve Mr. Jordan a spa day but you have to admit she needs exercise.

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

Harry,

How about this: Saturday noon luncheon in the great hall. The elfs have their own table. I will join you. Do you think Narcissa would come? I’m pretty sure that would seal the deal.

You should have seen his face when I suggested this. Priceless.

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts

——————————————————————————

Headperson McGonagall

Hogwarts

Owl Post

Mini,

I have confirmed with Narcissa that she will attend. She actually liked the idea of sitting with Kreacher. So weird. We will be there at noon.

In the interim I’m going to do so research into finding a solution to Kreacher’s issues.

Narcissa is going to floo you.

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**(UNKNOWN SENDER)**

creature has talk to fone if the potter knows how to use. the talk to page fone works from hog wart. creature has page to see turned on. students are helping with fone I don’t use much.

C%^^$(*&#**&##

Wow. Hello? Does this work?

**(UNKNOWN SENDER)**

Yes hello

C%^^$(*&#**&##

Hello? Okay wait just a minute.

**Kreacher**

I will wait does the potter know how to use page fone?

**Harry**

I fixed it so I can read your name. Yes I think this works do you understand me?

**Kreacher**

Yes creature sees what you write.

**Harry**

Did you talk again with the headmistress?

**Kreacher**

Yes I can help. I think mcgargoyle. We can meet saturday at hog wart will you bring the black?

**Harry**

Narcissa Black will be coming.

**Kreacher**

Yes

**Harry**

Noon.

**Kreacher**

We have noon luncheon yes with mcgargoygle at big hall and sit at elfs tables

**Harry**

Yes we will be there. You should bring Ruby, I’d like to meet her.

**Kreacher**

My ruby

**Harry**

Yes

**Kreacher**

Miss ruby comes with macgronagle from when she works.

**Harry**

That sounds good. See you Saturday.

**Kreacher**

Yes

**Harry**

Goodbye

**Kreacher**

Yes

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Draco L. Malfoy “_ **_Draco_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Does Hogsmeade have a cemetery?

**_Draco:_ **

That’s a little obscure. What brought this on???

**Harry:**

Elf Heads.

**_Draco:_ **

WTF

**Harry:**

Kreacher won’t release his bond to Grimmauld because of those elf heads attached to the wall leading up the stairs. Those hideous things I told you about. It’s his fucking FAMILY Draco!McGonagall thinks Walburga MURDERED THEM. This makes me SO MAD! I’m FUCKING FURIOUS!

**_Draco:_ **

That’s Horrific.

**Harry:**

I know!

**_Draco:_ **

I wouldn’t be surprised if Walburga did that. Probably because she was overstaffed. WTF.

**Harry:**

We can’t do either of the restoration rituals until I figure this out. Either will just disappear the heads! I’m thinking I’ll purchase cemetery plots and offer Kreacher to have them properly put to rest? What do you think?

**_Draco:_ **

That’s actually a good idea. Let me look up something BRB.

**Harry:**

Tick Tock Draco.

**_Draco:_ **

Hogsmead Gardens, Cemetery and Mausoleum. Just on the outskirts of the town on the far side past the station. Pretty.

**Harry:**

I’m going to head over there and see what’s available.

**_Draco:_ **

Here’s a better idea than plots with headstones. In the Mausoleum. It’s called a Columbarium Niche. They’re normally used to hold urns of cremation ashes. Each one with a marble plaque. I’m looking at a photo. It’s quite pretty. You can place the heads in those and each one can have its own plaque. How many?

**Harry:**

I don’t know probably between 15-20? I’ll have to ask Kreacher?

**_Draco:_ **

Holy shit. That’s gruesome.

**Harry:**

I KNOW! That fucking Walburga put the heads of Kreacher’s FAMILY on display to keep him in line! How fucking WARPED is THAT!- WHAT A FUCKING BITCH! What ELSE did she do to him??? I. AM. SO. MAD. And he never said anything!

**_Draco:_ **

No wonder he refuses to give up the house bond.

**Harry:**

I’m going over to Hogwarts Saturday to talk with him about it. See if we can get him to move out of the castle too. He has a girlfriend. Apparently he can’t be together with her in the castle because of some stupid elf law. And let me tell you, with the help of Hermione we are going to change those fucking laws right after the dust settles.

**_Draco:_ **

Buy him a house in Hogsmead near the cemetery. Both problems solved.

**Harry:**

That’s PERFECT! YES! I’m doing it! I’m going.

**_Draco:_ **

NOW??

**Harry:**

Yes. Today. I’m going to head over there when we’re done here. Cemetery first. Then find a real estate agent!

**_Draco:_ **

Hold on.

**Harry:**

What now?

**_Draco:_ **

Hogsmead Real Estate Associates. Near Gladrags. You should owl them first to warn them you’re coming.

**Harry:**

Where’s the fun in that? Harry Potter just shows up unannounced!

**_Draco:_ **

Okay true. Did you meet with Her Highness?

**Harry:**

Floo called her a while ago. She’s coming with me to Hogwarts Saturday.

**_Draco:_ **

???

**Harry:**

???

**_Draco:_ **

You’re not kidding.

**Harry:**

We’re having lunch with the elfs in the great hall.

**_Draco:_ **

?!

**Harry:**

I’m not kidding. Ask Her. I think she has a soft spot for the Kreeeech ;)

**_Draco:_ **

Okay, Now I’m off to talk with my Mother. Keep me updated. Love You Bye.

**Harry:**

Love You More Bye.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes dear?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Harry say’s you’re going with him on Saturday to Hogwarts?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Did he tell you where you’re to have luncheon?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

With Mr. Kreacher and his beloved in the great hall. Minerva McGonagall will be there as well, I spoke with her through the floo. She says the elfs table is quite festive and that Mr. Kreacher is quite excited to be our host. Wants to introduce us to the students?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Did you have an aneurysm that you forgot to tell me about?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

No.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Please explain.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Harry’s project at Grimmauld is fascinating. I’m more than happy to be asked to assist. Andromeda too. The project is also by extension a favor for my Grandson, and, as you know, I would do anything for Scorpius. Also, I am looking forward to seeing Mr. Kreacher. It’s possible Molly Weasley may join us as well.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Seriously.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I don’t know why you’re so skeptical. Mr. Kreacher was always very kind to me when I was young girl. He would sneak Andromeda and I sweets to the house kitchen while that old harpy was yelling at my parents about sobriety and abstinence for muggles or some such drivel. He also makes the best hot chocolate. Minerva says that he is very excited and apparently pretty shocked that we agreed to it. I think it’s going to be quite interesting.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I am living in an alternative universe.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’m also tasked with trying to convince Kreacher to accept independence from the Black/Grimmauld bond and we hope to persuade him to move from the Hogwarts grounds so he can reside with his companion (who is also Minerva’s assistant).

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

There have been some developments on that front. I’ll let Harry fill you in. Okay, well I hope you have a lovely afternoon. Since I’ve got you here is there something else you’d like to inform your Son about today?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’m not sure?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Mother?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Oh alright already.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

You were photographed on a very cozy date with Blaise Zabini.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

In Canterbury.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

It’s on the front page of the freaking Witch Weekly!

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

He’s a very nice young man. Don’t judge.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

He’s also one of my best friends! And you socialize with his Mother. AWKWARD! You do look fabulous.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

He’s a very successful entrepreneur and a great conversationalist.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Do you know about the knockturn strip club?

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

It’s a very nice burlesque establishment. Highly entertaining.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

You’ve been.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

There’s a very interesting dancer that works on a unicorn horn. Not a real unicorn of course just a stage prop I suppose, but it looks real. Have you been?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Only on a Thursday. Once. With Harry. Under disillusionment charms!

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Ah yes. Men’s night.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Ugh. Yes.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Did I mention that Mr. Zabini is gorgeous? And that this has the added advantage ofLucius grave spinning?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Yes I concede that I like that part. Alright Mother, we’ll catch up on this a little later.

**_Mother Black-Malfoy:_ **

Alright darling I’ll talk with you soon.

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

DONE! AND DONE!!

**_Draco:_ **

Where are you?

**Harry:**

Hogsmead. Poppies Coffee. You should come it’s slow here today.

**_Draco:_ **

Can’t yet. Brewing. Another hour wait. How’d it go?

**Harry:**

Went AWESOME. Cemetery is building a custom columbarium I just need to tell them how many niches. It’s going to be outside on the grounds near the entrance. I picked a spot! It’s going to be black polished marble with each name carved into the niche covers. They’ll have it ready to go by Tuesday morning! Just need to give them the number of “interments” and a list. They even gave me a drawing that I can show Kreacher. They also told me about a ritual that they and Kreacher can perform at the house to transfer the heads directly to the columbarium!

**_Draco:_ **

Wow.

**Harry:**

Some days it pays to be the freaking saviour and I played ALL the cards today! Same with the real estate guy. I.Bought.A.House! It’s so fucking CUTE Draco!

**_Draco:_ **

Wow again! What’s it like?

**Harry:**

White brick, black shutters and window boxes. Two floors and a basement. Three bedrooms and 1-1/2 baths upstairs. Main Floor: kitchen, dining, powder room, small study with a floo that can be connected directly to Hogwarts. Front door opens into a nice entryway and actually a pretty sizable main room with window seats and a fireplace. Did I tell you it’s CUTE?! I’ve got photos. I’m going to get Kreacher over there after our meeting Saturday. I’m SO EXITED!

**_Draco:_ **

Does it need work?

**Harry:**

Nope all fresh new and clean. Bright too. The outside looks like a muggle tuxedo. It’s VERY Kreacher. Front door is a deep green. Almost stately with red geraniums in the window boxes and a cast iron fence/gate. Oh, and a small back garden with a variety of herbs and a super cute sitting area/pergola thingy! It will need to be furnished but there’s time for that.

**_Draco:_ **

I’ve changed my mind. I can leave Potions Master Scorp (!) to mind this potion. I’ll just change and meet you at Poppies. Order me a coffee to take out? Will you take me to see the house? You’re turning me SOFT Potter!

**Harry:**

YES!

**_Draco:_ **

See you in a few.

**Harry:**

(。◕‿◕｡)

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now. Have a great week!


	30. Chatting With Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al sets up the kids chat room for Harry.  
> Harry explains the "Consequences".  
> Lily has a confession.

**Dad:**

Hey Al

**Al:**

Hi Dad, what’s up?

**Dad:**

I need a favor. Could you open up a chat room with all the kids in it and then invite me in so I can explain something? I know that’s cryptic but don’t worry, it’s not bad news or anything, has to do with the opening of Grimmauld and the meeting after. I just don’t want to have to send a ton of owls or make calls.

**Al:**

Alright I can do that. When?

**Dad:**

Today? When would be a good time?

**Al:**

I’ll say 16:00? If we do it early enough maybe we can plan for a kiddo meet up later or something?

**Dad:**

That sound good. I appreciate it.

**Al:**

All of the kids? What about Lily?

**Dad:**

Yes, try to get Lily. If you can’t I’ll do it separately. Include ALL of the cousins oh and the Lovegood-Longbottom boys.

**Al:**

Okay, I’ll get it together and send you an invite at around 16:00.

**Dad:**

Thanks!

**Al:**

So Dad, while you’re here I want to say thanks again for sorting things out for Zebb and Trandy. We’re both really touched by the gesture.

**Dad:**

That makes me happy. Thank you, and you’re welcome. I’m just glad we fixed it before it was too late. Zebb is beside herself by the way, sooo thrilled. I haven’t seen her like this in a long time. So excited she popped over to Luna’s to tell her sister about it. It was cute.

**Al:**

Oh that’s right, I forgot that Zebb originally came from the Longbottoms. Uncle Nev’s grandmother right? So cool.

**Dad:**

Yes, Zebb and her sister Astra were with Augusta before she passed away. Okay I’ll let you go and wait for your invite later?

**Al:**

Okay. Love you TTYL

**Dad:**

Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Al_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rosie Posey_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Al:**

I think that’s everyone. Even Lily!

**Lily:**

Hey there!

**James:**

Hi Lils.

**Al:**

Okay I’m going to get Dad in here. Hold on a minute.

**_Harry_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Harry:**

Hi Kids. Give me a sec, I’ve got this typed up and I’ll just paste it in here then we can talk okay?

**Al:**

We’re good.

**Harry:**

So the reason I wanted to do it this way is so that you all know at the same time and we will all be on the same page.

Next week we’re opening up #12 Grimmauld Place (If that doesn’t mean anything to you ask your Parents they know all about it) and then having a family meeting/dinner afterwards. Things will make more sense once we’ve had the meeting.

Tomorrow you are all going to get a visit from a Gringotts Goblin. He’s going to ask you to sign a confidentiality agreement for the Grimmauld opening and the meeting. I can’t even tell you where the family meeting is going to be held yet. We’ll all Portkey to the location from Grimmauld. The reasoning is that we don’t want this leaked to the press. First of all, Luna has agreed to report about it and we don’t want to spoil it for her. Secondly, we’ve taken great pains to keep this “news” out of the papers until at least a week after Al & Scorps wedding. Luna has agreed to hold the article until even later. We really just want our focus to be on the wedding.

With that in mind. Even though our focus is the wedding there are other things happening behind the scenes that I haven’t been able to talk about. I will have an announcement at the meeting. It will end up being big news that we won’t have any control over with the press once it’s made public. The Goblins and the Ministry are withholding the information until the week after the wedding. I’m going to tell you about it at the meeting so when the news does break you won’t be surprised.

Hermione has drawn up the confidentiality agreement. Can anyone tell me what that means?

**Hugo:**

Mums agreements have Consequences!

**Harry:**

So right. This one is family friendly though and kind of funny if you ask me. But it will keep you from talking about it with anyone that wasn’t at the meeting. Make sense?

**Rosie Posey:**

Is this why my Dad has been spewing bad jokes for like the past week or so?

**Harry:**

That would be correct! Your Dad knows all about it and took the Hermione Vow. Whenever he tries to talk or write about it all that comes out are bad Dad Jokes!

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry please make it stop!

**Rosie Posey:**

This is hilarious.

**Harry:**

Okay so it’s basically the same thing, but the consequences attached to yours are not as harsh as your Uncle Ron’s. If you would please just sign the agreement and send it back with the Goblin I would really appreciate it.

**Lily:**

Are you telling me that you’re sending a freaking Goblin to Australia for my signature?

**Harry:**

That’s what I’m saying sweetheart. HI LILY!

**Lily:**

Wow. This one sounds like it’s going to be a doozy.

**Harry:**

It is, but it’s also pretty cool. You’ll see.

**Al:**

Does my Fiancé want to jump in here with a comment?

**Scorp:**

Okay here I go: WHAT IS IT WITH THIS FAMILY AND IT’S FREAKING SECRETS!!!!?????

**Harry:**

Feel better Scorp?

**Scorp:**

Yes, Thank you!

**Harry:**

Good. Also you can all consider yourselves test subject for the Wheezes. We’re going to try to use a version of Hermione’s charm for a prank product at the Holidays. So there’s that. Everyone get’s a WWW bonus for participating. Okay that’s all I have to say for now. Any Questions?

**Dominique:**

How long does the charm last?

**Harry:**

Good question. It will reverse itself one week to the day after the wedding.

**Danika:**

Will we be able to talk with our parents about all this?

**Harry:**

Yes. Your parents have the same agreement. We can all talk about any of it, just not to the press or anyone outside of our family bubble, which includes our closest friends like Danika and Gareth. This is why I wanted to include everyone so you don’t have to worry about keeping secrets about it between yourselves. That’s no fun.

**Louis:**

Uncle Harry are you pranking us again?

**Harry:**

Louis! What on earth would make you think that I would prank you????

**Jamie:**

Ha Ha Dad. Because this is exactly the kind of thing you would do to prank us!

**Victoire:**

I know it’s not a prank, but you have to admit Unc that it would be typical.

**Hugo:**

Well to be fair the one Mum put on Dad is kind of a prank, but he sure has been keeping his mouth shut!

**Harry:**

The one your Mum put on Ron is different. He can’t talk about it to anyone, including your Mum and Me! It’s a little harsh. But also includes a couple other things he’s promised not to tell about. But you know your dad Hugo.

**Hugo:**

That makes sense. He was trying to spill something to Gran and said something about a “dead Italian chef that pasta way”. Then he yelled into a couch cushion.

**Harry:**

Okay if we’re all good I’ll head out of here and let you kids plan something. . . . Unless you want to take up my offer and head into London for an all young persons dinner at the Amrutha Lounge? (It’s Vegan Dominique). I told them to expect up to 20 at around 18:30-19:00 so bring a guest if you’d like and it’s all taken care of? My treat.

**Jamie:**

SWEEET! I love that place. Lets do it!

**Hugo:**

I’m in! Dominique and Victoire you better come we haven’t seen you or hung out for ages.

**Victoire:**

Okay Cool!

**Victoire:**

I’m in! Thanks Uncle Harry!

**Lily:**

Well I’m obviously out but send me some pics so I can drool over the food! Dominique they have the BEST green curry. It’s all okay though cause I’m going to be seeing you all next week!

**Harry:**

I love you Lily. We’re all looking forward to seeing you! Okay I’m out! Love You Bye!

**_Harry_ ** _has left the chat_

**Al:**

Okay if we’re done I’ll close this chat down. Longbottoms are you in?

**Danika:**

Yes!

**Gareth:**

Me too!

**Scorp:**

If you haven’t been to this place before it’s awesome.

**Ted:**

In case you don’t know where it is: 326 Garratt Lane - Earlsfield

And there’s an apparition point right around the corner off of Duntshill Road.

**Gareth:**

Awesome see you there!

**Rosie Posey:**

WAIT! Lily where are you staying when you come for this thing?

**Lily:**

Probably at Mum’s. Dad’s remodeling.

**Rosie Posey:**

That’s all the way to freaking Scotland. Stay with Hugo and I? We’ve got 2 spare bedrooms.

**Lily:**

That sounds good, but I’m still going to spend time with my Mum.

**Rosie Posey:**

We’re hosting all of us at our place for the Grimmauld thing too.

**Lily:**

OK We’ll play it by ear. Love you guys bye!!!!!!!

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Rosie Posey_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Lily:**

Hey Dad?

**Harry:**

Hey sweetheart, what’s up?

**Lily:**

I’ve got a question about the get togethers?

**Harry:**

Of course, sure.

**Lily:**

You can say no. It’s short notice.

**Harry:**

That’s fine. I’m sure whatever it is we can work it out.

**Lily:**

Can I bring a date?

**Harry:**

To the Grimmauld/Meeting or the Wedding?

**Lily:**

Maybe both?

**Harry:**

I’m sure it can be worked out. Would they be able to deal with the confidentiality agreement? Should I have the Goblins bring two?

**Lily:**

I think so. Actually, Dad I’m freaking out about it.

**Harry:**

Don’t freak out. Just let me know what you need? Whatever it is I’m sure we can deal with it.

**Lily:**

Okay, well to start his name is Eric.

**Harry:**

Okay, well obviously you like him a lot if you’re asking for this?

**Lily:**

I do like him a lot. He works here at the sanctuary. Uncle Charlie has met him if you need to check up.

**Harry:**

HA! You shouldn’t have said that because you know I will check up on him now.

**Lily:**

He’s a squib.

**Harry:**

And?

**Lily:**

That’s kind of a big deal?

**Harry:**

It really isn’t?

**Lily:**

No, It really is.

**Harry:**

Not with me it isn’t. I just think it’s great that you want to include Eric. And let’s get rid of the term “squib” I hate that.

**Lily:**

And if he was muggle?

**Harry:**

Same conclusion. I just want you to be happy.

**Lily:**

I guess I’m just freaking out because of it. But I really do like him Dad. I guess I’m just afraid of what everyone’s going to think about it.

**Harry:**

Sweetheart, I’m going to stop you right here. None of that matters. Does Eric have extra freaky fingers or something? Hideous boils?

**Lily:**

No he’s actually quite handsome.

**Harry:**

He works with you at the sanctuary?

**Lily:**

Yes. I think you will like him. The dragons certainly do. He’s their favorite person.

**Harry:**

How long have you been seeing him? Or dating? Or whatever?

**Lily:**

Probably a little over a year now?

**Harry:**

Lily! And you didn’t want to tell us about him because of the magic issue?

**Lily:**

Yes. I’m also really afraid that I’ll get in the Prophet and mess things up.

**Harry:**

You don’t have to worry about the profit and even if it did leak it’s not anything to make a big deal out of. Fuck them. They’re banned from all three of the upcoming events. They don’t even know the date for the wedding.

**Lily:**

Okay. I feel a little better about that part.

**Harry:**

Tell me about Eric?

**Lily:**

Well, he’s from small family from New Zealand. Wilson Family. They’re all magic. He’s tall, blonde. Plays muggle football for fun. Pretty much an all around “Lad” but also very sweet and introspective. He likes computer games and composes music. He makes things on a printer that uses plastic thread and turns it into sculptures. I actually can’t explain that last part but it’s pretty cool.

**Harry:**

Well I don’t hear anything that I don’t like about him.

**Lily:**

He really is the dragon’s favorite here. They don’t even blink when he’s around their eggs. It’s quite something to see.

**Harry:**

I look forward to meeting him. I’ll make the arrangements for him to join you?

**Lily:**

I was planning to stay with Mum, but now I’m not sure?

**Harry:**

Why? She and Jerry certainly have the room!

**Lily:**

Yeah. I’ll have to get in touch and ask if it’s okay to bring Eric along.

**Harry:**

It will be fine.

**Lily:**

Okay well the thing I didn’t bring up is that we’ve been pretty much living together.

**Harry:**

I kinda figured that? And you’re concerned that your Mum will want to make you stay in separate rooms or something?

**Lily:**

Yes

**Harry:**

Your Mum isn’t Molly. She’s not going to be bothered. Just tell her.

**Lily:**

Do you think so?

**Harry:**

Yes. If you want I’ll talk with her, but Mum is not a freaking prude about things like this.

**Lily:**

I guess. I’ve just never brought anyone home with me before and it’s going to be really awkward.

**Harry:**

Don’t let it be.

**Lily:**

Thanks Dad.

**Harry:**

I really will talk with her if you want me to?

**Lily:**

No, it’s okay I’ll do it.

**Harry:**

I can’t wait to meet your boyfriend! This is good news! I’m just sorry you felt you needed to keep it from us.

**Lily:**

I know. And I made it worse for myself and everyone else.

**Harry:**

It’s fine. Okay sweetheart, are you a little better now?

**Lily:**

Yes. I think so. I’ll talk with Mum.

**Harry:**

Okay. If you need anything let me know. I’m proud of you and always behind you 100%.

**Lily:**

Thanks. I love you.

**Harry:**

I love you more.

**Lily:**

Okay I’ll go now.

**Harry:**

See you next week!

**Lily:**

Love you bye!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midweek Update!


	31. A Return To Potter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco return to Potter Manor to choose dinner outfits!  
> Assistant Sean raids the china closets.  
> The sassy portrait delivers a surprise of his own.

“Hi Decram!”

**_“Well hello again to Harry Potter, What does Potter Manor owe the pleasure to today?”_ **

“We’re going to have a family meeting and dinner here next week. This is Sean McAlroy our assistant. He’s going to select china and flatware for the dinner. Draco and I are going to raid your closet!”

**_“Oh My. Well the china collections are in the rooms connected at the back of the formal dining hall. You’ll find the other accouterments including vases in the rooms in the far left of the main kitchens. I suppose I have no use for the garments so feel free. You’ve seen my chambers on the floors above. The more formal outfits are in the center wardrobes. There is a room for shoes, scarves and walking sticks across the hall. I will assist.”_ **

“Harry, I’ll bring Sean to the dining hall so he can have a look around.”

“Okay, remember we want the most grotesque things you can find!”

**_“It will be nice to receive guests again.”_ **

“About that. Decram, how good are you at pranks?”

**_“I don’t know what you are referring to?”_ **

“A prank is a joke.”

**_“Ah. Like when I spelled this very entry hall frozen and visitors slipped. A Jest.”_ **

“Something like that. Would you like to help us out?”

**_“I could accommodate. The Potters are quite well known for a jest.”_ **

“Wonderful! We’re going to prank and jest the Potter Family.”

**_“What would you have me do?”_ **

“I want you to greet them as they arrive. I want you to tell them something along the lines of _“Welcome to the new home of Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe! Please continue through to the dining hall!”_ Would you do that? Maybe you could tell a story about some scandalous maiden in the ladies lounge?”

**_“Are you truly the Lord of Potter, Peverell and Stinchcoumbe?”_ **

“Yes that part is true. I’ve accepted the Lordships.”

**_“Excellent. I will put you to a test. What part of that is the jest and who are Black and Prince.”_ **

“The jest, or prank is that this manor is so absolutely opposite to how I live my life. If my family were to be told I was going to live here it would be very shocking. So, Draco and I are going to dress in your outfits and greet them in the dining hall. You will welcome them to my new residence in your entrance hall. Black and Prince are additional Lordships that I have inherited.”

**_“I see. I’m not privy to the Prince line, however I believe I was acquainted with the Blacks. Very proper and decorous family were the Blacks, I believe originating from France.”_ **

“Yes, my Godfather was named Sirius Black. I inherited the lordship from him. My companion Draco is a Black descendant as well. The Prince lordship is a bit more complicated.”

**_“I understand. Perhaps on another day you can explain.”_ **

“About our prank then?”

**_“I will be pleased to participate in the tricks and escapades. I do love a decent ruse on on the family, however I am disappointed to know that you’ve chosen not to reside here. It does get rather lonely.”_ **

“That may be changing for you Decram. How would you feel if I had a magical historical society provide parties and tours of The Potter Manor?”

**_“You mean witches and wizards wandering through the halls and rooms touching things? Quite unacceptable!”_ **

“No they wouldn’t be allowed to touch. It will be treated as a museum. Visitors would be escorted through the manor to view it. The parties would be either in one of the Ballrooms or the Dining Hall I would think. No overnight guests.”

**_“That would be acceptable I would think. There’s a landscape painting in the Grand Ballroom that I enjoy visiting. From there I can view the guests and activities. That could be quite entertaining. Will there be music?”_ **

“Yes most likely. There will be music at our dinner next week, but I don’t think you would enjoy it. It will be quite modern. Is there a painting you can visit in the dining hall?”

**_“I believe you will find that I enjoy most modern things, and sadly, no there is not a painting in the dining hall that I can visit. It’s all mirrors and bloody murals.”_ **

“I’ll bet we can borrow a painting from another room and set it up there?”

**_“If you go to the gallery opposite the smaller ballroom on the floor above there is a painting of a red settee in front of Potter Manor that contains the main fountain. That would be acceptable. I don’t visit that gallery because the curtains have remained drawn. There is no reason to visit a darkened room.”_ **

“I’ll find it and put it on an easel near the piano in the dining hall?”

**_“That would be delightful.”_ **

“Hey Decram is there a cherub themed carriage available? I was thinking we’d arrive in something extravagant.”

**_“In the first carriage house near the gates, yes, however it is unusable, I would not suggest it.”_ **

“Why?”

**_“The cherubs wings do not want to stay attached when in movement. It is also quite fragile and very uncomfortable, much like the Potter Manor itself. The carriage is exquisitely decorated, the crystals hanging in the interior are an annoyance if wearing a headpiece.”_ **

“So we could still display it in the front drive so guest can view it?”

**_“Yes that would be acceptable use.”_ **

“Perfect! Okay Decram, I’m going to head up to your master quarters to choose an outfit!”

**_“I will meet you there.”_ **

“What?”

**_“It is obvious you will both need my assistance when choosing items from my wardrobes.”_ **

“Should I find that painting and bring it up there so you can point it out?”

**_“No need. I have a painting of fruits that I can visit there. Black velvet was alway a practical choice with the Potter hair, but as you can see I prefer the burgundy. And apparently this hairpiece.”_ **

“Is the actual ensemble you’re wearing in your portrait up there?”

**_“Yes of course. Center to left cabinet. I believe it should be put together with the blouse and accoutrements as I had to pose many times for this portrait. You can find this jewelry in a case stored above.”_ **

“Oh good! I want that outfit! Maybe not the wig though.”

**_“This wig is an abomination. It’s with sincere regrets that I posed in it. We did not wear them excepting for special occasions and honestly not usually even then. They are unbearably hot and uncomfortable. My natural hair would be very similar to yours if worn in the style you choose. I must say if you allow it to shoulder length it is quite manageable.”_ **

“Noted! I’m all sorted then! What do you suggest for Draco?”

**_“He does have a lovely complexion and such light hair. I would suggest something in the light blue silk. Perhaps the cherub brocade accompanied with something from the collection of yellow diamonds. No that’s not right. There’s a magnificent collection of alexandrite that goes with that silk brocade. I believe a brooch and there are buttons, belt and shoe buckles to match. That would set off his eyes quite nicely.”_ **

“I’ll find Draco. Will you meet us up there?”

**_“Quite right.”_ **

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Where Are You???!!!.

**Draco:**

In the dining hall china rooms. Holy crap you should see this!

**Harry:**

Is it everything we hoped for?

**Draco:**

Oh it’s soooo much worse!

**Harry:**

Oh good!

**Draco:**

Where are you?

**Harry:**

I’m heading up to the master chambers with Decram.

**Draco:**

With Decram?

**Harry:**

He’s got a painting and he’s going to meet us up there. He’s explaining outfits from his wardrobes!

**Draco:**

Oh great?

**Harry:**

I think I misunderstood or underestimated old Decram. He’s quite funny and he’s chosen your outfit!

**Draco:**

Oh Merlin No.

**Harry:**

Yes. Meet us there!

**Draco:**

Alright I’m on my way. Sean will be busy in here for quite a while anyway.

——————————————————————————

**_“On the far left.”_ **

“Here it is! Oh it’s very soft.”

**_“Quite good. Does it need cleaning?”_ **

“No I don’t think so. Perhaps a freshening and sizing charm?”

**_“Excellent the charms have held. Keep the wardrobes closed there are cleaning and preservation charms.”_ **

“Hey Draco!”

**_“Hello again Mr. Pale.”_ **

“No it’s Malfoy. I am just pale. Look at me, my skin is pale.”

**_“Malfoy.”_ **

“Yes?”

**_“Brutus?”_ **

“Ugh. Yes, I’ve heard the stories. I know he was horrible.”

**_“Not really horrible. He was very serious and yes, intolerant. Certainly not one such as myself that would participate in a what did you call it again?”_ **

“A prank.”

**_“Yes Brutus would not entertain the prank unless it benefited hisself.”_ **

“Yes that sounds like him and most of the Malfoy clan. I’ll have you know my family no longer subscribes to those attitudes.”

**_“That is a good development. So Harry, now that we are in my private quarters I have questions.”_ **

“What? I don’t like the sound of that.”

**_“Is Mr. Malfoy your love?”_ **

“Oh Merlin.”

**_“Well he is quite lovely.”_ **

“Was the architect of this monstrosity yours?”

**_“Yes. But it ended quite badly.”_ **

“So yes, Draco is my love. Is that a problem?”

**_“Quite the opposite! Just a clarification. Now, if you look on the shelves above where my portrait costume was hung you should find the accessories and tanzanite jewelry. The matching walking stick from my portrait should be leaning in the corner.”_ **

“Here it is. So who was this architect?”

**_“Mr. Malfoy. If you go to the 7th wardrobe the cherub brocade resides there.”_ **

“What?”

“He said it would be nice with your complexion and bring out your eyes or something? Look. I’m going to wear his portrait outfit!”

“Merlin. That’s hilarious.”

“Not the wig though.”

**_“7th wardrobe. I believe it should be in the center cubicle. Forgo the heavy over robes and cape. The blouse that goes with it should be in the adjacent cubicle.”_ **

“Oh. Harry look at this.”

“Really. That is quite impressive. Try it on!”

**_“Now Harry, if you go further to the right of the 11th wardrobe there is a hidden door in the panel behind the robes. You need to cast “_ ** **_Aperi Gemmae”.These are the jewelry vaults. Follow forward through the jewelers hall and the accessories should be clearly marked as blue brocade toward the end on the right in the alexandrite collection."_**

“Got it.”

“What the fuck? Alexandrite collection?”

“That’s what he said Draco.”

**_“_** **_The collections are organized by type of stone. Most are designated to coordinate with a costume. Most of the stones I’ve collected are quite rare. Unknown to muggles until recently."_ **

“Oh fucking merlin. Something more to hide!”

“You’re probably right.”

**_“_** **_Where’s your wand?"_ **

“I don’t use one, and I don’t usually cast verbally either.”

**_“_** **_Oh my. Quite unusual."_ **

“I know. Holy crap this is massive. . . .Here it is! His majesty Draco’s jeweled accessories.”

**_“_** **_They are quite valuable. I would recommend leaving them in the jewelers hall until you need them, but keep them out now so Draco can see the entire portrayal."_ **

“Oh.”

“Draco?”

“I’m just not sure what to say here. This is blowing my mind a bit. You just don’t see anything like this. Anywhere, Harry.”

**_“_** **_You can both change behind the screens. Or not, as you wish then! These will need alterations. You are both a bit taller than I was. And Draco is quite svelte. I’m sure you know the charms. I would suggest that you keep the hair much like it’s worn today. It’s rather informal but quite nice. There are matching hair accessories back in the hall. Now Draco, I know just the shoes to go with that silk. You look quite fetching. How are you in a heel young man?"_ **

“Draco. Is it just me or is a portrait hitting on my boyfriend?”

“What!?”

**_“_** **_I appreciate beauty Harry. That is all. You make a complimentary couple. The burgundy suits you. There are three jewels for each cuff as you see here and the brooch should sit a little lower on your throat,"_ **

“Draco fix this length?”

“Yes, just a little short. There you go!” 

“It like wearing pajamas!”

“Yes, this brocade looks quite stiff but it’s the opposite. Seems like Declan’s tailor was quite skilled. You look quite nice in burgundy velvet Potter! Who would have thought?”

**_“_** **_They should all be most comfortable."_ **

“That really does bring out your features Draco, your eyes are sparkling.”

“We need to put these jewels away, it’s making me nervous.”

“We’ll use Pansy’s jewelry charm.”

**_“_** **_The cuffs on the blouse should show more under the brocade."_ **

“Like this?”

**_“_** **_Yes. It’s quite stunning."_ **

“You’re as sneaky as a Goblin Decram! You changed the subject when I asked about the architect.”

**_“_** **_Quite true. I would prefer not to divulge."_ **

“Well now we MUST know.”

**_“i_** ** _f you must."_ **

“We must!”

**_“_** **_The architect was a man named Francesco Richini. We met in Milan while I was visiting another artist. He persuaded me to build The Potter Manor. As I’ve said previously, he was quite handsome. The commission was only to last 3 years. That extended into 12 years. The manor was always never quite finished. Francesco was never satisfied with the work and continually brought in artisans from all over the lands to contribute. He always insisted it needed another finishing layer. Never to be accomplished."_ **

“And you just let him continue for 12 years?”

**_“_** **_We were very attractive companions within social circles. I indulged his whims because I was smitten. He was very endearing and passionate."_ **

“So in other words he was hot and you would let him get away with turning your manor into this over the top mess just to keep him around.”

**_“_** **_He did seem to have a fever of some kind. That would be accurate."_ **

“Was it worth it?”

**_“_** **_No. I don’t believe so, but at the time I did give him the reign to do it. I believe he finally became overwhelmed and fatigued with the Manor. He left abruptly, announcing he had finished his work here and must immediately return to Italy for work on some muggle religious site with a young compatriot on another residentiary. Gone before I even finished my breakfast! He never returned and I was left as the caretaker for the manor. I believe I made the best of the situation."_ **

“So he dumped you for a younger man and was a bore. And what about the Cherubs?”

**_“_** **_Early into the construction, I mentioned that I quite enjoyed a painting that depicted a cherubic image and that I would like that joyous image somehow merged into parts of the structure. That painting resides in the main floor study. I would like to plead that I was perhaps under the influence of a spell or potion, but I know that would not be truth. I was fully convinced that each new layer would bring the manor into an era of a new aesthetic."_ **

“Well did you get that?”

**_“_** **_No, I most certainly received what you see is The Potter Manor. Nothing before, nor as I know, after has succeeded in such excess. But I alone am responsible for allowing it and therefore I must justify my decision in some way. I decided the manor must be maintained."_ **

“Well it definitely needs to be preserved as an example of something. A sadistic architectural relationship if nothing else.”

**_"I am pleased to hear that you understand. Now, what do you think of the alexandrite with the brocade?"_ **

“I think it fits with the narrative perfectly.”

**_“_** **_I believe I must also confess one more thing of great importance at The Potter Manor. Before you receive guests."_ **

“What is that?”

**_“_** **_That of a private library hidden deep within that jewelry vault."_ **

“The Peverell books? I know that they reside here. We need to have a ritual performed to access them.”

**_“_** **_No need."_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_“_** **_As I said, you have no need for such rituals. The manor has accepted you as the heir. You were able to access the wardrobes without performing the spell. Your goblins would not be aware of this family secret. You have full access._ ** **_”_ **

“Merlin.”

**_“_** **_Go back to the far end of the jewelry hall. At the end you’ll find a painting of a cherub riding a unicorn through iridescent clouds. Cast the spell “da mihi librorum Peverell”. The Library resides there behind the painting. It would be prudent to remove it from the manor before you allow more guests. The library contains certain texts that must not be accessed._ ** **_”_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_“_** ** _The original potions from_ ** **_Stinchcoumbe, many that proved to be quite dangerous but also many that changed Wizarding society. Blood rituals developed by the Peverell brothers that would make many wizards with unfortunate motives desperate for the opportunity to perform. It does also contain some of the earliest versions of magical spells for domestic uses. The family grimoire is what must be protected more than any of the others.”_ **

“How many books?”

**_“A total of 14, but two are quite large volumes_**. ** _”_**

“And if I bring in an expert to help remove them would that be upsetting?”

**_“No. Those texts are a burden. They should be somewhere more secure.”_ **

“Alright let me see if it will truly open for me. . . .

. . . . .Draco can you get Hermione here if I text her?”

“Yes? I believe I can get her to the entrance gate in three jumps then walk up the drive.”

“Change out of the outfit first!”

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Secret Library. NOW.

**Hermione:**

???

**Harry:**

We’re at Potter Manor. We broke the ward or something. No Goblins required. No questions, Draco will get you here. Where are you now?

**Hermione:**

Home with Ron.

**Harry:**

He’s going to meet you there and apparate you here.

**Hermione:**

OMG OK

**Harry:**

He’s on the way. Be prepared to take this back to your office and store it with those other files someplace secure. It’s small. Only 14 volumes. Sorry about this it kind of just fell in our laps.

**Hermione:**

Alright then.

——————————————————————————

“Well you certainly weren’t kidding about the manor!Playing dress up? Nice outfit!

“It’s my outfit for the dinner. Look it’s the same outfit as in the Portrait! Decram Potter please let me introduce Hermione Granger-Weasley. She is the current Minister of Magic.”

**_“A true pleasure madame.”_ **

“She will return to the ministry with the books and store them with my other secured files.”

**_“A relief, truly. Many have tried to find these texts over the years. Thankfully none were successful.”_ **

“Have you seen it?”

“Through here. Draco you too.”

“Holy Merlin, what is this?”

“Jewelry vaults.”

“Merlin.”

“In here.”

“Oh my god. Harry.”

“I know. Can you keep them safe?”

“Yes. Your file room is impenetrable. I’m the only one with access.”

“How do we move them?”

“I’ll make a Portkey out of something, do you have the exact coordinates to your office?”

“Yes by memory. We need something to place them in.”

“Let’s go back out and ask Decram.”

“Yes.”

“Decram we need something to carry the books in and I need something to turn into a Portkey.”

**_“There should be an empty trunk in the bottom of the 8th wardrobe. Use any of the perfume bottles for your travel key.”_ **

“Hermione, I need you to write down the coordinates. This will take me about 5 minutes. While I do this you go collect the books. Harry you go with Hermione. You don't want to show up at the ministry in that outfit. And put away the jewels!”

“On it!”

**_“Even in death those books worry me.”_ **

“Don’t worry about it Decram. The books will be secure.”

**_“They have been here without a caretaker and I have been here alone helpless to do anything if someone were to successfully breach the ward.”_ **

“No need to worry about that anymore.”

“Okay we’re all packed up here.”

“Good. Harry are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“So I’ll set this to transport in 15 minutes. You will need to be outside on the entry steps. You can’t do it from inside the manor.”

**_“I shall meet you in the entry.”_ **

“I’ll go find Sean and help him finish up. We can close up and meet you back at the penthouse in say 2 hours?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Let’s go!”

——————————————————————————

“Thanks Decram! See you later.”

**_“When shall you return?”_ **

“In five days, but Sean will be in and out to prepare for the dinner. I’ll make sure to tell him to ask you if he needs anything. He’ll get that painting into the dining hall for you alright?”

**_“Quite right. Safe journeys.”_ **

“Bye Decram!”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun for me.  
> See you tomorrow with another chapter!


	32. Elf Issues and Hugo Granger-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is making arrangements and has a surprise for Hugo.

——————————————————————————

Okay. Warning: This one starts out a little grotesque but there are future reasons.

——————————————————————————

Secure Owl Post to:

Director Gerald Hengist

Hogsmead Gardens, Cemetery and Mausoleum

Highlands, Scotland UK

Dear Mr. Hengist,

This is the list for the the columbarium:

Hiply

_Mother_

Doopy

_Father_

Jooky

_Aunt_

Pinsy

_Aunt_

Copper

_Uncle_

Duster

_Uncle_

Gilpy

_Uncle_

Jaak

_Brother_

Dilly

_Sister_

Bugsy

_Brother_

Arak

_Brother_

Judder

_Sister_

Sipply

_Niece_

Weeser

_Nephew_

Zarler

_Nephew_

Lissy

_Niece_

Brick

_Nephew_

Dooper

_Nephew_

1\. The main headstone piece on top should read the German for “Beloved Family”: Geliebte Familie.

2\. Mr. Kreacher listed them out in this order. Apparently this is also the order they are at Grimmauld. They should be evenly spaced six across and 3 down and start left to right from the top of the list, ie: Hipley - Top left, Dooper - Bottom right.

3\. Mr. Kreacher prefers the more simple and flat stone header rather than the peaked.

4\. Mr. Kreacher would like the natural unpolished inlay for the carved names. The descriptor under the name should be in smaller lowercase lettering. All copperplate gothic.

5\. Mr. Kreacher would like the silver rosettes at the corners of each niche. I’m going to make an executive decision and upgrade those to platinum so they won’t tarnish over the years.

6\. Mr. Kreacher would like the “Marigold Yellow” velvet niche cushioning for each interment.

7\. Rather than individual floral receptacles for each niche, Mr. Kreacher would prefer one single receptacle for flowers placed at the foot of the columbarium about 4 feet from the main structure and centered. I think it should stand about 0.5 metres tall. It would be nice if it is more of a ginger jar shape rather than square but matching the black marble material of the columbarium.

Please let me know right away if you have any questions or issues.

The Interment will be on Thursday. A Gringotts representative will meet you at your office: 14:30 to escort you to the site.

I would like to view and approve on Wednesday.

Again, Thank you so much for your assistance and for accelerated fabrication of the columbarium and site placement. It is truly appreciated.

Most Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Minister Hermione Granger-Weasley “_ **_Hermione_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Good Morning Hermione we need a chat!

**Hermione:**

What’s up?

**Harry:**

Just checking in on the security of the my secret library?

**Hermione:**

!!!!

**Harry:**

Not really. I want to talk about kick starting legislation to abolish these fucking Elf restrictions, AND I have a plan.

**Hermione:**

I’m all ears.

**Harry:**

I’m going to need your expertise. I don’t want anything left out. The more I look into this it’s even more fucking abhorrent. Kreacher isn’t allowed to cohabitate because he lives on Hogwarts grounds? Even if there were private quarters available? Can you think of one reason why Kreacher isn’t allowed to be an Assistant Professor? That’s the job he’s doing. Any reason whatsoever??? These fucking “Elf Laws” are going to be priority number one. Day one. Kreacher can’t use a proper wand without special permission? WHY? How do I get special permission for Kreacher? I need him to use one at the Grimmauld opening!

**Hermione:**

I can/will give Kreacher the permission. That’s an easy one!

**Harry:**

Okay good. Thank you.

**Hermione:**

Harry, I’m willing to do whatever I can. You know that as Minister my hands have been tied over this. I know all of the restrictions. That business ownership ban really sticks in my craw. I’m not allowed to personally draw up legislation and for good reason. BUT I am allowed to consult on my own time as much as I’d like.

**Harry:**

That’s what we need. I want Hugo to write it. He’s qualified and maybe he can use it as the dissertation for his Masters or something.

**Hermione:**

I don’t know what to say.

**Harry:**

Will he do it and will you help him?

**Hermione:**

You have to ask him, but will I help? Absolutely.

**Harry:**

Okay so we start drafting the legislation now and when the time comes it’s ready to be brought up and voted on immediately. First order of business. Day One.

**Hermione:**

You had better talk with my Son about this. For all we know he may have already written it, or at least drafted it. That’s what he does for entertainment, writes laws and contracts. He got it from me I suppose. We talk about this kind of thing all the time.

**Harry:**

I don’t understand. Why is he focusing on criminal defense law?

**Hermione:**

Because there’s no money in writing legislation and the DMAA offered to take him on?

**Harry:**

I’m going to add him to the chat? We can ask him if he wants to work on it. We will need to come clean about the seats with him. I’m okay with that. If he accepts the coordinator position I’ll add the two seats I’ve kept reserved to his allocation.

**Hermione:**

He’s still in school!

**Harry:**

He’s nearly finished! Besides, I have multiple future projects I want to tap him for. Including setting up charitable foundations. One of those I want done right away. He’ll be good at that if he want’s to do it. And I pay MUCH better than the defenders office!

**Hermione:**

Wait!

**Harry:**

What?

**Hermione:**

This is a paid position?

**Harry:**

Yes of course it is! It’s going to be hard work! Hugo will basically be our legislation writer and at times he will write contracts for me and the charitable foundations I want set up. It’s a full time position and he’ll eventually need assistants. He’ll start slow and work up to it. I’ll set him up with an office at the Centre with floo access and everything! Once we’ve decided on a location for the main umbrella foundation we’ll move operations there.

**Hermione:**

Harry James Potter. You realize you’re just offering Hugo a career out of thin air?!

**Harry:**

Well yes, I do love a surprise! What did you expect?

**Hermione:**

Please be gentle with Hugo when you explain this. He’s a nose to books kind of kid and he’ll take this very seriously.

**Harry:**

And I’m taking this very seriously too! I’ve put a lot of thought into it. Draco’s even on board. Alright let’s get him in here so we can explain it.

**Hermione:**

Alright let’s do it.

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _AMENDED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Hugo Granger-Weasley “_ **_Hugo_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Hi Hugo.

**Hermione:**

Hey Kiddo.

**Hugo:**

What did I do?

**Harry:**

HA!

**Hermione:**

Nothing. YET.

**Harry:**

YET is the question at hand. Hugo, have you decided on a topic for your dissertation?

**Hugo:**

I haven’t settled on anything. I’m almost to the point where I don’t really need to do one. School is over in a little less than a month. I’ve already passed everything except the MLAA and I take that MLAA test in two weeks. Why?

**Harry:**

How would you feel about writing something on the line of _“the abolishment of discriminatory and antiquated Elf Laws as imposed upon a minority by a bunch old cronies”?_

**Hermione:**

LOL Harry.

**Harry:**

Well, you can name it anything you want Hugo, but that’s the basics of it. You could use it as a dissertation or not but more importantly draft legislation that would eliminate the restrictions.

**Hugo:**

Well on the legislative part I’m probably more than 90% done with a draft. Some of that is only because I don’t have access to the exact wording of the original laws and the reasoning behind them. I’ve not been able to find any reasoning or justification for most of it that isn’t easily debunked. That’s one of my pet projects.

**Hermione:**

Told you, Harry.

**Harry:**

Can we read what you’ve got so far?

**Hugo:**

Sure?

**Harry:**

I’m going to give you a hypothetical situation. If you were to be asked to write the actual legislation to abolish these restrictions could you work with your Mother to make sure that it’s as tight, inclusive and to the point as possible?

**Hugo:**

Who else would I want to work with on that? Mum is the expert. So yes, absolutely without question. The problem is getting something like that even presented let alone passed.

**Hermione:**

Hugo where are you?

**Hugo:**

I’m at home.

**Hermione:**

Floo to my office for three minutes then you can head back home and we can continue this conversation with your Uncle.

**Hugo:**

Okay?

**Harry:**

You’re ready for this?

**Hermione:**

May as well be. He certainly is. BRB

**Hugo:**

Okay I’m back. Merlin what have I done?

**Hermione:**

The vow similar to your Dads. This one is actually less restrictive cause your Dad can’t keep a freaking secret! You just can’t share what we’re going to talk about with anyone other than Me and Your Uncle Harry for now. I’ll consider adding your Sister because you don’t keep things from each other, but for now it’s just the three of us okay?

**Hugo:**

Okay.

**Harry:**

So Hugo, I don’t want you to just do a practice on the subject. I want you to write the actual law that is going to be passed. And I think you’re the best wizard or witch for the job.

**Hugo:**

I don’t understand.

**Hermione:**

Sweetheart. The vow your Dad took? It’s not just about the wedding or the family meeting.

**Harry:**

Shall I try?

**Hermione:**

Give it a shot. It’s your story to tell anyhow.

**Harry:**

Okay, So Hugo. I recently accepted some Potter family inheritances. I wasn’t aware that it was as complicated as it turned out to be. It includes multiple Lordships and properties. It also includes a majority of the seats on the Wizengamot. Does that make sense?

**Hugo:**

That makes sense. Can I say something like “Oh Fuck” now?

**Hermione:**

Go ahead Hugo.

**Hugo:**

Are you Fucking kidding me? Uncle Harry can get these things actually passed?

**Harry:**

We’re not kidding you, but No, it won’t be just me that gets things passed. That would be AWFUL. It’s going to be a coalition of people. I am designating the seats. We will vote in a block. The legislation will be reviewed by the coalition before presented to the full Wizengamot for a vote. I believe that many in the remaining Wizengamot will join us as well. I think I’ve put together a rather well rounded group to head up the newly designated seats. I can’t just sit and decide what I want done. I make mistakes just like everyone. We will need to work together to get these things done right and decide together what needs changed or in other cases strengthened.

**Hugo:**

Can I ask who?

**Hermione:**

Hugo, you’re the only person out of less than a handful that know about this. They haven’t been given the chance to accept or reject the offer yet.

**Harry:**

I can tell you who I’ve primarily chosen for the seats. In return give me your honest opinion? I’ve already told your Mum who I want so it will be no surprise to her.

**Hermione:**

I’m good. Go ahead.

**Hugo:**

I’ll give you my honest opinion, I promise. But I’ll be honest in my opinion that this is really weird!

**Harry:**

If you think this is weird just wait buddy!

**Hugo:**

THAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE REASSURING?

**Harry:**

I will hold 6 seats.

Draco - 6

Ron - 6

Teddy - 3

Al - 3

Rose - 3

Victoire - 3

Louis - 3

Hugo (as legislative writer/coordinator) - 5

**Hugo:**

Oh Fuck.

**Harry:**

Okay that’s an acceptable reaction.

**Hermione:**

I know it’s a lot to take in.

**Hugo:**

I need a minute.

**Hermione:**

Okay. Take your time and give us your thoughts.

**Hugo:**

We’re all so young.

**Harry:**

That’s the point. It’s your future just as much as it is ours. What isn’t right is what these old people keep trying to preserve. I fell into this opportunity and we’re going to take advantage of it. We’re not going to just sit back and wait anymore. Does that make sense?

**Hugo:**

It makes sense. I’m just a little dazed. You trust us all with this?

**Harry:**

Without a doubt.

**Hugo:**

How did you end up with Louis on the list and not, say, Jamie or Lily? Won’t Jamie be insulted?

**Harry:**

Louis may come across to some as aloof and superficial, but WE know better. Jamie has no interest in politics. Actually hates it. He’s settled and happy with his shop and it should stay that way. He will definitely not be insulted. If he has any interest he can be on a committee. Lily has dragons Hugo. Dragons!

**Hugo:**

We all know Louis is so smart but it always seems that people just blow him off because he’s pretty. I hate that.

**Harry:**

We don’t blow him off. We know Louis is a genius and it’s up to us to hold him up and support that. He’ll keep us on our toes!

**Hugo:**

And Teddy?

**Hermione:**

Teddy will want to be fine tuning Lycanthropy laws to start, and then I think you might not be surprised that he will want to generate some arts legislation. Wizarding Government has done nothing to support any kind of arts ever. It’s time for that to change as well. I hope he will help head up an arts foundation too.

**Hugo:**

Alright I’m getting it. So humor me and go down the rest of the list. Victoire?

**Harry:**

Victoire will be integral on environmental issues. We’ve been ignoring these things while the muggle world is struggling with it. It’s real and the Wizarding World needs to step up and take part. Victoire can be that liaison among other issues.

**Hugo:**

Okay then, Rose?

**Harry:**

Rose is going to help bring the integration of media and communications up to date. I mean look at us? As a family we’re very fortunate to have these tools. But most of our Wizarding community doesn’t have access to even a basic computer or phone. It takes a master charms expert like your Mum to make them work in a magical environment. It should be the norm and not the exception. I want to commit a grant to bring this technology into a new phase for us. It’s up to your generation to run with it. Rose is the person for that. And you, Hugo. I know you have interests in education reforms. I do pay attention!

**Hugo:**

Ouch. What did you do with my crazy Uncle Harry?

**Hermione:**

You don’t get this side of Harry very often Hugo. Roll with it.

**Hugo:**

It’s just a little weird having an actual conversation like this, Uncle Harry is Dads fun prankster partner!?

**Hermione:**

It happens.

**Harry:**

To be fair, Draco says the same thing. I do get enthusiastic about things! But I can come back down to earth too. Unless I’m mad about something like these DAMNED STUPID ELF LAWS! Then I start going over the edge. I’m still the same Uncle. As a matter of fact I have a pretty good prank coming up soon. I have my own priorities too. For example child protection laws are going to be a large part of my personal agenda.

**Hugo:**

Okay, how about Al?

**Harry:**

I want Al for balance. He’s interested in magical creature preservations. He also just doesn’t care what other people think about things like sexuality and gender issues. I want more of that. And yes I’m selfish. I want Al there because he’s a good person. I want him there to remind us to be good people first and foremost. To actually think about the long term outcomes of the things we want changed.

**Hermione:**

Also he may as well be Harry’s clone. So there’s that!

**Hugo:**

OMFG

**Hermione:**

Yes, I went there.

**Harry:**

AAAAAK! You’ve found me out!

**Hermione:**

Take it as a compliment. And you know it’s true.

**Harry:**

Yes I will.

**Hugo:**

Okay?

**Harry:**

So Hugo, are you on board?

**Hugo:**

Absolutely.

**Harry:**

Hugo, I’m going to be perfectly clear here. I need you to understand that I’m offering you a job. It will not only be writing legislation but working with me on my charitable foundations drawing up contracts and grants and such. This is a full time, salaried position.

**Hugo:**

FUCK.

**Harry:**

Is that a bad thing?

**Hugo:**

No Uncle Harry, it’s not.

**Hermione:**

Honey are you okay?

**Hugo:**

I’m okay Mum. It’s just that my Uncle has just offered me my fucking dream job and I’ve been preparing my brain for a job representing petty criminals. I don’t know what to say?

**Harry:**

Say yes?

**Hugo:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME TO THE FIRM!!!!!!!

**Hermione:**

LOL Harry. Hugo, we’ll meet up at my office early in the week and go over some of those missing details you’re looking for.

**Harry:**

In the meantime your main job is to finish your schooling. We’re all so proud of you Hugo.

**Hugo:**

Mom, can you do the thing to Rosie? I’m really going to need to be able to talk with her about this.

**Hermione:**

Is she home?

**Hugo:**

No, I think she’s at the Quib.

**Hermione:**

No problem. I’ll text her and have her floo over to my office when she’s available. I’ll do this with Rose, but no-one else for now okay? Harry are you okay with that? I’m going to have to explain this all to her. Including the seats.

**Harry:**

Yes, I’m good with it but no more until after the meeting. Except Ron. You should alter his vow so you can talk among yourselves. Hugo’s not going to want to keep this from his Dad.

**Hermione:**

Spoils my fun but okay!

**Hugo:**

Thank You. I think I might implode if I had to keep this from Rosie and Dad. You can understand this isn’t just a usual “Uncle Harry goes over the top” situation. This is huge.

**Harry:**

Yes. You can handle it though. If I didn’t think you could we wouldn’t be having this conversation. And this way you can have a little bit of a celebration.

**Hermione:**

What your Uncle said.

**Hugo:**

Okay, should I print out what I’ve got so far on that legislation and owl you a copy to start?

**Hermione:**

Email it to me first and I’ll give it a rough edit?

**Harry:**

That sounds good. Okay shall we get going? I’m going to strong arm Ron to the leaky so I can tell him about this. Take the vow down when he gets home later Hermione! We’ll meet about this and some other issues I want to go over maybe next weekend? After the meeting.

**Hugo:**

Yeah that sounds great. Okay I’m going to go. Talk soon?

**Hermione:**

Me too. Love you both!

**Harry:**

Wait. You forgot one important piece of the puzzle.

**Hugo:**

What’s that?

**Harry:**

The position starts one week after you’ve finished school. Beginning salary is 1000 galleons per week.

**Hermione:**

Are you INSANE?!

**Harry:**

Love You More Bye!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

He’s not serious!

**Mum:**

I’m afraid he is.

**Hugo:**

It’s too much!

**Mum:**

Welcome to Harry’s world sweetheart.

**Hugo:**

Why me?

**Mum:**

Because he loves you and trusts you more than you’ll ever know. All of us really.

**Hugo:**

I never thought he really paid that much attention.

**Mum:**

He comes off that way a lot and it’s not an act. Harry absolutely LOVES to have fun, but not much goes unnoticed. He say’s he’s the one who just comes up with ridiculous ideas, which is true, but in reality it seems he’s always one step ahead of everyone. Above everything else he’s the most fierce and protective when it comes to you kids.

**Hugo:**

Yeah, but this is something else altogether.

**Mum:**

You are going to love this job Hugo!

**Hugo:**

It’s too perfect. It’s like Uncle Harry had it tailored for me. I just don’t get it!

**Mum:**

If you think about it he kind of did create the position for you. Harry’s puzzles fall into place. To be honest I heard of his selection for the seats a little while ago, but I didn’t know his specifics. His choices are not as random as it seems at first glance, each one is actually very clever. But that’s Harry! I’d like to say you’ll get used to it, but just when you think you’ve got it figured out he’ll throw in another jinx!Okay Rose is here. I’m going to meet with her now and she’ll be back to your place soon okay?

**Hugo:**

Oh good! Yes! please send her home and tell her that I’m buzzing off the freaking walls!

**Mum:**

Will do. Bye Sweetheart.

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Ron! Meet me at the Leaky in 30 minutes PLEASE!

**Ron:**

WHY??????

**Harry:**

I’ve got something to tell you?

**Ron:**

Isn’t it a little early for the leaky?

**Harry:**

No. You’re going to need at least butter beer for this news.

**Ron:**

Hermione told me I was immature. I told her to get out of my blanket fort.

**Harry:**

YES!!!

**Ron:**

What do you call a cow with no legs?

**Harry:**

WHAT!????!!!

**Ron:**

Ground Beef. See you in 30.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for that first bit, but like I said there are reasons.  
> Hope you're all having a great weekend. I'll have an update midweek.


	33. About Eric, A Potions Breakthrough and Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is curious about Lily's boyfriend.  
> Draco tests Scorps potion.  
> Molly, Narcissa and Pansy talk wedding logistics.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Sean McAllroy “_ **_Sean_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Hey Sean. I need you to add three people to the event list.

**Sean:**

Okay shoot.

**Harry:**

Eric Wilson, Mr. Kreacher, Ms. Ruby

**Sean:**

Okay Addresses?

**Harry:**

Mr. Kreacher and Ms. Ruby - Hogwarts, Eric Wilson lives with Lily.

**Sean:**

Got it. Anything else?

**Harry:**

I want some hoodies and long sleeve t-shirts made up.

**Sean:**

Okay? Colors?

**Harry:**

Black with white lettering.

**Sean:**

What do you want them to say?

**Harry:**

I haven’t quite settled on that yet. Can they be spelled on at the last minute?

**Sean:**

OK, Yes.

**Harry:**

It will say something on the front about the size of a pocket and then something larger on the back.

**Sean:**

You want the hoodies with zip or no?

**Harry:**

I think with a zip like the Harpies hoodies.

**Sean:**

Easy. How many?

**Harry:**

Like 45 of each. They can be custom sized on site too right?

**Sean:**

Yes. I’ll be there coordinating so I can take care of that part.

**Harry:**

Perfect! Okay that’s all for right now.

**Sean:**

On it. Let me know when you’ve got that letter ready to go out?

**Harry:**

I should have that pretty soon.

**Sean:**

Sounds good. Okay I’ll get going on this and talk with you in a while.

**Harry:**

Have a good afternoon.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

Please arrange for an additional agreement to be sent to Australia at the address of Lily L. Potter.

The agreement should be addressed to Mr. Eric Wilson.

I apologize for the late notice and additional trip. Please bill me accordingly.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

_The point charm for this correspondence is “Carnation”._

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are more than happy to make the addition. Our representative has been advised.

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Lily! There’s a second Goblin coming for Eric. I was too late with notifying Gringotts!

**Lily:**

Okay that’s fine! I hope they hurry. Eric is wondering why I keep laughing at him for no reason!

**Harry:**

Sorry!

**Lily:**

No problem. Love you bye!

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Okay it’s time for you to come clean DRAGON BOY! What do you know about Eric Wilson?

**Charlie:**

OH!

**Harry:**

Yeah, OH!

**Charlie:**

I was trying to stay out of it?

**Harry:**

Well you’re in the middle of it now buddy!

**Charlie:**

Don’t freak out.

**Harry:**

I’m not going to freak out. I already know about the magic thing.

**Charlie:**

Well I wouldn’t think you’d freak out over that. I just think you’re going to freak out over your baby having a boyfriend!

**Harry:**

I trust your judgment. Is he good for her?

**Charlie:**

He’s more than good for her. Harry, he’s exactly who you would want Lily to be with. He may have no magic, but that hasn’t stopped him.

**Harry:**

That magic part doesn’t bother me! At all!

**Charlie:**

Let me put it this way. If he was gay and 20 years older I’d grab him for myself.

**Harry:**

Age never stopped you before why now (except for that whole Eric isn't gay part)?

**Charlie:**

Ha Ha. I’m not kidding, Haz. You’ll understand when you meet him. He really is a special person. Grew up in a total magic household but can hold his own up against any of us.

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Harry:**

Cute picture! That’s him?

**Charlie:**

Yes. That was a while back when he and Lils were visiting the sanctuary. Last summer.

**Harry:**

Well Lily wasn’t wrong when she said he is quite handsome. And geez he’s tall!

**Charlie:**

Told you. He’s a cutie! Very sweet young man.

**Harry:**

Lily sure sounds like she likes him. Which is unusual because she’s well, Lily who only really likes dragons.

**Charlie:**

And that tells you something. Lils does not suffer fools. They do have dragons in common.

**Harry:**

True. But then why would she be with him for more than a year and not say anything?

**Charlie:**

Because magic.

**Harry:**

I thought I’d brought her up better than to worry over that kind of crap.

**Charlie:**

Kids. It’s always something?

**Harry:**

Yeah, but with Me and Ginny? Even worse, I don't think her brothers know either.

**Charlie:**

I can’t give you an answer to that.

**Harry:**

I know.

**Charlie:**

All I can say is that Eric is a really good person. You’ll really going to like him, and he has a really wicked sense of humor. He’ll help you pull a prank or two :)

**Harry:**

That’s good to know!

**Charlie:**

I am so looking forward to seeing you!

**Harry:**

Me too!

**Charlie:**

What’s Grimmauld like?

**Harry:**

I guess we’ll all see when the time comes. It apparently hasn’t changed at all since I left it. I won’t see it until Thursday either.

**Charlie:**

That’s going to be weird.

**Harry:**

A little yeah.

**Charlie:**

What’s the big secret?

**Harry:**

If I told you it wouldn’t be a secret!

**Charlie:**

Haz.

**Harry:**

Chuck.

**Charlie:**

Oh alright. I’ll wait!

**Harry:**

Okay I’d better get going. See you soon!

**Charlie:**

Okay. Talk with you soon! Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

I miss you.

**Draco:**

You’re just downstairs Potter!

**Harry:**

I know. It just feels like I’ve spent the last three days just putting out fires right and left.

**Draco:**

You wouldn’t be wrong. Think about it.

**Harry:**

That’s true. I’m making you some sandwiches. What are you working on?

**Draco:**

I’m going over Scorps experiment. I think he’s actually done it! I’m quite excited.

**Harry:**

What is it?

**Draco:**

Hard to explain.

**Harry:**

I’ve got all day! Well I actually don’t but let’s pretend I do?

**Draco:**

It’s an anti-nausea potion. But this one is for muggle children.

**Harry:**

How is it different?

**Draco:**

This one can be used in a muggle hospital in conjunction with a specific type of treatment for a blood disease. It’s kind of a blood disorder similar to what Astoria had. Kids in this treatment get extremely nauseous, which causes them not to eat or be able to hold down food. Which then leads to unhealthy weight loss and then a suppressed immune system. This potion also protects healthy blood cells from dying and being replaced with bad ones, or uncontrollable division. Again very hard to explain.

**Harry:**

Right over my head! But that sounds completely awesome. Keep telling me more :)

**Draco:**

It’s not a cure or anything. It definitely can help relieve suffering though. Especially with kids. Muggle friendly because all of the ingredients are readily available in the muggle world. That’s what Scorp has been working on. The ingredients in our potion can’t be shared with muggles. Particularly moonstone. Scorp has found a suitable substitute using a combination of powdered Sahara clay and simple ground herbs brewed with this muggle soda drink. Doctor pep up I think it’s called. The big breakthrough is that this substitute MAY be able to be used in other potions that call for moonstone. We have to test that still. Then there’s a simple spell that can be performed over a very large batch. Scorp thinks that can be done in the muggle world along with some religious rituals.

**Harry:**

We already have that solution.

**Draco:**

?

**Harry:**

Potter Industries. My original Potter inheritance. The hair potions!

**Draco:**

Explain?

**Harry:**

BRB

**Draco:**

????

**Harry:**

Sleakeasy. Pepperup. and a couple of the others. They're re-branded and produced in the muggle world through hold on. I’m looking it up. Cosmetic and pharmaceutical corporations in the U.S. and U.K. Distributed internationally.

**Draco:**

Okay you got me this time.

**Harry:**

I think a meeting with the Goblins and Attorneys might be in order? Scorp is going to need a patent on that moonstone substitute too!

**Draco:**

Oh MERLIN. Get up to the lab Potter.

**Harry:**

I’ll bring your sandwiches! Want coffee or anything?

**Draco:**

I’d AK for a cup of strong black coffee right now. Yes please and thank you.

**Harry:**

I’ll be right up.

——————————————————————————

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Just to let you know that wedding attire is nearly completed. I am quite happy with the results.

**Narcissa Black:**

Fantastic.

**Molly Weasley:**

That was fast!

**Pansy Parkinson:**

I’ve got a young man on my staff that seems to be fascinated with the project.

**Narcissa Black:**

Please extend our thanks and a generous bonus. Were you able to accommodate the last minute additions?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Oh. YES! That’s quite a story.

**Molly Weasley:**

Did it go well?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Harry and Draco arrived in our main showroom with both Zebb and Trendy.

**Narcissa Black:**

Trandy.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Oh no. To my staff here he’s “Mr. Trendy” now. They are both celebrities here at the House of Parkinson.

**Molly Weasley:**

Oh no. What did Zebb do?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

That’s not a bad thing. Zebb is a trooper. Doesn’t put up with any pretense whatsoever.

**Narcissa Black:**

What happened?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

HA! Trandy was easy. We just replicated the wedding suits and my staff went completely mad over him. Zebb got into it over the hem length first and then it escalated.

**Narcissa Black:**

What was the issue?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

I’ll preface this by saying Zebb was completely right. And a member of my staff was really snotty to her so it was completely justified.

**Molly Weasley:**

Oh?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

The short of it? Zebb proceeded to tell the rude fitter that the skirt was too short. Which it was, It needed to be at least ankle length and they had it just at almost above the knee and puffed out with damned tulle. The top half also really needed to be softened up with a scarf and they had fitted it with a rounded collar with a horrible neck bow. It resembled an old fashioned muggle square dancing outfit. This is partially my fault because I thought the designer knew better and I hadn’t approved it in advance. Zebb went on an INCREDIBLE rant!

**Molly Weasley:**

Well I would expect something like that from Zebb. She handles the Potters after all.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

I’ll try to quote because it was amazing: “ _I’m not a Fucking Doll and this is not a fashion show. This is a fucking wedding. I can sew my own damned outfit if I have to! Get this into your head. I’m over 150 years old and I only want to look nice for my boys. Would you put your own grandmother in this fucking getup? Answer the question_!”

**Narcissa Black:**

No.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Well that’s pretty close to what she said anyway. Put the whole place into silence. Draco handed her his wand and Zebb proceeded to cast a spell at the dress that altered it to perfection. It was fantastic!

**Molly Weasley:**

HA.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

That rant was followed by a huge round of applause. Lesson learned. And the dress is wonderful. Stately and classic.

**Narcissa Black:**

I’m not really sorry at all. Almost wish I’d been there to see it.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Oh no don’t be sorry. This is one for the pensieve. It was probably one the best things to happen here in years!

**Molly Weasley:**

Well that’s a relief.

**Narcissa Black:**

Where are we with the other outfits?

**Molly Weasley:**

Jumpers for the Burrow night are nearly complete. This yarn Ginny has been sending from Scotland is a dream.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

What colors did you go with?

**Molly Weasley:**

I’m sticking with autumn tones, Deep green, bronze and yellow.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

We’re still doing off the rack muggle oxford shirts, jeans and trainers. Those are already here.

**Narcissa Black:**

That’s practical.

**Molly Weasley:**

So that’s all sorted?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Yes.

**Molly Weasley:**

Thank Merlin.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

The only thing left to finish is for the breakfast. Those won’t take long. I’ve gone with the deep blue for the evening and the green jacquard for the breakfast.

**Narcissa Black:**

Apparently Rose went on her own rant over wearing robes and jewels to the breakfast.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Perfect. So our ruse is holding?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes. The kids have been pretty tight lipped about it since your fitting.

**Molly Weasley:**

Well Rose isn’t wrong about wearing robes to the breakfast. She’s just not expecting silk pajamas a dressing robe and slippers!

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Oh merlin, you should have seen the look on her face when I pulled out that tiara.

**Molly Weasley:**

A tiara on ROSE?

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Yes.

**Molly Weasley:**

I’ve just spit out my tea.

**Narcissa Black:**

That’s pretty rich.

**Molly Weasley:**

We should probably go over some of the scheduling and specifics.

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes that would be a good idea.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Okay I’m going to let you do that and I’ll bow out for now.

**Narcissa Black:**

Thanks again Pansy.

**Molly Weasley:**

Talk with you soon dear.

**Narcissa Black:**

Where do you want to start?

**Molly Weasley:**

Let’s just walk through from the beginning and see how far we get? I just feel like we’ve forgotten something.

**Narcissa Black:**

Alright. So Burrow night. Guests will arrive here at the Manor and get settled into rooms first.

**Molly Weasley:**

How are they getting there?

**Narcissa Black:**

The floo in the entry is the easiest, but any mode of travel is fine. I’ll open up the wards for a two hour window? Let’s say between 15:00 and 17:00.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes that sounds fine. Who is this going to include on the night?

**Narcissa Black:**

Primarily the wedding party: Albus and Scorpius, Draco and Harry, Edward and James, Hugo, Rose, Louis, Zebb, Trandy.

**Molly Weasley:**

There it is. My first glaring error. Zebb and Trandy are going to need jumpers! I’ll get on that right away. Are they really spending the night at the manor?

**Narcissa Black:**

It’s definitely not a requirement but they will be invited and there are plenty of rooms. They are in the wedding party after all.

**Molly Weasley:**

It’s just uncommon. This is taking some getting used to.

**Narcissa Black:**

So then the others are Ginny and Jerry, Lily, Ronald and Hermione.

**Molly Weasley:**

So that takes care of the wedding party and family. Who’s left?

**Narcissa Black:**

I’ve invited the Lovegood-Longbottoms to stay and their twins.

**Molly Weasley:**

That should be fine?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, Luna is here on occasion. She helped me set up my watercolour studio. We have a standing date for tea and painting on the 3rd Thursday of the month. The twins can share a suite.

**Molly Weasley:**

So that would be nice and it sounds pretty much like the whole core friend group.

**Narcissa Black:**

That is by design, yes. My staff is very excited about this. They’ve assigned themselves to the suites. Apparently there was a bit of a scuffle over who would take care of Hermione and Ronald.

**Molly Weasley:**

Really? I would think it would be over Harry or the boys.

**Narcissa Black:**

Hermione may as well be royalty in this household. Harry is around enough that the staff just play silly jokes on him and Draco. Ongoing and reciprocal joke war between staff and those two.

**Molly Weasley:**

Funny. So How do the wedding party receive their garments?

**Narcissa Black:**

The jumpers and outfits will be delivered to each of them 1/2 hour before they head out. At that time they’re going to know something is up, but we’ll still try to keep it as much of a surprise as possible. Everyone else is really going to show up to the burrow directly and then here for the wedding the next day.

**Molly Weasley:**

Blaise?

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, he’ll be coming with me.

**Molly Weasley:**

Very nice!

**Narcissa Black:**

Do not tease me. I get enough of it from my Son!

**Molly Weasley:**

Ha. I’m sure! No teasing on my part I think it’s great. Arthur and I will just come in the morning in time for the breakfast. It's going to be a late night at the Burrow.

**Narcissa Black:**

I have a suite set aside for you both. Would you like to have your wedding outfits and such brought here in advance? That way it’s just here and waiting for you. Perhaps you can bring those things when you come by with Ginny to look things over the day before. Ginny is welcome to do the same.

**Molly Weasley:**

That would be fantastic.

**Narcissa Black:**

Alright. So this was Draco’s idea. Tell me what you think?:Instead of the original plan to floo to the Burrow we’ll still make them believe there’s going to be a dinner in the ballroom. I’ll have the call to dinner sent out and when they arrive to the ballroom they will be handed a portkey straight to the burrow lawns? That way it’s more of a surprise and they’re not all piling up in your living room fireplace and dragging soot through your home. Draco says he can stagger the landings and have it activated for all at the same time?

**Molly Weasley:**

I hadn’t thought of that. I like it!

**Narcissa Black:**

Everyone can return here on their own schedule with Arthurs portkeys. I know I’m staying for the fireworks. The first set of pajamas and slippers will be laid out on the beds when they return. In the morning everyone will have a new box waiting with the second set of pajamas and slippers. Did you see the fabric pansy chose for the morning set? Then the box marked “Breakfast Robe” will be with that.

**Molly Weasley:**

I did see that fabric, gorgeous.

**Narcissa Black:**

When they return to their rooms after the breakfast the wedding outfits will be laid out on the beds. And then we’re off to the races. Two hours to the wedding.

**Molly Weasley:**

So we’re really not telling them anything else about the ceremony?

**Narcissa Black:**

No. They will just be guided through it. They know the order of things and where things will take place. There will be staff on the grounds to guide also. They will know their parts and will have rehearsed them privately before hand but will not have seen the actual settings. I haven’t had this much fun in years!

**Molly Weasley:**

I’m surprised the boys went for it.

**Narcissa Black:**

I am too. What they’re expecting is stuffy with 30 times the guests. This is really just going to be a relaxing stroll through the grounds and up to the atrium with friends and family.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes, I love it. I believe we’re good for now. I think we’ve made great progress!

**Narcissa Black:**

Yes, I agree. So we’ll touch base again in a few days. I’ll be seeing you this coming Thursday as well.

**Molly Weasley:**

That’s right! Did Harry tell you about Mr. Kreacher?

**Narcissa Black:**

Oh yes. I’m so thrilled for him. I believe we’re supposed to receive some instructions soon.

**Molly Weasley:**

Yes I think so too, but we’re just keeping the day free for whatever happens.

**Narcissa Black:**

Well, Molly, I’d better get going. I’ll see you on Thursday.

**Molly Weasley:**

Very good! Bye.

**Narcissa Black:**

Have a good evening. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a great week.


	34. A Letter To The Order And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry details the opening of #12 and explains the day.

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded into this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_This individual parchment cannot be copied or read by another individual without the explicit permission of the Sender. A reproduction of this correspondence is filed at Gringotts London and with the Minister of Magic, Ms. Hermione Granger-Weasley._

_Recipients of this letter have previously signed the correspondence concerning confidentiality and media access and understand the consequences of breeching the agreement._

Recipients:

Albus Potter, Andromeda Tonks, (Sir) Arthur Weasley, Bill (William) Delacour-Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Charles Weasley, Danika Lovegood-Longbottom, Dean Finnigan-Thomas, Dominique Delacour-Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Edward Lupin-Potter, Eric Wilson, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Gareth Lovegood-Longbottom, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley-Linder, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Hestia Jones, Hugo Granger-Weasley, James Lupin-Potter, Jerry Weasley-Linder, Kingsley Shacklebolt, (Mr.) Kreacher, Lily Potter, Louis Delacour-Weasley, Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, (Headmistress) Minerva McGonagall, (Professor) Molly Weasley, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, (Professor) Neville Lovegood-Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Olympe Hagrid-Maxime, Percy Weasley, (Professor)Rebeus Hagrid-Maxime, Ron Granger-Weasley, Rose Granger-Weasley, (Ms.) Ruby, Scorpius Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan-Thomas, Sybil Trelawney, Victoire Delacour-Weasley.

Cc: Magical Historical Society (UK) (restricted for 2 years from date of event).

Dear All,

From the outset I will apologize for the length of this letter/announcement, but time is of the essence.

I’m writing to explain the event surrounding my decision to open the former headquarters of “The Order” also known as #12 Grimmauld Place. And yes, I’ve heard enough “grim old” comments to last a lifetime, just leave it!

_The recent history:_

I inherited this property from my Godfather, Sirius Black.

The property was the headquarters for the resistance (the Order) during the 2nd Wizarding War. At the conclusion of the war, I lived there for a brief period of time before returning to Hogwarts and complete my education. At that time I asked my Gringotts representatives to secure and close up the property. Although it was already heavily warded and under Fidelius I was concerned about unauthorized floo access and continued thefts. I have not returned to the property since. It remains as I left it.

I will be honest to all with this letter. The time I spent in the home between the end of the war and my return to school was not a pleasant experience. The home itself was depressing, culturally abhorrent and physically dangerous. It was a constant reminder of unbearable grief.

I find no joy in (at least this version of) the property.

Unbeknownst to me at that time (and fortunate for us in retrospect), the staff at Gringotts put the property into what is called an “Architectural Stasis” which means that it has been preserved as untouched since the day I left it and has not been allowed to deteriorate further. Trust me when I say I cannot romanticize the place. The property was in major disrepair when I had it closed up. Maintaining the home under any circumstances other than a restoration or renovation would be untenable. There also may be pizza, muggle beer cans and empty headache potions on the kitchen table. Probably a curry take-out in the cooling cabinet or in the drawing room and wet towels on the bathroom floor.

I understand that my decision to open the property to remodel is disappointing to some for various reasons, however, I have decided that it cannot just remain a repository stuck in time only to be visited once every 20 years or so. Although some may consider the home to be an iconic piece of Wizarding history it’s also a testament to old-world pureblood politics and bigotry. It should never be provided for viewing to the general Wizarding public, least of all because of its location in a Muggle residential neighborhood. Let us take this opportunity to put this piece of history to rest and not make it a completely maudlin affair. Instead, let us make it a celebration of how far we’ve progressed and look forward to what can be accomplished in the future. Leave the documentation of history to the historians.

With all that said, I’ve already heard the accusations that I’m “erasing Wizarding history” and even “desecrating a sacred site”. I firmly disagree and will not entertain any more discussions on the matter.

We do not learn how to NOT repeat past mistakes by ignoring them. We must educate. We must not forget, but we also need to move forward and not glorify bigotry and heinous crimes in the name of preserving a segment of our “Cultural History” that is so detestable.

I have arranged for the property to be documented one last time. I have provided a grant for the Magical Historical Society to provide the most complete documentation available that can be accessed by current researchers and our future generations. This documentation will be conducted by a team of photographers and a cartographer who will not only map and photograph the property, but also preserve it in visual form using technology not used before on a magical property. Our muggle neighbors would call this “Virtual Reality”. Within Wizarding culture we don’t have a name for it. How odd.

Former Order members attending the event will be asked to give your thoughts to Luna Lovegood-Longbottom and her team headed by my niece Rose Granger-Weasley. They are the ONLY authorized verbal documentarians and exclusive to the event. The information they receive will be the official record concerning the property and its connection to the war. No one is required to speak with Luna and her team, but this is your opportunity to share your thoughts and move forward. I encourage you to do so. Although Luna will be reporting briefly about the event and publishing some interior photos, the interviews will not be published in the Quibbler as some have assumed. They will be part of the official record filed with the Magical Historical Society and as far as I’m concerned, the final word on this subject.

All recipients of this letter have agreed in writing, in advance of the receipt of this letter, a disclosure concerning the dispensing of information to unauthorized media. You have been advised to not speak of the event or disclose the location. You have signed the agreement. Hermione doesn’t joke, the Ministers consequences are HARSH. I wouldn’t chance it! I mean, recently it was 18 Week Boils and the uncontrolled spewing of Dad Jokes!

_About Touring the Black Home:_

There will be three additional townhouses available that will be used for socializing and waiting for the tours. Number 10 and Number 14 flank Number 12 north and south. Gringotts uses these unoccupied but nicely furnished units as a display to potential complex tenants (and as a buffer to the fidelius on Number 12). I have been reminded to mention that refreshments and a buffet will be provided throughout the day in the #14 townhouse. Yay food! The younger invitees have been welcomed to the residence of Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley who reside on the east side of the complex.

We ask that you be respectful of the property when you tour. I know it’s full of memories for many and everyone will react differently. In particular, I ask that you refrain from comments concerning the honestly horrific display on the stairs (explanation below*). I will also ask you to treat the place much as you would a museum, but not for the reasons you may expect. I’m not concerned with damage to the antiquities. That teapot in the china cabinet that looks so exquisite might just BITE YOU. Those pretty quills in the bedroom of Regulus Black really are pretty, but you really don’t want to pick one up. You might get Muggle Blood Poisoning. That umbrella in the troll leg stand at the front door? Permanent muggle bursitis in the thumb of the hand that picked it up. I’m Not Joking. The whole place is a potential trap. Do Not Touch anything that is NOT either a piece of day to day furniture or your own wand.

One room in the home will remain locked and off limits. The bedroom of my Godfather will not be opened to visitors. Ever. I will put my personal ward on this room and it will also be excluded from the documentation. If anyone objects to my decision concerning this please know: I. Don’t. Care.

**_Moving on and understanding the scheme of the event:_ **

My family members are requested to arrive at 8:45. This includes the Black Sisters, both Messrs. Malfoy, Hermione & Ron Granger-Weasley, Ginny & Jerry Weasley-Linder, Sir Arthur and Professor Molly Weasley and all of our related children. We have several people traveling long distances and time zones in order to attend. Please be respectful. It’s going to be a long day.

**9:00**

Gringotts representatives arrive to perform their ritual to break the property stasis.

**9:15**

Mr. Kreacher will perform a ritual with the Gringotts representatives that allows visitors and eventual restorations to the property. At their request I have arranged for Mr. Kreacher, and the Gringotts representatives to arrive by Portkey. As the rituals must be performed at the front entrance, we will ask for volunteers to gather around the front steps with disillusionment charms between 8:45 - 9:30 to “protect the privacy of the neighbors”.

**10:00**

For some reason I must formally announce that I am inviting guests to view the property and temporarily break the wards. The Fidelius remains in place. We ask that guests tour in shifts. This will also help as it will hopefully look like neighbors are having some sort of party, or wake as it were throughout the day. Muggle attire is requested.

**11:00**

I will tour the home privately but really just to put away the pizza, bin the beer cans and throw towels in the basket! I will be minimal in my disturbance. You don’t want to see my teenaged debris in your preserved history of the headquarters.

**11:30**

The MHS Historians and selected press representatives will plot and document the building. I’ve been told it should be swift. Mr. Bill Weasley will do a cursory sweep of the property for obvious dangers. Once the MHS documentation has been accomplished I will tour the home with my Family including Mr. Kreacher and the Black Family representatives.

**12:30**

Most people may choose to arrive at this time or a little before for socializing.

Order Members and other guests may tour the site after this time.

***15:00**

This part is going to take an explanation, and for me this is the most difficult part of this letter.

This is concerning the display on the stairs. Order members and anyone who was inside Grimmauld knows that they are there. It is loathsome and repulsive on its own. What people didn’t know is that each one is a member of Mr. Kreacher’s Family. His Parents. Siblings. Aunts. Uncles. Nieces. Nephews. Take a moment to let that sink in.

That is his Family.

Walburga Black is responsible for this unforgivable abomination. Let that sink in too.

At first I had decided to immediately have this stain removed before opening the house to view. I wanted it removed even before historians could document it.

Quite frankly I don’t care to subject my children to this part of our history, but here we are. We need to face the reality of who we are and where we came from. THIS is an example of “where we came from” that should not be forgotten.

After consulting with Mr. Kreacher it was decided to leave everything in place for the documentation and tour. _“Let them see. Make them see what she did”_ is what Mr. Kreacher said, and I now agree. Let people see this horrible and disgusting exhibit so people know just how vile a person could be when their agenda was to oppress others in the name of what was once considered the preservation of “Pureblood Supremancy”.

So at this time, 15:00: Mr. Kreacher will perform rituals with an invited expert that will transfer each of his Kin to a final resting place that we have chosen together and constructed at the Hogsmead Garden, Cemetery and Mausoleum. We will then travel briefly to the cemetery accompanied by his Fiancé(!) Ms. Ruby, The Black sisters, and Ministry Officials. All are invited to join us. Portkeys can be provided for those who would honor us with their attendance at the interment.

**16:00**

Return to Grimmauld property from Hogsmead Garden.

**16:30**

**Walburga’s Portrait Hex Fest!**

**I’m Not Kidding.**

Mr. Kreacher casts the first Confingo, Bombarda or the hex of his choosing. I’m teaching him my best and he’s using the wand of Sirius Black with permission from the Minister. The Black Sisters have second opportunity and I’ve got a surprise myself if they’re unsuccessful.

After that if it’s still there all are invited to give it your best shot! Nothing has worked so far let’s see if we can: **_“get her off the wall once and for all”_**. . .Shirts and hoodies are available in the gift shop! (kidding about the gift shop . . . **OR AM I?** ).

17:30

Conclusion of the event at Grimmauld. At this time we will convene for a Family meeting and dinner at an undisclosed location.

Sincerely,

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**FAMILY ADDENDUM:**

At 17:30 Draco and I will head over to the venue where our meeting will take place to tie up some loose ends and make sure the venue is ready for us.

Be prepared for suprises!

Your portkeys are timed to arrive between 18:00 and 18:15.

_Harry_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!
> 
> The next two weeks might be a little more limited because of the holidays.


	35. Al Needs A Hug And Sean Has The Manor Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the title?

**Al:**

Hey Dad?

**Dad:**

Al! What’s up?

**Al:**

I’m pretty sure if I show up to the “events” the cat’s going to be out of the bag!

**Dad:**

What do you mean?

**Al:**

I mean I’ve gained like a stone and half of that’s all in my cheeks. Scorp says water retention.

**Dad:**

I saw you not that long ago it’s not that bad.

**Al:**

Maybe. I’m just really feeling it today. Everything’s puffy. I feel like a freaking balloon!

**Dad:**

You just look healthy. No worries.

**Al:**

I think I’m going to have to make an announcement at the meeting. At this rate by the time of the wedding I’m going to be looking “EXTRA HEALTHY”.

**Dad:**

Have you talked with Scorp about it?

**Al:**

Yeah, he’s been avoiding talking with his Gran because he’s afraid to slip up.

**Dad:**

Oh that’s not good.

**Al:**

Same with me. I’ve been doing it too, and avoiding seeing anyone now cause suddenly “puffy”.

**Dad:**

Okay let’s talk about it. I’m not going to make a speech or anything at the meeting. I’m just writing up an explanation like what I did with that Grimmauld letter. I can add your news to that if you want?

**Al:**

That sounds like a good idea. It’s frankly exhausting keeping this secret from family. Those phoenix order people don’t need to know though. NOTB.

**Dad:**

I think the only ones who will be there are McGonagall and Hagrid.

**Al:**

Hagrid already knows!

**Dad:**

What? How?

**Al:**

I don’t know how but he does. Uncle Nev too! They’re both restricting my duties. Hagrid won’t let me around the skrewt “In your condition” and Uncle Nev took away my access to greenhouse #4 “until further notice”!

**Dad:**

Harsh! You have to remember that Hagrid is super intuitive about that kind of thing. But still, Harsh!

**Al:**

I know! And Auntie Luna knew when she did that interview. I don’t think she told though. She said she wouldn’t.

**Dad:**

No, she wouldn’t. OH. Draco did that interview with Luna. I forgot he was doing it. Walked into the middle of it in a towel. Made myself scarce pretty quick! Should have seen the eyebrows raised on both of them! And Rose was there. Ouch!

**Al:**

Gawd. So they know where you’re staying then. Auntie knows everything anyhow and Rose won’t say anything.

**Dad:**

True.

**Al:**

Yeah. So okay let’s let people know at the meeting, I’ll feel better. Oh and now Scorp says that Pansy is going to have to alter my wedding outfit!

**Dad:**

No need. Draco can alter it. We don’t need to involve Pans.

**Al:**

That’s a relief.

**Dad:**

Have you been to see the cottage?

**Al:**

Woah. So weird seeing it empty!

**Dad:**

Did you like the flooring samples?

**Al:**

Love it. Especially the cork. So cool. I’m glad I said okay to running the oak through the nursery too.

**Dad:**

D&S had started stripping the place down when I was there last. It’s really going to look like a whole new place without the wallpapers. Hey - want to go see it with me tomorrow?

**Al:**

YES!

**Dad:**

Okay that will be fun. We could go in the morning and then I’ll take us to lunch?

**Al:**

I’d like that.

**Dad:**

How about Maggie Jones’s?

**Al:**

I’d LOVE that!

**Dad:**

Okay it’s a date! Let’s meet at the cottage at say 10? What else have you got going on tomorrow?

**Al:**

Nothing really. I’m a little bored lately to be honest. Scorp won’t let me do anything!

**Dad:**

A little overprotective?

**Al:**

That’s the understatement.

**Dad:**

I was like that with your Mum the first time around. Get your rest now, you’re going to need it!

**Al:**

Yeah, I guess so.

**Dad:**

Well since you have no plans now I have an idea?

**Al:**

Shoot.

**Dad:**

Let’s just spend the day. I’ll clear my schedule tomorrow. After lunch we can just wander the shops for a bit.

**Al:**

Awesome. I’m all over it.

**Dad:**

Oh! Let’s go to the market and plan to cook? We can go back to the penthouse and make a nice meal. Scorp and Draco will already be there and we can feed them!

**Al:**

Is that cool with Draco?

**Dad:**

Yes, absolutely. You’ll LOVE his kitchen!

**Al:**

That’s what I’m afraid of, I don’t want to mess it up!

**Dad:**

Really it’s fine. It will be fun. I want to do it. Besides I miss you and we haven’t had time just for us in a terribly long time.

**Al:**

I agree. Okay let’s do this. What do you want to make?

**Dad:**

What’s Scorps favorite?

**Al:**

Ugh. Lately it’s been chicken piccata and we just had that. The capers made me a little nauseous.

**Dad:**

How about the ginger chicken soup? That’s comforting.

**Al:**

The one with turmeric and chili oil? That sounds good! Haven’t done that in ages.

**Dad:**

Yes we can grab the ingredients on the way. We can bake some bread too. Maybe that herbed loaf?

**Al:**

I love this idea. Thanks Dad. I can make the arugula and fennel salad? With the lemon vinaigrette.

**Dad:**

Yes! I’m looking forward to this!

**Al:**

Does Draco have all the utensils and pots we need?

**Dad:**

He bought a whole bunch of stuff before I moved in. All new and pretty, but I’ll let you in on something :)

**Al:**

Oh no.

**Dad:**

Oh yes! When I was packing up I was looking at the kitchen and all my seasoned pots and pans & stuff. I know I said I was going to just start over with new everything but I couldn’t.

**Al:**

What did you do with it?

**Dad:**

Zebb and I packed it all up. I put my favorite basics in a trunk and shrunk it. It’s in a spare room at the penthouse. The rest went into storage at the centre.

**Al:**

I love it.

**Dad:**

So we don’t even have to dirty up Draco’s new stuff if we don’t want to.

**Al:**

Sneaky Dad!

**Dad:**

I know! I’ve got all my cake stuff at the centre ;) We just need to clean up and put it away so we don’t “ruin the aesthetic” of Draco’s fancy kitchen. He won’t mind at all.

**Al:**

Okay this sounds good.

**Dad:**

Alright I’ll let you go so I can get my schedule cleared up and tie up some loose ends.

**Al:**

Okay! 10am at the cottage. I Love you Dad.

**Dad:**

Love You More Bye!

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Sean McAllroy “_ **_Sean_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Hey Sean. I’m going to leave this chat open for you. If you have any questions for me today let me know and I’ll do my best. Please clear me off your schedule for all of tomorrow. I’m going to spend the day with my Son.

**Sean:**

Well that sounds nice. I’ve pretty much got everything under control so no worries. I’ll just fill you in on what’s going on in here over the course of the day today? There will be questions.

**Harry:**

That sounds great. I’ll be here at the centre office and will check in later in the afternoon.

**Sean:**

**Items marked with * require attention.**

Elfs at the centre are set. They’re pretty excited actually. I brought the head chef (Peep) and the coordinator (Inch) to the manor to check out the space and kitchens. They were a little confused at first because we’re calling this event a dinner and not tea, but they’re now on board. Chef Peep was a little put out after viewing the dining hall at the manor and wanted to prepare a 12 course meal. I’ve got that down to 5 plus Hors-d'oeuvres and Post-meal drinks. Soup, Appetizer, Salad, Main and Dessert.

The kitchen for the main dining hall is massive and as it turns out in perfect working condition. They’re going to do it all there. Only need to bring the raw materials and some specialty pots and serving equipment.

I had Mr. Liogell connect the kitchen floo systems between centre and manor. He’ll de-activate it after the event. He also did a general (exit only) connection so guests will have the option of using one of the fireplaces in the entrance hall for their return home if they choose.

There will be 30 serving staff. They’re also going to help with cleanup after.

***** There is a closet in the manor kitchen with servers uniforms. I’m not kidding. **_Want to use them?_** They match the decor of the dining hall. Magenta with cherub epaulettes, gold double breasted buttons and a jaunty cap. Long skirts or trousers. Even black slippers.

Mr. and Mr. Thomas-Finnegan have done all of the bathrooms on the main floor and the master suite to current standards. Somehow they transfigured the original furnishings into proper toilets and sinks. They unbelievably don’t look out of place.

***** Mr. Trandy has given me his bar requirements. I’ve given him carte blanche for whatever he wants and I think I’ll **_supply him with an assistant or two?_** We’re going to set him up on the wall opposite the dining table and room entrance between two of the large windows. The manor has barware. It looks extremely delicate but is surprisingly sturdy. Not cherubs: clam shell themed.

*** _I need you to finish up your letters as soon as possible._** We can choose an olde English font for the header and titles but I think for efficiency we should just use a sans serif font for the body. **_We’ll roll them up and tie off with a magenta ribbon_** for Miss Zebb to hand out? Miss Zebb will hand out the first scroll to guests as they enter. The second scroll will be waiting at the dinner table with each place setting.

*** _Place cards and seating assignments?_** We can have the serving staff escort the guests to their seats if you want. That could be fun?

***** I’m not going to bother trying to describe the place settings other than to say they are going to be QUITE impressive. That will be my surprise for you! There will be three candelabra lining down the centre of the dining table and four large vases containing flowers between them. White linens. The candelabra when placed on the table sit nearly 2 meters from the floor level. I’ve consulted with Decram about the flowers and he suggested large white **_hydrangea blossoms and lime leave stems?_** Sound good to me.

Decram’s easel in the dining room is set up to the right of the bar. It sits high enough for a decent view. We can move it anywhere in the room. I will tell you, but I’m sure you know, this portrait is pretty fantastic. You don’t know that it’s a portrait most of the time and weirdly realistic. Anyhow, Decram’s portrait seems pretty amused with all of the preparations and keeps giving me hints and suggestions! It’s pretty hilarious.

**Harry:**

WOAH! Awesome job Sean!Go Decram! Okay for your questions: 

YES of course use the server uniforms. If the skirts are huge or cumbersome have Zebb fix it! She’ll love that.

Can’t wait to see the bathrooms. Thanks for thinking to have them do the one in the master.

Mr Trandy gets whatever he needs. Yes to assistants. As many as he wants. I want him to be able to enjoy this as well.

Please seat Zebb and Trandy with Draco and I for the dinner. Trandy can tend his bar after dessert.

I’m working on the letters. Okay I’ve started. . .I promise I won’t procrastinate much longer!

I don’t care what color ribbon!

Place cards and seating assignments. Escort to the table. That sounds like a RIOT! YES LET’S DO THAT!

Table decor sounds marvelous (can you see me trying to do the eyebrow thing like Draco does?). Just make sure you overdo it!

Funny. I would have thought Decram would be more of a roses person. Hydrangeas it is. I have an account at Abingdon Road Flowers off of High Street. They’re very accommodating (wizards) and a little snooty. Use them! Tell them I want gigantic blossoms!

**Sean:**

I’ve been down to the front gates and carriage house. Okay I’m not going to lie. If you want this carriage dragged up to the front entrance at the top of the drive I’m going to need assistance.

**Harry:**

I’ll tell Liogell to contact you and that you’re going to need staff. Is the carriage all that we hoped it would be?

**Sean:**

It’s better. We can have the wings attached once it’s in place. Also have you seen this place at night?

**Harry:**

No?

**Sean:**

Decram taught me the charm. It’s all magically lit up in the evenings. The drive and manor look quite imposing. All of the windows on the main floor glow magenta and amber. The upper floors are a combo of cobalt and amber and up top bright white glass and amber coloured diamond shapes. The cherub fountain on the front lawn changes colours. If you decide to have that exterior cleaned it would look pretty brilliant. As it is now it merely looks amazing. Those gargoyle things spill water from the third floor into basins on the ground. They’re fountains.

**Harry:**

YIKES!!!

**Sean:**

A lot of these cherub sculptures are also water features throughout the interior of the manor. Decram told me how to have them turned back on. It’s like the place is coming back to life. Decram say’s it needs music. He suggested a chamber orchestra in the entry hall. I said no, but I might bring a muggle radio over tomorrow and play some music. Mr. Taggart is booked for the dining hall. Draco forgot to mention that whole “he’s actually a wizard” thing. So life just got easier.

**Harry:**

I loathe to say I’m starting to like the place now. I’ll bet Draco knows someone for music in the entry hall.

**Harry:**

Oh. I know. Ask Liogell!

**Sean:**

Are you serious?

**Harry:**

The Goblins play music in the lobby of Gringotts on holiday seasons. Hire them!

**Sean:**

Again. Are you serious? If you are I’ll do it.

**Harry:**

Yes I’m serious. They’re quite talented. I’ll bet they have a string quartet. I’ll ask Liogell.

**Sean:**

Alright. You’ve got it.

One last thing and then I think I’m done with you for today. The food is set as we discussed above. I spoke with Victoire Delacour-Weasley as you suggested. She gave me some real insight into the difference between “vegan” and “vegetarian”. Lucky for me, Dominique and Victoire are not strict vegans. That’s a whole different world. She did give me several vegetarian dish suggestions and I’m going to incorporate them into the evening menu. They all sound really good and will add to the choices. Her Mother Fleur even owled recipes. With that. I think we’re all set for now?

**Harry:**

YES! You’ve even got the picky eaters sorted! Okay I’ll let you get back to it and I’m going to sign out. THANK YOU again Sean!

**Sean:**

You’re most welcome! Goodbye.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

Thank you for all of your assistance with the events this coming Thursday. I’ve just met with Mr. McAlroy and I have a couple of requests. He’s going to need some assistance on the day of the event at the manor. Please do whatever you can for him:

First to move a carriage from storage to the front entry at the top of the drive and to help stage it and assemble attachments (wings). We will also need to return it to storage after the event.

Second, there has been a request for chamber music in the entrance hall. I’ve mentioned to Mr. McAlroy that Gringotts has very nice live music played during holidays. Would they be available to hire for the event? If so could you coordinate that with Sean?

Mr. Jordan likes your biscuits.

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

Mr. Harry James Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

_The point charm for this correspondence is “Sugarbush Protea”._

Dear Mr. Potter,

Gringotts will have staff for Mr. McAlroy for whatever his needs are. I believe there are grounds persons available for the task of moving the carriage.

Indeed, the Goblin Music Society (GMS) would be honored to provide entertainment for your event. They are a volunteer charity organization that provides for medigoblin services for the aged and infirm. I have a particular quartet in mind.

The are not for hire, but an appropriate donation to the society for an event like this would be in the range of 300 galleons.

The owl received a poppy seed kolache. Seemed to enjoy.

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

Your suggestions sound perfect. Please arrange for a donation of 400 galleons made to the GMS for their talents and with my compliments.

Thank You again.

Sincerely,

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**Sean:**

Harry. Please invite Mr. Liogell into your private Gringotts chat room! Just invite “Mr. L”. He set the thing up so you could forego all of the owls and goblin deliveries for the basic stuff that doesn’t require documentation or signatures!

**Harry:**

AAAAAAAK! OKAY!

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Sorry, I can be a little dense. You’re in here now.

**Mr. L:**

LOL.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week. Stay safe!


	36. The Kids Are Chatting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Ted_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rosie Posey_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ted:**

Well I wasn’t expecting that were you? Did you get your letters?

**Rosie Posey:**

I was not.

**Hugo:**

I can say that I irrevocably was NOT expecting that.

**Scorp:**

How sad!

**Jamie:**

Sad doesn’t begin to explain it.

**Ted:**

I didn’t know much about it TBH. My Grandmother doesn’t like to talk about it either.

**_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Lily:**

Hey guys.

**Scorp:**

Hi Lily!

**Ted:**

We’re just talking about the letter, but Al wanted us to chat.

**Lily:**

I’ve got some news too, but I’ll wait until Al is here.

**_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Gareth:**

Hello? Did you guys mean to ask us in here? Danika is coming too.

**Ted:**

Yes Gareth. All of us.

**_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Louis:**

Hi there. I got the letter is that what this is about?

**Ted:**

It’s about that and other things I think?

**Scorp:**

Al want’s to clear something up. He’s coming.

**_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Danika:**

Here! Too many tabs open!

**_Dominique_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Victoire:**

Sis and I are both here what’s up?

**_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

Plaster, Potter!

**Al:**

Okay let me get this over with. I’m nearly four months pregnant and am starting to look like Yungblud after a 3 week cake binge. I’m going to look like a fucking dirigible plumb for the meeting and big as a house for the wedding at this rate.

**Ted:**

Can we get the collective OMFG and Congrats over in one?

**Victoire:**

OMFG. Congratulations and LOL Yungblud.

**Rosie Posey:**

CONGRATULATIONS!!!!

**Louis:**

YAY! I had an inkling but didn’t want to say anything.

**Hugo:**

GranMolly is going to freak out. Does she know yet?

**Al:**

Dad’s going to spill to the rest of the family at the meeting.

**Lily:**

Oh Thank Merlin. This secret has been killing me.

**Scorp:**

It’s been literally giving me ulcers!

**Al:**

Scorp has been avoiding his Grandmother. You know it’s bad.

**Danika:**

Had NO idea.

**Jamie:**

The Dad’s don’t know you’re that far along do they?

**Al:**

To be honest we didn’t think we were that far along. Off by almost 3 weeks, which means it didn’t just kinda take almost immediately. It literally took like the day I started taking the potions. We’re going to fill them in tomorrow. I’m spending the day with Dad.

**Jamie:**

LOL GO SCORP!

**Scorp:**

I’ll go hide now.

**Al:**

Grrrrrrr. Jamie!

**Victoire:**

That’s pretty exciting.

**Louis:**

Do you know the gender yet?

**Al:**

Yes. Not going to tell you!

**Scorp:**

We’re going to keep that to ourselves for now. Give us this one.

**Lily:**

UGH!

**Al:**

So that’s that. Now you all know why I’ve been acting so weird.

**Jamie:**

So you’ve been preggers your whole life???

**Al:**

Suck it BRO!

**Jamie:**

LOL! Teddy and I had a bet on how long it would take for you to finally spill. I WIN! Pay up dude!

**Ted:**

Do you really want me to tell your Family what the wager was?

**Jamie:**

NVRMND!

**Al:**

Oh I see how this goes James! Can dish it out but can’t take it?

**Rosie Posey:**

Ewwwww.

**Louis:**

The innuendo in this chat room is pretty thick.

**Al:**

LOL @Louis. So anyway that’s my news. And that we might have to postpone our honeymoon trip.

**Scorp:**

There’s no “might” to postponing. Al’s not going to be in any shape to travel that far! It scares me!

**Al:**

Ugh. We’ll see.

**Jamie:**

LOL you two.

**Al:**

Anyhow that letter was quite something. That whole thing with Mr. Kreacher is just depressing. I’ve see him at Hogwarts. You would have no idea. And the kids absolutely love him.

**Ted:**

Really?

**Al:**

Yep. He works with the history department. I didn’t put it together until I read about it though. I only knew that there was some kind of a connection with him and Dad. And Dad doesn’t like to talk much about that time after the war. I guess it was pretty bad for him too. Sure sounds like it.

**Gareth:**

We should all go to the cemetery thing.

**Scorp:**

It’s not a bad idea but let’s ask first.

**Ted:**

Maybe. Let’s think about it. Might not be something we should all just show up for?

**Dominique:**

I would tend to go along with Ted’s thinking on this. They may want it to be a more private thing.

**Gareth:**

We’ll play it by ear and see what it looks like on the day?

**Jamie:**

Yes, let’s do that.

**Lily:**

Okay. Confession time and please don’t be mad at me.

**Al:**

You’re not coming?!

**Jamie:**

Lils you Promised!

**Lily:**

No it’s not that. I’m coming! Okay give me a sec and I’ll explain. It’s going to take a minute. It’s a little difficult for me to explain and Mum and Dad are both already disappointed with me over it. I wasn’t expecting EVERYONE to be in here but that’s okay. Better to get it over with. Just a sec.

**Jamie:**

K. We’ll all wait.

**Scorp:**

SIGH. Here we go again.

**Lily:**

So here’s the deal. You all know that I’m really busy here at the sanctuary and can’t come visit very often. That’s true. But part of that is also because I have a boyfriend. We’ve been together for a little over a year. I KNOW. We live together. He’s really cool and sweet and smart and I really like him a lot. It’s kinda serious. It’s just that I’ve not said anything and I was nervous about it because he’s different. I feel pretty terrible about it because I lost faith in myself and all of you guys over it and I’m really sorry. Dad hates the term but I’m going to use it. Squib. He has no magic. He’s not a muggle, he comes from a magic family. Just born without it. He works at the sanctuary with us. I’m bringing him with me for the meetings. We’re staying at Mom & Jerry’s. His name is Eric, you might have noticed the random name included on the letter. He signed the agreement and everything. Dad even sent a separate letter for him so he can come. And so that’s what I have to say. And I’m really sorry for keeping this from you, but I was worried and for some reason scared about it. I’m now more embarrassed about keeping it from you and you can all hex me now.

**Al:**

DAMMIT LILY!

**Lily:**

I know, I’m really sorry.

**Al:**

NO. GET THIS BOY’S ASS INTO THIS CHAT ROOM RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE SO WE CAN MEET HIM!

**Jamie:**

AGREED!!!!!

**Lily:**

NO!

**Scorp:**

Do you hear that sound? NO? The sound of Scorp banging his head on the table????

**Hugo:**

I’m just going to interject in here for a second while you siblings argue. WHAT THE FUCK LILY???You really thought this would matter to us?

**Victoire:**

Agreed.

**Rosie Posey:**

Sadly, I have to agree with my brother. Lily, why would you think that?

**Lily:**

I know now. I’ll say I’m sorry a hundred more times if I have to.

**Al:**

Oh man, I’ll bet Dad is mad. He hates that shit.

**Lily:**

He was actually not so mad but I really let him down, I know.

**Jamie:**

Oh Crap. Mum.

**Lily:**

Well I suppose since I’m airing my laundry for everyone they may as well hear it. Yes. Mum was MAD with me. MERLIN. But “WAS” is the term I’m going to use because it’s better now.

**Al:**

HOW?

**Lily:**

Because she’s Mum.

**Jamie:**

Okay we get that, but did she go all GINEVRA on you? Please tell us she did!

**Lily:**

She did.

**Al:**

AND?

**Lily:**

And once her magic settled down she told me that she and Jerry have just finished up a guest suite that will be “perfect” for Eric and I. And that there was no way we were not going to stay in Scotland and to not pull this kind of shit on her ever again? Oh, and to use contraception of course.

**Jamie:**

That sounds about right. DAMMIT LILY. You know we’re not really mad, but it frustrates me to no end that you would think this of us. We’re a fucking family.. We stick together. We’re all really happy for you!

**Dominique:**

Should we leave?

**Al:**

NO! Stay here for the aftermath. We’re almost there!

**Lily:**

I will let you know that Eric is a little intimidated. I’ve only just been able to explain a lot of this family stuff to him. DON’T SCARE HIM OFF!

**Ted:**

So since we’re getting this out does anyone else have any bombshells they’d like to drop on us?

**Al:**

I DO! I DO! My Fiancé is a POTIONS GENIUS!!!! He’s discovered a muggle replacement for MOONSTONE powder!!!! The Dad’s even took him to get a patent and everything!

**Ted:**

WOW. Serious?

**Scorp:**

UGH. It’s not supposed to be common knowledge yet, but yes.

**Al:**

POTIONS GENIUS!!!!

**Rosie Posey:**

Congratulations Scorp!

**Jamie:**

OMG. That’s awesome.

**Dominique:**

WOW That’s impressive! Congratulations.

**Scorp:**

Please NO MORE!

**Al:**

POTIONS GENIUS!!!!

**Ted:**

Okay. ANYONE ELSE? BOMBSHELL??? Going once. Going twice. . .

**Hugo:**

Nope. I’ve got nothing, but Rose is singing Warbeck.

**Rosie Posey:**

Shut it Hugo! And LOL Scorp it’s a big deal. Take the praise!

**Al:**

So do we get to meet the boyfriend (!) before the Grimmauld thing?

**Lily:**

I don’t think so because we’re going direct to Scotland Wednesday night? But we’ll be hanging out all the next day for the most part right?

**Hugo:**

Yes. We’ll be hanging at ours. We’re even cleaning the place up!

**Rosie Posey:**

I’ll be out with Luna for a lot of it. But I’ll get to see you. Then the dinner. When do you head back?

**Lily:**

I’m going through my stuff from the cottage on Friday, I don’t think that’s going to take long. Dad put it in storage. Rosie, you could come with me and we can visit while I do that? My stuff is at freaking Gringotts. Eric is coming too. We’re going to head back late Saturday. We need to be back at the sanctuary on Sunday. 4 days without 2 people is going to put a strain on things. We’re going to owe our co-workers big time.

**Al:**

Want to do a kids thing on Saturday early?

**Gareth:**

Raises Hand! You are always welcome to come out here and hang.

**Danika:**

Dad’s Greenhouse is really cool right now! We’re not kidding. And it’s our turn!

**Rosie Posey:**

OH. He’s NOT kidding you guys. Have you ever been to Nev’s greenhouse?

**Al:**

OMG it’s SO COOL. Would Uncle Nev be okay with that?

**Gareth:**

I don’t see why not. There’s nothing dangerous there. It’s just really pretty right now.

**Louis:**

I’d be up for it. They’ve got the hibiscus blooming. It’s spectacular.

**Lily:**

Actually that might work out.

**Al:**

Come on Lils. We won’t see you again until the wedding.

**Hugo:**

I’m okay with it, but won’t be able to stay too long.

**Gareth:**

Danika and I will make a picnic brunch?

**Victoire:**

Dom and I can bring some fresh fruit juices, teas and espresso drinks?

**Danika:**

That would be cool Victoire.

**Gareth:**

We can do it earlier. Say from 11 - 13? Then if you want to hang longer that’s okay too.

**Ted:**

I’m up for it. What would you have Jamie and I bring?

**Danika:**

Just bring yourselves. We’re all good.

**Louis:**

I’m bringing a cake!

**Danika:**

NO! Don’t do it Louis.

**Louis:**

I didn’t say I was going to BAKE it. I said I was going to bring it. From a bakery. Chocolate?

**Danika:**

Okay. That sounds awesome then. Alright Saturday. We’ll do details later.

**Jamie:**

That sounds great. Hey, have you guys noticed something else really weird lately?

**Ted:**

Is this about the Prophet again?

**Jamie:**

Yes. They’ve been weirdly silent. No Harry sightings. No photogs following us around?

**Louis:**

Aunt Ginny’s interview. People are pissed off!

**Rosie Posey:**

I’ve heard something like that but can’t confirm anything.

**Dominique:**

I can confirm that Witch Weekly says that the prophet subscribers plummeted after that interview.

**Jamie:**

I’m OK with that!

**Ted:**

Let’s not jinx it. Don’t talk about it anymore and hope it stays this way for a while.

**Al:**

Agree with Teddy!

**Scorp:**

I’ve got to go back to my Dad’s now. See you later!

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

**Al:**

I should go too. Apparently I need to rest ALL THE TIME NOW!

**Jamie:**

Love you Al. See you later.

**Lily:**

Bye Al!

**_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

**Ted:**

Shall we close this thing down for today?

**Rosie Posey:**

Yep! Bye

**_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Rosie Posey_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Events post this weekend.


	37. Opening Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens the house to the family and former order members.
> 
> Hex Fest is GO.

“I’ve changed my mind. Draco, will you come with me?”

“Yes of course. What can I do?”

“Nothing, I just need you with me.”

“Alright. I’m here for whatever you want.”

“This place makes me really sad and we’re still on the porch.”

“Alright, come on, it’s time.

“That’s it.”

“Behind the curtain?”

“Yep.”

“Let’s just leave it that way for now.”

“Yep.”

“Get some light in here?”

_“_ _conversus in lumine_ _”_

“Much better.”

“So this is the first sitting room. I think I should just open all of the draperies too _aperta Drappes_ ”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Harry it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s just a lot. Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, no need.”

“Tapestry is through there. I don’t want to see it.”

“Where is the kitchen?”

“Down that way."

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”

“Well this is . . .”

“And this is what it was like _after_ they cleaned it up for their meetings. All of it. Well except for these. I went on quite a bender before going back to Hogwarts.”

“I’ll take care of it. _et peribunt_.”

“Should I at least try to polish the table a little?”

“No just leave it.”

“So yeah. The kitchen. . . You know I moved into this place because I didn’t really feel like I had anywhere else to go. . . Should I light the fires?”

“It couldn’t hurt to get some heat going, it’s cold in here.”

“I need to bin those potions bottles. I’d like to say that it looks worse than it actually was but that’s all dreamless sleep and calming draughts. The nightmares after the war would not stop.”

“I think we all had a bit of that problem. You in particular I can understand it.”

“Anyhow let’s get that taken care of. Yep there’s the pizza.”

——————————————————————————

“See what I meant?”

“It’s even worse than what I was expecting. Are you sure about this?”

“Kreacher’s choice. And I do agree with his reasoning.”

“I suppose so. . . It’s just so unnerving.”

“Imagine being Kreacher and having to walk past that every fucking day.”

“I see your point.”

“They’ll all be in a nice peaceful place later today. That makes me feel a little better.”

“I’m still surprised that he agreed to all of it.”

“The house at Hogsmead was what did it I think. You haven’t met Ruby yet, she’s pretty amazing.”

“I only just now met Mr. Kreacher. I know I was in this place as a child, but I don’t remember it.”

“I forgot about that. Kreacher is completely different now than he was back in this place. He actually looks like he’s de-aged a good 50 years or more. I almost didn’t recognize him when your Mum and I went to Hogwarts.”

“Still think that was weird.”

“It was a little. Narcissa just treated him like an old friend and giggled. Really giggled! And the students love him. Apparently He’s their go to person for history tutoring. Oh and did I tell you he has a freaking phone? One of the kids got it for him and they're teaching him how to use it.”

“That was quite the little reunion they had outside.”

“Andromeda looks great. I haven’t seen her since Jamie and Teddy’s wedding.”

“Looks like Brazil really suits her.”

“Yeah, she loves it there.”

——————————————————————————

“So this is Sirius’ room. I’m going to have the Goblins transport it to a vault like they did Lily’s room at the cottage. I may just keep it there. Or maybe put it back after the remodel. Don’t know yet. ”

“Those are some pretty vintage posters.”

“Ha. Yeah I suppose they are. Not my taste.”

“No Farrah Fawcett for you?”

”Obviously not.”

“What is that?”

“Muggle weed.”

“Ah.”

“You wouldn’t like it. Makes your brain fuzzy. This stuff just made me want to clean the house. I think I spent hours polishing on the drawing room windows.”

“I know what it is and yes, I don’t need that.”

“So let’s lock this room up.”

“Are you really going to ward it?”

“Yes.”

“What else is on this floor?”

“Two other bedrooms and the bathroom. Down here on the end is Regulus’ room. . . . It doesn’t look so bad. I stayed on the floor below. I think I should tidy that up a bit.”

“The chill is coming off the place at least.”

“That’s good. I’m just going to leave all the fireplaces lit low like this in the bedrooms and a little heavier in the main rooms. It helps it not be quite so gloomy. I can light up those gas sconces too. Oh, up there is the attic.”

“Do you want to go up there?”

“Not really. It’s only a lot of boxes and trunks full of junk. A few paintings. I think I’m going to lock that up too once the historians are finished. Even with Bill doing a sweep it could still be dangerous up there.

“Probably a good call.”

“There’s nothing up there anyone needs to see.”

“Is there a basement?”

“Yes, but there’s really not much down there. Kreacher’s room and hot water boiler and not much else I think.”

“Kreacher’s room?”

“Leave it. _“Let them see what she did”_.”

——————————————————————————

“This is the master.”

“It’s actually quite large. A lot larger than I would have thought.”

“From the sound of it this is probably the only room in the house she didn’t alter. Fucking Bitch.”

“Right, so this is probably more to scale of what the actual footprint will look like.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“Other than vanish those potions bottles you should at least make the bed!”

“Ha! Look at this.”

“What is it?”

“Hermione sent it to me from Australia. It’s a boomerang. If you learn how to throw it right it goes up into the air and comes back to you. Muggle thing. . . I could never get it to work so I would throw it into the back garden and just accio it. I’ll have to show this to Lils.”

“We should probably think about heading back out so you can bring the history people in?”

“Yeah. Okay help me out here let’s make this room presentable and clean up that bathroom a bit. It was actually pretty put together before I came here so let’s try to make it look like that.”

“What about these?”

“OH, the letters. I never sent them, they’re full of angst and tears of my postwar traumas.”

“You should keep these.”

“Why?”

“Might give you some insight into why you needed all of those potions.”

“I know you’re right but I really want to just let it go. If I read those I’ll probably end up back in therapy.”

“How about a compromise? I’ll just shrink them and you can think about it later? Either way you’re not going to want to leave these sitting out.”

“Okay.”

“Done.What about the other rooms?”

“This is enough just leave them as is. I suppose we can just do a quick look around for that curry.”

“History people then?”

“Maybe we should let Kreacher and Ruby come through on their own first?”

“Excellent idea.”

“Let’s do that and then let in the rest. Give him some time.”

——————————————————————————

“That order woman is not happy.”

“I don’t care. I mean look at this place! She wants THIS preserved for what possible reason?

“I don’t know why anyone would ever want to visit this.”

“Well Jones is the one who keeps saying I’m erasing _her_ history. It’s not like I’ve given her or anyone else access to the fucking house since the war. I’m not giving them access to it after today either. I’ve done everything I can to have it documented. So at this point. I’m done. They just have to live with it.”

“You’ve already told them that.”

“Yeah, but Jones is the one who thinks I should turn this place into an exhibit. Like with muggle waxworks and shit. I’m sure she thinks her depiction should be front and center as it’s her claim to notoriety. If she wants a fucking waxwork she’s more than welcome to do that somewhere else on her own. Maybe a Disney exhibit like that haunted mansion but with Jones fighting off dementors and Molly in the kitchen stirring a stew over a huge cauldron. But no, we’re done with that. . . .OKAY. . . TOUR TIME IS OVER PEOPLE.”

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

Mom?

**Mum:**

Yes?

**Al:**

I know this is weird but I know Dad is super busy.

**Mum:**

What’s going on?

**Al:**

We’re at Rose & Hugo’s place.

**Mum:**

Everything okay?

**Al:**

It’s fine we’re just hanging out now.

**Mum:**

Spill.

**Al:**

Would it be inappropriate if we went to the cemetery thing?

**Mum:**

No I think it would be a very nice gesture.

**Al:**

Who do we ask?

**Mum:**

I’ll do it. Draco has the transportation handled. Give me a minute I’ll deal with it. You and Scorp?

**Al:**

I think there’s 14 or 15 of us?

**Mum:**

Oh. Hold on BRB

**Al:**

K

**Mum:**

Your Father is very touched. We leave in about 15 minutes. They’re doing the ritual inside now. Meet us at #14.

**Al:**

Okay, should we come back there now?

**Mum:**

That would be good. We can all leave together. There’s quite a crowd here.

**Al:**

Okay Mum. We’re on the way.

——————————————————————————

**Dad:**

Sorry I’m so busy right now. I love you. Thank you this means a lot.

**Al:**

Love you more.

——————————————————————————

“Okay so here’s the plan. I’m going to go in first and remove the curtain. I’ll have a word and then Narcissa you’ve planned a “greeting”. You do that then Kreacher gets first dibs.”

“I don’t really have much of a greeting. I would like to introduce my Son though. He may have a comment or two. Yes Mr. Kreacher you come with Cissy and Andi. Take my hand and we’ll go together."

“Yes."

“Okay here we go.”

“ ** _Mudbloods and traitor FILTH in the house of my forefathers!”_**

“Yes and a lot of them! We’ve been traipsing through the place all day and there’s even more coming! We’re having a party to celebrate your demise later. ** _”_**

“ ** _You are that freak half-breed. How dare you grace this sacred home with your vile presence!”_**

“I actually own this dump. ** _”_**

“ ** _IMPOSSIBLE!”_**

“No it’s true! I'm the Lord of the house of Black and you’re nothing but a painting. I inherited the title and this dustheap from Sirius. ** _”_**

“ ** _Again Impossible! The title is reserved for the first born son of my beloved Bellatrix! I CHOSE THE SUCCESSION!”_**

“Ahhh, yes. About that. . . That bitch was taken out by a Weasley. ** _”_**

“ ** _BEGONE!”_**

“No, I don’t think so. Hopefully after today you will be the one “BEGONE”! ** _”_**

“ ** _How DARE you speak to me with such disrespect!”_**

“First of all because you’re just a fucking painting. Maybe also because you were a dreadful pathological MONSTER who deserves much worse than what’s coming TODAY. ** _”_**

“ ** _What is that in your hands?”_**

“A last resort. This is my magic mop bucket. You see, I’m going to get you out of here today one way or another. I have the perfect replacement in mind for this SPECIAL honored place in the entry to MY home. A second home so to speak for one of my ancestors. Potters. You remember them? ** _”_**

“ ** _Try your worthless unsticking spells! They will never work. I am the matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black I shall not leave!”_**

“Um, no. There’s no unsticking spells in my magic bucket. This is muggle paint remover. ** _”_**

“Mr. Kreacher are you ready? ** _”_**

“Yes. ** _”_**

“Mr. Potter, I think that is sufficient. Please stand aside while I speak. ** _”_**

“ ** _WHO ARE YOU?”_**

“Oh my dear Walburga have you forgotten your second favorite niece? ** _”_**

“ ** _Narcissa?”_**

“Yes. ** _”_**

“ ** _A true ancestor of the most noble house has come to put a stop to this NONSENSE!”_**

“Yes, well. I think You MUST meet my Son, Draco. Perhaps he can put this in perspective. ** _”_**

“ ** _Finally! You must stop these vile mutants from the desecration of our sacred family!”_**

“I think the spell on this portrait is broken. It keeps repeating itself. . .The Black line has been reclaimed by worthy Sisters who bring honor to the family, namely, my Mother and my Aunt Andromeda. It would be YOU who brought desecration to the family. ** _”_**

“ ** _How DARE you speak to me in such a way!”_**

“Well that’s actually easy. You see my Father was Lucius Malfoy. He was as vile and vicious as yourself. It’s quite frankly a toss up.

“ ** _Where is Lucius? He should repair this foul disaster!”_**

Dead. The coward killed himself in Azkaban. Slit his own throat somehow. I can’t tell you how disappointed he was that he wasn't able drag his own family down to his low level of horrid.

“ ** _You Dreadful boy!”_**

“Two peas in a pod, you and my father. Nasty predilection to bring others down to your level. Iron fist for those who need taught their “place” in your fantasy world. Both obvious murderers. Oppressors and advocates of inbreeding to keep your world “pure”. Incapable of love or endearments. How did that work out for you?

“ ** _Appalling! UNGRATEFUL! How DARE you!”_**

How dare YOU to assume that you would just pick and choose an heir to the Black heritage based on your own contemptible opinion? ** _”_**

“ ** _UNWORTHY RECREANT!”_**

“Yes. Most unworthy. The Lordship was rightfully passed to Sirius after Reggie and although you burned your precious fucking tapestry it didn’t mean shite. Same as my Aunt Andromeda here. You see the true heir chooses the successor and in this case that would be Sirius who rightfully chose his Godson Harry Potter to succeed him. ** _”_**

“ ** _HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!”_**

“Mother did you have anything else you’d like to say to the painting? Now’s your chance. But remember. It’s just a fucking painting. ** _”_**

“My darling Draco, I think I’m done. Mr. Kreacher would you like to have a word? ** _”_**

“I have nothing to say to it. ** _”_**

“Very well. . . Mr. Potter? ** _”_**

“ ** _KREACHER! STOP THEM THIS SECOND! PROTECT THE HOUSE OF YOUR ANCESTORS!”_**

“Mr. Kreacher it is my honor by special permission of the Ministry of Magic that I present to you the personal wand of Sirius Orion Black. . . Do your best. ** _”_**

_“_ **BOMBARDA MAXIMA. . . . _”_**

“Damn. ** _”_**

“Well it looks like our work is done here.”

“Let’s send a few more before we head out shall we? . . . Just for good measure? . . .Can someone disappear my bucket? . . . Go ahead! . . . EVERYONE GIVE IT A HEX! . . .Oh no, Mr. Kreacher you keep that wand. I’ve presented it to you as a gift and you have official permission to use it. Nobody said the permission expires! . . .Hey Andi, can I interest you in a hoodie?”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the Family Meeting . . . .


	38. Just A Typical Potter Family Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his prank on.
> 
> Family meeting at Potter Manor or: Part two of Grimmauld day.

“Ummm okay?”

“What is this?”

“Where is this?”

“Well that gate with the flying golden babies says Potter on it so I guess this is where we’re supposed to be.”

“Does ANYONE know where we are?”

“No.”

“Ted?”

“Nope.”

“No idea.”

“Here comes Draco’s assistant?”

“Okay everybody. Just follow up the drive past the fountain and up the steps to the main entrance, then head through the main doors into the entry hall.”

“Alright then.”

“Sean?”

“I can’t tell you anything.”

“Oh No.”

“Geeeeez. Now What?!”

“This interesting fountain.”

“Naked kissing babies?”

“Cupids but no bows or arrows.”

“The ones around the bottom are taking a wee.”

“What the hell?”

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear that was Bernini.”

“What’s that?”

“Not what, who. Sculptor. But that’s impossible.”

“So fucking weird.”

“Are those dragons spewing up off of the building?”

“I think they’re technically gargoyles.”

“I think they’re supposed to be fountains?”

“Quite a light show.”

“Of course?”

“Holy shite look at that.”

“What exactly is it?”

“A carriage? With golden wings and chandeliers hanging from it?”

“That would be good in the Diagon “summer nights parade”.”

“Thank Louis for putting that in context!”

“Are those golden clam shells?”

“I don’t know either.”

“Oh gawd.”

**_——————————————_ **

**_“Welcome to The Potter Manor! The new residence of Harry Potter! Or I mean to say: Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe!”_ **

“Merlin help us.”

“Woah”

**_“Yes! Friends and Relatives it is a Glorious Evening! Welcome! Welcome!”_ **

“What the actual fuck.”

“Ummmm”

“Holy Shite!”

“Wha?”

**_“Yes! Please all congregate in the perfection that is The Potter Manor Grand Entry Hall! Welcome again! Lord Potter and his most handsome companion Mister Malfoy will join us soon!”_ **

“Oh Dear”

“Narcissa did you know about this?”

“Oh Merlin.”

**_“How WONDERFUL to finally see you all! We have been preparing for days!”_ **

“What on earth?”

**_“I digress, I MUST introduce myself! Decram Rakesh Potter at your service. I regret that I cannot be your physical host on this perfect evening, but Welcome! Welcome to The Potter Manor!”_ **

“WHAT is happening?”

“Did they slip us something back at Grimmauld.”

“Like that Muggle mushroom tea?”

“I don’t think so but I’m starting to question my sanity.”

**_“If I may welcome you to this wonderful manor built by myself beginning in the year of 1611 and FINALLY completed in the year 1624. The architect of the Manor was Francesco Richini and was assisted by artisans from throughout the lands! As you can see he was very dedicated to my cherub theme!”_ **

“Oh sweet merlin.”

“Al did YOU know about this?”

“I SWEAR I had NO idea!”

**_“The most enchanting Zebb has a short piece of literature to share with you to begin the festivities! Please accept the scroll and read while you wait to be seated for a marvelous culinary feast! Please step through into the Great Long Cherub Hall and enjoy your evening!”_ **

“Zebb? What is going on? Are those emeralds?!”

“Yes. Let your Father explain.”

**_“Go along, go along into the hall the festivities are about to begin!”_ **

**_——————————————_ **

**Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell,** **Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe**

**aka:** **Mr. Harry James Potter**

_Is pleased to welcome you to his new residence:_

**The Potter Manor**

_Built during a period of inspired artistic enlightenment and grandeur, The Potter Manor remains one of the only untouched remnants of the period._

_Tonight you have been welcomed by the painting known as the “Portrait of Decram_ _Rakesh Potter_ _” by_ _Sir Peter Paul Rubens_ _. The delineated and magical portrayal was hailed as the true masterpiece of an artistic career. The portrayal of Decram can join us in many rooms through the manor and beyond: Sometimes in one of the lovely landscapes by_ _François Boucher or perhaps a still life repose by_ _Nicolas Poussin_ _._

_The Manor murals were completed by the artist known as_ _Hendrick van Balen_ _. He completed the murals for The Potter Manor in the year 1616. His demise in the Muggle communities was very much exaggerated. Hendrick also designed most of the stained glasswork for the manor._

_The playful cherub sculptures throughout the manor and on the grounds are the creations of_ _Andreas Schlüter, Francesco Mochiand and Jerôme Duquesnoy (II)._

_Many have been created as water features._

_The entry sculpture and fountain on the grand entry lawn were created by_ _Gian Lorenzo Bernini (who also created the coach stationed in the drive)._

_The formal gardens behind the Manor overlooking the lakes were created by_ _Claude Mollet and his son, André._

_The wonderful chamber orchestra we enjoy in the Grand Entry Hall_ _has been provided by the_ _Goblin Music Society (GMS)._

_A charity we wholeheartedly support. Please give them your generous applause._

_Entertainment (music) in the Great Dining Hall will be provided by Mr. Phil Taggart._

_And now, Please join_

**_Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter,_** **_Peverell, Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe_ **

_For a dinner created by Chef Peep and his magnificent staff._

_You will be escorted to your seats in short order._

**_——————————————_ **

——————————————————————————

**Sean:**

The guests are now in the main entry.

**Harry:**

How bad is it?!!! Fantastically bad?????

**Sean:**

It’s PRETTY bad! Decram is giving them his introduction to the Manor.

**Draco:**

Is he following the plan? Harry is rumbling the walls up here.

**Sean:**

I can’t say he is. But it’s better than imagined. Decram is suddenly “the greatest showman”. He’s totally hamming it up. His wig looks like it’s bouncing.

**Harry:**

Really???!!!! Awesome!!!!

**Sean:**

You’ll see it all later. I budgeted to have this part recorded with muggle webcams.

**Harry:**

YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!

**Sean:**

But it’s pretty amazing. They are all dumbstruck. I heard a couple of them speculating that they may have been slipped a hallucinatory potion or something!

**Draco:**

Is it too late to make a last minute change?

**Harry:**

Oh. Also make sure that Kreacher and Ruby are seated with us?

**Sean:**

Of course, and no it’s not too late to make a change . . ?

**Draco:**

Gather up all of the letters waiting in the dining hall.

**Sean:**

Okay?

**Draco:**

Harry and I will wait until everyone has been seated then make an entrance. We’ll arrive with Zebb and Trandy. Send them up here! Zebb and Trandy can hand out the letters once Harry is seated at the head of the dining table looking STUNNING, then Z & T will take their seats with us.

**Sean:**

They’re already stunned but okay lay it on as thick as you want. You know these poor people are very confused? Draco’s Mother looks particularly bewildered.

**Harry:**

I love it! They can read the letter while we’re waiting there in Decram’s outfits!

**Sean:**

Okay let’s do it.

**Draco:**

How long to get them seated? We’re still getting dressed and I need to stick-charm the jewels.

**Harry:**

Tell Decram that I’ll ask him to address the family and then he can tell them to read the family “newsletter” and that they’ve been “jested”?

**Sean:**

I think I’ve got that. Ten minutes? I can stretch it out to 15. And okay.

**Harry:**

10 should be fine. We’ll be ready. You go do your thing and text back when it’s time. Send Zebb and Trandy up here!

**Sean:**

Okay on it. Harry, don’t forget your walking stick!

——————————————————————————

“Decram Rakesh Potter, do you have anything you’d like to say to the family?”

**_“Oh yes, very much so!”_ **

“Please do!”

**_“My dear Potter family and friends. Welcome to the Grand Dining Hall of The Potter Manor!It is my pleasure to inform you that a long honored tradition of the Potter Family continues to this day. We Jest on occasion and THIS is one of those occasions! Please read the Family News that is distributed by the most gracious and I must say very fashionable Zebb and Mr. Trandy.”_ **

“HA!”

——————————————————————————

**A NOTE FROM:**

**Heraald James Potter, Lord of Potter, Peverell,**

**Black, Prince and Stinchcoumbe**

**aka:** **Harry Potter**

Dear Family and Friends,

You are the victims of a Potter Family Jest! Also known as a prank!

We Got You.

Okay so here’s the thing. Most everything you’ve heard or read so far tonight is actually true.

This is “The Potter Manor”. Your relative of the portrait actually did build it SO, the next time you accuse your dear old Dad/Uncle of GOING OVERBOARD remember this place and be forewarned!

I’ll try to make this brief, but you know me. There’s a lot to cover here, so be patient and enjoy the wine we pilfered from Narcissa’s cellars while you read up!

NO I’m not going to live here. COULD YOU IMAGINE? So that’s the main Jest/Prank. The other part is just not telling you about this place in advance. Draco and I are wearing things from Decram’s actual wardrobes. I have the portrait outfit. Decram chose the “Cherub Brocade” for Draco!

I do believe that I’ll partner with the historical society to maintain this property and open it for occasional events. It really is pretty bizarre.

We will have another fun day here sometime soon and explore? The upstairs ballrooms and galleries are wild. The grounds behind the manor are truly unbelievable. Overlooking lakes. Grottoes! Pavilions! Pools and Cherub fountains galore! There’s even a maze and outdoor theatre!

I believe that I will rename the property “The Decram Potter Manor”. That will be more fitting.

**Here is where we dig into the weeds:**

I had inheritances that I didn’t accept when I came of age. The Goblins at Gringotts tried over the years to convince me to accept but I didn’t want to.

I decided clean up Potter Cottage and give it to Al and Scorp for their wedding gift(!). I think everyone knows this by now? I figured I’d just go do the thing with the Goblins. So I did that and it turned into a big deal and now I’ve got that long name. Please don’t call me that!

Only Hermione has permission to use the Heraald moniker. For reasons.

I sincerely didn’t know that it was as important as the Goblins made it out to be. The lordships carry “obligations” as some would say and “The Potter Manor” is one of them. There are some other properties that I’ve yet to visit but most I believe are just ruins on unplottable land.

Grimmauld will still be my home. Thanks for coming on the beginning of that journey with me today. The remodel is going to be a bit daunting as you can probably tell from the condition of the place. So in my other news I’m staying with Draco for the interim. Yes, in his penthouse. I know. He has been a gracious host.

Another thing that you need to know about my inheritances: Politics. The inheritance comes with political implications and I have wrestled to come up with a solution because it’s a majority of the Wizengamot seats.

I’m not kidding. This is not a prank.

So with that said, I’m putting together a coalition and splitting up the seats between myself and 8 others. Four of the eight have already accepted the challenge. And I hope that later this evening I’ll have the opportunity to meet BRIEFLY with all 8 that I would like to join me* (continued below).

The other reason for such secrecy measures is that nothing is to be said, done or released regarding any of this until after the wedding. You’ve all signed the agreement! This information is embargoed until the second week AFTER the upcoming wedding. I’ve pushed it back twice already. We are very fortunate to be able to put a hold on the info until then, but it must eventually be part of the public records. So the press will know about the Titles and the Wizengamot but not until then.

I fear it’s not going to be nice in the news for a while. I’m pleading with you to just ignore them. They’ll have plenty to write about once we take our Wizengamot seats and I guarantee it won’t just be gossip about us.

**So on to the other family news and announcements (Humor Me!):**

I would like to take a second to give my sincere thanks to Draco. He’s been by my side through this whole ordeal. He is a rock and has made many personal sacrifices to help keep me grounded.

**Scorpius** jumped right into his duties as a new potions master. While he takes time before the wedding and starting his new position at St. Mungo’s, he’s been working on experimental potions and ingredients. We can now refer to Scorp as the inventor and patent holder for a breakthrough potions replacement for rare moonstone powder and an anti-nausea potion that can be used for Muggle children on blood therapies. Congratulations are in order!

**Potter Cottage** is in progress and soon to be known as Malfoy-Potter Cottage! Draco designed the remodel. Dean and Seamus are doing the work so we know it’s going to be fantastic. Jerry is working on the front grounds (which you know has never been a priority before). I’ve seen the plans it’s going to be awesome. I am so happy to be able to pass this property on to the boys and future generations!

**Lily** is doing great work with the Perth Dragon Sanctuary protecting the horntails from those nasty kangaroos. We are all happy that she is accompanied on this trip by her significant person Eric Wilson. Take a minute to introduce yourselves to this very impressive young man. Welcome Eric! Don’t let us intimidate you too much. I know it’s a lot going on all at once for a guy just meeting the family and THIS isn’t typical I promise.

**Ted** ’s Gallery is a smashing success and we hope you will all join us to view an upcoming mural he’s working on. He’s very secretive about this project. At this time it is scheduled to be revealed for Samhain and coincide with a new gallery opening/exhibit by himself and his collective. I hope you’ll all join us when that time arrives.

**Jamie** ’s quidditch shop is thriving. He’s recently been working with several vendors on updates to equipment. The shop is now the official supplier for 4 Pro Clubs! He’s developing/designing his own line of gear, and looking to launch that next year. He’s also taken up diving. Jumping from a platform way up high and head first into a pool of water. Without a broom. It’s FRIGHTENING, but that’s our Jamie!

**Al** continues his work at Hogwarts and has been planning with Uncle Neville to grow some special species’ at the greenhouse at Malfoy-Potter Cottage. His work with Hagrid has been a little limited as of late for reasons you’ll understand soon enough.

**Ginny and Jerry** continue to be their awesome selves. Scotland suits them. Also: GO HARPIES! CUP CHAMPS! _“Best Manager Of All Time! Voted by the fans at Sportswizards wireless.” !!_

**Ron and Hermione** have been going gangbusters as usual. I’d like to thank Hermione again for all the assistance she’s given me lately. She’s been invaluable. Ron has been a real trouper through it as well. Join us all for the next round of product testing at the Wheezes! The profit(sic) also speculated on something and got it right for once (but don’t tell those jerks)! WWW is expanding. New store to open next spring. Still deciding on the location!

I could go on about all the rest of the nieces and nephews but this letter has already gone on too long so I won’t put you through it. THIS TIME. Wait until my Holiday letter. The next one should be a “doozy” as Lils would say!

*This bit is about the **Wizengamot and politics, skip over it if you’re bored by now**. I’ve asked Ron and Draco to join me and we will hold equal seats (6 each). They have both accepted. I’ve asked Hugo to be my Legal and Legislative Coordinator and he will hold 5 seats. My apologies to the public defender’s office for stealing him away, but I’m not really sorry! Hugo is going to be integral to not only legislation but also new Foundation and grant work. We’ve already begun planning. I’ve asked Rose to join us and she’s accepted 3 seats. The others are Al, Louis, Ted and Victoire. Suprize!?! Sorry to put you on the spot. Let’s meet in the small gallery directly opposite the dining hall entrance. 15 minutes max after dinner? I’m not expecting any obligations in haste. I just want a few minutes of your time to explain what it’s all about and why I want you for these seats. We’re going to shake things up and make progress for a change.

**_AND FINALLY:_ **

**AL AND SCORP ARE EXPECTING!!!!! WE WILL MEET THE NEW ADDITION TO OUR FAMILY IN AROUND 5 MONTHS!!!!!**

**LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR!!!!! BABY!!!!! GRANDCHILD!!!!! GREAT-GRANDCHILD!!!!**

**We are all so excited WE CANNOT contain it any longer!**

And with that. Please enjoy the fantastic food prepared by our friends at the Harpies Centre. Wander about the manor a bit if you’d like but please respect Decram’s creation. He’ll be watching you like an eagle owl. It’s the opposite of Grimmauld, that nicknack might be lovely, but it also could be a priceless masterpiece. It’s actually almost guaranteed to be one. . . because . . .well, Decram.

**DID I MENTION THE GRANDBABY??????**

Phil is playing some nice chill music for our dinner, but did you notice that huge orchestra space next to the pianoforte? Looks like a dance floor to me! He’s all set up for something a little more current and upbeat after dessert! I’ve already requested some Elderbrook.

Mr. Trandy has his bar set up and ready to go. He’s very proud of his offerings. Everyone should sample his cognac! He has pepperup, and complimentary sobering potions.

There is floo access for your return home if you wish. You can also apparate from the main gate or see Draco for a custom Portkey (he’s brought special commemorative golden quills)!

Love to you all,

Harry

——————————————————————————

“Well congratulations Potter, this prank is a rousing success.”

“I’m exhausted but not tired yet. I need one of Trandy’s pepperups.”

“And some more of that cognac?”

“Yes let’s do that.”

“You see the kids talking with Decram over by the dance floor? That’s hilarious.”

“Did you see Teddy? He’s fascinated with it. Decram told him where the galleries are. I think I’ll have him keyed into the wards so he can explore on his own. Thank merlin the galleries aren’t all just cherub paintings. There’s apparently some really great things collected. We’ll have to spend more time in them.”

“Great idea.”

“I want to task Ted to research the magic of the portrait and ask him to paint the background for Decram’s new visiting spot at Grimmauld.”

“Fantastic commission! I’ll bet he’d love to do it.”

“Poor Al!”

“Oh. Mother and Molly will never stop fussing over him now . . .That was quite a scene.”

“That was a shriek like I’ve never heard before. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your Mother shed actual tears.”

“Only when Scorp was born that I can remember. I’m still recovering from that crushing hug from Blaise.”

“Never thought I’d see the day that Blaise Zabini would be a good fit for Narcissa Malfoy, but here we are.”

“Lily’s Eric is pretty wonderful.”

“I know! Can you believe it? I’m so happy for her.”

“Look over there.”

“What?”

“Far corner by the kitchens. Ruby and Zebb.”

“Oh. That’s awesome. And Kreacher looks so proud and relaxed!”

“Did you see the faces when people realized they were here as guests and not the hired help?”

“They’ll get used to it. That emerald brooch and walking stick look like they were custom made for Zebb.”

“You did good Potter.”

“Mr. Trandy, I’d like some of your special cognac please.”

“I’ll stick to the champaign. . . . Thank You. Trandy your bar is fabulous!”

“NO TIME I’VE GOT CUSTOMERS!!!

“Ha!”

“Well, Mr. Trandy may just have pub ownership in his future.”

“No kidding, geeeez!”

“He certainly is in his element.”

“ . . . .I’m so thrilled for the kids. We’ve got quite a team lined up.”

“I think Louis is still in shock.”

“They all are I think. It’s going to take a while. It’s a good thing we’ve got some time to plan. Louis and Al are ready to team up with ideas.”

“Did you know Louis was dating the Longbottom boy?”

“Gareth? I think that’s a newer development? They make a handsome couple.”

“That they do. . .Well with the way the kids are dancing it looks like this isn’t winding down anytime soon. You’ve turned this into their own private nightclub Potter.”

“I’m okay with that! This place takes on a whole different life when there are people in it like this. Let them have fun. I’m just so glad to see everyone with a smile on. I was so afraid this was going to be a total disaster.”

“I wasn’t as concerned about that, but this is so much better than expected.”

“Sometimes I worry about the kids living in too much of a bubble. I mean, their whole social group is pretty much family. They don’t seem to be bothered by it though.”

“They aren’t. They’re actually pretty content with it . . . it’s not like they don’t have other outside interests or friends.”

“I just don’t want this whole mess to be a burden. I mean, look at THIS place!. And we’ve not even started on the other properties and stuff.”

“There’s time. Baby steps. This is enough for now. They’re all very excited, you couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.”

“I am too, excited. . .and relieved mostly, especially after the day we had at Grimmauld. That was intense.”

“Your beauty spot is melting.”

“Ha! Get rid of it for me.”

“There you go. Still handsome as ever.”

“And you sir look incredible in brocade and alexandrite. Care to dance?”

“Let’s just let the kids have their fun.”

“Okay come here and snuggle then. We’ll just sway to the music.”

“This velvet is so soft. . . .Who is this?”

“The 1975, remix. I actually like it better than the original. Gawd look at Decram.”

“Fun. I like it.”

“Oh, Sean definitely deserves a raise and I’m giving him a bonus.”

“He’s available for you whenever you need him.”

“We should share his salary then. Put him on the joint ledger?”

“I’m alright with that but we’ll keep his office at the penthouse.”

“And a vacation. Send him and Keenan on a trip?”

“I’ll do some sleuthing and see when and where they might want to go.”

“yes!”

“Well Harry, what’s next?”

“Long or short term?”

“Start with the short.”

“I’m going to get tipsy on cognac and watch the kids have fun. Maybe chat with Ron and Hermione for a bit. Looks like most of the other adults have left or getting ready to head out.”

“Good plan.”

“Let’s just spend the night.”

“I suppose we could. It’ not like there’s not plenty of food left over for a breakfast. I’ll have the staff set something aside for us in the kitchens.”

“And hangover potions!”

“Ha, alright. I’ll tell Decram and I’ll throw something over his painting in the master.”

“Did I tell you I love you today?”

“That you did Potter, and I love you right back more than you know.”

“You know I mean it.”

“Harry. . . you say “I love you”. . . you say it a lot. . . to me . . .to the kids . . . to family . . .but you only say it when you really mean it, so yes.. . I know . . .we all know.”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that last one we need to lighten it up.
> 
> I fixed a major error/typo! Let's pretend it didn't happen.
> 
> Ugh. I fixed it again and made it even more glaring. Again, pretend it didn't happen?


	39. Chats With Ted and Mr. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Ted about paintings and projects  
> Mr. L. sets things straight with Harry.

**Harry:**

Teddy!

**Ted:**

Oh merlin, here we go?

**Harry:**

Yes!

**Ted:**

Alright then. Hit me with it.

**Harry:**

I need to commission a painting!

**Ted:**

Okay, that’s not what I was expecting.

**Harry:**

Did you have a chance to look at the Decram Portrait up close?

**Ted:**

Somewhat but it was really crowded? I didn’t really have much time with it.

**Harry:**

Are you interested in it?

**Ted:**

OMFG. You know I am.

**Harry:**

Can you research the magic in the portrait?

**Ted:**

I don’t think it’s just the magic that makes it so special but to say that I’m “interested” doesn’t scratch the surface.

**Harry:**

Is it a combination of magic and muggle?

**Ted:**

I really don’t know yet.

**Harry:**

You do magical work but always put your own influences into it.

**Ted:**

I work in various mediums, magic doesn’t lend itself to some mediums.

**Harry:**

You paint beautiful things that are magical. I love them. So, If you look at the portrait of Decram it would stand out on it’s own even without the magic?

**Ted:**

Yes. It’s more than just a wizarding masterpiece. Do you really have no idea of it’s importance?

**Harry:**

I really don’t.

**Ted:**

Draco didn’t tell you about this?

**Harry:**

No, I kind of asked him not to?

**Ted:**

National Gallery has several important Rubens’. We could go see those sometime, but really you should go through the manor galleries first. I only had a short glimpse and as you say it’s “A Lot”.

**Harry:**

I could do that. Will you do it with me? Gringotts does have an “accounting” of everything, but it’s all very technical and thousands of pages.

**Ted:**

Yes! The portrait looks to be one if not the most important painting. If it were static in the muggle world it would be highly sought after. The background alone without Decram is pretty fantastic.

**Harry:**

I just know it’s “different” from other portraits.

**Ted:**

It is definitely different. It’s like he’s still alive. Magical portraits don’t normally react like this one. He understands actual current events and talks in current english.

**Harry:**

Decram says there’s another portrait by the same painter at the Manor. Top floor in the “ladies lounge” I think. Now I can’t remember.

**Ted:**

I’d like to see that. Someday when you’ve got some time?

**Harry:**

I was going to suggest that I could key you into the wards so you can go at your leisure.

**Ted:**

You would do that?

**Harry:**

Why not?

**Ted:**

Because it’s full of priceless works of art and antiquities?

**Harry:**

And who better to trust them with than you?

**Ted:**

Draco.

**Harry:**

He definitely understands and appreciates it, but he’s more into the history behind things than anything. At least I think so. His taste is much more modern.

**Ted:**

Mine is too, but this is different. Fascinating.

**Harry:**

Also, you’re a painter so I can see it. Anyhow, I want you to do the background for Decram to hang in the Grimmauld entry.

**Ted:**

Shouldn’t you just move his whole portrait there?

**Harry:**

No he’ll want to move between them.

**Ted:**

?

**Harry:**

The portrait is not excluded to just the manor, Decram can/does travel to other properties. That’s apparently why he’s up on current things? I don’t really understand it but that’s what he said.

**Ted:**

Okay that’s unheard of.

**Harry:**

I’ll bet he can explain it to you and you can examine the portrait closer?

**Ted:**

I’ll need to do some diagnostic charms on it. Is that okay?

**Harry:**

Anything you need. I’ll get you keyed into the wards or would you prefer to floo? I can have that set up direct link if you want.

**Ted:**

Yes that would be great!

**Harry:**

So about the new portrait “background”. I want something modern like you do but something that will compliment his outfit!

**Ted:**

Okay I’ll come up with some ideas. Maybe something lighter and not quite as foreboding.

**Harry:**

I like that. I want Grimmauld to be brightened up A LOT!

**Ted:**

With his Burgundy or maroon(?) clothes maybe something in blues and yellows to offset it without being too blocky or garish. Do you want him standing like in the main portrait?

**Harry:**

I think so.

**Ted:**

I have an idea. I could do something like a light blue chair, like a wingback and he would stand aside it or be seated. Also a side table with flowers or something.

**Harry:**

I like it! Oh I know: white hydrangeas like what we had at the dinner. Decram recommended those.

**Ted:**

Okay. This will be fun.

**Harry:**

Don’t let this project take too much of your time away from your other work.

**Ted:**

It’s totally fine. I’m ahead of schedule on projects.

**Harry:**

Even the mural?

**Ted:**

If you keep it to yourself I’ll let you and Draco see it. It’s nearly complete. It’s temporarily set up in the my studio. I call it a mural but it’s almost more like a permanent installation. You walk through it instead of just viewing from a distance. From a distance it looks fairly static but you get the full effect walking through. It takes up a 1 block length but can be expanded.

**Harry:**

We’d LOVE to see it. Sounds very cool!

**Ted:**

It uses a lot of light. Kind of like a muggle hologram if you know what those are?

**Harry:**

I do. Okay I’m looking forward to it. Draco will love it I’m sure.

**Ted:**

Let’s do it this week sometime?

**Harry:**

Yes let’s coordinate with Draco but maybe Tuesday?

**Ted:**

Just let me know, I’ll work around it.

**Harry:**

Okay I should go. Love You.

**Ted:**

Back at You! Bye!

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Mr. Liogell, I want to rename The Potter Manor.

**Mr. L:**

That should be fairly simple.

**Harry:**

You’ll have to tell me what I can have done through the message system and what has to be done in person or in writing.

**Mr. L:**

I’m here to help. Most things of the nature of renaming or financing must be done in writing or in person, you are correct. We can use this messaging to coordinate your requests and I can assist. I’ll consolidate the requests and put them into documents for you to sign.

**Harry:**

Okay, so I want to rename the Potter Manor to “The Decram Potter Manor”.

**Mr. L:**

Easy. What next?

**Harry:**

I don’t want to take up too much of your time here.

**Mr. L:**

This is my job. I’m here to assist.

**Harry:**

I know but I don’t want to monopolize your time.

**Mr. L:**

You cannot monopolize my time. Your accounts are my sole responsibility.

**Harry:**

I’m not sure I understand.

**Mr. L:**

I have been responsible for the Potter, Peverell and Stinchcoumbe accounts for over 50 years. Black and Prince are more recent.

**Harry:**

So are you saying you only handle these accounts?

**Mr. L:**

Yes. Mr. Potter, I’ve dedicated my career to these duties. I have three assistants who are also designated exclusively to these accounts. As you can imagine they are quite complicated.

**Harry:**

I don’t know what to say? I had no idea or wasn't paying attention? You know I get confused about some of this stuff.

**Mr. L:**

It’s not Gringott’s policy to divulge such matters. In this unique case I’m allowed to speak freely and in confidentiality concerning anything you choose. I am not allowed to question your decisions, but I am allowed to guide you in matters concerning your vaults or properties.

**Harry:**

Alright, so if I wanted to consolidate all of the galleons into one account what would you say?

**Mr. L:**

I would say that is a wise decision, however I would recommend that you keep your more current business accounts separated.

**Harry:**

I want to make foundations and grants for various projects. Do I need to set up separate accounts for them?

**Mr. L:**

For accounting purposes that would be imperative.

**Harry:**

And my Children?

**Mr. L:**

Most definitely. Just let me know how you want to proceed and I will handle the details.

**Harry:**

Okay. So first I just want to rename the manor, consolidate the old galleons into one account. Then I want a foundation account titled “The Euphemia Potter Arts Foundation” and put in an initial deposit into that of 5,000,000 galleons. There will eventually be additional foundations created. And key my Son-In-Law Teddy (Edward) Lupin into the manor wards and give him a direct floo.

**Mr. L:**

Very good. I can draw up the paperwork for that and send for your signature.

**Harry:**

Then I want accounts set up for my kids.

**Mr. L:**

We can most definitely accomplish that. I believe we may want to meet to speak about accounts of that nature in person rather than in writing.

**Harry:**

Okay let’s do that. And I want to name Hugo Granger-Weasley as a legal advisor to oversee the foundation account and others that are to come. He will be a signer for grants as well.

**Mr. L:**

If I may just clarify. Hugo Granger-Weasley?

**Harry:**

Yes. Hugo will be overseeing foundation and legislative work for me.

**Mr. L:**

If I may ask, how did you come to this determination?

**Harry:**

Mr. Granger-Weasley is my Nephew. He is qualified and I trust him without reservation.

**Mr. L:**

I believe I may have given Mr. Potter the wrong impression with my inquiry. Mr. Hugo Granger-Weasley is rumored to have an intellect that rivals that of his Mother. Many establishments have been reserving offers for this young man. Waiting for him to finish his studies before offering employment.

**Harry:**

Why would they do that? He was ready to go to work for the public defenders office!

**Mr. L:**

I cannot speculate. I do know that Gringotts would have been more than happy to have him employed here in a legal capacity.

**Harry:**

Would any of the competition be able to match a 1000 galleons per week salary?

**Mr. L:**

You are very fortunate. I will be happy to send the paperwork for your signature.

**Harry:**

LOL

**Mr. L:**

LOL back. Have a good day.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that.
> 
> And now we move to one weekend and one weekday updates!


	40. An Interview With Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's interview with Draco.
> 
> Everyone has a surprise for Luna.

THE QUIBBLER

**_Special Edition!_ **

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

A Conversation With: Draco Malfoy

Today I’m interviewing Draco. We chose his London residence for our chat.

I’ve known Draco since school. I’m Godmother to his son Scorpius. If you think I’m biased you will be correct. If that bothers you? Please know that I don’t care.

The interview was recorded and this is a transcript of the conversation.

 **L** =Me (Luna). **D** =Draco.

**L:** I haven’t been to your penthouse in a very long time Draco. It looks fantastic. Almost feels like you’re flying from up here.

**D:** I’ve missed you. I don’t believe I’ve seen you in person since the Luncheon.

**L:** I know! That was a lot of fun. I’m excited to be here today. I’ve got questions mister!

**D:** If you must!

**L:** Well it wouldn’t be much of an interview without questions.

**D:** You would be right.

**L:** So let’s start with our location. I know we can’t disclose the address, but tell me about the infamous penthouse.

**D:** Infamous? Well, it really shouldn’t be, you’re the only press or media that’s ever been in here. But yes, this is one of the early buildings that Harry and I built. It’s primarily a wizard commercial building below us. Law firms and accountants. Charmed invisible to muggles. It sits in a mixed use area and is one of the tallest buildings in the area, hence these views. Muggles would call this type of building a “Skyscraper”. The main floor here is level 86 there are two more, Levels 87 and 88, but they’re all enclosed in this three story single space.

**L:** So there are really three floors in one? I get it because of the open space. It’s kind of like a Russian doll in reverse. So Draco, why and when did you move here?

**D:** It’s been several years now. I built it shortly after Astoria passed. Our home in the country was difficult to stay in after she was gone. So obviously I did a full turn and did this.

**L:** Can you give our readers a quick tour to just help describe the home?.

**D:** Well, here on the main floor as you see it’s just a big open space. There’s an entry, living space, kitchen and dining space. It’s a commercial building so it’s a lot of windows and being on the top floor we have the ceiling like this. It’s almost similar to a greenhouse, but this glass is all charmed to protect the artwork. I’m quite proud of the charm. I worked on it with Hermione.

**L:** Would you consider publishing the window charm.?

**D:** I hadn’t thought about it before, but yes, certainly! The only warning will be that you can’t use it if you plan to have houseplants. Neville would hate it! At the same time it allows someone like me with this blasted pale skin that burns on a cloudy day to have this kind of light!

**L:** This isn’t what most people think of when we say a lot of windows. This is floor to ceiling and wrap around the whole space in glass. It’s very modern.

**D:** Another term for sterile! Admittedly it is a bit sterile, but that’s intentional. The two upper levels are kind of another box within this box with more glass around the outer shell to preserve the view. Up those stairs to the second level above are bedrooms, bathrooms, and a den I put in for Scorp. Above that are my offices and laboratory. The lab has the best views of all because it sits on top like a hat. Then the roof garden is pretty simple and sits above the lab. That view is particularly stunning in the evenings.

**L:** It’s very large, but everything seems to be arranged in such a way to make it almost cozy.

**D:** You wound me Luna.

**L:** Okay not cosy then!

**D:** The art collections help break things up. I did put in these partition walls to help designate areas and make look a little less desolate.

**L:** What does your Scorpius think of it?

**D:** It was definitely an adjustment for him, but when I moved here he was still at Hogwarts and only came here on breaks. Then he and Al moved together right after school. We really weren’t here much on breaks either because we’re usually visiting friends and family for holidays and such. Or trying to travel a bit in the summers. He spends quite a lot of time here now working on potions research.

**L:** I see.

**D:** Ugh. Alright. I built this place out of grief. My son hates the place and has really only lived here for a fortnight over the past 6 years.

**L:** You see Draco I can’t put your sarcasm on the page. When I put that in print people are going to take it seriously!

**D:** I know! That’s half of the fun? That’s what your rival papers want to hear right? But no that’s not really entertaining nor remotely true.

**L:** Okay, moving on. . . Merlin, what are you going to do to baby proof this place?

**D:** One MASSIVE cushioning charm!

**L:** I know how excited you all are.

**D:** Al and Scorp are going to be a fantastic Dads. We’re all very impatient!

**L:** Alright, moving on again, tell our readers what you’ve been up to lately?

**D:** Business or personal?

**L:** I say start with business and then we’ll move on?

**D:** Harry and I have been looking into some new projects. There are a couple we’ve committed to that are going to be big. I’ll give you an exclusive on those when the time comes. One of these projects you’ll be particularly interested in but we can’t talk about yet! I’m sorry Luna, I have to be pretty vague about this right now.

**L:** I understand. We’ll maybe do a followup later once things are a little more settled.

**D:** Yes, I’ll be happy to. So anyway, I’ve been concentrating mostly on my apothecaries. Developing new potions. Scorp and I have been working on the side together researching some potion variations that I think are very exciting.

**L:** Scorpius has many other talents! He brewed me this wonderful perfume. He should sell it I’m just saying!

**D:** That’s a family secret Luna! Just kidding, but Scorp does make perfumes, also colognes and bath products. Has a real knack for it. He may just have to license them to the apothecaries.

**L:** Well I just love my perfume. I told the boys it reminds me of a spring morning. Just perfect. So now tell me about your art collection. When did you start collecting?

**D:** Well I started this collection before Astoria and I were married. It includes a wide range of artists both magical and muggle. The sculptures are all muggle and they’re from all around the globe. A vacation for me usually revolves around discovering new artists or potions ingredients so I’ve picked up pieces all along the way . . .It’s mostly 19-20th century modern. This is Kandinsky. One of my preferred over Picasso who’s represented over there. . . Over here is Pollock there are four pieces. . . Here’s a van Dongen that’s a little whimsical. In this piece by Paul Cézanne we see the more fragmented brushstrokes but in the back there is another that’s a skull and candlestick that shows the earlier works. . .These three by Georges Braque are some of my favorites. . .So as you can see the collection is a real mix of more high end pieces coupled with more personal items. The large sculpture in the entry is Henry Moore . . .one of my other favorite sculptures is the Tsutakawa up on the roof garden.

**L:** When you first come into the space you see the very large Moore sculpture and behind it this massive but peaceful painting. Blues, yellows and just a hint of orange or sienna. It gives an impression of sand dunes at sunset. It’s quite striking.

**D:** Yes, well you know the artist of course, Edward Lupin. And although it’s more of a personal piece, I did commission it to go with the sculpture. Edward is quite a sought out artist. He’s working on a mural at the moment that is quite a mystery.

**L:** He is. His last gallery opening was very impressive and well received. He’s developed quite a collective of artists.

**D:** Several of them are represented here.

**L:** But not this one. Draco!

**D:** Yes! over here is a beautiful piece that is quite personal. I’ve paired it with pieces by Marie Josephine Vallet and Ellen Thesleff, I purchased it at an auction not long ago. A fundraiser for art scholarships actually. It’s one of my favorites. Although the Thesleff is quite gloomy, it needs a new home don’t you think?

**L:** Oh Draco, I didn’t know that was you!

**D:** Not many people are lucky enough to own an original Luna Lovegood-Longbottom. I love and cherish it.

**L:** It was purchased by an anonymous donor. I was a little sad to not know where it was going.

**D:** Now you know. And it truly is one of my favorites. I’m honored to have it.

**L:** I’ll have you know, that auction funded and entire summer of workshops and classes. We plan to do another this season. Okay let’s move on. I’ll ask you the same question I asked Ginny. What are your plans for the future?

—————————————

**_FULL DISCLOSURE: I had my Editor turn off the recording temporarily because of a small disturbance._ **

—————————————

**L:** Okay Draco, we’re back on!

**D:** Well as I said earlier Harry and I have some large projects. A couple that will keep us busy for a very long time. Again, I’m really sorry I have to be so vague. . .so we’re developing those projects. But mostly I just want to smother a grandchild with kisses. That will be my first priority.

**L:** Of course you do!

**D:** Over the long term I’d like to do some more traveling but mostly to remote areas. Peru intrigues me for instance. There are some areas in southeast India that I’d like to visit. I’ve always been very motivated primarily with work and potions. I know that doesn’t seem too interesting to most it really isn’t work for me. It holds my interests. You’ve not seen my lab have you Luna?

**L:** No I haven’t.

**D:** Let’s go have a look? I have special sanitary robes you’ll have to put on because it’s a sterile environment. After we do that we can go up to the rooftop garden and enjoy some tea.

**L:** That would be fantastic. I think I’m going to end the interview part here and then we can just enjoy some personal time?

**D:** That sounds wonderful, let’s do that.

**_A final note from Luna with permission from Mr. Malfoy:_ **

The lab is pretty fantastic as expected. Cabinets and lockers meticulously maintained for potion ingredients and temperature controlled. Completely modern facility that looks nothing like what any of us experienced in a school environment! Bright and clean with sweeping views of London. Draco and Scorpius have integrated Muggle technology into the process and it seems to not only speed up the operation, but alert to inaccuracies. It’s all quite fascinating. Scorpius says that using the system they’ve developed cuts at least months from the process of developing new potions, and in some cases probably years. We look forward to learning more about it!

——————————————————————————

This concluded our interview!

_Transcription provided by Quibbler Editor, Rose Granger-Weasley._

Next up: Harry Potter.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS WILL BE NOT ALLOWED FOR THIS ARTICLE

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

C/o Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school.**

My Dear Luna,

I think the interview turned out perfect.

I apologize for the distraction that Harry caused. It wasn’t his fault! I forgot to tell him! Sorry that Rose had to see that.

I was going to send an elaborate gift in thanks, as is my want but your evil husband frowns upon it. In this case we’ve decided on something much more useful.

The flowers are a token.

I sincerely hope you will accept the attached from Harry, Mother and I.

With your permission, we will issue a press release.

You better freaking accept it!

We All Love You,

Draco

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

——————————————————————————

————————————

**The** **Euphemia** **Potter Arts Foundation**

Is pleased to announce it’s first awarded grant:

Sponsored by Mr. Draco L. Malfoy, Ms. Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Mr. Harry J. Potter.

Recipient:

**The** **_Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy_ **

**_and Director Luna Lovegood-Longbottom._ **

_We have chosen this worthy and honored Academy to receive full funding in perpetuity for its regular and summer arts programs based upon the needs required and approved by the Director (Luna Lovegood-Longbottom)._

_With hopes that these programs can be expanded to include additional staffing and participants we propose a modest annual 20% increase to be reviewed based on need._

_We also propose a joint venture: The Pandora Lovegood Arts Centre. To be constructed on property purchased near Luna’s beloved Rockham Beach in North Devon for the purpose of supporting Music and Theatre arts (drawings attached)._

Most Sincerely,

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy, Ms. Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Mr. Harry J. Potter and The Euphemia Potter Arts Foundation.

_Overseen by Mr. Hugo Granger-Weasley._

————————————

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Malfoy Manor (Fidelius)

Wiltshire

 **_Please Forward to_ ** **_Draco Malfoy (above)_ ** **_if wards do not allow delivery._ **

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

Dear All,

WOW.

I am pretty speechless at the moment but I’m going to plunge ahead.

When I first opened my school, as you know there was much skepticism as to just what “Loony Lovegood” thought she could teach. It has always been with the support of my dearest friends and family that the school is now thriving and successful.

You entrusted me with your most precious children at a time when my approach to education was being hammered in the press. You stood by my side when I insisted that a rounded education before sending our kids to a magical boarding school must include the integration of Muggle techniques and technologies.

I have been honored to be part of the lives of your children. Watching them grow and become the wonderful adults they are today. Each unique and thriving.

Auntie Luna is in tears right now.

I have never charged a Knut, nor turned away any parent or child from my school. I have been fortunate to have resources and have always taken finances into consideration when expanding our programs. I have always felt that it’s important to hold our fundraisers and auctions as a way to reach out to and connect with our communities. Our fundraisers also expose our communities to new artists and intellect. This should continue to be a part of our efforts.

I’m reminded of the auction contribution one year from Al. Instead of a framed drawing he offered the recipe for his special ginger curry in a charmed envelope. Scorp countered with potion instructions for his “calming trout” that turned out to be instructions on how to grill the fish. Both were a resounding success. I want more of that.

I’m going on too long now.

I wholeheartedly accept this great honor. It will benefit our children, grandchildren(!) and the community for years to come.

I have one request. The arts centre. I would prefer that it be named the Alice and Frank Longbottom Centre. Then call the main theatre the Augusta Longbottom Theatre? Doing so will also reflect Nev’s deep love of music.

A press release will be fine, please send it to Rose!

And I will not give up my watercolour sessions with Narcissa. Third Thursday.

Love,

Luna

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

South Devon

**_P.S: You have no idea how hard it was for the boys and I to keep this a secret! Luna is thrilled beyond measure and the Boys are buzzing with pride for their Mum. We Love You. - Nev._ **

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Rose Granger-Weasley

The Quibbler

South Devon

**PRESS RELEASE**

FOR RELEASE ON: The date and time of your choice after the wedding. We will then issue a general release to other news outlets after your publication exclusive to the Quibbler.

Contact:

The Euphemia Potter Arts Foundation

Mr. Harry J. Potter, Mr. Hugo Granger-Weasley

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

**The** **Euphemia** **Potter Arts Foundation Awards First Grant.**

The inaugural grant, provided and overseen by Mr. Draco L. Malfoy, Ms. Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Mr. Harry J. Potter is dedicated to expanding the arts in both Wizarding and Muggle society.

Recipient:

**The** **_Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy, and Director Luna Lovegood-Longbottom._ **

We have chosen this Honored Academy to receive full funding in perpetuity for its regular and summer arts programs.

We also announce the creation of the Alice and Frank Longbottom Centre. To be constructed on property near Rockham Beach in North Devon for the purpose of supporting Music and Theatre arts.

The new Centre will be a hub for performances and concerts by both traditional Magical and Muggle artists as well as popular, experimental and other ventures in a theatre setting. The Theatre itself to be named The Augusta Longbottom Theatre.

Ms. Dominique Delacour-Weasley, Professor Neville Lovegood-Longbottom, Mr. Albus Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Edward Lupin-Potter, Mr. Danika Lovegood-Longbottom and Mr. Gareth Lovegood-Longbottom have been designated as the primary directors for the foundation.

**About The** **Euphemia** **Potter Arts Foundation:**

The foundation strives to bring people together, forge new connections, and build a creative community. We hope to connect artists through their shared experiences regardless of age, background, skill level, job title or magical or non magical abilities.

Euphemia Potter “Euphie”, Grandmother to Harry J. Potter was a champion of arts and crafts on a global level. We strive to expand her vision of harmony.

Inquiries via Owl Post Only:

**The** **Euphemia** **Potter Arts Foundation**

Mr. Harry J. Potter, Mr. Hugo Granger-Weasley

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun for me at least!
> 
> See you mid week.


	41. Kids React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids react to the interview.  
> Lily has another surprise.

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Rose_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Rose:**

Auntie Luna is pumped!

**Al:**

Oh good!

**Jamie:**

Draco’s interview turned out great!

**Rose:**

Gawd did Uncle Harry tell you?

**Ted:**

What?

**Rose:**

LOL in the middle of the interview he comes downstairs right out of the shower in like half of a towel. We didn’t even know he was there let alone living with Draco.

**_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Gareth:**

You guys!

**Danika:**

We had to keep it a secret for 3 whole days!

**Victoire:**

Very deserving.

**Gareth:**

They’re naming the whole centre after our Grandparents! Dad was bawling!

**Al:**

Ha! Uncle Nev’s a softie.

**_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Louis:**

What did I miss?

**Rose:**

Uncle Nev’s meltdown and naked Uncle Harry.

**Victoire:**

LOL Rose. Hey you’re not Rosey Posie anymore?

**Jamie:**

I do not need to hear about my father and naked antics. Ewwwwww.

**Rose:**

Yeah, time to hang up the Posie. And Jamie, at least he’s FIT.

**Al:**

EWWWWWWWW! ROSE! Just NO!

**Rose:**

What! It’s true. The man works out.

**Al:**

GAWD. You’re as bad as HUGO!

**Hugo:**

No Comment.

**Rose:**

Look at it this way, you guys both take after him so Scorp and Ted have something to look forward to.

**Jamie:**

Ouch.

**Lily:**

Are you done yet? Or should I talk about how FIT Draco and Uncle Ron are?

**Scorp:**

NONONONONONONONO!

**Louis:**

Sorry I asked?

**Hugo:**

Please No.

**Lily:**

Is that your LEGAL opinion Hugo????

**Hugo:**

Yes!

**Lily:**

Oh alright then. Our old people are fit. Case Closed.

**Ted:**

So Longbottom Boys! Your Mum is pleased?

**Danika:**

You have NO IDEA!

**Gareth:**

Mom was freaking out! I thought she was mad at first cause she was just staring at the letter and shaking.

**Victoire:**

Awwwwwww.

**Gareth:**

And then there were waterworks.

**Danika:**

And it takes a LOT to make Mum cry. Dad is another story, like you said Rose: total meltdown.

**Ted:**

It’s going to be so cool. I’m glad that we get to work on it with you guys too.

**Danika:**

I know!

**Gareth:**

So we got this weird owl from Hugo. We didn’t know what the heck was going on. And then we had to run out to Dad at hogwarts.

**Louis:**

:)

**Victoire:**

Hugo! Good job by the way!

**Hugo:**

Thank You. It was my first official one.

**Ted:**

Do you like it Hugo?

**Hugo:**

OMG

**Al:**

?

**Hugo:**

It’s FUCKING AWESOME.

**Jamie:**

We’re all happy for you Hugo.

**Lily:**

Me too. So cool Hugo!

**Dominique:**

I was very surprised. It’s going to be a real experience that’s for sure. Draco came to the house to ask me if I’d do it. THAT was something.

**Victoire:**

OH THAT WAS WEIRD!!!!

**Dominique:**

We thought something was wrong with Scorp! Draco Malfoy doesn’t just show up on your doorstep!

**Scorp:**

He did that?

**Victoire:**

Yes.

**Scorp:**

My Father is changing.

**Jamie:**

I will say that he’s become a lot more approachable. That’s a good thing Scorp!

**Scorp:**

I know! It’s just that most people don’t ever get to see the side of him that I always see. And all of a sudden he’s running off to the Delacour-Weasley girls place on a personal visit? He would normally owl or send his assistant.

**Al:**

To be fair, I get to see it. And so does Dad. And you’ve got to admit that outfit at the meeting was something. SO out of character.

**Scorp:**

Yeah true. So it’s cool I guess. And I wouldn’t talk. Your Dad was in maroon velvet!

**Al:**

Burgundy! Get your eyes fixed!

**Scorp:**

OMG.

**Louis:**

I’m going to step in here and say that Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy were cute as fucking hell at that meeting.

**Victoire:**

I’m agreeing with my brother. So fucking cute.

**Ted:**

Baby has some to do with it too I’m pretty sure.

**Scorp:**

OMG he will NOT stop talking about the baby. I have to work with him at the lab! WILL NOT STOP!

**Lily:**

OKAY SURPRIZE TIME!

**Rose:**

?

**Scorp:**

NO!

**_Eric_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

YES!!!!!

**Ted:**

Well WELCOME Eric!

**Hugo:**

Oh Cool!

**Louis:**

MY NEW FAVORITE!

**Gareth:**

WHAT??????

**Louis:**

OKAY MY NEW SECOND FAVORITE!

**Gareth:**

That’s better!

**Eric:**

Hey guys.

**Lily:**

Okay now BE NICE!

**Al:**

WHY?

**Lily:**

UGH!

**Jamie:**

Seriously, we’re glad you’re here Eric. How go the dragons?

**Eric:**

Pretty good. I think we might actually have a baby coming this week. Longhorn. They’re sweet.

**Lily:**

The mother will only let Eric near her. She’s not “sweet”. She’s terrifying to the rest of us!

**Eric:**

Awwww, Hermione is sweet!

**Rose:**

HERMIONE???? LOLOL

**Lily:**

Long story.

**Hugo:**

HAHAHAHAHAHA! That’s the BEST!

**Al:**

OMG

**Ted:**

That’s pretty good.

**Lily:**

You can blame Uncle Charlie for that one. She’s on loan!

**Scorp:**

LOL and Hey Eric!

**Eric:**

Hey Scorp!

**Ted:**

How long does it take for a baby dragon?

**Eric:**

From egg to baby with a horntail about 20 months. From inception add another 6.

**Al:**

OMG just AK me.

**Scorp:**

TWO YEARS?

**Eric:**

Yep.

**Dominique:**

OUCH.

**Eric:**

Who all is in here?

**Louis:**

If you go up to the very top of the page there’s a link marked “participants” click on that and it will show you a list of who’s in here.

**Eric:**

Okay.

**Al:**

Our chat room is a little outdated but it works for us. We’re all pretty used to it.

**Eric:**

It’s fine. No need to fix something that works.

**Al:**

It’s kind of hard to change but it’s got a lot of security measures built into it. Because family crap.

**Eric:**

Understood.

**Ted:**

I was trying to change the title earlier. No dice today.

**Al:**

You’re on the list now, so if you want to chat to the whole group just initiate a chat and click “all”. Or you can select from a list. We each have other individual lists so we can add “outside people” from time to time like our dads if we want, but that’s rare. You can change the handles of outsiders without their permission. Family prank if they’re not on the core list. This is just for us kids even though we’re not going to be the kids for much longer.

**Eric:**

Pretty cool actually. Very advanced for magic people.

**Ted:**

NO KIDDING.

**Rose:**

We’re working on it!

**Ted:**

Eric: Permission to share a sculpture pic?

**Eric:**

I suppose?

**Lily:**

Don’t OVERWHELM HIM!

**Al:**

So BOSSY!

**Ted:**

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Dominique:**

Woah. That’s COOL!

**Danika:**

!!!

**Rose:**

Love that.

**Al:**

Hadn’t seen. It’s incredible.

**Scorp:**

Have you shown that to my Dad?

**Lily:**

Oh no. FUCKING ART NERDS. This whole damned family.

**Victoire:**

Lily’s not wrong!

**Al:**

Ignore them! Eric how do you do that?

**Eric:**

It’s called 3-D printing. I generate the sculpture on my computer and it’s printed out using filament. Kind of like string on a spool but plastic heated up by a machine. That piece is in 8 separate pieces then fixed together like a puzzle. The format is still pretty small, at least with my equipment. I can send you a video link of how it’s done?

**Al:**

Yes please do that! I’m pregnant and bored out of my fucking mind! Send me down a video rabbit hole please!!!!

**Jamie:**

LOL Al.

**Al:**

It’s really cool!

**Gareth:**

It really is.

**Ted:**

They’re not just trying to impress you Eric. It really is remarkable.

**Eric:**

Thank you.

**Lily:**

Okay I’m stealing my Boyfriend back now because I’m hungry.

**Al:**

OMG He COOKS too?

**Lily:**

Oh MERLIN no.

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

**Ted:**

HA! Lily

**Eric:**

That’s my cue TTYL!

**_Eric_ ** _has left the chat_

**Ted:**

Well?

**Jamie:**

I liked him already but now even more.

**Al:**

Agreed.

**Scorp:**

We keep him.

**Hugo:**

Do I have a say in this? Because I thought he was a loudmouth douche.

**Jamie:**

WHAT!?

**Hugo:**

Kidding! Really! It was a joke! He’s actually perfect for Lily.

**Rose:**

DAMMIT HUGO! I was on my way over to slap you upside the head!

**Danika:**

Me too!

**Louis:**

Me Three!

**Al:**

So this is usually the part where we decide to meet up for drinks or dinner or something, but to be honest it’s been a lot lately and I just want to stay home and curl up by the fire with Scorp. Plus the weather is CRAP.

**Jamie:**

But it was my turn to curl up with Scorp!

**Scorp:**

NO.

**Rose:**

You people are horrible. But I agree a night in just sounds good.

**Danika:**

I’m going to share my bottle of chardonnay with Gareth and Louis then call it a night, or google that 3-D thing and stay up all night.

**Al:**

So Louis is staying over now?

**Louis:**

DO NOT JUDGE ME!

**Ted:**

No we really think it’s fantastic.

**Victoire:**

We all do Louis. Gareth is special. Don’t fuck this up.

**Louis:**

UGH!

**Dominique:**

NOT Kidding. Do Not Fuck This Up Louis!

**Louis:**

Oh so no pressure then?

**Jamie:**

The only pressure is for the cutest couple competition and I think the dads have it this time.

**Danika:**

Give it to them!

**Louis:**

If there actually WAS such a thing I’d give it to them too.

**Victoire:**

Why can’t they be married again?

**Al:**

Don’t go there.

**Scorp:**

I know it’s late, but I’m so tired of this.

**Jamie:**

Shall I?

**Scorp:**

Yes.

**Jamie:**

So Dad has it in his head that Draco would reject him. That he wouldn’t want to move away from his penthouse and Dad knows he wouldn’t be happy there.

**Scorp:**

Which is ridiculous.

**Al:**

And then Dad won’t ask anyway because he’s got some idea that the world has to come to a screeching halt until after our wedding. He doesn’t want anything to take away from “our day”. I get it, but we wouldn’t care.

**Scorp:**

And MY dad is certainly not going to ask.

**Louis:**

I don’t get it?

**Rose:**

It’s prophet bullshit again!

**Al:**

Yes I think so.

**Victoire:**

So they can’t be happy because idiots.

**Al:**

Kinda right.

**Jamie:**

That and the penthouse.

**Scorp:**

Dad would give up the penthouse.

**Jamie:**

He would?

**Scorp:**

No he wouldn’t give it up completely. But it could be his offices and lab and gallery or whatever. There’s a reason he spent all of his time at the cottage with Harry. The place is beautiful but it’s never been a “home” like at the cottage.

**Victoire:**

He actually did call it sterile.

**Scorp:**

And NO I don’t hate the place. My Dad and I have great memories together there. And probably not appropriate but fuck it. The penthouse is the exact opposite of what the country house was. The place is his way to express things he couldn’t before. Does that make any sense? He loves the place because it allowed him to depart from things he wasn’t able to before. Purged baggage.

**Jamie:**

Thanks for that Scorp. It makes sense.

**Louis:**

Shit. I get it.

**Ted:**

Your Father’s are idiots. Time to bring in the big wands then.

**Jamie:**

?

**Al:**

No.

**Ted:**

Narcissa and Hermione.

**Scorp:**

OH MERLIN.

**Ted:**

Oh yes.

**Al:**

You CAN’T.

**Ted:**

Yes I can and I’ll throw Molly and Ginny in there too if I have to!

**Jamie:**

OMFG.

**Al:**

Okay take a step back. You can’t do this right now! PLEASE.

**Scorp:**

Ted Please NO.

**Ted:**

I KNOW. And I really won’t push it. AND I’ll wait until after the wedding but by that point I may have to add Pansy into the mix.

**Jamie:**

I’m going to take my Husband off of his ledge now and I promise no harsh actions.

**Louis:**

I always love these chat sessions that turn into spontaneous therapy!

**Scorp:**

Ugh! Sorry to lay that out on you all.

**Louis:**

Never say you’re sorry about telling your truth.

**Rose:**

And with that my friends, Louis ends this chat session.

 **_Rose_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post one today but this goes with the last one.  
> Happy New Year.


	42. DAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a conflict.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.FAMILY.

**SECURE.CHAT**

**_Jamie_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

**_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

**_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

Just us three. I have a conflict.

**Al:**

Jamie what’s up?

**Jamie:**

I feel like it’s dumb, but it’s bugging me. Especially dumb with everything else going on.

**Lily:**

Nothing is dumb if it’s bugging you. What’s bugging you?

**Jamie:**

Teddy.

**Lily:**

Why would Ted be bugging you?

**Jamie:**

Not Teddy. UGH.

**Al:**

You’re losing us here.

**Jamie:**

Okay this isn’t easy.

**Al:**

Jamie, spit it. You’re starting to freak me out.

**Lily:**

Agreed!

**Jamie:**

I want Teddy to call Dad “Dad”. Right now he won’t call him anything. “Uncle” isn’t right anymore. “Harry” isn’t right either. This is so fucking weird.

**Lily:**

Well he is just Dad.

**Jamie:**

But not for Teddy. Since we’ve been married even “your father” isn’t okay? And now it’s going to get more odd with grandchildren. Even in the chat he said something like “Your Father’s are idiots” when talking about Dad and Draco.

**Al:**

I get it.

**Jamie:**

It just gets so tiring. Everyone sidesteps it. Ted knows who his parents were.

**Lily:**

But Dad isn’t “Dad”?

**Jamie:**

Well he was “Daddy Harry” until Ted was around 6 years old but now he’s just nothing. Teddy just doesn’t call him anything anymore. If we adopt kids it will only get weirder.

**Al:**

I didn’t know that.

**Lily:**

So why can’t he just be “Dad”? I mean that’s who he is and you guys are married!

**Jamie:**

Because there’s always this separation between the Lupin legacy and us. He’s the Godfather. I get it. I’m just so done with it. You might not notice but I do. Dad is always “hey” or “hi” or “so glad to see you”. Never even “Uncle Harry” anymore.

**Lily:**

This is the whole Prophet bullshit again?

**Jamie:**

Yes, the whole “I basically married my brother bullshit”. That’s the core of the problem I think.

**Al:**

Fuck them. I’m your brother and just ewwwwww. Not marrying you. You smell like quidditch gear!

**Lily:**

I agree. Not just the smell part. I don’t even like your choice of hair products!

**Jamie:**

Hey lay off the hair! It’s to protect it from getting all bleached out in the pool!

**Al:**

So is this important to Ted or are you just projecting?

**Jamie:**

I think it’s possible that it’s more important to me, but honestly I don’t know. I can just see how it hurts Ted when we’re all “dad” this and “dad” that. The only father figure he’s ever had just always seems a little out of reach? Sorry it just bugs me. I want them to break this weird shield between them.

**Lily:**

So why can’t he just call him dad?

**Jamie:**

That’s my point/question. Would it be weird to you guys?

**Al:**

Of course it’s not weird. Why are you asking us? Shouldn’t you be asking Dad and Ted?

**Jamie:**

I just need to know how you both think about it.

_Lily has invited Dad into the chat._

_Lily has invited Ted into the chat._

**Lily:**

I’m done with this waltz.

**Jamie:**

Shit.

**Dad:**

What?

**Lily:**

You’re asking “what” to someone who just spent over a year hiding her relationship because of bullshit. Settle it.

**Ted:**

Okay?

**Dad:**

What is this?

**Lily:**

THIS is a conversation about who calls who what and I’m tired. Ted, who is your Father?

**Ted:**

Remus Lupin?

**Lily:**

Who is your Dad?

**Ted:**

Fuck.

**Lily:**

So call him that. Are we done here?

**Jamie:**

No. We’re not done here!

**Dad:**

Dammit Lily what brought this on?

**Lily:**

The fact that there are going to be Grandchildren and you two still dance around the vernacular of who belongs to whom.

**Dad:**

Lily? Why?

**Lily:**

Because this is a bunch of crap. Rip off the plaster Potters. Teddy belongs to us and not just because he’s married to Jamie. I’m claiming him as my Brother and not just Jamie’s husband.

**Dad:**

But I’m not his Father.

**Lily:**

But you ARE his fucking DAD. You’ve been that for his whole fucking life. Have him call you that!

**Dad:**

Okay Lily, stop. Don’t put Teddy on the spot like this.

**Ted:**

I want that.

**Dad:**

You do?

**Ted:**

More than ever.

**Dad:**

What do I say?

**Al:**

Say you love him.

**Dad:**

I’ve been told recently that I say it so much that maybe it’s lost the meaning.

**Jamie:**

No. It hasn’t!

**Dad**

Teddy. I love you more than you’ll ever know.

**Ted:**

I do know and I love you back just as much.

**Al:**

Fuck You Lily. Dammit!

**Ted:**

Okay, Dad then?

**Dad:**

I would never have asked. I promise to try my best to live up to it.

**Ted:**

You already have.

**Jamie:**

Okay, I brought this up with my freaking siblings and it turned into whatever this is.

**Al:**

Because Lily.

**Lily:**

Because Al is fucking pregnant and Jamie is a sloppy sop.

**Dad:**

I can’t say that I’m sorry. This is the best thing.

**Lily:**

I’m going to bed and you guys should go hang at the Leaky or something.

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

**Al:**

Leaky

**Jamie:**

Cauldron

**Al:**

Leaky

**Jamie:**

Cauldron

**Ted:**

I need a minute.

**Al:**

Leaky

**Jamie:**

Cauldron

**Al:**

You need a big DAD HUG.

**Jamie:**

At the leaky.

**Dad:**

I could use some SON HUGS too.

**Ted:**

Okay I’m ready for that.

**Al:**

Leaky

**Jamie:**

Cauldron 20 minutes. Bring your others if available. Mine is!

—————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unadulterated fluff today.


	43. Cottage Update and Goblin Hurling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cottage is nearly finished.  
> The Goblins hurl on Tuesday.  
> Harry's getting a new peacoat.

Owl Post to:

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

C/O Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

Time for the update!

1: Floors:

The floors are all done Except bathroom floor in master. There was a delay in material (marble). Delivery expected in two days.

NOTE: Zebb loves the cork and there is plenty. Seamus wants to do her place. Approve? Of course he’s going to want to update her kitchen and bath too so be warned.

2: Walls:

Walls are complete! Woodwork cleaned up great. The paneling in the den/office looks new.

3: Kitchen:

Cabinets are IN. This honey stained birch is gorgeous.

Have to seen these windows yet? I’m very excited. We’ve never done anything like this in a residence. It’s very cool.

Counters and backsplash are done. Please use this material more. It’s so much easier to work with than granite and granite is overrated. It’s beautiful in my opinion. This has little flakes of “mother of pearl” shells embedded into it that catch the light.

Pantry is done. Clean as a bosuns whistle.

Sink Is COOL! You can definitely bathe a baby in it! (You can probably bathe a toddler in it and give it a full shower with the commercial faucet hardware/hand sprayer).

Ready for the appliances: I’ve been in contact with Westye Bakke at Sub-Zero and sent the coordinates for the transfer. WOW. Can I steal this source from you? This installation is going to be a breeze.

Fireplaces:

All look good. Chimney in the living was kinda scary, when did you have that thing cleaned last? Carole took special attention to the red brick in the den and the front room fireplaces. There was some re-ticking needed but you’d never know it happened. I’m putting her on the Potter Manor with a crew exclusively for the exterior cleanup.

Bathrooms:

Cabinetry: We just replaced it all. It was outdated. Matches what we did in the kitchen.

Sinks look good. No more oval shapes. The hardware is pretty.

Showers and Tubs:

Master: waiting for marble. Replaced all cabinets and countertops/sinks. Refurbished the clawfoot tub. Did you know the claws are phoenix talons?

Main shower room: Done. A whole freaking quidditch team could shower in there with unlimited hot water now.

Otherwise (master) all baths are complete.

Master Bedroom:

This one is a challenge, but it’s nearly done (again, marble). We’ve basically blown out the entire north wall and replaced it with glass. The window seat spans the whole length of the wall and is offset by about 30 cm to accommodate a ceiling to floor curtain, but then it made the exterior look weird so Seamus used a charm to make it look like the original house from the outside. Hope that’s okay. The charm should hold forever or until/if you want it changed.

Hardware:

We went ahead and replaced everything with the brushed nickel hardware and fixtures that Draco chose. EXCEPT the door hinges and basic window hardware. I’ve done transfig on those and they match up nicely.

Lighting:

All of it cleaned up nicely but I still would want to replace that ugly thing in the upstairs hallway. Who put that there?

Exterior:

We’re still working on the exterior and it’s going to be nice and fresh. I was a little concerned about the colors at first. Once I figured out that it’s just sun damage it was good.

OMG have you seen what Ginny’s husband is doing in the front? It’s sooooooo cool.

Outbuildings and Zebb's Cottage:

Outbuildings are all done. Easy.

Zebb's Cottage is MOSTLY done, but like I said above Seamus has “ideas”.I swear to Merlin those two sit out on her new porch drinking tea and plotting my demise so they can run off together.

SUMMARY:

We’re really close to being done. Most of the cottage ready for furnishing after kitchen appliances and a final run-through and cleanup. It’s just that damned master bath but we’re a little ahead so I think we’ll be good.

Dean

D&S Construction and Consultants

Gortamullin, Lower Reen, Co. Kerry, Ireland

——————————————————————————

Owl Post to:

D&S Construction and Consultants

Gortamullin, Lower Reen, Co. Kerry, Ireland

GUYS!

Well I know you work fast but this time you are ridiculous.

Thank You.

I was over with Al a while back but I’ve been trying to stay away and out of your hair. Now the boys are banned from coming over until it’s finished (this includes the furnishings). This is also great news since the boys have cancelled their honeymoon. We don’t have that extra buffer window before they move in.

Hall fixture is my fault. I broke the original with a broom handle. I even put it in myself.

I’m really interested to see what the Manor looks like cleaned up too. Tell Carol and crew they can start on that any time and I’ll get Gringotts to key them into the ward.

I think I’m going to go ahead and get started on Grimmauld so we can meet and see what we’re up against.

If Zebb wants cork floors Zebb gets cork floors. Seriously, go ahead and do anything or everything to Zebb’s place that she wants. Unless it’s emerald encrusted doorknobs. If that’s the case then consult Draco first because he has connections! Actually I think she needs an emerald front door knob. Be prepared.

I should have said something about the exterior colors. Yes they have faded quite a lot. It will be nice to see it all freshened up. I originally chose the light olive color and trim/sash trims. If the boys want to change it later that’s fine.

I'm excited about the front yard. It was mud pit the last time I was over.

Can’t wait to see all of it!

Harry

——————————

P.S from Draco:

Dean and Seamus,

You’re more than welcome to use Westye for appliances but with reservations. The man basically invented Muggle “air conditioning” and “freezer refrigeration” during one of the Muggle wars. He’s the company founder and not a salesperson. The other thing you have to remember is that he’s technically “dead” in the muggle world. It’s kind of a wizards curse in the States since the life expectancy is so low. So he’s “dead” now as is his wife Mary. It’s better to work with one of the kids. I’ll set up a contact for you. They are truly the best.

If the Statuario marble becomes more an issue maybe use the Calacatta, but don’t downgrade to the Carrara. If that’s the case it can wait.

I’m sending over a new light fixture for the upstairs hall. It’s simple but not UGLY as fuck.

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Mr. Liogell, I’d like to get started with the first phase of the Grimmauld remodel.

**Mr. L:**

I’m glad you’ve contacted me Mr. Potter, I want to talk with you about that.

**Harry:**

Okay good. What do I need to know?

**Mr. L:**

The ritual team is quite excited as this is a process that they perform very rarely. I think the last time was over 50 years ago on a fire damaged property. They’ve altered the spellwork and have conducted tests.

**Harry:**

Is that a good thing?

**Mr. L:**

Most definitely. It looks like there will be no need to remove furnishings if you want them restored in this phase. The furnishings would only need to have existed on that date and not necessarily placed in any room or position. As long as they belong to the home at the time they will remain intact. The only setback would be that anything purchased after the alterations that you want to retain will need to be removed.

**Harry:**

The only things I’m really concerned about are the bedrooms of Sirius and Regulus. I’d like them moved to a vault like what you did with Lily’s room at the cottage.

**Mr. L:**

Easily done. I would suggest that Mr. Potter do a walkthrough with the interested parties including Ms. Black-Malfoy and remove anything of additional sentimental value beforehand?

**Harry:**

Very good idea. We should do that.

**Mr. L:**

Another thing to consider is the year of restoration. We know that Walburga Black did her alterations in 1952 but we’re not sure what was done in the interim between the time she inherited the property from her parents in 1946 and 1952. You may want to have the ritual done based on 1946. I was able to do some research.

**Harry:**

That’s kind of fascinating.

**Mr. L:**

According to our records, Walburga was very frugal. She purchased nothing for #12 itself other than basic daily necessities. The only major purchase for the home was the portrait. Otherwise, all of the furnishings are original to around 1946 although I believe some items were transfigured. The alterations to the restoration ritual and charms would reverse those as well.

**Harry:**

So what you’re saying is that we put the date back further to 1946 and it will be more like what the earlier generation of Blacks intended.

**Mr. L:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

Let’s do that!

**Mr. L:**

I would recommend it. You might even prefer to target the date a few years prior to insure that Walburga did not have influence over the decor. After we do this step then you can see what the original footprint looked like and decide what to do with the furnishings. They will be restored to that date and may be in a condition to either be used or sold/donated. You can then decide if you want to move on to phase 2. You may not want to?

**Harry:**

So let’s say 1940. When can we do it?

**Mr. L:**

We’ll need to do the bedroom transfers and you’ll need to do your inspection first. The team can perform the ritual and charms at the time of your choosing, but Tuesdays are unusually busy for the team.

**Harry:**

Why is that?

**Mr. L:**

Hurling.

**Harry:**

Goblins throw up on Tuesdays? I’m confused.

**Mr. L:**

Mr. Potter, Hurling is a sport. It is very popular in our community. At the moment it is Hurling Season and Tuesday is hurling day.

**Harry:**

I’ve never heard of it? And please just call me Harry.

**Mr. L:**

Our Goblin teams are quite competitive, “Tuesday Nite Hurling” is comparable to your quidditch matches.

**Harry:**

I really had no idea.

**Mr. L:**

If you’re interested you might consult with your friend Mr. Finnegan-Thomas.

**Harry:**

Seamus?

**Mr. L:**

Yes, Mr. Potter, he is a star referee. Quite a following.

**Harry:**

Again, please call me Harry.

**Mr. L:**

Unfortunately if I do that I would, by honor, have to ask you to address me with my given name as well.

**Harry:**

OH! What is it!??

**Mr. L:**

Really? You’re going to make me do this?

**Harry:**

Yes.

**Mr. L:**

Jaydne. But my associates refer to me as Jay.

**Harry:**

Jay is much better!

**Mr. L:**

Alright then, Harry is going to be very difficult for me. I will address you this way if you choose.

**Harry:**

I choose!

**Mr. L:**

I presume that Harry would like to schedule the ritual for the #12 property?

**Harry:**

LOL perhaps Wednesday then? and yes, I’m going to get Seamus to explain hurling.

**Mr. L:**

Hurling is similar to Muggle lacrosse and hockey.

**Harry:**

I’m coming to a game.

**Mr. L:**

Very good. It is enjoyable. The next match is the Dargeeling Bears against The Peeping Jawns.

**Harry:**

I need tickets!

**Mr. L:**

If you are serious I can arrange that for you.

**Harry:**

Me and Draco. Where is the match?

**Mr. L:**

Westmeath, Ireland Midlands.

**Harry:**

Wow.

**Mr. L:**

I will send you the details by Gringotts post. Match begins at 16:00, however the “rabble” as they call themselves usually gather at around 12:00 outside the stadium for refreshments.

**Harry:**

You mean everyone gets together before hand to drink a lot and eat bad food like they do before a quidditch match?

**Mr. L:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

I’m ready for it! Alright I’m going to go scold Finnegan for not telling me about this.

**Mr. L:**

Please let me know about your decision concerning #12.

**Harry:**

OH. I will do that. I’ll check with Ms. Black first but still think next Wednesday.

**Mr. L:**

Very good.

**Harry:**

I’ll let you know very soon. I should go now.

**Mr. L:**

Have a good afternoon.

**Harry:**

Bye Jay!

**Mr. L:**

Goodbye.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Shay.

**Seamus:**

You never text me. This must be bad. If things with Zebb got out of hand I’m sorry.

**Harry:**

No nothing like that. Zebb is COOL.

**Seamus:**

OK

**Harry:**

Two words: Dargeeling Bears?

**Seamus:**

Oh?

**Harry:**

I’ve heard from a very good source that you are quite the celebrity.

**Seamus:**

I just do it for fun.

**Harry:**

So the Goblins really do sport on Tuesday.

**Seamus:**

Well this time of year, yes. The season is only 5 months.

**Harry:**

Why did you keep this from us?

**Seamus:**

I didn’t really. I mean I wasn’t hiding it. Just never thought anyone else would be interested? Dean and Iris like it though. It’s kind of a family thing. It’s not quidditch.

**Harry:**

My representative Liogell at Gringotts just gave me a quick education. I’m coming to the next match. Who should I root for?

**Seamus:**

I can’t tell you that I’m supposed to be neutral!

**Harry:**

LIAR! LOL!

**Seamus:**

Wait. Jay? His kid is on the Bears team, good goalkeeper. Better root for them!

**Harry:**

Thanks for the tip! Do they have merch?

**Seamus:**

Oh yeah. You can gear up beforehand on the entry field. Wear blue. The nickname is “Bluebears” It’s a big party before. Be careful what you drink though. Goblin whiskey is BRUTAL. It can get pretty rowdy.

**Harry:**

So Jay’s kid? That’s cool. This came up because he discouraged appointments on Tuesdays and I asked why. That makes sense.

**Seamus:**

They’re all pretty young. And fast as hell. It’s a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it. I’ll tell Dean to keep an eye out for you? The place is pretty big but should be pretty easy to find you.

**Harry:**

That would be great! I’m going to try to bring Draco but haven’t asked yet.

**Seamus:**

LOL just warn him in advance that it can get a little dicey. Goblin fans are intense.

**Harry:**

I can’t even imagine that.

**Seamus:**

The Women’s League is worse. Goblin whiskey is brutal but the WGHL is another level. Anyhow it’s rowdy but not dangerous. Iris has a small group of Goblin kids she hangs out with. She’s a Peeping Jawns fan. Well they’re more Arkrea Gragnaff fans. He’s even got posters.

**Harry:**

You’re kidding?

**Seamus:**

No I’m really not. The kid is quite handsome? I guess? The girls think so? Who am I to judge?

**Harry:**

LOL! So it should be fun. I think Draco will come with me, if not I’ll ask one of the kids.

**Seamus:**

They will be very excited to see you there.

**Harry:**

Will it cause a scene?

**Seamus:**

No. The goblins will be thrilled to have you there but they’re very respectful.

**Harry:**

Sweet.

**Seamus:**

You can learn more about the game if you just search for Muggle Hurling. It’s the same game, but don’t get it mixed up with US, the rules and positions are different.

**Harry:**

I’ll do that.

**Seamus:**

See you after on Tuesday?

**Harry:**

Absolutely. Okay I’m going to head out. Love you Shay.TTYL

**Seamus:**

Have a good one! Bye.

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

We’re going to a Goblin Hurling match on Tuesday!

**Draco:**

Oh we are? What even IS THAT?

**Harry:**

I’ll explain later just please come with me. It’s going to be like muggle football kinda but with youthful Goblins and drinks.

**Draco:**

Oh no.

**Harry:**

It will be fun I promise. Dean and Iris will be there too. Seamus is a referee!

**Draco:**

And If I do this Potter, what do I get in return?

**Harry:**

What do you want?!?

**Draco:**

Something nice. You choose.

**Harry:**

Ummmm. Let me think :)

**Draco:**

Don’t be crude.

**Harry:**

I’ll take you shopping and you can dress me in any outfit you like and I’ll wear it whenever you want?

**Draco:**

Oh. Even if it’s cashmere and black denim?

**Harry:**

Even if!

**Draco:**

How about an emerald green peacoat and a scarf as well?

**Harry:**

Even then. Sounds cozy!

**Draco:**

Loafers?

**Harry:**

The kind you can insert a Knut into the top?

**Draco:**

Deal.

**Harry:**

Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff. We all need it.
> 
> A side note: "The cursed child" thing doesn't exist here other than characters. I think I only read around 6 pages of it before throwing it across the room. So there's that.


	44. Grimmauld and Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmauld gets a final look over before the ritual.  
> Goblin Hurling.

“I don’t really think there’s much of anything we need to salvage here. We can take a look around though.”

“You say 1940 is the target year?”

“Yes.”

“Most everything here predates that. Except for things like these.”

“What is that?”

“Hair clips. Walburga had thick hair.”

“Gross. We don’t need those.”

“They’re quite valuable.”

“I don’t even care. Narcissa you can have anything you want.”

“I don’t want anything from that woman either. There’s probably a curse on them.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No. I’m not really.”

“Put them back!”

“Yes.”

“You got your personal stuff?”

“Everything I want yes. Oh wait my boomerang and coffee mugs. I’ll go back and get them.”

“What else is there?”

“Well I’ve got the bedrooms moved. What else then?”

“Should we look in that attic?”

“I suppose.”

_“_ _conversus in lumine_ _”_

“Yikes.”

“You said it.”

“I’m going to give you a suggestion. Wait. Don’t touch those portraits you don’t want to disturb them.”

“What are you thinking Mother?”

“I think you should just leave it all and hope for the best. The ritual is supposed to restore these things and will basically remove everything not on the premises before 1940 correct?”

“Yes.”

“So just leave it. There’s nothing in this house that I would want except maybe an heirloom tea set and that will still be here after the ritual.”

“Probably in better shape as well.”

“True.”

“What about the dark stuff in the trunks or in the office downstairs?”

“I think your ritual will take care of that as well. If it’s cursed that would be all Walburga’s doing. The Grandparents weren’t like that at all. That’s a myth. The Blacks were an old and very traditional pureblood family but Walburga and to the same extent Bellatrix were an exception. Those two were extremely unstable.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

“I say try it then what do you think Harry?”

“Makes sense. If it doesn’t work we can still get rid of it. I mean I don’t know what I’d want to keep. We don’t know what this place is going to look like. Kreacher explained a bit but it’s difficult to imagine.”

“How long does the ritual take?”

“He said around 16 hours total. Apparently a lot of runes to draw? They’ll do it on Wednesday. To be safe Jay said to wait until Thursday to let things settle. So we can come back then. Narcissa do you want to come back too?”

“Yes I’m quite curious. Thank you.”

“Let’s get out of here then. This place is giving me the creeps.”

“Yes, let’s.”

——————————————————————————

“What the actual fuck was that!?!”

“Language! Public!”

“This is more fun than I’ve had in ages!”

“Seamus is in big trouble.”

“Why?”

“For keeping this from us! This is brilliant!”’

“OH”

“We’ve got to get the kids to one of these.”

“And RON!”

“Oh Merlin Ron would LOVE this!”

“They’re so FAST.”

“How is he balancing that thing on a stick?”

“YES. It looks like a freaking axe.”

“That’s AWESOME!”

“The kid guarding the net is Liogell’s kid.”

“GO JUNIOR!”

“Gawd. Goblins know how to party.”

“Geez look at that kid go.”

“HA!”

“Ouch that’s got to hurt.”

“It’s like a freaking swarm.”

“Who knew Finnegan could move like that.”

“That’s the one the girls think is dreamy.”

“Which one?”

“Far right our corner, Gragnaff.”

“Really?”

“Really, Gragnaff.”

“Okay then.”

“OUCH no wonder they need helmets.”

“Peeping Jawns are GOING DOWN!”

“Go Go 3 Points!”

“aaaaaak watch the Meade!”

“Ha.”

“Pretty smart sponsor. Dragonsbreath mead. Clever!”

“Stuff is potent.”

“Ugh. Point against . . .we’re still up though. 7 minutes left on the clock.”

“No no no. YES!”

“Come on bears pull this off.”

“FOUL! hand pick up. Shay caught it. Good.”

“AND Junior saves it!”

“Over the crossbar. 1 point.”

“He broke the stick. OUCH.”

“That poor guy is going to hurt tomorrow.”

“Geeez those things are weapons.”

“Here we go. Countdown. . . . .and . . .YES!”

“Bears Win It by 2!”

“HA!”

“What are they singing?”

“Program says close with Goblin Anthem of Solidarity.”

“Pretty. Who knew.”

“Dean’s going to collect Seamus we’re supposed to go meet them down there.”

“Shall we ask them out to eat?”

“Yes, let’s do that if they’re up for it. We haven’t seen Iris in a long time, how old is she now?”

“13 I think.”

“But she was just a BABY!”

“We did see her about 4 months ago at the Burrow. Be special nice we just rooted against her team.”

“We DID?”

“Make sure you grab a schedule.”

“SEAMUS!!”

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

 _Ronald Granger-Weasley “_ **_Ron_ ** _”_

**Harry:**

Ron!

**Ron:**

SUP!

**Harry:**

Draco and I had the best time last night. Dean, Seamus and Iris say hi.

**Ron:**

Oh cool. What did you do?

**Harry:**

You won’t believe it.

**Ron:**

Try me?

**Harry:**

Goblin Hurling.

**Ron:**

WTF?

**Harry:**

It’s a SPORT. Seamus is their ref!

**Ron:**

Woah. What?

**Harry:**

Okay get this. It’s really COOL. You’ve got to come with us. I cannot even begin to explain. The Goblins are a riot!

**Ron:**

Are you joking with me?

**Harry:**

I swear I’m not! Ask Draco! Call Shay! I swear it’s really fun.

**Ron:**

When is it?

**Harry:**

Tuesdays want to go in two weeks?

**Ron:**

Where is it?

**Harry:**

Ron they have actual stadiums and everything. I can’t go next week but the week after. Tuesday. Let me check the schedule. Kilkenny. . .Bodacious Bats Vs. Wicked Hornets. Block out after lunch it’s a party before the match. Oh man Mione would like this too.

**Ron:**

You really think so?

**Harry:**

Absolutely. It’s right up her alley. FULL ON Goblin family-friendly event. Don’t get me wrong the game is actually pretty savage, but it’s all young goblins on the field and no matter what they all link arms and sing at the end in gobbledygook. Mione will love it. And there’s mead.

**Ron:**

Alright I’m there.

**Harry:**

You aren’t going to regret it. Oh there’s team merch. I’ll ask my Gringotts guy who to root for. Even better Draco and I will root for one and You and Mione the other?

**Ron:**

Sounds like a solid plan? Hold on I’ll ask Hermione.

**Harry:**

OKAY! Tell her I really want her to come.

**Ron:**

She’ll do it. She already kind of knows about it for some reason. Something to do with work permits and sponsorship deals.

**Harry:**

YES!

**Ron:**

She says should we eat first?

**Harry:**

No there’s a huge food fair before the match. You guys want Yellow or Purple? Hornets are yellow bats are purple.

**Ron:**

We’ll go hornets.

**Harry:**

Oh good. Draco’s going to want bats. He hates yellow.

**Ron:**

LOL. Okay Hermione want’s hornets.

**Harry:**

We can see D&S after the match.

**Ron:**

Sounds good. Alright Harry I should go.

**Harry:**

Right. Okay!

**Ron:**

Don’t forget Wizgamot planning meeting on Sat.

**Harry:**

Did NOT forget!

**Ron:**

Say Hi to Draco. Love you guys.

**Harry:**

Love You Back! Bye!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

Secured Owl Post To:

Mr. J. Liogell

Account Manager

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London

Dear Mr. Liogell,

I know you are busy today at Grimmauld. I figure your mail system will receive this owl for you in your absence. I just wanted to say Thank You for your assistance with the tickets to the Hurling.

Draco and I really did have a great time and are planning to attend another match soon.

Your Son is a very talented Goalkeeper! You must be very proud.

Thanks again and Regards,

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that worked!
> 
> How did this escalate to over 100K words???


	45. Ritual Complete: Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco and Narcissa begin the review of Grimmauld Place after the ritual to restore it to it's 1940 configuration is completed.
> 
> Let's just say there's a wine cellar.

——————————————————————————

“Are you ready for this?”

“Ready as ever I guess? Let’s get it over with.”

“You boys go ahead. I’ll come in after a few minutes.”

“Alright.”

“Oh Harry. . . ”

“Troll leg is gone.”

“But. . . Alright.”

“He did say it would be bigger but not like this?”

“This entry is actually spacious, airy . . . and the hall is double the width at least.”

“Let’s head in.”

“Holy Shit.”

“Draco it’s pretty.”

“The wallpaper is different.”

“Draco it looks like a fucking home. Go get Narcissa, she’s got to see this.”

“Alright.”

“Oh dear.”

“I know.”

“It looks like someone actually lives here. It’s not all dark and creepy and depressing and I just don’t know what to think. I mean the furniture needs arranged but. . . .”

“Breathe Harry.”

“This would be called the receiving parlour. It’s lovely. Quite formal.”

“Yeah but it’s fucking pretty. Like somebody actually cared about it. Look at the stairs! Do you think EVERYTHING is going to be that much bigger? Draco look at the piano. Play me something.”

“Maybe later. Let’s move on first? Up, down or through?”

“Let’s go down to the kitchen and then the basement and work our way up?”

“Lead the way.”

“Well, monster table is gone.”

“Wow, that fireplace is huge.”

“What is this floor material?”

“Marble parquet same as in the entry.”

“I like it, but the rest of it?”

“The hospital green is a bit much. But the cabinetry is solid. Simple enough fix.”

“Narcissa what do you think?”

“FUCKING BITCH!”

“Mother!?”

“I apologize. This is something I just didn’t notice when we were here before.”

“What is it?”

“I just remember old crazed pottery. Were these plates always here?”

“Yes, but it obviously didn’t look like this. We used this everyday for Order meetings and meals.”

“Draco dear, come here.”

“Mother?”

“Do you see this lovely plate?”

“Yes. Oh, that’s the Black crest. Beautifully hand painted.”

“And the initials on the rim. p B I?”

“Again, beautiful. Looks to be 20’s Limoges but not a recognizable pattern.”

“That is because it was a custom design. This is my Grandparents wedding china. Pollux and Irma Black. 1925. That fucking bitch put china gifted from Princess Françoise of Orléans, who was on her DEATH BED by the way, on display in the lowest kitchen to be used for EVERYDAY.”

“It just doesn’t stop does it?”

“It most certainly does!”

“Harry?”

“No this bullshit stops now. This is your Great Grandmother’s fucking wedding china! At the very LEAST it belongs somewhere it can be appreciated. What am I going to do with it? I would have just donated it to the historical society not knowing what it was!”

“Mother?”

“I’m not sure. We should get Andi up here. Merlin.”

“We can do that.”

“Maybe later. I’ve changed my mind. I’m taking the china. It’s not like I don’t have storage for it at the manor. I’m sure the rest of it is here somewhere.”

“Narcissa. I’m sorry.”

“WHY?!”

“I don’t know, I just am.”

“How on Merlin’s earth do you feel responsible for this?”

“Mother. It’s Harry.”

“No, I don’t feel responsible. I’m just really sorry it happened.”

“Well, Walburga is the only person responsible.”

“She was fucking crazy.”

“Grindelwald.”

“WHAT?”

“I think that was the infatuation that drove her mad.”

“Huh.”

“Enough of that for now. Let’s take a look down further.”

“This pantry wasn’t here before.”

“There’s a whole new wing down here.”

“Those would be elf quarters and to the right, well that’s a distinctive door. Open that one. You should be pleasantly surprised.”

“Woah. Draco! Wine Cellar.”

“You will want to have that looked into.”

“I’ll be right back. . . .”

“The cellar isn’t massive but it’s manageable. Was meant to be used and not just for storage. There’s whole lounge back here that looks like a freaking trendy wine bar!”

“. . . . Fucking elf quarters.”

“What?”

“Did you see Kreacher’s room before? He lived in that fucking thing. She took away the rooms. Go down there and look in one. I counted 20 by the way. Each one a small bedroom with an enchanted window. FURNISHED. With a small bed and desk even.”

“That would be tradition for elves quarters yes.”

“I think I might be sick.”

“Don’t. Harry we can’t change what happened. Let’s look forward.”

“Alright let’s do that. Back up?”

“Oh. Harry, check the sink.”

“Works perfectly fine! Merlin.”

“. . . .So what did you call this room?”

“Receiving parlour.”

“What is this fabric on the couches? Draco please play the piano.”

“Alright I’ll just test it.”

“Looks to be mohair. ”

“Does it need tuned?”

“Not really, that’s Bartók. The sound board is really fantastic. Bosendorfer. This thing was manufactured in Vienna.”

“Open those pocket doors.”

“I kind of don’t want to? Tapestry in there.”

“Shall I?”

“Yes please.”

“No tapestry in here.”

“It’s just GONE? . . . .OH.”

“It’s just a nice little reading room. Lot’s of light and a potbelly stove.”

“Cool! Window seat and a wingback.”

“I can see you holed up in here on a rainy day. It’s cute. Okay back out.”

“I don’t like all of these portraits. They creep me out.”

“Harry you don’t have to keep any of this. You still have the option of the phase 3 ritual too.”

“No, I don’t want to do that anymore. Think about it. No plumbing?”

“True.”

“And it’s basically liveable I can remove the things I don’t want. Change things out. Like the portraits. I want art.”

“Through there I’ll bet it’s a study.”

“. . . . .Draco look.”

“Do you regret giving up your cozy home office now?”

“Look at it. It’s so different. What do you call it? This wallpaper is cool!”

“It’s almost a craftsman style room but not quite. Not as stilted. Cherry blossom mural wallpaper.. . A Chinoiserie to be accurate. Very pretty. The light coming through those doors behind the desk indicate what I believe will be a library.”

“Narcissa! Books!”

“WOW.”

“Oh goodness.”

“These windows are fantastic.”

“How do you get up there? Is it a balcony?”

“That little spiral staircase in the corner.”

“This is two libraries. The one above is most likely the Black family archives. We really do need to get Andromeda up here. She’ll know more.”

“I’ll message her this evening and see what we can do.”

“What do I do with it? I need to get Hermione over here too.”

“You do whatever you want with it.”

“I like it just like this? But I’d want to put my books in here too.”

“I’m sure you can consolidate and make a whole section for yours. And look Potter, not a single portrait in either of these rooms.”

“You're right! Are those windows or doors? I love the green bubbly glass.”

“Those lead out to the garden? Only one way to find out. Lead the way Harry.”

“SHIT!”

“What? WHAT!?”

“What is it Draco? Narcissa?? Just WHAT?”

“Well Mr. Potter, it looks like you’re the owner of a victorian conservatory. Quite a large and marvelous one if I may say so.”

“It all GLASS. It’s HUGE!”

“The dome is beautiful. Poor plants didn’t make it obviously. Oh good merlin.”

“You could have a garden party in here for over a couple hundred easy.”

“This wicker furniture is charming with the crisp linen upholstery.”

“Oh shit. Draco what the fuck! Look at this.”

“HA! You’ve got to be fucking kidding. There’s your central focal point Potter! Do they have wings?”

“No just naked marble babies.”

“The base is twisted carp and the basin is a lotus flower. The water probably shoots up between the babies in a spout. I’ll bet the fish shoot water into the pool. The pool is a hexagon shape it mirrors the exterior walls.”

“We have to get it working! I want to see it go!”

“Soon enough, Potter.”

“I LOVE THIS!”

“Harry. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”

“It’s COOL! I mean it’s fucking over the top but it’s COOL!”

“You can garden year round in here.”

“SHIT I’ve got to get Al and Nev in here! They’re going to freak out!”

“I can imagine they will. Mother I think it’s time for a break. Do you think there’s anything in the wine cellar that’s drinkable?”

“I would imagine so? Excellent idea. One way to find out, shall I?”

“No I can do it. What should I look for?”

“I’ll go. You stay here with Harry. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright. Potter! Mother’s raiding the wine cellar.”

“SWEET! Draco, come over here. Through these doors.”

“It’s the back courtyard. If you go around the corner probably back into the kitchen. Poor thing needs a lot of work. The complex surrounds the courtyard. Over there on the opposite side is Rose and Hugo’s place."

“I’m going to cheat and use magic on it. A LOT of magic.”

“You’re a WIZARD Harry. It’s not cheating.”

“True. With gardening it always feels like cheating to me.”

“So what else was on this main floor?

“I’ve got a Bordeaux! Chateau Latour. Medoc. Cabernet. I’ve tested it. It’s perfectly lovely. Look!”

“Oh Merlin.”

“What? There’s plenty more down there. I brought glassware from the kitchen it’s serviceable.”

“What did you find?”

“She’s only found what is probably a 4 thousand galleon bottle of wine purchased in 1930 or so. No big deal.”

“Well I guess we should break in the cellar? How is it possible that it’s still good?”

“I can’t explain it. Magic I guess? But it is wonderful. Certainly old enough that it doesn’t need to be decanted.”

“Shall we toast to Grimmauld Place?”

“Excellent.”

“So I forgot. What else was on this level?”

“Just the dining room. It’s behind the main staircase, at least I think so? It used to be.”

“Shall we go there next?”

“In a few. I guess we’re not in a hurry.”

“This place is going to be a lot of work.”

“Are you up for it?”

“So far I think so? Nothing’s a deal breaker so far. There’s a lot to think about.”

“Mother where are you headed?”

“Just going to take a look at the fountain. Relax.”

“Okay then.”

“Draco, put on a sunscreen charm.”

“Shit. Good idea.”

“You can’t charm this glass if I want plants in here.”

“You’re right about that. I’ll just have to visit at nightfall like a vampire.”

“You will not. I’ll put a sign up at the entry to remind you to sunscreen!”

“Probably a good idea. MOTHER WHAT THE HELL!”

“Give it a minute darling. If it’s like the fountains at the manor it should be working shortly.”

“Come on! Bring the wine.”

“Did you at least check it for leaks first?!”

“Who do you take me for? Of course I did.”

“There it goes!”

“How did you do it?”

“It’s simpler than you would think. There are four runes over here on the basin. Here let me show you. It’s a simple wand point. _Actum._ First one fills and starts the recirculation. OH it’s lovely. Second rune sets it for evening lights, If you don’t want them just give that one a _nullis._ The last are both also a _nullis,_ Third turns off the recirculation and Four cleans and drains it. You wouldn’t need that one unless you are going on a very long journey or something nefarious got poured into it.”

“Like what?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Like WHAT?”

“During an event alcoholic drinks can accidentally be spilled.”

“And?”

“Draco darling you know.”

“I do know. I just want to hear you say it!”

“The sound of running water has a tendency at times to encourage urination.”

“OH MY GOD THAT’S PERFECT! ONLY YOU COULD WORD IT LIKE THAT!”

“And to make matters worse there is a perfectly serviceable powder room just to the back of the stairs on the main floor.”

“There is??? I’ll be back in a minute! Hold my wine!”

“Potter get back here! Mother where are you going now?”

“Wine cellar. You boys need to lighten up and then we’ll continue our tour.”

“Stop calling us BOYS or do I need to remind you that you’re dating Blaise Zabini!”

“Point taken darling, but you’ll always be my boys. Shall we stick with the cabernet?”

“Ugh. YES!”

———————

“Narcissa calls that a “powder room”? There’s a fucking couch in there!”

“Settee probably.”

“Where is she?”

“Wine cellar.”

“Oh good. . . .You look very handsome strolling through an abandoned conservatory.”

“It is quite stunning just like this.”

“Imagine these planters with greenery in them though.”

“Potter. . . .Close your eyes. . . .Take a breath. Listen to the water and imagine what you want here.”

“Okay.”

“What do you see?”

“Well plants obviously but not like my garden at the cottage. . . maybe an area like in Greenland . . . a collection of sweet little trees somewhere. . . flowers, but not roses. . .simpler. . .wildflowers . . .poppies . . .lavenders. . . other herbs too. . . lemon sage. . .creeping thymes. . .but not oregano that’s too invasive. . .rockcress or maybe sedums. . .I’ve always wanted a yucca. . .then something tall in each corner of the hexagon in those planters. . .but softer. . .maybe a black stemmed bamboo. . . that would be cool . . .it would go with the metalwork in here. . .I see a wisteria vine out along the outside wall. . .”

“I can see it.”

“Mother?”

“I can see it Harry. It will be beautiful. I brought more wine and ordered lunch. I hope pizza is alright with you boys.”

“You have to go out to the street to receive it! AAAAK. They can’t see the house from the street!”

“Oh dear.”

“I’ll go. I’ve done this before!”

“Merlin. Mother.”

“I forgot!”

“Open that bottle. Should we head to the the dining room?”

“We can do that. Tell Harry?”

“Yes.”

———————

“What happened? Where’s the dining room?”

“WE’RE OVER HERE HARRY!”

“WHERE?”

“TWO DOORS DOWN.”

“What the hell. Okay Pizza! CRAP.”

“We know.”

“It’s like a snowstorm.”

“That’s an interesting way to describe it.”

“So bright. I swear there was only one window in here before. I’m afraid to put the box on that table!”

“The sideboard has a stone top.”

“Aaaaaaa ”

“No, go ahead. It will be fine.”

“This is not the same table. The order one was dark. And this room was cramped.”

“Walburga must have used transfigurations on it. That was obviously reversed.”

“It really looks like winter in here!”

“Light woods, white paneling. I can see why you say that.”

“And fucking windows!”

“Careful. Pizza!”

“Plates?”

“Go through that set of doors, I’ll venture that there are plates and linens. Don't bring out the good china.”

“Harry sit down.”

“I can’t yet. I’ve got to look around. What the hell. Painting over the fireplace is well, almost peaceful.”

“The painting is lovely.”

“Definitely not winter then. It’s the beach?”

"At the ocean in winter. The rolling waves are mesmerizing."

“Cutlery, linens and plates. There’s another kitchen through there and I believe the rest of the wedding china in a cabinet. Is this good for you Mother?”

“I’ve eaten pizza before Draco.”

“Did you just pick that up with your hands?”

“Yes I’m a savage.”

“MOTHER!”

“If you’re not careful Narcissa, your son is going to end up at Mungo’s.”

“Will not.”

“The chandelier is still looks like a spider web but now it’s all silver and white. It used to be smaller and black. Now it’s actually pretty. Oh!Not a spider web now more like a snowflake!”

“There were red shades over the candles before too. What do you think about the snakes everywhere?”

“I like snakes. I’m a parselmouth!”

“Can you speak with those doorhandles? I think one tried to bite me!”

“I don’t think so, NO I’m not doing it Draco. I know you, and to make it worse your Mother is with us so don’t start! I’ll bet Al will try though.”

“Al?”

“Shit. Don’t say anything.”

“Who else knows this?”

“Just Ginny, Lily and Jamie & Teddy. Oh, Scorp knows, and now the two of you.”

“I may be going out on a limb here, but what is shameful about this ability?”

“Nothing. It’s just concern about the press making up “dark lord” accusations again. We avoid that.”

“I certainly understand.”

“Mother what is bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Narcissa? What’s wrong?”

“Alright. I’m having a difficult time understanding this.”

“How so?”

“I was brought to this house as a child. My Mother was most certainly in this house before Walburga turned it. I will tell you that it did not look anything like what we saw earlier at the order viewing, but it definitely did NOT look like this. Mother never said anything about it and I don’t quite understand.”

“Why do you think?”

“I’ll need to speak with my sister. I just don’t know. Mother was dead before I was 10. We never had conversations about such things. Father may have just been afraid of her. He was supposedly indifferent to them all but he was dead before Mother.”

“I think she knew that Walburga was insane and was just checking up.”

“She was definitely insane, but why would she bring Mother and Andromeda here if she knew that?”

“It was always just Andi and I. Never Bella.”

“Would Mr. Kreacher know?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I really need to speak with Andi. Why in Merlin’s name is she in Brazil?”

“Hot and nearly naked men in parades? With feathers?”

“Well naked men, and women of course. You boys apparently haven’t been to Rio for Carnival.”

“MOTHER!”

“WHAT!”

“Oh no.”

“Please NO.”

“Alright. I’ll not judge you for your narrow mind Draco.”

“How much have you been drinking?”

“Just enough. Speak for yourself.”

“This is hilarious!”

“It really shouldn’t be. We were talking about my mother’s tragic childhood.”

“It wasn’t tragic. But I’ve come to the realization that MY mother may have brought us here just to check up on her insane sister and make sure that Mr. Kreacher was safe.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, I believe so. I still need to consult with Andi, She may know more. She will definitely enjoy seeing this.”

“Will Kreacher know?”

“Most likely, but he would never say anything.”

“What is this?”

“Dumbwaiter. You can put plates or food that’s ready to serve in the downstairs kitchen or wine cellar and it magically transports it into the cabinet. Most likely it was only used to bring up drinks from the wine cellar though. There is a large full kitchen through those swinging doors.”

“Should I look?”

“Later, it’s nothing special. Very utilitarian but functional. Mother you will want to take a look at the china cabinets.”

“Let’s go look anyway. I’m going to want a decent kitchen. I’m not overly fond of the one downstairs, It still reminds me of things I'd like to put in the past.”

“Alright. Easy enough.”

“Draco you LIED to me! How did I not catch that!?! You're a TERRIBLE liar!”

“Guilty! I pranked you Potter!”

“You got me! Again more windows. It’s all light like the dining room. The butcher block is kinda creepy but the pot racks are cool!”

“You boys ponder the kitchen while I go down to the cellar and see if there’s a companion to the dumbwaiter.”

“So we’re just going to drink all day and tour the house?”

“Did you have other plans?”

“Don’t let Draco deter you! I’m sure there are some better wine glasses down there too.”

“I’ve been outvoted?”

“Phhhht. . .obviously. But really, I think this kitchen can be fixed up. It’s not overly huge, but I don’t plan on slaughtering a goat anytime soon. . . I really do like this wall on the end with the windows. It certainly doesn’t look like this from outside. What do you call this?”

“Well it’s leaded glass in geometrical design and it’s basically the whole wall. It’s diffused glass. Pebbled with wire embedded.”

“It’s like a wall of light. These ovens look pretty sketchy, I’d have those replaced. The floor needs redone too. Overall it’s not bad though. Help me fix it up?”

“Absolutely.”

“The fireplace? I mean it’s kinda cool but what is the reason.”

“At one time it was functional. That big cast iron hook thing would have a big pot hanging from it over the flames and the slot above was for baking. But no, now it’s just decorative. I'll bet there's a monster cast iron pot in storage. You should set it up and just use that corner for cozy fireplace decoration. Your pantry is behind there.”

“I’ll need to configure appliances. That could be fun. Maybe do the counters in here too?”

“Whatever you want. You need a good kitchen, make it what you want!”

“Check the dumbwaiter cabinet! I found an excellent port. Garrafeira and sent more Cabernet.”

“Heeeere we go.”

“Should we continue up to the next level?”

“Yeah let’s do that.”

“Do you want to take the stairs or the elevator?”

“ELEVATOR?”

“Yes, mother found it when we were looking for the dining room. It’s next to it behind the staircase. Looks like the door to a closet, See?”

“Let’s take the stairs. We can test it later.”

“Mother this is a nice port.”

“The stemware is in the cellar. It’s very nice.”

“I can’t place it. Looks like Art Deco, but Italian.”

“Harry, look at the carpet runner up these stairs.”

“I like the silvery colour with the black squiggly accents here and there.”

“Look CLOSER Potter!”

“HA! Snakes climbing the stairs. That’s so random.”

“See how the runner follows the curve of the staircase. It was nicely done.”

“There is definitely a theme. . .at least it’s not cherubs!”

“So I don’t believe the next level is going to be what you expect. Top of the stairs should be the formal entertainment level.”

“Can we just disappear it now?”

“You can actually close it off if you want, but let’s take a look.”

“That iron gate. What’s through there?”

“Could be the elevator. So this is the main reception.”

“It’s big, but not what I was expecting. It’s like a hotel lobby? I don’t like this furniture. I’d ruin it just by walking too close to it.”

“White velvet would not suit you, true. It does look striking, but it’s impractical.”

“Though here to the dining hall.”

“How do you know that?”

“Plaque on the door Potter.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

“OH.”

“I don’t get it?”

“It’s art nouveau plaster work and trompe l'oiel . Do you want me to explain or shall we just move on?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. It’s just so completely different from what I was expecting. Yes tell me!”

“Oh good, because I think it’s quite interesting.”

“So the grand dining hall is more of a restaurant?”

“What do you think Mother?”

“I’m pouring port. Set your glasses down. I think it’s stunning and that it’s not lit properly. Let me look in a minute.”

“You say this is plaster?”

“Yes a combination of applied and then carved and hand painted. Around the wall of the ceiling is raised plaster. Looks like irregular vines creeping up into the ceiling. Notice there’s no abrupt corners as it flows up in a curve and then accented with what look like iris blossoms. The windows are all arched and pretty graceful.”

“Narcissa, I love this port and I don’t normally like sweet drinks.”

“It is a nice vintage blend I believe. Now, over here by the entry doors we can change the lighting with the runes.”

“Runes? I don’t see them.”

“You’re meant not to. See here on the inside right of the entrance are four runes carved into the decoration. Let’s see what they do. With these type of runes you don’t need an incantation just point with the intention of on or off.”

“Woah. That’s cool the light is all coming from the floor? It’s all shadows! Do the next one? . . . .That softens is up. I almost like the first one better. . . . .Next? . . . .I like this one! . . . .and the last? . . .oh.”

“The last one must be for the maintainance crew.”

“Okay first is for the Halloween party and third is for Christmas and holidays. Put it back to the first!”

“Harry?”

“I like it? It’s not so fucking huge that we can’t use it. It really reminds me of a French restaurant, like that one we went to in France. That villa shuts thing ”

“La Villa Schutzenberger, and yes that’s a very good comparison. The kitchens will be through the back.”

“MORE Kitchens?”

“Let’s bypass that for now and go through those doors to the ballroom?”

“Alright. These doors are all curvy. The glass looks like the walls.”

“Pressed glass.”

“Woah.”

“Well, the ballroom matches the dining.”

“Narcissa! Do the LIGHTS!”

“Mother, where is that cabernet?”

“I’ll find the runes.”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a 3 part thing. I'll break it up with some other fluff between.
> 
> Also another nerd alert.
> 
> We're ignoring muggle politics and need a distraction.


	46. What Happened Over At Uncle Harry's Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Hugo woke up to a surprise.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Rose_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Rose:**

Woah. Something’s happened over at Uncle Harry’s place.

**Al:**

?

**Rose:**

From the balcony over the courtyard from our place. We can see it now that we know it’s there and who it belongs to I guess? The exterior is darker than the other townhouses and it’s always dark inside.

**Jamie:**

The haunted house!

**Al:**

So what’s happened?

**Rose:**

It GREW.

**Jamie:**

????

**Al:**

What do you mean?

**Hugo:**

What she said. It GREW. Like A LOT!

**Rose:**

And it’s all lit up now.

**Jamie:**

They were having that restoration ritual done? Did that happen?

**Hugo:**

Must have.

**Rose:**

And now there’s a balconies, a rooftop thing and a HUGE greenhouse or something?

**Hugo:**

It’s double the height of the rest of the complex.

**Al:**

Weird.

**Hugo:**

Now it’s blocking our view!

**Rose:**

LOL

**Hugo:**

I’m going to complain to the MANAGEMENT!

**Rose:**

The owner will be impressed I’m SURE!

**Hugo:**

DAMMIT!

**Jamie:**

Dad won’t mind if you complain.

**Hugo:**

You guys know I’m joking right?

**Al:**

NO.

**Rose:**

So you guys don’t know what’s going on?

**Al:**

Other than that ritual that Goblins were doing we don’t know much about it. Was just supposed to restore the building back to an earlier date?

**Rose:**

It’s pretty crazy. I freaked out a little I’m not going to lie. Then I realized that we are probably the only ones in the complex that can see it. So that’s actually cool!

**Hugo:**

Still weird that it just popped up overnight.

**_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

Put me in the loop.

**Jamie:**

We know that Scorp is sitting in your lap. Fill him in Al.

**Scorp:**

I’m WOUNDED. I have no autonomy?

**Jamie:**

You really haven’t since you were around 6.

**Al:**

RUDE! But okay I’ll fill him in.

**Rose:**

Scorp. Ask your Dad if he knows what’s going on at Harry’s place.

**_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ted:**

What’s up?

**Al:**

We know that Teddy is sitting in your lap Jamie. Fill him in!

**Ted:**

He’s in MY lap!

**Jamie:**

SIGH.

**Scorp:**

My Dad isn’t answering. Straight to VM.

**Hugo:**

So anyone know anything about this monster that moved in overnight across the courtyard?

**Ted:**

Well if it was a “restoration” ritual that must be what it’s originally supposed to be?

**Hugo:**

I guess that makes sense.

**Jamie:**

How much bigger is it really?

**Rose:**

If we compare it to the other units?

**Jamie:**

Try that?

**Rose:**

Well our townhouse is three levels from street and a basement.

**Hugo:**

So if you look at it today, it’s now 6 levels from the street and probably 6 times the width. Plus the roof thing. It’s multiple peaks and partially glass? Not flat like ours.

**Jamie:**

It’s hard to explain?

**Hugo:**

Yes, you really have to see it.

**Rose:**

Well you guys know what the “courtyard” looks like from here. It now stretches into the park and the greenhouse thing took a big piece of it too.

**Ted:**

I’m sure that’s a charm.

**Hugo:**

???

**Ted:**

Do you ever see maintenance happening in that park? I’d venture to say it’s been disillusioned or something.

**Hugo:**

Huh. I think you might be right. It never really changes, just seasonally.

**Al:**

I just tried texting my Dad. No answer either. Do you think they’re over there?

**Jamie:**

Probably over there checking it out yeah.

**Scorp:**

So from the outside does it still look haunted?

**Rose:**

No it’s actually pretty cool. The outside is just darker than the rest of our places. It almost looks like a vintage hotel or something. Doesn’t look out of place actually if you look at it as the anchor or core to the complex. Looks like it belongs, still a bit of a shock though!

**Hugo:**

I tried walking around the block. Those are some powerful wards. If you try to just walk past on the muggle street it’s like it was never there. If you know it’s there you can see it from about 1/2 block away. As you get closer it disappears from the street.

**Ted:**

I’ll be excited to see it.

**Al:**

Me too!

**Ted:**

Oh, Scorp! I need potions assistance!

**Scorp:**

???

**Ted:**

Making a paint additive for Decram’s background painting. I think I’ve got the portrait magic figured out but one ingredient is weird. Dried cuttlefish, powdered and bleached?

**Scorp:**

DM me.

**Ted:**

K, I’ll do that once we’re done here?

**Scorp:**

Yes that’s cool.

**Al:**

That’s right! Ted’s been going to cupid manor!

**Rose:**

Really? By yourself?

**Ted:**

It’s really cool actually and Decram is a total crackup. Dad has me painting a background for him to visit at Grimmauld.

**Al:**

:)

**Jamie:**

Ted’s been over there a lot lately. He has Floo privileges and everything!

**Rose:**

That portrait is bizarre!

**Jamie:**

It actually is bizarre but not in the way you’d think. The magic behind it is complex and pretty amazing. Decram has been teaching me about it. He has the original painter’s notes on it. Those galleries all have extensive document vaults attached. Dec wasn’t messing around.

**Scorp:**

So it’s not just charms?

**Ted:**

No it’s a real mix. I think that’s what makes it so different to other portraits. I’m going to do some tests. Its a combo of a dried potion embedded into the actual paint, an incantation on the paints. Then charms, a transfig on the frame and a personal ritual on the reverse side of the actual canvas.

**Hugo:**

Wow. That sounds cool!

**Ted:**

What’s really cool is that there are actual notes and I know it doesn’t mean anything to you guys but they are the handwritten notes by Rubens. He used Decram’s portrait to expand the capabilities of the art. The notes are precise. He went through many failures before finally finding the combo he used on Decram.

**Scorp:**

Do you think you can do it?

**Ted:**

I can do a background for Dec I’m pretty sure. I have all of the steps. I wouldn’t pretend for a second that I could paint the subject.

**Rose:**

Okay ART NERDS, I’m out :)

**Jamie:**

Don’t go Rosie! Don’t abandon me!

**Ted:**

No don’t go Rose. SUBJECT CHANGE Rosies pick!

**Rose:**

Fine then. Who’s up for dinner at our place? We can go up onto the roof and grill something. You guys can see Uncle Harry’s place from here then.

**Ted:**

Sounds like break time!

**Scorp:**

I think Al and I are up for it? Not a late night though.

**Al:**

Yes! Get me out of this house!

**Rose:**

I’ve got chicken breasts. I’ll throw them in a quick marinade. Or bring what you want to grill. Don’t worry about anything else.

**Hugo:**

Bring drinks. I’ll run to the market too. Any requests?

**Scorp:**

I’m bringing orange fizzy drinks.

**Al:**

I’m drinking the orange fizzy drinks! HUGO: Grab Hula Hoops.

**Jamie:**

Do you guys want any salad? I’ll throw one together. Quick caesar? I’ve got everything for that.

**Rose:**

That would be great.

**Al:**

JAMIE! NO ANCHOVIES.

**Jamie:**

Okay Al, just for you I’ll leave out the anchovies. Rose you have a big bowl? If not I’ll bring one.

**Rose:**

Better bring one?

**Jamie:**

No problem!

**Hugo:**

Bring music too. I’ll bring the player up there. You guys want to invite anyone else?

**Ted:**

Let’s just do us this time. It’s last minute and it’s a weekday.

**Rose:**

Good idea. I don’t want to have a big thing up there that will make the neighbors mad.

**Al:**

Sweet! See you all soon. BYE.

**_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

**Rose:**

See you guys in a while!

**_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Ted:**

Paint potion: powdered and bleached; fanged geranium, dried cuttlefish, porcupine quills, scarab beetle shell, yellow damask rose petals.

**Scorp:**

So you just need the powder?

**Ted:**

Yes. Then it gets mixed into the paint. 1 gram per every 60. Then an incantation: “ars vitae deducere”.

**Scorp:**

Dried cuttlefish is pretty easy. Muggle Atari-Ya market. Go to the one in Finchley. Dried squid snack.

**Ted:**

Shit. I don’t think I was supposed to share that incantation. Pretend it never happened.

**Scorp:**

No problem.

**Ted:**

Cool. So can you give me a tip on how to dry and bleach them?

**Scorp:**

Of course. When do you want to do it? Just come to the lab at the penthouse. Don’t worry about the other ingredients we have them. Plenty. No problem.

**Ted:**

That would be great!

**Scorp:**

I’ve got a special grinder you can use to pulverize the ingredients too. It’s from China. They use it in pharmaceuticals.

**Ted:**

I think I’m going to have to set up a small lab at the studio. It think I’ll be using this quite a bit.

**Scorp:**

Just bring the formula and I’ll be happy to show you how to do it and what equipment you’ll need. I have a contact for the grinder, it was relatively inexpensive.

**Ted:**

Hard to find?

**Scorp:**

Not really, it’s muggle. I ordered it online and had Hermione do her thing to it so it works in the lab.

**Ted:**

Oh. Okay. Don’t want to bother her though?

**Scorp:**

Took her less than 5 minutes. She’s happy to do it trust me. Arthur can do it too if you want.

**Ted:**

Okay, I like that option better!

**Scorp:**

Tomorrow? At around 14:00?

**Ted:**

Perfect. I’ll be there.

**Scorp:**

Okay, Al is glaring at me. Wants me to fix his hair before we head over to Rose and Hugo’s. See you there?

**Ted:**

Oh yeah! See you guys over there. Bye!

——————————————————————————

“Come on up!”

“Guys this is cool. You’ve got it all set up for a party!”

“We spend quite a bit of time up here in the summer.”

“The view is awesome.”

“Woah.”

“See what I mean?”

“Merlin. Look at that. That’s Dad’s place?”

“You’re right. It looks like a boutique hotel.”

“At least it’s all the way across the park.”

“Needs a good cleaning, but its pretty cool!”

“Dad’s going to live there? I’ll bet it’s too big. He’s not going to want to do it.”

“You never know what it’s like inside either, it might be too much work.”

“He’s still not answering his phone.”

“Mine either.”

“Maybe phones don’t work in there?”

“I’ll bet you’re right. He’ll have to have that fixed.”

“That’s not just a greenhouse.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a conservatory. More like another room extension. A massive, fancy room made out of glass. I mean look at that roof.”

“I like the shape.”

“Who is this?”

“Miley Cyrus and Dua Lipa. It grows on you.”

“I like it. I think I like them separate better.”

“Me too, but this is okay.”

“Have you heard Holly Humberstone?”

“No. Should I?”

“I think you’d like her. It’s serviceable pop music.”

“Oh I know who you’d like, Biig Piig!”

“I have that. Hate the name like the music.”

"You Me at Six has a new one out. You'd like that too."

“Chicken in ten. Set the rest up over there!”

“I’ll run down and get some more ice.”

“Do your neighbors ever come up here?”

“On that side, never. Older wizard lives there. Other side sometimes but not often. Muggles. We just have to be careful not to overdo things with magic.”

“You could do a privacy bubble over the whole thing.”

“I’m not good at those.”

“You could be if you practiced it.”

“Yeah I should probably do that.”

“Where’s my orange fizzy!?”

“Merlin you are addicted!”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good Saturday.
> 
> I realized that I made a huge mistake and have been going back through chapters to fix it. I'd like to blame autocorrect and copy/paste but it was all mine. Let me know if you see horrible mistakes! I won't get offended.


	47. Ritual Complete: Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the tour.

——————————————————————————

. . . . . .

“Ballroom is big. Is that a stage?”

“Connects to the dining room kitchen through there. Yes that’s a stage. Looks like it’s set up for a big band.”

“You mean like “Big Band”?”

“Yes, you know what I mean.”

“Lights! COOL!”

“Just like the dining but big and open.”

“The windows are impressive. That glass is beautiful. I’ll bet it’s backlit from the outside at night.”

“Lights are the same configuration as the dining. I’ll show you the runes on the way out. I really do like this. The chairs along the wall are stunning.”

“Rattan and bentwood. Green striped satin seats.”

“They’re all curvy and looks like a snake going up the side! Cool!”

“The asymmetrical design looks familiar but I can’t put my finger on it. I’ll have to do some research.”

“What the hell am I going to do with something like this?”

“Open it up for your holiday parties and just close it off the rest of the time.”

“That would work. Seems like a waste though. What do you think your Grandparents did with it Narcissa?”

“It looks to me like they had parties. The decor is so different though. Very unusual. It’s not overly huge though so I’d say smaller crowds.”

“The house seems to have gone through many transformations over the years.”

“Yes it seems so, but this is a magical property and the location alone makes it more malleable. It’s not meant to be stagnant like say the Manor. Malfoy Manor fought me for years while I changed it. Did not want to be touched.”

“Of course you got your way when all was said and done.”

“Of course. Port?”

“Me! So you’re saying this house LIKES to be remodeled?”

“In a word, yes. But you’re not obligated to. If you like something keep it. Change what you want.”

“I like that. . . .I suppose if I could figure out a way to keep my privacy I could follow Luna’s lead and hold a fundraiser or two in here.”

“For your foundations?”

“Yes. How would I do that Draco?”

“I’m sure we could figure something out.”

“Darlings, you can limit it to this floor just ward off the others. Use the entrance and the stairs and block off the lower kitchen and other rooms. I can show you how to do that. It’s old magic. I’ll use it for the wedding too. Close off wings and areas that are off limits to guests.”

“But how do we get them here and keep the fidelius?”

“Same as I did for the family meeting? Portkey them directly into the entryway.”

“True, but that’s a LOT of work.”

“Not really, I’ve been working on some ideas for that type of thing lately. You would need a central location for guests to arrive from that’s secure.”

“Gringott’s reception room.”

“Mother that’s a perfect idea. And they’ll do it for Harry.”

“Wow, you guys think fast!”

“So if we go out through the main doors over there we’re back in the main reception room. The lights are controlled from inside the moulding here. Same as the dining.”

“UGH. I hate this white furniture.”

“Permission to transfigure one?”

“Yes please Narcissa?”

“Favorite colour?”

“Ummm. . .lets say blue today?”

“Any pattern in mind?”

“Something that goes better with what’s in the dining room?”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Too shiny?”

“I agree and too stuffy looking for the nouveau era. Let me think for a minute. What’s through there?”

“Yep this is set up for it. A hallway with multiple loo’s. Convenient.”

“Draco what’s through that one?”

“Let’s see . . . . You’ll hate this one Potter, portrait gallery.”

“UGH. What am I going to do with all of these things. At least they’re not all talking!”

“They won’t talk unless you speak to them first.”

“Oh thank merlin.”

“I’ll take them off of your hands.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have an idea. These portraits are all Black ancestors. I’ve purged all of the Malfoy portraits. There’s plenty of wall space for them. Might be nice to have some family there.”

“YES, PLEASE???”

“Problem solved. I will be more than honored to have them. Sincerely.”

“Mother you really should reconsider changing the name of the Manor.”

“You’re still a Malfoy.”

“I know but I don’t care about that and neither does Scorpius. Malfoy Manor just means Lucius.”

“That’s true but what would we rename it to?”

“Narcissa Manor!”

“Certainly NOT!”

“Keep it simple. Wiltshire Manor. There isn’t another is there?”

“Not to my knowledge, no. I’ll consider it.”

“Mother I like it. It suits it much better.”

“I said I’ll consider it but not today. Shall we continue?”

“Yes! I want to see behind that gate!”

“Potter, you see all the curvy lines and asymmetrical iron work? It goes with this floor.”

“That makes sense. Yes it’s bendy like the chairs in the ballroom. . . .and it’s locked. . . . .OH Narcissa I like that one much better!”

“It’s mohair like what you have in the downstairs parlour. I don’t know about the shade though. I’m actually not sure about the blue.”

“Hold on I’ll be right back. . . . . here, dining room chair. Match the sage green.”

“I like that!”

“A little darker?”

“I like that better! Don’t do it again just leave it like that!”

“It looks nice with the dark rugs.”

“Yay!”

“I’ll do the rest for you later.”

“Would you?”

“My pleasure.”

“Okay what about this gate?”

_“Alohomora”_

“Hmmm. That’s not good.”

“Parselmouth it! The handle and lock is a snake!”

“You’re just trying to get me to do it.”

“Of course I am!”

“I’ll even leave the room. I need to return this chair to the ballroom anyway. Just try it!

“. . . . . . . . . . . . .” Shit.”

“It worked?”

“Yes. Don’t tell Draco.”

“Don’t tell Draco WHAT? You got it open by parseling it? Told you!”

“UGH.”

“I’ve heard parsel before but it didn’t sound like that. Oh dear.”

“See? I know.”

“Alright you two. You can stop now. Does this mean I have to speak to it every time I want through?”

“If I have anything to say about it, YES.”

“DRACO not in front of your MOTHER.”

“Oh don’t mind me. I know what he means. It’s quite seductive.”

“OH MERLIN. Shall we find out what’s in there?”

“Yes. Open the door or is that one locked too?”

“Unlocked!”

“OH. Wait. Draco close your eyes!”

“What?”

“Just do it. I’ll guide you in. Narcissa can you do the lights?”

“Certainly.”

“Ready?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Okay open.”

“OH.”

“I know!”

“Well that’s a pleasant change. Draco darling, I believe this would have been your great-grandfather’s potions lab. Probably your great-great-grandfather as well.”

“Really?”

“Most certainly. It’s definitely a gentleman’s lab from the hint of pink accents on some of the tiles. It really is a handsome laboratory.”

“Draco? Oh crap. . .come here silly.”

“Sorry.”

“No sorry. It’s okay.”

“Ugh.”

“Let it go.”

“It’s just that every fucking male in my heritage is so damned tainted. And now to see this. I mean.”

“It’s okay.”

“I hate HER even more now. These people were nice. They were smart and creative and from all I can tell just generally good. She took that all away from us. Why? She did it to you too, Mother.”

“I understand how you feel, yes. I’m a little overwhelmed myself. I hadn’t really thought about it that way.”

“Draco, better now?”

“Yes. I'll be fine.”

“I say we take this opportunity to do as Harry said before. Move on. We may never know why she did it. Clearly she was mentally ill. But we know that wasn’t the whole family lineage. This is a good thing. A good example.”

“Oh Mother, don’t get me wrong. I’m more than thrilled by this change of events. It just hit me rather hard.”

“I get it. Draco why don’t you have a look around?”

“Yes.”

“This is the last room on this floor except the elevator. I think I’ll pop downstairs for more refreshments and meet you one floor up? Give you a few to look around.”

“ **.** ”

“Huh. Didn’t think you could apparate in this house.”

“I guess you can now?”

“Well let’s look around. Tell me about it Mr. Potions Master!”

“Oh dear. Okay, well first of all it’s unusual in the fact that it’s white tile. Usually it would be dark or stone. It needs cleaning. That niche over the third table that’s rounded and arched is an area where you work on noxious potions the fumes are exhausted through there. On this short wall is a small library.”

“Are they useful books?”

“They’re all quite old so it’s difficult to say. They are all quite advanced. I’ll look it over closely later?”

“Okay.”

“Three work tables. Six cauldrons. So he didn’t work alone, at least not all of the time. Then on this wall are all glass containers of dry ingredients. Things like herbs will have outlived their usefulness but some others don’t have a shelf life. They would have to be tested.”

“Why three tables?”

“Three tables, three potions at varying stages of completion. With six cauldrons he either had a partner working with him or was possibly teaching.”

“Draco. Do you think he worked in here with his Dad?”

“Merlin, it’s quite possible that he did.”

“Are you going to cry again? Come back here.”

“No I’m good. I swear.”

“Okay, good.”

“Different types of Cauldrons are stored over there. They all look to be in good shape and well taken care of. Beakers, tubes, boiling flasks and the like are stored here. Funnels of various sizes.”

“It’s all glass! Don’t let me near it!”

“Yes you just stay over there Potter. These are scales. We don’t use this type anymore, but you remember these horrible things from school.”

“It would be fun for you to make Scorp learn to use one.”

“Ha, you’re right.”

“So through this door we should find liquid ingredients. . . .yes. . .again they would have to be tested but most likely unusable.”

“Hey Draco? Maybe not?”

“How so?”

“The wine. It’s perfectly fine and it’s been down in that cellar forever.”

“Merlin, you’re right! They still must be tested, but it is actually possible. So over here on this counter we have tools. Knives, stirring tools, pestle and mortar, droppers, tongs. Underneath burner storage and metal bowls. Oh, spatulas!”

“Draco look at this. . .Cool! It’s an old muggle radio. Zenith. . .Open the doors and you can play records in it too!”

“Wow. That IS cool. Does it work?”

“Hmmm. . .NO. I’ll bet it did before though. We’ll have to have it looked at.”

“This closet? . .Safety equipment. Aprons, gloves, eye protectors. OH SHIT. This is a freaking dragonhide apron. Harry look at this!”

“Amazing. Take it home with you!”

“Oh no. Potter it stays right here where it belongs. Promise me.”

“I’ll never touch it. I promise.”

“So lastly through here are the finished potions. Alphabetical. Hmmmmmmm.”

“What.”

“It’s very extensive. Some are quite rare. This is not the work of an amateur. He knew what he was doing. I’m not seeing anything missing. There’s even wolfsbane. Harry I just don’t know what to think.”

“I think your great-grandfather was a potions master and a genius just like MY potions master!”

“Okay then. Well. . . .Stop that you’ll leave a mark. What are you 15?!”

“Oh fine.”

“Shall we head upstairs to Mother?”

“Yes.”

“Elevator?”

“No, I’m not sure about that thing yet. I think we need to know it’s safe first. I’ll get a professional to test it.”

“Alright stairs it is then. Do we lock the gate?”

“Not this time. So there’s a locking gate on it to keep kids out?”

“Kids and thieves.”

“Yikes.”

“The carpet runner is different on this set and it’s no longer curved. Still pretty though. Cabbage roses and look, snakes!”

“HA! NARCISSA ARE YOU UP THERE?”

“WAITING IN THE FOYER.”

“Look how the railing changes when we go up around the corner. More traditional now.”

“Darker wood. Wallpaper’s different too.”

“Little blue pinstripes. Oh, this is the foyer landing. Mother I have to take you back down to the lab sometime. It’s really impressive.”

“I’m glad to hear that, yes you’ll have to show me.”

“This round table is nice. I can imagine some large flowers in that vase.”

“Doulton Lambeth. Well at least it’s George Tinworth. Is this whole level like this?”

“You’ll see. Come on, through the doors.”

“Oh dear.”

“It’s very Victorian. This is the guest level. There are 12 guest suites down there. I’ve been snooping.”

“This is going to need work.”

“Not to your taste Harry? Here. I brought champagne to cheer you up, Veuve Clicquot!”

“Was that down there too?”

“Yes, perfectly chilled.”

“The flutes are pretty too! Thank you Narcissa.”

“Alright let’s take a look at the beast.”

“So from left to right. First door, tea room. Now I’ll warn you there are a lot of windows on this floor but everything is quite dark. Second door, smoking parlour.Down the hall then are the guest rooms. The ones on the very far end contain nurseries. There are two that contain twin beds and connect to the adjoining suites. Back up to here where you’ll see what looks to be called another ballroom, but its not. I’m not sure what it is. This last door on the right is a card room.”

“May as well take the tour then. Tea room?”

“The woodwork isn’t horrible, it’s just so dark. HELL NO.”

“Gawd.”

“I know. It’s a little what do you say? Horrible?”

“It’s my least favorite style of decoration. The furniture is awful.”

“It’s all clunky. This chair weighs a TONNE! And this upholstery is nailed on. Just NO.”

“That is one UGLY chair Harry.”

“This thing looks like it needs crystal balls and burning herbs. UGH! Even the teacups are ugly. Just what do you call this?”

“I don’t even know that one. . . it looks maybe Czechoslovakian? It’s sure something.”

“Something hideous!”

“Well boys, I’m glad you chose this room first. I’m happy to inform that I believe this one to be the worst of the lot. Well maybe the card room is worse.”

“Can anything be done with it? I don’t mind it being called a tea room but it should be somewhere a person would actually want to take tea!”

“You could start by removing the furniture. It’s quite a large room and the wood paneling isn’t bad. You could have Seamus lighten it up. Turn it into another reading room or something? The fireplace is nice. The green tile hearth and surround. That’s almost Edwardian. I think it’s mostly the horrible furnishings and the heavy darkness. Those blood red drapes don’t help either.

“Yeah I guess. I do like the fireplace.”

“Good thing. There’s one in every room on this level! Champagne?”

“Yes please Mother. This does at least cheer things up.”

“I’ve got it. This level is for guests right?”

“Yes.”

“A couple of desks. A bookcase over there. Lighten the wood. Some decent art and lighting. Get rid of the curtains and put in something light or maybe even nothing. Computers on the desks. BOOM! Guest computer and communication centre!”

“Bravo HARRY!”

“Shall we trudge ahead to the next catastrophe?”

“What was it again?”

“Smoking Parlour. You might actually like this one.”

“We don’t smoke!”

“After you.”

“I’m almost afraid to go in there.”

“Don’t be. Go, Potter.”

“Okay It’s not so bad. At least it looks cozy. Still pretty dark and the furniture is too heavy. Those two couches are alright. Art is UGH. There’s another portrait for you, Narcissa.”

“Are the fireplaces all identical?”

“Yes, for the most part the same, but varying sizes depending on the room.”

“What do you think Harry?”

“TV Room. Keep these couches and those two chairs. Bring in some decent end tables. The sconces and lighting is nice but it needs cleaned up. I almost like the dark wood in this one. Reduce the rugs and finish the wood floors lighter? Rearrange the furniture to focus on that wall. Big flat TV. Movie night?”

“I’ve created a monster.”

“What? Is that all wrong?”

“No Harry. It’s all RIGHT. Perfect use for this room. Keep it cozy and dark but update it enough to be useful without gutting and modernizing it too much. Plus . . .Movie Night!”

“Okay? What the bloody hell am I going to do with 12 guest suites? Narcissa, are they even useable?”

“They are, but it’s much the same with the Victorian furniture. Also, Draco moving back a bit these lighting fixtures are Edwardian and the woodwork is Georgian. That’s another reason why the victorian furniture looks so out of place. It’s caught between the two eras I think.”

“I can agree to some extent.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t ugly. Just trying to justify it somehow.”

“Mother.”

“Oh alright it’s just ugly.”

“HA! Narcissa where’s the champagne? This is getting better.”

“Do I need to use a sobering charm on either of you yet? Mother?”

“Seriously I’m fine.”

“I set out more than one bottle. I shall return.”

“ **.** ”

“Okay she’s got to stop doing that.”

“Why?”

“It’s creeping me out? She doesn’t do this at the manor . . . just apparate everywhere.”

“Well we are also on the 4th floor?”

“True. She is enjoying herself. I’ll give everything a pass today, but if she splinches herself I will not take the blame.”

“I give you permission to use your sobering charm on me if you feel I need it, but right now I truthfully am fine. We should figure something out for a meal sometime soon though.”

“Yes we probably should. More delivery?”

“I hate to say it but yes, if we want to continue it should be a delivery, but those are always weird conversations about the address. I used to tell them I would meet them next door. . .I could go out and pick up or just do that. Better options?”

“ **.** ”

“Did you boys enjoy the Veuve Clicquot? I’ve brought that and what I can only say is a nondescript Dom. I’m sure that will be fine.”

“I think I missed something Mother. How did you order pizza?”

“I called them?”

“How? Our phones aren’t working in here.”

“From the downstairs kitchen. There’s a tel phone thing attached to the wall and a list offood places and numbers above it. The handwriting was difficult to decipher. Took me a little time to understand but it worked eventually. You put your finger on the number and turn the wheel.”

“Oh Merlin. That’s my old list and a land line. It still works?”

“Apparently so?”

“I’ve been paying for landline phone service on this place for over 20 fucking years?? DAMMIT!”

“GAWD.”

“NO I want a fucking REFUND! That is hippogriff level bullshit!”

“I don’t even know what that even means!”

“I’m not even going to try to translate. But that muggle phone company is worse than a money sucking vampire. No No NO.”

“Can we at least still use it to order food?”

“UGH. I suppose. ONE LAST TIME! What would you like?”

“The Chinese looked interesting. Mr. Cheng?”

“Yes that’s the best one. Cheng. I seriously doubt it’s still there. WAIT. How in the FUCK is that phone and list still there after all this?!”

“You are not wrong. How?”

“I swear to merlin that fucking phone company has a monopoly even on wizards!”

“Ask Liogell?”

“My actual phone doesn’t work in here!”

“We’ll sort it out later. I’ll order food and you go check out the guest rooms.”

“I hate the rooms already.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’m breathing. Okay, I’m breathing.”

“The tea sets are rattling.”

“Mother, that’s a good thing. Let them rattle. Maybe they’ll all break.”

“You get no argument from me.”

“Are we better now? Come on Harry, breathe.”

“I’m better. I’m sorry. Merlin. That just made me so mad.”

“We’ll fix it. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s broomside robbery or something! Fucking phone company.”

“Okay, sit. Breathe. Harry look at me.”

“Still pretty as ever.”

“Want Chinese food?”

“I get it. Okay use the wall phone. Use my muggle credit card.”

“Merlin. I’ll be back.”

“Okay I’ll take a look in the bedrooms. . . .ummmm. . . .this has all got to go. . . .this one is okay but the furniture is horrible. That four poster with the drapes ugh. . . .what the hell even is this wallpaper?. . . .what the hell . . . . was this bed built for Frankenstein? . . .now this one isn’t bad with the twin beds but those drapes are hideous . . . . Nope, just NO. . . . This one on the end with the nursery isn’t too horrible . . .nursery is cute? The nursery suites both have balconies, that’s okay. . . .Does this look right to you? . . . .Oh no, someone really loved pink didn’t they. . . .Ugh, this one looks like it was decorated by the same person that did the tea room . . . .Where’s my champagne? . . . .This one looks like it was fitted out for a Troll . . . .Finally this one is kind of okay . . . . Merlin every one of these rooms need redone. . . .and . . . .OH well that’s SOMETHING. . . . This looks like all that’s missing is a coffin . . . .”

“I’m back. They said 15 minutes. Delivery. I’ll meet them outside in front of #10.

“Draco these rooms all need redone. Every last one. The only thing not terrible are the bathrooms and even they need fixed up.”

“Looks like it yes.”

“You can choose a theme and just have them all match. Make it simple.”

“Okay last bedroom here. SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!”

“What now?”

“This is the old master. Look. It’s exactly the same except for the linens! What the fuck?”

“Is her stuff still there?”

“No. Thank merlin it’s all gone. But look! It’s my old muggle pen and parchment? The Goblins have some explaining to do!”

“What was on the old level with the master.”

“Just one other bedroom. Small one and a bathroom.”

“So she just altered the whole floor to disappear all of the other rooms. So weird.”

“I’m tempted to do that myself! What will I even do with all of these rooms when they’re fixed up?”

“Think about it Harry? At least you have a place for family to stay for your holiday gatherings. Lily comes up from Australia she has a place to stay. Close them up with a preservation charm the rest of the time. And you’ve got two NURSERIES. Grandchildren. BABIES!”

“You’re right, that’s perfect! That could work. But I’m going to have to hire a whole fucking staff to maintain this place.”

“You were going to have to do that anyway. A few more bedrooms wouldn’t change that.”

“True.”

“Narcissa what are these last two rooms?”

“That one says it’s supposed to be a ballroom. But that’s a joke, take a look.”

“No I don’t get it either, Draco?”

“Something’s not right. It’s just an empty room with ugly wallpaper and a balcony. I just don’t know. This one may remain a mystery.”

“Block off access to that balcony and it could be a kids playroom.”

“Okay last one on this floor Harry. Check it out.”

“AAAAAAAAK!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!!!”

“Oh dear, I forgot to warn you.”

“SHIT! THATS A FUCKING LEPOARD RUG WITH IT’S HEAD STILL ATTACHED!”

“Okay Harry. Breathe again.”

“This is the card room. Someone collected taxidermy.”

“Alright. This is just awful. THE POOR THINGS!”

“Permission to perform a few charms?”

“Yes Narcissa, you don’t need to ask.”

“Alright step out of the room for a minute.”

“I’ll go down and wait for the food. Where should we eat?”

“Snowflake dining room!”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“Alright, take a look now.”

“You got rid of them all! Oh thank merlin. That leopard head made me spill my drink! Okay card room . . . .another balcony that’s nice. . . .what would you do Narcissa?”

“Clean it up like the others and keep the theme.The paneling matches the smoking parlour. Use it for game playing, but not that awful exploding snap that Scorpius is so fond of please.”

“What’s a game room without exploding snap?!”

“Alright. Well that’s all that’s on this floor. Two more and the rooftop I think? Shall we head down to the dining room?”

“Two more?”

“Yes, from what I remember I believe six levels and a rooftop observatory is what the paper from Gringotts said. Although I would think the top level before the roof will be an attic.”

“Probably. We need to eat. Yes let’s head down.”

“ **.** ”

“STOP DOING THAT!”

——————

“Alright. Both of you. Come here. Mother? Harry?”

“Yes, what?”

“Sobering charms. Both of you! Then chinese food.”

“Agreed. Go ahead.”

“Draco there’s still two more floors and the roof up there. Are we going to get this done today?”

“I believe so.”

“Broccoli beef!”

“Yes, It seems that Mr. Cheng remembers your favorite from the name on your credit card.”

“Wow.”

“You might also want to go outside and check your phone. I’m sure you have messages. Scorp left a voicemail. The kids can see the house from Rose and Hugo’s place. I haven’t called back yet. Should I?”

“OH! Yes let’s call them after we eat!”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something to distract you for a few minutes.
> 
> I'll still post on Wednesday even though. . . .


	48. Ritual Complete: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids come for a visit.  
> Draco drops a bomb.  
> Blaise is whipped.

“Dad! Hey.”

“Scorpius, yes we’re over here at Harry’s place. Viewing it. Phones don’t work in there.”

“It’s huge! We’re up on the roof at Rose and Hugo’s.”

“It is pretty large yes.”

“Is it all gross?”

“Nothing is in terrible shape, but there is definitely need for improvements.”

“Can we see it?”

“We’ll have to ask Harry. I’m thinking not today. We still have 3 floors to look at.”

“Oh okay.”

“I’ll ask him, but it’s already been a long day. Maybe if it’s not too late when we’re done.”

“I can understand that.”

“Your grandmother is with us.”

“Woah.”

“It’s been quite a day so far. I do have something I’d like you and Teddy to see.”

“What is it?”

“Your great-great grandfather’s potions laboratory.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

“No I really am not.”

“MERLIN.”

“It’s pretty amazing. You will really love it.”

“I can’t wait to see it. Really? A great-great grandfather?”

“Pollux Black. Yes. And probably at least a generation or two before that.”

“Wow.”

“So I’ll see what we can do, but don’t get your hopes up for tonight.”

“I understand.”

“Okay I’d better get going so we can continue. We want to get this over with.”

“Okay Dad. I love you. Say hi to Harry and Gran.”

“I love you too, son. I will, and say hi to the kids for me too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

——————————————————————————

**Dad:**

Al?

**Al:**

HEY!

**Dad:**

So yes, we’re over here checking things out.

**Al:**

Dad, what happened? It’s fucking enormous!

**Dad:**

Yes, it is.

**Al:**

You can’t live there now can you?

**Dad:**

Yes. I will. I’m going to work it out.

**Al:**

It’s TEN TIMES the size of the cottage!

**Dad:**

You’re probably not wrong, but I really am going to work it out. You’re going to like it.

**Al:**

How much work does it need.

**Dad:**

A lot. But nothing unsurmountable so far. We still have two floors and the roof to check out though.

**Al:**

Wave to us when you get up there! We’re on Hugo’s roof. You can probably see the fairy lights Rose strung up from there.

**Dad:**

Who’s all up there?

**Al:**

Me, Scorp, Ted & Jamie, Rose & Hugo.

**Dad:**

Want to come over?

**Al:**

YES?

**Dad:**

Let me talk to Draco and Narcissa first. I’d like you guys to see this.

**Al:**

Okay.

**Dad:**

I’ll go back in and get back to you in a few?

**Al:**

Okay. TTYL

**Dad:**

Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

“I want the kids to come over.”

“If we do that we’ll probably have to put off the top floors for today.”

“I’m okay with that. We can come back.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I mean, why not? And I know you’re just crazy itching to show Scorp the lab.”

“He and Ted. Yes. And the portrait gallery.”

“Shall I do a sweep and destroy the evidence of our afternoon?”

“Well, Yes, Mother. Get rid of the takeout containers and bottles, but I would like some more of the port if it’s still available?”

“Will the children indulge in a glass of champagne?”

“All except for Al. Don’t get them drunk Narcissa!”

“No no, just a celebratory toast! I’ll set that up in the dining room.”

“Mother, perhaps a chardonnay and a merlot instead?”

“Or a chardonnay and a merlot AND the champagne! In the snowflake dining room?”

“Yes. I suppose that’s what it’s called now.”

“Alright I’ll go out and text Al. 30 minutes?”

“Yes that should be good.”

“I’m looking forward to this.”

“I love you too. Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

——————————————————————————

**Blaise Zabini:**

Did you kidnap my girlfriend for the whole day????

**Harry:**

Yes it seems like we did, Sorry. Feel free to join us. You know where we are?

**Blaise Zabini:**

I think so?

**Harry:**

Meet the kids out front in 1/2 hour. We’re going to get together.

**Blaise Zabini:**

Will be there.

——————————————————————————

**Dad:**

Come over in 30 Minutes?

**Al:**

Are you sure?

**Dad:**

Yes. Just be respectful of the place.

**Al:**

Of course! All of us?

**Dad:**

Yes. I want you to see this.

**Al:**

Okay. How do we do it? We can see it from the courtyard but not from the Muggle street?

**Dad:**

Oh. So you can be the ward breaker.

**Al:**

?

**Dad:**

Stand between number 10 and number 14. On the sidewalk you look down. There’s a tiny metal rune embedded in a crack in the sidewalk. I’m looking at it now.

**Al:**

Okay?

**Dad:**

Find the rune and stand over it. Have the other kids stand behind you. It should be fine since the two units on either side are unoccupied.

**Al:**

Then what?

**Dad:**

Just stand there between the two units and say “Harry Potter lives and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place”.

**Al:**

That’s it?

**Dad:**

I know, pretty lame.

**Al:**

So then what?

**Dad:**

The exterior should open up for you. Come up on the porch and ring the bell. I think there’s still a bell? If not, knock really loud!

**Al:**

Okay cool. Anything else?

**Dad:**

Yes, There’s a bell I can see it. Not really. Draco is going to grab Scorp and Ted to show them their great great grandfather’s potion lab, so expect that.

**Al:**

Really? That’s so cool!

**Dad:**

I know!

**Al:**

1/2 hour then?

**Dad:**

Oh Wait! Blaise Zabini is coming, wait for him. And Narcissa is setting up some drinks, but all we have is wines and champagne. If you want something else you need to bring it. And snacks? We’ve got nothing and have been ordering delivery.

**Al:**

I’ve got orange fizzy! May need to run around the corner for more though.

**Dad:**

Perfect. Tell the others?

**Al:**

I will.

**Dad:**

Okay see you soon! Love You Bye.

——————————————————————————

“We’re going over in half an hour.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Your Grandmother is setting up wine and champagne. I need more orange fizzy. Where’s the little store from here?”

“I’ll go. Anyone else want anything?”

“Hugo, I’ll come with. I could use some chocolate.”

“Don’t mess up the house with chocolate! PLEASE, Jamie!”

“I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Dad said to bring snacks if we want because they don’t have anything. He asked that we be respectful.”

“When are we NOT?”

“True, but this is a big deal.”

“I get you.”

“Potions Lab! I can’t wait!”

“He’s really serious about that?”

“Yep!”

“So cool.”

“I want to see what that greenhouse is all about.”

“Okay you guys run to that store, Help me pick the rest of this stuff up and we’ll head over.”

——————————————————————————

“I’m making Al do the ritual.”

“Does he need to?”

“Not really, but what the hell. I could just stand out on the porch and wait for them. May as well do it right though. Oh, and now Blaise is coming to rescue his “girlfriend” from her kidnappers.”

“You’re just adding drama!”

“Of course. Let me have a little fun with them!

“All set up. We should have thought this out better. We should have some hors d'oeuvres or something.”

“They’ll be fine. We can always run out if we need anything. Or one of the kids can. We have six fortune cookies! Find a bowl!”

“Alright then, we should be ready for them.”

“They should be along in a few minutes.”

“This is perfect. I’m glad we’re doing this. I want Al and Jamie to see the study and the conservatory. Rose is going to want to see the big dining and ballroom too that’s something I’m sure she’ll like. Now I’m getting wound up. Did anyone test that doorbell?”

“No.

“I’m going to go wait in the entry.”

——————————————————————————

“Harry Potter lives at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.” . . . .

. . . . “Should I try it again?”

“No need!”

“Look!”

“So cool.”

“Holy Crap.”

“Awesome.”

“He said to ring the bell.”

“Is that Celestina?”

“No I think it’s Rachmaninoff.”

“Who, where?”

“The doorbell tune is Sergei Rachmaninoff. . . .composer.”

“Oh.”

“Dad!”

“Hey, come on in!”

“Holy Shit!”

“So this is the entry hall. Ted don’t you think Decram needs to be there to welcome guests?”

“No Kidding. Wow. We need to talk about the painting.”

“This is incredible.”

“What the hell happened to this place?”

“This is what it looked like in 1940. She who shall not be named didn’t inherit the place until ’46, so this is before she did her “alterations”.”

“Dad. It’s so . . . .I’m not sure?”

“Come on up. I said it’s pretty. I’m not sure what else to call it?”

“Wow.”

“I’m not sure I’d say “pretty” . . . . No it is pretty, you’re right Uncle Harry.”

“Thanks Rose. The portraits are leaving. Teddy, I’m going to need new art!”

“Hey kids.”

“Hi Dad.”

“Hello Mrs. Black.”

“Hi Gran.”

“Hello.”

“Ummm, yeah . . . .hello.”

“Okay that has to stop. You call me Cissa. If that’s too much of a stretch call me Narcissa like Harry insists. But no more of this Mrs. Black or Malfoy or whatever. Gran is reserved for Scorpius and Al if he’ll accept the invitation. But please lighten up.”

“Okay Mother, I think they get it.”

“Repeat after me. . . Cissa. . . .”

“ . . . . ”

“Okay that might take some time, but still. Work on it.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that calling you anything other than “Grandmother” would have given me the Malfoy eyebrow and frown thingy from both You and Dad!”

“Yes. Let’s move on.”

“Alright so let’s start? This is the receiving parlour. First we’re going to head over to the dining room. Do you remember it from before? You won’t believe this! . . .Champagne in the snowflake dining room . . . .”

——————————————————————————

“Please be careful in here.”

“I’m not sure what to say. Dad this is so awesome.”

“I was a little emotional when we first saw this earlier today. I just don’t know a lot about the Black line. Pollux in particular. So anyway this was his potions lab.”

“It’s bright like the penthouse but the light all comes from the skylights.”

“Yes. Mother pointed out the little pink tiles that are scattered throughout. Pink was considered a masculine color back then.”

“I was expecting it to be all dark and gloomy and messy. This is so organized.”

“It really needs a good cleaning, mostly the glass and walls. You can see a lot of the staining on the tile work back there by the exhaust vents. A good cleaning and it would really sparkle.”

“Yeah, but still it’s pretty spotless. Woah, is this oakspunder powder? . . . .watergindling gills? . . . .gnome essence?”

“Yes?”

“What the hell is gnome essence?”

“I have no idea either. We’ll need to look into it.”

“Sounds awful.”

“Could be a cure for something we don’t know about yet. Don’t discount it.”

“I can’t imagine any of these are still useable.”

“It’s possible that some are. The equipment is obviously all considered antique but still functional.”

“These cauldrons are in perfect condition!”

“Teddy, go back through there. The finished potions are fascinating.”

“I’m afraid to touch anything.”

“Don’t be. It’s fine. Oh, check out that wireless thing. Harry thinks we can get it working.”

“There’s a big stack of record disks under here. . . .”

“Harry said it would play the muggle records.”

“78rpm. These are ancient.”

“Those are in there? They ARE ancient.”

“Earl Hines and his Orchestra, Easy Rhythm. Dick Jurgens, Too Beautiful to Last.”

“That could be fun to listen to on that player. American probably.”

“Troupe Odeon, Les Animaux De La Fontaine.” That’s not American.”

“So there’s a mix. We’ll have to get the player working.”

“This one’s called “Dangerous Blues”.”

“Alright. Put those away, I have a question for both of you. More than just showing you the lab. Oh, before that though take a look at this dragon hide apron.”

“Woah.”

“Okay Dad, ask?”

“Just between us for now.”

“I’m not keeping secrets from Al. I can’t promise that.”

“Not me from Jamie either.”

“Can I get you to promise me that you will keep it just between yourselves and Potter boys?”

“I can do that.”

“I think so.”

“I want to ask Harry to marry me . . . .”

“YES!”

“ . . . .but I’m concerned about the fallout.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a BIG DEAL. What if he say’s no? I’m not sure I can take that. And I won’t ask until AFTER the wedding, you know how Harry is about this.”

“You think he’s going to say no? Are you fucking kidding us?”

“No I’m really not. I just don’t know.”

“Oh Merlin. You are BLIND. You don’t see it?”

“See what?”

“That the man fucking worships you? That he would stand if front of an oncoming AK for you?”

“I want to believe that.”

“And you are just the same for him. BLIND!”

“Close your mouth Scorp.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Dad, you really don’t see it?”

“Draco he’s CRAZY for you.”

“But this is more permanent.”

“You already live together really.”

“At the penthouse. He hates it there.”

“He likes your shower and says that your bed is the comfiest EVER!”

“So I would have to give up the penthouse.”

“You’d still keep your office and lab there though?”

“It’s not practical.”

“Draco, look at it a little differently. The penthouse could be your base of operations. Like Harry goes to the harpies centre. Then you’re not tripping over each other all day and you have your collections.”

“You’re right.”

“But would you want to live here? Does Harry?”

“Harry has every intention of making this house work out. Even though it’s so much more than expected. Me personally? We haven’t seen the whole place yet. The level above us is going to take a TON of work.”

“Is it a money thing?”

“Merlin No. Trust me it’s not about money. But, this is Harry’s home, not mine. . . . it’s complicated. I know this has the Black family ties, but it was appointed to him and he’s the Lord Black. I don’t want ANYTHING to change that. And you didn’t see the absolute joy on his face when he saw the study and conservatory downstairs. He deserves every bit of joy.”

“Do you want to live here with him?”

“Yes. But this is life changing. You have to understand how this will change things and I need you all to be okay with it. It’s not going to be a pretty thing in the press.”

“Dad, we don’t care about that.”

“But I do. I care a lot and now there’s going to be a grandchild.”

“How does that change anything? Dad. It really doesn’t. The press is going to do what it’s going to do no matter what. I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m already happy.”

“Draco, we want you to be happier. Both of you. Do it and don’t care about the press anymore.”

“I’ll try. Okay, enough of that for now. We’ll talk more about this later. So now you know my intentions. I shouldn’t have brought this up today.”

“No I’m glad you did!”

“Teddy, let me show you the portrait gallery. You should find that interesting . Did I tell you that all of the portraits in the house are going to the manor with Mother?”

“Why is there only one green couch in here?”

“Long story, later. Let’s look at the gallery then head back down. You are both going to want to see the conservatory.”

——————————————————————————

“So this was always here?”

“I don’t know the chronology, but I think it was put in sometime in the mid 1800’s.”

“It’s really too bad the plants are gone. What do you think this was?”

“Just don’t know. I was thinking of putting black bamboo in those. There’s one in each corner of the hexagon.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“I hadn’t either. I think it’s my new folly.”

“No, it won’t be that. It has a purpose. You’re going to grow things here and it will make you happy. That’s enough of a purpose.”

“Plus, the fountain!”

“I know . . .It’s so over the top. But I love it. Can’t wait for the sun to go down a bit more so we can see it lit up for nighttime. Narcissa showed me how to set the lights.”

“What do you think about all of the planters? It looks like they were pretty specific at one time.”

“There’s definitely something to them. Jamie what would you think? You’re better at this kind of thing.”

“Well, with all of the planters empty you can clearly see the pattern. It’s all very symmetrical.Each corner has an anchor. Then moving in there’s the large planter centered between each window bank. Do you see how they match the fountain pool? And then the smaller planters dot evenly around the main hex planters.”

“It’s another snowflake?”

“You’re not wrong. Except the break at the entrance from the library and then all the way across to the doors leading out to the courtyard. The planters are all placed with precision around the hex. It’s not that simple though. ”

“Jamie, you’re loosing me.”

“Well look. Centered above each section is a stained glass panel. Each one is a rune. Protection runes for each of the four seasons and the others are directional, north, south, east and west. I would venture to say that they assist in controlling the climate and maintainance of the conservatory itself. But obviously it looks like they were deactivated. They should be bright primary colours but now they’re all muted. They haven’t been useful for a very long time.”

“I’ll bet Scorps gran would know.”

“She may know how to reactivate them much better than me, that’s for sure.”

“These planters are all just empty though?”

“The soils are most likely all sterile as well. They will have to be replaced.”

“That woman disappeared all of the fucking plants?”

“Most likely. Otherwise there would be some remnants and not just barren dirt.”

“Such a vindictive bitch.”

“Unbelievable.”

“So what do I do, just replace all of the soil?”

“That would be the best. Or you could try to augment it. Let’s ask uncle Nev if he has any ideas before you go tearing everything up.”

“Good idea.”

“Jamie, you think if the runes are re-activated it will make a difference?”

“Definitely.”

“Would you like a runes class with the master?”

“Narcissa scares the fuck out of me, but yes?”

“It’s not just you, and it’s not an act. . . .She will grow on you.”

——————————————————————————

“Cissa.”

“Darling.”

“I thought you would be done here before noon.”

“Obviously it became a little more complicated.”

“I can see that.”

“Harry say’s you came to rescue your girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Really?”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

“Okay then.”

“Let me give you a tour of the wine cellar. . . .”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on today but I'm posting this anyway.


	49. Ritual Complete: Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

——————————————————————————

“Well that was interesting.”

“Do you want to continue tonight or come back tomorrow?”

“I’m curious aren’t you? And now it’s just the two of us!”

“Let’s just take a look then, we don’t have to get into the deep details tonight.”

“What does the paper from Jay say?”

“Next is the “children’s level”, whatever that means. Above that is the “Family level” and then the roof. So I guess no attic?”

“I guess we’ll find out. Shall we?”

—————

“The stairs changed again”

“Thank Merlin. We can only hope it’s not more Victorian.”

“Another landing. I like this table better.”

“Consider the landings to be a front porch of sorts.”

“Alright let’s see what we’re up against on this one.”

“Enter, M’Lord. . . .”

“Ewwww don’t do that.”

“Do you prefer darling or scarhead then?”

“Scarhead of course.”

“Alright. Enter, scarhead . . . .”

“Well this is a nice open space.”

“It is. Looks like we’re back to somethinga little more contemporary, at least for the 1940’s.”

““children’s level”?”

“What were you expecting?”

“Not this?”

“Should I try to explain it?”

“Yes please.”

“Children were home tutored before moving on to Hogwarts. This will be mostly classrooms. Probably a small library. . . .This is the lounge area. More like the common room at school.”

“I like it, it’s pretty cheerful. The fireplace is homey. What do you call this blue?”

“I’d say the upholstery color is periwinkle. The woodwork is all pecan. Notice the softer rounded edges on the furniture.”

“I have no idea what to do with this whole floor!”

“You may need to repurpose it or close it off. Let’s look around? Through there. . . .”

“Draco it’s another potion lab?”

“Yes, but very rudimentary. It’s a practice space. Not meant for actual brewing. Just learning techniques and theory.”

“Well it’s cute and bright. Let’s see what’s through here. . . .Oh cool!”

“Music classroom. It’s all set up. . . . this is another Bosendorfer like the one downstairs, but a baby grand.”

“There’s even a little stage with a view of the park!”

“It’s set up for a recital.”

“That’s adorable. Do you play any of these?”

“Mainly just piano. A little violin. Get Blaise up here, he can play that cello. Mother plays the violin. Oh. . .Pansy plays flute.”

“What is this?”

“Xylophone. Here try this. . . .”

“Ha!”

“This wall of cabinets are all instruments and sheet music storage.”

“We can come back and look around later, next?”

“Back to the common room and we’ll just continue down the line.”

“Through here . . . . This one’s just desks. . . . . and here let’s see. Okay, I don’t get it?”

“Spell practice room. The long table looks like it would be set up for testing charms skills.”

“How young? Didn't they get in trouble for it?”

“Up until Hogwarts age just basic skills. The room is protected. Also used as a practice space for older kids on break I would think.”

“Not Fair! Huh. Alright what’s next? . . . . .Wow this is cool! It’s like a miniature greenhouse!”

“Exactly what it is. Herbology classes. Doesn’t look like it was recently used, but look at the seeds collection. That’s pretty impressive. You could use this room to start seasonal plants for your conservatory.”

“You’re right! That would be cool.”

“Okay last two. . ? That’s another dumbwaiter. And a place to make tea. . . .Tutors offices and break room. Another nice view of the park.”

“Last one!”

“Art room. . .woah this is pretty extensive, a little bit of everything.”

“What is that thing?”

“It’s a kiln. It’s for firing pottery. Over here is more storage for canvases and mixed media. Watercolours over there.”

“Draco look! Paintings!”

“Let’s take a look. . . . .ummm. . . . .”

“I like this one!”

“Looks to be pointillism. Potter, these aren’t bad.”

“It’s better than those freaking portraits!”

“You could frame a few and put them up.”

“I could use these in the guest suites.”

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Are any of them signed?”

“Doesn’t look like it. They were meant more as an exercise in the execution of different styles. They were probably graded.”

“NO, Draco it’s written on the back! This one says Alphard?”

“Oh. That would be Mother’s uncle, Walburga’s brother.”

“I think he’s the one that left all of his money to Sirius. He was blasted off the tapestry.”

“We’ll have to look at all of these more closely. That’s just fucking weird . .. .Well okay that’s this whole level.”

“I still have no idea what to do with it.”

“You have time to decide. Nothing needs to be resolved today. Do you want to go up?”

“Yeah, let’s do it. How late is it?”

“Not too bad. We don’t have anything pressing to do tomorrow so we’re fine.”

“Lead the way.”

“So family level. I like how the stairs are opened up and curved like this.”

“Ha! You could fly a broom from here down to the front door!”

“You could but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Jamie would do it!”

“Probably, yes. . . .okay here we are. Another landing, what a surprise.”

“This one is different though. It looks more like the entrance to a house.”

“It basically is I think.”

“I like the doors. . . . the glass is like downstairs . . .there’s a doorbell?”

“Let’s go in.”

“It’s a whole freaking house Draco.”

“It’s nicely appointed. This is in fantastic shape for the time period.”

“It is, but outdated. I suppose I could make it work.”

“Well, the bones are here. I see why it’s called the “family” level. It IS basically a completely separate house.”

“I do like the way things are arranged. The fireplace is great.”

“In here you have a dining space. Table for 4. And that looks like a breakfast counter with the stools.”

“I do like this oval dining set. It’s like the floor below. You said this is pecan?”

“Yes.”

“Tiny little kitchen.”

“Definitely not meant for much more than snacks and tea. I’ll bet this is connected to the dumbwaiter system.”

“If not could it be?”

“Yes. It’s just a magic cabinet. Easy to add. Well let’s look around. The entry and living room is really large. So there’s that.”

“I like the arrangement, just not the actual furniture. . . .Powder room in here. . . . that needs work.”

“Actually the fixtures aren’t bad. The cabinetry though. Pretty lackluster and I don’t care for the tile countertop.”

“Okay so down here . . . .oh it’s another study?”

“I’m not sure what you’d be studying in here. It looks more like a pub.”

“It’s definitely set up for having an after dinner drink or two. Oh look, another muggle radio and record player. . . . Philco.”

“That looks newer than the one in the lab. Lighter wood too.”

“This couch is comfortable! Come and sit!”

“It is quite pleasant. Nice window and a small viewing balcony. I’ll bet this is nice in summer with a breeze coming through and cozy in winter too with the fireplace. Built in bookshelves.”

“Why no books?”

“Yeah that’s odd.”

“The lamps are kinda ugly.”

“Change out the shade maybe. I don’t think it’s just the lamp, that fringe is weird.”

“What about the overhead fixture?”

“Change it out with something you like better. It’s nothing special.”

“The desk is okay. I could put a computer on it. Needs a better chair though this one’s kind of meh.”

“Okay that’s easy. So directly across the hall it looks like another study.”

“Yes but this is the total opposite.”

“This wallpaper is not good. Looks like a peony explosion.”

“Yeah, total redo. But still why two studies?”

“His and Hers I suppose.”

“That makes sense. So what’s next . . . . Closet. . .empty. . . . bathroom, this one’s big!”

“Nice tub.I like that huge window behind it. That’s more leaded glass like what’s in the kitchen downstairs. It’s dark out now so it must be lit up from the exterior somehow, we'll have to check out the ballroom before we go. The wall tile is nice with the floors.I like the pedestal sinks. Again with the tile counters though.”

“I like the little black diamond tiles in the floor, but those counters should be changed out. Oh look! Potions cabinet. That’s cool.”

“Here’s a bedroom. . .not much to look at. Nice size, but the furnishings are pretty boring. What’s in the next one?”

“Same. Nothing special. Nice windows. Next.”

“More of the same. Looks like there’s two more.”

“Yes so this one is the same as the other three.”

“Potter, you’re going to like this last one.”

“OH”

“Master suite.”

“Woah it’s like the whole side of the house! That view is INCREDIBLE!”

“I agree and these windows are gorgeous. I like the leaded transoms. It looks like a there's a whole bank of balcony along this side too.”

"Check it out! Fresh air!"

"That's a relief."

“What is this painting above the mantle?”

“I think that’s Jean Brusselmans. Later work . . . . more abstract landscape.”

“Can’t decide if I like it or not.”

“Please say not.”

“Okay. NOT!”

“I do like how the place is arranged with the fireplace and couches on this end. Nice little seating area overlooking the park there. . . .bed in the centre.”

“I like that writing desk but I kind of hate it at the same time.”

“What’s through there?”

“Oh. Pocket doors. This is a lot of closets.”

“Well you’ve got to have a place for shoes! This is actually a dressing area.”

“If you say so. It’s bigger than those bedrooms out there.”

“This one looks like more of a storage closet.”

“ . . . . . .and here’s the master bath. . . . . Draco it’s beautiful.”

“You can never really go wrong with white on white for a bath but the details are stunning.”

“I want a better shower.”

“I’ll build you one like what’s at the penthouse.”

“With the rain and everything?!”

“Yes especially your rain setting.”

“YES! LET’S DO IT!”

“Okay, let’s wander back through and you tell me what you would do with this level.”

“I want you to do to it what you did at the cottage?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have Dean and Seamus fix it up. Like what you did at the cottage. What would you do?”

“Modernize it without ruining the character.”

“Yes, and the only furniture I like in the place is the dining set and that couch in the study. And the radio, but that’s just for decoration.”

“Okay what about the tiny kitchen?”

“I would like it to stay small. Just bring in enough appliances to make a small dinner. I’m going to have a nice big kitchen downstairs with the snowflake dining room. We can have guests down there. Did I tell you how much I love the snowflake dining room?”

“Yes I know. It is really pretty. So keep the layout and just upgrade. Floors too?”

“I don’t care for the carpets or the floors so yes. And I’m not sure about all of those bedrooms.”

“You need the spare beds for babysitting.”

“OH! Your RIGHT! Merlin. One can be fitted out for a nursery and another with a couple of twin beds! That will be perfect.”

“I say blow the wall out between the other two and it can be another entertainment and tv room. Keep the closets for storage.”

“I love it.”

“Okay Harry, I’ll come up with some ideas and we can go over them and talk with Dean. So there’s only one more stop left. The observatory?”

“How do we get up there?”

“Spiral staircase to the right of the landing.”

————————

“More glass! Okay Draco you’re going to have to explain me through this one too. What is that!?”

“Alright, so this is obviously the roof of the building. It’s sectioned off. This area is enclosed so you can come up when the weather is foul and still enjoy it. . . .telescope for viewing.”

“It does remind me of the astronomy tower. We’re way over the treetops.”

“So if we come out here it’s like another courtyard garden. That's pretty much it. The whole function is just for enjoyment. The ironwork railing is interesting. The slate pavers are a nice touch. The cast iron planters are very nice too.”

“More missing plants!”

“Something for you to look forward to.”

“This VIEW. I like that we’re way up here and can see over things but not so high up that you can’t see the ground.”

“Like at the penthouse.”

“I like the penthouse just fine. I just like being able to look over the railing and see the street!”

“That’s Rose and Hugo’s place down there. See the rooftop with the lights?”

“Do you see them? I can’t tell from here.”

“It doesn’t look like it. I think the kids have all gone home. I know Al was tired.”

“So this is what they keep calling “the park”. I guess I see what they mean.”

“It’s called out as the courtyard but it really is more of a park.”

“From down there it looks horrible.”

“Remember, it’s charmed. Made to look nice for the residents of the complex. They don’t have access to it.”

“Did they ever?”

“Don’t know. I’d say probably not.”

“Well that sucks. All of that nice green space right off of your house and all you can do is look at it?”

“It is kind of shortsighted, but typical for a complex like this? I'm just not sure.”

“Something to think about. It does look really bad from down there though. The charm is pretty damned good.”

“Hire Jerry's crew to renovate it.”

“JERRY! I could get him to do it. Put in a sculpture fountain and everything. Give each of the townhouses it’s own little courtyard space and then access to the main park. I could have the house sectioned off with a wall so there’s still a nice yard. I don’t need that whole thing. Look, just that area, like this. . . . .”

“Fuck. Potter, what was that!”

“Just drawing you a line to show where the wall would go?”

“I swear I’ll never get used to it.”

“What?”

“You and that wandless. You just decided to draw a blue sparkly line in the lawn. You just make up a spell to do what you want on the fly and go with it!”

“I guess you’re right. BUT IT WORKED!”

“That it did.”

“So what do you think of the wall? Do you think the stonework from the rest of the place could be matched? Then I could have that wisteria across the whole thing.”

“I think the stone could be matched, that could be transfigured. . . .but the wall should be out a little more so you have a larger grassy area.”

“Okay more like this?”

“Take it out a little further. About to the middle of the park.”

“I don’t need that much lawn!”

“I’ll purchase you a croquet set.”

“What even is that?”

“You’ll appreciate it in your old age.”

“Okay if you say so. I like it up here. It’s really so pretty even without plants. Looking out over the city lights. What is that over in that back corner?”

“Looks to be an owlery.”

“How many owls does one person need!?”

“It really is the appropriate size if you’re sending multiple messages.”

“Mr. Jordan is NOT going to approve!”

“She’s in charge.”

“Do you really think an owl can delegate responsibilities?”

“If anything, Jordy can.”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll have to get it cleaned up.”

“So that’s the whole house. What do you think?”

“I think it’s going to be a lot of work and please just marry me.”

“NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO. You can’t do that to me Potter!”

“I’M SORRY. . . .I NEVER MEANT TO. . . .”

“I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU FIRST! . . . .but not until after the boys’ wedding . . .I didn’t mean I didn’t want . . . oh MERLIN. . . .”

“I don’t want to do any of this without you and I’m not just talking about this fucking house I’m talking about all of it and I want this to be OUR house together not just mine and I love you so much and I just can’t imagine not having you with me forever and what do I need to do to make you understand that I’m not just making a rash decision or jumping to conclusions or. . . .WAIT. . . . YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME?????”

“YES I WAS GOING TO ASK! There’s nothing more that I want . . . What brought this on NOW?”

“EVERYTHING!”

“Harry you understand what this means?”

“WHAT?!”

“WORST PROPOSAL EVER!”

“But will you? Marry me?”

“In a heartbeat. Please breathe the whole place is rattling!”

“Just say YES!”

“YES. Absolutely. YES, Harry.”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun for me?


	50. Jay, Zebb And An Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends get tied.  
> Hurling tickets. . . .  
> Zebb. . . .  
> Engagement Chat.

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Jay I’ve got a couple of questions about Grimmauld.

**Mr. L:**

Of course, I’m always happy to answer your questions.

**Harry:**

Why didn’t the things I left behind disappear with the ritual like everything else?

**Mr. L:**

That was part of the adjustment we did on the ritual. We keyed you into it as Lord Black. Your possessions remained intact. The updated ritual also removed any and all remnants of dark or cursed objects from the property.

**Harry:**

Is that why that tapestry went missing?

**Mr. L:**

You would be correct.

**Harry:**

Nifty! What about the muggle telephone in the downstairs kitchen?

**Mr. L:**

That would be considered one of your possessions.

**Harry:**

So I really am still paying for it? UGH!

**Mr. L:**

Yes, you signed a contract for it. British Telecommunications (BT). It’s automatically renewed and the payment deducted from your accounts.

**Harry:**

I was like 17! Fucking BT.

**Mr. L:**

The contract is up for renewal in a few months. Would you like to have it cancelled?

**Harry:**

I guess it was convenient for ordering delivery but still!

**Mr. L:**

It’s relatively inexpensive. You may choose to keep it. It also pays your television licensing fee.

**Harry:**

There are no freaking televisions at Grimmauld!

**Mr. L:**

I will assume you will be installing?

**Harry:**

Yes, true.

**Mr. L:**

I don’t make the rules.

**Harry:**

I understand.

**Mr. L:**

I’ll put the cancellation on hold for the moment.

**Harry:**

I need the muggle cell phones and radio and things to work in there too. We can’t even get the old record player working.

**Mr. L:**

I will have the wards updated to the same status as we did the Lodge. That can be done today.

**Harry:**

And floo access?

**Mr. L:**

The fireplaces can be reactivated as well.

**Harry:**

Can floo calls be blocked? They creep me out. And just kept for transportation when I want it?

**Mr. L:**

Yes. You can also alter the admission list at any time to admit or deny. I will provide you with a diary of sorts. The floos are set to automatically deny access at all times unless you’ve given permission. I’m sure you are familiar with it. It’s the same method you would have used at the Potter Cottage.

**Harry:**

That sounds good. Let’s do that. The only people with automatic permission should be myself and Draco.

**Mr. L:**

Very good.

**Harry:**

Can we make a direct link to the Potter Manor though? Like the one I had to Mungos?

**Mr. L:**

It is now officially the Decram Potter Manor as per your request. And yes I can arrange the direct floo link.

**Harry:**

That’s great!

**Mr. L:**

All files and documents have been updated to reflect the change. The historical documents have also been amended. We have informed Mr. Lupin-Potter to use the term for his access as well.

**Harry:**

Perfect!

**Mr. L:**

Should I assume that you are pleased with the results of the ritual?

**Harry:**

Yes, very much! I’m happy with it.

**Mr. L:**

I’m pleased to know this. Shall I also assume then that the third ritual is off the table?

**Harry:**

Yes! I’ve decided to work with it the way it is. Especially with working fixtures and plumbing.

**Mr. L:**

I believe you’ve made a wise decision. Is there anything else I can do for you today?

**Harry:**

I’m going to need to staff it. Same contract as the rest.

**Mr. L:**

Very good.

**Harry:**

Since Grimmauld is going to be my home I’m going to be a little more selective with the staff though. I want my housekeeping manager Zebb to approve and interview with me. I’ll ask her today for assistance.

**Mr. L:**

Excellent idea. You can conduct the interviews here at Gringotts to protect your privacy. I’ll arrange a meeting room. Just tell me when, but give me a couple of days to review prospects for you.

**Harry:**

I’ll sit down with Zebb and come up with a list of positions. I hope that will be helpful. She will choose the manager for Grimmauld and will have final say.

**Mr. L:**

Yes, that will be quite helpful.

**Harry:**

I also don’t want it limited to just Elf employees. Mix it up. Anyone who is qualified for the positions should be considered.

**Mr. L:**

Again, that is unusual but I will be more than happy to oblige. We’ll get working on this right away.

**Harry:**

I will have more questions, but that’s a lot for today. Let’s leave it for now.

**Mr. L:**

Very good.

**Harry:**

Oh wait, one last thing!

**Mr. L:**

Yes?

**Harry:**

Hurling tickets! Can I get four tickets for the Kilkenny match? Bats and Hornets. Draco and I want to bring the Minister and her husband.

**Mr. L:**

Oh. Yes of course. I’m very happy to know that you enjoyed it. I’ve forwarded your owl note to my son. He was very excited.

**Harry:**

It was seriously the most fun I’ve had in quite a while.

**Mr. L:**

You are welcome to attend at any time.

**Harry:**

Are there season tickets? If so I want four so I can bring guests!

**Mr. L:**

I’ll be very happy to arrange that for you. Ticket revenues all go directly to our youth programs.

**Harry:**

And I want to learn the song! How do I learn it?

**Mr. L:**

That is highly uncommon.

**Harry:**

OH. Will I offend Goblins by doing it?

**Mr. L:**

Quite the opposite. It is just a very unexpected request from a wizard. I will owl you the lyrics but the pronunciation in the native language may be very difficult. It would be my honor to teach it to you.

**Harry:**

Oh that’s great! Okay we’ll do that sometime before the match?

**Mr. L:**

Very good. Perhaps we can practice it when you come for interviews. I’ll have my assistants join us.

**Harry:**

Okay! That’s all for now, I’ll let you go. Thanks for all of your help!

**Mr. L:**

Have a good day, Harry.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

“Zebb?”

“Well. hello stranger.”

“I’ve missed you. How are things here?”

“You must come see the progress.”

“Can I see your place?”

“Oh, yes! It’s wonderful. Come with me.”

“WOW!I love the fence and gate! . . . . New porch!”

“I do love it, Harry. The roof is beautiful. Thank you.”

“I see you got your red door. It’s very cool.”

“Shay did a delightful job. Come in and see the new floors!”

“Alright.”

“Watch your head.”

“Oh. I like that. The floors are gorgeous. Hey! Are those the old appliances from the cottage? That’s awesome!”

“Yes. I’ve salvaged them! They were being replaced so Shay asked if I wanted them. I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course it is! Wow, they look like new!”

“I did clean them up a little.”

“New wallpaper? Are those strawberries?”

“I transfigured it myself. Time for a change. I did the curtains to match.”

“Zebb, what else do you need? Anything?”

“I’m very happy with everything just as it is. Again Harry, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“All that the main house needs now is the furniture and that baby! I’ve got the nursery all cleaned up and ready.”

“Are you excited?”

“Very!”

“I do have a request. I need your help.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I got a look at my new place yesterday. It’s really big. I’m going to need to staff it.”

“How big?”

“Big?”

“Don’t be vague with me young man.”

“Six floors?”

“Oh my.”

“Maybe three kitchens and a couple of dining rooms?”

“Harry! You were supposed to be making things easier!”

“Maybe a ballroom and a conservatory?”

“Only you, Harry. Merlin’s toast. What did you do?”

“I may have also gotten engaged?”

“IT’S ABOUT TIME!”

“AAAK don’t squeeze so hard I can’t breathe!”

“I’m so happy for you Harry.”

“Thanks, Zebb. No one else knows yet. Our secret for now.”

“My lips are sealed. Oh this is very exciting! When are you going to do it?”

“We haven’t got that far yet. I hope soon, but maybe after we get the house fixed up?”

“So what do you need from me?”

“Can you help me hire the staff? I don’t know what I need and I need a coordinator. It’s going to need a manager but I want you to pick them and train them? I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”

“Of course I’ll do it. We should get Mr. Trandy to help so the staff will know both of your requirements.”

“That’s a great idea. Will you come with me to Gringotts to interview?”

“Anything you need from me. But do it soon. It’s going to be very busy here.”

“We’ll start sometime next week? but I need you to come with me to the new place and look around to decide what help I need and make a list. Could you do that tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“In the morning at around 10? I can meet you here and bring you over. It’s not far really.”

“Yes I’ll be ready. I’ll make coffee and bring along something we can make for lunch.”

“I need to go shopping. There’s no food or anything in the place. Take out and delivery are getting old really fast.”

“Is there a pantry and a cooling cabinet?”

“Yes. Ummm several.”

“Oh dear.”

“I told you it was big!”

“I’ll go shopping for you tonight and we can bring it along tomorrow. I know your favorites.”

“I’m not moving in yet! Just some basics like coffee, tea and biscuits. Not too much food but enough to make a quick lunch while it’s being worked on?”

“Nonsense. I’ll keep it stocked for emergencies. You will key me into the wards.”

“Yes of course.”

“Does the kitchen have a direct floo?”

“Gringotts is activating the floos today.”

“Well, find out. I can use mine. We’ll see tomorrow.”

“I love you Zebb.”

“I love you too, you rascal.”

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Small emergency!

**Mr. L:**

How can I help?

**Harry:**

Do you know if the main level dining room fireplace is a floo?

**Mr. L:**

All of the fireplaces except the bedrooms are tapped into the floo system.

**Harry:**

I need “Zebb’s cottage” at Potter cottage connected for direct access to the dining room kitchen. And she needs full access to Grimmauld. Can you take care of that too?

**Mr. L:**

Consider it done. That’s easy.

**Harry:**

Thank You!

**Mr. L:**

Goodbye.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

How’s my Fiancé????'

**Draco:**

Where are you Scarhead????

**Harry:**

Harpies Centre.

**Draco:**

What’s going on there?

**Harry:**

Not a lot. Checking up on things. There’s a PILE of mail to go through.

**Draco:**

Come home soon?

**Harry:**

Soon enough, but I want to make sure there’s nothing important that needs attention.

**Draco:**

Good idea. When does Sean come back again? We need him.

**Harry:**

They’re going to be gone for another week at least. You booked it don’t you know? Did you see the photos he put up on the wizagram thingy?

**Draco:**

Yes. It looks like they’re having a fantastic time. I’m glad we did that.

**Harry:**

Have you been there?

**Draco:**

MANY years ago. Trust me we would both hate it today.

**Harry:**

It looks pretty. I like the windmills?

**Draco:**

Mykonos is a party island. Don’t be fooled by those photos by the windmills. Not only would you hate it but we would be so out of place it would be laughable.

**Harry:**

No, I get it. I don’t want to go. All those guys would be hitting on you!

**Draco:**

LOL

**Harry:**

Well it’s true.

**Draco:**

Flattery, Potter, might get you taken out for dinner to celebrate our engagement.

**Harry:**

Yes let’s do that! Where would you like to go? Da Terra?

**Draco:**

I like it, but maybe a little pretentious today. Something more relaxing?

**Harry:**

Is Oslo Court still there?

**Draco:**

That’s the one in the muggle apartment building with all the pink linens?

**Harry:**

Yes. I know it’s not super fancy, but the food is great.

**Draco:**

Yes its still there. I’m up for it. You’re right it’s not much to look at but the food is worth the eyesore. They’ll have the steak au poivre that you like.

**Harry:**

Should I get us a table?

**Draco:**

I’ll do it. I said I’m taking you out!

**Harry:**

Use the card if you need to.

**Draco:**

I’ll use the Blaise card for this one if I need to.

**Harry:**

Okay cool! Let me know.

**Draco:**

Harry, we’re going to have to tell the kids.

**Harry:**

We’re going to have to tell everyone. I’m not going to lie, I told Zebb already.

**Draco:**

You saw Zebb?

**Harry:**

Yes I popped over to Diagon and then to the cottage. Asked Zebb to help staff Grimmauld. We’re going to interview employees at Gringotts together. And the cottage looks like it’s finished and ready for furniture?

**Draco:**

Wow. You’ve been busy!

**Harry:**

She’s coming with me tomorrow morning to check out Grimmauld and recommend what we need? And she wants Trandy to help train the staff.

**Draco:**

Trandy will want to move too.

**Harry:**

?

**Draco:**

Just what I said? If I’m at Grimmauld he’ll want to be there too? Would you be okay with that?

**Harry:**

Of course! It’s definitely not a problem I just hadn’t thought that far ahead. Would he manage the house and staff? Zebb would be thrilled with that. She’s staying with the boys at the cottage but I asked her to oversee things. Trandy can have one of the guest suites? The old master?

**Draco:**

I would be thrilled with that. He’s certainly more than capable. It would be real promotion for him. HE will be thrilled with that.

**Harry:**

But then what about the maintenance on the penthouse?

**Draco:**

When I’m not living here there’s not going to be a lot to do other than basic cleaning charms. No one touches the lab but me and Scorp. I’ll have Trandy come over once every couple of weeks just to check things? Sean isn’t messy.

**Harry:**

Perfect?

**Draco:**

Perfect.

**Harry:**

I have another idea. But you might hate it.

**Draco:**

I don’t usually hate your ideas. I just need to reel you in sometimes.

**Harry:**

That floor with all the classrooms. I’d like to keep the art, music and the miniature greenhouse rooms, but the others can be redone for the staff. . .Trandy can have the offices to coordinate things. There’s already a nice lounge area. We won’t use it. We could put in a small gym in that spell practice room or something.

**Draco:**

Fantastic.

**Harry:**

We can assign the old basement quarters as employee spaces? So if they need time away from things they’ll have a private place to rest. But I don’t want anyone actually living there. Those rooms all need cleaned, painted and new linens/furniture right away.

**Draco:**

You may find that some potential staff might actually need a place to live. That’s not unusual. So the quarters can be useful.

**Harry:**

What do you mean?

**Draco:**

Well, Trandy lives with me. Zebb has her own place. Where would they live otherwise?

**Harry:**

It’s their choice though!

**Draco:**

Of course. But the reality is that you may be hiring staff that have never lived independently before? That’s how Zebb came to you, from the Longbottom estate. These are things we should address at our Wizengamot meeting tomorrow night.

**Harry:**

OH! I should change the meeting place and we can have it in the snowflake dining!

**Draco:**

It’s a little late to change it, but okay.

**Harry:**

Yeah it’s a little late, Never mind. I’m getting ahead of myself again.

**Draco:**

No it will be fine. We’ll work it out. Gringotts message them.

**Harry:**

Okay!

**Draco:**

Those quarters ARE dreadful. But there needs to be an alternative.

**Harry:**

I’m really uncomfortable with the idea of staff living permanently in Grimmauld. Well, other than Trandy. But he get’s his choice of the guest suites then and you will furnish and decorate it however he chooses and he get’s everything he want’s okay? Ask him what he wants?

**Draco:**

I will do that. He is definitely going to want to take control of the wine cellar. I’ll warn you he’ll take it over and it will be his new wine bar. He may charge admission!

**Harry:**

Please ask him. So what do we do about the other staff?

**Draco:**

Offer offsite accommodations if you don’t want them living there.

**Harry:**

Like what?

**Draco:**

Cannaught Park?

**Harry:**

Not muggle condo’s!

**Draco:**

How about we think about it? I’m sure there’s a solution.

**Harry:**

What about those empty townhouses?

**Draco:**

That might work. That’s probably 8 bedrooms and a lot of communal space?

**Harry:**

Plus they would just be living next door. Could that work?

**Draco:**

Possibly. Do what you want with the empty units. I think it’s best to ask Zebb and Trandy what they think? At least Zebb isn’t going to hold anything back from you.

**Harry:**

She won’t.

**Draco:**

We will get that sorted as a first priority then. We can use that potions classroom for brewing coffee or whatever, but I’m taking it back when the grandkid is old enough for me to teach. Deal?

**Harry:**

DEAL!

**Draco:**

It actually is the perfect use for that floor. Good job.

**Harry:**

There are a couple other things that we need to talk about.

**Draco:**

Yes, well it’s always something. What’s first?

**Harry:**

Engagement rings?

**Draco:**

Oh for fucks sake.

**Harry:**

You don’t want one?

**Draco:**

I COMPLETELY FORGOT AND DIDN’T THINK ABOUT IT!

**Harry:**

Do we really need them then?

**Draco:**

Of course we do!

**Harry:**

Do I have to present it to you on bended knee? Do I have to go to Paris or something? Who’s the jeweler that made the brooch for Luna?

**Draco:**

I have to get one for you too.

**Harry:**

You don’t have to get me anything. I’ve got rings. Or how about something from the vaults? Would you rather have that? I could do that if they’re too simple?

**Draco:**

NO.

**Harry:**

Okay?

**Draco:**

I want something from you, not something from the vaults.

**Harry:**

I said I’ve got rings! How about this?

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Draco:**

UGH!

**Harry:**

You hate it? It’s platinum with a muggle carbon fibre inset. I know it’s simple and not horribly expensive or anything, but I liked it.

**Draco:**

NO. IT’S FUCKING PERFECT.

**Harry:**

SO WHY ARE YOU YELLING?

**Draco:**

Because I don’t have one for you. Do YOU want one from the vaults?

**Harry:**

NO. I said I had rings. TWO OF THEM? They match! If you don’t like them we’ll do something else!

**Draco:**

?

**Harry:**

I had your name and yesterdays date engraved on the inside for me, and mine for you.

**Draco:**

OH.

**Harry:**

?

**Draco:**

No it’s fucking perfect, but if you get down on a knee in the middle of a fucking restaurant I WILL fucking kill you.

**Harry:**

So you like them?

**Draco:**

I said they’re perfect. HOW?

**Harry:**

I may have been thinking about this for a long time? That’s why I was in Diagon this morning.

**Draco:**

Of course you were.

**Harry:**

I promise I won’t make a public scene. They’re charmed to size for us. And I paid off the jeweler not to say anything.

**Draco:**

How are we going to tell the family? At least we know the boys aren’t going to be mad.

**Harry:**

I have an idea, but let’s talk about it over dinner.

**Draco:**

Are you ALWAYS one step ahead of me?

**Harry:**

NO. I’m just thinking ahead? I don’t know? And crap I need to talk to Luna.

**Draco:**

????

**Harry:**

I did that interview with her.

**Draco:**

That was a while ago.

**Harry:**

I might have spilled that I wanted to ask you to marry me and she said she wouldn’t publish the interview unless I approved it? And it went way off the rails and I might have rambled off about things like favorite ice cream flavors or something?

**Draco:**

LOL! Can I read it?

**Harry:**

I’ll have her send it over, but I think it’s pretty bad. I was just rambling about my electric trains and some other shite. Apparently Rose said they couldn’t publish it.

**Draco:**

Did I tell you I Love You today?

**Harry:**

Not yet, but you don’t need to. I know.

**Draco:**

Merlin, now we’re acting like fucking teenagers.

**Harry:**

I’m okay with that.

**Draco:**

Yes. Okay.

**Harry:**

So for dinner. . . I’ve got this extremely soft ivory jumper that my fiancé chose and I haven’t worn it yet. Should I get that out?

**Draco:**

And the jeans?

**Harry:**

Do you have any knuts I can borrow for the loafers?

**Draco:**

Fuck yes.

**Harry:**

I’ll be home soon.

**Draco:**

Okay don’t take too long.

**Harry:**

I’ve changed my mind again. Fuck the mail. I’ll message about the meeting and then I’m coming home. I need a rain shower before we go for dinner.

——————————————————————————

Gringotts Secure Post (Personal Goblin Delivery):

_Please be advised that there are charms embedded in this parchment to prevent it being viewed by individuals other than to whom it is addressed._

_The addressee can permit another individual (including solicitors) to view this parchment by providing a point charm and reciting the code “Columbine"._

Subject: Wizengamot Meeting. Change Of Venue.

Recipients:

Albus Potter, Edward Lupin-Potter, Hugo Granger-Weasley, Louis Delacour-Weasley, Ronald Granger-Weasley, Rose Granger-Weasley, Victoire Delacour-Weasley

CHANGE OF VENUE!!!!!

Throw your powders into the fire and just say “Snowflake Dining Room”. 19:00.

Regards,

Harry

Mr. Harry J. Potter

C/O Hollyhead Harpies Centre, Executive Offices

Anglesey, Wales

——————————————————————————

POTTER. MALFOY. PRIVATE. CHAT

**_Harry_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Charlie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_George_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Minerva_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Oliver_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Luna_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Zebb_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Percy_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Mr. L_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ron_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Molly_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Kreacher_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Seamus_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Trandy_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Arthur_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Andi_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jerry_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Eric_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ruby_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ginevra_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Hermione_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Dean_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Narcissa_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Blaise_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Neville_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Al:**

TICK TOCK DAD! WTF?

**Draco:**

Plaster, Potter!

**Harry:**

So, I asked Draco to marry me. . .and he said yes . . .he was going to ask me first . . .and I would have said yes anyhow . . .and so now we’re engaged . . .and I’m sorry if this fucks everything up but I don’t care and here’s a pic of the rings.

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Draco:**

What he said.

**Minerva:**

OMG

**_Harry_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kind words!


	51. Zebb Goes To Grimmauld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the previous chapter.
> 
> Zebb lays down the law.

“I’m heading out to meet with Zebb.”

“Okay. I’m running over to Wales. Something has come up.”

“Should I ask?”

“No it’s fine. Just something that needs attention right away. I’ll tell you later, it might involve you at some point.”

“Oh a mystery!”

“Yes.”

——————————————————————————

“Oh. COFFEE! Thank you so much, Zebb.”

“Harry, there’s nothing wrong with this kitchen.”

“I know, but I still want to update it. Make it mine. And I don’t like that butcher block thing.”

“It is a bit much.”

“And new counters and those appliances scare me. Especially those ovens. That big old sink I like. I’ll keep that.”

“So much light. Walls?”

“Just new paint. Who puts wallpaper in a kitchen? That has to go.”

“What are those?”

“Ohhhhhhh. Take a guess?”

“Is it plants?”

“No. Look, it’s my pots and pans from the cottage. I shrunk them and everything else is in this one. Well, except for the cake stuff.”

“You kept them. I thought they went away.”

“Yes I couldn’t just let them go. It’s the stuff I’m used to. This one is the utensils.”

“Smart!”

“And these pot racks are awesome. . .Okay let’s just leave this here for now and I’ll give you the quick tour? I’ve got some questions for you about the 5th level.”

————————

“Harry you’ve really done it this time.”

“Ugh. I know.”

“Alright get out your pen and start writing this down while I put away the food. Which of the cooling cabinets do you want to use?”

“The one on the left.”

“Alright and I’ll put the dry goods in here? Oh no. That’s’ dishes. Okay these instead?”

“Yes that’s fine.”

“So. Mr. Trandy will be the house manager. You’re going to need a groundskeeper and NO, you can’t do it all by yourself so stop thinking you can.”

“But. . . .”

“No “But” Harry. Groundskeeper. You delegate. Get your hands dirty at your leisure. Are you writing this down?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Alright the first level and entry will require a housekeeper and an alternate to help keep that library dusted. And the whole place needs a good cleaning to start. Hire someone to clean the damned floos. So we get a team in there for a day or two and after that it’s just general maintenance.”

“Alright.”

“So then you have a ballroom, another dining room, another kitchen . . .that one up there is fine just leave it alone. Do you hear me? Leave it. Clean it up. It’s perfectly fine. That big reception room is going to need dusted, swept and cleaned with a muggle vacuum once a week whether it’s been used or not. That ballroom and the dining room are art. It needs to be treated that way. The floors don’t need much, just polished up every couple of years and touched up after an event.”

“Got it.”

“That portrait gallery is going away. Lucky for you. Those things get gabby. It needs new wallpaper. That staining and fading can’t be charmed or scrubbed out. The wainscot can be polished up. Again, teamwork and then general maintenance. That hall of toilets is ridiculous. They’re all in fine working condition though. So it can just be kept under a preservation charm that can be removed when you need it. How many charity functions are you planning?”

“Maybe one or two per year?”

“Good. They will only need to be cleaned before and after the events.”

“What about my holiday and family parties?”

“Fine. Open them up for those too. So then we move on to the guest floor.”

“UGH. I hate it.”

“I do too.”

“That’s going to all be redone.”

“That tea room is an abomination.”

“It’s going to be a computer room.”

“Smoking room will need dusting. The woodwork is fine, but it is a magnet. Your tv will be good in there. If Trandy is going to live on that level then that floor should be his responsibility. He will probably use that tv room more that any guests and I know he loves game shows. Keep it simple, Harry. Queen sized beds or two twins. Buy the linens in bulk. All the same. No purchasing a different set for each room. Don’t do it. Towels too. Stock up that linen closet. Same with the wallpaper. Pick one pattern for all of the rooms and another for the main hallway above the wainscoting. Get those canvases from the classroom and have them framed. You’re right they’re perfect for the guest rooms. And remember this, they’re GUEST rooms. Nobody’s going to be living in there for any extended period of time. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Send all of that furniture out to muggle antiques consignment to be sold. It’s all good quality and in excellent shape. It’s worth a fortune. I know it’s ugly but it’s worth a fortune and not a small one.”

“It’s old and ugly as hell. Who would want it?”

“I’m older than that furniture so be careful where you’re going with that line buster.”

“HA!”

“The guest suites will be very nice just cleaned up like that and easy for Trandy to keep up. He’ll just need help before and after your holiday guests. Are you writing this down?”

“Yes!”

“And before you make any major changes you get Mr. Kreacher over here so he can see it. He will also give tips about this house.”

“Shit. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“That card room is fine. Clean up the woodwork buy some new games. The chess set is a classic. I don’t know if you noticed, but there are playing cards that border on pornographic, dispose of those. The kids are going to want muggle Jenga. Shay could probably have that whole floor cleaned and brightened up the way you want it in a day after you get rid of that furniture. His charm work is excellent. And then there’s that second “ballroom”.”

“I know! What the hell is it?”

“Pen to paper Harry.”

“I’m doing it! See?”

“That will be your railroad room. You set up your damned trains in there. One big table and then lots of shelves for your toys. It’s certainly big enough. You go play with your trains and robots when you get frustrated about life or overwhelmed. Do you understand?”

“Merlin, Zebb that’s PERFECT.”

“Alright. Guest floor sorted. Let’s move on to those classrooms. You’re being very generous to the staff sharing this floor. It will be a collaborative effort for the staff to keep it up. Your Herbology room will be your responsibility but if you need help ask for it. And grow Draco some potion ingredients in there while you’re at it. Not just flowers. There’s plenty of room. Now the music and art rooms should be cleaned and kept in preservation charms. How often do you really think you’ll use them?”

“I don’t know. . .maybe never. Draco might want to paint though. I might even try doing something with clay, there’s a kiln in there and my name IS Potter.”

“Those rooms should only need cleaned twice a year unless you make an art mess. Don’t look at me like that. It’s going to happen. You also need to hire someone to come and look at those instruments. They are probably all very valuable. You and Draco decide what you want to do with them. But it’s a horrible waste that they don’t get used. You take that baby grand and put it up in the entry hall of the family level for Draco. And hire a piano tuner on contract for that and the one downstairs at least twice per year. And again, they need to be treated like you would art. Got it? Write this down.”

“Yep!”

“Let’s talk about your family level. This is where you’re going to spend the majority of your time. First of all, you let Draco do whatever he wants with it. No complaints. You just nod your head and say yes to whatever he wants. I know you can do it. And you also know how beautiful the cottage is so you know it’s going to be excellent. Make that level your first priority. It’s going to be your private space. Only Trandy or myself will be allowed in there. Your privacy will be our priority. I will check in two times per week. You are no longer a slob so I don’t need to remind you to pick up after yourself. Write that down too. Do I need to remind you to pick up after yourself?”

“No!”

“Put your damned towels in the laundry?”

“Yes!”

“Socks?”

“Dammit!”

“Now, if you babysit you are going to lock those balconies off. Windows locked. Doors locked. Entrance door too!And no babies on the roof!”

“Of course!”

“And if you don’t, I’ll fix it. You know I will. I have a locking charm even you cannot break mister powerful wizard. Those balconies are dangerous.”

“I understand. I really do.”

“I know you do. You raised three kids and they didn’t break.”

“Not much anyhow! You know I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“And now there’s a new baby coming and I’m going to be busy. I can’t run around behind you cleaning up your messes anymore.”

“I totally get it. I love you Zebb.”

“Alright so now let’s talk about the basement. The lower kitchen is mostly decorative at this point but still useful. Do what you want with it but don’t go overboard. Trandy will use it to cook for the two of you. He’ll stay out of your kitchen here. You don’t want a main cook so that’s out. And then there’s the wine cellar. Trandy’s domain. He knows his stuff, you let him do it. You let Trandy and Draco stock it. Unless you suddenly want to learn about wine.”

“I know a little.”

“Sometimes a little knowledge is dangerous. Stay out of it.”

“You mean I can’t even go down there? Draco is teaching me about wines!”

“No that’s not what I mean. It’s a beautiful cellar. Nicer than most pubs. You’ll want to spend time there of course. Just stay out of the beverage purchasing unless it’s something you really want or know about. There are coolers down there for other beverages and not just wine. You know more about beer and meades. If you want a glass of wine ask for it. Don’t just go down there and grab a bottle, you don’t know what it could be. It’s not a Tesco.”

“I’ve only barely seen it!”

“Someone clearly loved it because it’s spotless. Oh, I’ve put that stout you like in this cooling cabinet for later.”

“Thank Merlin! Can I have one now?”

“No. The last thing is the elf quarters. I know how you feel about them but they are perfectly adequate.”

“I don’t want anyone living in them though. It seems like a prison! It would be okay for a place to take a rest but just no. I put my foot down on this one! I swear to merlin no one is going to live down there! I own 130 fucking townhouses out there I can spare a couple for my staff to have a decent place to live!”

“Just promise you won’t go overboard. You have to remember these are still employees.”

“I will remember, I promise. But Zebb, you’re not just an employee either, you’re family.”

“Yes, I know. And you spoil me!”

“Do not.”

“Alright. So here’s your list for staff. Pen?”

“Shoot.”

“House Manager. That’s Trandy. Done.

Groundskeeper.

3 General Housekeepers.”

“That’s it?”

“You don’t need more than that.”

“Really?”

“This house itself is magic, Harry. A lot of the upkeep is charm work. With the right staff it will be fine. You bring in other help as you need it for your parties or when you need them but for the general maintenance of this place that is what you need. No more.”

“What if I need help like tonight I’m having a meeting in the dining room. I might want to have some snacks or something. And serve drinks? Who would I ask then?”

“What?”

“If I was doing that would I ask Trandy?”

“Oh merlin. Yes you would ask Trandy.”

“What now?”

“Find aprons and unpack your utensils. Tell Draco to get Trandy over here. You’re lucky I’ve just stocked your pantry. We’ve got work to do. How many are coming for this damned meeting?”

“There’s nine of us. At 19:00?”

“At least we’ve got some time. Go do your phone thing then start looking for some serving trays and dishes. Is Al part of this meeting?”

“Yes?”

“Well you are going out later for that orange drink. No complaints.”

“Yikes, okay!”

“It’s your lucky day buster.”

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

UGH! Where are you?

**Draco:**

What? I’m in Wales? What’s wrong?

**Harry:**

Nothing’s wrong. Zebb had this whole house sorted before noon.

**Draco:**

LOL Figures.

**Harry:**

I’ve been on the receiving end of her lecture all morning!

**Draco:**

Better you than me! I do feel for you though!

**Harry:**

Well now we’re making food for the Wizengamot meeting and she wants Trandy over here to help and to serve drinks from the wine cellar!

**Draco:**

He’ll Love It. I’ll be heading back in about an hour, I’ll bring him over in two?

**Harry:**

Okay. SAVE ME! Did you get your emergency taken care of?

**Draco:**

It’s not really an emergency, but I may have found a location for the Weezes?

**Harry:**

In Wales?

**Draco:**

3 doors down from the apothecary. It’s rare to impossible to find space here. Ron and George would have to check it out, but I had to pounce.

**Harry:**

What do you mean?

**Draco:**

I bought the building. If Ron doesn’t want it we can lease it out. I’m not joking this wizard neighborhood is in demand.

**Harry:**

Merlin. Okay!

**Draco:**

I’ll take photos and bring them to the meeting?

**Harry:**

Sounds good?

**Draco:**

Are you mad?

**Harry:**

Of course not! Zebb is just glaring at me to help with the food prep. And she’s got a knife! I’d better go!

**Draco:**

LOL okay! See you in a couple hours with Trandy in tow. I love you.

**Harry:**

LOVE YOU MORE BYE!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did these two chapters originally as one then felt it was way too long. So Bonus!
> 
> Have a great week.


	52. What Are We Doing For The Holidays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and congratulations are on order.

——————————————————————————

“HE DID IT!”

“Finally.”

“I don’t fucking believe it!”

“I know!”

“MERLIN!”

“Okay can we all just agree that this is a wonderful development and move on?”

“They just dropped the AK on us and closed out the chat! Not answering phones. Text is not being viewed. WTF?”

“Maybe they’re having their own private engagement party.”

“Ewwwwwwwww.”

“Probably.”

“Do. Not. Disturb.”

“LOL”

“This is pretty crazy.”

——————————————————————————

**Ginevra:**

About Time Bud!

**Harry:**

Ginny!

**Ginevra:**

CONGRATULATIONS.

**Harry:**

Thanks! What’s going on?

**Ginevra:**

For one, your kids are freaking out. You’re not answering your phones. You dropped a bomb on literally everyone and walked away!

**Harry:**

Thought I’d get it over with!

**Ginevra:**

I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I thought it was hilarious.

**Harry:**

Oh. Good then.

**Ginevra:**

Cat’s out of the bag now. What are you going to do about it?

**Harry:**

I guess. Let the rumor mill grind it up?

**Ginevra:**

You need a better approach!

**Harry:**

Yea, I suppose.

**Ginevra:**

How about Luna?

**Harry:**

You know, I spilled everything to Luna a while back when I did her interview. She said she wouldn’t publish it.

**Ginevra:**

Maybe you should reconsider!

**Harry:**

I spilled about the boys and the baby too though.

**Ginevra:**

Ask them? I don’t think they’d be bothered. I think Al is a little frustrated having to keep things hidden. I mean you can tell he’s showing now and it must be annoying to avoid going out where the paps are in wait.

**Harry:**

That’s true. I’ll ask. Suppose I’ll contact Luna and see it first. Let Draco and the boys read it too, so we’re on the same page.

**Ginevra:**

There you go. Good plan. So how did you do it?

**Harry:**

Do what?

**Ginevra:**

Ask Draco?

**Harry:**

It kind of just slipped out.

**Ginevra:**

Ah. Not a good plan then.

**Harry:**

We had just spent ALL day at Grimmauld. It had been a very long and emotional day. OH. Ginny you HAVE to come and see it.

**Ginevra:**

I heard about it from Jamie and Al. Sounds like it’s even more monstrous than this place! WTF!

**Harry:**

I know! But it really is going to be cool. I’ve had so much thrown at me over this past little while I think I’m getting used to it. Change thrust on me.

**Ginevra:**

You guys should come up here too. That floor charm from Dean and Seamus has changed my life!

**Harry:**

OH COOL!

**Ginevra:**

You have no idea! I’m nearly finished with the floors!

**Harry:**

I’d love to see it.

**Ginevra:**

I’m going to be ready for the holidays I swear it.

**Harry:**

It looks like I might be too. What do you want to do this year?

**Ginevra:**

How about you do Christmas Eve, through Boxing and we do the New Year thing?

**Harry:**

I like that idea because we won’t really have the place for fireworks. We might by next year though and we can switch?

**Ginevra:**

Play it by ear. You always have the best Christmas.

**Harry:**

Well that can be our plan for this year then. And we’ll see. OMG I need Jerry. AND the cottage is Fantastic!

**Ginevra:**

You’ve seen it?

**Harry:**

YES! I was over with Zebb. The house is ready for furniture and stuff. The front yard looks AMAZING. I didn’t know Jerry was putting in a sculpture! It’s beautiful.

**Ginevra:**

Trust me that it’s charmed and warded to merlin’s hell so that no child can ever get near it.

**Harry:**

GOOD!!

**Ginevra:**

What do you need him for?

**Harry:**

Two things actually. You know the park that Rose and Hugo’s place looks over?

**Ginevra:**

Yeah. It’s nice to look at.

**Harry:**

Turns out it’s just charm work that the Goblins did. From the ground at my place it’s a horrible mess. Needs completely redone. And I want to figure out if there’s a way to give each of the townhouses it’s own enclosed courtyard and access to the park. But it needs to be done right. The park needs to be completely redesigned. Once it’s done the main park will need to be maintained. I could use Jerry’s crew for that too like at the Centre.

**Ginevra:**

Well I’m sure he’d be up for it. Meet at the Centre?

**Harry:**

Yes. And I need to hire an actual groundskeeper for my place too. I promised Zebb. There’s a huge conservatory and a courtyard and another garden of sorts on the roof. Maybe he has a suggestion if Gringotts doesn’t find a good candidate.

**Ginevra:**

Probably. Merlin it really is that huge?

**Harry:**

It really is. You really have to see it to believe it.

**Ginevra:**

How about next weekend? You guys come to ours on Saturday and we’ll do yours on Sunday?

**Harry:**

I’ll ask Draco and you ask Jerry. Sounds good to me I don’t think I have anything yet.

**Ginevra:**

Alright let’s plan on that and hope it works out. Ask Draco if he’s ready for help putting things together at the cottage too?

**Harry:**

Oh. Gin have you seen the cottage at all?

**Ginevra:**

Not yet no.

**Harry:**

OMG it’s so fucking awesome! We all have to go over there too. You will NOT recognize the place. It’s going to be so perfect for the boys. Zebb is just BUZZING! Shay fixed up her place too. Even put the old appliances from the cottage there and she’s redone everything inside with a strawberry theme!

**Ginevra:**

Man I miss her.

**Harry:**

She really put me in my place at Grimmauld. Came over and picked the place apart.

**Ginevra:**

LOL. I’m sure she did! She gave you the “What’s Up”?

**Harry:**

You have no idea.

**Ginevra:**

She’s so protective of you.

**Harry:**

Yes. She does keep me grounded.

**Ginevra:**

OMG I just realized. Is Draco going to move out of the penthouse??????

**Harry:**

Yes.

**Ginevra:**

SHITE!

**Harry:**

I know!!!

**Ginevra:**

This is HUGE.

**Harry:**

I swear I’m never moving EVER AGAIN. And the top level is basically a whole house and I’m going to let him do whatever he wants to it and I’m just going to keep my mouth shut for a change?

**Ginevra:**

Smart Move. Zebb laid it out for you then.

**Harry:**

Got it in one.

**Ginevra:**

LOL

**Harry:**

I know!

**Ginevra:**

I’m really happy that she’s staying on with the boys.

**Harry:**

Me too. It’s a relief for me actually because BABY.

**Ginevra:**

They are going to be fine.

**Harry:**

That’s my point. They’re going to be fine and they’ll have help when they need it.

**Ginevra:**

Zebb is just trading you in for Al now!

**Harry:**

UGH!!!!

**Ginevra:**

It is kinda true.

**Harry:**

You are a horrible woman!

**Ginevra:**

He’s your duplicate!

**Harry:**

Stop.

**Ginevra:**

GEMINIO!

**Harry:**

Stop teasing me!

**Ginevra:**

I just can’t.

**Harry:**

We just share a lot of the same interests!

**Ginevra:**

That and the fact that he’s a bodily mirror of your younger self.

**Harry:**

UGH! His eyesight is FINE!

**Ginevra:**

AND do I need to remind you that he’s also marrying a Malfoy.

**Harry:**

Scorp does resemble his father.

**Ginevra:**

LOL

**Harry:**

AAAAAAAK. STOP!!!!

**Ginevra:**

Okay I’ll Stop.

**Harry:**

Thank you.

**Ginevra:**

So are you going to hyphenate your names too? Going to have to match up!

**Harry:**

OMFG

**Ginevra:**

Okay I’ll stop now.

**Harry:**

We haven’t talked about it.

**Ginevra:**

Yea I really will stop now. You should figure that one out.

**Harry:**

Crap.

**Ginevra:**

Personally I think you should. Validates and creates less confusion.

**Harry:**

Yea that’s something we will need to talk about. And here I was looking forward to looking at countertop samples.

**Ginevra:**

Why Not Both?

**Harry:**

Love You BYE!

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Mr. Harry J. Potter and Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

Dear Harry,

I’m attaching the transcript of our interview as you requested. I’ll publish it if it’s approved with the addendum that you suggested.

Love You. (And also congratulations)!

Luna

——————————————————————————

LOL. Do it!

——————————————————————————

Dad. This cracked me up. Let her do it. - Al

——————————————————————————

Good interview Harry . . . .Go for it! - Scorp

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late for me, but it's still Wednesday.
> 
> Life got in the way.


	53. Wizengamot Meeting, Plans And Kreacher Comes To Grimmauld.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the first meeting.  
> People chat.  
> Harry makes some arrangements.  
> Kreacher Comes to Grimmauld with information.

_**MEETING NOTES: BY AL POTTER.** _

**WIZENGAMOT COALITION:** ****

——————————————————————————

**AGENDA ITEM #1**

Legislative title:

**_“The Abolishment and Repeal of Discriminatory Laws Imposed upon Minorities.”_ **

Legislation rescinds all Elf, Goblin, Werewolf, Other Magical Creature (including reformed Vampires), and Gender restrictions related to:

Housing and Home Ownership.

Union Restrictions.

Educational Opportunities and Teaching Positions.

Banking and Investment.

Healthcare, Emergency and Hospital Services.

Business Ownership.

Employment. Including Restrictions on Ministry Employment.

Wand Ownership and Use.

Gender, Gender identity, Sexual Identity.

Tier 1 creature status, including Merpeople and ***** Keeplers.

Non-Magical Persons from magical families.

Legislation also restores any and all Union negotiation rights that were revoked by “lord” Grentin 1997 (See attached).

First draft reviewed/approved by coalition with clarification. Final draft to be overseen by Hugo and Hermione Granger-Weasley.

**NOTE:** Mr. Malfoy (The elder) insists that there are Keepler Elfs in America that are forced into laborious positions in the trunks of trees in hidden and magical biscuit factories. We think he’s pranking us, but have assured we’ll look into it. If such elfs exist and they moved to the magical UK they would be covered by the legislation.

**AGENDA ITEM #2**

Legislative title:

**_“Repeal of Intentionally Vague Limitations on the Minister of Magic.”_ **

Legislation rescinds the vague and unjustified law that limits the Minister from consultation and input on laws based upon the whims of a Wizengamot majority. The phrase “Certain types of legislation” is stricken from the language of all existing legislation. Furthermore, the passage of this legislation explicitly states that the Minister can retroactively review any previously enacted legislation and provide recommendations.

This Law also reaffirms that the Minister of Magic cannot be a “Voting entity while holding the position” This provision will not preclude future endeavors of a former Minister.

**AGENDA ITEM #3**

For immediate review:

ALL additional creature restrictions, Including but not limited to Lycanthropy, Veela, Vampir, and Merepeople. . .And ***** Keeplers.

**FOUNDATION COALITION:**

——————————————————————————

**AGENDA ITEM #1**

Establishment of Foundation:

ESBF: Elf Small Business Foundation.

Goal: Funding, education and assistance.

**AGENDA ITEM #2**

Euphemia Potter Arts Foundation: Order of business.

Meeting with architect: M. Bulstrode Associates. Review minor changes.

Foundation, Grant and Groundbreaking Ceremony - Summer (Tentatively July) to coincide with Press Release Announcement (Luna/Quibbler).

**AGENDA ITEM #3**

Fundraiser: **_Buy Harry Potter’s Ugly Furniture!_** _-_ Silent Auction

Note from Harry: All that ugly victorian crap from the guest level and the 40’s stuff from the top floor. Free tea cups with purchase. Tables. Chairs. Lamps. Beds. End tables. Couches. Coffee Tables. Desks. Rugs. Decorative Pillows and miscellaneous items.

Proceeds to ESBF (Elf Small Business Foundation), GYI (Goblin Youth Institute).

Location: Harpies Quidditch Field - Spring (following quidditch season).

Louis, Ted and Ron volunteer to coordinate. Will ask Danika Lovegood-Longbottom to create adverts.

Furniture from 12 Grimmauld to storage vault for interim. Harry will arrange storage and disposal of mattresses/linens etc.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

——————————————————————————

Meetings will be held 3rd Saturday of each month in the Snowflake Dining Room at 12 Grimmauld Place

19:00

Dinner will be provided by Harry and Al (vegetarian option will be available).

After meeting/dinner drinks will be provided at “Trandy’s Cellar”.

————

Just flooing “Snowflake Dining Room” tries to auto portkey you to La Cocina De Eva in Snowflake Arizona in the United States.

Unfortunately.

But at least it’s owned by wizards? It’s a perfectly nice Mexican restaurant.

Please Floo to “Snowflake Dining Room at 12 Grimmauld place”.

Dad’s Bad.

————

Spouses and/or Partners:

Are welcome to join for the dinner portion of the meeting. Please let Harry and Al know in advance.

After dinner, our guests are welcome to gather at “Trandy’s Cellar” while we attend to business.

Mr. Trandy want’s a Karaoke machine. Please discourage this development.

————

——————————————————————————

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Draco, we need to talk.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Hello Mother.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Why have you not been answering?

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Yes, I’ve not been answering. We both turned off the phones so we could have some peace for a day. Also ignored the family chat on purpose.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Harry is in big trouble.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

He did not ask your Mother for permission.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

You are kidding.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I hope so!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I do need you to come to the manor. There’s an issue that I need addressed.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

What would that be?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I needto embrace my Son and congratulate him on his engagement.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I’m on my way.

——————————————————————————

**Rose:**

Are you sure about this?

**Al:**

?

**Rose:**

You approved the interview? You read it?

**Al:**

Yes!

**Rose:**

Okay. Just checking.

**Al:**

It’s not really an interview.

**Rose:**

My point exactly.

**Al:**

Says what it needs to though.

**Rose:**

I was just in such a weird space when Luna gave me the recording.

**Al:**

But it’s even better because it’s Auntie Luna and Dad just talking.

**Rose:**

And you’re okay with being outed as pregnant to the public before the wedding?

**Al:**

More than okay with it. Better than being outed by some rando photographer.

**Rose:**

True. What does Scorp think?

**Al:**

Scorp thinks that I need a new conditioner. Says the potions have made my hair too soft.

**Rose:**

Ummmm.

**Al:**

Not that I’m complaining, but he can’t keep his hands out of it.

**Rose:**

How is that any different than usual?

**Al:**

Trust me, it’s different.

**Rose:**

Okay.

**Al:**

I just mean that he’s gotten really overprotective. You thought It was bad before. This is another new level. Full on both hands in the hair and snogging when he comes home from the lab.

**Rose:**

That’s actually really sweet.

**Al:**

I know!

**Rose:**

He’s never not been though. Sweet.

**Al:**

Don’t say that. You’ll get the Malfoy brow! Maybe even crossed arms and a foot stomp!

**Rose:**

That only works with his grandmother anymore, and even that’s getting questionable.

**Al:**

It really should be. I’ll tell you a secret if you keep your mouth shut.

**Rose:**

I kept this “interview” secret for the last three weeks. I’m good.

**Al:**

Scorp’s gran is a total softie.She’s actually a lot of fun.

**Rose:**

She scares the merlin out of everyone!

**Al:**

Well yes, she does and for the most part she probably should. She’s a powerful person, but when it comes to family stuff, really a total softie. I wouldn’t cross her though geeeez.

**Rose:**

I just can’t see it.

**Al:**

Someday I think you will. Especially after Aspen comes. She’s going to be the game changer.

**Rose:**

Aspen? She????!!!!!

**Al:**

Crap. Rose, you have to promise me.

**Rose:**

I won’t say a word. I Promise.

**Al:**

FUCK. Scorp is going to kill me. Please.

**Rose:**

I doubt that Scorp is homicidal. And I promise I won’t say a word.

**Al:**

Yes, and we’re both over the moon about it.

**Rose:**

So cool!

**Al:**

Please promise again that you won’t spoil the surprise. Please give us this.

**Rose:**

I seriously wand out promise that I won’t.

**Al:**

Thanks.

**Rose:**

Tell Scorp that I know though. I can’t live with that?

**Al:**

I can’t either. I’ll tell him.

**Rose:**

OMG.

**Al:**

I know.

**Rose:**

Aspen. I love it.

**Al:**

Not an IT!

**Rose:**

Not the baby part, the name part. I love the name.

**Al:**

Okay you get a pass.

**Rose:**

Okay I’ve got to go work on the article. I’ll let you guys know before we put it out.

**Al:**

OKAY!

**Rose:**

TTYL

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Hi Jay.

**Mr. L:**

Good day, Harry.

**Harry:**

Looks like I’m going to need another storage vault.

**Mr. L:**

How large?

**Harry:**

Two floors of furniture from Grimmauld. It’s big and clunky.

**Mr. L:**

So just the furniture not entire individual rooms.

**Harry:**

Not rooms no. Just the furniture. We’re going to auction it off for charity.

**Mr. L:**

Very good. We can do that. Should I come to Grimmauld to evaluate?

**Harry:**

That would be fantastic if you could. Thursday morning?

**Mr. L:**

Yes. What is morning for you? I start my day at 6:00.

**Harry:**

Ouch. Let’s say 10:00?

**Mr. L:**

Very good. Shall I meet you there?

**Harry:**

Yes! Just floo into the dining room?

**Mr. L:**

The one you are calling a snowflake?

**Harry:**

Yes!

**Mr. L:**

Alright. Anything else today?

**Harry:**

Just wondering how the candidates are lining up for employees?

**Mr. L:**

I have several qualified candidates. Just let me know when you’d like to begin interviews.

**Harry:**

I’ll coordinate that with Zebb and let you know. Oh! I got the lyrics! You’re right, I’m going to need help pronouncing it.

**Mr. L:**

Oh, good. Yes we’ll work on that.

**Harry:**

Perfect. Okay that’s it for now. Have a good day Jay!

**Mr. L:**

Goodbye, Harry.

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Mr. Kreacher?

**Kreacher:**

Hello

**Harry:**

I would like you to come to Grimmauld. You have to see it!

**Kreacher:**

You completed the ritual?

**Harry:**

Yes. It’s fantastic. I want you to see it before I start having work done.

**Kreacher:**

I would very much like that.

**Harry:**

Did the kids work on your phone? This is MUCH BETTER.

**Kreacher:**

Oh yes. The voice function is so much better now. Still needs work though.

**Harry:**

Would you like to bring Ruby along with?

**Kreacher:**

Yes I would. This is a good time because the kids are just now on a break.

**Harry:**

I’ll be there on Thursday. Would the afternoon work for you?

**Kreacher:**

Yes. 14:00?

**Harry:**

Perfect. Hey. How much do you remember about the conservatory?

**Kreacher:**

The conservatory survived? It was not there at the beginning. It was not in the original plan.

**Harry:**

We didn’t do the second ritual.

**Kreacher:**

No?

**Harry:**

No. I decided to work with it the way it is with the first one. Plus there’s working plumbing.

**Kreacher:**

What year?

**Harry:**

1940\. Before SHE inherited it.

**Kreacher:**

Oh!

**Harry:**

Mr. Kreacher?

**Kreacher:**

The conservatory will have no plants. It was closed down.

**Harry:**

Why?

**Kreacher:**

It was the time of the great Muggle war. The family closed the conservatory and the courtyards. There was a great explosion that destroyed the conservatory in 1944. It was spring and it came from the sky. I remember the year very clearly. The wards did not hold.

**Harry:**

It was destroyed?

**Kreacher:**

Yes it was a very sad day. But 1940. Harry. Might I come today?

**Harry:**

I could meet you there in about an hour?

**Kreacher:**

Yes. I must see it. You need to know.

**Harry:**

Know what?

**Kreacher:**

About the house. It was beautiful then, but there was the war happening.

**Harry:**

Can you floo? Or meet somewhere?

**Kreacher:**

I will come to the back kitchen doors.

**Harry:**

Alright. One hour.

**Kreacher:**

Yes! Goodbye.

——————————————————————————

“Harry.”

“Hi Kreacher!”

“There is much you need to know. Ruby could not come today. Might I come back?”

“Of course! Any time. Come with me to the dining room. Shall we make some coffee?”

“Yes. I can do that.”

“No. I’m making YOU coffee or would you prefer tea?”

“Alright then. No coffee is much better. I don't care for tea. Oh Harry it’s just as I remember. It was a horrible and yet wonderful time.”

“How so?”

“This was at the beginning of the Muggle war. The home was filled with guests. Mostly family, but many others. The Muggles were hiding underground. Everything was dark. There were explosions being dropped from the sky planes.”

“Bombs.”

“Yes. All of the children were brought here. Miss Irma insisted. She opened the guest quarters. Wizards were on the roof all day and night casting protections on this house. What do the guest quarters look like?”

“Old and ugly. We can go up there. Here, Coffee. I’ve got cream and sugar?”

“Sugar please. That would be about right. The war stopped Miss Irma from her renovations. She did not like that floor. But it was necessary to open it. She even brought out the bad china.”

“That stuff in the tea room?”

“Yes. It was quite distasteful, but needed with so many guests. There’s a hidden cabinet over here on the right for the better china but in here are guest dishes.”

“What are these?”

“Those are the war dishes. Muggle restaurant ware. It was an emergency. There are more up in the big dining. We were very busy. Pinsy and Copper were in charge of this dining room. Uncle Duster and Jaak, Dilly and Arak manned the big dining. Bugsy, Judder and myself kept things clean. Yes. We were very busy.”

“Wow. How many guests?”

“It changed every day. People came and went at all times of the day and night. I would say never more than 100 but never less than 40 for the whole time of the war. People slept even on Miss Irma’s velvet couches!”

“The white ones upstairs?”

“Yes. And they are very difficult to clean!”

“I’m going to change them. Narcissa fixed one. I’ll show you. Should we go up there?”

“Yes. I’m very excited to see.”

“Bring your coffee.”

“Oh it is still beautiful. It was the best and the worst of the times. Where are you going?”

“Upstairs?”

“Elevator.”

“It scares me.”

“It’s perfectly safe. It’s magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a magic elevator. Come with me I’ll show you. Push button number 2. And we’re here.”

“What? We didn’t go anywhere.”

“Yes we’re here. That’s how it works. Come along.”

“So it’s like apparating? I didn’t feel anything.”

“Almost but not quite. It’s a complicated charm. It’s not like a tube in those muggle contraptions. You can get to any level of the home except the private quarters on the top floor. Oh it’s still so wonderful.”

“Oh please don’t. Kreacher.”

“One minute.”

“Alright.”

“Alright then I am ready. So this is Miss Narcissa’s transformation?”

“Yes. What do you think?”

“Much better. The white and the velvet is impossible.”

“Other than that I’m keeping this whole floor pretty much the same.”

“Even the ballroom?”

“Yes. I’m going to have a fundraiser in there and the big dining a couple times per year.”

“Wonderful.”

“Oh. The portraits are all going though. Narcissa is taking them to the manor.”

“Don’t talk to them. They do not stop. Especially that Hesper woman.”

“I’ll remember that!”

“Oh Harry, the ballroom. There was so much music. So much before Pollux died. Nearly every evening after dinner. Light the stage?”

“I only know these runes by the door.”

“There are three more over here. This one is for the band. This one lights the singer if there is one. And this one is for just the piano.”

“Wow. Cool!”

“The Muggle music of the time was very much fun. And there was big dancing!”

“Muggle music?”

“Yes they were from everywhere. Miss Irma brought them in.”

“How? She broke the statute?”

“They agreed to Miss Irma’s secrecy.”

“Like Hermione’s Vow?”

“Similar yes. But no punishments. They were just forbidden from being able to speak about this world outside of it.”

“But she still broke the statute?”

“I cannot say.”

“Alright, we’ll leave it at that!”

“Will you bring music back?”

“Sometimes. I think so, yes.”

“Wonderful.”

“Where to next? What would you like to see?”

“Let me show you something in the kitchen on this floor. Through here. . . . .Alright this is the war dishes. This cabinet is locked but you can open it with this rune over here. . . .just a point of your wand.”

“I don’t use a wand. I didn’t bring it.”

“But I do! May I?”

“You did that on purpose just so you could use it!”

“May have. . . .alright this is the good china.”

“CRAP! Draco’s going to freak out. What is it?”

“I do not know, but you must be careful with the good china. These are the serving pieces. . . . .The silver sets are in here. . . . flatware and linens here. . . .”

“Wow. Hey what about the wedding china downstairs? Narcissa want’s to take that.”

“She should. It was a gift and not Miss Irma’s favorite, but quite nice. This set was the favorite it’s much older though.”

“Alright where else should we go. I’m afraid I can’t stay too much longer today. Can you come back?”

“Of course. I’ll be more than happy to. There are many things you need to see and know. Many secrets, but wonderful ones.”

“Do you want to see the guest rooms? I’m having the furniture removed on that floor so we can start the renovations.”

“I’d rather not. Those rooms are quite unpleasant. The conservatory?”

“Oh yes.”

—————

“The fountain is running.”

“Narcissa turned it on.”

“It’s been so long. To see it running is very unusual. So sad to see it like this with no greenery.”

“So they closed it down because of the war?”

“Yes. It was impractical. You’ve turned on the runes! Are you going to replant it?”

“Yes that’s my plan.”

“Two months.”

“What?”

“You can begin to plant in two months. The soil will be replenished by then.”

“Awesome! I thought I was going to have to replace it!”

“No need. But I would suggest you bring in earthworms. They will continue to work the soil.”

“I will do that. So what was planted in here before? Do you remember?”

“The plans are in the library and there are photographs. I will show you before I go.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. But I think you’ll not want to replicate it. You’ll see. It was very very fussy.”

“Like what?”

“Topiaries and palm trees in those large corner plantings. I don’t see you enjoying it.”

“You’re probably right.”

“But you will see. It was very high maintenance. Alright. You are very fortunate to have chosen this year for the ritual. It was so so sad when it was exploded.”

“Bombed.”

“Yes. Poor Mister Pollux. Miss Irma’s decline started at that time.”

“I’m missing something. What happened after the bombing?”

“Mister Pollux was dead! He died in here trying to protect the conservatory from the bombs! Miss Irma was dead within the next two years. She just withered away. No one could help her.”

“I didn’t know this. Neither does Narcissa!”

“There is much to learn. Why did you choose this year for the restoration ritual?”

“It was on the recommendation of Mr. Liogell at Gringotts.”

“He chose it for you. He knows you much better than you think.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re right.”

“He chose this year for you and made sure it was before the explosion but after the closing of the conservatory. I’m sure of it. He chose a time with Miss Irma’s last renovations and so you can make this conservatory your own. He knows you.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I’m sure of it. Your Goblin is smart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! There will be an update tomorrow.


	54. A Conversation With Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's interview with Harry did not go according to plan. If there was one.

THE QUIBBLER

**Special Edition!**

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

A Conversation With Harry Potter

This is my conversation with Harry. I’ll be honest with our readers, I was not going to publish this installment, but all parties mentioned here agreed and approved. Harry insisted that we print every word. So here we are. Expect some surprises.

I have amended the article with a special announcement at the end at the request of Harry and Draco.

The conversation was recorded weeks prior to publication and this is a transcript of the conversation.

 **L** =Me (Luna). **H** =Harry.

**H:** Hi Luna.

**L:** Hey my friend.

**H:** I’m not going to lie, I’m terrified for this.

**L:** Don’t be.

**H:** I don’t give interviews.

**L:** I know! This is a special day.

**H:** I usually just issue statements or answer the random question on the street. My favorite tactic is to just run away!

**L:** We’re going to be fine.

**H:** Alright so what do we do?

**L:** We’re just going to take a walk in this lovely park and talk. Maybe sit on that bench down there by the fountain? You can tell me what’s off limits.

**H:** Okay.

**L:** I didn’t bring a list of questions. I didn’t bring Rosie, just my recorder.

**H:** So that’s just recording our conversation?

**L:** Yes. And that’s all we’re going to do. Just talk about whatever comes up. See? The recorder just sits in my pocket. You won’t even remember it’s there after a few minutes.

**H:** To tell the truth, I don’t know what’s off limits. So much has been going on Luna!

**L:** I know. Tell me about this beautiful park.

**H:** Ha. Well it’s not a park to begin with.

**L:** But it is in a way.

**H:** These are the grounds of a property I’ve inherited. I’ve only been out on these grounds a couple times before.

**L:** It really is lovely.

**H:** I certainly didn’t think so when I first saw it.

**L:** How so?

**H:** It’s more than a little overwhelming. Luna look at this. It’s ostentatious beyond belief!

**L:** Yes, it’s a bit much, I can see that. But it’s also part of you and your family history.

**H:** I’m trying to see it that way, but it’s been difficult.

**L:** What are you going to do with it?

**H:** I was going to open it up for tours or parties with the historical society, but a lot of the family don’t want me to. So for now I’ll just wait. Bring the family in for whatever. I mean I get it. There’s a lot of important things here that need to be taken care of before I could do something like that. Teddy’s been spending some time researching here. I would still like to have it put to some good use though. So maybe down the line someday we’ll figure something out.

**L:** Frog!

**H:** Oh cute! Little guy. He’s got freckles!

**L:** They’re good luck you know.

**H:** Really?

**L:** Yes.

**H:** I feel like I’m not being a very good interview.

**L:** This is fine. It’s a beautiful day. Let’s walk down there?

**H:** What do you want to ask? What do your readers want to know?

**L:** I’m not going to do that.

**H:** No?

**L:** Absolutely not. We’re just going to talk about whatever you’d like. No list of questions. You tell me what you want my readers to know about?

**H:** Do I want them to know anything? Okay that’s not fair. . . .I want your readers to know how fantastic I thought your interview with Ginny was. That was spot on.. . . And I feel like I’m failing the interview test but Gin really nailed it? I’m really glad she shut down so much of the (expletive) we’ve had to deal with over the years.

**L:** There’s no test here. You will not be graded.

**H:** Ugh. Okay. I want people to know that my family means more to me than anything and the press can just (expletive) off and leave me alone. Sorry for the swears.

**L:** Don’t worry about it.

**H:** I want people to understand that I believe the old war stuff needs to be put to rest. I mean, Luna, people still bring up this stuff like it was yesterday. It was over forever ago. We won’t forget about it and you and Nev are (expletive) war heroes! But people need to stop obsessing over it. You certainly have, and you’ve done so fantastically. I’m not discounting it, but we’re all so much more than that brief period of time.

**L:** Another frog!

**H:** What?

**L:** Just joking. But let’s lighten it up a little and not go down the war trap? You said it yourself, so let’s put that to rest for today.

**H:** Okay. Should we talk about babies? Your article could last for several issues!

**L:** Whatever you want. That’s what I said.

**H:** Okay so I’m just going to talk about anything except politics. And now I’m probably going to get into trouble with my family and Draco, but, whatever. . . .

**L:** Don’t do what you don’t want.

**H:** I do feel like I’m holding everyone else back because I’m so cynical.

**L:** That’s not true.

**H:** Sometimes it feels that way. Seems like I’m the only one who really cares. It’s exhausting. But then all of a sudden there’s a photographer hiding around the corner and the next thing I know I can’t even have lunch with my daughter without it becoming a scandalous event. I really draw the line when it comes to the kids. They didn’t sign up for this (expletive). I’ve been working on fixing that.

**L:** Harry, we can stop any time you want.

**H:** No, it’s okay . . . Gin was honest with you and we all promised.. . So I inherited more property and money I didn’t need. I can’t wait to see the new tax bill. . . We’re sitting in what you would call a park, but in reality it’s the back yard of a manor built by one of my ancestors.

**L:** And it’s really beautiful.

**H:** Al and Scorp are having a baby and I’ve been begging everyone to not say anything about it. That’s messed up Luna! We’re all so happy about it and they can’t talk about it because I’m afraid it might get leaked to the public? And that’s my fault because I just want the public to leave us alone.

**L:** But you have reasons. Do I need to turn this off?

**H:** No don’t turn it off.What the hell. May as well give you the scoop.

**L:** That’s not why we’re here.

**H:** I know that. You’re the only person I would ever trust to quote me on anything like this though. People think I’m dumb. They know I’m magically powerful and all that, but a good portion of them think I’m pretty stupid. I get it though, I’m passionate about things most wizards don’t care about or take for granted. I love muggle pop music. We could probably talk about Harry Styles or Lil Nas X for an hour or so. . .no? Old people aren’t supposed to like that stuff but nobody told me. . .K Pop? . . .BTS? . . .okay no. . .I get excited over little things that most people don’t. I love the details and love it even more when someone who really knows about them can explain it. Does that make sense? I get excited over (expletive) and sometimes it’s just the simplest of things. My best memories are things like my kids loosing a first tooth and the tooth ghost. And now I get to share how special that is with Al and Scorp. What’s dumb about that?

**L:** Nothing at all. Our tooth ghost left 5 sickles and a seasonal flower.

**H:** Five sickles? That’s crazy. Ours only ever left 3. And a flower?

**L:** Inflation.

**H:** Was it supposed to leave flowers?

**L:** No that’s just Longbottom tradition.

**H:** I’m stealing it!Publish THAT! It is now wizarding tradition that a lost tooth requires monetary compensation AND a flower. Uncle Nev says so!

**L:** My husband is wise, I wouldn’t want to cross the tooth ghost. . . .alright what should we talk about next?

**H:** Did I tell you about the part where I’m in love with my business partner? You know the one. The tall blonde one. . . .He’s very handsome and puts up with me for merlin knows what reasons. Everyone apparently already knows about it? Well neither of us ever talked about it to the damned press or anyone that isn’t family.But there you go we’ve been together for I don’t know how many years now. Fifteen? You would know better. I love the man and want more than anything for him to marry me, but no. I know it will be a complete fiasco. I mean just being a couple will cause a (expletive) riot. And I love him Luna, you know this. And now just talking about it I’ve ruined your interview even MORE and if you publish this it would ruin Al and Scorps’ wedding.

**L:** How does that ruin the wedding?

**H:** Because it would be a distraction!

**L:** Harry, you’ve got this wrong. How can love be a distraction?

**H:** I haven’t even asked him! And I’m just terrified that he’ll say no because of all the attention.

**L:** You really think he’d do that?

**H:** Yes! I’m too much baggage! And now I don’t even have a proper home. . . . I’m camping out at his penthouse! You’ve seen the place, I can’t live there permanently I’ll eventually break something and he’ll kick me out onto the street!

**L:** Oh merlin! Let me ask this. . . .when was the last time you two spent a night apart?

**H:** When Draco went to Paris for work on the apothecary?

**L:** So you’ve been basically living together for 15 years or so. I’d venture to say it’s been longer than that.

**H:** But not at the penthouse. I was still at the cottage. But yeah . . .Ugh. Yeah I guess you could say that. Is that thing still on? Oh (expletive).

**L:** It’s still on and I’m leaving it on now because this conversation is golden. This interview is unpublishable rubbish anyway. I’ll pull out this recording in a few years and we can have a laugh okay? Harry, do really think Draco would say no?

**H:** Yes?

**L:** And that alone would tell my readers a lot about you.

**H:** What? Why?

**L:** Because it show’s that you’re just human.

**H:** Okay I don’t get it.

**L:** The general public don’t see you as a person. They see you as an Icon or that statue on the grounds at Hogwarts.

**H:** I can’t get away from that.

**L:** No, you can never just brush off your importance, or whatever we call “the history” either. And you shouldn’t. But in general the public doesn’t know YOU. They don’t know that you’re a wonderful person with a huge heart. You’re so protective of your family that you’re constantly going to extremes, and that’s justified by the way. The press has been horrible to you since you were a child. They don’t know you at all.

**H:** Am I that?

**L:** Wonderful? Huge heart? Protective? All of those things and so much more.

**H:** Luna, I just don’t want to (expletive) this up.

**L:** You won’t. You’ve got solid backup. Your kids, your family. Us?

**H:** You’re not “us” You’re family!

**L:** You know what I mean.

**H:** I get it. Let’s change the subject.

**L:** Pick a subject then. One that’s not damned quidditch.

**H:** Ummm.

**L:** It can be anything.

**H:** Electric trains then!

**L:** You’re joking. Come on Harry you are derailing my professional interview!

**H:** Was that a (expletive) train pun?No! Really? Okay so I have a whole collection of miniature locomotives. The whole point is to keep them on the rails!

**L:** Oh Merlin whatever. Alright let’s talk about the trains then.

**H:** Okay, so one day when I was in a particularly bad mood. I think it was right after Jamie left for school.Arthur handed me a caboose from a pile of pieces he was working on. It was really old and dirty. He asked me to clean it up. You can’t use magic on them it destroys the decals. When It was cleaned up he let me keep it. It’s really cool. Bright red. It’s still my favorite. I started going to specialty shops in London to seek more out. Turns out they’re more popular overseas. But anyhow I started buying them on the Muggle internet. There’s an auction site that’s really competitive. I had to give that up it was too much stress. . . .anyhow there are several types and sizes, but I liked the one Arthur gave me so I started with them. They’re middle sized and really old.. . . Lionel’s from the 1950’s. You can hook them up to a track with a transformer and make them travel around your tracks.

**L:** Didn’t you used to have a few of those in your office?

**H:** Yes and also there’s cool things like water towers and road crossing signs . . . . bridges and street lamps. I’ve got a trestle I want to work on. You can make whole towns and villages. I’ve even got a mountain with a tunnel that you can run the train through and then down into the village. I’ll show you my new Santa Fe passenger cars that light up when the train is moving. You can see the little people riding in it.

**L:** Okay?

**H:** Well you asked for a subject and that’s what I thought of! I know how silly it sounds, but it’s relaxing to me.

**L:** There’s no judgment going on here, Harry.

**H:** I know. I just don’t talk about a lot of these things.

**L:** Pick another subject. Still not quidditch!

**H:** Ice cream.

**L:** What?

**H:** Ice cream flavors? I don’t know, just sounds good. Want to head over to Fortescue’s after this?

**L:** Okay what’s your favorite?

**H:** Mint with chocolate vermicelli. The dark Belgian chocolate.

**L:** Well that’s a given. That’s heavenly.

**H:** I also like the peach . . . . Actually I’ve changed my mind. The peach is my favorite now.

**L:** Ice cream favorites can change there’s no shame, right now mine is the lavender ice.

**H:** Oh that’s good too. Okay. Interview over? Ice cream time!

**L:** Harry, you understand why I can’t print this?

**H:** Yeah, probably. I didn't sabotage your interview on purpose! But why then?

**L:** Shall I give you a list?

**H:** Go ahead. Just for fun, but make it quick because I really am craving ice cream.

**L:** You outed yourself and Draco as a couple. You talked about your intention to ask him to marry you. You announced that Al is pregnant for merlinsake!

**H:** Yeah. You’re right.

**L:** We’ll just have to try again another day.

**H:** Side along for ice cream?

**L:** Sure.

. . . . .

**H:** Grab that table out here! I’ll go in, what do you want?

**L:** I’ll stick with a bowl of the lavender ice.

**H:** Perfect. Be right back . .. .

**L:** What is that?

**H:** Ice cream float. It’s made with root beer soda!

**L:** I’ve never seen anything like that.

**H:** You’ll have to try it next time.

**L:** I’m not so sure.

**H:** Here try it. . . .

**L:** Okay that’s not bad! Just looks odd. Nose tickles.

**H:** That’s the best part.

**L:** And there’s your photographer.

**H:** (expletive) em. . . . . . . .

**L:** What was that?

**H:** Silencing charm and a ward to keep them 20 metres away from us.

**L:** You can just DO that? You barely moved your hand.

**H:** Yes.

**L:** So now what? They’ve got our photo. Do you think they’ll say we’re having an affair? That would be fun. Nev could use a good laugh and the boys would be in stitches.

**H:** No. They won’t. I almost wish they would. I could use a laugh too.

**L:** How do you know?

**H:** They might publish the photo with a proper caption, but if it’s the Prophet they won’t write anything else. I can’t tell you why right now. You’ll know soon enough.

**L:** Did you threaten them with another lawsuit?

**H:** Something like that. I’ll just say they won’t write anything more than just a description unless it comes straight out of the mouth of myself or my family. Or if they’re invited. Hence the ward. If they can’t get close enough to ask they’ve got nothing.

**L:** Huh.

**H:** (expletive) is that thing still on?!

**L:** Oh (expletive).

**H:** Luna! Turn it off!

**L:** I’m sure it . . . .

——————————————————————————

This concluded our interview!

_Transcription provided by Quibbler Editor, Rose Granger-Weasley._

——————————————————————————

**A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I am pleased, to report that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are now engaged to be married. Harry popped the question!**

There are no other details and no date set but we’ll give an update if and when more information becomes available.

Congratulations to the happy couple! _\- Luna._

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS WILL BE NOT ALLOWED FOR THIS ARTICLE

——————————————————————————

**Neville:**

Harry what did you send to my wife?

**Harry:**

It’s pretty obvious no? And that article is a big deal!

**Neville:**

UGH!

**Harry:**

It’s for both of you! School is on a break!

**Neville:**

Harry!

**Harry:**

Nev! Focus! Rainforest!

**Neville:**

It’s fucking Peru Harry.

**Harry:**

I know. Draco helped put it together! There’s a whole itinerary and a Spa Date!

**Neville:**

I don’t fucking believe this.

**Harry:**

You’ll take a muggle helicopter trip to to Machu Picchu from the roof of the Miraflores! Draco says that’s going to be cool?

**Neville:**

Fuck.

**Harry:**

Would you have thought of that on your own?

**Neville:**

NO!

**Harry:**

Look at the brochures! There’s tons of cool stuff to pick. You have a choice of the helicopter or a driver or a magical guide. And I just want you guys to get away and have a good time! You don’t even have to go out if you don’t want!

**Neville:**

MY HEAD HURTS!

**Harry:**

Stop yelling! Check out the Sayacmarca. I picked that one out.

**Neville:**

Oh my gawd!

**Harry:**

I KNOW! Check out the rainbow mountain. Luna’s going to love that! And you don’t have to hike up if you don’t want. There’s an apparition point.

**Neville:**

Unbelievable!

**Harry:**

We booked you a day at the Manu park. You have a private guide for that one and no tourists to bother you!

**Neville:**

Stop!

**Harry:**

What? Did you not like the Huaca Pucllana? We can change that.

**Neville:**

AAAAK.

**Harry:**

You know I’m not going to take no for an answer don’t you? I WILL break you Nev! You are taking your beautiful wife on a vacation to Peru. REPEAT AFTER ME: I am taking my beautiful wife on a three week vacation to Peru. . . .

**Neville:**

You broke me with the Manu national park. DAMN YOU!

**Harry:**

Repeat: “I am taking my beautiful wife on a three week vacation to Peru”.

**Neville:**

I am taking my beautiful wife on a three week vacation to Peru.

**Harry:**

SEE that wasn’t so hard was it?

**Neville:**

No. You know this isn’t about money. I could take her! We have Longbottom money!

**Harry:**

I know but it’s more FUN my way!

**Neville:**

Taquile Island looks nice. Textile art. Luna would like that.

**Harry:**

There you go!

**Neville:**

Three weeks away from the boys is going to be a stretch.

**Harry:**

We’ll keep an eye out for them.

**Neville:**

I’m not worried about them. I’m worried about Me and Luna.

**Harry:**

Like I said. We’ll all keep an eye out. The kids will too. If it got bad or something happened they can go stay with Louis at Shell Cottage. He has an entire annex on the beach! And you have a thing called a PHONE.

**Neville:**

Who says it works from there?

**Harry:**

Draco says. It definitely works from the hotel. You can check in and get one of those Wizgram accounts and send us all photos!

**Neville:**

Crap we need clothes.

**Harry:**

You own clothes.

**Neville:**

Fancy clothes! Look at the fucking hotel and restaurant.

**Harry:**

Oh NO YOU DON’T Neville Frances Lovegood-Longbottom.

**Neville:**

Full name? What now?

**Harry:**

You wear what ever the fuck you want! Do NOT be intimidated by that shite. You ALWAYS look nice. And Luna always looks FANTASTIC. There’s plenty of shopping in Lima. If you need something go get something. Come back with an alpaca jumper though you’ll love that in winter! Plus it’s the magical part of the hotel. You don’t think they’ve seen a dubious outfit or two before??? Fuck that!

**Neville:**

You’re right.

**Harry:**

Of course I am.

**Neville:**

Again.

**Harry:**

I Love You Nev. You guys are going to love this. Trust me. Well, trust Draco he knows this stuff!

**Neville:**

I do. I Love You guys too.

**Harry:**

So get packing!

**Neville:**

Right.

**Harry:**

Love. You. Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Ron:**

A warning would have been nice.

**Harry:**

?

**Ron:**

The Quib. Our own daughter didn’t even warn us!

**Harry:**

OH. Sorry. Yeah that’s kind of my fault.

**Ron:**

Well at least that’s over with. It really is for the best I think. For everyone. Do you really think there’s going to be a backlash?

**Harry:**

I don’t really know? There is a history of that sort of thing.

**Ron:**

That may be true, but I think you’re wrong this time.

**Harry:**

I hope you’re right.

**Ron:**

What in Merlins name was that article supposed to be? It certainly was NOT an interview.

**Harry:**

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. I was nervous! You know what it’s like when Luna and I get together! There was no buffer!

**Ron:**

Well since the Profit isn’t going to write up some trash that you must reply to, can we make Quib articles an excuse to meet at the leaky?

**Harry:**

YES!!!

**Ron:**

I’ll ask Mione to come too?

**Harry:**

How about just us? Draco’s concentrating on some long string of numbers. Will be nice to just do just us for a change. Will Hermione be mad? Maybe they can join us later?

**Ron:**

Merlin NO. She won’t be mad in the slightest. She’s literally pushing me towards the floo trying to get me out of the house!

**Harry:**

Sweet! On my way!

——————————————————————————

The Daily Prophet

**A POTTER ENGAGEMENT!**

_By R. Skeeter_

Our readers may not know that changes have come to our honored publication. With the upcoming retirement of our publisher and other negotiations ongoing, more change is to come.

This does not mean that we cannot still report important news to our faithful readers.

Today I give you “headlines”. I cannot speculate on these subjects with substance, so I will summarize in headline form:

Headline 1: **HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE RELATIONSHIP: ANNOUNCE ENGAGEMENT!**

Headline 2: **HERE’S A VERY NICE PHOTO OF HARRY POTTER AND LUNA LOVEGOOD-LONGBOTTOM SHARING ICED CREAM!**

Headline 3: **AL POTTER PREGNANT! HARRY TO BE GRANDFATHER!**

Headline 4: **WHAT WE ALL KNEW: THE POTTER AND MALFOY ALLIANCE.**

Headline 5: **HARRY POTTER: YET ANOTHER FORTUNE!**

And there you have it. Mr. Malfoy’s personal assistant Sean McAllroy was not available for comment. See our PHOTO on Page 3.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET ARTICLE ARE NOT AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Profit Article = Who gets it?

**Draco:**

Me. My turn!

——————————————————————————

_As our readers know: The Daily Prophet is obligated by Wizengamot law and previous settlements to immediately publish replies and opinions from both the Potter and Malfoy-Black families (with appropriate redactions) and without comment from the public or publisher._

**OPINION:**

**OH MERLIN SOMETHING’S GONE WONKY AT THE PROFIT** (sic)!

_By Draco L. Malfoy_

In regards to the recent article titled: “A POTTER ENGAGEMENT!” I would like to clarify some of the finer details:

Headline 1: **TRUE.**

Headline 2: **LAVENDER ICE DOES NOT CONTAIN CREAM.**

Headline 3: **TRUE!**

Headline 4: **TRUE. _TECHNICALLY_.**

Headline 5: **STAY INFORMED.**

Overall: NOT BAD. 4 wands out of 5.

Mr. McAlroy is on a well deserved vacation. He is no longer my personal assistant. Please update your files: Mr. Sean McAlroy is now the executive coordinator for Malfoy-Potter Enterprises and will be your point of contact for any and all questions or correspondence concerning Mr. Potter, our families and/or myself.

Owls are futile. Did you know that in the time of Ancient Greece the most common coins were stamped with the portrayal of an owl? Bringing “owls” to Athens was as useless a venture as sending your poor overworked birds to our warded offices. Please cease this practice of owl abuse.

As is tradition, ( _Edit: EXPLETIVE DELETED)_

Regards!

Draco L. Malfoy.

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET **_UNSOLICITED_** OPINION ARE NOT AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

POTTER. MALFOY. PRIVATE. CHAT

**_Harry_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

_PINNED NOTICE TO ALL PARTICIPANTS 18:00:_

**Ron and I are hanging at the Leaky. Come Join Us!**

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was random.


	55. Kids React To The Quib And Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids react.  
> Harry and Draco make a wedding plan.  
> More Goblin questions.

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Ted_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ted:**

Well that was interesting!

**Hugo:**

Woah.

**Louis:**

That was a surprise.

**Jamie:**

I know! Wasn’t expecting THAT!

**Victoire:**

Merlin that’s SO Harry. I’m really surprised that you printed it.

**Rose:**

My jaw was on the floor when I first listened to it.Luna came over and asked me to transcribe it. She didn’t tell me she didn’t plan to publish it just dropped it off.

**Jamie:**

But she did!

**Rose:**

I’ve been sitting on this for like three weeks.

**Al:**

I’m glad we agreed to it. When Auntie Luna sent it over I was shocked at first but then laughed about it for about twenty minutes. Cried a little too though, I’ll not lie It was a bit much.

**Victoire:**

It really did go down a melancholic lane a bit.

**Al:**

It was just Dad and Luna out for a walk. I actually love it. And so typical of Dad. I mean really, trains and ice cream?

**Louis:**

True.

**Jamie:**

You guys know what this means though?

**Al:**

What?

**Ted:**

?

**Jamie:**

We don’t have to worry about keeping it all under wraps anymore.

**Hugo:**

That’s going to be an adjustment for sure.

**Rose:**

Merlin they’re going to get as bad as Al and Scorp aren’t they?

**Louis:**

Oh no. Hadn’t thought of that!

**Jamie:**

Do you think there will be another wedding?

**Hugo:**

UGH! If there is I refuse to carry a cane for that one too!

**Rose:**

If they’re smart they’ll just elope.

**Al:**

PLEASE.

**Jamie:**

I want to know what they did to get the Prophet off our backs!

**Ted:**

I knew something was up.

**Al:**

I’ll bet it involves the lawyers.

**Ted:**

Probably.

**Louis:**

That thing with Skeeter was weird.

**Rose:**

No kidding.

**Al:**

I still say Skeeter’s spirit animal is Dragon Pox.

**Ted:**

LOL

**Jamie:**

I don’t believe Dad is throwing up random wards in Diagon! That’s kind of cool.

**Al:**

I think he does that more often than we realize.

**_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

Scorp!

**Scorp:**

Hey. What’s going on?

**Jamie:**

Just chatting about that interview.

**Scorp:**

I think it was cool.

**Victoire:**

We do too.

**Ted:**

Dad going off about his trains? That was so random.

**Louis:**

LOL that was good.

**Rose:**

And his pop music obsession.

**Ted:**

That too!

**Al:**

Hey that reminds me, we should drag him with us to see Years & Years at the Scarborough.

**Ted:**

Do I need to bring out ‘lil Ted so he can have cover of being a chaperone?

**Scorp:**

That would be hilarious. You should do it. You haven’t brought him out for a while!

**Ted:**

I’ll have to find an outfit.

**Jamie:**

Do It. I like ‘lil Ted! I’ll check out the Y&Y merch and find you a T.

**Ted:**

Okay. When is that show?

**Al:**

It’s still months away. We’ve got the extra tickets. I booked them the day the tour was announced.

**Jamie:**

How many extra?

**Al:**

6.

**Jamie:**

Geez Al. Go overboard much?

**Al:**

No!

**Jamie:**

You do this every time!

**Al:**

I just want to make sure everyone who want’s to come can!

**Jamie:**

Yeah, I get it.

**Al:**

At least the extras don’t go to waste. There’s always someone who can’t get tickets outside the venue.

**Hugo:**

And then you give them away!

**Al:**

What’s wrong with that?!

**Hugo:**

I guess nothing.

**Al:**

It’s fun to make someone’s night. The tickets aren’t horribly expensive anyway.

**Ted:**

Vic did you want to come?

**Victoire:**

Well, yes! I didn’t know it was an option until now.

**Al:**

Ask Dom too? Louis is already coming, and the Longbottom boys.

**Victoire:**

Okay I’ll ask her. She probably will.

**Al:**

Crap.

**Rose:**

What?

**Al:**

I just realized I might not even be able to go. I’m going to be home with a baby by then!

**Scorp:**

My Dad will babysit. If we’re taking Harry it will be the perfect distraction!

**Al:**

I like the way you think.

**Ted:**

NOW I WANT TO TRY ONE OF THOSE FLOAT THINGS!

**Rose:**

Ouch. My ears!

**Al:**

LOL

**Jamie:**

Anyone else up for it?

**Scorp:**

YES!

**Hugo:**

I’m game.

**Rose:**

Me too.

**Louis:**

I’ll be there can I bring Gareth?

**Al:**

Of course! And Danika if he’s around too.

**Victoire:**

I’m going to pass this time, finishing up a project.

**Rose:**

:(

**Victoire:**

Oh all right then. But I’m not sticking around for too long.

**Ted:**

Fortescue’s in 30 minutes!

**_Hugo_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Draco:**

What are you doing?

**Harry:**

Just finished a workout. You?

**Draco:**

Sent all the bills approved to the accountants.

**Harry:**

Blech. That’s no fun.

**Draco:**

A necessary evil. Didn’t take too long.

**Harry:**

That’s good. Hey, I’ve given Hugo gym privileges.

**Draco:**

Oh. He’ll like that.

**Harry:**

He might also have an admirer here at the centre!

**Draco:**

Merlin, Who?

**Harry:**

Emily Johansson.

**Draco:**

Box office manager Emily?

**Harry:**

That’s the one.

**Draco:**

Huh. I could see it. She’s pretty, nice and SMART.

**Harry:**

I think so too. So just an observation. She seems to come in a lot with questions whenever Hugo’s working :)

**Draco:**

Cute. But stay out of the way. Don’t say anything.

**Harry:**

No I won’t.

**Draco:**

So, I had an idea for our wedding. You know they’re all going to start asking. We need to decide first before someone (Mother and Molly) decides for us.

**Harry:**

UGH. This is going to be an ordeal isn’t it?

**Draco:**

No. It won’t if we plan it right. We just have to do it before the others get their hooks in.

**Harry:**

I like where this is going. Do we get to just elope?

**Draco:**

They would kill us.

**Harry:**

Narcissa would that’s for sure.

**Draco:**

So I suggest we do it about 3 months after Al & Scorps’? The weather will be nice.

**Harry:**

Okay, so not right away. Good I guess? We’ve waited this long why not?

**Draco:**

Just immediate family and quietly. We don’t need to make a big deal of it. Casual. We’ve both been married before. Had those big weddings.

**Harry:**

Okay?

**Draco:**

That will also give you enough time to get things planted in the conservatory.

**Harry:**

Really?

**Draco:**

Yes? Would you like that? Or were you expecting something more formal? Gives us time to complete the remodel of our level too.

**Harry:**

No. I love it!

**Draco:**

We’ll get Nev, Al and Jerry to help you get the plantings put together. It shouldn’t take too long?

**Harry:**

Merlin. I love this. Are you sure?

**Draco:**

Yes. And I mean casual. No big freaking banquets. We can do something in your dining room. Just have the family over for a nice dinner. And when I say casual I mean it. No suits or robes. Just wear something nice like your soft jumper? I’ll take you shopping again?

**Harry:**

YES!

**Draco:**

Alright Potter, Wedding planned!

**Harry:**

I Love You.

**Draco:**

I Love You back.

**Harry:**

This is a relief.

**Draco:**

I thought you would like it.

**Harry:**

I wish we could just take Grimmauld out of the fidelius. Kind of tired with it. But I don’t think it can be done.

**Draco:**

I’m not sure how that would work. Wouldn’t it be a big deal if the place just appeared out of nowhere in a Muggle neighborhood? That might cause big problems!

**Harry:**

I know! I want to get the exterior cleaned up too. I’ll talk with Jay and ask him if there’s any possible way to do it?

**Draco:**

Doesn’t hurt to ask. What about access though? We’re not going to want the public showing up on our doorstep. And you know they will once they figure it out.

**Harry:**

Maybe we could enclose that front courtyard with a wrought iron fence and gate? Turn the little courtyard into an apparition point for guests. That way also we don’t have people flooing directly into the first living room. They can come to the door like real guests!

**Draco:**

You know, I like that idea. Sounds so normal and domestic.

**Harry:**

LOL

**Draco:**

You know how much I don’t care for people just flooing in. I don’t mind it for something like the monthly meetings, but it would be nice to answer the door.

**Harry:**

I agree. I’ll ask Jay if it’s possible.

**Draco:**

We would probably want the guys to clean up the exterior first though. It’s really not too bad, but would be nice to have it match up the rest of the complex better.

**Harry:**

D&S already have the crew at the Manor. That’s going to take a while. Have to think about it then.

**Draco:**

Another thing to maybe ask Jay about? Gringotts keeps the complex really nice. They’ve probably got a crew for that already?

**Harry:**

Good idea. Okay I’ll ask him about that too.

**Draco:**

Coming home?

**Harry:**

Pretty soon! I’m going to make a mess in your kitchen today.

**Draco:**

Oh you are?

**Harry:**

I am if you’re in the mood for my gumbo?

**Draco:**

Oh. Well in that case mess it all the way up!

**Harry:**

I promise!

**Draco:**

Okay. Well I better let you go then.

**Harry:**

Yes, I’ll do a quick message with Jay and then I need to run to the market on the way back.

**Draco:**

That Guinness stout goes nice with the gumbo?

**Harry:**

I’ll do that! Love you bye!

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM ENGAGED_ **

HARRY J. POTTER

**PRIVATE.SECURE.CHAT**

**_SYSTEM UNLOCKED_ **

“ **Harry** ” _has_ ** _UNLOCKED_** _the messaging system and invited:_

_Mr. L_

**Harry:**

Hi Jay.

**Mr. L:**

Hello Harry, how can I help today?

**Harry:**

Two questions both about Grimmauld. First, is there a maintenance crew that I can hire to do a thorough exterior cleaning on #12? My guys are busy on de-molding the manor. I’d like it done sooner.

**Mr. L:**

We do have a crew that handles the complex. #12 will probably require a good deep cleaning and then if you like we can add it to the regular cleaning schedule.The exterior itself is cleaned thoroughly once per year. Windows are done quarterly, but that’s a Muggle crew.

**Harry:**

I see. Alright let’s do the big deep clean and then start the regular maintenance. I also wanted to ask about the Fidelius charm and/or if it would be even possible to remove it permanently. Draco was thinking no because it’s in a Muggle neighborhood?

**Mr. L:**

It can be done.

**Harry:**

How does it work when a new building just pops up out of nowhere?

**Mr. L:**

It’s difficult to explain. It works like a memory charm. Once completed the viewer believes it was always there.

**Harry:**

Wow. Okay so that’s cool. I was thinking of enclosing the little front courtyard and using that as an apparition point for visitors? I would want that built before removing the Fidelius though.

**Mr. L:**

Of course. Just let me know. As your technical “secret keeper” I would be the one to perform the charm.

**Harry:**

Oh. Okay!

**Mr. L:**

Once that is completed then we also have no problems using the Muggle window crew.

**Harry:**

Ah, that would be great!

**Mr. L:**

We can speak about it more when you are in on Friday for interviews.

**Harry:**

Oh that’s right! 13:00?

**Mr. L:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

Sounds good. Okay, i’ll let you go. Have a great day!

**Mr. L:**

Goodbye, Harry.

**Harry:**

Bye!

**_GRINGOTTS SECURE MESSAGING SYSTEM DISENGAGED_ **

**_SYSTEM LOCKED_ **

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little calmer for mid-week.


	56. Stag Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs to plan.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.SECURE.CHAT

**_Jamie_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Dad_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

Hey dad

**Dad:**

Jamie what’s up?

**Jamie:**

Have you been practicing your patronus lately?

**Dad:**

Not really WHY??

**Jamie:**

two words. . .

**Dad:**

Do you need me to send it? I’ll send it! Who do you need me to send it to???

**Jamie:**

STAG DO!

**Dad:**

Oh good grief You spooked me. . . Gawd _somebody_ should get on that!

**Jamie:**

UGH. Yes!

**Dad:**

So what do you have in mind? And don’t forget that Teddy is Scorps 2nd cousin or 5th or something like that. He should be involved too.

**Jamie:**

Knockturn pub crawl, I thought you could use your patronus to send the invites? If it’s too much it’s okay. Maybe I can borrow Mr. Jordan?

**Dad:**

I like the idea for the invites. My stag is at the ready. The pub crawl idea not so much. Come on Jamie, you can come up with something better than that.

**Jamie:**

Yeah I know it’s lame! Plus that Al and no alcohol thing, but I need to come up with something and apparently tradition says it’s fallen on this big brother to figure out. So can you tell me again why Grandromida and Seamus did it for ours?

**Dad:**

We punted. Neither of you had an older sibling and Al was still in school! Seamus and Andi did a good job.

**Jamie:**

They did. It was a fun time. But I’m not taking Al and Scorp to Amsterdam. Now I feel like an idiot because I’ve been so freaking busy and I really don’t want to bother Teddy with it either. He’s working on that big mural and now really into doing the portrait thing and I’m running out of time!

**Dad:**

Let me get Draco and Blaise in here.

**Jamie:**

WHY??????

**Dad:**

Because they’re MUCH better at this kind of thing than either of us?

**Jamie:**

True. Okay but don’t let this get out of hand. PLEASE.

**Dad:**

Hold on a minute, you might be surprised. Also, I know he’s busy, but pull Teddy in here. He needs to help out.

**Jamie:**

He’s not here right now. Should be home soon though.

**Dad:**

_Invited “His Majesty” to the chat._

**Dad:**

_Invited “The Other One” to the chat._

**His Majesty:**

This better be good scarhead. I’m teaching the new interns how to brew the muggle nausea potion today. Lucky you, we’re on a cooling break.

**The Other One:**

Handle Change.

**The Amazing Zab:**

REALLY?

**Dad:**

Got to get it in when the opportunity comes up!

**Jamie:**

I’m lost.

**Dad:**

Majesty is Draco, Zab is Blaise.

**Jamie:**

That’s not what I meant. I got that part.

**Dad:**

So. . . . Jamie is tasked with the Stag Do for the boys. Thinks I should use my patronus to invite, because “stag”. I actually think that’s cool/fun, but . . . . .I’m not on board with a pub crawl so you are both now here. Also, Draco . . .where’s my wand? I’ll need it for the casting.

**His Majesty:**

You don’t need a dumb wand.

**Dad:**

Patronus is crisper with the wand. Maybe? And I don’t know where it is anymore?

**His Majesty:**

Oh dear Jamie, pub crawl?

**The Amazing Zab:**

A Stag Do is a delicate process . . .pub crawl for Al and Scorp? Do you know these young men at all? Oh. No.

**Jamie:**

Well yes. I know them. . .If it were Al, it would be a night in drinking Earl Grey or that orange fizz he’s been crazy over and yelling comments at some telenovela. If it was Scorp, it would be reading a book and practicing a disinfecting spell while running his hands through Al’s hair. . .or something! If it was me it COULD be downing shots of muggle tequila and dancing at one of the clubs in Knockturn. So Pub Crawl it was!

**Dad:**

This is why I brought in the experts for HELP!

**The Amazing Zab:**

My establishments in Knockturn are always happy for your patronage, but I don’t see them being amenable to your stag goal.

**Dad:**

Well, there’s always the strip club ;)

**The Amazing Zab:**

They would not enjoy. The adult burlesque is very entertaining, and quite an addition to the Alley along with the other restaurants and nightclubs that have transformed the area into a place where all are welcome. I might remind Mr’s Potter and Malfoy that they are part owners and landlords of said establishments?

**His Majesty:**

They might enjoy the club on mens night. We invested in Knockturn to reinvigorate the area. As you can see, the strategy seems to be working. Your GIRLFRIEND says SHE enjoys the burlesque club. Particularly some act that involves a unicorn horn.HOWEVER, what is this Muggle tequila?

**Jamie:**

Yeah that’s all cool. Can we get back on track? For the record though Ted and I enjoy the Brass Door Club. Danny Rampling on Saturdays is pretty cool, but can we get back to the subject?

**The Amazing Zab:**

Tequila . . .shudders.

**Dad:**

Tequila. . . . .it’s like firewhiskey with about double the hangover.

**His Majesty:**

We will try this Muggle firewhiskey at some point. Back onto the subject at hand. . . .First of all, a traditional “Stag Do” is all men. That’s not going to fly with this bunch. We’ll still call it that so Harry can do that invitation thing with his patronus.

**The Amazing Zab:**

I’m all in on the patronus invite.

**Jamie:**

But who, what and where then?

**Dad:**

That’s a good way to compartmentalize it. Start with the Who.

**The Amazing Zab:**

No. Daltrey is an arse.

**Dad:**

GAWD

**Jamie:**

All their friends and family of course. Who’s Daltrey?

**Dad:**

Yes.

**His Majesty:**

It’s a dad joke - Who is the answer.

**Jamie:**

You people are impossible!

**The Amazing Zab:**

Google it. . . Jamie, you’re tasked with making a guest list. Don’t leave anyone out. Talk with your Sister and your Cousins too. If anyone’s left out it will be awkward and unfortunate.

**His Majesty:**

But leave out all of us old people! I know you Jamie. Don’t invite the old people.

**Jamie:**

What? Why?

**Dad:**

The party should be for your peers. You don’t want to expand it to the older people. Keep it to just people in your generation.

**The Amazing Zab:**

I wholeheartedly agree.

**His Majesty:**

Think about it. Do you want your Dad and I (or for that matter Hermione and Ron) chaperoning your stag do??? Think Jamie! Do you want your Grandmother Molly and my Mother showing up for your “Pub Crawl???”

**Jamie:**

Got it!But maybe we could have a cocktail hour at the beginning or something? So no one feels left out?

**His Majesty:**

I have a better idea. How about you just tell all the old people to fuck off and that it’s a kids only thing. Or just not tell them at all! There’s already going to be a dinner the night before the wedding and a reception after for everyone. Plus . . . my Mother is involved. Trust me there are going to be more than enough family functions. We don’t need to start adding to that.

**Jamie:**

Alright, I get the message!

**Dad:**

Let’s move on to the “What”.

**His Majesty:**

So efficient Potter! Were you napping?

**Dad:**

It’s possible?

**His Majesty:**

Hm.

**Dad:**

It’s also possible that I was sitting back and enjoying you bicker with your future son in law!

**Jamie:**

Bickering? That wasn’t bickering! CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT???

**The Amazing Zab:**

Albert and Scorpius aren’t very extravagant. I don’t think they’d appreciate over the top strippers and such. Also not something very public, so our Knockturn properties fail on all levels.

**Dad:**

ALBUS,

**Jamie:**

Albus

**His Majesty:**

It’s Albus. You’re just doing that on purpose. And he prefers “Al”.

**The Amazing Zab:**

Just winding you up.

**His Majesty:**

What are your thoughts on “What” James?

**Jamie:**

Well, pub crawl was a terrible idea I’ll admit that. I know it’s not something they would enjoy at all. It’s got to be somewhere and on a date that we can work out. More like a party but not at some boring bar? You know us kids hang out a lot. We don’t do too much crazy stuff. Mostly meet up for food and music. Although a pub quiz could be fun and we could make all the questions about subjects Al and Scorp are into? Also it should NOT be a surprise. We’ve had too many of those lately. Maybe we should get Teddy in here? He’s just home now.

**The Amazing Zab:**

That’s a start. A super nerdy pub quiz would suit Al and Scorp, and drive the rest of the kids barmy. Topics could include rare potion ingredients or Japanese robot anime. And I will not allow myself to be offended that the establishments of Knockturn have now suddenly been deemed “BORING”.

**Jamie:**

Dad would probably nail the robot anime one.

**Dad:**

ID-0!

**His Majesty:**

Merlin don’t get him started.

**Jamie:**

_Invited “Blue Haired Art Snob” to the chat._

**His Majesty:**

His Majesty has an IDEA.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

Gee thanks for the handle. Give me a minute so Jamie can catch me up on what’s going on here.

**Dad:**

K. Should I get Ginny in here?

**Jamie:**

NO!

**The Amazing Zab:**

NO

**His Majesty:**

NO

**Jamie:**

We don’t need Mum in here. We’ll all end up in Scotland!

**The Amazing Zab:**

Waiting.

**His Majesty:**

K, but I really have an IDEA!

**The Amazing Zab:**

Tick-Tock says the clock.

**Dad:**

We’re getting impatient now!

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

OK caught up. So far sounds good. So, an informal no alcohol gathering rather than a drinking blowout at some bar that leaves everyone with alcohol poisoning the night before the wedding?

**Dad:**

Who said no alcohol? What kind to freaking stag do are you thinking of?! Also, you can’t have it on the night before the wedding. There’s already a dinner planned. Do it the week before at least.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

Al and Scorp won’t want everyone to get crocked. Al needs to teach us Nevilles Alcohol deplete charm. I still think we need a Family Charm Bank! Someone help me out here. I think I saw a mouse the other day. I need that Uncle Charlie critter ward.

**Jamie:**

Too true about sharing the charm. It would be useful on many occasions.

**Dad:**

I’ll teach it to you.

**Jamie:**

UGH. How?

**The Amazing Zab:**

Off Track. Try for something that won’t be fodder for the Prophet in the morning?

**His Majesty:**

HIS MAJESTY WAVES HIS HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY IN CHARMS CLASS!!!!! - - -Ready for my IDEA?

**Jamie:**

YES.

**His Majesty:**

Oh crap. Hold on BRB.

**Dad:**

I think I have an idea where this is going BRB.

**The Amazing Zab:**

Oh. This might take a minute?

**Jamie:**

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock. . . . . . .

**Dad:**

YES, Your Majesty - This is confirmation that what my fiancé is bringing up is confidential info and in my humble opinion BRILLIANT.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

Yes?

**Jamie:**

Okay?

**Dad:**

And BRILLIANT!

**The Amazing Zab:**

Waiting with bated breath.

**His Majesty:**

Potter Lodge.

**Dad:**

OMG PERFECT IDEA!DRACO WINS THE STAG DO COMPETITION!

**The Amazing Zab:**

You 2 are pathetic.

**Jamie:**

? and I agree you are pathetic.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

I’m with Jamie?

**The Amazing Zab:**

Okay, you lost us all. Explain please.

**His Majesty:**

Harry, take it from here? You’re all SWORN TO SECRECY.SERIOUSLY. NOT. KIDDING. WANDS OUT SECRECY!

**Dad:**

Draco is not joking. You guys have to keep this one under wraps. Wizards Promise.

**Jamie:**

Absolutely.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

Yes.

**The Amazing Zab:**

Yes of course.

**Dad:**

Stand by for the explanation . . .

**Jamie:**

Oh no, this sounds complicated.

**Dad:**

We’ll get into that later. ANYHOW. There’s a property in my inheritance:“Potter Lodge” built in 1953 by my grandmother. Closed down in ’64. At that time it was considered quite modern. It’s on a pristine lake surrounded by forest.

**Jamie:**

Getaway Cabin! Cool!

**His Majesty:**

So much more than cool Jamie.

**Dad:**

Draco and I have been up to see it and had the Goblins take it out of stasis. It’s really something else. Huge main room with sandstone fireplaces. It has these massive windows overlooking a lake. It was originally meant as a place to entertain and retreat. This is where Euphemia Potters Muggle art collection is housed.

**The Amazing Zab:**

Okay I’m dumbfounded.

**Dad:**

Blaise, we’ll get you caught up on this soon. I promise.

**Blue Haired Art Snob:**

Well I guess we have the “Where”? That sounds fantastic? I’m still a little lost with this new information. I can’t wait to see it. Art collection??????

**His Majesty:**

It’s quite a beautiful place.

**Jamie:**

So we can host the stag do at the awesome retreat?

**Dad:**

YES! but the location has to be kept confidential? Sorry. More secrets. And it’s warded. OH SO WARDED, hard to explain . . . Help me out here Draco, how do we do this part???

**His Majesty:**

I’ll set up transportation to and from the party from a known location in London. We can inform the guests to show up at the location and we’ll just send them from that point? Probably not the Gringotts reception for this though. How about have everyone meet at the Leaky first? Use the back room for the portkeys?

**Dad:**

We’ll work out the finer details. Maybe Jamie and Herbert there can give us that list of attendees. We’ll tell them in advance that it’s an overnight party and prepare for that. Have it over two days and start it in the early afternoon with food?

**The Amazing Zab:**

I see what you did there.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

I can be Herbert. Really not that much effort. What does he look like? Age? Is he at least cute?

**Dad:**

:)

**Jamie:**

Hold on. This is starting to sound expensive. If it’s a Portkey situation it’s definitely not local.

**His Majesty:**

Hello? Jamie, who do you know that has a Portkey license? ME! Who did it for the whole Potter Manor function??? ME! Don’t worry about this. Your dad and I have all that covered. This is as much fun for us as it will be for you. You haven’t seen the place. This is the perfect use for it. The expenses are taken care of. All of them.

**Dad:**

Jamie, it really is fun for me too. There is a full staff. Most of them are original staff to the Lodge. All Elfs who have their own village just down the way from the property. They will be more than ecstatic to have guests. They’re now just maintaining the property. You have no idea how thrilled they were when Draco and I spent one evening there after I opened the place up. We can take you up there so you can meet the staff and arrange what you want for food/drinks, set up etc. They’re VERY accommodating and will be excited to have you. And there’s viewing spot for the northern lights on the top balcony level.

**His Majesty:**

Harry, You’re rambling again.

**Dad:**

It’s in Iceland, so yes Portkeys will be necessary.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

ICELAND???

**Jamie:**

Aaaak!

**The Amazing Zab:**

You guys have got to be kidding.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

OMG Really? So cool.

**Dad:**

It’s totally fine, you will have to limit the guests though.

**His Majesty:**

Yes, that might be an issue.

**Dad:**

There are only 26 guest suites.

**The Amazing Zab:**

How Rude!

**Jamie:**

OMG

**His Majesty:**

I suppose the fireplaces and library make it habitable, granted the library hasn’t been updated in a while and it’s all Muggle. I suppose Harry COULD update it, but it’s nice like it is, kind of a time warp. Many of the suites are doubles so there’s that, but still only 26 of them.

**Dad:**

OK, Draco is obviously joking. I hope you’re not looking to have the kind of a blowout that packs it up to the gills. The place does have fully equipped kitchens and staff. There’s a dining hall on the top floor overlooking all with a balcony that wraps around the lodge (the northern lights viewing!). A little stage and dancing area too. Also several lounge areas. We haven’t brought up a television yet but your phones should work now. The Lodge is a time capsule and I’d like to leave it like that. And a strict rule not to touch the art. Strict Rule. Pretend you’re at Draco’s.

**His Majesty:**

LOL Ramble.

**Jamie:**

I believe my husband would have the art part covered?

**His Majesty:**

Ted. For example there’s a massive Klimt in the main floor dining and a Miro above the fireplace. There’s a theme throughout. And they’re not prints. So you understand what he means by “don’t touch” and the reason the place is so heavily warded.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

OH. MERLIN.

**Dad:**

The two pools are in the shape of kidney beans and they’re heated by a hot spring. The saunas are volcanic heat generated. Bring your swimming costumes!

**Jamie:**

WTF

**Dad:**

I don’t think the pools are deep enough for diving Jamie. They look deep, but not that deep.

**Jamie:**

Tragic. Call it off then. . . .can you see my eye roll?

**Dad:**

And Jamie, I know it sounds weird, but I want to make sure that there’s always more than one person at the pools if someone’s swimming.

**Jamie:**

Like a Muggle lifeguard. I know what that is.

**Dad:**

Jamie, I’m going to be completely serious here for a minute okay? I have a letter from my grandmother that explains why she closed the lodge down. My father (Your grandfather James) nearly drowned in the pool because he apparently jumped in unattended as a toddler. And call me superstitious or paranoid and whatever, but promise me you guys will be careful with the pools.

**Jamie:**

I promise. Don’t need to ask me twice. I understand.

**Dad:**

Thanks.

**The Amazing Zab:**

Please send healer. Mind blown.

**Dad:**

Let’s pick a day and Draco and I will take you up there. Could even do overnight. It’s really beautiful up there.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

That would be so cool.

**Dad:**

Draco knows our schedule better than me can you coordinate with him?

**Jamie:**

Of course.

**Dad:**

Give me the date then and I’ll let them know to expect us.

**His Majesty:**

We could do Thursday/Friday. But we have to be back on Friday before noon. Harry has a Gringott's appointment.

**Jamie:**

So cool. I can tell the shop staff that I’ll be off.

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

Me too. I’ve got backup at the gallery.

**Dad:**

Okay, well it sounds like we have a solution for your stag do, Jamie?

**Jamie:**

Absolutely!!!

**Dad:**

Glad we got that sorted. Love You Bye!

**_Dad_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_The Amazing Zab_ ** _has left the chat_

**Jamie:**

Um?

**Blue Hair Art Snob:**

I guess we’re going to Iceland.

**_Blue Haired Art Snob_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_His Majesty_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Jamie_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

Owl Post To:

Miss Parks

Potter Lodge - Iceland

 _Deliver to_ _Siglufjörður Elf Village if not at residence._

Dear Miss Parks,

Draco and I will be coming to the lodge overnight on Thursday.

We’re bringing my son and his husband (James and Edward). They will be having a party at the lodge in about a month. While we’re visiting they will want to make arrangements for the party. I think it will be around 20 younger people and the reason is to celebrate the upcoming marriage of his brother.

Draco and I will stay in the master. Please prepare a suite for Jamie and Teddy and ask Miss Cam to meet with them about food and drinks in preparation for the party?

Thursday at around 16:00.

Harry

Harry Potter

C/O Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

——————————————————————————

Return Owl:

Harry Potter

C/O Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

To Harry Potter,

We are looking forward to your return. All is prepared.

A party to celebrate the upcoming marriage of his brother would also be called a “Stag Do” here and usually quite unruly. Not the same there? We understand and will accommodate. Should we bring in more staff?

James? Named after Our James?

Miss Parks

——————————————————————————

Owl Post To:

Miss Parks

Potter Lodge - Iceland

 _Deliver to_ _Siglufjörður Elf Village if not at residence._

Dear Miss Parks,

No need to bring in extra staff for the party.

The kids like to have fun, but rest assured that they will be respectful. Don’t worry, they understand. Also one of the grooms is pregnant. The whole party should be pretty tame.

Yes, my son James was named after his grandfather. It would be very nice if you could share some stories with him.

See you Thursday!

Harry Potter

C/O Mr. Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Iceland.


	57. A Watercolour Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is heading out of town and bailed on her painting date.

Owl Post to:

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Malfoy Manor(Fidelius)

Wiltshire

_Please Forward to Draco Malfoy:14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius), London if wards do not allow delivery._

My Dearest Cissa,

I’m so sorry for the short notice, but I’m going to have to cancel our watercolour date for Thursday.

Neville and I are going to Peru! It’s very exciting, but unexpected and last minute.

Might I suggest you invite Al to join you on Thursday? He’s quite talented in watercolours, and it may be nice for you to spend time with your future in law.

I will see you soon. I’m certain I will have many stories to tell about our travels!

With love,

Luna

——————————————————————————

Owl post to :

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

Pandora Lovegood Primary Wizards Academy

 **_Please forward to The Quibbler, South Devon if not available at the school._ ** __

Dear Luna,

Peru? How wonderful!

Of course I will miss having you for our watercolour session. The idea to invite Albus to join me leaves me a little intimidated, but I’ll consider it.

Safe travels darling! I so look forward to hearing about them on your return.

My love to you,

Cissa

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Malfoy Manor(Fidelius)

Wiltshire

——————————————————————————

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Harry may I ask for some assistance?

**Harry:**

Of course! What do you need?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I would like to open a chat from my desk computer to talk with Scorpius and Albus. Because it's Al it needs to be the in your private system. I have participated in the private chats before but have never initiated one?

**Harry:**

Oh. That’s easy. We have a separate set-up just for Potter and Malfoy. The kids have one just for them. There’s another really big one that’s general for all family and friends and yes those all have really heavy privacy things.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Well that’s convenient.

**Harry:**

POTTER.MALFOY.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

How do I access it?

**Harry:**

Would you like me to just come over and show you? That would be easier.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

That would be wonderful if you’re not too busy.

**Harry:**

That’s fine. It will be quicker than trying to explain in a text.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Very good. Floo?

**Harry:**

I’m going to use Draco’s new portkey. It’s supposed to deliver me to your front steps! Haven’t tried the manor yet but there’s a setting for it.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’ll meet you at the front door then.

**Harry:**

At your service in 10 minutes.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Very good. Thank You.

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Narcissa_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Narcissa:**

Hello Darling.

**Scorp:**

Grandmother?

**Narcissa:**

Yes. I think I’ve done this correctly? Harry gave me instructions to open this chat room. I hope you are well.

**Score:**

Yes you’ve done it right. I’m very good thank you. How are you?

**Narcissa:**

Quite well. I would like you to do me a favor and invite Albus into this chat? I’ve not quite got the full hang of it yet.

**Scorp:**

Yes, of course. Give me a minute.

**Narcissa:**

Very good.

——————————————————————————

**Scorp:**

My Gran is summoning you into a chat room.

**Al:**

WHAT?!

**Scorp:**

She opened up a freaking chat room and asked me to get you in there!

**Al:**

oh Merlin!

**Scorp:**

I figure it’s about the wedding or the baby?

**Al:**

Okay?

**Scorp:**

Fair warning. I’m adding you to the chat. Do NOT give her our baby secrets!

**Al:**

K. AAAAAK

——————————————————————————

**Scorp:**

He’s on the way.

**Narcissa:**

Thank you.

**_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Al:**

Hello.

**Narcissa:**

Good afternoon Albus. How is your day going?

**Scorp:**

Is this about the wedding?

**Al:**

I’m very good.

**Narcissa:**

Nice to hear. No, Scorpius I’m not here about the wedding. I have something I’d like to ask Albus, although it’s quite unusual.

**Al:**

What can I do for you Narcissa?

**Scorp:**

Am I going to regret this?

**Narcissa:**

I hope not. So this is my dilemma: Luna Lovegood-Longbottom and I have a standing date for tea and watercolour painting in my studio on each 3rd Thursday. I’ve just been informed that she is traveling to Peru and has cancelled for this month. She suggested that I invite Albus to join me in her stead.

**Al:**

Oh!

**Scorp:**

Okay I’ll go and let you chat?

**Narcissa:**

Alright darling. Thank you again.

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

**Narcissa:**

I know it’s unexpected. Luna say’s you’re quite talented with watercolours.

**Al:**

Well that’s flattering. I mostly just play with the colours and techniques. Sometimes it’s successful.

**Narcissa:**

I do my fair share of that as well. I actually prefer to work with washes and experiment with different brushes. My pieces are more impressionistic.

**Al:**

What time would it be?

**Narcissa:**

Would 13:00 work for you? I’ll have a light luncheon prepared.

**Al:**

Yes that would be just fine. What should I bring?

**Narcissa:**

I have everything needed. Quite a selection of papers. Smooth and textured, cotton rag etc. There are easels as well, but I prefer to work on a table most of the time. I have two drafting tables that are adjustable. The type that are normally used in designers studios. If you have particular paints or brushes you prefer you should bring them.

**Al:**

That sounds great. I’ll bring my brushes and paint kit. The ones I normally use.

**Narcissa:**

Yes that will be excellent. Alright it’s a date then. I’ll let you go?

**Al:**

Yes, Thank you. I’m looking forward to it.

**Narcissa:**

I am as well. Have a lovely afternoon. Goodbye.

**Al:**

Goodbye.

**_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Narcissa_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Al:**

SCORPY WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!

**Scorp:**

YIKES!

**Al:**

Okay well I was NOT AT ALL prepared for that. And you abandoned me!

**Scorp:**

LOL SORRY!Are you going to do it?

**Al:**

Yes? Should be fun actually? Should I be suspicious?

**Scorp:**

No. If Gran went out of her way to figure out how to open a freaking chat to invite you she’s sincere. No ulterior motives.

**Al:**

Okay. Doesn’t mean my nerves aren’t fried just thinking about it!

**Scorp:**

You’ve never really done anything with Gran one on one before. That will be interesting. Don’t be anxious about it. You know how she is.

**Al:**

I’ll try. Merlin I’ve got to find something to wear. My clothes keep mysteriously SHRINKING! This pregnancy is not what I was expecting.

**Scorp:**

It’s painting. You don’t dress up for that. Trust me on this one. Gran loves her painting and gets messy doing it. She’ll probably be in some tropical blouse and calf length jeans. She has painting smocks. We do need to get you some new outfits though. Something more comfortable?

**Al:**

How did I not know this? I know she paints but MESSY? Narcissa?

**Scorp:**

She’s known to throw paint at her projects. Stand back if she get’s out the oils.

**Al:**

And yes, comfortable and stretchy! These resizing spells just don’t cut it anymore.

**Scorp:**

We can go find you some outfits tomorrow morning? Or I can just go for you if you don’t feel like it? You trust my judgement for your outfits?

**Al:**

Merlin. I trust your judgement. It's always better than mine. But I would REALLY like to get out of this house?

**Scorp:**

Okay we’ll do that. So what are you doing now? What are the developments on La Patrona? Is Gabriela okay?

**Al:**

I’m not watching YET but I think Gabriela is totally wrecked this time. . .I’m going over lesson plans for Uncle Nev so they’ll be ready when they get back. I’m going to need to go check on the greenhouses sometime this week too.

**Scorp:**

Is it safe?

**Al:**

Yes. It will be fine! Don’t freak out!

**Scorp:**

I’m not freaking out. But didn’t Nev ban you from a greenhouse?

**Al:**

Just #4, and that’s okay now, nothing dangerous. Uncle Nev reorganized it and put everything on an auto-timer for watering and temperature controls. I just need to do a walk through twice a week to make sure everything is okay.

**Scorp:**

Can I tag along?

**Al:**

Yeah, I’d like that. Tomorrow after shopping?

**Scorp:**

Okay. Well I should try to finish up here and come home.

**Al:**

Simple dinner okay? I was going to pull out the wok and just do a stir fry. Veg and cashews?

**Scorp:**

That sounds GOOD. Need me to bring anything home?

**Al:**

Nope we’re all good! I’ll let you go then. Hurry home. LY

**Scorp:**

LYB

——————————————————————————

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Hello Mother.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Hello my love.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I hear you’re opening up chat rooms now?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Harry was kind enough to pop over and instruct me on how to do it yes. it’s much more convenient than this phone.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Manicured nails. I prefer the keyboard. Much easier.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I see. So the boys?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’ve invited Albus to join me on Thursday for lunch and painting in the studio.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Really?

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Yes. Luna can’t make it. She’s going to Peru? She suggested Albus and he’s accepted my invitation.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Harry and I sent them on a trip as a thank you for the Quib article. Okay. Are you going to grill him for baby information???!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Why, no. And that’s a very nice gesture for Luna and Neville.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

PLEASE? Get all the information about the baby! We’re dying to know.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I’m sorry dear. I’m not going to do that. This is my painting day and I’m not going to use my time with Albus trying to get information. If it comes up in conversation that’s different, but I won’t do that.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I understand. I’m sorry for asking. We’re just so damned curious!

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Don’t be silly, it’s fine. We’re all very curious and excited, but I don’t want to be pressured into anything like that. I need to develop a certain level of trust with Albus and this is a good opportunity for that. I don’t want him going into the marriage feeling like I will try to manipulate him.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

I am surprised that you’ve not been hounding them for answers to tell you the truth.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

That’s Professor Molly’s job.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

LOL

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

I might need to speak with Harry again and get an idea for what to serve for luncheon. I’ve forgotten to ask if there are things Albus doesn’t care for.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Al isn’t picky. The only thing he doesn’t like that I remember is cauliflower. Recently he’s been on a kick with a muggle orange drink. I’ll find out about that for you. Just do what you normally would with Luna. It will be fine.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

Alright then. Soup, sandwiches. No cauliflower. Orange drink. Well I’d better go.

**_DLMalfoy:_ **

Alright, Mother. Have a good day.

**_Narcissa Black-Malfoy:_ **

And you as well, darling. Goodbye.

——————————————————————————

**Draco:**

LOLOLOLOL

**Harry:**

Explain!

**Draco:**

Mother.

**Harry:**

What?

**Draco:**

The reason Mother wanted the tutorial on the chat rooms was to invite Al to lunch in her painting studio for a watercolour session. Because Luna cancelled and went on vacation AND her manicure gets in the way when she’s trying to text.

**Harry:**

Oh no.

**Draco:**

And he’s going to do it.

**Harry:**

Really?

**Draco:**

Mother said he “accepted the invitation”, and before you ask, NO. She won’t grill him for info on BABY. I KNOW I tried.

**Harry:**

UGH.

**Draco:**

Like I said. I know! But I understand. She’s taking the opposite fork in the road from when Scorp was coming. That was a nightmare. She insisted on EVERY detail of the pregnancy. Astoria was about ready to slap her in the face with a dead trout.

**Harry:**

LOL!

**Draco:**

Long story.

**Harry:**

I’m actually happy to hear this. Al will probably love it.

**Draco:**

Do you really think so?

**Harry:**

He loves painting. It’s a hobby for sure, but he really enjoys it and doesn’t have an excuse to do it very often. So this is also a good opportunity for them to bond a bit? So yes, good thing.

**Draco:**

I’m a little disturbed with her refusal to pry information about the baby out of him.

**Harry:**

Like you said, fork in the road.

**Draco:**

Okay, I’ll agree.

**Harry:**

The idea of being a grandfather is pretty crazy. Put yourself in her robes and think about becoming a Great-Grandmother.

**Draco:**

Grandfathers!

**Harry:**

When did that happen!? Do you feel old?

**Draco:**

No? I actually like both of us better now. Plus you’ve got this cute little patch of silver coming in just above your right temple. That’s very hot.

**Harry:**

And you’ve got these cute little dimples that show up when you smile now. Those weren’t there before.

**Draco:**

Okay we’re going into pathetic and sickeningly sweet territory here.

**Harry:**

Yeah, okay but I’m going on record, I like us both better today than I did even yesterday. I’m feeling like a massive weight has been removed since Luna’s thing got published.

**Draco:**

Me too. I’ll admit it. But that little streak in your hair is driving me barmy.

**Harry:**

I was going to glamour over it or something. Muggle hair dye?

**Draco:**

Don’t. You. Dare.

**Harry:**

Well you HAVE been smiling a lot more.

**Draco:**

I get to marry you. I’m happier than ever.

**Harry:**

Me too.

**Draco:**

FUCK POTTER WE’RE WORSE THAN THE BOYS!

**Harry:**

OH NO! WE REALLY ARE!

Okay breathe. We’ll get through this.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. I've fixed a major inconsistency in this one. Let's just pretend that didn't happen.


	58. How It Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus. Helps me move things along.

**Al:**

O.M.G!

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Scorp:**

Oh that’s SO cool! Looks like your paint date went well!

**Al:**

Narcissa did that one. She gave it to me/us. You weren’t kidding when you said she gets involved.

**Scorp:**

So you had a good time?

**Al:**

The best. It’s a Hummingbird painting! So much fun.

**Scorp:**

!! I’m glad.

**Al:**

She did throw paint at it and then used a freaking muggle hair dryer to push it around. Too fun.

**Scorp:**

LOL

**Al:**

We had sandwiches and she took me to see the dahlia garden. That was cool too. Didn’t know there were so may types there. Some of them are huge.

**Scorp:**

We should have that framed. I don’t think Dad even has one of her paintings.

**Al:**

It’s big. That’s my hand in the bottom of the pic.

**Scorp:**

Oh. It is a lot bigger than I thought. That would be awesome framed.

**Al:**

We could put it over the mantle at the new house!

**Scorp:**

Yes! Let’s do it. Teddy can frame it at the gallery.

**Al:**

YES Teddy!

**Scorp:**

What did you two talk about?

**Al:**

A lot and not much at the same time. Mostly talked about what the other kids are up to and stuff. I didn’t know she likes to play cards and chess. What’s 52-card pick up? She said that’s her favorite. Talked about the baby a little. Mostly about the potions and my health. She didn’t try to get gender or name information out of me. That was a relief. Mostly we just talked about painting and techniques. She talked about Blaise a bit. She really likes him. Weird cause he’s always been the standoffish Uncle to us. Her studio is COOL! OH and she showed me the manor's nursery. LOL!

**Scorp:**

REALLY? Dad’s never going to hear the end of it is he? And you know what 52-card pick up is.

**Al:**

SO CUTE. Rainbows! Unicorns!

**Scorp:**

And SO out of character.

**Al:**

There are little animated hedgehogs! SO FUCKING CUTE.

**Scorp:**

Dad is going to strangle her! Not really but you know what I mean.

**Al:**

WHY?

**Scorp:**

I think he would rather have people think his nursery had been decorated with dangerous fire breathing dragons and lizards? Maybe a Picasso.

**Al:**

Oh that’s just silly. It’s for a BABY!

**Scorp:**

It is cute. And now if we visit with the baby sometime we can use it. And I’m not one to talk really, The nursery they had for me was done up like a french bistro or something.

**Al:**

I can’t wait. Aspen’s kicking me.

**Scorp:**

Wedding is coming up sooner and sooner every day! Aspen’s not far behind.

**Al:**

That’s kind of how time works.

**Scorp:**

SIGH. Well I’m really glad that you had a good time. I know you were skittish.

**Al:**

We got over that part pretty quickly. Bringing the flowers was a nice touch. Thanks. One of the first things she told me was that she was really nervous. Oh and she showed me how to make orange drink with fresh oranges and and soda with a little simple syrup. I’ll make some for you you’ll like it! Better for the baby too.

**Scorp:**

What did you paint?

**Al:**

I did a couple. Left the one Narcissa liked the best for her to keep in the studio:

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

And I brought this one home:

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Scorp:**

Nice colours :)I like them both. The one you kept would be good in the den. In a light wood frame to go with the pine. White matte. I like the deep blue.

**Al:**

Thanks! I can see it. That would be nice.

**Scorp:**

I don’t believe we’ve been BANNED from seeing the house until the wedding! I want to see it so bad now.

**Al:**

Give them this one. I’m aching to see it too, but let Dad and Draco have this part of the surprise. At least we know what it’s going to be mostly.

**Scorp:**

Yeah. Agreed. Harry was pretty bummed that he couldn’t keep it a secret.

**Al:**

I swear I don’t understand what he was thinking trying to do that.

**Scorp:**

Me either. Well I’m going to come home soon. The big tv from the den here went missing and Dad and Harry just left in a big hurry. They’re going overnight somewhere. They wouldn’t say where! Just “out of town”. But they looked a little sheepish so who knows.

**Al:**

Paris? Engagement celebration?

**Scorp:**

No they weren’t dressed for it and they took a freaking flat screen with them. Probably business? Maybe.

**Al:**

Come home then! I want you to see these paintings.

**Scorp:**

Yeah. I’m stopping for F&C on the way. Don’t plan on cooking. We’re staying in tonight. Light a fire and turn on the TV. Then tomorrow I’m taking you shopping. You still need jumpers and we can go to that baby shop in Cardiff.

**Al:**

Sorry my feet gave out on our shopping trip. You need jumpers too!

**Scorp:**

I don’t really need any more jumpers, but I’ll let you pick one out for me.

**Al:**

That’s a dangerous proposition.

**Scorp:**

I’ll take my chances. Just stay away from the argyle.

**Al:**

Ew. No argument there.

**Scorp:**

Love You. See you in a few. I almost forgot. Your dad made chocolate almond cupcakes for us!

**Al:**

I’ll get the fire going!

—————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular Wednesday chapter tomorrow.


	59. A Baby Mobile. A Portkey. A Stag Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Arthur discuss.  
> Hermione and Draco discuss.  
> James sketches out the plan.

**Arthur:**

Why are you still at work?

**Molly:**

Putting the defense classroom back together. Charms isn’t much better to tell you the truth.

**Arthur:**

Is it bad?

**Molly:**

It’s pretty bad. The kids really did a number on the dueling dummys this time. Not sure if they can be repaired but I’ll try. They also really went all in on the section I did on non-magical self defense so yes the whole place got pretty torn up. What are you doing?

**Arthur:**

I’m working on the baby mobile.

**Molly:**

Oh! Is there a theme?

**Arthur:**

This one is going to be similar to the one I did for Hugo. Flower blossoms and bats.

**Molly:**

Bats?

**Arthur:**

Baby bats. They’re cute enough.

**Molly:**

What flowers?

**Arthur:**

Daisies and purple chrysanthemums.

**Molly:**

Pretty.

**Arthur:**

Great Grandchild! I haven’t done a baby mobile in quite a while! I figure we’d better keep up the tradition.

**Molly:**

I hoped you would. The kids love them. They’ve become prized possessions.

**Arthur:**

This one is looking good. I’ve got a small balance problem but I’m testing some new magnetic counterweights.

**Molly:**

Magnets?

**Arthur:**

Yes. They’re different weights and sizes. I’m using them as temporary. I can move them around in different positions. Once I’ve got it right I’ll attach a permanent weight. The equilibrium on this one is quite complicated.

**Molly:**

How so?

**Arthur:**

I want the bats to fly between the daisies smoothly. I’ve almost got it but one of the daisies sits a little low. I think I’ll compromise and shorten the rod.

**Molly:**

What rod?

**Arthur:**

Copper. 6mm. I originally thought aluminum but magnets wouldn’t work on it and I really wanted to try this out.

**Molly:**

The copper will be pretty. If you polish it up I can put an anti-tarnish charm on it?

**Arthur:**

I think that would be nice, the copper is pretty polished up.

**Molly:**

So excited.

**Arthur:**

I know! Me too. Did you finish the blankets yet?

**Molly:**

I’ve got two more to finish. The yarn Ginny sent is something else. So soft and light as a feather.

**Arthur:**

Good for a baby?

**Molly:**

It generates heat like you wouldn’t believe. Ginny says it does the opposite in summertime. It’s not even charmed yarn, so I don’t really understand how it works but Baby Perfect!

**Arthur:**

Something new then. Good?

**Molly:**

Oh yes, it’s good. The yarn seems to melt into itself when it’s been put together. And the colours are wonderful.

**Arthur:**

Are you doing patterns?

**Molly:**

No, just solids but each one a different colour. There’s enough left over to knit plenty of hats and booties/jumpers so I’ll do some of those too.

**Arthur:**

They’re going to love that. What else do we need to be doing? I think we’ve forgotten something.

**Molly:**

We don’t NEED to be doing anything. We’ve graduated to GREAT grandparent status. All we need to do is love, give advise when asked for it. Kiss babies. Those damned boys are being really stubborn and tight lipped about this baby though. They won’t budge!

**Arthur:**

We still get to spoil them though right?

**Molly:**

More spoiling than ever before!

**Arthur:**

Oh yes!

**Molly:**

And now another wedding.

**Arthur:**

You should bow out of that.

**Molly:**

You know I wouldn’t do that.

**Arthur:**

Yes, I know you won’t but you should. Molly it’s too much.

**Molly:**

I’ll live.

**Arthur:**

Have you talked with them about it?

**Molly:**

No, not yet. I’ve been busy here at the school. I figured we’d talk about it soon enough. I don’t even know when they want to do it.

**Arthur:**

Just because you’re too busy to organize a wedding doesn’t mean you can’t be excited about it.

**Molly:**

Oh you know I’m excited about it. Those boys took long enough!

**Arthur:**

Well it’s Harry and Draco. I’m actually surprised they didn’t just finally elope and tell us about it later.

**Molly:**

Narcissa would kill them.

**Arthur:**

Probably.

**Molly:**

Anyway, at some point I’ll have to breach the subject, but I want to get things squared away here first. Then we’re going on a vacation.

**Arthur:**

We are?

**Molly:**

Yes. We’re going to Canada. Vancouver to Halifax.

**Arthur:**

We ARE?

**Molly:**

Yes. And we leave in 2 days. Start gathering your things together.

**Arthur:**

YES YES!

**Molly:**

We do the international portkey system to Vancouver. Muggle train tour is 14 days. We’ll travel through the Canadian Rockies. Then Toronto, Niagra, Montreal, Quebec. I’ll show you the specifics. I got the idea from Harry talking about his trains with Luna.

**Arthur:**

Do the kids know about this?

**Molly:**

Just Ginny and Jerry. Keep your trap shut!

**Arthur:**

How are we going to deal with that?

**Molly:**

I have an internet account where I will post photos of our vacation. We’ll have fun pulling one over on them for a change.

**Arthur:**

This is going to be fun.

**Molly:**

Do Not Tell!

**Arthur:**

When do we leave again? What do we need to pack?

**Molly:**

6:AM in two days. Just pack a small bag with things you want to bring along. Your cameras etc. Otherwise we’re really already packed.

**Arthur:**

Is this why I can’t find clothes?

**Molly:**

You have plenty of clothes, but yes, I’ve got you all packed. Just put your cameras and things somewhere where we can sort things out.

**Arthur:**

Molly! We’ve NEVER been on a vacation before just the two of us! Should I be concerned about a murder plot?

**Molly:**

¯\\_( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)_/¯

**Arthur:**

(⊙.⊙(☉̃ₒ☉)⊙.⊙)

**Molly:**

I’ll be home in around an hour.

**Arthur:**

!!!!!

—————————————————————————

**Hermione:**

Draco.

**Draco:**

Hey?

**Hermione:**

What the fuck Draco?

**Draco:**

It’s just an application for a patent!

**Hermione:**

For a reusable portkey.

**Draco:**

Yes.

**Hermione:**

That can be keyed to multiple automatic destinations.

**Draco:**

Yes that too.

**Hermione:**

Explain.

**Draco:**

In concept it looks like a muggle wristwatch or bracelet. It has several push buttons. You push the button for where you want to go and it takes you there? There’s a safety mechanism to avoid accidents. So, say you’re at home and you need to get to work, you just push the button designated for “work” and it takes you to that pre-programmed destination or vise versa.

**Hermione:**

Oh Merlin.

**Draco:**

You can have one set for up to 10 different destinations. The buttons replicate a muggle calculator but they could be more decorative.

**Hermione:**

In concept.

**Draco:**

Yes, in concept.

**Hermione:**

Liar! You’ve already made one!

**Draco:**

May have?

**Hermione:**

You’ve been using it!

**Draco:**

Okay I’ve made two. Harry has one.

**Hermione:**

HARRY?

**Draco:**

Yes. I’ve programmed it for Malfoy Manor, Grimmauld back porch, the Harpies centre, roof of the penthouse and Gringotts front steps.

**Hermione:**

FUCKING HELL.

**Draco:**

It’s just a prototype!

**Hermione:**

And it works. And it’s SAFE?

**Draco:**

If I wasn’t **ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN** it was safe do you think for a SECOND I’d give one to Harry? I’ve been working on this thing for over 10 years! It’s safer than apparition!

**Hermione:**

No, I trust you on that.

**Draco:**

Please sign off on my patent and don’t send me to Azkaban for illegal use of a portkey. I have a license! The license doesn’t say single use on it! Harry and I are out of the country. We’ll stay in exile if necessary!

**Hermione:**

LOL.

**Draco:**

We also may need you to come up here and help set up the TV. It’s being problematic?

**Hermione:**

Draco, this isn’t just a trivial patent.

**Draco:**

I know.

**Hermione:**

I was going to ask if the ministry could hire you to train the portkey department in technique because your skills are so superior.

**Draco:**

I would be happy to do that. You don’t have to hire me. I volunteer. It’s really just a simple tweak to the process.

**Hermione:**

Those jerky portkeys they make down there are embarrassing.

**Draco:**

My pleasure. Let’s set up a meeting with the transportation director and we’ll go from there?

**Hermione:**

Merlin Yes.

**Draco:**

Okay.

**Hermione:**

Are you planning to reproduce these things?

**Draco:**

Not me personally. I was going to ask Ron and George to partner on them. They know the best manufacturers for this kind of thing. I know it’s not technically a novelty item, but I think it might become very popular. I was thinking to launch them in conjunction with the new Wheezes in Wales.

**Hermione:**

Oh Fuck No.

**Draco:**

What now?

**Hermione:**

You know better than this. Do NOT act like this is just some fun novelty item that “might become very popular”.

**Draco:**

I know it’s not, but that’s how I want to do it. We’ll have to hire an experienced crew to perform the initial charms and activate the runes on them.

**Hermione:**

This potentially revolutionizes the whole fucking Wizarding travel industry.

**Draco:**

And?

**Hermione:**

How do you keep someone from say programming it to the inside of a bank vault and then back out?

**Draco:**

Can’t be programmed to any indoor location unless it’s a registered portkey landing site. Built in safeguard. Also, in order to set the location you have to be standing on the spot you want the portkey to land on and then it works in reverse. Like muggle GPS. And the location cannot be indoors, it has to be set at least 2 metres away from any building. The bounce feature is a buffer so a person can’t accidentally land on another person or object.

**Hermione:**

Hmmm.

**Draco:**

I have thought about the setbacks. It’s meant for short term and day to day travel. You can’t just program it to send you to Fuckstania or something like that.

**Hermione:**

Have you talked to Ron and George about this?

**Draco:**

No I was waiting to have the patent approved before approaching them about it. And I understand the importance of it. I want Ron and George to be in on the ground floor of this one.

**Hermione:**

Well, I actually signed off on it yesterday. At least no one can accuse me of accepting a bribe or insider trading. Right? Do I need a lawyer?

**Draco:**

SHIT!

**Hermione:**

Didn’t think that far ahead??????

**Draco:**

Joke. We’re not doing anything illegal here! You don’t think I’ve ran this past the attorneys?

**Hermione:**

I’m having everything preserved and time stamped. EVERYTHING concerning this patent.

**Draco:**

Thank Merlin. Include this damned text thread in your documentation!

**Hermione:**

Oh I will now.

**Draco:**

You didn’t **_personally_** **_approve_** the patent anyway. The Department of Magical Transportation did. You just signed off on their approval.

**Hermione:**

You’re right. I don’t approve them I just sign off to tell them they did a good job. Still, to be sure, I’m going take this to the Supreme Mugwump and have her sign off. It won’t be an issue, she’ll understand completely.

**Draco:**

Still should probably make an announcement to be completely transparent about it.

**Hermione:**

Agreed. But you haven’t even talked to Ron and George about it. You should do that first. They might turn down the project and then this whole conversation is moot.

**Draco:**

True.

**Hermione:**

They won’t though. They’re not stupid!

**Draco:**

I’ll set up a meeting. DONT say anything to them. Let me handle it.

**Hermione:**

I will. Do it soon though. I can’t deal.

**Draco:**

I’ll do it first thing next week. Harry and I are just getting ready to head back from the overnight. Then he’s finishing up some things at Gringotts with Zebb. Meeting tonight, then we’re with Ginny and Jerry over the weekend.

**Hermione:**

Okay. You know I understand how exciting this is. I really didn’t mean to bring down the mood!

**Draco:**

I KNOW! I’m still buzzing.

**Hermione:**

Okay cowboy. Wrangle my husband and his brother.

**Draco:**

Will Do, Madam Minister!

**Hermione:**

Later.

**Draco:**

BYE!

——————————————————————————

Owl Post To:

Miss Parks and Miss Cam

Potter Lodge - Iceland

 _Deliver to_ _Siglufjörður Elf Village if not at residence._

_COPY TO:_

Harry Potter and Draco L. Malfoy

14.8 Langley Lane (Fidelius)

London

Dear Miss Parks and Miss Cam,

Thank you so much meeting with us at the lodge. I’m certain that our Stag Do is going to be a lot of fun for everyone with your assistance.

Here’s the list and a general timeline we spoke about.

Day of Event:

Guests arrive beginning 13:00. Luckily there’s no time difference to calculate. Ted and I will arrive at 12:00.

Between 13:00 and 15:00 guest will settle into rooms and join on the back patio forcasual lunch and light refreshments. Pool and sauna will be accessible.

Mister Lin and Mister Thom have agreed to monitor the pools and assist where needed from 16:00 until Midnight.

Mister Magnús and Miss Jenny will monitor and do general maintainance on the pools and sauna after midnight.

Mister Gunnar has volunteered to monitor after 8:am the following morning. We don’t anticipate using the pools in the morning.

Dad is going to try to get a friend up to get the television working.

Guest rooms assigned as follows:

1: Albus and Scorpius will be put in the master suite.

2: Ted and James.

3: Lily and Eric.

4: Rose

5: Louis and Gareth

6: Hugo

7: Danika and

8: (possible) Guest

9: Victoire

10: Dominique and (possible) Guest.

Dinner in the Dining hall at 19:00 Miss Cam will arrange.

Drinks: Coffee and Tea selections. Miss Anna will serve as Barista. We’ve agreed to limit the alcohol to beer and wine selections. Ted and James will provide Muggle Sodas.

Pub quiz! 20:00 on the patios.

Mister Magnús and Miss Jenny have agreed to ring to lodge bells to announce the northern lights. Most likely around midnight.

9:am. Breakfast in the Dining Hall. Miss Cam’s special pastries requested!

Guests return to London between 11:00 and 13:00

And that’s it! The times are approximate.

We’ve contacted Madam Malkin’s and will provide new and refreshed staff uniforms. 4 of each for all staff plus a new casual and sturdy uniform designed for gardening. 12 additional sets for the crew.The delivery should come from Malkin’s within the next week. Thank you MIss Parks for providing measurements and details.

Most Sincerely,

James Lupin-Potter

_James and Edward Lupin-Potter_

_Quidditch and Things, Lupin Galleries. Residence above._

_Diagon Alley, London_

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Jay! Sorry for the text, but we’re up at the lodge making arrangements for a party. I need to get a computer up here. Do you know where the documentation for the art is for the lodge? Would it be possible to get a copy to Edward Lupin-Potter?

**Mr. L:**

Yes. It’s quite a large portfolio that included photographs. It's in Euphemia's Vault. We can have a copy made for Mr. Lupin-Potter. Would you like it sent to his home or delivered to the Lodge?

**Harry:**

just a sec.

**Harry:**

Send it to his residence! See you after a while. Looking forward to interviews!

**Mr. L:**

Very good. I’ll see you soon. Safe travels.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're having a great week.


	60. Hiring A Staff Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes into hiring a staff for Grimmauld Place?  
> Zebb is in charge.

“What do you think Zebb?”

“I think you have quite a few very qualified candidates. Did any of them stand out in particular?”

“I like Cibly and Keeley.”

“Bonded couple. Cibly has groundskeeping experience. She could take that position. Keeley has less experience, but she would be fine for one of the general housekeeping positions.”

“Mr. Trandy liked them. Did you?”

“Yes very much. Good choice. So then we have two more housekeeping roles to fill.”

“It’s getting tougher. I liked them all! This is the part I don’t like. Jay didn’t make this easy did he.”

“What about Mr. Cookey? He is very experienced.”

“He’s the older guy that kind of dressed like a butler? Dry sense of humor? Hates dust?”

“Yes. He would be good on the entertainment and main floors. Can also assist with the library.”

“Yes. Draco will really love his snarky attitude too. Okay and one more then.”

“You should hire Grayson Elliot.”

“The little skinny kid with the floppy hair? I’m not sure? He seems really nice. I don’t know that much about him. He was so shy.”

“We should get Mr. Liogell, maybe he can shed some more light.”

“Alright.”

————————

“Zebb. I understand there are questions concerning young Mr. Elliott?”

“Yes, I believe he would be a good fit. But Harry isn’t sure. What can you tell us about him?”

“Mr. Elliot originally comes from a magical family in Ammanford. No siblings.”

“That’s in Wales right?”

“Correct. I have my notes. . . .He attended Hogwarts . . . .sorted Ravenclaw. Academically he is very skilled in theory and written work, however his magic is, I would say impaired. It’s believed that his magical core may have been damaged at a very young age. This may also have something to do with his smaller stature.. . . . . This has unfortunately caused a rift with his family, particularly his father. . . . . Parents divorced. Mother remarried. He did graduate. He excels at organization. His magic, although diminished is adequate for most duties. . . . . I originally thought he might be good for Harry as more of an assistant. He’s very good with people and could run errands in and out of the magical world and particularly around the Grimmauld complex.”

“I hadn’t thought of an assistant. Zebb? That kind of makes sense doesn’t it? To have someone who could be on hand to run errands? He could go into London when we need Muggle things? Or even out to that corner store.”

“That is a good idea. He could also make sure you put your socks in the laundry.”

“UGH.”

“And the towels.”

“Double UGH.”

“And help you clean up your kitchen.”

“I get it!”

“Harry, I will be honest with you concerning Mr. Elliot. I believe he would be a very hard worker.”

“What do you think Zebb?”

“I think it’s an excellent idea. You will then need someone in addition for general housekeeping. At least three days per week or maybe just shortened days or float to help on weekends.”

“May I see your list of choices?”

“Certainly.”

“Ms.Cibly and Ms.Keeley are outstanding. . . . . I see you’ve chosen Mr. Cookey, He will not require housing, he has a family and lives in the magical Hampstead neighborhood. You will need to provide floo access. . . . . Mr. Elliot will require housing, he is currently residing at the Leaky Cauldron Pub. His mother is quite distressed at this development. . . . . You might also consider Miss Groy. She would almost prefer the flexible position. She helps with her family at a bakery most mornings.”

“Which one was she?”

“Was she the one in dots and stripes? Very serious? EMO or Goth . . .you wouldn’t’ understand that. . . .ummmm sullen? I liked her! Remember when Al was all pale glamours and eyeliner? Reminds me of that.”

“Miss Groy’s parents are Elf and Goblin. They live in magical Colchester. Very tight-knit family. Does not need housing.”

“Zebb? What do you think?”

“I think you have a staff.”

“What about Mr. Malfoy?”

“Draco says whatever Zebb approves is final. Do you approve?”

“Yes. I’m quite happy with these choices. I’m also pleased, Harry, that you will have the personal assistance.”

“Alright then. Jay will you inform them? Are we still planning a meeting over at Grimmauld?”

“Yes.”

“May I make another suggestion while we’re here? You’ve already interviewed all of these candidates.”

“Yes?”

“Harry, did you find any of the candidates undesirable?”

“No. We liked them all! But we only have so many positions, and now we’ve just added another.”

“I would like to have the four not chosen for Grimmauld to take over for the staff at the Decram Potter Manor. The staff working there was not meant to be permanent and they have other obligations. I’ve personally vetted these candidates. It would make no change to your commitments other than housing. You are currently paying a premium for the temporary manor staff, and they are needed to maintain it properly.”

“I’d be fine with that. I actually like that idea. . . . Zebb?”

“They are all very qualified. Since they’re on your payroll you could bring them in to assist for your special occasions. We could also use them to help with the big initial cleanup. They can help during the construction and we wouldn’t have to bring in outside help.”

“Excellent! So who do we have, Jay?”

“Right. First Mr. and Mrs. Brick. They are quite a team, will require housing. Their current employer has recently passed away. They had been with him for over 60 years. The family has sold the estate. . . . . Then there is Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt.”

“And they all need housing?”

“It would be preferable. Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt are both new to magical UK. Both live at the elf hostel in Kent.”

“Where were they from again? Everything went so fast. I forgot.”

“Miss Zippy is from the US, Boston area and has acquaintances here. Mr. Patt has recently relocated from Croatia.”

“Harry, that elf hostel is worse than those quarters at Grimmauld.”

“Zebb. We’ve been through this. . . .We have #10 and#14.”

“No, I mean that hostel is bad. They should get moved out of there as soon as possible.”

“I have 6 bedrooms available between those townhouses and we’re going to use them. The top floor bedrooms are almost their own flats. We put one of the couples on either side. Put Mr. Elliot in #14 with the Bricks. Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt with Ms. Cibly and Ms. Keeley in #10? I assume they live together?”

“Yes.”

“How do we work out fair compensation for those who don’t need housing?”

“I’ve worked it into your employment contract. There is a housing allowance evenly distributed based on the normal rental fees at the complex and on what would be considered a room rate for each individual. Those who don’t require housing receive the equivalent as additional salary that can be applied to their personal housing expenses. The compensation on that portion of the salary are then not taxable. Our Gringotts accountants handle all of these payroll issues for them on your behalf.”

“House staff pay FUCKING TAXES?!Zebb?” How is that fair?!

“Everyone has to pay taxes.”

“HOW MUCH?”

“It’s normally around 10 to 15 percent. I meet with Mr. Faunt at your accountants offices once per year. Taxes are just part of everyday life.”

“UGH! I HATE THIS! How did I not know this?”

“Harry, you are pouting and things are rattling.”

“JAY! Can you fix this?”

“Breathe honey.”

“Okay. Okay.”

“Better?”

“Jay. I want a review of all staff salaries and compensation. I want a review done at the accountants office for the employees at the centre. I want the equivalent of these fucking taxes wiped out with a salary increase and end of year bonus. I want this done now with the staff we’re hiring today. 20 percent increase across the board. I’ll have Draco contact the accountants. I’ll take a meeting with your boss to make sure YOU are being fairly compensated for your time and efforts as well.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m not “sir”. I’m still HARRY. Please don’t do that. I’m just irritated and I want this taken care of. What about the staff in Iceland?!”

“Yes, Harry. I do understand. We’ll get started on it right away. No tax in Iceland.”

“When do you want the new staff to start? Take another deep breath.”

“Zebb, I swear I’m better now. Let’s take next week to get things started. Draco and I are going to be spending most of this weekend with Ginny and Jerry. But I want Grayson out of the Leaky. Zippy and Patt out of the freaking hostel. Are the townhouses furnished and ready for living in or is that all just cosmetic? I know they look nice.”

“The townhouses are fully furnished, including the most basic of kitchen equipment. They will require updated linens and bed settings. All of the other furnishings in the model units have never been used except for your event opening #12, so they would be considered new. The townhouses themselves are maintained and furnishings updated frequently. They’ve not been lived in for many years. They were set aside as an intentional buffer for #12.

“Mr. Trandy and I will take care of it. For the rest let’s have them move after Monday and start a big clean in the library the following week. The manor staff need to be acclimated to their new positions too. They need training and supervision.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Brick are experienced in running a very large household. They will be the supervisors for the manor.Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt will work under their supervision. I will personally train and orient them at the manor for the first two weeks or so. Mr. Patt is particularly skilled in landscape maintenance and could eventually supervise the grounds crew there. The manor itself is much like Grimmauld as far as maintenance is handled. Magical estate. Fairly simple to maintain even with it’s size.”

“You had this all planned out didn’t you Jay?”

“I may have done my research.”

“OH COME ON!!

“Alright Harry. Let me explain. I have had my assistants do a candidate search. After that initial search and extensive background checks, I may have personally interviewed around 140 candidates and honed it down in four additional rounds of interviews and further checks. We have matched the candidates based on your personal preferences and the compatibility of the candidates personalities between not only yourself but Mr. Malfoy and the compatibility of the candidates between themselves.”

“I KNEW IT!”

“Sneaky Goblin, that Mr. Liogell.”

“ZEBB!”

“I didn’t say that was bad. I might just kiss him but his wife Agrella would not approve.”

“Oh Merlin. YOU ARE IN ON IT TOO!”

“It’s possible that Mr. Liogell and I have had a meeting or two.”

“OR TEN! You had this all decided and figured out! It’s all a RUSE!Fuck. I love you even more now.”

“This has never been just a job for me Harry you know this. I will always take care of you no matter what. I may be moving on to the boys and a new baby but I will never abandon you. Do you understand? This staff has been selected with both you and Draco in mind. And yes, we chose them for you, but you always have the final decision.”

“Fuck.”

“Mr. Elliot will take excellent care. He’s a very exceptional young man. I trust him and you need this assistance.”

“Will you help him out? I don’t know him at all. If he’s going to be yelling at me about my freaking socks?”

“And towels. And yes, I will spend time with Mr. Elliot as I will the others over the next weeks to get everything settled in.”

“Jay do you really think this is the way to go?”

“I most certainly do. Zebb knows you and your family better than anyone, including your own children. These staff choices are excellent.”

“Okay then.”

“Do you still want to meet today?”

“Yes. In about 3 hours? It’s still early enough.”

“I’ll inform Mr. Elliot, Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt to prepare for a change of residence and I will accompany them to Grimmauld. I believe they will all be pleased for the change.”

“Thanks Jay. Zebb, will you take charge of the meeting?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“I will accompany Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt to #10 and assist them in moving in. Harry should bring his new assistant to #14. I would suggest the top floor with the ensuite. This will also give you some time to introduce yourself better.”

“All of the rooms have an ensuite.”

“That is true. But the top floor is more private and has a balcony with a view of the courtyard. Mr. and Mrs. Brick have everything they need. It will be an adjustment for them. One of the second level bedrooms will be much larger than what they are used to. Much less the rest of the townhouse.

You mean they have been living in tiny elf quarters for 60 years?

Yes. So as you see, it will be quite a transition. I will perform the charm on the street side windows of the townhouses to ensure security. The residents can then move freely throughout the units without concern of the curious Muggles. Mr. Elliot will not require such security measures.”

“And I promise the units will be ready before the meeting. Mr. Trandy will assist.”

“Meeting in three hours. I will bring the three moving in two, and the others in three through the floo.”

“Okay let’s do it!”

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

WE. HAVE. STAFF!

**Draco:**

That was quick.

**Harry:**

Yeah, no kidding.

**Draco:**

Well are you sure? And Zebb approves?

**Harry:**

OMG. She and Jay have been working behind my back. Meeting and interviewing. Background checking. Personality testing. You name it. They decided it all, and now I’ve got a personal assistant to tell me to put my socks in the laundry, replacement staff for Decram’s manor and 5 bedrooms occupied in #10 and #14.

**Draco:**

Oh Thank Merlin. I didn’t think you’d do it.

**Harry:**

I KNOW YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!

**Draco:**

I may have had a conversation with Trandy who expressed his concern that Zebb was freaking out about you being out on your own without an assistant. You know how she is! So I just met with her and Jay for an hour or two before we went to Iceland. You’ve got so much going on and Zebb is worried. She can’t do EVERYTHING. And she’s very particular about you.

**Harry:**

Thank you.

**Draco:**

I’m sorry we all went behind your back.

**Harry:**

I’m not.

**Draco:**

Really? You’re not mad?

**Harry:**

No. I’m more mad that I didn’t know that house staff including freaking Zebb pay fucking TAXES on their wages. That’s totally fucked up!

**Draco:**

OH.

**Harry:**

So I’m having that fixed. And I’m having a salary review done for all staff positions. . .Including the Centre. I want you to contact the accountants.

**Draco:**

I’m good with that.

**Harry:**

So do you know about this staff? What do you know?

**Draco:**

Jay and Zebb took my suggestions. Mr. Trandy was pretty involved too.

**Harry:**

What do you know about Grayson Elliot?

**Draco:**

Ummm. Funny as hell. Very motivated.

**Harry:**

He seems quite shy?

**Draco:**

He was interviewing for a job with fucking Harry Potter and wasn’t told about it in advance. He was most likely very nervous. Give it some time.

**Harry:**

Well I’m taking him to #14 to get him settled in tonight. He’s been renting a room at the freaking Leaky.

**Draco:**

Hold on a minute.

**Harry:**

K

**Draco:**

Okay, I can’t do this. I LIED. I sat in on the interviews with Zebb and Jay. We all picked Grayson. He’s a really sweet kid who’s had a hard time lately. You’re going to really like him once he opens up. I even consulted with Minerva. She calls him Graycie. One of her favorite students, ever. Apparently the kids all LOVED him and he was sort of the Ravenclaw mascot. She’s worried about him with his limitations and was ecstatic when we spoke. Oh, and his father is an arsehole (her words!). He’s been living at the Leaky on a small allowance from his mother while looking for work. Pretty destitute.

**Harry:**

Thanks. . . .YOU KNOW I FIGURED YOU OUT! Once I figured out Zebb and Jay I knew you were in on it too. WHAT ELSE DON’T I KNOW??

**Draco:**

Are you really not mad?

**Harry:**

Absolutely not mad!!

**Draco:**

Ugh. Okay you don’t know that we’ve already had both of the townhouses all fitted out. Trandy and Zebb put in all new linens and towels. Cleaned them top to bottom. Pillows, Comforters etc. Zebb stocked the pantries. We have pilfered some of the war china and utensils from #12. I’ve have had televisions installed in the front rooms and stocked the bedrooms with a few extras like toiletries, cozy bathrobes and muggle radios.

**Harry:**

THAT IS FANTASTIC!!!!

**Draco:**

So relieved.

**Harry:**

All good. So the kid’s going to need some assistance to get up and running. That’s okay we’ve got time.

**Draco:**

Just remember. He’s going to assist YOU and not the other way around.

**Harry:**

Got it.

**Draco:**

Get one of the kids to help him. He needs basics. Give him a startup budget for a wardrobe. Tell him it’s necessary for his new position. And get him a phone. Same as yours and teach him how to use it. And a computer set up. Those are necessary work tools.

**Harry:**

Hugo.

**Draco:**

Good idea.

**Harry:**

Hugo will be working with him anyway. Sean too when he gets back.

**Draco:**

Maybe have Hugo come over to #12 after the meeting.

**Harry:**

We can ask. Don’t know what he’s up to. Are you still up for it?

**Draco:**

Yes. I’m ready. You get yourself together and over to Grimmauld. I’ll contact Hugo for you and meet you there.

**Harry:**

Okay. I’m kind of excited!

**Draco:**

Me too. It’s going to be fine. Get Mr. Elliot settled in then he’s got the weekend to get accustomed to the new conditions.

**Harry:**

I’ll get Jay to arrange an advance so he can stock up on what he likes. If he even cooks. I don’t know.

**Draco:**

Okay it will work itself out. Are you still going to be okay doing stuff with Gin and Jerry this weekend?

**Harry:**

Yes! I figure when they’re down here on Sunday we can swing over to the cottage too.

**Draco:**

I need to see what’s been delivered. I think most everything is there and just needs to be arranged and put away. . . We’re due in Scotland at noon. I’m looking forward to seeing their place.

**Harry:**

Last time it was a lot of green plants, green carpet, green velvet and horrible brass fixtures.

**Draco:**

Yes, I remember.

**Harry:**

It’s supposed to be very different now. She wants to host the New Year.

**Draco:**

Look at the time Potter! I’ve got some calls to make.

**Harry:**

Crap. See you at Grimmauld in a little while. Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part tomorrow. The meeting.


	61. It’s A Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staff Meeting and once again Zebb is in charge.  
> House rules.  
> Grayson gets settled in.

“Zebb! What is this?”

“What? Did you think we’d have a meeting with your new staff and not feed them?”

“How did you do this? It’s a beautiful buffet!”

“All of my secrets have been exposed. I planned in advance and I had some help. Come back to the kitchen.”

“Hello Mr. Potter. I hope things are satisfactory?”

“ASTRA! How have you been?”

“Very well Mr. Potter. Very well.”

“Still just Harry. . . .and thank you so much for your help!”

“Happy to give my sister a hand, she’s gotten me out of a pickle a time or two!”

“You guys, this is great.”

“There are teas, coffee, iced water. Trandy is in the cellar, but I told him not to get too enthusiastic.”

“This is quite a spread. Is that Zebb’s roast beef? Oh yes, start carving that splendid creation right now.”

“Hello to you too Draco.”

“Hi.”

“You remember my sister Astra?”

“Well yes of course. At Luna and Neville’s. How are you Astra?”

“Very well, and you?”

“Never better.”

“You sneaky sneaks! Doing all of this behind my back!”

“You said you weren’t mad!”

“I’m NOT! I’m just still surprised and really, really thankful. I was worried about these new people and walking in blind without knowing anything about them.”

“You’re going to like them. They’re all really good. You’ll see.”

——————————————————————————

“Hi Jay.”

“Hello Harry. Miss Zippy and Mr. Patt have chosen their rooms in #10. They are very pleasantly surprised. They’ve chosen the rooms on the 2nd level and have reserved the top floor for Ms.Cibly and Ms.Keeley. We will give those two a tour after the meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Brick will delay their move until next Wednesday as they are helping close the estate of their former employ. This is going to be quite a transition for them and a little distressing. I will show them around #14 later this evening. They have been introduced to Mr. Elliot. I think they will be a good fit together. You may want to show Mr. Elliot to his quarters now. He’s waiting with his belongings in the entry.”

“You left him down there? Oh Merlin. Come on.”

. . . . . . . . .

“There you are! I’m sorry I didn’t know that Mr. Liogell had you wait here.”

“Hello Sir.”

“Call me Harry please.”

“ . . . . ummm, okay?”

“What do you like to be called? Mr. Elliot? Mr. Grayson or?”

“Most people call me Graycie. I suppose that would be okay?”

“This is a new start. You decide. What do you _want_ to be called?”

“Grayson.”

“Grayson it is then. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Okay. . . .Ummm, Mr. Liogel says you know I’m totally pants at magic right?

“Yeah I don’t care about that. You’ll do just fine.”

“I’m not a total squib but . . .”

“Grayson. You wouldn’t know this, but I consider that term a slur. Please don’t use it. And let me tell you something, My daughter’s boyfriend is completely non-magical and he works with freaking dragons! ”

“Dragons? Really? A Muggle?”

“He’s not a Muggle his family is magical just like yours, but yes dragons!”

“Wow that’s pretty cool.”

“Alright let’s head over to #14. You’re lucky you won’t have to floo constantly.”

“I’ll admit I’m not a big fan of the floo.”

“Me either. Draco, do you want to come along?”

“I’ll let you go while I help Zebb with the cheese platter.”

“Okay. Jay did you have keys?”

“Yes. Do you need assistance?”

“No I think we’ve got it. Are these your things?”

“Yes.”

“Wow is this your owl? Oh she’s pretty.”

“He.”

“What’s his name?”

“Snabb. It’s swedish for fast or swift.”

“Long Eared Owl. Such a face! Does he stay with you in your room? There’s an owlery on the roof here but it’s not cleaned or set up yet.”

“He’s used to being with me.”

“Hold on! Wait right here . . . . . . . . .”

“Oh there he goes! You’ll get used to this.”

“Where’d he go?”

. . . . . . . . .“Owl treats! Courtesy of Mr. Jordan!”

“Incredible.”

“Alright let’s take Snabb to your new place. Here are your keys. This one is for this main house #12 front door. Here’s the tricky part, but you’ll only have to do this once. When we come back from your place you won’t be able to see the house. Weird huh? It’s hard to explain but trust me on this. Take a look down here see this? It’s a rune. You just stand here over it and say “Harry Potter lives at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place”. Dumb. I know. When you’ve done that one time you shouldn’t have to do it again. Just keep your eye out for Muggles. So we just head down the sidewalk. You’re right next door. . . . Go ahead and open up. I’ve got Snabb.”

“Oh. All of this?”

“You’ll be sharing with Mr. and Mrs. Brick of course but yes. They’re going to be on the 2nd floor. You’re up top. Down here you’ve got this main room. Draco put in the TV. . . . it’s all hooked up and with that box you can watch movies. Do you like muggle movies?”

“Yes, but I don’t know how to work that.”

“We’ll teach you how it works in no time. . .Actually someone else will, I suck at it.”

“Phhhht!”

“Through here is the dining room. The kitchen is through here. Basement and laundry room down through there. Zebb has the pantry stocked with the basics but Mr. Liogell is going to provide you an advance so you can get the extras you’d like. Do you cook?”

“Yeah, some. I like soups and stews. I’m pretty good at curries. My Mum taught me.”

“That’s good. Okay so back down this hall are closets and a bathroom. Let’s go up the stairs, all the way to the top.”

. . . . . . . . .

“So you have the top floor. Go ahead . . . . . These will be your rooms. If it gets chilly there’s a fireplace on this little landing room but then through that door. . . . There’s another fire in here. I like that little couch in front. Do you?”

“What the? This is all my room?”

“Yes.”

“I can do the fire spell. I’m pretty good at that one.”

“Excellent! Go ahead. Where's your wand?”

“It’s in my bag. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _“_ _Incendio”_ ”

“Do you know the one to make it hotter if you want?”

“No.”

“ _magis flamma_ try it.”

“ _. . . .”magis flamma”_ ”

“Just keep doing that and it will keep getting hotter a little bit at a time. To make it go back down it’s _“minus flamma”._ ”

“I know I’m not so good at it.”

“Nonsense. New spell, first try. . . . just takes a little longer. Try it next time with a right flick. You have better control over the temperature that way too. When I do it it’s just one big ball of flames.”

“Okay.”

“So the bed has just been changed out with new linens and pillows. I like the dark blue comforter. There’s a closet and a dresser. The radio is another Draco addition. If you’d like something different let us know? I know I’m pretty particular when it comes to pillows.”

“I like it just like this. Thank you.”

“So if you go through here you have your bathroom. Tub and shower. I like these sinks. There should be plenty of hot water. If not, let us know and we’ll have it fixed. Do you know there’s what is called a tankless water heater? Unlimited hot water! Linen closet with extra towels. Draco put these in here too. Even set you up with some basics. Oh, his son Scorp made those soaps and stuff. Those are going to smell awesome. . . . shampoo and conditioner too.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you like it.”

“I more than like it. And bookshelves.”

“Yes and a desk with a view. The radio is good. Catch up on the news or whatever. I’ve got one like that on the nightstand. Can’t sleep without the radio going.”

“My books. . . .Can you un-shrink them? They’re in my backpack. I suck at that spell. I haven’t seen them in months.”

“Sure. Of course. Set them here on the desk.”

“. . . . . . . .No wand and wordless . . . wow.

“Too much magic is overrated. Gets me in trouble sometimes. Opposite of yours. I’d give you some if I could. Unfortunately it doesn’t work that way.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“That’s quite a book collection.”

“Thank you, I’ve missed my books. I can shrink things but not the other way around.”

“Anything else need un-shrunk?”

“These. . . . . . Thanks again.”

“You’ve got writing stuff. Tonight after the meeting your task should be to write your Mum. Tell her about your new job and give her your new address. Give Snabb here some exercise. I’ve got a business card in my pocket just a sec. . . . .okay now, are you any good with geminio?”

“On something like that card? Should be okay. . .alright let me give it a shot. . . . .” _geminio”._ ”

“So you can do copies. That’s good to know. . . you’ll be using that one. . . .Practice again once more then I’ll transfig the extra and show you something.”

“. . . . .” _geminio”._ ”

“Perfect. Okay what does your Mum call you?”

“In public?”

“Sure.”

“Grayson.”

“Middle name?”

“Taylor.”

“A-Y or A-I?”

“A-Y.”

“Do you have a phone?”

“No.”

“We’re going to fix that. You’ll need it for work. And a computer. Okay here you go. Now you’ve got your own card and you can practice making copies. The phone number is temporary. It’s for the old rotary in the downstairs kitchen next door. You can use that phone if you want, I’ll show it to you, but we’re getting you a current phone right away. Send your card and one of mine to your Mum with your letter okay? If she has any worries tell her she can call me. And that’s the address for here. Your new home is #14. If you open those curtains and go through the glass doors you’ve got a balcony. It looks out over the park.”

“Wow. This is cool.”

“Better than the Leaky? See those lights on the roof over there?”

“All the way across?”

“That’s my niece and nephews place. Rose and Hugo. Hugo works with me on legal stuff.”

“They’re the Granger-Weasleys. I know who they are. The Minister’s kids. Their dad owns the Wheezes. . . .Professor Molly’s grandkids.”

“That’s right! Did you have Molly in school?

“Yeah, she helped me out a lot. I would never have passed defense but she brought in the Muggle portion. I can do judo.”

“You’ll meet Hugo a little later. He’s my legislative coordinator. . . .Legal stuff. . . .You’ll be working with him from time to time. Oh. You should be able to get up onto the roof like they can over there. I don’t know how that works. We’ll have to ask them.”

“I can’t apparate. Don’t even make me try! I’ll splinch. Guaranteed!”

“HA! Alright Grayson, we should get back for the meeting. Zebb and her sister set out a ton of food. I’ll bet you’re hungry? And you know, I’m sure they’ll send you back here with enough to feed an army . . . . Is Snabb fed? . . . . Okay lets go. Do you remember how to get back to the main house?”

“Rune on the sidewalk. Harry Potter Lives at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?”

“Memorized with perfection! Come on I’m hungry!”

——————————————————————————

**MR. GRAYSON TAYLOR ELLIOT**

**_Personal Assistant To Mr. Harry J. Potter_ **

Number 14 Grimmauld Place, London N7 6PN

+44 345 084 0X00

——————————————————————————

——————————————————————————

“Zebb, are you ready to start?”

“Let’s start with Mr. Liogell.”

“Yes, well to begin. I believe we have all staff housing arranged. Manor staff will be advised next week and we’ll tour that property and assign tasks. Mr. and Mrs. Brick and Ms. Cibly and Ms. Keeley will tour their new quarters after this meeting, but will not be moving until next week. Monday for Cibly and Keeley. Wednesday for the Bricks’. Gringotts handles your payroll and you will each be assigned both a savings and withdrawal account. If you have any questions or concerns please contact my offices. That should be all from me to start.”

“Thank you Mr. Liogell. First, I hope you’re all enjoying the food. My sister Astra helped today. We’ve already met of course, but I’m Zebb. Not “Miss Zebb” just Zebb. . . . Mr. Trandy will be the house manager here at number 12, but has asked me to go over the basics with you today. . . .He’s a man of few words. . .So first let me go over the hours. Here at Grimmauld these two knuckleheads here are never up before 9:00 so the hours are 8:30 to 17:00. . . .breaks are not optional they are required. .. one half hour at 10:00. Lunch break from 12:00 to 13:00. Afternoon break at 15:00. 30 minutes. You must take breaks. . . .there is a floor that will be mostly dedicated for staff to relax. Mr. Trandy will have his office on that floor. Everyone is responsible for keeping that floor clean. . . .Mr. Trandy’s kitchen on the half-level below will be available to staff. I know this may seem highly unusual, but these are Harry’s rules. Do not work yourselves to the bone. Take breaks, keep hydrated. Your work week is 5 days on, 2 days off. Monday through Friday except for Miss Groy who will have a flexible schedule. .. .Let’s move on to the other basics. . . . More house rules. . .Other than people being treated unfairly what does Harry dislike almost more than anything? . . . .”

“Oh dear. Is this now a quiz? Will there be a written exam?”

“Wait your turn Mr. Malfoy. . . .anyone else? What does he dislike?”

“I think I read once that he doesn’t like the purple Bertie Bots?”

“Rita Skeeter?”

“Very high on the list, Miss Groy, Do you prefer to be called Miss?”

“Just Groy is better.”

“Good. That brings me to the point I was trying to make. Like Groy, Harry most definitely dislikes being addressed by titles. Particularly the terms “Master” or “Sir”. . . .”Mr. Potter” is acceptable in a formal setting but get used to calling him “Harry”. This is a house rule and you should all let us know how you personally prefer to be addressed. Mr. and Mrs Brick prefer the titles and we respect that too.”

“I love you Zebb!”

“Your turn is coming up too. Hold on. . . . So let’s go around the table and you tell us how you’d like to be addressed. . . .Left to right. . . .

Zebb.

Groy.

Mrs. Brick.

Mr. Brick.

Cookey.

Cibly.

Only in this setting, Jay. Otherwise it’s Mr. Liogell.

Keeley.

Mr. Trandy or just Trandy is fine.

Grayson.

Zippy.

Mr. Patt.

Dra. . . .

And YOU wait while I finish my point. . . . Alright. You might notice that there are no staff dedicated to the culinary arts . . . . Cooking. . . .Harry cooks. . . .This kitchen behind us through the swinging doors is going to go through a big refurbishment soon. . .That will be Harry’s kitchen. . . It’s off limits unless you’re invited to help. He will invite you to sit down to eat his food. It’s perfectly fine to accept and sit at the dining table. He’s a good cook and knows his stuff. . . .It never hurts to ask if he’d like some help cleaning up . . . .He also bakes. . . once the kitchen is remodeled don’t be surprised if he sends you home with a dozen muffins or a carrot cake.”

“HA! She’s not wrong!”

“The top floor is the private family quarters. That floor will be off limits to everyone but Mr. Trandy, Grayson and myself. . . . Above that is the roof garden and observatory, you’re welcome to enjoy that. Especially in the summer . . . This is a muggle neighborhood. The fidelius that keeps the house hidden will be removed sometime in the near future so I expect all of you to practice your disillusionment charms for when you’re on the roof or outside. This of course does not apply to Grayson.”

“House Rule! Sunblock charm on the roof and in the conservatory!”

“Very good. Thank you Harry. . . . . You’ve all met Mr. Malfoy. He and Harry are engaged. . . . .They will be having a wedding in that conservatory. . . . The potions lab on the floor above is also off limits. . .Now, Mr. Malfoy is what we call high maintenance. . . .Very difficult to please. . . .Must be addressed as Mr. Malfoy at all times. No eye contact. He smokes like a chimney and eats baby panda on Samhain. . . he als . .”

“WHAT THE FUCK ZEBB!”

“Okay that was all a complete lie, but that’s how he’s been portrayed in the press. Also, and this part is truth. . . . Harry swears like a drunken Auror and you’ll just have to get used to it. I’ve tried to curb that behavior over the years but nothing seems to work . . . . He’s particularly fond of THAT word.”

“UGH!”

“So if you read the newspapers, especially the Prophet, take everything you’ve learned about either of these dunderheads and throw it out the window right now. Draco is a kind heart. He likes things clean and organized. He appreciates fine things. If you’re curious about just about any subject he probably knows about it and is more than happy to share his knowledge with you. He likes his privacy and does not like to be interrupted when he’s concentrating or working. Did I get that right?”

“Nail on the head! Tell them how he likes his tea!”

“He prefers coffee drinks, but tea with no sugar or cream. Camomile. . . . When you hear him yelling “POTTER!” or “SCAR-HEAD!” don’t worry. It’s a term of endearment. All bark and no bite with that one.”

“How do you expect me to remain a man of gloom and mystery if you’re spilling all of my secrets to the staff!?”

“You see, THAT was supposed to be a joke. You’ll get used to his humour.”

“You’ve wounded his soul!”

“Oh Merlin. . . .Alright. You call him Draco and if he raises his left eyebrow you have house permission for a laugh and an eyeroll.”

“Quite right.”

“Harry and Draco will not be living on these premises until the remodeling on the top level has been concluded. It’s going to be messy here for quite a while. The construction crew is very efficient but you will be expected to assist with cleanup. The construction will be mostly to the top floor, the kitchen behind me and a floor of guest suites and entertainment rooms. Otherwise expect some new paint and wallpapering here and there. . . .The portraits throughout the house are going to be removed. It’s suggested that you don’t disturb them.

“Unless you’re interested in hearing about how Argen Black ignored Master Largious on the solstice in 1688 for 3 or 4 hours.”

“There are walls that will need cleaning after the removal. We will begin with a major cleaning of the libraries. They are dusty and the interior windows need cleaning. We’ll start that project one week from this coming Monday. Use the next week to get familiar with things. . . .I think that’s enough for now. . . .alright you two. . . . Harry? . . . Draco?”

“You know what? I think Zebb has pretty much covered most things including how I take my TEA and blew my cover as a man of mystery, dammit . . . But I would like to say welcome. Sincerely. We’re all really happy to have you here. Harry calls this dining room “the snowflake”. I think it might be his favorite room in the house so pay special attention to keeping it clean . . .Harry?”

“Ummm. . . .well. I agree, I think Zebb hit all the right topics, but yes, a big welcome to everyone. . . .I will be having a meeting in this room once a month. . . .familly meeting to discuss political projects and things. . . . I might ask for some help with those. . . . If there are any questions about anything please ask. We really don’t bite. I’m also planing for a couple of functions upstairs to raise money for charity. I will ask for the manor staff to help out for those. I’ll have family here for holidays and will need extra help then . . . . Muggle Halloween and Christmas. Summer parties. . . . And I think I’d like to have an all staff meeting here like this once a month too? What do you think?”

“Good idea Harry.”

“Other than that. . . .oh Hi, this is my nephew Hugo. I’m going to meet with him and Grayson for a few minutes and after that I’d like to take a few minutes with Cibly to show her the conservatory. Zebb and Mr. Trandy are going to give everyone a tour of the house? Also eat some more of this food! Take some home with you tonight please. We don’t like wasting food. Is that enough Zebb?”

“Yes. So let’s just relax for a little while and get to know each other. Have a glass from Mr. Trandy’s wine selections and then we’ll do a quick walk through the house. . . manor staff too, you’ll find this interesting. Cookey and Grog. This is Mr. Jordan. Send notes to your family and let them know that you may be running late.”

——————————————————————————

“Hugo I’d like you to meet Grayson. He’s going to be my new personal assistant.”

“Hey Grayson.”

“Hugo. Nice to meet you.”

“You look really familiar. I know you from school.”

“We both went to Hogwarts but you were five or six years ahead of me.”

“Oh wait. Graycie! I know. . . Ravenclaw?”

“Yes.”

“You should write my grandma, tell her how you’re doing! So you’re going to work for Uncle Harry? Well, he sure needs the help!”

“HEY!”

“Am I kidding? What do you need?”

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“With the weather like this? Probably not much all weekend. No plans anyway.”

“Can you help Grayson out? I need him set up with a few things to get started in his new job.”

“Sure. Like what?”

“First a phone. Same one like mine. Then he needs a computer. Again get him one like mine . . .The mack.”

“Mac. Okay, Phone and computer. We’ll upgrade the crap keyboard it comes with, piece of junk doesn’t even have a ten-key! Printer too?”

“Yes.”

“This is okay with you Grayson? Are you free tomorrow? Sorry I didn’t even ask!”

“Yes it’s good. Thank you.”

“Okay so then he’s going to be representing me and running errands. . . . going to Gringotts and such. He needs a good wardrobe. Everything. But not stupid robes. . . . everything and anything else though. Jumpers and shoes. . .a good coat for this crap weather. Don’t scrimp. I need my assistant looking sharp!”

“What do you like Grayson?”

“Anything really? I don’t really go shopping.”

“We’ll go to John Lewis maybe. Muggle department store okay?”

“Yes? I don’t know it but okay that sounds good?”

“Mix it up. Go to John Lewis for basics. . .take him to Covent Garden for some cool stuff. . . .they’ve got great trainers at Ellis Brigham.”

“Okay that’s good too”

“Understand this is all a business expense. I want my new assistant looking and feeling good. And Grayson you get what you like, not what you think I’d approve of okay? Hugo will use my muggle credit card.”

“Okay.”

“You guys will need lunch too. Don’t forget to eat.”

“We can probably check out a couple other places they’ve got great t-shirts and hoodies over at Savage.”

“Figure out a time. Meet up at Grayson's next door?”

“How about tomorrow morning at around 10?”

“Okay.”

“Alright all set then. Grayson should probably get back with Zebb and the others, hang out then have the tour. Trandy brought out the nice port.”

“Yeah, I should. Nice to see you Hugo. See you in the morning?”

“Yes. Same to you, We’ll get you all set up. Don’t worry about it.”

“See you later.”

“Bye Grayson.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Oh Merlin, thank you Hugo.”

“Not a problem. I really do remember him from school.”

“I kind of figured you might even though he’s quite a bit younger.”

“Not so good at spells. Got teased a lot over it, but never seemed to be bothered much. Spent a fair amount of time laughing about how bad he was at it actually. . . . Always laughing and goofing with his friends. Grandma LOVED him and you know she doesn’t pick favorites. She’ll be glad to know he’s here too.”

“Treat him to a good day. And I’m serious when I said he needs everything. He showed up with a backpack full of shrunken books and not much else. Jay is giving him an advance. Galleons and Muggle cash. Don’t let him spend that money on anything unless it’s basics like food.”

“I’ll come up with a list of what I think is reasonable for a wardrobe and we’ll work from that. I’ll email it to you.”

“Everything else just refer to your “list” and it’s “acceptable to the budget provided”. Even if it’s a cannon’s hoodie.”

I might have to draw the line at the chudley cannons, but yeah, I’ll just plan to spend the day with him. We’ll shop and then I’ll set things up while he unpacks bags or whatever. . . .So average overboard or above average?”

“Definitely above average. I told you to take him around covent garden. . . .Don’t let him look at the price tags. If he does just cross your arms and tell him “that looks like it’s in the confines of the budget” or something. . . .So you can set up the computer?”

“Yeah, I know Mum’s spells for that. It’s pretty simple.”

“Can you teach him how to work the TV? Looks like it’s all ready to go. I don’t think he’s got a clue how to use it. And show him where that little corner store is?”

“Sure. I’ve got the whole weekend. It’s cool. I’ll get him sorted. I really didn’t have any plans.”

“Thank you so much Hugo. I really owe you one. . .OH and show him how to get up on the roof? As long as it doesn’t mean apparating. I couldn’t figure that one out.”

“There’s a drop down with folding steps in the closet at the top of the stairs. I’ll show him. Should I throw a ward around the perimeter to prevent falling? I did that to ours. There’s no railings up there.”

“Merlin really no railing? Yes definitely do that.”

——————————————————————————

“This is the conservatory.”

“It’s going to be quite an undertaking.”

“You’re going to have help and we’re going to work together on it.”

“Is there a plan?”

“I have a loose idea of what I want. Nothing set in stone yet. I’ll show you the original plans and photo’s of what it looked like back in the 40’s. That was pretty incredible, but I don’t want to follow that at all. It was too much. . . . boxwood topiaries and palm trees.”

“Palm trees.”

“Yes.”

“In London.”

“Exactly.”

“The soil in these planters need amended.”

“We’ve just recently reactivated the runes. The old caretaker said it would take about two months for the soil to heal?”

“That can be accelerated. We bring in some compost to mix with the existing soil.”

“And worms!”

“Oh yes.”

——————————————————————————

Snabb the owl post to:

Mrs. Gloria Mason

Lighthouse Road, Maughold

Isle of Man

Hi Mum,

I’m sorry I’ve not written much, but I did’t really have a lot to say. Just been looking for work without much luck. I’m sorry, but it’s been really hard.

Last week I tried for a job at Gringotts. Didn’t get that, but the Goblin sent me to another one who asked me to apply for a different job for a private client. Lot’s of paperwork. I think I went back for interviews five times.

When I got to the last interview I figured out why it was so complicated. The client was Harry Potter. So there I was interviewing with Harry Potter and his house manager. I was gobsmacked.

My interview totally sucked. Too nervous.

But I got the job Mum!

It comes with housing and I’ve already moved out of the Leaky. And it pays good. I’m going to be an assistant. So I’ll be running errands and helping do whatever Mr. Potter needs. I’m meeting with the house manager first part of next week.

Oh, Mum you have no idea how relieved I am. I was getting so worried. I even applied at a Muggle coffee shop and was turned down because I didn’t have the right documents.

And yes they know about my magic and Harry doesn’t care. Harry Potter is not like what you would expect. At all. He’s really nice, and funny too. He even made me this card and told me to send it to you with one of his. Said for you to call him if you have any questions or worries. Helped me with a fireplace spell and un-shrunk my stuff. Wandless.

Tomorrow I’m going out with Hugo freaking Granger-Weasley to get job stuff. Can you believe that?

This morning I woke up at the leaky dreading the final interview at Gringotts, figuring it would just be another let-down, and tonight I’ve not only got the coolest job but I’m settling into my new room in a house right next door to where I’ll be working. I have a key and don’t even have to use the floo. And this isn’t just a room. There’s even shelves for my books! And a view of a park. And a kitchen downstairs. I can’t explain it all today but it really is a little bit of a shock. I’ll be sharing the house with an older couple that are working here too. They’re really nice and have great stories.

It’s getting late, so I’ll send Snabb out with this and write more later. Thought you’d like to know.

Write me back? I know it’s late but just a note? Give Snabb a treat. He’s strong and good for the flight back!

Say hi to Mr. Mason for me - I Love and miss you.

Grayson.

Number 14 Grimmauld Place,

Top floor!

London

——————————————————————————

Snabb the owl return post to:

Grayson Elliot

Number 14 Grimmauld Place,

Top floor!

London

Butterbean,

I think this is the best news I’ve received in all my years. I’m not sure you can know just how happy I am for you.

I always have confidence in you and hoped that the right thing would turn up. You know how much I worry, so please try to write more often? This new position sounds just wonderful. I’m so excited for you and comforted to know that you have moved somewhere that sounds safe, comfortable and stable.

I did not like you living at that pub.

I don’t believe that I will be calling Harry Potter of all people any time soon to voice my concerns.

I miss you too. I hope to come to London to see you. Maybe sometime next autumn? I could visit your Auntie Mae. I know that’s a long time away, but we don’t really get time off here. Cel and I are working to get an addition/enclosure completed for the puffin rescue.

Sending Snabb back after a good spa treatment. He enjoyed the heat lamps. The package is half hazard, a bag of owl treats and a pack of those seaweed wrapped crackers that you like so much. No time to make pecan chip tonight.

I Love and miss you too. I will see you in my dream tonight I’m sure. You’ll be sitting by a fire and reading your book with Snabb dozing on your shoulder.

Sweet Dreams Butterbean,

Mum

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday. Have a diversion!  
> . . . .it's Monday. Fixed some mistakes!


	62. Dad's Go To Scotland And Grayson Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo takes Grayson for work essentials.  
> Harry and Draco visit Scotland.  
> Perhaps another plot?

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry? Where are you?

**Harry:**

Scotland at your Aunt Ginny and Jerry’s place. What’s up?

**Hugo:**

Oh, Sorry. I’ll catch you later.

**Harry:**

It’s okay, I can put the phone on DND if I want. What’s up?

**Hugo:**

Couple of questions?

**Harry:**

Okay.

**Hugo:**

Is it okay if I set up Grayson for some music? I’ve got a pair of decent bluetooth speakers he can have. And we’ve got tons of music. I’ll just want to upgrade him to a better player. The one it comes with monopolizes everything and is confusing.

**Harry:**

Absolutely! Do whatever you think he’ll need. I’ve got no problems with upgrades. I told you to go overboard. Have fun with it.

**Hugo:**

Sweet. Got the phone. It's a newer version than yours but same WIZphone. It’s going to take a little longer to get that set up for him. He’s never had one.

**Harry:**

Be patient. You remember what it was like the first time I got a phone. And I'm still pretty crap at it.

**Hugo:**

Yeah, I remember. I think he’ll take to it pretty quick though.

**Harry:**

So going okay then?

**Hugo:**

Yes. We’ve stopped for coffee. We’re about to head out to clothes shops.

**Harry:**

I told you he needs **_everything_**.

**Hugo:**

I made that list. Will you look it over and get back to me?

**Harry:**

I forgot to check my mail! I’ll do that right now then get back here.

**Hugo:**

Okay.

. . . . . . . . .

**Harry:**

Looks good. Double up on the shirts and jumpers. And pants and socks. Many more socks, light ones and super soft/warm heavy ones too. And make sure he gets a couple of decent coats.

**Hugo:**

Okay got it.

**Harry:**

At least two more pair of trainers maybe some leather boat shoes. Definitely some all-weather footwear.

**Hugo:**

LOL. Okay then.

**Harry:**

Don’t forget other basics like belts and scarves, hats and stuff. And you help him pick, you always look nice, but don’t decide for him.

**Hugo:**

What’s next monogrammed handkerchiefs?

**Harry:**

I did say whatever he wants. Draco would give an enthusiastic yes, but I really don’t think that’s going to happen so we’re good. If he really wanted something like that buy it. It's in my budget!

**Hugo:**

Okay I’ll keep you posted! TTYL.

**Harry:**

And don’t forget, Draco is the master of resizing charms if need be. Love you bye! Have some fun.

——————————————————————————

“Ginny this is fantastic. . . .oh Merlin you’ve really been working.”

“Thanks, Draco. It’s not done yet, but we’re so close. Oh, you’ve got to see this, come up this way to the dining. This is what was under that fucking green plaid carpet.”

“Oh my. Terrazzo.”

“It runs through the kitchen and all through the back rooms. That carpet was GLUED down to it even in the fucking kitchen! CARPET in the KITCHEN.”

“Well now It’s beautiful. . .so unexpected. . .Ginny this is just amazing. . . .the floor spells worked on this too?”

“Yes. I found out by mistake that it does. . .Well the rest of the kitchen still isn’t much to look at. Last priority really. Jerry’s the one who cooks mostly and he doesn’t care about it as long as the stove and oven works, but it’s a mess.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Come on Draco, you can do better than that.”

“Okay what’s up with these fucking fake medieval cabinets!”

“I KNOW! I hate it.”

“Merlin it’s ugly. There’s no saving this. What were they thinking?”

“They were thinking Scottish Castle. They missed the mark obviously.”

“Well the rest of the place is looking great. Complete transformation from when we were here before. Not a fern in sight.”

“At least we’ve got the basics and the structure finished. We've been adding things now. Took forever to pick furniture. . .still want some better pieces for the living room and need some rugs in the bedrooms. Not worrying about that too much.”

“It’s not like you’re doing all this work to sell it. You get to enjoy it and live here. Ginny it's absolutely beautiful here. This countryside is breathtaking.”

“Yeah, we both do love it here. The house was a lot of stress until recently, but we feel like we've gotten over the top of the biggest hurdles. Obviously my wall art is lacking. I don’t have the taste for it like you do.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I just don’t have much of an eye for it I guess?”

“You have Arthur photographs and Jerry’s drawings.”

“Yes, quite a few of those. And the family photo’s and pieces from the kids. Just saying that I don’t seek it out, I just cobble it together with what I’ve got.”

“Does it make you happy? Is there anything on these walls that you don’t like?”

“It makes me happy because it’s familiar I think?. . .and NO I don’t hate any of it. I especially like Jerry’s technical drawings. And the kids stuff.”

“So don’t make excuses. It’s wonderful. All that matters is that it makes you happy. Quite frankly that framed Harpies poster in the entry is a stroke of genius. And like I said you have Arthur photographs. I would kill for that print of the dead flies caught in the spider web in your office.”

“That’s just one of dad’s photos.”

“Again, so much more than just that. Tell me, how did you acquire that photo?”

“Dad gave it to me on some birthday or something.”

“I make my point then. It was a gift. Something he wanted you to have. And don’t get me wrong that print is art, but it becomes something different and even more valuable when it’s a gift like that. That is heart currency. You know that he didn’t just pull that out of a pile and put it in a frame at the last minute. He wasn’t given a Muggle knighthood for nothing. He took the photo with you in mind, developed the film in his darkroom and made the print. All the time thinking of his daughter.”

“How did I not see that?”

“You didn’t NOT see it. You experience it. You cannot put a value on that.”

“This is getting really deep. How about we go find Jerry and Harry? But I do get it Draco, thanks for the insight.”

“Use your kids drawing as another example. Those are priceless.”

“Yes well, turns out there's not a Voldemort in the bunch. Okay, out of my medieval kitchen. Let’s go find the gardeners.”

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

Grayson finally coming out of his shell. Fair warning, he’s got his eye on a mustard coloured suit.

**Harry:**

AWESOME!

——————————————————————————

“This is an amazing amount of work you’ve done.”

“Once we got started it went together fairly quickly.”

“How did you do it without the neighbors getting nosey?”

“We staged a lot of noise and clutter. It was quite a production actually. Ginny helped.”

“Like what?”

“Brought in bulldozers and just had a couple of guys drive them back and fourth up and down the drive and down the road while the real work was being done by the magic crew.”

“Too funny.”

“One day we brought in empty dump trucks. Ginny met them at the top of the hill and transfigured some pebbles to look like boulders. Drove those around for a day. A lot of the exterior work on the house we ended up doing at night. Had muggle scaffolding set up and had a couple of guys hang out looking busy during the day and then brought in the night crew for the real work.”

“And you got that pond in without anyone being the wiser?”

“That was a little trickier we had to put up the equivalent of a circus tent and work inside it. The whole pond took literally a half day to finish, but we left the tent up for two weeks. When the neighbours asked we told the we were putting in a trout pond, and we weren’t lying. We just made up some story about how the fish needed to be kept in the shade while it was being cured or some such rot. And we parked a back-hoe next to the tent.”

“All of that huge equipment just for a stage prop?”

“Well the back-hoe actually is a stage prop. It’s a toy that's on a shelf in my office. We’ve used it before. We engorgio the sucker in the cover of night. Can’t use it for anything where someones going to get up too close cause it really does look like a toy then.”

“Cool idea though. Oh, Sorry, just a sec. . . . .”

No problem.

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

UGH Grayson is too practical. He’s checking the tags for fabrics cause he doesn’t want to have trouble doing laundry: “Pants at cleaning spells!”.

**Harry:**

Tell him we have a house account at the Muggle cleaners. Which is true BTW. Anything he’s questionable about goes there. Tell him it’s my responsibility to keep him looking impressive. . . “Business Expense”!!! “Cost of doing business”!!!

**Hugo:**

OK I’ll try that.

**Harry:**

K

——————————————————————————

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, so eventually it got to the point where people just drive by and wave anymore. They think we’re certifiable I’m sure, but they don’t question anything. A full hedge showed up overnight and they just roll their eyes and keep driving.”

“Well it’s certainly beautiful. Unrecognizable from before.”

“Ginny may have used some intimidation tactics with the zoning commission, but we’ve decided not to talk about the details. I really don’t want to know.”

“Ha!”

“So anyhow that’s pretty much the whole of the grounds. I’m really pleased with it.”

“And now it’s just maintainability?”

“For the most part. I’ll still tinker with it and change things here and there. Kind of an ongoing process, but yeah, I’ve got the crew up here on a schedule and this is on the rotation.”

“I can see why you guys love it here. Everything is so green and lush. The air smells different.”

“Ginny loves it. With her schedule this place is really a nice peaceful place to land after a long day. At least now that we’ve gotten this far she can relax a bit more. It was crazy there for a while.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Is Draco doing his thing?”

“Looks like he’s done. They’re coming down the hill.”

“Okay so we’ll talk about it tomorrow, but I’ll try to shoot you a text tonight after you get home.”

“Sounds good.”

“What do you think?”

“It’s a whole new place Gin. It’s gorgeous!”

“Thank you! Shall we think about eating?”

“Are you going to go down and catch me a few trout?”

“No?”

“Geez.”

“We have reservations. I think you’ll like the place. Not too fancy mind you, but the food is something else. We’re taking Jerry’s Jeep.”

“Road Trip!”

“I hope you like this place it’s one of our favorites. Ginny loves the cod and it’s a fishing village, but they’ve got a decent Wellington. Plenty to choose from if you’re not into seafood.”

“Oh this sounds good. Do they do shellfish? Harry likes mussels but we don’t see them often. At least not fresh ones.”

“You’ll love it then.”

“Should I just lock up the house and we’ll head out?”

“Absolutely.”

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

I’m taking him back for that mustard coloured suit. Finally convinced him!

**Harry:**

We’re riding in Jerry’s jeep! This is cool!

**Hugo:**

LOL

**Harry:**

Find some good stuff?

**Hugo:**

Grayson looks good in fucking pastels. I’m so jealous!

**Harry:**

Find what he likes?

**Hugo:**

YES! He has surprisingly good taste once he got the hang of it. But definitely his own style!

**Harry:**

Oh good!

**Hugo:**

I think we’re about done. List has shrunk. Just need a couple more things then we’ll head back to his and I’ll start on the computer. He does know his way around a computer. Mac is a little different. Easier actually.

**Harry:**

Oh Thank Merlin. It’s Mac? Your damned Mother pranked me again! Take him to dinner.

**Hugo:**

Yes Mac. Short for the original “Macintosh”. Yes Mum pranked you. Will do dinner. Maybe the Chinese place.

**Harry:**

Mr. Cheng? That’s the best one. They’ll deliver if you want.

**Hugo:**

Probably a good idea. Yes Mr. Cheng is the best!

**Harry:**

Broccoli Beef! Okay gotta go. Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

“Excuse me, going to the ladies. . . . . ”

“ . . . . . .Do you think it will work?”

“If you can get her out of the house for two nights. One full day.”

“Okay I’ll come up with something.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

“We will get Dean, Seamus and the entire crew up and have it done in a day.”

“Hold on.”

“It’s going to be cool.”

“Blaise says Ugolino . . .Golf Club . . . Italy. . . .Tuscany. . .take her there and say you want to check it out for grounds ideas.”

“That could work! She’ll golf too.”

“I’ve got the measurements. I’ve put a gps marker on the sink.”

“Go Draco!”

“It’s on a lake. He says to stay at the Villa La Massa and ask for the Parco Suite. I’ll book it for you. Aaaand . . . .”

“What?”

“Just boy talk.”

“Good grief.”

“These mussels are phenomenal!”

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

You home yet?

**Harry:**

Just.

**Hugo:**

Can I keep him?!

**Harry:**

He’s my employee!

**Hugo:**

So am I!

**Harry:**

Point taken. You kids don’t ruin him!

**Hugo:**

LOL. We’re on the roof. Raining but still cool up here.

**Harry:**

Stay dry!

**Hugo:**

Compy all hooked up and almost ready to go.

**Harry:**

Cool!

**Hugo:**

I’m going to come back tomorrow. Get him set up with email and chat privileges. Download the programs. PRIVATE.CHAT. okay?

**Harry:**

Yes. Put him on the Potter/Malfoy for sure. And I’ll have Liogell set him up with a Gringotts chat account.

**Hugo:**

Off the roof. I’m getting him all of the spreadsheet and word processing programs. It’s a suite.

**Harry:**

Just make sure he’ll be able to work PDF files. Get him the current photoshop too AND some games.

**Hugo:**

You’ve got it.

**Harry:**

Thank You SO MUCH.

**Hugo:**

We’ll do the TV tomorrow. He looks like he’s about to crash.

**Harry:**

You did a lot today!

**Hugo:**

I’ve never bought so many clothes at one time ever. We had to keep hiding to shrink the bags. I’m certain more than one person thought we were criminals!

**Harry:**

LOL!

**Hugo:**

I’ve put the bags back to normal. This is a lot of stuff!

**Harry:**

Good!

**Hugo:**

You’ve got something else in common. Lana Del Doom.

**Harry:**

Ask him if he likes that one where she blows up the helicopter. That’s still one of my favorites.

**Hugo:**

High by the beach.

**Harry:**

YES.

**Hugo:**

Affirmative.

**Harry:**

Harry Styles?

**Hugo:**

Also affirmative.

**Harry:**

Thank Merlin. He won’t hate my music.

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry, you’re really going to like this kid.

**Harry:**

I already do. If YOU like him that really means something.

**Hugo:**

Affirmative! AND he’s not a morning person.

**Harry:**

You mean he’s not going to harass me to get up at fucking 7am?

**Hugo:**

Yes that’s what I mean.

**Harry:**

YES!

**Hugo:**

Okay. I’d better head out. Grayson really is crashing. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow and update.TTYL

**Harry:**

Love You Bye!

——————————————————————————

**Jerry:**

Can’t text she’s getting suspicious.

**Harry:**

K see you tomorrow.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one off the grid because we're stuck in a snowstorm and I got bored!


	63. Uncle Harry Has A New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids chat about Grayson and things.

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Hugo_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Hugo:**

OMFG you guys.

**Al:**

What?

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry has a new assistant.

**Jamie:**

He does?

**Hugo:**

And there’s a full staff at Grimmauld now. And the new assistant moved next door into #14.

**Ted:**

I knew he was interviewing staff at Gringotts, but that was just yesterday afternoon.

**Hugo:**

Don’t know what to say, they were all there last night having a meeting and dinner with Zebb. Mr. Trandy and Uncle Harry’s Goblin guy were there too.

**Al:**

They’re getting serious over there.

**Rose:**

Sure looks like it. The outside is all cleaned up now too. Looks like a whole new place from here.

**Hugo:**

Oh yeah, that too. Anyway. Uncle Harry’s new assistant!

**Rose:** Is that where you were all day?

**Hugo:**

Yes. Do any of you remember that kid Graycie from Hogwarts?

**Jamie:**

No Clue.

**Al:**

Almost sounds familiar but ?

**Hugo:**

AL!. . . . Small kid. 1st year probably when we were in 5th or 6th. Shite at magic. Ravenclaw. Always having a laugh.

**Al:**

The one Gran brought in physical defense for?

**Hugo:**

YES!

**Al:**

REALLY? For Dad’s assistant?

**Hugo:**

Yes.

**Al:**

FUCKING AWESOME.

**Hugo:**

I spent the day with him today. Getting him set up with a phone and computer.

**Jamie:**

Is this a GOOD thing?

**Hugo:**

YES! OMG he’s perfect for Uncle Harry.

**Scorp:**

I know who you’re talking about. He was smart as merlin. Crap at charms but oh so smart.

**Al:**

Jamie you don’t understand. This is SO perfect.

**Jamie:**

You’re right, I really don’t understand.

**Scorp:**

Funny as hell. Smart as hell. Probably organized to a fault. He’s the reason your grandmother brought JUDO to Hogwarts!

**Jamie:**

OMG THAT KID?

**Hugo:**

He prefers Grayson to Graycie now. And he’s fucking cool.

**Rose:**

So you are going all boy crushes on some nerd who’s bad at magic?

**Al:**

YES!

**Scorp:**

YES!

**Hugo:**

YES!

**Jamie:**

I finally figured it out. Oh yes.

**Al:**

He’ll keep Dad in line!

**Jamie:**

He’ll do the schedule so it’s not fucked up all the time!

**Scorp:**

He’ll probably make Harry clean his desk!

**Al:**

He’ll make Dad pick up his socks!

**Scorp:**

He can help Harry find his wand!

**Jamie:**

Zebb has it.

**Al:**

Zebb has been holding onto Dads wand for years. He kept misplacing it so Zebb just kept it.

**Hugo:**

He likes ANIMAL CROSSING. He caught the Coelacanth!

**Rose:**

OH. You guys are screwed.

**Scorp:**

Damn.

**Hugo:**

I’ve already claimed friend dibs, don’t even try.

**Ted:**

Prepare to die Hugo. They’re talking Animal Crossing.

**Hugo:**

It’s ON!

**Jamie:**

AC FRIEND BATTLE!

**Ted:**

Okay Scorp goes first . . .3, 2, 1, GO!

**Scorp:**

He sat in on my arithmancy NEWT class. FOR FUN. He was probably 12!

**Hugo:**

I took him out for coffee. He had a grande latte with almond syrup.

**Al:**

I can spar with him in JUDO! Well not right now, but after the baby!

**Scorp:**

Two words: Hangover Potions.

**Hugo:**

I took him shopping. For a new computer.

**Scorp:**

BAIL!

**Al:**

I can bake a PIE!

**Hugo:**

I set up his new computer while he organized his clothes!

**Al:**

My hair is prettier than yours?

**Hugo:**

I got him the WIZphone 12 **PRO.**

**Al:**

**UGH!!!** BAIL!

**Ted:**

And HUGO WINS!

**Scorp:**

Really Al? _A hair dis?_

**Al:**

I know! I couldn’t breathe for a second there. HEY. YOU BAILED FIRST!

**Hugo:**

Doesn’t matter anymore LOSERS!

**Scorp:**

UGH.

**Hugo:**

Okay, but in all seriousness Uncle Harry’s going to love Grayson and you will too. Took a little while to get him to relax but once he did you can just tell how good of a fit he’ll be for Uncle Harry. He is meticulous and bright. Doesn’t take himself too seriously.

**Al:**

Great combination for Dad.

**Hugo:**

He has a book collection that rivals Ted’s. All perfectly organized on the shelves and he just moved in LAST NIGHT. And he has an owl named SNABB.

**Jamie:**

Woah.

**Al:**

What kind of owl?

**Hugo:**

LONG EARED. Beautiful.

**Jamie:**

I want to see the owl!

**Hugo:**

Likes Lana Del Rey. No pop music shame AT ALL.

**Rose:**

Merlin. You might be right.

**Hugo:**

AND because of that “not so great at magic” thing? He does things like dishes and making coffee the Muggle way. And he doesn’t just leave dirty dishes in the sink. He cleans and puts things away. He handed me a dish towel and I dried. We had takeout from Mr. Cheng!

**Al:**

Like when Dad insists that magic is rubbish for doing dishes and that it ruins pots and pans?

**Hugo:**

Exactly. And guess what the first thing he does when he walks in the door?

**Jamie:**

Oh hell.

**Scorp:**

Seriously?

**Al:**

OMG

**Hugo:**

I know! First thing. Off with the shoes.

**Al:**

MERLIN. He really is perfect for Dad. And he’s living next door?

**Hugo:**

Top floor of the #14. He’s going to share it with an older couple. Townhouse is exactly like ours so you know how Rose and I have the bedrooms on the second and share the top with the balcony? His room is the top.

**Al:**

Oh the empty one?

**Hugo:**

Yeah, Uncle Harry opened up both of the empty ones on either side for the new staff to live in? I think it’s optional. So Grayson is MY new neighbour. Right around the block! I can see his place from here. Right across the park!

**Rose:**

Are you SURE you’re straight Hugo?

**Hugo:**

Yes! Don’t go there Rose!

**Al:**

Sticks tongue out at Hugo.

**Jamie:**

Hold on. It’s mostly elf staff right?

**Hugo:**

Yes.

**Jamie:**

And Dad is putting them up in the townhouses?

**Hugo:**

Yes again.

**Al:**

That is so DAD.

**Jamie:**

I’ll copy Al: FUCKING AWESOME.

**Scorp:**

This is starting to make sense now. This is why my Dad wanted the soaps.

**Al:**

?

**Scorp:**

Gift baskets. Various hand soaps. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. My special formulas. And bathrobes, white heavy terrycloth. Blue ribbons. Nine of them. I thought it was a business thing. He said they were welcome gifts. I thought he meant apothecary clients.

**Hugo:**

You’re right. The place is all fixed up. Super clean. Cozy. Even fucking mood lighting. Could be a nice hotel. New TV in the front room and everything.

**Al:**

That’s all Draco.

**Jamie:**

That’s so cool!

**Rose:**

So what you’re saying is, Uncle Harry is basically running a fancy B&B. For the STAFF.

**Hugo:**

YES!!!

**Ted:**

I’m surprised you didn’t see something like this coming.

**Al:**

Oh I can totally see it.

**Jamie:**

I’ll bet Dad is over the moon.

**Scorp:**

When do we get to meet Grayson?!

**Al:**

We can help him with Dad!

**Jamie:**

We know his QUIRKS!

**Hugo:**

Give him a chance to get used to things. Let’s not overwhelm him. I’m serious here. He’s really NICE and this is all new to him. New job. New living space. He was renting a room at the Leaky! And Uncle Harry. And I promised Uncle Harry that we wouldn’t “ruin him”.

**Al:**

LOL. We’ll be good.

**Jamie:**

We promise not to gang up on him.

**Al:**

We’ll give it some time. I know we can all be a bit much.

**Ted:**

A BIT? THINK SO?

**Al:**

We get it! But Ted, ANIMAL CROSSING.

**Hugo:**

I’m going back over tomorrow to get his computer configured. Show him how to work the TV and stuff. If you PROMISE to be nice I might invite him into a chat tomorrow night. But you have to PROMISE to be good.

**Al:**

Promise.

**Scorp:**

Promise!

**Hugo:**

Wizards Promise!

**Jamie:**

Wizards Promise. All of us!

**Hugo:**

Okay I’ll see what I can do.

**Jamie:**

Hey did Teddy tell you his news?

**Al:**

NO

**Hugo:**

What news Ted?

**Ted:**

You can thank Scorp for this news. I think I’ve got the Decram portrait background figured out.

**Scorp:**

Really?

**Ted:**

Yes. I’ve got a test background made. The powders work! I need to test it more but I think we’re really close. It’s the first time I’ve done an infusion like this. So THANK YOU Scorp!

**Scorp:**

You’re very welcome. Are you ready to set up a lab?

**Ted:**

Yes. I actually ordered that grinder. Should be here in a few days.

**Scorp:**

Let me know if you need help with anything. Including ingredients.

**Ted:**

Yeah, I’m going to need to stock up on some.

**Al:**

Scorp!!!! The watercolours!

**Scorp:**

OMG TED! We need frames. Can your guy at the Gallery do a couple? One is really big.

**Ted:**

I’m sure he can. What is it? And that reminds me has anyone heard from Lily?

**Al:**

Incoming:

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Hugo:**

I love that.

**Rose:**

I love those colours. And I heard from Lily just yesterday. They’re fine just really busy.

**Ted:**

Where did you get that one? It’s really cool.

**Al:**

It’s a Narcissa Malfoy-Black original! We want it framed for over the fireplace at the new house.

**Ted:**

Aunt Narcissa did that?

**Al:**

Yes! We had a watercolour painting date at the manor. It was SO AWESOME!

**Scorp:**

Al did this one!

_____________

VIEW

ATTACHMENT

_____________

**Hugo:**

Al did that?

**Al:**

Yeah. It turned out okay. I think we want to put it in the nursery or the den.

**Ted:**

I’m a little speechless Al. Those are both really good!

**Scorp:**

My Gran goes a little crazy when she paints. She really enjoys it.

**Ted:**

I had no idea.

**Rose:**

So unexpected. And SO COOL!

**Ted:**

And of course I’ll have them framed for you. We can meet up sometime later in the week?

**Al:**

Yes please! I was thinking just a 5cm white mat?

**Ted:**

I’ll do them double and give it a little relief. Ultraviolet impenetrable charm on the glass.

**Al:**

I’d like that, thanks.

**Scorp:**

Has anyone bothered to look at the time? It’s after midnight.

**Hugo:**

It’s SATURDAY NIGHT, LOOSERS!

**Rose:**

Yeah, I’m out. Tomorrow is the late Sunday edition.

**_Rose_ ** _has left the chat_

**Scorp:**

Me too. Good night!

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

**Al:**

Me three.

**_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

**Hugo:**

Oh all right. See you guys later.

**Ted:**

Good Night Hugo.!

**Jamie:**

BYE!

**Hugo:**

Good Night, Sleep Well!

**_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Hugo_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

—————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the actual Wednesday update. Enjoy!


	64. Gin And Jerry Come To Grimmauld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tours #12 with Draco while Harry and Jerry talk about fixing up the park.  
> Hugo and Grayson assist.

“So you see what I’m up against.”

“So it’s all a goblin charm?”

“Yeah you can’t see this deserted landscape from up there.”

“That’s pretty fantastic.”

“It seems so complicated. Goblin magic is so different from ours. From above you’d just never know. It changes with the seasons and weather.”

“Let’s take a walk around.”

“I was talking about walling off the back here and making this area a private yard off the house.”

“That’s doable. Match the stonework on the townhouses.”

“Then I want to open up the park to the residents and put in individual courtyards.”

“Hmmm.”

“I know, doing that would close it off a lot. Less open space.”

“No that’s not it.”

“I want you to design it. It’s all dead down here. It all has to go.”

“Yes I can see that, but something else isn’t right. Let’s walk across. Which one is Rose and Hugo’s?”

“Straight across. . . . .”

“ . . . . .so they can’t see any of this from up there? You’re sure? I’m going to try a couple of things.”

“Yeah should be fine. The charm starts at the top there. These are all the basement levels. No windows. It’s like we’re standing in a bowl. I think that’s why it’s all lined with the planters? There was probably something tall planted in them to soften up the outer edge of the park. Should I contact my Gringotts guy? I can text him.”

“You can text a Goblin?”

“Yes.”

“Times have changed, but no I think it’s fine. . . . . .”

“What is that?”

“It’s cobble paving.”

“Where does it go?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out. . . . . Harry, how much access do you want the tenants to have?”

“I thought everyone should be able to use it. Like a private park? If we do the wall around the house we could extend it to include the two townhouses on either side. Thats our new staff housing, then they could use the house courtyard too. That area would be private and the staff could enjoy it. That would be nice? And then the rest of the park would be open to the tenants.”

“I’ve got to move these planters out of the way . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . that’s what I thought.”

“Weird.”

“Where are Hugo and Rose?”

“Actually I think Hugo’s back over there working with my new assistant. It’s Sunday so Rose would probably be a the Quibbler.”

“Text him see if you can get him to run over to his place. I want to know what’s behind that wall.”

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Hugo! Where are you? Where’s my favorite nephew?

**Hugo:**

GAWD. You need a favor? I’m at Graysons.

**Harry:**

Can I get you to run back over to your place for a minute? I’m down in the park with Jerry. We’re on the back side of your townhouse. Go down to the basement?

**Hugo:**

Jerry? Am I going to get into trouble? When you two get together it’s always trouble!

**Harry:**

No trouble? He just wants to know what’s on your basement wall or something.

**Hugo:**

Okay, sure. I need to run back and grab those speakers anyhow. I’m bringing Grayson along unless it’s something confidential?

**Harry:**

No that’s fine. Glad to know you two are getting along. Just text me when you get there.

**Hugo:**

10 minutes.

——————————————————————————

“I just don’t think these were always closed off like this.”

“How so.”

“You’ve got a cobble path leading up to that riser that the planters were set on. Those weren’t originally put in just to hold the pretty planters. And those are pretty planters by the way. They should be restored.”

“Should I get my Gringotts guy over here?”

“Not yet. So if you move some of this debris out of the way . . . .”

“What the hell!?”

“It’s a blowing charm. Based on what the muggles use to blow leaves around. . . .sorry it’s a little noisy but give me a few minutes and we’ll have a better idea of what’s here.”

“Put a silencing charm on that spell or something!”

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

Okay. We are in the basement.

**Harry:**

I’m handing you over to Jerry okay?

**Hugo:**

Okay.

**Harry:**

Jerry here. Go to the wall that would be facing the park and tell me what’s there? On YOUR left.

**Hugo:**

Shelves all the way across and then just a water tank.

**Harry:**

Are the shelves full of junk?

**Hugo:**

Not bad. We don’t come down here very often. Dark and creepy. Easy to clean out.

**Harry:**

Do that. How hard would it be to move the shelves?

**Hugo:**

It’s one BIG unit.

**Harry:**

Is it connected to the wall?

**Hugo:**

No.

**Harry:**

Can we come around?

**Hugo:**

If you don’t look at our messy front room? Sure.

**Harry:**

We’ll be over in a few.

——————————————————————————

“Jerry, this is Grayson. He’s my new assistant.”

"Hi."

“ Hi Grayson, good to meet you . .. . . . We’re on to something here and I think I know what it is. Let’s move these shelves.”

“Just shrink it! I can do that one.”

“Why didn’t we think of that?”

“That’s why you hired him! Do it Grayson!”

“Alright. . . . . . . _reducio . . . ._ hmmm. . . . .”

“Double it up.”

“. . . . . . . _duplicatum_ _reducio”_

“Perfect!”

“And I was right . . . . . Harry, I need chalk, three candles of any kind, an apple and a hand mirror.”

“I’ve got candles and a mirror upstairs.”

“I can go to that corner store? They’ve got pretty much everything there. 5 minutes.”

“Grayson! Take my money!”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Is pink chalk okay? It’s what the kids use on the sidewalk. Pink is always the best colour.”

“Pink’s fine.”

“Green apple?”

“Yes. Grayson, shrink that water tank.”

“The kids won’t have hot water!”

“Yes they will. The tank is fake.”

“Okay if you say so. . . . . . . .”

“I’ll use the double. . . . . . . _duplicatum_ _reducio”_

“Alright there’s a spot on one, two, three aaaaaaannnnnnd four. And let’s move this rug out of the way . . . . . Snap! I win! . . . . set the candles here . . . . Set the mirror over on that table.”

“I suppose you’ll need something to light them with. I don’t suppose I know someone who’s been practicing incendio lately?”

“That wasn’t subtle at all. . . .All three?”

“Yes!”

“. . . . . . . . . _“_ _Incendio”_. . . . . . . . . _“_ _Incendio”_. . . . . . . . . _“_ _Incendio”_ ”

“Grayson’s a showoff!”

“I’m not showing off. You literally just asked me to do it!”

“Nice light touch. Okay I need you all out of here for about 15 minutes shut the basement door and turn off that light on your way out.”

“Alright.”

“Hugo, can we go up on your roof? I want to see what the place looks like from over here.”

“Promise you won’t look at the mess! Rose will kill me!”

“I’ve seen a mess before, I raised three Potters. Okay Jerry. Lights out!”

——————————————————————————

“Wow. I’ve not seen it from this angle before.”

“Pretty cool huh?”

“It really is. Merlin. That’s my house! It looks really cool from up here.”

“Didn’t look like that even a couple days ago. I mean it still looked cool then but not like this. It got cleaned up over night. Grayson, that’s your place across there on the left.”

“Cool! I’ll wave next time I’m out there.”

“Wow! It was dark in that basement. Don’t you look handsome! I love the blue jumper! Hugo got you into cashmere. Draco’s going to love it! Oh merlin, turn around. Oh my fucking gawd you look GREAT!”

“Thank You.”

“Told You! He wasn’t going to go for it. Took forever to convince him on the jumpers. Did you notice the trainers?”

“ On Running Cloud! Oh those are SO comfortable!”

“Yes they really are. Thank you again.”

“Wow. So cool! Are you happy with your new stuff?

“Yes. Very much! And Hugo’s almost got my computer ready. The phone is ready too.”

“I’ll add Uncle Harry to your contacts so you can text him later.”

“So glad!. . .So what do you think of this. . . .Jerry and I were talking about building a wall out to enclose my house and include both of the staff townhouses. Then I could open up the park to the residents.”

“Okay so then you’ve got a private back yard. And we could use the park?”

“Yes.”

“Woah. That would be cool.”

“You haven’t seen what it really looks like from down there though.”

“You said it was pretty bad.”

“Looks like a creepy old horror movie. Dead leafless trees and layer of grey dirt over everything. Hundreds of huge old rusty cast iron planters.”

——————————————————————————

“WHAT WAS THAT?”

“Jerry?”

“AAAAK!”

“Sounds like a fucking hurricane!”

“Shite!”

“Merlin.”

“Dammit Uncle Harry you said we weren’t going to get into trouble!”

“What the?”

“I take no responsibility for this. I’m not even technically on the job. I just shrunk some stuff and lit the candles!”

“AND bought the CHALK!”

“With your Uncle’s muggle cash!”

Neither of you are responsible. I’ll take the blame!

——————————————————————————

“JERRY ARE YOU OKAY?”

“COME ON DOWN.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

“Nope. It’s an enclosed inset porch facing the park. These glass doors fold open like this if you want . . . . See . . . . Nice little space! Those planters are supposed to sit on either side to create another outside seating area. There are remnants of furniture but they’re long gone. These placed on each side lengthwise into the park like this . . . . . .and see you’ve got your little courtyard. All you need is a nice little bistro table with an umbrella and a couple of chairs.”

“That’s not what I meant! All of that noise? The whole place was shaking! There are Muggles living in those townhouses!”

“Oh yeah.”

“Ugh. I’ll get the Goblins to fix this.”

“What was the apple for?”

“I was hungry.”

“Huh . . . . And the mirror?”

“Did you see what I just did to the side of this building? The ritual? The miniature tornado and earthquake? Look at my HAIR!”

“HA!”

“Woah. You weren’t kidding when you said it looked like a horror show from down here though. Yikes.”

“Come on out. It’s really not so bad. The original design is really cool. We don’t want to redesign this. And Harry, we don’t have to completely restore it to the original, but this is a good starting point. You just have to look past the mess. I’ve cleaned off most of the main cobble pathway.”

“We would have to do what you just did to Rose and Hugo’s place another 130 times!”

“Yes and I have the trained crews and you have access to Goblin magic . . . .A hell of a lot easier than cutting into each townhouse, installing new access doors and windows then building courtyard walls 130 times! Just what were you thinking?”

“I thought it would be nice for the tenants?”

“You are SO LUCKY that you’ve got Draco. How does he put up with you?”

“But it’s Muggles!”

“We create theatre. Like Ginny and I did in Scotland. It will be FUN!”

“You mean like the bulldozers and stuff? Dump trucks full of fake rocks driving around out on the street?”

“YES.”

“Draco’s going to KILL ME. Let’s do it!!”

“We get the Goblins to turn the charm into what looks like a tent. Or canvas that stretches over the top of the whole thing. Inform the Muggles that it’s going to be a construction site until further notice. Then we work under it. How many muggles are in these townhouses? The magical tenants will not be a problem we just need to perform the ritual. The Muggles will be more of a problem, but that’s where the fun comes in. I’ve done this sort of thing many times before. We create the diversion. Have them clean out the basements and close them out until we’re done. Give them free rent for a month or something in exchange for the noise and inconvenience.”

“I don’t know, I’d have to check with Gringotts about how many Muggles. OH. I’ve got an assistant that can do that!”

“I can do it! Hugo’s got my computer hooked up to the chat now. I've already got the invite from Mr. Liogell.”

“I’ve set him up with a foundation email account too.”

“Do that and ask him about the charm. Ask if we can have Goblin assistance crews. Do you get what Jerry was saying?”

“Certainly. I’m on it.”

“So Jerry, if we go out to the very centre over there you see it’s a large round area? The cobble sidewalk encircles it. I’ll bet at one time there was a pergola or something in the centre. Probably some benches around the perimeter. Then it extends all the way down to the ends and there are two more smaller ones. Cleaned up and replanted it really will be something. The walk breaks off and curves when it get’s to that townhouse and reconnects with the main walk to avoid the conservatory. That’s the footprint for the new wall I want. It could follow in a geometric design to match the complex but in a way that’s not jarring. And instead of a pergola and simple trees I want those fountains we talked about. Then we put in some nice benches evenly spaced around the inside perimeter with new trees. Maybe those hybrid laceleaf maples that don’t get too tall but just tall enough to give some shade.”

“Can be done.”

“One big massive fucking fountain in the center. Modern. Spiked steel and higher than the townhouses. Two smaller ones to compliment it on either end in the two old planting areas.”

“Merlin. We can get started in two weeks time.”

“And the rest we’ll clean up and restore back. Put those long planters back in place. We’ll need a separate crew to restore those. . . . But no crews for the conservatory, we’re doing that all by hand and I’ve got Cibly. . . . Maybe two or three Italian cypress in each planter to create some privacy for the units but not make it too enclosed. But those get awfully tall. . . .”

“Maybe something softer like a Pampas or a Stipa.”

“The Stipa gigantea. When the breeze hits it would look like a little ocean from above.”

“Can you see it?”

“Yes. It’s going to be beautiful. We can keep the rest of the beds planted out and rotatesome annuals. . . . put in winter cyclamen and kale in the autumn. . . . I’ll get those bistro tables and chairs for each unit and instead of umbrellas maybe a small awning stretching out over the left side of each townhouse. We’ll plant the courtyards with creeping red fescue . . . . . . . . ”

. . . . . . . . .

“Do you understand what’s going on here?”

“Yes. ”

“This is how he works. It’s fucking genius. Once he’s done this he rarely changes his mind.”

“I’ve memorized it.”

“You don’t need something to write things down with?”

“No. Just try not distract me too much. It’s like he’s a Seer.”

“You’ve got it. . . . . Hey, I was just joking about the chalk.”

“I know.”

. . . . . . . . .

**Harry:**

I’m sorry!

**Draco:**

WTF?

**Harry:**

I’m still out in the park with Jerry. Things escalated? We’ve got Hugo and Grayson out here too.

**Draco:**

I figured as much. Just what the hell WAS that?

**Harry:**

We lost track of time and Jerry blew a hole into Rose and Hugo’s townhouse? Is that a good enough excuse?

**Draco:**

Yes. It’s fine. Actually Ginny and I have toured the house and are now just hanging out in Trandy’s Cellar. You said you were going to discourage it and then you bought him a fucking karaoke machine?

**Harry:**

Trandy likes music. We were supposed to take them out to dinner and then to the cottage but that’s out now I think?

**Draco:**

Obviously that’s going to happen on another day. We’re singing along with the Starland Vocal Band at the moment.

**Harry:**

Well, I can always throw together a pasta? I can do a pesto. We can have dinner in the snowflake?

**Draco:**

I’d prefer your pasta but I think we need delivery.

**Harry:**

Is it okay if I bring the stragglers along for dinner?

**Draco:**

Yes bring them. We need karaoke partners. Just what else did you get up to out there?

**Harry:**

We’ve got the whole park planned out? Including how to do it without alarming the Muggles. Ask Gin about her superior diversion tactics. Apparently Gin and Jerry are masters at it. It involves bulldozers, dump trucks and a toy backhoe.

**Draco:**

You’ve already alarmed the Muggles! I’ll get right on diversion tactics after we’ve finished the upcoming version of “afternoon delight”.

**Harry:**

OMFG.

**Draco:**

Don’t judge us. We’re actually having fun. And yes. . .we could hear the fucking whatever that disaster was outside even from down here! You know this is going to be in the muggle papers tomorrow. Probably on the TV news.

**Harry:**

Maybe they’ll blame it on space aliens?

**Draco:**

No, more like: SUPER-CONCENTRATED EARTHQUAKE ROCKS LONDON!

**Harry:**

I’ve already told Jay. He’s going to fix it.

**Draco:**

The Goblins will take care of it BUT STILL. What the actual fuck was it? You blew a hole into Hugo’s place?

**Harry:**

It was Jerry!

**Draco:**

AGAIN?

**Harry:**

Jerry did an impromptu restoration ritual? I think he actually broke a 6-decade old Goblin Fidelius. It was so cool!

**Draco:**

It wasn’t cool. I thought we were under attack!

**Harry:**

LOL. IT WAS COOL. And Trandy is serving something stronger than port if Gin is singing karaoke.

**Draco:**

Yes and you should join us now.

**Harry:**

We will. But do NOT corrupt Hugo and Grayson!

**Draco:**

We will corrupt them with Karen Carpenter Karaoke. We’ll choose teams and have a duet competition.

**Harry:**

Carpenters are cool. See if the machine has “calling occupants of interplanetary craft”.

**Draco:**

And remember later that this is your fault. You purchased the machine for Trandy! We’ve also had the cellar stocked with Scorps sobering potions. We’re good. Come on down.

**Harry:**

I’m still cooking!

**Draco:**

No you really aren’t. We’re ordering Indian from Gynkhana, I’ll order you the Muntjac Biryani. Gin & Jerry have a room at the Mandarin. They’re not traveling tonight. If they can clear a schedule we can do the cottage tomorrow morning.

**Harry:**

Can I get the Pomegranate & Mint Raita?

**Draco:**

Yes.

**Harry:**

Do Jerry and Ginny know about the Mandarin?

**Draco:**

They do now.

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's the weekend!


	65. Grayson Joins The Kids Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo sets it up.  
> Grayson joins in.  
> Not what the kids were expecting.

HUGO.GRAYSON.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Hugo_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Grayson_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Hugo:**

Okay so let’s test this out.

**Grayson:**

Seems to be okay?

**Hugo:**

So this is the “private chat”.

**Grayson:**

Okay I think I’ve got it.

**Hugo:**

You have to be invited into it. Once that’s been done you get an auto notification from the person who initiates the chat group. Then you can save the group to your favorites.

**Grayson:**

So what group is this?

**Hugo:**

Well it’s not a group it’s just for the two of us for you to test it out. We can keep it and if you get bored you can chat w/me. I’m connected to it at the office too.

**Grayson:**

Okay.

**Hugo:**

So I created this chat. Then I initiated the chat and it invited you onto page.

**Grayson:**

I think that makes sense.

**Hugo:**

So when you start on the main page all you have to do is initiate it by clicking on the title. It auto invites me. I accept and then it enters me into the chat. You can set up your own group or whatnot too.

**Grayson:**

Okay I think I’ve got it.

**Hugo:**

It’s not as easy as just pulling out your phone and texting, but with family things it’s definitely more secure. You cannot access this from your phone.

**Grayson:**

I understand that. Okay.

**Hugo:**

This all started because Lily’s phone got hacked and a whole bunch of crap was published.

**Grayson:**

That was a long time ago?

**Hugo:**

Yes. And luckily she was just talking about rubbish with her friends but everyone went totally paranoid after that. There are so many security features on this chat room it’s almost scary.

**Grayson:**

That makes sense though.

**Hugo:**

Okay so now that we know you’re set up I’m going to go into the other group. It’s just Al & Scorp, Ted & Jamie and Rose. You remember right?

**Grayson:**

Yes, I remember.

**Hugo:**

If they get to be too much just tell them that you’ve got to get to bed or something. And fair warning. Family is FULL of art nerds so if they start going on about it you’re free to say good night.

**Grayson:**

I kind of do? It’s already getting late and I’m supposed to meet with Zebb in the morning. I don’t mind art talk.

**Hugo:**

Okay so there you go.

**Grayson:**

Okay.

**Hugo:**

So I’m going to go set up the room and you’ll get an invite. See you in a minute.

**_Hugo_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Hugo_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Hugo:**

Okay you guys. You PROMISED. BE NICE!

**Scorp:**

We promise!

**Hugo:**

I’ve already told him a fair bit about you guys so he’s not coming into it blind but still!

**Ted:**

We get it.

**_Grayson_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Hugo:**

And we’re off!

**Grayson:**

Hello.

**Hugo:**

So Grayson, the list of who’s in here is at the top of the page.

**Scorp:**

Hello Grayson!

**Grayson:**

Hello!

**Jamie:**

Hello.

**Grayson:**

So let me see if I’ve got this correct. Al and Scorp are Albus and Scorpius. You’re getting married soon and Al is pregnant. Scorp is Draco’s kid and I LOVE the strawberry and mint shampoo he makes!

**Al:**

GOT IT! Hugo must have written your homework!

**Scorp:**

I’m glad you like the shampoo!

**Grayson:**

Love it, And the winterberry soap. So then Ted is Edward and Jamie is James. You are married and have the Diagon Quidditch store and the Gallery.

**Jamie:**

Yup!

**Grayson:**

And Rose is Hugo’s sister and editor of the Quibbler?

**Rose:**

You’ve got it!

**Grayson:**

I only really remember Al, Scorp and Hugo from school. But even then you guys were older and in different houses. Rose, sorry about the hole in the side of your house!

**Jamie:**

WHAT?

**Hugo:**

LOL Rosie go down to the basement. It’s not really a hole!

**Al:**

Care to explain? Hugo?

**Hugo:**

We helped Uncle Harry and Jerry today for a while. They’re planning what to do with the park. Turns out our basement was originally an enclosed porch with really cool glass doors leading out onto the park.

**Jamie:**

Oh brother here we go again. Dad and Jerry.

**Hugo:**

Jerry performed a ritual. He said it broke some old spell and exposed it.

**Grayson:**

It was loud! And windy! Things shook! We were on the roof when he did it.

**Hugo:**

And our hot water heater down there was FAKE! I have no idea where our hot water comes from now.

**Grayson:**

And the park from down there is really creepy.

**Hugo:**

All it needs are ghouls. Seriously!

**Rose:**

What the actual fuck Hugo. Our basement now has a view of what looks like war aftermath.

**Hugo:**

Blame Jerry!

**Rose:**

Sorry for the swear Grayson.

**Grayson:**

Have you even met your Uncle?

**Al:**

LOL!

**Jamie:**

Oh Thank Merlin.

**Scorp:**

We are trying to be on our best behaviour here!

**Hugo:**

We had dinner with Uncle Harry, Draco, Aunt Ginny and Jerry tonight after “the blast”. That was cool. In the wine cellar!

**Grayson:**

Indian food! It was really really good.

**Al:**

Dad likes Indian food a lot. Potters are part Indian. Did Dad try to get you to try the meade?

**Grayson:**

No, I don’t drink. I didn’t know about the Indian heritage that’s cool.

**Jamie:**

I want to know about your owl.

**Grayson:**

He’s sitting with me now. He’s my buddy. Name is Snabb. I’ve had him since I was 6. Got him when my Mum and I moved to the Isle of Man.

**Jamie:**

That’s way out there!

**Grayson:**

Yes. She and her husband run a bird rescue. Puffins mostly but some manx shearwaters too. He’s Muggle.

**Rose:**

That’s fascinating really.

**Ted:**

Wait you said Jerry’s thing was really loud. In the Muggle neighborhood?

**Jamie:**

Is this what we were just watching?

**Ted:**

This was on the Muggle TV news. Natural gas explosion in London!

**Hugo:**

What!?

**Ted:**

They said some old lady blew up her basement brewing illegal alcohol or something! They showed the blast from a helicopter on the TV.

**Grayson:**

Harry got the goblins on it.

**Hugo:**

He did?

**Grayson:**

Yes, you were singing karaoke with Ginny. Harry got Mr. Liogel to fix it.

**Ted:**

They took the old lady away in handcuffs!

**Grayson:**

Auror in disguise, empty townhouse, altered the charm. Took about 10 minutes.

**Ted:**

Merlin that figures.

**Al:**

At this point I’m more interested in Hugo singing karaoke with mum!

**Grayson:**

It was quite bad. Actually.

**Hugo:**

We didn’t know the SONG!

**Al:**

LOL Hugo. You’re tone deaf.

**Hugo:**

Am NOT!

**Rose:**

You absolutely are.

**Grayson:**

It was bad in a good way though. Quite enjoyable.

**Hugo:**

UGH you guys. And of course Grayson got paired up with Draco and they can both carry a tune! Not Fair.

**Grayson:**

I’m not so good. Draco is though.

**Hugo:**

Don’t sell yourself short Grayson! It was pretty good!

**Grayson:**

I don’t have a choice! I’m four foot eight!

**Scorp:**

OMG.

**Rose:**

GROAN.

**Al:**

You totally planned that.

**Ted:**

OH NO.

**Jamie:**

They totally did.

**Rose:**

OH Hugo, no.

**Hugo:**

Maybe.

**Grayson:**

Harry thought it was funny.

**Jamie:**

OH NO it’s worse than I thought!

**Al:**

Now what!

**Jamie:**

Think:Dad. Jerry. Karaoke.

**Grayson:**

They won the karaoke competition singing about outer space!

**Al:**

Oh. Fuck no.

**Grayson:**

GASP!

**Jamie:**

Don’t swear in front of Grayson!!!!

**Scorp:**

I thought we had established RULES!

**Hugo:**

You guys are impossible.

**Grayson:**

I’m not going to BREAK!

**Hugo:**

You’re a toothpick! You’re totally going to break!

**Rose:**

OH PLEASE STOP.

**Jamie:**

Hugo and Grayson are just as bad as Dad and Jerry! This will not end well.

**Ted:**

Dad and Jerry are the worst by far, don’t kid yourselves. They should NOT be allowed to be in the same room together. And now Dad’s going to force us ALL to sing karaoke. Every damned holiday.

**Hugo:**

I get what you’re saying but you should have seen them working on the park together. It’s going to be amazing if they do it. It will be so nice to be able to go out there.

**Rose:**

How so?

**Grayson:**

They’re doing it. They’ve already set the dates. Sending out notices to the tenants next week and start construction the week after. I’m drafting the notice.

**Hugo:**

You know what it’s like when Uncle Harry gets into his decision making thought mode? It was one of those. I’m still getting used to seeing this. Rambling things off in one long train of thought and then it’s all decided and done?

**Ted:**

Like when he gets excited about a project and it’s contagious.

**Hugo:**

YES!

**Rose:**

So what are they going to do to the park?

**Hugo:**

Let Grayson explain. He remembers everything. Worse than Scorp!

**Scorp:**

HEY!

**Hugo:**

I didn’t say it was bad, Just that he’s got a memory thing like you Scorp.

**Grayson:**

Do you want the breakdown?

**Hugo:**

Give them a quote first! You guys won’t believe this.

**Grayson:**

Which one?

**Hugo:**

How about the one about fountains.

**Grayson:**

Don’t be offended there’s a SWEAR in it. Harry said: “One big massive fucking fountain in the center. Modern. Spiked steel and higher than the townhouses. Two smaller ones to compliment it on either end in the two old planting areas.”

**Hugo:**

When I said he remembers everything I wasn’t kidding. EVERYTHING. He’s like Auntie Luna’s recording machine. Tell them the one about the plant!

**Grayson:**

“The Stipa gigantea. When the breeze hits it would look like a little ocean from above.” That one?

**Hugo:**

YES!

**Al:**

OMG. That’s totally what Dad would say. This is a frightening development!

**Hugo:**

Why?

**Al:**

Because Dad will never be able to use the excuse that he just forgot about something. Now he’s got BACKUP.

**Jamie:**

PERFECT for dad!

**Ted:**

You’re not kidding.

**Scorp:**

Oh this is good.

**Rose:**

You’re right!

**Hugo:**

I TOLD YOU!

**Grayson:**

And to answer the larger question Rose, They’re going to do the construction of the park under cover from the Muggles. Mostly restoring the walkways and putting back together a little courtyard for each townhouse like what you see down off your basement. It’s going to be really pretty. There’s a wall going up to enclose the back area of #12 and around the conservatory to create a private yard that tenants cannot access. That part about the fountains is happening and Jerry’s going to design and construct that, but the rest will be a combination of Jerry’s crew and a team of hired Goblin specialists to restore the basements of the townhouses. Hopefully without an earthquake and tornado every time. That would be irritating. They estimate that there are 390 of those large cast iron planters that will need to be restored. Harry want’s the park done at the same time as he has the front courtyard on the street at #12 enclosed. Shay (?) is going to do that. Draco is designing it. Then he can have it taken out of Fidelius at the same time as the opening of the park to tenants. There are going to be bistro tables and little awnings. Benches and laceleaf maples. Lawns throughout too. Like I said, it’s going to be really pretty! Jerry’s going to put the park on his crews maintenance rotation. They’re going to mow the lawns the Muggle way and it smells nice!

**Jamie:**

WTF

**Rose:**

Woah.

**Grayson:**

They’re going to have muggle bulldozers and trucks drive around outside to make it look like Muggle construction is happening! They’re going to cover up the entire park while they work on it and it will be a big surprise reveal when it’s done.

**Ted:**

I think I’m in love?

**Grayson:**

Sorry, I don’t date married men.

**Jamie:**

OMFG

**Al:**

Scorpius-soon-to-be-Malfoy-Potter don’t you even JOKE about it! You are not leaving your pregnant fiancé for a younger man!

**Scorp:**

I didn’t say anything!

**Hugo:**

I. TOLD. YOU.

**Rose:**

This is hilarious.

**Al:**

So Grayson are you looking forward to working for our Dad?

**Grayson:**

Yes. Very much. You have no idea.

**Jamie:**

Ugh. This is too good. And now it’s getting late.

**Grayson:**

For me too. And I have a meeting with Zebb in the morning. EARLY.

**Al:**

LOL Zebb is going to tell you how to keep Dad rattled. She’s good at it!

**Jamie:**

Don’t let her scare you. WE LOVE HER!

**Hugo:**

She scares ME.

**Al:**

You don’t know her like we do. Total softy. But she does know EVERYTHING. Don’t think for a second that you can pull the wool over her eyes. She has secret elf legilimens skills or something. Especially with Dad.

**Grayson:**

I’ll keep that in mind! Well, thank you all for having me into your chat room. It’s been fun, really! But I should go.

**Hugo:**

We’ll do it again soon. Give Snabb a treat from me.

**Grayson:**

Have a good night! Bye.

**Hugo:**

Good night Grayson. Just close it out and you’ll be logged out.

**_Grayson_ ** _has left the chat_

**Hugo:**

SEE?

**Ted:**

Unbelievable.

**Rose:**

Don’t tell me you don’t have a crush Hugo.

**Hugo:**

UGH! DON’T GO THERE ROSE!

**Scorp:**

He likes my shampoo!

**Jamie:**

So I think the general consensus here is that Hugo was correct. He’s going to be perfect for dad.

**Al:**

YES. And Dad is going to absolutely love him. This is the best!

**Hugo:**

And guess what else?

**Ted:**

Oh no?

**Hugo:**

No this is good. This part I didn’t tell you about before. Uncle Harry had me take him shopping for work clothes on Saturday.

**Al:**

And?

**Hugo:**

He picked out all of the coloured socks. ALL OF THE COLOURS.

**Scorp:**

Oh no you don’t Albus-soon-to-be-Malfoy-Potter! You are not leaving the father of your baby daughter for a younger man!

**Al:**

OMFG SCORP!

**Scorp:**

Shite.

**Jamie:**

It’s going to be a girl?

**Al:**

Well THAT cat is out. FUCK!

**Hugo:**

It was only a matter of time. You guys suck at secrets.

**Al:**

I KNOW! Dammit! Is it too much to ask for you not to tell?

**Ted:**

It’s not for us to tell.

**Jamie:**

We won’t. You should thank Merlin that Lily wasn’t in here though.

**Scorp:**

I’m sorry Alby?

**Al:**

It’s okay. It’s my fault just as much for insisting we keep it a secret. I should know better.

**Rose:**

I already knew and it’s been killing me!

**Al:**

Yeah, this is better. I suppose we should just rip the plaster and tell them the rest.

**Ted:**

Dad’s are going to freak out.

**Al:**

I know. How can we be so BAD at this?!

**Scorp:**

Okay. And I completely take the blame!

**Jamie:**

What’s the rest! What’s the rest???

**Scorp:**

Go ahead.

**Al:**

Aspen Astoria Malfoy-Potter.

**Ted:**

That’s so beautiful.

**Al:**

Thanks.

**Jamie:**

Wow. This just got a hell of a lot more real.

**Hugo:**

So cool.

**Al:**

And with that it really is getting late and I’m DRAINED. I’ve got work tomorrow too.

**Ted:**

Me too.

**Jamie:**

Same.

**Rose:**

Not me, but I’ve got the new Remi Frankston novel staring at me.

**Hugo:**

Yeah I’ll just close this out. Love you guys.

**Al:**

Love you all. Good Night.

**Scorp:**

Bye!

**_Hugo_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Wednesday!
> 
> If anyone's interested, I've gone back through most of the earlier chapters and fixed bad inconsistencies and character mistakes and spelling. I think the timeline even matches up now.


	66. Zebb, Grayson, Narcissa, Hugo, Ron And Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst with the usual serving of midweek fluff!

“Good morning, Grayson.”

“Good morning.”

“Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be great! Thank You.”

“Don’t be nervous. We’re just going to talk about Harry a little so I can explain a few things you should be aware of.”

“Okay.”

“You have technically started your job but it’s going to take a while before you’ll really need to do too much unless Harry asks. Once they move here that will be different. I want you to take this time to just get familiar with how Harry ticks. . . . He can be a handful. . . . I’ve heard you’ve been getting to know Hugo and the other kids. This is excellent.”

“I really like Hugo. I’ve only chatted with the others, just last night.”

“Good. Harry’s priority other than Draco are the kids. He’s very protective.”

“I can see that. They’re the same about him. Protective.”

“The kids are very close knit. You find yourself in a very unique position if they take you into their fold. It is more than rare. . . . They take their friendships very seriously. They bicker, but they don’t fight and it’s usually just poking fun at each other.”

“Our chat last night was fun. And I’m not just sucking up to the boss here, I really liked them!”

“I like your honesty. And I also know you’ve had quite a busy weekend!

“Hugo helped me set up a phone and computer. He took me shopping for clothes. And then yesterday we got finished setting them up. I’m pretty much ready to go. Just uploading a couple new programs.”

“Hugo is a smart and kind soul. You will be fortunate to have him as a friend. . . . And you look very nice. Are you happy with things so far?”

“Yes, very much. Still a little shocked?”

“Yes things move quickly. Unfortunately that isn’t unusual. You will need to get used to how Harry operates. . . . He will try to spoil you. You’ll need to adjust to that. . . . He will try to pass off his ideas as far fetched but they really are not. He makes decisions that seem spur of the moment but really a lot of thought goes into them.”

“I saw a little of that yesterday.”

“He takes great pleasure in doing things for others. Let him do it. It may seem like ridiculous extravagance but it gives him joy.”

“You mean like all of the clothes? I think Harry enjoys them more than I do!

“Yes. That’s what I mean. And I heard of your experience yesterday with Harry and Jerry. They are quite a pair. Blowing things up for Merlins sake!

“It was pretty fascinating.”

“So let’s move on to Harry’s magic issue. There will be times when it goes a little haywire and you need to pull him back. This typically happens when he gets upset or excited. His magic reacts. Things shake. If he’s upset, breakable things can break. Objects have been known to fly. You look him square in the eyes and tell him to breathe. You will see it happening. One way to tell it’s about to begin is the pinky finger on his left hand twitches. He forgets to breathe. You have to remind him to breathe. Take actual breaths.”

“He truly stops breathing?

“Yes and if it’s not caught he will pass out. If that happens the best thing to do is just let it pass. He will come back around shortly after. Guide him in a breathing exercise. I’ll teach you. It’s fairly simple really. He just needs a couple of minutes of this exercise and then all is back to normal. Then he will think through what it was that upset him and usually comes to a simple solution.”

“Okay. That’s kind of frightening?”

“Yes the first time it definitely will be. But it’s really fairly harmless. Mostly it’s just a little rumbling and rattling. You may see sparks on his fingertips.”

“Wow.”

“The family also all know this technique. And it really doesn’t happen all that often anymore. We’ll meet frequently to go over things as they come up. I will give you floo call access to my cottage. And you also have that beautiful owl. You can send me a note if you need to.

“Okay.”

“Before Harry and Draco move here you won’t have a lot of day to day responsibilities. You need to remember that you are not a housekeeper. . . . Don’t forget this. . . . Leave the housekeeping to Mr. Trandy, myself and the other staff.”

“I see. . . . I was looking forward to helping clean up the libraries though.”

“Your job is only to keep track of Harry and do what he asks. I don’t mean follow him around, just be aware of his schedule and help him sort things out if need be. . . . If you are serious about the libraries you’re welcome to join if Harry doesn’t have other things for you. Perhaps you could organize Harry’s books from home. Those are in storage. . . . you could take the books in the study and put them in the main library, then put Harry’s books in the study bookshelves?

I would absolutely do that!

I will look into it for you.

Thank you. I’d really like to do it.

I’ll go over some other things you should understand today. Things that are simple, but you will need to know about in the long term. First, and this is somewhat funny. . . . the man changes his socks constantly. You notice when he is inside he does not wear shoes.”

“I do the same thing. Not the socks thing but the shoes. I’ve always done it. It’s the rule at my Mum’s.”

“It’s not a bad habit. In Harry’s case he has a pocket full of clean shrunken socks. Probably at least ten times per day. A different colour or pattern each time. You must remind him to pick them up. He swears he just forgets but I swear he does it on purpose just to annoy me! . . . Make him pick them up. He has magic to send them to the linen basket.”

“That’s pretty funny.”

“You will find a similar situation with bath towels. Harry loves his showers. . . . Morning, noon or night. . . . You will frequently have to say, “Harry, you left your towel on the couch”. Or on the bathroom floor . . .almost anywhere really. . . . This takes some getting used to. I hope you’re not bashful or prudish because he comes out of a shower and wanders. Sometimes to his office to write down a thought or to the kitchen to find a recipe. . . . Just drops the towel and leaves it. . . . “Harry you left your towel on the kitchen counter again pick it up”. . . . It’s quite possible he may change this behaviour with you, but Harry is not particularly modest. . . . It is Harry’s responsibility to pick up his towels. He knows this.”

“Okay.”

“Alright soon we’ll be done with the lecture. I’m told I’m quite good at the lecture part, but it’s important.”

“It’s much better to have a warning than walk into room and find a naked man reading a cook book. That will take some getting used to but I’m not bothered by it. At school it was pretty common. Ravenclaw.”

“Very true!. . . . As you may already know, Harry is very particular about his kitchen. Once this room is finished it will be his domain. Cooking is a stress reliever for him. Things have been in flux but this will change once he’s back into a more normal routine. He’s an excellent cook. . . . he’s not good at pizza for some reason, but pretty much everything else.”

“Probably because pizza is so easy to just order.”

“Sometimes he’ll be doing something that requires assistance. I’m not sure how you feel about assisting Harry in the kitchen.”

“Are you kidding? I’d love that.”

“When I cook with Harry I usually try to just assist with what he asks for. This is normally the best approach, but I’ve taught him many things over the years too. You might make a habit of looking on that computer for new ideas. Harry likes trying new things.”

“That would be fun for me.”

“Albus and Harry do like to cook together. . . . Just let them go. It’s quite entertaining to watch. . . . And here is one of the ways Harry and Al differ, Al does not like to do the washing up. He want’s to make the mess and walk away. I want you to learn to say: “ZEBB says you have to help your dad clean up”. . . . Do not clean up after them.”

“You know I probably will anyway don’t you?”

“Yes, I know. . . . and Harry doesn’t like magic on his kitchen gadgets or pots and pans.”

Well that’s good because I’m total pants at cleaning charms.

When Harry does a cleaning charm on a pot it usually ends up so clean that a layer of something gets removed. . . . so it’s actually true that it’s damaging.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Now just quickly let’s touch on Mr. and Mrs. Brick. They will be moving in on Wednesday.”

“I like them. We talked at the meeting. They have good stories.”

“They are used to managing a very large estate. The man they were working for died and the family has sold the estate. They had been there for a very long time.”

“Yes. I know that.”

“So this will be an adjustment for them. Please just give them some time. They certainly aren’t used to living in a townhouse. They will probably want to stay in their room mostly at the beginning. Mrs. Brick is quite a caring woman. Mr. Brick is quite diligent and exacting.”

“Okay.”

“They will not be working here at Grimmauld, but at the other manor. You will mostly see them in the evenings and weekends.”

“Okay.”

“So that’s all for today. I’m glad we’ve had this talk. We’ll connect again later in the week and we can catch up.”

“Thank you Zebb.”

“Oh, wait. I’m sorry, there is one other thing that you need to know and I have something for you to take with you. Staff have a magical agreement. You do not have this requirement. I see you developing friendships. . . . particularly with Hugo. It wouldn’t be fair to you to be asked to be under a magical restriction. . . . especially with your family. You know how to be discreet. I’ve already discussed this situation with both Harry and Draco. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“All right then, Now this is truly the last thing. Just between us. . . . Do not give it to him, he’ll just loose it again. . . . “Find it” for him if he truly needs it. . . . He’s been asking about it lately because he insists it makes his patronus sharper. . . . When he looses it look in his knife block first it’s usually there. Kitchen utensil drawer a good second guess. . . . If you can’t find it remind him that he has a retrieving spell that he can use. . . . Keep it safe. You are it’s keeper now.

Merlin. You’re trusting me with Harry Potter’s WAND?

Have a good day Grayson and I’ll see you later in the week.”

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Narcissa_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

——————————————————————————

“POTTER!”

“What!?”

“Mother. . . . Chat. . . . Bad timing. . . . We meet Gin and Jerry in 20.”

“Let’s make this quick!”

——————————————————————————

**_Harry_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Narcissa:**

Hello Darlings.

**Draco:**

Mother?

**Harry:**

Hi Narcissa.

**Narcissa:**

We need to have a conversation concerning the wedding.

**Harry:**

I thought you and Molly had that all set?

**Narcissa:**

For Albus and Scorpius', yes. I’m talking about yours.

**Draco:**

All done. Planned. DONE MOTHER.

**Narcissa:**

Is that so?

**Harry:**

Yes?

**Narcissa:**

Care to explain? And this had better not include the two of you traveling to a far away place and getting married in secret.

**Harry:**

No, we’re going to do it at Grimmauld in the conservatory.

**Narcissa:**

Oh?

**Draco:**

And not until the work is done on the house and we’ve moved.

**Harry:**

I’m going to get the conservatory all fixed up and planted for it!

**Draco:**

Only family.

**Harry:**

We’re going to ask Hermione to do the ceremony.

**Draco:**

At the fountain.

**Narcissa:**

I see.

**Harry:**

Casual. Strict no robes rule!

**Draco:**

And then we’ll have dinner in the family dining room. Not the big one. Harry’s snowflake dining room.

**Harry:**

Ron will be my best person.

**Draco:**

And Blaise will be mine.

**Harry:**

We haven’t asked them yet though.

**Draco:**

We should do that.

**Narcissa:**

Alright stop for a moment.

**Draco:**

Alright.

**Narcissa:**

Let me review. . . . In the conservatory. The Minister will preside over the ceremony. At the fountain. Casual. Ronald Granger-Weasley. Blaise. Dinner. Only immediate family. Is that correct?

**Harry:**

Yes. We don’t want it to be a big deal.

**Draco:**

We’ve both had big weddings before!

**Harry:**

We don’t need any wizards bonding ritual.

**Draco:**

Or gifts.

**Harry:**

We just want family.

**Draco:**

That’s enough. We don’t need anything more!

**Narcissa:**

That couldn’t be more perfect!

**Draco:**

Thank MERLIN.

**Narcissa:**

I was getting concerned about having to do another wedding with Professor Molly.

**Harry:**

I hadn’t thought of that.

**Narcissa:**

She and I are having a great time with Albus and Scorpius’ don’t get me wrong. But the idea of another so soon? Very stressful.

**Harry:**

We should tell Molly. She’s probably thinking the same thing.

**Narcissa:**

She’s not available. I tried to contact her earlier and received a mechanical reply.

**Harry:**

Weird. I’m really sorry Narcissa. We should have said something earlier.

**Narcissa:**

It’s quite alright. You know as it get’s closer to the day if you need any assistance I’m available to step in and help. I was just getting nervous about having to plan another big event. And I completely agree with you on your plan. It couldn’t be more appropriate.

**Draco:**

We were prepared for a battle!

**Narcissa:**

In another time, perhaps you would have had one. As you well know.

**Draco:**

And I’ve underestimated you. So thank you for understanding.

**Narcissa:**

So now my only concern is doing some transfigurations on those horrid white couches.

**Harry:**

YES PLEASE! All of the ugly furniture is in storage now! And we need to arrange the portrait transfer too?

**Draco:**

When would you be available? Not today we’re on our way to meeting Ginevra and her husband.

**Harry:**

Not tomorrow either! We’ve got Goblin Hurling!

**Narcissa:**

I could be available Thursday.

**Draco:**

Meet here at the penthouse Thursday at noon and we’ll go to Grimmauld together?

**Narcissa:**

I’ll be there.

**Harry:**

Can we take you to dinner after?

**Narcissa:**

Well that would be nice. Yes.

**Draco:**

Invite your BOYFRIEND?

**Narcissa:**

That would be nice as well.

**Draco:**

Have you been to Launceston Place? I think you’d like that. The presentation is whimsical.

**Narcissa:**

No, I don’t believe so.

**Harry:**

Blaise will like it.

**Narcissa:**

Alright. I’m certain whatever you choose will be just lovely.

**Harry:**

I can book it?

**Draco:**

Yes. I’ll find you an outfit.

**Narcissa:**

Do I need formal Muggle outfit for this Launceston Place?

**Harry:**

NO! Not formal! Draco’s just going to choose my outfit. Oh no the secret’s out!

**Narcissa:**

The secret that Draco dresses you? We all know that.

**Harry:**

I know I was joking.I CAN dress myself!

**Draco:**

You Are COLOURBLIND.

**Harry:**

I’m really not! You’re just better at picking things out! And I have TWO closets. A closet full of black jeans, black pants, black shirts, black black black! And the other full of the fun stuff and that’s ALL IN STORAGE!

**Draco:**

You always look stunning in black, and it’s not in storage. I had Trandy bring your things from the centre. It’s all hanging, folded and organized.

**Harry:**

And I don’t know this? Why?

**Draco:**

Because you’ve gotten used me to setting out your outfits for the day since forever? And because it’s one of the favorite parts of MY day?

**Narcissa:**

Hey you two. I thought you had a meeting?

**_Narcissa_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

“Hey Dad?”

“Hugo! What’s up!”

“Have you got a minute?”

“Of course. Always. You know that.”

“I’ve got a problem and I could use some help.”

“Let me grab something to sit on, this floo is a pain on my knees. Should I get your mum?”

“No.”

“So spit it out.”

“I like Uncle Harry’s new assistant.”

“Okay.”

“No I mean I REALLY like him.”

“Oh?”

“So does that make me gay now or bi or what?”

“No. That makes you Hugo.”

“UGH.”

“You’ve never fit those kind of labels so I’ll still just stick with Hugo. So is it an emotional attraction or is it just physical or what?”

“No. Not just that. It’s more. Both and more. A lot.”

“And why is this a problem?”

“I just met him like three days ago! He’s really nice and sweet and funny and smart and handsome. He’s got pretty eyes and cute hair and I want to kiss him. Does that make it clearer? I’m kinda freaking out!”

“Just take things slow. Is he even interested in men?”

“I don’t know! He made a joke about not dating married men in the chat room last night and it just sent my head spinning. Then everything just made sense.”

****

“Don’t worry about it so much! SLOW DOWN. You’ve never been one to just jump into things anyway.”

“I don’t want to mess up what probably could just be a really good friendship though. AND I’ve only ever dated women, just never connected with them you know that. This is just different I think? And I only just met him AND it’s only been three days but something just clicked I think AND I’m scared AND I just don’t know. I think he likes me back?. Why ME? Why NOW?”

“Hugo. Like I said just take it slow. Talk with him and be honest about it. That’s the only way. And if he’s interested ask him out on a proper date. Just be yourself. I can’t answer the WHY. It just IS.”

“But he’s Uncle Harry’s new assistant! We’re both his employees. We’re going to have to work together on stuff!”

“So? Harry certainly won’t care about that. And it would be much worse if you didn’t tell the guy up front. You’d just carry it and be miserable. Trust me. That would be much worse.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to do something stupid.”

“That’s why you have to talk with him. You won’t do anything stupid. You know you won’t. You connect with people on more of a core level than most. If that turns romantic that’s a wonderful thing. What’s his name?”

“I guess. His name is Grayson.”

“What does your sister have to say about it?”

“Rosie is relentless! Insisting I’ve got a crush and stuff! Teasing me.”

“She’s not wrong though. You do have a crush.”

“Yeah.”

“I know what it feels like. I was an idiot with your Mum for a really long time. Really, just be honest about it with him. I can’t stress this point more. It’s not worth pining about it. It’s NOT. Just tell him that you have these feelings and see what he says about it. If it’s not mutual then you know and you can lick the wound and move on. And that doesn’t mean you can’t still be friends either.”

“I’m still fucking scared. I want him to like me SO MUCH.”

“It’s okay, Hugo.You know, if you were only interested in a one night thing it would be an issue because you work together, but you aren’t like that. You never have been. He probably already likes you anyway. What’s not to like?”

“But not like THAT!”

“You don’t know. You need to talk with him.”

“Plus he’s like six years younger.”

“Hugo, you’re overanalyzing this.”

“Okay I’ll talk with him.”

“You know we love you right? I mean you weren’t worried about something like that right?”

“No! If I was worried about that we wouldn’t be talking.”

“Okay then. Is it alright if I tell your Mother that you came out as Hugo today?”

“GAWD. I love you Dad. Thanks.”

“I love you too Hugo. And you know you can always come to me. Always.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Yes please!”

——————————————————————————

HUGO.GRAYSON.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Grayson_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Grayson:**

Did it work? Are you busy now? Can we talk?

**Hugo:**

Yes.

**Grayson:**

Okay later then maybe?

**Hugo:**

No! I meant yes we can talk. I’m not busy. I want to talk. How was your meeting with Zebb?

**Grayson:**

It was, let’s say enlightening.

**Hugo:**

I’m not going to ask you for details. I’m sure she’s telling you about Uncle Harry’s quirkiness. We all know them anyway!

**Grayson:**

Yeah, pretty much.

**Hugo:**

OH. But did she teach you the breathing exercises?

**Grayson:**

No, but we talked about it. She said she would later.

**Hugo:**

They’re actually really good. Not just for Uncle Harry. I do them when I get stressed out.

**Grayson:**

Really?

**Hugo:**

Yep.

**Grayson:**

I could probably use one of those right now.

**Hugo:**

What are you doing tonight?

**Grayson:**

I was just going to do some reading and write a letter to my Mum.

**Hugo:**

Sounds like you’re pretty close?

**Grayson:**

Yes. We are.

**Hugo:**

Isle of Man is really far. Must be difficult.

**Grayson:**

Can I ask you a question and don’t get freaked out about it?

**Hugo:**

Yes of course.

**Grayson:**

Do you date?

**Hugo:**

Not really. I have, but honestly not much.

**Grayson:**

I’m Gay.

**Hugo:**

I’m Hugo.

**Grayson:**

I had a boyfriend once. Only for about a month though. It was really bad. Put me off on dating anyone.

**Hugo:**

Why?

**Grayson:**

It’s complicated. He didn’t really like ME.

**Hugo:**

That’s not much of a boyfriend.

**Grayson:**

No.

**Hugo:**

Can I ask why then?

**Grayson:**

I thought he was nice at first but he only liked me because he had a fixation with small guys? It was weird. He started taking me out to show me off like I was a toy or something.

**Hugo:**

That’s horrible. I like you because you’re smart and funny.

**Grayson:**

We don’t really know each other much, but I really like you and I’m afraid that I’m going to mess things up with my new job. But it’s better that you know this now instead of later. I’m Gay, and I like you a lot. Do you understand what I mean?

**Hugo:**

I’m Hugo and I’ll be honest. I’ve pretty much just had a conversation with my Father about this. He said I need to take this slow. I’m a lot gobsmacked because I like you so much. And not JUST as a friend. Does that answer your question?

**Grayson:**

You talked with your father about it?

**Hugo:**

Yes. Whenever I need the absolute honest truth I go to him. He never fails.

**Grayson:**

So maybe we can spend more time together that’s not just about my job and things? I had a great time with you and last night in the chat was fun, but that was a crowd and I’m still really nervous about things. Maybe we can just go on some dates?

**Hugo:**

Yes. Please?

**Grayson:**

How about we go out somewhere and just talk?

**Hugo:**

I’d really like that.

**Grayson:**

I can tell you how fit you are and how much I want to kiss your freckles.

**Grayson:**

SORRY THAT’S WEIRD! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HIT SEND ON THAT!

**Hugo:**

LOL!And it’s not weird. I think I’d like that very much. I can tell you how much I liked it when you held my hand during “the blast” Can we do that more?

**Grayson:**

Yes.

**Hugo:**

Have you eaten? There’s a good burger place over on Beaumont. I can meet you in front of your place and we can just walk up there?

**Grayson:**

Let’s do that.

**Hugo:**

Tell me about the birds?

**Grayson:**

The puffins?

**Hugo:**

They sound cool. I’d like to see it sometime.

**Grayson:**

They really are cool. If we went to the Isle I could drive you around the cliffs. Meet me out front in what? 10 minutes or so?

**Hugo:**

I’ll be there.

**Grayson:**

I’ll be waiting.

**Hugo:**

Are you good with this?

**Grayson:**

Absolutely.

**Hugo:**

See you in 10!

**_Hugo_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Grayson_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

Snabb the owl post to:

Mrs. Gloria Mason

Lighthouse Road, Maughold

Isle of Man

Hi Mum,

It’s late again I know.

I’m going to try to keep this short.

So my new job is really great. I haven’t really had much to do with the actual job yet, but once things get more organized I think I’ll be really busy.

I spent last weekend mostly getting things set up and then had a meeting this morning. The main place that I’m going to work at is going through a big remodeling project. Mr. Potter doesn’t even live there yet. He also insists on being called by his first name. That’s taking some getting used to.

Hugo Granger-Weasley has been helping me out a LOT. Took me shopping for work clothes and equipment. I have a computer now. And a phone! Maybe you could get a new phone and we can talk?

So I’m going to explain something and I don’t want you to jump to conclusions okay Mum?

Hugo is not what you would expect. He can be very serious, but he’s also a lot of fun. He’s kind of shy actually. All of the Potter and Granger-Weasley kids are really nice. You would expect them to be all stuck up and self-important but they’re not. That’s not to say that they don’t all live in a world that is VERY different from ours but I expected spoiled rotten jerks and they’re not that at all.

So Mum. Hugo and I clicked. He’s smart and sweet. We both like each other a lot and not just as work colleagues or friends. I KNOW. I’m telling you please don’t jump to conclusions! This is new and very fast. We had a long conversation about this tonight. Walked down the street for burgers and just talked about it. It was nice. He’s easy to talk to. I told him about Franklin and all of that and how it’s made me really skeptical about relationships. We are going to take things very slowly and go on dates. Please trust my judgment here Mum. I’m not going to do anything dumb, but we like each other a lot and both want to see where it leads.

He’s got red hair and the cutest freckles. He works for Harry doing legal stuff at the Quidditch Centre. He lives in the same building complex but all the way on the other side of it on a whole different street. It’s close enough that I don’t have travel issues too. That’s cool. He lives with his sister. They’re kinda messy. He’s really interested in the puffins too.

So tonight we just talked and held hands on the walk back. He kissed me on the cheek. I kissed the freckles on his nose. Don’t press me for any other details! There really aren’t any but if there were I wouldn’t tell you. Don’t get too nosey!

So now my short note has turned into a novel again. Sorry. Anyhow that’s what’s going on and I wanted you to know. Don’t worry!

Can you keep Snabb over night and send him back in the morning? It really is a bit much for him to make the round trip in one go. Give him a rest!

As always, I Love and miss you.

Grayson.

Number 14 Grimmauld Place,

Top floor!

London

PS: I’m officially cutting you off from sending me money OK? I told you that this job pays good. I even received and advance to get started. I’m good.

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

Dad.

**Dad:**

Hugo.

**Hugo:**

You were right.

**Dad:**

Good!

——————————————————————————

Snaab the owl return post to:

Grayson Elliot

Number 14 Grimmauld Place,

Top floor!

London

Butterbean,

I’ll admit that this is a lot to take in.

I need you to know that I trust your judgment. Hugo must be very special person if you are willing to pursue this. We both know that Franklin boy was a horrible person. He will never be forgiven for what he did to you, but you deserve happiness. Don’t let that bad thing ruin good things for you.

I’m so very happy to know that you’re doing well. Take your time! And you are right. I promise I won’t jump to any conclusions. You are a smart man and don’t take these things lightly, I know and trust you.

Cel and I spent most of the weekend setting up puffin decoys around the hills. They seem to really be working in attracting the birds! Those whooper swans are still a nuisance. We now have four pair of grey wagtails. Breeding pairs! They have taken up and laid clutches in Cel’s bridge structure.

I know I’ve been putting off getting another phone for quite a while. I’m just concerned that I’ll drop another in the Ramsey bay. Two phones lost to the waters and unable to use my wand in front of the Muggles to retrieve them. Cel still thinks it’s funny that I have to hide my wand. Anyway, as far as a phone I’ll consider it. I miss your voice.

I kept Snabb with me in the house last night. He assisted me with the pecan chip cookies. There are two dozen so share!

I love you my Butterbean, Take care and write soon.

Mum

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the weekend!


	67. Harry Needs Coffee And The Goblin Hurling Hornets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs coffee supplies.  
> There's a Goblin in the fireplace.  
> Bodacious Bats Vs. Wicked Hornets.

**Harry:**

Can you be on call for Grayson for the next few days? He might need some help knowing where to go for things?

**Hugo:**

Absolutely.

**Harry:**

Thanks!

——————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Testing. ONE. TWO. THREE!

**Grayson:**

Harry. Yes it works!

**Harry:**

So I figured I’d better keep you updated about my schedule. And a couple of things to do?

**Grayson:**

I’m still getting used to typing onto this phone so that’s why I’m slow okay?

**Harry:**

No problem. We can go over things and you can practice.

**Grayson:**

Okay.

**Harry:**

So today you are pretty free except a couple of errands If you could. Draco and I are going to Kilkenny with the Minister and her husband for an athletic event. Do you know what hurling is?

**Grayson:**

No.

**Harry:**

I’ll tell you about it later. It’s a lot of fun. This is the Goblin Youth version.

**Grayson:**

Wow. Okay.

**Harry:**

So we’ll be back late from that. Won’t be at Grimmauld at all today. Tomorrow morning I’d like to have you come with me and Draco up to the top floor and help make a list of things for the contractor. And by morning I mean around 11:00. Is that okay?

**Grayson:**

Yes! I’ve got the draft letter for the tenants done too. Bring it with me then? And I went down to Gringotts. Mr. Liogell says everything is good with your plan for the park. He’ll work with Jerry to bring in the crew. He would like contact information for Jerry. The charm will be altered to look like multiple stretched out canvas things. He said grommets and ropes holding it together. And NO tornadoes. There are only 46 of the units occupied by Muggles and they are pretty evenly scattered throughout the complex.

**Harry:**

Awesome! Looks like you’ve got the typing down now. Yes! So then Thursday we’ll be back at Grimmauld for removal of the portraits. The paintings are all going to Draco’s mother and she’s going to do some transfiguration. We might need some assistance with that. Tracking them all down. I want them ALL gone. Goblins are assisting, we just need to point them out and they seem to be everywhere. We’ll meet at noon for that.

**Grayson:**

Okay. Great.

**Harry:**

Today if you could go to my kitchen and check that there’s coffee, milk, tea and heavy cream. Earl grey and chamomile tea and dark roast whole bean coffee? I think Zebb might have used up all of the good coffee.

**Grayson:**

I’ll check.

**Harry:**

If there’s not maybe you can pick some up? And could you touch base with #10 and see if Cibly and Keeley got moved in okay? Ask everyone there if they need anything?

**Grayson:**

Sure, I’ll check in over there and figure out what’s needed coffee wise.

**Harry:**

Hugo has agreed to be around if you need him for anything okay? He’ll be happy to help. Don’t hesitate to contact him. He’s over at the Centre with his nose in some legal book. He can use a break too.

**Grayson:**

Alright.

**Harry:**

OH! And I think I might have a solution for your travel problem.

**Grayson:**

I’ve got two feet and a tube pass. Clam card!

**Harry:**

That’s great for in London. Have you used a portkey?

**Grayson:**

ONCE. It was awful? Felt like being thrown across a quidditch field.

**Harry:**

This one isn’t awful I promise. I’d like you to try it. Draco will make it. He’s going to set it up. We can decide on 10 different places for it to go. This way if you need to come to my office at the Centre or Gringotts it will take you there. The main place can be something like the back porch of #12 so you can always go back to there from wherever? You wear it like a wrist watch or he can make it into a pendant on a chain. Which would you like better?

**Grayson:**

I’ll try it? Probably the pendant if it’s not too big?

**Harry:**

It’s not like what you did before. You barely even feel it. It’s more like floating for a few seconds. If you don’t like it I won’t force it on you I promise.

**Grayson:**

Okay.

**Harry:**

So then on Friday I have a tentative day at the Harpies Centre to catch up on work things there and hit the gym. So that day not much unless something comes up.

**Grayson:**

Just let me know. And don’t forget to put your towel away!

**Harry:**

LOL! Zebb tells me that you are going to harass me about my socks too! LOL I will try. Promise!

**Grayson:**

Send them to the basket! You have magic for that Harry!

**Harry:**

UGH! Yes I know.

**Grayson:**

Okay then.

**Harry:**

Alright, you have a good day. And this text works both ways. If you need anything let me know okay? If I’m busy you’ll just get a note back saying I’m not available, but I hardly ever put my phone on that.

**Grayson:**

I’ll remember that. Thanks.

**Harry:**

TTYL

——————————————————————————

HUGO.GRAYSON.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Grayson_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Grayson:**

Help!

**Hugo:**

???????

**Grayson:**

A Goblin just showed up in my fireplace?

**Hugo:**

That’s not cool!

**Grayson:**

He didn’t actually come in. Just left a package on the hearth.

**Hugo:**

What is it?

**Grayson:**

Two credit cards and a new Clam pass? That’s a pass for the tube/bus.

**Hugo:**

You need the cards for Uncle Harry’s expenses. If he want’s something purchased you use them.

**Grayson:**

I know how the tube pass works. I’ve got one already. But not the cards.

**Hugo:**

You need a code for the card. Muggle one is black. For that one you just insert it in the machine and key in the code. Magic one is blue that one you just give to the merchant. Is your pass expiring?

**Grayson:**

I don’t know a code? Pass doesn’t expire, you load it up with cash in advance and can keep adding to it.

**Hugo:**

What do you need to get? I’m pretty sure the code for the Muggle one is the same as the one I have.

**Grayson:**

I need to get coffee, milk and heavy creamer. There’s an espresso machine in Harry’s kitchen? That wasn’t there yesterday! Nice grinder too. I’ve got the coffee package so I know what brand it is at least. Muggle coffee beans. He said whole beans. Should be easy.

**Hugo:**

Want me to come over and take you through it the first time?

**Grayson:**

Would that be okay?

**Hugo:**

Yes. I’d like to see you anyway?

**Grayson:**

Okay. I’d like to see you too.

**Hugo:**

The Clam pass is probably pre-loaded then for a years worth of trips. What’s the coffee?

**Grayson:**

Lavazza. Qualità Rossa.

**Hugo:**

That’s pretty good. Not over-roasted and bitter like Wizbucks. We can get that at Padrio’s Coffee. No tube involved. Walking distance. Easy!

**Grayson:**

Sweet.

**Hugo:**

Yes you are.

**Grayson:**

LOL!

**Hugo:**

We can get coffee drinks while we’re there. It’s a nice little local shop. I’ll just finish up here. 1/2 hour? Your place?

**Grayson:**

Okay. I like that getting coffee is our thing.

**Hugo:**

Me too. So, I’ll double check with Uncle Harry about the code. I need to ask him something anyway.

**Grayson:**

Okay thanks.

**Hugo:**

Oh. You know that almond syrup you like in your latte? That’s Uncle Harry’s favorite. We’ll get him some of that too. Corner store for the milk and cream.

**Grayson:**

Thank you. I’ll see you in a little while.

**Hugo:**

K BYE

**_Hugo_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Grayson_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

You are not being very elusive about this you know.

**Harry:**

?

**Hugo:**

So the credit cards delivered to Grayson? Is the code the same as mine? Any reason why the Goblin didn’t give him the code?

**Harry:**

Yes?

**Hugo:**

Keep coming up with weird little errands he needs my help with?

**Harry:**

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Hugo:**

Right. I’m not complaining! If you just happen to come up with anything else let me know.

**Harry:**

I definitely will you know. I might need Grayson to measure for curtains in your basement or something!

**Hugo:**

LOL okay.

——————————————————————————

“He’s on to me!”

“Who?”

“Hugo.”

“Really, who’d have thought?”

“I was being sneaky!”

“And what happened with Emily from the Centre? BATS SCORE!”

“She started getting pushy and making Hugo uncomfortable.”

“Okay so now you just step back and leave things be. FOUL!!!”

“Promise.”

“I’m serious. Leave it.”

“I know! I said I promise! I’ll stay out of it from now on.”

“So you say, now.”

“What if I need an errand and Grayson needs some help? Hugo said he’d help!”

“Only if it’s legitimate. Don’t make things up just as an excuse. Don’t push it.”

“I get it! But I really do need coffee! We’re meeting in the morning. My work is done! C’MON BATS!”

“How do you do this?”

“I just knew.”

“Really.”

“When you described him to me after the interview. I knew then.That’s why I wanted Hugo to step in to help out.”

”Merlin.”

“Draco, you know I’m right. Hugo just needed a little nudge. Grayson is the right person.”

“How do you know these things?”

“Hugo is in my office at the Centre. We talk. I listen.”

“And this is another reason why you just need to leave it now.”

“I was right with Gin and Jerry. STICK BREAK! GO!”

“Yes that is true.”

“They both deserve some happiness.”

“They really are suited for each other. HEY REF NEEDS GLASSES! OH COME ON SEAMUS!”

“UGH! DID YOU SEE THAT? And I didn’t do that much just got them to get to know each other a bit.”

“You blew up that stuff with Jerry on purpose didn’t you!”

“NO!”

“Well then it was part of your plan and it just got out of hand again right? But I KNOW it was part of your plan.”

“Maybe.”

“Zebb in on it?”

“Of course.”

“Goblin hurling is the best. Ron looks just terrible in those colours.”

“Hemione in yellow and black stripes is pretty good.”

——————————————————————————

So Harry.

So Ron.

Playing matchmaker with my son?

Me?

Yes you. Don’t deny it.

Ugh.

Thanks.

Yeah?

Yeah. I’ve never seen him like this before. He might actually find some balance. And he needs balance. He’s pretty enamored with this Grayson.

He’s really an incredible young man. I wouldn’t have nudged it otherwise.

Hugo or Grayson?

Both.

Mione is pretty ecstatic. You know how she is about Hugo.

We haven’t talked about it yet. We can at dinner.

OUCH That’s got to HURT!

Brutal I know! Did I tell you how horrible you look in yellow?

Mione chose the hornets! And you’re the one with bats painted on your cheek.

Looks like the bats are going down. Ugh!

————————

What the hell Harry?

The Goblin Anthem of Solidarity! You remember from the last time. It says so in your program!

And you learned this when?

Jay taught it to me. He sent me the lyrics. We practiced at Gringotts last Friday. Do you want to learn it? You sing better than me. I’ll teach it to you!

Did you notice what you just did?

I sang along?

And probably created a political alliance with the whole freaking Goblin community. Just you being here is a big deal to them. Did you not see that? Did you not see their reaction?

No?

Of course not. And you just happened to bring the Minister of Magic to the match.

Because she and Ron are my best friends and we had a blast! Plus we all look ridiculous! You’re wearing a hat with flapping bat wings! And now we’re going to go down there, meet up with Shay, Dean and Iris and all go to that Petronella Cafe. You booked it! You said you wanted the swordfish!

Yes we’re definitely doing that.

Hermione! When was the last time you saw Iris?!

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like just about everyone is on to Harry in this one.


	68. House Plans, Canada, Coffee, Ted, Grayson and Mrs Brick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco plan the top floor.  
> Grayson provides a transcript.  
> Molly pulled a prank.  
> Coffee date.  
> Teddy has plans.  
> Midnight tea with Mrs. Brick.

“I like it empty like this.”

“It does look much more spacious.”

“So start in the entry and we’ll move through?”

“Grayson are you ready?”

“Yes. I’ll write it up when we’re done.”

“I believe you, but I’m pulling a Luna just in case Potter!”

“You’ve got a recording machine?”

“Yes. Alright then let’s begin here. Floors in the entry, bathrooms and kitchen will be white and black marble in a herringbone pattern. The walls and woodwork will all go white. We don’t like the dark green woodwork correct Harry?”

“I absolutely hate it!”

“Now we’ll bring that theme through the living room. The window coverings will go away. We’ll have a privacy charm put on all of the windows throughout the house. You don’t like these curtains do you?”

“Hate them too! They’ve got to go.”

“I think we stay light with the flooring throughout as well. I was tempted to use the Rosa Zarci through all of the main rooms including the master, but then we’d be a little trapped in terms of reworking over time. It’s too limiting. So we’ll use the Cenia Ulldecona. It would be very nice with the black and silver accents. Harry?”

“The Ulldecona is the better choice!”

“This little kitchen we’ll expand. Tall cherry cabinetry, a simple unadorned frame with glass inserts like what is in Harry’s kitchen downstairs. We’re creating a theme replicating the glass. A neutral grey quartz for the countertops. We put in a stovetop here with a wall oven and refrigerator there. We won’t need much more than that up here, right? And we’ll have the proper dumbwaiter put in there with a direct link to Harry’s main kitchen. Yes?

“ABSOLUTELY. Love it.”

“The lighting fixtures are fine, but I want something more striking so I’ve chosen the Italian blown glass for the dining room and these simpler recessed fixtures for the kitchen.”

“Yes! Recessed in the kitchen! Are you getting this Grayson?”

“Yes.”

“Italian blown glass for the dining. Perfect!”

“So we move on to the studies. This one will be Harry’s. He likes this one the way it is and I agree. Just a good clean up.”

“And get the radio working.”

It’s the other that needs a complete overhaul.We’ll keep the floors as they match the other study. Peony wallpaper goes and again with the curtains. They go too, right Harry?”

“Curtains out! Peony wallpaper is hideous!”

“Harry?”

“What?”

“You know.”

“Draco look at this. He’s got the Malfoy eyebrow thing going!”

“He’s better at it than Scorp! Now just cross your arms. Yes, like that!”

“Tap your foot!”

“I like the nifflers, but the green ones go where now?”

“Basket.”

“We’ll do a modified wainscot in this room that sits about here. Quite a bit lower in a high gloss white and a pale french blue for the walls. White ceiling and we’ll add an unembellished rectangular medalion with that silver linear chandelier with the three square globes. That would be all for this study.”

“French Blue.”

“The two bathrooms are fine except for the tile countertops. Well, that cabinetry in the first powder room needs help. . . . we can match that with the kitchen but in white. The pedestal sinks stay with new taps. We’ll just switch out the counters with the white quartz like what’s at the cottage.”

“Tile countertops POOF! GONE!”

“So now we have the four bedrooms. We’ll keep these two on the left. The floors are fine just clean them up. And we like the wide baseboards and door trims. The doors just need freshening up. Those are all fir and they can be lightened up a bit. We’ll change out all of the door hardware with a toggle instead of a knob. We can do a traditional seagrass wallpaper and clean up the existing fixtures. Those are then done.”

“DONE!”

“We take these other two bedrooms and turn them into one large room and this will be the entertainment room. Television on that wall. We can do a match of the paneling in Harry’s study behind it as an accent. It will be interesting with two balconies then. We will do curtains in here too so they can be drawn for light control. And of course in the bedrooms as well.”

“Two balconies in the TV room!”

“So then we come to the master. We don’t do much here at all. Fresh paint throughout. These floors will be the continuation of the Cenia Ulldecona marble but with large heavy rugs. Curtains need refreshed we can replace them with a taupe silk sheer. We’ll have that Brusselmans painting either auctioned off or donated to a Muggle museum. Closets and dressing room just need paint and woodwork polished. You're still okay with the cedar closets?"

"Love the cedar. Smells nice!"

And then the master bathroom. Everything in the bathroom stays. It’s like new and never touched. Except the shower. Dean and Seamus will match the shower at the penthouse for here and do the glass wall behind to match the others.”

“Rain shower!”

“Yes Potter. Rain shower. That’s it. Clean up all of the fireplaces. We put warming charms on the floors and a cushioning charm when needed for babies and we’re done.”

“DONE! Did you get it Grayson?”

“Yes. I’ll run back to my place and write it up. Give me 30 minutes?”

“Meet us back in the snowflake! I’ll make you a coffee.”

——————————————————————————

“Here it is. This is a paper copy and I’ve emailed you the PDF. I’ve also sent you that draft for the tenant letter.”

“YAY! Let me see. . . . Oh this looks good. . . . Draco what do you think?”

“Hand it over.”

“Grayson you want that coffee?”

“Yes, I can get it?”

“I’m trying out the new machine. I’ll make you my special latte. You got me the almond syrup. Draco made biscotti!”

“That’s my favorite. Hugo said you liked it too.”

“Make sure you take some of those biscotti home and share with Snabb. Mr. Jordan is having her share. She loves them.”

“Absolutely.”

“POTTER.”

“You want coffee too? I’ve got demitasse cups and spoons.”

“No, I’m good with the coffee. Did you read this?”

“Grayson’s notes, yes? I mean not completely but I got the most of it and it looked right?”

“Did you notice that it’s a VERBATIM TRANSCRIPT of the entire conversation we had up there?”

“I mean. That’s what he said he was doing right?”

“Did I do it wrong?”

“No. It’s just.”

“It’s what you said isn’t it?”

“Every last word. Including your sucking up to me comments!It reads like a freaking script. It’s fantastic!”

“Oh Merlin. I thought I did it bad or something.”

“Grayson. Where does the information go in your head once you’re done with it? Isn’t it confusing remembering so much?”

“No, I just file it away. I can pull it back out if I need to later.”

“Merlin.”

“Coffee! Careful it’s HOT!”

“And all of this information in your head isn’t always just jumping around? Doesn’t affect your sleeping?”

“No.”

“Was it like this at school?”

“Yes. But it’s not really a big deal. I mean it can be a fun party trick!”

“I think Grayson is a natural occulemens.”

“Really? Wow!”

“Grayson, do you know what an occulemens is?”

“I do. We studied it a little. It’s a person who can block a mind reader right?”

“Yes. And it is a near impossible skill to learn.”

“I couldn’t learn it. I tried and tried. I was taught by the best and could never do it. Draco can do it.”

“Really? Well I never learned it that’s for sure.”

“If you’d be willing I’d like to have someone test it? But that means letting someone try to read your mind.”

“Your mother? Please tell me Narcissa isn’t a fucking legilimens!”

“No. Mother tries, but she’s not very good. But Andi is.”

“Who’s that?”

“My Mother’s sister. Teddy’s grandmother.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe when she’s here for the wedding we can ask her to test you.”

“Yeah, okay I’ll do it!”

“On Friday while Harry’s at the Centre I’m going to finish up your portkey. Care to try it out then?”

“I suppose?”

“I know you’re nervous about it. Try not to be. I really do think you’ll like it.”

“Yeah, I’ll really give it a try.”

“Harry said you’d like a pendant. I can make it more decorative. I was thinking the shape of an owl like your Snabb. Would you like that?”

“REALLY? I would love that!”

“I’m thinking two shades of topaz. Bright yellow for his eyes. The activation buttons will be on the back.”

“Wow.”

“Alright so we’ll meet here on Friday afternoon and try it out. I’ll pre-program the first ones for here at Grimmauld as home base, the Harpies Center and where else?”

“Harry said you could do Gringotts?”

“Yes. Front steps then.”

“Sweet! I will admit I’m really nervous, but I am willing to give it a try! I’m just used to walking or transit. Or driving when I’m on the Isle with my Mum.”

“You have a driving license?!”

“It’s only good on the Isle of Man. Muggle driving license. My Mum’s husband taught me. I’ve got a car when I’m there, they keep it for me at the sanctuary. It’s old and Mr. Mason helped me fix it up. I can change the oil and spark plugs but not much else other than kick the tires. It’s a little car MG, MGB manual transmission. It’s a ragtop. It’s old though,1970. Runs good but needs constant maintenance.”

We can get you a driving license here if you want! I think there’s a test. Jerry has a Jeep and I’ve got cars in one of those vaults don’t I Draco?”

“That you do.”

“We could take a road trip!”

——————————————————————————

POTTER.WEASLEY.LINDER.MALFOY.FAMILY.

**SECURE.GROUP.CHAT**

**_Ginny_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Draco_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_AL_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Harry_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jerry_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Victoire_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Rose_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Dominique_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ginny:**

I’ve been waiting for you all to show up. Took you long enough!

**Al:**

WTF Mum?

**Ginny:**

Go here and then come back. You’ve all been PRANKED:

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

**Ted:**

Oh that’s funny.

**Rose:**

Grandma!

**Louis:**

LOL

**Harry:**

Arthur looks like he’s in nirvana.

**Lily:**

THIS IS SO COOL!

**Ginny:**

Jerry and I knew about it. She surprised dad. Set it all up herself and sprang it on him last minute.

**Jamie:**

OMG

**Hugo:**

Is that a glass roof on the train?

**Ted:**

LILY! TEXT ME LATER!

**Jamie:**

I don’t believe she did this! They never go ANYWHERE!

**Lily:**

TEDDY! I WILL!

**Al:**

Do you see the one where gramps is diving the train!?

**Harry:**

I’m sure they just let him stand there in the conductors hat for the photo but LOOK AT HIM! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that!

**Draco:**

Oh man.

**Ginny:**

They left on Sunday. Jerry set up the Wizgram for them. We got her a portable computer.

**Lily:**

How long are they gone??????

**Draco:**

That countryside is beautiful.

**Ginny:**

That’s the Canadian Rockies. . . .mountains. They’ll finish in Nova Scotia. It’s a two week tour. Pacific to Atlantic. Stops at hotels intermittently. ALL MUGGLE. She got the idea from you, Harry. Talking about the trains in Luna’s article.

**Jamie:**

This is so cool.

**Al:**

They look so happy.

**Ted:**

Absolutely remarkable. Good for them!

**Dominique:**

They SOOOO deserve a vacation. But they always say they’re most happy just staying at home.

**Harry:**

Gorgeous!

**Ginny:**

So here’s a link to their trip with the dates of where they are and when. You can put a comment on the wizgram photos but Jerry set it up so they cannot respond. They can only put up the photos.

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

**Ginny:**

It was difficult agreeing to it but Mum insisted they go completely muggle for two weeks. No distractions. Unless it’s a real emergency. Then I can get in touch.

**Harry:**

How did Molly pull this off? Surprised Arthur? He knows everything!

**Ted:**

I know!

**Ginny:**

He was pretty astonished that’s for sure.

**Rose:**

Sure looks like they’re having a good time.

**Ginny:**

So that’s it. They’ll be back in a little over a week and a half. We’ll have a family get together after they’ve had a rest and before Hogwarts starts back up.

**Jamie:**

Gramps is going to get out his slide projector!

**Harry:**

Want to do it at my place so Molly doesn’t have to be bothered catering to all of us? I’ve got a BIG dining room?

**Draco:**

The Snowflake or the BIG one?

**Harry:**

BIG one. Arthur can set up his projector and screen in there? Just a thought.

**Al:**

We’d love that. Then Grandma doesn’t have to do it just before school starts back up. We can all help?

**Draco:**

It’s a good idea Harry.

**Ginny:**

Okay let’s plan that as it get’s closer to their return? I like the idea.

**Jamie:**

Dad’s going to make us sing karaoke isn’t he?

**Harry:**

Maybe!

**Ginny:**

Karaoke teams! I’ve already got a partner.

**Hugo:**

LOL yeah we’ll blow you away with our skillz.

**Ginny:**

Okay guys I’m closing this out! Love you all.

**_Ginny_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

"A topaz owl?"

"It should be here tomorrow. Same jeweler as Luna’s turnip. I’m having several different chains made as well. Different lengths. The portkey device inserts into it from the back. That’s nearly ready."

——————————————————————————

**Rose:**

How’s you're boyfriend?

**Hugo:**

You’re never going to let me live this down are you?

**Rose:**

You know what? I just might.

**Hugo:**

Yeah?

**Rose:**

Yeah. I’m just happy for you. I’ll let it go. You’re going to get some ribbing in the chat room though.

**Hugo:**

Thanks.

**Rose:**

I love you bonehead.

**Hugo:**

He’s not my boyfriend! We haven’t gotten that far yet.

**Rose:**

He will be.

**Hugo:**

I hope so. Just dating for now. Hanging out.

**Rose:**

Going to tell the others now?

**Hugo:**

Suppose I should. At least the dating part. I think they like him?

**Rose:**

When do I get to actually meet him?

**Hugo:**

Want to meet us for coffee? That’s kind of our new thing. We could go to Daisy’s in Diagon.

**Rose:**

I love Daisy’s. I was going to suggest having him over to our place for dinner.

**Hugo:**

Maybe. I can ask. His new housemates are moving in today. Not sure if he needs to be there for that or not? We’re going out on Friday night. Proper date and everything. Dinner, movie maybe.

**Rose:**

Book shopping.

**Hugo:**

Dinner and book shopping actually sounds better.

**Rose:**

See, I have good ideas! Flourish and Blotts open until midnight.

**Hugo:**

True.

**Rose:**

I hate movie theatres any more. People are too rude. Talk through the whole thing.

**Hugo:**

That’s true.

**Rose:**

So yes to meeting at Daisy’s. Just tell me when. I’ll work it out.

**Hugo:**

Okay I’ll ask him if he’s up for it. Not right now though he’s working over on the house with Uncle Harry and Draco today. I’ll see if he can take a break this afternoon?

**Rose:**

Sounds good.

**Hugo:**

Love you rosie.

**Rose:**

Love you back. ttyl!

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

Are you up for coffee with me and my sister this afternoon? Daisy’s in Diagon?

**Grayson:**

Sure, I’d like that. I’m done really. Mr. and Mrs. Brick are moving in today. I’m trying to give them some space so getting out will be good.

**Hugo:**

I have to warn you though. It’s Diagon so someone might photograph us. It might end up in the paper.

**Grayson:**

Oh. What will they say?

**Hugo:**

I’m not willing to hide from this. They might speculate. Caption might say something about my new boyfriend or something. Are you okay with that? Otherwise we can meet somewhere else.

**Grayson:**

Well, I’m a boy and I’m your friend so they wouldn’t be wrong. Also, I don’t plan on dating anyone else so if you wanted to call me your boyfriend I’d be fine with it.

**Hugo:**

Are you sure? Because I’d like that.

**Grayson:**

Yes. You’re a boy, and my friend too. Seems perfectly logical to me :)

**Hugo:**

YES. Just meet at the entrance to Diagon then?

**Grayson:**

Yes. What time?

**Hugo:**

16:00? Maybe come back with us and we’ll just make some dinner maybe watch the TV?

**Grayson:**

Sounds good to me. See you there!

——————————————————————————

**Hugo:**

I’m taking my new BOYFRIEND (!) to Daisy’s in Diagon. We’re meeting at the entrance at 16:00. Care to join us?

**Rose:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you there!

——————————————————————————

**Ted:**

I’m ready for a portrait test.

**Dad:**

Are you?

**Ted:**

It’s really small. Single parchment size, but I want to test it?

**Dad:**

I can’t wait. Really. I’m excited. Haven’t seen Decram in a while now.

**Ted:**

Scorp helped me with the potion powder. This is just a wash of colour for now, but I got Decram into it by putting it between the main portrait and the one of that crazy woman from the “ladies lounge” upstairs.

**Dad:**

Really? Thats Cool!

**Ted:**

And now I want to see if we can get it to transfer to Grimmauld. I need to bring the test over and then you need to invite Decram into the painting. There’s a protocol. We’ll see if it works before I get started on the real painting?

**Dad:**

When can you do it?

**Ted:**

Any time you want. Whenever you’re free.

**Dad:**

How about Saturday?

**Ted:**

I can be there at 11:00? Would that work?

**Dad:**

Yes!

**Ted:**

Main front room or dining? I need to come direct from the Manor with it.

**Dad:**

It’s a direct connection from Dec’s manor to the main reception parlour. I’ll meet you on the Grimmauld side at 11:00.

**Ted:**

See you then. I’m still researching through the papers. I might have stumbled onto something MUCH more about this portrait too. I’ll fill you in when I see you.

**Dad:**

Love a mystery! Can we preview your mural after?

**Ted:**

Yes I would like that too!

——————————————————————————

**Lily:**

What’s up Teddy?

**Ted:**

I’ve got a question about/for Eric.

**Lily:**

Oh, okay?

**Ted:**

It’s about his sculptures. I had an idea but wanted to run it past you before I ask him. Do you think he’d be okay with an experiment on them?

**Lily:**

Probably. Especially if it involves his 3-D printer things.

**Ted:**

So I want to take one of his sculptures and transfigure it. You know how the printer is limited in size and material? I want to make it big. Probably about my height. Then I’d like to go further and install it on a base and transfig the whole thing polished bronze.

**Lily:**

Woah.

**Ted:**

Too much?

**Lily:**

NO. He would love it. He’s right here should I ask?

**Ted:**

Yes!

**Lily:**

Done. YES. He says he can print out whatever you want. Since it’s a saved computer file he can make several if you want to experiment with them. We’ll express send them to you?

**Ted:**

That would be awesome then I can try out different finishes like maybe brushed aluminum. Let’s do this one?

_____________

VIEW

IMAGE

_____________

**Lily:**

That’s one of my favorites. This is exciting!

**Ted:**

If it works I’ll want to show it at the gallery with the upcoming exhibit. Will he be into it?

**Lily:**

YES. Can’t wait to see how it turns out!

**Ted:**

I’m excited about it too. I think it’s going to turn out looking excellent. Okay Lily, that’s all for now then. Give Eric my number so we can contact each other later if needed.

**Lily:**

Will do! Bye Teddy!

**Ted:**

Bye!

——————————————————————————

“Mrs Brick?”

“Oh. Hello Grayson.”

“Please don’t bow.”

“It’s a habit I’ve had my entire life. It’s hard to break.”

“It’s very late. Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. I’m just looking around a little.”

“Can I make you a cup of tea? We’ve got tea in the pantry.”

“Let’s make tea.”

“Which do you like? We have . . . . let’s see, earl grey, darjeeling, english breakfast, chamomile and this packaged one is called white peach matcha. I’ve never heard of that.”

“Darjeeling?”

“Yes. Do you know how to use this Muggle kettle?”

“No.”

“I’ll show you. It’s easy. Cups are in this cabinet and look we’ve got a step stool to get up there. We both need it!”

“Very nice.”

“Are you all moved now? Are you comfortable? Biscuits!”

“Comfortable, yes. Very spacious is this place. And only three people to live in the whole house.”

“It’s a new start for us both. Harry will want to know if there’s anything you need. Things like the pillows being good. Sugar or milk?”

“Just milk please.”

“Yes. See the kettle heats fast.”

“I’m not used to the kitchen. We must keep it clean.”

“We’ll do that together. The whole house really. I don’t like a mess. I like things kept put away too.”

“You will help with the cleaning?”

“Of course! We are sharing this house. I have to do most things by hand because my magic kinda sucks, but we’ll work together to keep it up. Like I said, I don’t like a mess. We share the chores.”

“I was not prepared for that. This is such a beautiful home. It must be maintained.”

“You’re not the housekeeper here. We share okay? I’m just as responsible for the upkeep as you are.”

“That’s very good. You don’t wear shoes?”

“Not in the house. My shoes are at the door.”

“I’m used to a routine. Do you have one?”

“Not really. But I think that will change.”

“I’m not used to days off. I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“Do you have a hobby?”

“I’ve never thought about it before.”

“Think about something you’d like to try and pick it up.”

“I think I would like to make a bracelet.”

“Well that’s a start. Do you read?”

“Yes.”

“I could find you a book about making bracelets. Then you could try it out.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes. I’ll look into it for you if you’d like.”

“I would very much. Do you eat?”

“Of course. I can cook a bit too.”

“It doesn’t look like you eat.”

“I’m just a little smaller than most people. I eat plenty.”

“Why small.”

“My father did something to me when I was very young. A spell. Made my magic funny and I grew slow.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t really like to talk about my Father. I don’t know him. I haven’t seen him since I was six.”

“Very young.”

“Yes.”

“You did not eat tonight?”

“Yes, I had dinner with my friend and his sister. They live just around the block.”

“Your friend?”

“My friend Hugo. He was at our meeting last week. He’s becoming more than just a friend. We are dating. You may see him often.”

“Like Mister Harry and Mister Draco?”

“Yes. Like that.”

“May I make a breakfast in the morning? Will Mister Hugo be for breakfast?”

“No. Hugo won’t be here for breakfast. At least not now. We don’t know each other that well yet. But breakfast? I’d like that a lot. I can help too and we’ll clean up before going on with our day?”

“Yes.”

“I need to be next door for work tomorrow at noon.”

“So late to start the day. Mr. Brick has agreed to his breakfast at seven. He’s used to having it at four.”

“FOUR?”

“Yes.”

“I’m too grumpy to get up that early!”

“A new routine for Mr. Brick. I think he will enjoy it eventually.”

“Seven will be fine. Do we have breakfast here at the little kitchen table or in the dining room.”

“I think here.”

“I think so too.”

“Every morning I make breakfast. My routine? You can join us. Would that be good for you?”

“I think I would like that a lot.”

“Mr. Brick reads a book at breakfast. He’s crotchety in the morning before he’s had his tea.”

“We’ll be fine then. A nice quiet breakfast to start the day.”

“Yes.”

“Mrs. Brick, It’s quite late now, I think I need to go sleep.”

“I’ll wash, you dry.”

“I’ll put away.”

“Tomorrow perhaps you can show Mr. Brick how to make the Muggle radio box go?”

“Absolutely.”

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you midweek!
> 
> Edit: Fixed bad inconsistency.


	69. Portrait Removal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorp and Draco Plan  
> The Grimmauld Portraits go to Cissa  
> Kids Chat

**Scorp:**

Father explain this?

**Dad:**

Just a little side project I’ve been thinking about. Look over the proposal and let me know what you think?

**Scorp:**

Really?

**Dad:**

Yes we would have them produced out of the Paris apothecary. They’re set up for it. Distributed through both. I also have a connection with an independent distributor. You would have to choose which formulas you’d like and we’ll have them patented and choose a brand trademark.

**Scorp:**

Just use the name of the apothecary? Apothicaire Dragonne. I certainly don’t want to use my name on them.

**Dad:**

We could use that. Package them to look like traditional 1920’s french potions or something. We could come up with a really beautiful diffuser for the scents.

**Scorp:**

That could be cool!

**Dad:**

So we start with maybe two shampoos, two conditioners, maybe 3 versions of the body wash. Then I was thinking the three perfumes. The ones you make for Luna, Ginny and your Grandmother and that cologne you make for Al with the lilac.

**Scorp:**

Can’t sell them to Muggles. They’ve all got potion ingredients.

**Dad:**

No, but we can sell them through wizarding boutiques and salons. We’ll go with a small niche market. We certainly don’t want to go through the Muggle process with this. That would be a regulatory and labeling nightmare.

**Scorp:**

I’ll spend some time going over my notes. The shampoo I make for Harry would be good.

**Dad:**

Yes, that’s my favorite!

**Scorp:**

Harry’s conditioner would not be good for general use. It would make normal hair go all limp. Too heavy.

**Dad:**

True! Okay so we’ll work on this one together and just do it as a fun side project. I don’t want to pressure either of us to take it too seriously okay?

**Scorp:**

I like that approach. The strawberry and mint shampoo seems to be a favorite too.

**Dad:**

Okay we’ll talk later. We’re getting the portraits out of Grimmauld today. I’ll be back at the lab in the morning tomorrow. Then out again in the afternoon.

**Scorp:**

Okay! Talk with you later!

—————————————————————————

“So we are done. Much better I’d say. The white velvet was a bit overambitious.”

“It changes the whole room.”

“So much better!”

“It is very stately. Shall we move on to the portraits?”

“We’re waiting for the Goblins. Let’s make coffee downstairs while we wait? I’ve got a new machine all set up.”

“That does sound nice.”

. . . . . . . . . .

“Narcissa, this is my assistant Grayson Elliot. I’ve asked him to help us with the portraits today.”

“A pleasure to meet the handsome young man who has Witch Weekly all in a twist this morning. Please call me Cissa.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Cissa.”

“Cissa.”

“Much better.”

“What do you mean Mother? Witch Weekly?”

“Have you not seen the special edition? or the Prophet?”

“Oh no.”

“No?”

“Narcissa?”

“Mr. Elliot was photographed being escorted in Diagon by Hugo to a coffee emporium. The photos are lovely. Rose was with them.”

“Oh no.”

“Quite the opposite dear. It seems that Hugo is very fortunate to have such a handsome catch. The comments on the photos are very humorous. Witches and Wizards across the land are in despair.”

“Oh no.”

“Did you not see the photo’s? I have a copy of the both in my purse.”

“Mother. Why didn’t you mention this earlier?”

“I was enjoying your relative ignorance on the matter.”

“We don’t read the Prophet on purpose!”

“Yes I’m aware. Which is why I brought you a copy.”

“UGH.”

“Just look at the photo’s on page three.”

“OH.”

“Oh dear.”

“Grayson?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be in trouble?”

“Because. . . .”

“This is fantastic!”

“Yes, very sweet I thought.”

“Grayson, this is awesome!”

“The photos?”

“Not just the photos!”

“We’ve only decided to go on some dates?”

“Do we get to op-ed?!”

“No that would have to be Ron or Hermione.”

“Alright boys, calm down.”

“Why?”

“Mister Elliot seems a little uncomfortable.”

“Please call me Grayson. . . . We just went for coffee. Will this happen every time we go out?”

“No. Not every time. And the prophet reporters won’t come near you. We can’t stop them from taking photos though. That part is still complicated. Witch weekly won’t bother you because they wouldn’t DARE get on Ginny’s bad side.”

“Okay.”

“Grayson.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to be okay with this?”

“It certainly looks like it.”

“I want to hear it from Grayson.”

“I like him more than just a lot. . . . and we’ve decided to go on some dates. . . .and we didn’t want to hide it. . . .and now it’s in the papers. . . .and he warned me that it could happen. . . .and I don’t really care about the paper I mean I care but I like Hugo more and yes I’m very happy about the Hugo part and we don’t even go on a real date until tomorrow night! ”

“Alright then. I’m happy for both of you!.”

“So now, Cissa, I thought I was here to help with the portraits?”

“Oh Merlin.”

“It looks like you have a fair accounting of the paintings but there are six that are not on your list. Two are in the guest level tea room and one in the smoking lounge that will not shut up. By the way, that “ballroom” you were questioning used to house billiards. There is a storage rack for cues on the wall behind the door. I believe the door plaque is misleading, probably meant as a joke. . . . The other three portraits are on the stairs just before the landings. And also, Cibly and Keeley love the townhouse but Cibly seems to want a rock for a pillow. A literal ROCK. Zippy is just being “Zippy” and Mr. Patt is excellent at charades. None of them know how to work the television so I suggested that you might get someone to give them instructions, I could bring Hugo over?”

“Oh. He’s good.”

“Thanks?”

“Billiards?”

“Billiards. Pool or snooker. The table size, ball counts and rules are different. There’s room for at least two tables of each. Probably three.”

“That was going to be my model train room. Do we need billiards?”

“NO. We definitely don’t need billiards. It’s addictive, like darts. Add a pint or two and the kids would never leave! Go out to a Pub instead if you want billiards.”

“Let’s concentrate on the portraits. . . . So here’s the plan. . . . When the Goblins arrive, Cissa will have to open her wards and grant access through the floo to her Manor. Twelve Goblins on Mr. Liogel’s staff. The Goblins will come equipped with moving materials for each portrait, including a magic blanket to not only protect the art and frame but to block communication during the removal. It works like a sleeping potion. The portraits will then be transported. . . . two Goblins per frame into the main reception at Cissa’s Manor and walked to the portrait gallery. There are a total of 57 portraits throughout the house, including the six I mentioned before. . . .The paintings all have hanging hardware and woven cords for the gallery rail system. . . .Cissa will instruct the Goblins on her Manor side as to the placement for each and adjustments for height will be made on site. The goblins will rotate between Grimmauld and Cissa’s Manor until it’s finished. This should take around four and three quarter hours to complete. At that time a Goblin will perform a short ritual to reactivate the portraits. Cissa will need to decide if she would allow them to converse freely or only when spoken too. Mr. Liogell suggests to just let them go and close the doors to the gallery because it can be quite entertaining and adds to the experience? Cissa’s choice. . . . Once that’s done you have time to get ready for dinner and meet Mr. Zabini and Cissa at your penthouse at 18:30. Your reservation for Launceston Place is for 19:00. . . . . . . . . . . .what?”

“How?”

“You asked for my assistance? I’ve been up all morning. I had breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Brick at seven freaking AM! I went to see Mr. Liogell and went over the plan with him earlier. Did you know he starts his workday at SIX? That’s insane! You told me about your dinner plans? Draco has chosen your outfit . . . . . . . . . .?”

“I’m going to quote the kids here. FUCKING AWESOME!”

“DRACO! Language!”

“My son is not wrong!”

“12 Goblins?! We’re going to need plenty of water and refreshments! Grayson will you also contact Jay and tell him to treat his team to something for doing this? At least drinks at the goblin’s nest after?”

“Yes.”

“Harry, it’s their job!”

“And not an easy one! I mean, they have to deal with Me. You. Narcissa. This new rascal and 5 hours of crap portraits!”

“Definitely worthy of cocktails at this goblin’s nest.”

“Thank You Narcissa!”

——————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Rose_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

 **_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Rose:**

You here yet?

**Scorp:**

Well, Rosie doesn’t open up this chat very often so it must be important.

**Jamie:**

True!

**Rose:**

I would like my brother to explain to the room just why I’ve taken the drastic measure of opening up a chat.

**Hugo:**

Ugh! Rose!

**Rose:**

Finish it Hugo.

**_Lily:_ **

_has entered the chat_

**Al:**

This better be good.

**Rose:**

OH IT’S GOOD.

**Hugo:**

So I’m not just helping out Grayson, we’re going to go on dates. If you people give me grief about it I’ve already had plenty from Rosie and don’t really need more piled on. ALSO we went to Daisy’s for coffee yesterday and there was a photographer. It’s in the morning Prophet. AND we’ve decided to call each other boyfriends.

**Jamie:**

OMG.

**Hugo:**

Well our dates don’t officially start until tomorrow but we met with Rosie. He came over for dinner and tv too, does that count?

**Lily:**

Who the hell is Grayson????

**Ted:**

HUGO!

**Rose:**

Grayson is Hugo’s new boyfriend.

**Lily:**

WTAF!

**Rose:**

I’ll catch you up on all of the details later Lils.

**Al:**

I’m speechless.

**Scorp:**

I’ll say it for Al: THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!

**Ted:**

SO FUCKING AWESOME

**Jamie:**

FUCKING AWESOME!

**Hugo:**

I’ll take it that you approve then.

**Al:**

YES!!! It’s not like we didn’t see it coming but MERLIN!

**Ted:**

Jamie just ran out to find a copy of the paper.

**Rose:**

Just look at them online! Prophet pics are damned cute. Page 3 photos.

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

**Ted:**

Oh no. We need an actual copy of this one!

**Scorp:**

We didn’t even look at the prophet today. OMG.

**Al:**

“Who is this handsome young man on the arm of Hugo Granger-Weasley?” LOL!

**Scorp:**

TOO CUTE!

**Rose:**

LOL I like how they can’t just make things up!

**Al:**

“Rose Granger-Weasley (Editor of another publication), Hugo Granger-Weasley (recent law graduate) and companion enjoying espresso at Daisy’s Cafe.” LOL X3

**Ted:**

So you just decided to go for it Hugo?

**Hugo:**

Yeah. Well after a talk with my Dad.

**Ted:**

Not just that. Being out with him in Diagon holding hands?

**Hugo:**

Obviously.

**Al:**

So are you Bi now or?

**Rose:**

Did you see the one where Grayson has his head on Hugo’s shoulder? CUTE!

**Hugo:**

So here’s the thing. And Dad explained it to me better than anyone ever could. I’m none of those labels. Just Hugo.

**Lily:**

He’s right. I love it. You are just that exactly!

**Scorp:**

We’re happy for you Hugo!

**Hugo:**

Thanks.

**Ted:**

That photo of you cuddled up in the booth :)

**Rose:**

You think that’s cute, you should have seen them last night cuddled up on the couch watching TV. If you call flipping through K-pop videos and snogging “watching television”.

**Hugo:**

I was showing him how the remote works!

**Rose:**

Call it whatever you want!

**Hugo:**

Are you done Rosie?

**Rose:**

Yes.

**Al:**

Where’s Grayson?!

**Hugo:**

He’s working with your Dad today. Moving portraits.

**Al:**

Ugh.

**Ted:**

Happy for you. We can just leave it at that for now and we won’t tease you about it. OKAY? Agreed everyone?

**Al:**

Agreed.

**Jamie:**

Yes.

**Lily:**

Rose you better fill me in!

**Rose:**

Check your text. I’m Multi-tasking.

**Al:**

Where’s Eric?????

**Lily:**

Sleeping.

**Al:**

Double Ugh.

**_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Louis:**

We just noticed the chat open.

**Al:**

WTF! Where have you guys been?

**Louis:**

Gareth and Danika have been hanging out with me at the annex. Auntie Luna and Uncle Nev went to Peru while school is out. It’s a little cold but we’ve got the boards out. Gareth is a natural surfer?

**Danika:**

I’m a freaking THIRD WHEEL here! But we’re having a good time. Louis is not wrong my brother can surf. It’s a little scary.

**Louis:**

So what’s been going on?

**Gareth:**

Check out mom and dad’s vacation photos here:

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

**Hugo:**

Well, let’s see. Uncle Harry has an assistant.

**Rose:**

Who is now Hugo’s boyfriend.

**Louis:**

WHAT?????

**Jamie:**

Ted is painting.

**Al:**

Scorp is potioning. And get this! He and Draco are going to start selling his shampoo and stuff in fancy Parisian packaging!

**Ted:**

REALLY???? That’sAMAZING!

**Scorp:**

Thanks! So the baby is going to be a girl and her name will be Aspen. Only us kids know that for now.

**Jamie:**

Dad is running a fancy hotel or something for elfs and Grayson.

**Gareth:**

Oh Merlin.

**Ted:**

Jerry blew a hole in the side of Rose and Hugo’s townhouse and the Goblins had to be brought in to do damage control.

**Scorp:**

Hugo’s boyfriend is a genius.

**Rose:**

And CUTE AS FUCK.

**Danika:**

OMG

**Scorp:**

Check out the profit photo’s online.

**Hugo:**

Uncle Harry got Mr. Trandy a karaoke machine.

**Al:**

Gramps and Gran are in Canada, but you know that part.

**Ted:**

Is that about it?

**Louis:**

Well. I was going to ask if you wanted to do a beach bonfire barbecue so we could catch up?

**Hugo:**

Has to be Saturday I’ve got a DATE TOMORROW NIGHT!!!!

**Louis:**

Saturday it is! Going to bring him?

**Hugo:**

I hope so? I’ll ask him? He’s not a big fan of magic travel though. DON’T OVERWHELM HIM!

**Rose:**

He doesn’t seem to overwhelm easily.

**Hugo:**

We are intimidating as a group.

**Rose:**

We have all promised to be nice. And I’ve actually met him. He’s very sweet, but I get the impression he’s a little like Louis. And he can be as sarcastic as Draco.

**Ted:**

LOL

**Hugo:**

Not sarcastic!

**Rose:**

Okay let’s say a bit sassy then.

**Al:**

I think she’s right.

**Hugo:**

UGH.

**Al:**

Okay so beach party! Saturday? Time?

**Louis:**

Let’s do it early? 15:00?

**Ted:**

Who’s bringing what? I might show up late, I’m testing the painting on Saturday.

**Jamie:**

I’ve got the salad. No anchovies for AL!

**Al:**

Raises hand: Fizzy drinks.

**Rose:**

I can marinate some chicken again?

**Hugo:**

I’ll bring crisps a variety.

**Jamie:**

Cheese balls!

**Louis:**

I’ve got some steaks too.

**Al:**

Louis where are Victoire and Dominique?

**Louis:**

They left this morning. Meditation retreat.

**Jamie:**

Sorry Rose, it’s going to be a sausage fest again.

**Rose:**

LOL Whatever. Okay are we sorted for now? We can catch up more later.

**Louis:**

I think we’re good.

**Rose:**

I’m going to pull an Uncle Harry and just pull the plug. LOVE YOU BYE!

**_Rose_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the midweek update!


	70. Friday Is Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Harry at the office.  
> Draco has created a topaz portkey.  
> Gringotts, coffee and ice cream.  
> Rose has a camera.

_As our readers know: The Daily Prophet is obligated by Wizengamot law and previous settlements to immediately publish replies and opinions from the Granger-Weasley Family (with appropriate redactions) and without comment from the public or publisher._

**OPINION:**

**PAGE THREE PHOTOS**!

_By Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley_

In regards to the photographs published yesterday morning in the Daily Prophet, we would like to clarify the captions. The photo’s are quite nice.

The gentleman photographed with our son Hugo is Mr. Grayson Elliot. A recent Hogwarts graduate, Mr. Elliot is employed as the personal assistant to our friend Harry Potter and is dating our son Hugo.

In future, please identify Mr. Elliot correctly. And take note that Hugo is also employed by Mr. Potter as chief foundation legal counsel and consultant.

We are both thrilled with these recent developments.

We may also inquire into the purchasing prints of the photo’s published.

Regards,

Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley

——————————————————————————

COMMENTS ON THIS DAILY PROPHET **_UNSOLICITED_** OPINION ARE NOT AVAILABLE.

——————————————————————————

—————————————————————————

**Harry:**

Leaky? Tonight? Later because we’re going out to dinner with Blaise and Narcissa.

**Ron:**

It’s Friday night let’s live dangerously. . . .22:00!

**Harry:**

LOL okay gramps! Love You Bye!

—————————————————————————

“So as soon as this legislation is passed Headmistress McGonagall says she’ll offer the assistant professorship position to Mr. Kreacher.”

“Professor Kreacher!”

“He’s then next in line to take over for Professor Stiger when he retires next year. I’ve got this review of other restrictions. I think we should consult with Aunt Fleur on these Vela restrictions. Some of them actually seem somewhat reasonable? And then Merepeople. We don’t really have a connection to consult with. I’ll look into that one some more.”

“You’re doing a good job on this. Just as long as we’re thorough and it’s fair. Talking with Fleur is a good idea. We can set that up and maybe ask her meet with us here?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Date night! Where are you taking him? Or is he taking you or?”

“Dinner and book shopping.”

“Okay?”

“We both like books!”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with that! Restaurant?”

“Haven’t decided yet. He liked the Indian food a lot. So I was thinking maybe he’d like to go for Thai.”

“Up for a suggestion?”

“Sure!”

“Shepherds Bush. There’s a great little place. Let me look. . . . .I think I’ve got a card in here . . . . it’s not fancy.”

“We don’t care about fancy.”

“Draco loves this place. . . . . It’s all about the food and it’s reasonable.”

“Draco loves it and it’s not fancy?”

“Yes the food is incredible.”

“Here it is. . . .Esarn Kheaw. Over on Uxbridge.”

“Cool! I’ll ask if he’d like that. Thanks.”

“It’s only a suggestion. Books then? Like I said nothing wrong with it!Dinner and books?”

“Flourish and Blotts is open late. He also said he wanted to stop at the magical crafts shop.”

“Huh.”

“Something about Mrs. Brick and making bracelets? She wants a hobby for her days off. Grayson said she wanted to make a bracelet and he want’s to check it out for her. Thought beads would be an easy way to start? So he wants to pick up a few things for her.”

“Sounds like they’re getting along pretty well then.”

“He’s getting up super early in the morning for breakfast now.”

“He said that. 7 fucking AM! He’d better not think I’m going to start getting up that early. Just No.”

“Ha! She sounds really nice. And Mr. Brick dotes on her I guess. Tries to come off all gruff and stuffy in a smoking jacket and ascot at the breakfast table. But look closer and it’s a romance novel he’s reading.”

“That’s funny.”

“Apparently they are both really nice. Grayson helped Mr. Brick with the radio. He’s trying a new station every day. Was not impressed with the shipping forecast. Liked Radio 3 so far.”

“Pretty sure he wouldn’t like my radio stations so I will not be recommending.”

“Probably right. You never know though. Hey did you see Wolf Alice finally has new music coming out? The single is really good.”

“I’ll search for that right now!”

“It’s different for them, but I like it.”

“Here it is. . . . . . So Mrs. Brick wants to do crafts?”

“She’s used to being busy. Grayson said she’s not used to days off and breaks.”

“I really hadn’t thought of that. . . . Oh Taylor Swift is GOING OFF on netflix.”

“I still don’t get how you can like Taylor and not Arianna. . . . Something to do would be good. Sounds like Mr. Brick might be going a little barmy too.”

“Just never cared for her. . . . don’t know why really, it’s perfectly functional music. . . . and NO I’m not interested in a DIVA CHALLENGE. I always win anyway!. . . .”

“Rihanna”

“Oh. It’s ON then Hugo! . . .Lizzo.”

“Cher.”

“That’s old school . . . . Cardi B.”

“Céline.”

“Oh please! . . . . Dua Lipa.”

“Whitney.”

“ . . . . Mariah.”

“For one crap holiday song . . . . Harry Styles.”

“Oh come on Styles a DIVA? Lewis Capaldi then!”

“Jake Bugg”

“Well that’s a Diva for sure. . . . . Florence.”

“ . . . . Kylie Minogue.”

“Cheryl.”

“Jess Glynne.”

“Still sounds like a goat . . . . .Amy Winehouse.”

“Beyoncé.”

I can go old school on you too . . . Annie Lenox!”

“Adele.”

“Ugh . . . . Sophie Ellis-Bextor.”

“I’ll murder YOUR dance floor . . . Nicki Minaj.”

“Oh no you don't put sugar in MY spaghetti sauce . . . . Katy Perry!”

“Victoria Beckham.”

“Mel B.”

“Paloma.”

“Gaga.”

“Pink.”

“. . . . . . . . . . Dolly.”

.

“YOU PULLED THE PARTON CARD???!!!!!”

“HA! I WIN!”

“UGH!”

“Lets see if we can find something that Mr. Brick might enjoy on his days off. There is that whole spare bedroom in #14. Part of that could be turned into a craft room. That could be fun. There’s also the art and music rooms at Grimmauld.”

“I get the idea that he’s more into structure.”

“An office then? We could make him an office in there too! Bookshelves for his novels. It’s not like I don’t have stuffy ugly desks and chairs? And clunky bookshelves from the old tea room. He would probably like that victorian stuff.”

“Could be right there.”

“So back to date night . . . .”

“GRRRRRRR.”

“It will be fine. It’s just dinner and book shopping. I’m looking forward to the photo’s of you choosing magical bead kits!”

“Yeah, that’s probably going to happen.”

“And the ones of you snogging at the beach that Rose is going to send over the weekend.”

“NO!”

“YES!”

—————————————————————————

“I’ve got it here, take a look.”

“OH.”

“Do you like it?”

“This is for me? Oh merlin.”

“Too much?”

“It’s beautiful. Looks just like Snabb! His ears and everything.”

“I’ll take that as you like it then.”

“Oh yes. I’ll be afraid of loosing it though.”

“There’s a jewelry charm for that. It’s pretty simple we can try it out.”

“I might not be able to do it.”

“We’ll see. . . . so I’ve had these chains made in different lengths. Try them on and decide which you like for how the pendant sits. Remember you’ve got to be able to access the back. I’ve done them in gold to match your little hoop earring and it goes with the topaz. I’ve had this made too to go with it if you like. Just a topaz stud. You can switch them out whenever you like.”

“Wow.”

“You like that one? Okay so we attach the pendant like this. . . . . _coniuncta diversis speciebus._ ”

“I love it.”

“I’m happy to know that. It’s my favorite one so far. Looks good on you. Alright let’s try the jewelry sticking charm. Have your wand handy?”

“Right here!”

“Just wave down and then up slowly like this and cast “Manere”.”

“ . . . . . . . . . . _manere_ ”

“There you go.”

“IT WORKED!”

“So now it can’t get lost and it can’t be taken off until you reverse the charm. Try that one it’s “auferetur”.”

“ . . . . . . . . . . _auferetur_ ”

“YES! Good job.”

“Oh MERLIN That’s two new spells!. . . . . . . . . . . _manere._ Can I try the earring?”

“Certainly. Put your hoop in the box and we’ll keep it safe. Take the box home with you to store the owl in. It has protections on it.”

“. . . . . . . . . . . _manere_ ”

“The topaz was definitely the right choice. It brings out the little flecks of amber in your eyes. There’s a mirror in the powder room just to the right out there next to the elevator. Go check it out.”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“I love it so much. Thank you.”

“Glad you like it. Ready to give it a try?”

“I guess.”

“I’ve set up a test outside.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“So this first button will always take you back to right here on the back porch. For our test it’s going to take you just over there by Hugo and Rose’s place. That’s the last button all the way on the bottom. You press the button once and hold it down. You’ll feel it vibrate. When it does that press the button one more time and you’re on the way.”

“I’m scared. I’m not going to lie.”

“It’s okay. We can go together. If I hold your arm you can take me with you.”

“Hold my arm and YOU push the button first!”

“Okay then. So here we go. . . . .one. . . .and two.”

“•”

“What the?”

“See?!”

“That was COOL!”

“What did it feel like?”

“Felt like my feet left the ground for a second and then it looked like clouds for a second more and then we were HERE.”

“Yes. Perfect. Now try it by yourself. First button, back to the porch landing. Go ahead.”

“•”

“SWEET!”

“COME BACK AND GET ME!”

“•”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I was trying to get you to come back and get me.”

“Oh. Well here I am! Oh this is so cool! Come on!”

“•”

“I take it you’re over your flight fright?”

“You’d better believe it!”

“Shall we gather our things and place a visit to Harry and Hugo at the centre? That’s your second button.”

“They’re working today.”

“We can take them for coffee? That third button is Gringotts. Front steps. Walk to Fortescue's maybe?”

“Ice Cream!”

—————————————————————————

“Would you gentlemen care to join us for an ice-cream treat this afternoon? I believe Grayson would like to show off his new traveling skills.”

“IT’S SO COOL!”

“Merlin. Is that it?”

“YES.”

“Draco. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh my gawd. Is that a matching earring?”

“I can do the jewelry charm by myself too!”

“Really?”

“First try he did it. And he can reverse it no problem.”

“That’s FANTASTIC.”

“Hugo. I can take you to Diagon. All you have to do is hold my arm.”

“Or hand. It’s not apparating. You just need intentional contact.”

“We did the test first. This button takes me to your basement doors. Hey you did that on purpose!”

“Might have?”

“Can you make it go to Louis’ annex? We’re going there tomorrow.”

“Well you’re not supposed to be able to do that, but since it’s my invention I have a hack! Get Louis to send the GPS coordinates from his phone. Has to be outside though can’t be the interior of a building.”

“YES!”

“Draco, did you program that one for Gringotts?”

“Front steps. Yes.”

“Grayson needs to see Mr. Liogel to pick up his cards.”

“What cards?”

“First one is a withdrawal card for your salary. You get paid weekly and it’s been a week. Second one is Employee educational grant. You use that one at Flourish and Blotts, up to 10 books per month, and up to 50 galleons per month at Magical Mystery Craft and Frames. Employee perk.”

“When did you do that?”

“I texted Jay while we were having our diva competition. Which I won!”

“Merlin.”

“REALLY?”

“Yes really. I understand you wanted to buy some books and beads.”

“For Mrs. Bricks bracelet.”

“Yes. They have whole kits that come with instructions. You can pick one up. They have a catalogue you can take to Mrs. Brick too and she can pick out other things if she wants to try it out. They even have owl delivery services.”

“UNCLE HARRY STOP!”

“What?”

“You’re making him cry! Stop it! Grayson come here.”

“AAAK! I didn’t mean to do that.”

“First it’s owl jewelry. It looks just like Snabb! And look at it! It will go with everything. Two new spells that I can actually DO. Then all of a sudden I can travel on a cloud. Hugo, it’s amazing you’ll see. And now BOOKS and a gift for Mrs. Brick, AND I only met up with Draco less than an hour ago!”

“You have to admit Harry it’s a lot for an hour.”

“And now I’m supposed to go out on a DATE tonight!”

“Do you like Thai food? Uncle Harry gave me a recommendation. Just like we planned. Dinner and book shopping. Then we can just go back to mine and I’ll break out the old Wii console. We can play the classic Animal Crossing on the big TV. I’ve got it fixed so you can visit my island. There’s lots of weeds to pull and we can fish for tuna. I’ve got a hammerhead shark in the museum. I’ll bet if I hack the time we can get K.K. Slider to sing a song? You can bring Snabb over too?”

“Yes. Perfect date. Are they going to take our picture again?”

“Probably. They’ll get over it pretty soon. We’re just a novelty to them for a few days.”

“Okay.”

“Well guys, it looks to me like we’re done for the day. Should we all head to Diagon? Meet at Gringotts? Would you rather have coffee or ice cream?”

“Harry, why not both?”

“Both! Draco?”

“Both. I want to try the watermelon ice.”

“When we go for coffee I can tell you about my plan for that second bedroom at your townhouse.”

“Oh Merlin.”

—————————————————————————

POTTER.MALFOY.LUPIN.WEASLEY.KIDS.PRIVATE.CHAT

**_Rose_ ** _has INITIATED the chat_

I’m just going to leave this here. They fell asleep on the couch playing Animal Crossing. LOL

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

**_Al_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Al:**

YES!

**_Al_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Ted_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Ted:**

Too Cute.

**_Ted_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Jamie_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Jamie:**

Is that Snaab on the back of the couch? He’s HUGE!

**_Jamie_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Scorp_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Scorp:**

I know Hugo is a cuddler but this is ridiculous!

**_Scorp_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Lily_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Lily:**

AWWWWWWWWWWW

**_Lily_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Eric_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Eric:**

I thought Lily said they weren’t sleeping together yet! LOLOL

**_Eric_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Gareth_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Louis_ ** _has entered the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Louis:**

Oh my!

**Gareth:**

I think I just died a little. It was a cute attack.

**Danika:**

Like you two aren’t just as bad!

**Rose:**

It’s three o’clock in the morning you idiots!

**_Louis_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Danika_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Gareth_ ** _has left the chat_

**_Hugo_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Hugo:**

UGH! ROSIE!

**_Grayson_ ** _has entered the chat_

**Grayson:**

I made it to breakfast just in time!

**Hugo:**

Here’s a trick. Hit control-shift-cmd-444. It will show you the entire thread from the beginning. Rose put this up 1am.

**Grayson:**

Well at least we look cute and neither of us look like we’re drooling?

**Hugo:**

And Snabb looks content.

**Grayson:**

I’ve copied it. I’ll use it as my phone home background!

**Hugo:**

We’ll match then!

**_Rose_ ** _has CLOSED the chat_

—————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a day early. Because I can, and it's gloomy weather here. It's the weekend in Japan!
> 
> There may be a super short bonus on Sunday as a result of my recklessness.
> 
> Hope you're all having a great weekend.


	71. Decram's Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Teddy to test the background.  
> The kids are at the annex.  
> Groy brought pastries.

“Groy??”

“I’m very sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“No NO! Keep playing! I didn’t know you played. It’s wonderful.”

“It’s such a beautiful instrument. Very difficult to resist.”

“Is that your own composition? And again, no please don’t hesitate to play it any time you want. It needs to be played.”

“Yes. My composition.”

“Does it have a title?”

“No. This one just exists.”

“You should name it. Have you been cleaning?”

“I thought I would get a head start. I’ve done the entry, this reception parlour, that little reading room and the study.”

“Merlin. Everything is sparkling in here! No, please keep playing.”

“I had some trouble with the wallpaper from where those portraits had been hung, but I’m pleased with the result.”

“How did you do it. It looks like it’s just been newly papered!”

“I have both Elf and Goblin magic to work with. I used a renewing ritual and a cleaning charm my mother taught me. Renewal removed many layers underneath.”

“That’s amazing! And everything looks so polished and pretty. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. I’ve also taken the liberty to clean the floos and fireplaces on this floor.”

“Are you kidding me? You can do that too?”

“Yes.”

“There are seven fireplaces on this floor!”

“Yes.”

“Oh Merlin.”

“Merlin didn’t have much to do with it.”

“HA! Draco would love to hear you play sometime. And please feel free to use the piano any time you’d like. I mean it. I love music. This is really a beautiful composition. You should name it.”

“I do love to play, and this instrument is remarkable. There is an E8 key, that is unusual. The D4 was a little sharp so I’ve loosened the tension on that one.”

“Stay as long as you’d like. I’m just waiting for my son in law. We’re testing a portrait today.”

“These rooms should be ready for art now.”

“I know it’s very exciting! We haven’t decided on much of that yet.”

“I’ve left scones from my Father’s bakery in your dining room. He’s also made clotted cream, I’ve left that in Mr. Trandy’s cooling cabinet.”

“I’ve got jam in the pantry! What a treat! What’s the bakery?”

“Krocky’s in Colchester.”

“The floo is cleaned!”

“I’ve heard!”

“Geez! What happened in here?”

“Teddy, this is Groy. She’s part of the staff here at Grimmauld.”

“Hello Groy.”

“Hello.”

“She’s responsible for that clean floo and the fantastic job on the rooms!”

“It really does look awesome.”

“It’s time for me to go.”

“Well thank you again Groy. Really, it’s wonderful. You’ll be here on Monday for the libraries?”

“Yes. Have a good day.”

“•”

“Did she just fucking apparate?”

“And she left scones!”

. . . . . . . . . .

“Okay so what do we do?”

“I told you the canvas was small, I’ll just set it on the mantle. I hope this works. . . . To call Dec to the painting you need to invite him to Grimmauld place. The invitation has to come from you . . .the house Lord.”

“Decram Potter please come to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Like that?”

“Now we wait.”

“No there he is!”

“Dec! Say something.”

“His mouth is moving.”

“Oh no.”

“Okay well that’s disappointing, but not a complete failure. Do you thin.. .”

**_“I Jest! You are a genius young man! I must say I am fond of this colour. What did you call it again? It looks like clouds on a sunny day.”_ **

“Merlin!”

“You know it’s just called sky blue. That’s going to be the colour of your chair in the new painting”

“Hi Decram!”

**_“Greetings! Edward was telling me about your new residence is this it?”_ **

“Yes it is. This is the receiving parlour. Does it still work if we move it?”

“It should. Would you like to try?”

“You do it! I’m afraid to touch it.”

“Dec. I’m going move you to the entrance hall. Sit still and don’t move. This is part of our experiment.”

**_“Yes!”_ **

“What do you think Decram?”

**_“It’s quite nice. Where are the guests?”_ **

“No guests today, just us.”

**_“Such a sad state of affairs that is. Where is your handsome companion?”_ **

“You mean my fiancé? Draco?”

**_“Fiancé? This is a new development?”_ **

“Yes it is!”

**_“Well I must say congratulations are necessary! This is wonderful news! Will there be an engagement party? Will there be music and young people? Dancing?”_ **

“We haven’t planned anything no. And Draco is at work. Nobody lives here yet. We’re just testing your portrait today. What do you think of the entry hall?”

**_“It’s a little dull if there is no one to greet. It’s just a closed door._ **

“Ted are you okay?”

“I’m just a little dumbfounded at how well it’s working. He’s just as lucid as in his other painting. I expected more glitches.”

**_“What are these glitches you speak of Edward?”_ **

“A glitch would be irregularities in the background that would make your painting behave peculiarly.”

**_“I see, but you’ve learned from the master! Did you not follow the directions to the letter? Did you not put paint to canvas with your own brush? Your young man is a genius I tell you Harry Potter.”_ **

“I agree!”

**_“Your background is far superior to most others I have visited. Most certainly better than that painting of Mistress Mandry. This simple background although plain, is nothing less than a perfect match to my original portrait. I can tell no difference and I for one can tell when I visit an inferior painting.”_ **

“You can?”

**_“Most certainly. One example is that abhorrent painting entitled The Rape of the Sabine Women. Just DREADFUL. Makes me LETHARGIC.”_ **

“That’s in the Muggle National Gallery!”

**_“I don’t really care where it is. It’s dreadful. And the people who come to view it are almost as disagreeable as the painting.”_ **

“I don’t believe I’m saying this but I’ve missed you Decram Potter! It is nice to see you again.”

**_“If you would like me to be available to greet guest you need to create a signal. I will need to be alerted to their arrival!”_ **

“What kind of a signal?”

**_“You must call my name into the room. Through the background I will hear.”_ **

“The background will hear?”

**_“Young Edward, I don’t know why that’s so unusual. I can hear what you speak at this very moment!”_ **

“Are you listening all the time? Isn’t that confusing?”

**_“I refuse communication with the paintings I don’t need unless I want to visit them. I cannot be summoned to the masters chosen works. But with this new one I will accept completely so I can greet the guests.”_ **

“An obvious signal would be the doorbell. Then you don’t have to call him every time.”

“That might work. Let’s try.”

“Decram, I’m going to open the door can you still see me?”

**_“Yes!”_ **

“Listen to the doorbell.”

**_“_ ** **_Rachmaninoff_ ** **_”_ **

“How do you know Rachmaninoff?”

**_“_ ** **_I just do. One of my visiting paintings is in Ireland. Donagnmede. We watch the music concerts. Sometimes a house show about reconstructions. The woman also watches news programs and nature shows._ ** **_”_ **

“Dublin?”

**_“_ ** **_Yes I believe It’s called Newgrove Estate. So now what about this bell?_ ** **_”_ **

“Well obviously you heard it. I need you to go back to the Manor and tell me if you can hear it from there? When you hear the Rachmaninoff signal you can come back. ”

**_“Well yes. Will you invite me back here? I will keep this connection open, but I must be invited unless you grant the permissions.”_ **

“Every time?”

**_“Unless you grant the permissions I must be invited to come to the location.”_ **

“What are the permissions?”

**_“_ ** **_“Invitatio Concessa” you must inscribe it on the reverse of the canvas background. Any quill will do._ ** **_”_ **

“I’ve got a pen. . . .”

“So Dec, you watch television in Dublin?”

**_“Oh yes. I do enjoy the evening current events. I unfortunately believe those days are getting numbered. The woman is quite old and I believe the painting may be removed if she passes on. I believe the painting to be placed in her sitting room in error. I will miss the news.”_ **

“Pen.”

“What do you mean in error?”

**_“It was in a beautiful gallery one day and the next time I visited, it was in a dingy sitting room.”_ **

“Perhaps it’s on loan?”

**_“Possibly. I can’t be sure. I do believe it may have involved thievery.”_ **

“A stolen Rubens?”

**_“Yes I believe so.”_ **

“How long has it been there?”

**_“Perhaps a decade and a half?”_ **

“What is the painting?”

**_“A head.”_ **

“Just a head?”

**_“Yes. And he doesn’t speak. I also cannot speak from within most of the paintings outside the manor. Just observe.”_ **

“You don’t know the address?”

**_“No, Just that it’s in Donaghmede and Newgrove Estate. And only that because the lady’s spawn has visited and spoken about it on his occasional but sparse visits.”_ **

“I’ve written this down. I’ll bet we can alert the authorities! I’ll have Hermoine contact the Muggles! They’ll do a search!”

**_“How Exciting!_ **

“I will look into it. . . . Alright Decram, how do I do this? Can Teddy write it or do I have to do it? My handwriting is terrible.”

**_“Young Edward can write it. It’s correct spelling should be_ ** **_-I -n -v -i -t -a -t -i -oand then -C -o -n -c -e -s -s -a._ ** **_”_ **

“And . . .thats it. Alright Dec shall we give it a try? Go back to the Manor and when you hear the bell come back to this background. If it doesn’t work I’ll have Harry invite you back.”

**_“Very good.”_ **

“Give it a minute and then we’ll try the bell. This is exciting.”

“So wait. How many backgrounds can he have in one place?”

“I don’t know if there’s a limit? We’ll ask Dec when he comes back. Try the bell?”

**_“Yes that works quite nicely. Good job!”_ **

“Welcome back.”

**_“Yes, this seems to be working just fine. I heard the bell. How would you like me to address the guests?”_ **

“Do you need a script or something?”

**_“No need for a script, but it’s your home. I will address your guests however you desire. Anything you’d like.”_ **

“I’d like you to just be yourself and say hello. Have a conversation if you’d like. Maybe we come up with something for when we have a fundraiser or party.”

**_“Oh Yes! When is the party?! Will there be music again?”_ **

“We haven’t decided on that yet. Oh but we are going to have a family get together in about a week or so upstairs. We can put this cloud background in the dining room and you can visit for that?”

**_“Oh Yes!”_ **

“Dec, How many backgrounds do you have at the Manor that you can visit?”

**_“Five within the Manor.”_ **

“What about outside?”

**_“Four, but I only visit three. That horrid_ ** **_Vincenzo Gonzaga II is a waste of canvas. Such an unpleasant and ghastly oaf. And the location is a complete boor._ ** **_”_ **

“Where is Vincenzo?”

**_“Saltram.”_ **

“Decram. Is there a limit to your visiting paintings?”

**_“No, I don’t believe so. If there is I’ll be more than pleased to disassociate with the Gonzaga and The Rape. I would like to stay with my lady and her entertainments. The fourth I visit on occasion, the milkmaids landscape at the palace. They too however get tiring and the palace occupants are the worst. They’re always bickering over some such trivial thing. Do you know them?”_ **

“No.”

**_“Fortunate.”_ **

“So if I asked my very talented son to paint more than one background for you here at Grimmauld you would be able to visit them as well?”

**_“I believe so. I would be more than honored to do so! For family I would happily give away all of the other visiting paintings.”_ **

“Well, we know that the entrance hall painting is going to be your blue chair, but would you be satisfied with something less conventional for the others?”

**_“I believe so?”_ **

“Teddy’s art is very different from what you are used to. Draco and I really prefer more modern works. I’m going to commission several paintings from Teddy for here at Grimmauld, he could use the special process for those paintings and you could visit those too!”

**_“May I see it?”_ **

“See what?”

**_“Young Mr. Edward’s work?”_ **

“Well they haven’t been painted yet.”

**_“There are no others?”_ **

“Do you mean his artworks in general?”

**_“Yes of course. I’ve not seen it.”_ **

“Teddy?”

“You know I’m not sure. I could bring one over from the studio? I do have a portfolio, but it’s out on loan to my art rep.”

“I’ll get the book!Draco did a book of the art at the penthouse. There’s a photo of the piece you did to go with the Moore sculpture, I think maybe four others and the triptych upstairs I’m sure. Probably the others. That will give Decram at least an idea of what we’re talking about. Wait here!”

**_“Must we? The view of this door has become insufferable.”_ **

“Okay Dec, I’ll move us back to the mantle in the main room.”

**_“Much more agreeable.”_ **

“Okay. So we’ll wait for him to return. He’s usually pretty quick he has a special portkey for travel.”

**_“Are you going to tell him about your discovery?”_ **

“I was so excited about the background working I forgot!”

. . . . . . . . . .

“Okay Decram, Let’s take a look. I’ll stand to the side with the book. Can you see it like this?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

“So this book is Draco’s art collection. He has several of Teddy’s paintings. . . . let’s see. . . . This one is quite large and is meant to go with the sculpture.”

**_“Oh my! Edward is QUITE talented.”_ **

“You like it?”

**_“Very much so. I would be very pleased to visit that. So unusual!”_ **

“Would you prefer something like this to the blue chair?”

**_“Most certainly!”_ **

“Let’s look at the others. This is an earlier work of Teddy’s. It also hangs near the entrance at Draco’s.”

**_“Oh my! Such beautiful execution of blues, grays and sienna. It almost reminds one of the ruins of the Burren.”_ **

“So Dad, we’ve discovered some interesting things about Dec’s portrait.”

**_“Oh YES! It’s very exciting.”_ **

“It isn’t just a painting. It carries Decram’s actual “essence”. If that makes sense.”

“It doesn’t make sense?”

“How do we explain Dec?”

**_“There was a potions accident. I was brewing a large quantity of dreamless sleep. The portrait was nearly finished. I was in a deep sleep for three months before I finally succumbed. The Master put my core and lifeblood into the painting and retired. The manor was then closed.”_ **

“So the image in the painting is more of a spirit or wraith. It’s written in the documents at the Manor. There’s an entire page describing what he called the ceremony and procedure used to transfer him into the painting at the time of death.”

“You mean he’s a ghost?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Merlin!”

“This is why I was so confused with this painting. It’s not just a magical image of memories like the others it’s actually him in real time.”

“Decram! You didn’t know this?”

**_“No. I did not. And learning of it has most definitely explained why I have been so unhappy existing in the limbo world of the other paintings I visit. They never speak of new things. They completely dwell in the past and it’s unbelievably tedious!”_ **

“You’ve spent all those years alone in the closed manor and can only communicate with paintings that have no real conversation skills?”

**_“YES.”_ **

“Bloody Hell.”

“I had my thoughts about it but couldn’t confirm it until just last night. I've found the last of the documents in the manor gallery files.”

“How long will it take you to make 6 large backgrounds of just a colour wash while you work on the actual paintings? Then we could put them here at Grimmauld and Decram can visit those right away?”

“I could probably do something like that in a couple days. I’d need to gather the ingredients. Maybe Scorp can help with that. I need to get dried cuttlefish! A lot of it. And have my guy construct some simple frames.”

“I’ll put one here on the mantle, and in my study, another in my dining room. OH, we can keep the small one for in my kitchen? We’ll have one over the fire in the family level and of course the entry. The last one we can keep on an easel to move around wherever we'd like! Decram would you like that? Get you out of your manor and visit here any time you like?”

**_“That would be most agreeable! Oh YES! Young Edward, do you still have the quill? Draw the box we spoke about! On this background!”_ **

“You want to try it? We don’t know if it will work!”

**_“Let us try!”_ **

“Alright, I’m going to move you again and lay the background flat on the table. Do you want to go back to the manor while I do it?”

**_“Yes! Call me back when you’ve done it!”_ **

“Alright then. Harry where is that pen?”

“Right here.”

“He thinks he can remove the wig and put it in a box if I add it to the background.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m not very convinced but we’ll try it. I think it needs to be painted into it not just drawn on top. Okay Dec, come on back.”

**_“It’s a box! I shall be VERY pleased if this works! Let’s start with the clasp. Oh yes! And the clasp goes in the box!”_ **

“YES! It’s in there!”

**_“OH MY THIS IS EXCITING!”_ **

“Merlin. I think it’s going to work.”

**_“Clasp on the other side . . . . . and here. . . . .Oh dear. . . . . this is such a nuisance!”_ **

“Why?”

**_“I cannot feel physical things. I must complete this without feeling the hair? And very obviously it's on my head and I can't see it. Very difficult to explain.”_ **

“Decram. Would a mirror help?”

**_“Oh goodness! Yes.”_ **

“There’s a big one in the powder room. Let’s bring him in there!”

. . . . . . . . . .

“Better?”

**_“Oh! Why didn’t we think of this before? Oh my. I haven’t. . . . . Oh dear!”_ **

“What?”

**_“I hadn’t seen the portrait up close like this before! I never saw it completed! Goodness!”_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_“It’s a very good likeness . . . . very good indeed!”_ **

“Try the wig! Try it!”

**_“Very good. . . . .and. . . . .oh this is so very difficult.”_ **

“But it’s working!”

**_“Put the painting closer to the mirror please? Yes! Much better. . . . . and . . . . .In the box you hideous nuisance!!!”_ **

“OH MY GAWD THAT’S MY HAIR!”

**_“Yes. You have the Potter hair. I believe I’ve told you this.”_ **

“I mean, yours is quite a bit longer than mine but. . . .oh MERLIN.”

“He’s definitely a Potter! Wow!”

**_“Yes there is definitely a resemblance.”_ **

“He looks exactly like you with long hair and no glasses!”

“This is unbelievable. Almost like an actual living relative! No offense Decram.”

**_“None taken. I AM dead.”_ **

“Decram. Do you want to be here instead of the manor? Would that work Teddy? We could bring his main portrait here for now? I’ll put it in the snowflake?”

“We can try it. It will take both of us to move it through the floo. The fireplaces are certainly big enough. We’ll have Dec stay here while we move it. If it doesn’t work we can take it back. The main portrait must be returned to the manor though. The collection must remain intact.”

“I can set up a television for you to watch! We’ll return the main portrait to the manor once Teddy’s completed the new paintings for you?”

**_“As long as I can visit my manor I would be most happy with that arrangement! Most happy. And its so peaceful here! My manor has been very noisy lately.”_ **

“Dean’s crew has been cleaning the exterior. It IS noisy. You have to see it though, It’s pretty fantastic. Did you know those gargoyles are gold? And the stone cleaned up is nearly white and pearlescent.”

**_“The manor is faced with white onyx as are the floors and stairs of the interior. I had it brought in from northern India as a gesture to our Indian heritage. There is a panel of light limestone at the base of the manor and that is used as an accent for the window and door embellishments because that was easily carved with the cherubic figures.”_ **

—————————————————————————

**Ted:**

I think I’m going to have to cancel coming to the annex.

**Jamie:**

:(

**Ted:**

I’ve got an emergency with the portrait of Decram.

**Jamie:**

That sucks! What happened?

**Ted:**

It’s not a bad emergency. Things just developed differently since last night. I need to make arrangements for some ingredients. Dad and I are going out to buy cuttlefish and a television.

**Jamie:**

What?!!

**Ted:**

Long story. Dec is bored and we’ve moved his big main portrait from his manor to Grimmauld. We’re going to set up a TV for him to watch. He’s got Draco coming over to help set it up. Once Draco is here maybe I’ll come to the annex.

**Jamie:**

Oh good Merlin. The portrait needs a TV?

**Ted:**

I promise I’ll explain later. It’s actually pretty cool.

**Jamie:**

I miss you.

**Ted:**

Me too. Going okay there?

**Jamie:**

LOL yes, going okay. Louis is getting everyone into the fucking freezing cold water. He’s got the wetsuits and boards out. Did you know Danika is a complete MASTER of warming charms?

**Ted:**

Are you doing it?

**Jamie:**

Of course! Al is not happy about it because Scorp has banned him from the water. He’s been deemed the keeper of everyones watches/jewelry, and snack/beverage organizer.

**Ted:**

LOL

**Jamie:**

Rose cannot catch a wave and you should see her poor hair. Gareth really is a natural. Scorp is even out there! Hugo is drooling over his wet BF.

**Ted:**

That’s right! I forgot about Grayson. How’s that going?

**Jamie:**

OMG. You have no idea. He’s just jumped right into the gang. He really is funny as hell. And OMG you have to see the portkey Draco made for him. It’s a fucking topaz encrusted owl!

**Ted:**

Cool!

**Jamie:**

I will say I understand why Hugo’s drooling though. Compact and fit.

**Ted:**

LOL! Well Hugo’s no slouch himself They’re pretty cute together?

**Jamie:**

Yes they are. Try to make it out here even if it’s late. We’re having a great time!

**Ted:**

I’ll try. I need to talk with Scorp anyway.

**Jamie:**

?

**Ted:**

Potion ingredients and help making a big batch of the paint powder. My grinder hasn’t arrived yet.

**Jamie:**

Ahhh. Okay.

**Ted:**

I’m off. I’ll get over there. Save me a steak or something.

**Jamie:**

Love you!

**Ted:**

Love you most. Bye!

**Jamie:**

Bye.

—————————————————————————

“Draco, help me adjust the painting. How’s that?”

**_“Marvelous! This room is remarkable.”_ **

“The resemblance is uncanny, Harry this is bizarre.”

“I know.”

“It looks like you before you started working out. A thin version of you without the eyewear.”

“This is my dining room. I call it the snowflake.”

**_“I can see why. So bright and lovely. So many windows! What are you offering on the buffet?”_ **

“Scones. Want one? HA!”

“Draco! Rude!”

**_“Humorous! I perfectly grasp the jest!”_ **

“So we need to pick a channel. We can change it later. I’ll come back tomorrow. The TV is just propped up on an easel for now. We’ll figure out something more permanent later.”

**_“Channel four has the grand designs. I quite enjoy that, and the nightmare kitchen programme.”_ **

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Oh MERLIN. You weren’t joking.”

**_“The number one channel has the saturday kitchen. The number two is enjoyable as well it has the perfect pooch programme! I can’t choose!”_ **

“Bloody hell it’s like you’ve adopted Alan Carr.”

“How about I put it on channel four tonight and try to remember your favorite shows. We’ll figure out a way to make the tv play all of your favorites. Do you know how Draco? I’ll bet Hugo knows how to program something like that.”

“I don’t. Al might be able to help with that as well. He’s records that telenovela that he and Scorp like.”

“So Decram. Channel four for tonight?”

**_“That would be thoroughly acceptable!”_ **

“Channel four it is then!”

—————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew?  
> Short one tomorrow. Have a great weekend.


	72. A Painting, Potions, Portkeys And A Wetsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione fixes things fast.  
> Scorp has art approval.  
> Draco and Harry make decisions.  
> Where's Hugo?

**Hemoine:**

Good enough?!

_____________

CLICK

HERE

_____________

—————————————————————————

**The Dublin Examiner**

**____________________________________**

**STOLEN RUBENS PAINTING RECOVERED IN DONAGNMEDE**

DUBLIN, IRELAND.- A Rubens painting stolen in 1985 from an Irish collection has been recovered in Donagnmede after a late night raid on a property at Newgrove Estate. The home of the the Grandmother of notorious ganster Ciarán “the fingers” Campbell had been under surveillance by the National Bureau of Criminal Investigation since the murder of her grandson in 1998.

The painting titled “A Man’s Head”. Is one of 23 stolen from the private collection of The Earl of Kingstrom. The collection, valued at the time at €48 million included the works of Bosch, Rubens, Vermeer, Parmigianino, El Greco, Goya, Monet and van Gogh among others. Most of the collection was recovered in a warehouse raid in 1992 and it was concluded that because of the collections fame the gangster found it impossible for the paintings to be sold even on the black market. There are now two paintings from the collection yet to be recovered. Vermeers “Lady With a Goblet” and Monet’s “Westminster Bridge at Daybreak”.

The arts and antiquities unit officers have reintroduced the painting to the Kingstrom Foundation which says it will put the painting on display tomorrow.

The painting’s recovery comes after an anonymous tipster in London alerted authorities to the believed location of the painting in Newgrove Estate, which brought automatic attention to the Grandmother of Ciarán “the fingers” Campbell. It is not believed that the Grandmother was involved in the heist or its coverup. No arrests were made.

_\- Roisin Saggerson for the Examiner._

—————————————————————————

**Harry:**

OMFG!

**Hemoine:**

LOL

**Harry:**

How?

**Hemoine:**

I’ve got connections!

**Harry:**

So fast!

**Hemoine:**

Yeah they knew where to look once I said Newgrove Estate. They’re very pleased.

**Harry:**

I am too!

**Hemoine:**

It’s not often we have the opportunity to give them information on things that aren’t accidental magic related. So we get points for this one.

**Harry:**

Good. I’m glad it was recovered.

**Hemoine:**

Consider it payback to them for covering up your shenanigans with Jerry last week. That’s all. I’ll talk with you later.

—————————————————————————

From: **DRACO MALFOY** _draco@malfoypotterenterprs.wiz_

Subject: Shampoo/Conditioner Labeling

To: **SCORP** _scorp@wizard.wiz_

_______________________________________________________

Had the art/marketing department draw these up.

What do you think of this. It’s a starting point.

Just needs the little dragon insignia on top. The top line, apothecary name and little bullets will be gold foil. The rest black on a matte white. Dragon is no colour just a blind emboss where you see the word dragon:

___________dragon___________

APOTHICAIRE DRAGONNE

LE SHAMPOING

_fraise • menthe_

____________________________

_0.45kg_

_•_

___________dragon___________

APOTHICAIRE DRAGONNE

LE SHAMPOING

 _amande •_ _méditerranéenne_ _l_ _avande_

____________________________

_0.45kg_

_•_

___________dragon___________

APOTHICAIRE DRAGONNE

LE CONDITIONNEUR

_banane • romarin• menthe_

____________________________

_0.5kg_

_•_

___________dragon___________

APOTHICAIRE DRAGONNE

LE CONDITIONNEUR

_coriandre • sage• canelle_

____________________________

_0.5kg_

_•_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: **SCORP** _scorp@wizard.wiz_

Subject: RE: Shampoo/Conditioner Labeling

To: **DRACO MALFOY** _draco@malfoypotterenterprs.wiz_

_____________________________________________________

Looks good enough to eat!

**I love it!**

Scorp

—————————————————————————

**Draco:**

I want to make portkeys for all of the kids.

**Harry:**

They would love it!

**Draco:**

I’ll make them like I did Graysons. Use the jeweler.

**Harry:**

Too much! They don’t need fucking jewels. They don’t WANT jewels.

**Draco:**

You’re right. I think I want to make them all pendants though. I could have them done out of metal. Maybe something cool like titanium. We could have the same guy cast them. Make it a family thing.

**Harry:**

All the same?

**Draco:**

No. Different one for each kid. We’d have to decide what though.

**Harry:**

Patronus.

**Draco:**

Use their Patronus?

**Harry:**

Yes. That would be really cool. Then it’s personal to them. You’re not going to make this kind of thing for the general public are you?

**Draco:**

NO. The ones being done for WWW are generic. Push button watches.

**Harry:**

You know who REALLY needs one? ERIC.

**Draco:**

Merlin you’re right. His can be a dragon!

**Harry:**

Hold on a sec. I taught the Patronus to them all. I’ll give you a list.

**Draco:**

Okay.

**Harry:**

Al = Panda

Scorp = Dragonfly

James = Dolphin

Teddy = Wolf

Lily = Hummingbird

Eric = Dragon

Hugo = Lion

Rose = Magpie

Louis = Phoenix

Dominique = Swan

Victoire = Leopard

Gareth = Cheeta

Danika = Occamy

Is that all of them? I think so.

**Draco:**

I might have to rethink this. That’s a lot of small details.

**Harry:**

Make the pendant an oval shape with a filigree edge and a stylized image of their patronus on the front?

**Draco:**

I love you.

**Harry:**

Good idea?

**Draco:**

Excellent!

**Harry:**

I love you more.

**Draco:**

Do not!

**Harry:**

Want to hear another idea?

**Draco:**

Oh no. Is it dangerous? Is it going to involve Muggle bulldozers?

**Harry:**

No! How would you feel about letting the boys move into the house before the wedding?

**Draco:**

We’re only three weeks out!

**Harry:**

I know. But I was thinking. They’re in that little flat, the house is DONE. They’ve had to cancel their honeymoon and everything.

**Draco:**

It would be nice to have them settled in there. You’d better clear this with Zebb first.

**Harry:**

Absolutely.

**Draco:**

Okay then I’m on board. Coming home soon?

**Harry:**

Yes. Very soon. Hey, I’ve given Teddy full access to Grimmauld so he can check in with Decram. Change his channel or whatever he’d like. I was there this morning. Decram is buzzing happy! NOT a fan of Sunday Muggle religious programmes. I left it on BBC2 and some travel show.

**Draco:**

Good! Why don’t we just do that for the whole family? The floo access?

**Harry:**

Do we really want family just showing up whenever they want?

**Draco:**

It’s no different than what they did at the cottage?

**Harry:**

True. And we’ll have our own place up top. I guess it’s no different than having staff all over the place. That’s going to take some getting used to.

**Draco:**

Yes there will be an adjustment. Oh an owl dropped a letter from Dean and Seamus.

**Harry:**

Open it!

**Draco:**

Just a sec.

**Harry:**

K

**Draco:**

Project Ginny is GO. Friday. He’s arranged it with Jerry already.

**Harry:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Draco:**

Don’t know how he convinced her to go to Tuscany but he did! Leave Thursday, back Saturday morning.

**Harry:**

Are they ready for it? Dean and Seamus?

**Draco:**

Yes. All materials and appliances are waiting. The cabinetry is gorgeous!

**Harry:**

I CAN’T WAIT!

**Draco:**

It really is going to be superb. They’re going to put in that window over the sink so you can see the trout pond.

**Harry:**

Awesome! OH Molly and Arthur get back on Sunday I think?

**Draco:**

Not sure.

**Harry:**

Do the Family thing on the following Wednesday? We need to let them all know in advance.

**Draco:**

That sounds like it would work. I’ll get Sean to help put it together.

**Harry:**

Sean’s back???

**Draco:**

Just. I’m going to fill him in on things tomorrow. I gave him a little teaser about what’s been going on and he’s a little stunned. LOL!

**Harry:**

Ha! I’ll bet.

—————————————————————————

**Rose:**

AHEM!

**Hugo:**

Do NOT judge me.

**Rose:**

Well?

**Hugo:**

Grayson and Mrs. Brick made breakfast?

**Rose:**

And?

**Hugo:**

And I’m helping Mr. Brick find a better radio station. He doesn’t like the sports talk on five live?

**Rose:**

And?

**Hugo:**

Did you see him in that fucking wetsuit??? What did you expect! And the earring brings out the pretty amber specks in his eyes!

**Rose:**

LOL

**Hugo:**

You are NOT getting details. DO NOT ASK!

**Rose:**

You’re really lucky you’re so good with silencing charms. Just tell me you’re happy.

**Hugo:**

I am perfect!

**Rose:**

And Grayson is?

**Hugo:**

OMFG. PERFECT.

**Rose:**

Okay then!

**Hugo:**

Enough?

**Rose:**

Can I at least watch the television? It’s still all hooked up from your Animal Crossing marathon.

**Hugo:**

SAVE IT!

**Rose:**

How?

**Hugo:**

Don’t touch it! I’ll be over in a minute to save it.

**Rose:**

And hug your sister?

**Hugo:**

Absolutely!

—————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the short weekend chapter.  
> Hope everyone is having a good one.
> 
> Edit: must have been sleeping when I posted this. Minor format fix.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer. I'm just doing this for fun. Please be gentle!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!


End file.
